


And Then A Bit

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 132,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Chcemy dać fanom to, czego chcą. – Oświadcza Magee, kładąc dłonie na stole przed sobą i pochylając się do przodu. – Chcemy dać im Larry’ego Stylinsona.</p><p>Lub, wyobraź sobie równoległy świat, gdzie Louis i Harry nigdy nie byli razem, zmiksuj to z dwuletnią przerwą i nadciągającym powrotem, polej to mnóstwem fanów, dwoma łyżeczkami mocnej przyjaźni i pracownikami Modestu! z dobrym pomysłem. Dodaj do tego udawanie pary, mnóstwo pocałunków i tatuaż czy dwa. Pomieszaj. Podawać: jako najlepszy rozgłos.</p><p>(aka Harry i Louis udają związek dla rozgłosu. Ostatecznie staje się to o wiele mniej fałszywe i o wiele bardziej realne.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Then a Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415272) by [infinitelymint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelymint/pseuds/infinitelymint). 



           Trasa “Where We Are” została zakończona w sobotni wieczór w Sydney, a Louis nigdy nie był tak bardzo zmęczony i nabuzowany adrenaliną jednocześnie w całym swoim życiu. Patrząc teraz wstecz, prawie dwa lata później, Louis wciąż może usłyszeć krzyczące fanki, wciąż czuje nacisk na swoim ramieniu od ściskającej go dłoni Harry’ego i zapach potu, który pokrywa ich ciała jakby był drugą skórą, wciąż może poczuć tę energię unoszącą się w powietrzu. Stali tam, na scenie, śpiewając  _What Makes You Beautiful_ , otaczając siebie ramionami, uśmiechając się i czując tak, jakby mogli zrobić dosłownie wszystko.

           Prawdą jest, że wtedy mogli mieć wszystko. Mogli mieć sukces na śniadanie, sławę na lunch i adorację na obiad. Byli największym  boy bandem na świecie, byli kochani i uwielbiani, i pożądani i, cholera, byli _dobrzy_.

            I byli zmęczeni.

           Czuli się zużyci, przepracowani niczym wół i potrzebowali przerwy. Przerwa, Liam wciąż to powtarzał, czując potrzebę przypomnienia każdemu, że to nie koniec, że to nie na zawsze. Usiedli w hotelowym pokoju Louisa w poniedziałek, podczas trwania trasy w Australii i to Zayn był pierwszym, który podjął temat.

  - Little Mix robią sobie przerwę w 2014 - powiedział. - Chcą wykorzystać ten czas by napisać nowy album, nie? Ale też po to by, wiecie, trochę się wyciszyć, odpocząć…

           Wszyscy wiedzieli do czego zmierzał. Perrie i Zayn byli zaręczeni od sierpnia poprzedniego roku, jednak pomiędzy One Direction i Little Mix, widywali się tak rzadko, że ledwo mieli czas, by być narzeczeństwem, a co dopiero planować ślub. Rozumieli jak wielką pokusą musi być dla Zayna świadomość, że Perrie będzie przez rok w domu w Londynie, że w końcu mogliby być prawdziwą parą, budząc się obok siebie każdego dnia, robiąc razem zakupy i w końcu, w końcu wziąć ślub.

           Żaden z nich nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć i następne kilka chwil wypełnionych było ciszą.

  - To byłoby miłe, no nie? - powiedział w końcu Harry. - Tylko przez chwilę. Żeby chociaż trochę zwolnić.

            I chodzi o to, że to _brzmiało_ dobrze. Miło i fantastycznie, i niewiarygodnie… także cholernie _przerażająco_.

  - To byłaby tylko przerwa, tak? - przemówił Liam. – Jak, mielibyśmy trochę wolnego czasu, napisali kilka piosenek, docenili spokojne życie, a potem wracamy, tak? Znowu razem? Nowy album, nowa trasa?  

  - Jasne, stary! - Uśmiechnął się Niall. - Nie myśl, że mógłbyś pozbyć się nas tak łatwo. Wciąż będziemy tym samym One Direction, nawet wtedy, gdy będziemy starzy i zniedołężniali.

           Cztery pary oczu spoczęło na Louisie, który nie odezwał się słowem przez całą rozmowę. Westchnął cicho, przeczesał dłonią rozwichrzone włosy i skinął głową:

  - Myślę, że przerwa to właśnie to, czego potrzebujemy.

  - Chwilowa przerwa - poprawił Liam i Louis uśmiechnął się.

  - Chwilowa przerwa - powtórzył Harry, kiwając potwierdzająco głową.

           Zarząd było ciężej przekonać. Byli pewni, że nawet jeśli chłopcy wrócą z przerwy, może ona wpłynąć na fanów, jednak chłopcy byli niezachwiani swojej decyzji. Ostatecznie doszli do kompromisu. Chłopcy wypuszczą płytę Największych Hitów na święta, a potem ogłoszą swoją przerwę. Zgodzili się na to, dając sobie dwa lata. Wydawało się, że to szmat czasu, ale oni potrafili przebyć sto kilometrów w godzinę przez ostatnie cztery lata i zdecydowanie tego potrzebowali. Byli do dyspozycji przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy ich przerwy, tak, żeby album był gotowy na ich powrót.

           To wszystko doprowadziło ich do miejsca, w którym są teraz. Dwa lata później, a oni byli gotowi by ponownie zatrząść światem.

           Były to dość dziwne dwa lata dla nich wszystkich. Po części fantastyczne i okropne. Miłym było mieszkać w jednym miejscu przez dłuższy okres, miło też było móc częściej odwiedzać swoją rodzinę i spędzić z nimi każdy dzień.

           Zayn i Perrie wzięli ślub w szóstym miesiącu przerwy, była to miła i cicha uroczystość, a Louis był pewien, że jeszcze nigdy nie wiedział Zayna tak szczęśliwego. Przerwa była warta chociażby tego, by to zobaczyć.

           Ale wszystko to było też trudne, trudniejsze niż Louis tego oczekiwał. To było całkiem naturalne, że przerwa oznaczała nie widzenie chłopców tak często, ale to było całkowicie coś innego, kiedy to naprawdę się stało.

           Niall pojechał na jakiś czas do Irlandii i skończył na pisaniu dla przypadkowych artystów. Oni wszyscy pisali dużo podczas przerwy, naprawdę. Nie minęło dużo czasu nim Niall nie poczuł mięty do Barbary i zaledwie rok później ogłosił, że jest z nią w związku. Był to pierwszy raz Nialla, w którym był oficjalnie zajęty od czasu dołączenia do One Direction, a ludzie byli niesamowicie wspierający. Ale, może było tak po prostu dlatego, że nie byli zbytnio zainteresowani? Ciężko było to rozróżnić.

           Liam spędził pierwsze siedem miesięcy w Londynie, jednak po tym jak zerwał z Sophią, spakował się i wyjechał do Los Angeles. Zaangażował się w wiele produkcji i znalazł przyjemność w przebywaniu poza sceną podczas tworzenia muzyki, poza tym czerpał przyjemność ze zwykłego pisania.

           Harry większość czasu spędzał z Edem. Razem zajęli się pisaniem i Harry był współtwórcą kilku piosenek do jego nowego albumu. Około roku później dołączył do Eda, podróżując z nim po północnej Ameryce przez blisko dwa miesiące, a wkrótce zaskoczyli fanów, tworząc duet. Nagrali bonusową piosenkę do nadchodzącego albumu Eda. Pojawiło się wówczas kilka pogłosek mówiących: _“Harry Styles opuszcza One Direction, rozpoczyna solową karierę”_ , a żadna z nich nie była prawdą. Harry szybko uspokoił chłopców.

_Nie mógłbym was zostawić tylko dla solowej kariery, nawet jeśli miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobię. Sześć miesięcy do powrotu do pracy, chłopaki! Tęsknię.xx_

           Wprawdzie, od kiedy tylko ogłosili przerwę, każdy z nich był otoczony plotkami o rzekomym rozpoczęciu solowej kariery. Niewielu fanów wierzyło w ich powrót jako zespół. Little Mix osiągnęło zaskakujący sukces - nowa strategia marketingowa zdecydowanie przypadła do gustu amerykańskiemu rynkowi, teraz ich interesy za granicą miały się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Chłopcy byli pocieszeni ich sukcesem.

           Co do Louisa, pierwsze kilka miesięcy spędził na sofie, jeśli ma być szczery. To było dosyć dziwne, czuć się wreszcie całkowicie wolnym. Kiedy zerwał prawdziwy związek z Eleanor, następstwem było spotykanie się z nią dla chwytu reklamowego. On i Eleanor podpisali dwuletni kontrakt i kiedy w końcu dobiegał on końca, Modest! wezwało ich, chcąc go renegocjować. Żadne z nich nie chciało tego, zmęczeni tymi kłamstwami i udręką, i gdzieś podczas tego wszystkiego z przyjaciół stali się dla siebie kimś, kogo ledwo można tolerować. Byli po prostu zmęczeni sobą nawzajem. Pomimo tego zostali namówieni do podpisania sześciomiesięcznego kontraktu, by potem uwiarygodnić ich zerwanie. Louis oficjalnie został singlem w styczniu 2014 roku.

           Tak więc, kiedy trasa miała się ku końcowi, nie musiał martwić się o zobowiązania wobec One Direction, nie musiał także mówić nic o jego związku z Eleanor. Więc spędzał po prostu czas na sofie, grając w Fife i jedząc jedzenie, za które Harry na pewno by go skarcił.

           Szybko jednak poczuł niepokój i zajął się pisaniem piosenek, część z nich zachował dla nachodzącego albumu, resztę sprzedawał innym artystom. Frustracja rosła, pozostawiając też dziurę w jego muzycznym talencie, tak więc zadecydował któregoś dnia kupić pianino, poświęcając sto procent czasu na naukę gry. Zatrudnił nawet prywatnego nauczyciela i nauka wymagała dużo wysiłku i czasu, ale w końcu opanował umiejętności gry do tego stopnia, że czuł się pewny swoich zdolności.

           Poza zajmowaniem się grą, zgłosił się na trenera drużyny piłkarskiej chłopców w Doncaster, także pojawiał się w domu praktycznie każdego czwartku na treningi i obiady swojej mamy. Było to wszystko całkiem miłe, uczucie, że był bliżej ze swoją rodziną, a odkąd zerwał z El nie czuł dłużej presji, by kłamać i udawać, kiedy był w domu.

           Chłopcy widywali się znacznie rzadziej niż by tego chcieli, ale nigdy nie tracili kontaktu. Ciągle byli ze sobą w kontakcie, wysyłając wiadomości i dzwoniąc, czy wysyłając głupie snapchaty tego, co akurat robili. No i spotykali się, oczywiście, może nie tak często, jakby sobie tego życzyli, przez ich indywidualne projekty.

           W sumie, można by jednak pomyśleć, że najszczęśliwsi byli w chwili, kiedy przyszedł czas by się spotkać i rozpocząć pracę nad nowym albumem.

 

           Louis dostał telefon we wtorkowy poranek.

  - Dzień dobry, panie Tomlinson - powiedział nieznajomy głos, kiedy Louis odebrał. - Tutaj Amanda Carter, osobista asystentka pana Griffitha. Chcielibyśmy zaprosić pana na jutrzejsze spotkanie, które odbędzie się o godzinie dziewiątej. Będzie pan wolny?

           Louis zmarszczył brwi, nieco zmieszany, jednak zgodził się.

  - Tak, um, jasne. Jestem wolny.

  - Doskonale. A więc dziewiąta, sala konferencyjna numer 2. Do zobaczenia panie Tomlinson.

 

           Tego wtorkowego poranka - wszystkie cele i zamiary były przewidziane, jak zawsze - Louis nigdy nie uwierzyłby, że za niecały miesiąc będzie trzymać dłoń Harry’ego w swojej, dłoń swojego _najlepszego przyjaciela_ , tak, żeby widział cały świat, setki kamer i aparatów, oślepiających ich. Dłoń Harry’ego w jego własnej, jako jedyna rzecz uwieczniająca teraźniejszość.

           I właśnie tak to się zaczęło.


	2. Rozdział I, część I

****Z jakiegoś powodu Louis zawsze czuje się tak, jakby był przywoływany na spotkanie sekretnej grupy szpiegowskiej, kiedy Modest! żąda spotkań takich jak to. Może to przez ten poniekąd tajemniczy telefon, to tutaj-masz-godzinę-i-miejsce-ale-nie-myśl-że-będziemy-kłopotać-się-by-powiedzieć-ci-dlaczego-jesteś-wezwany.  
       W każdym razie, wcześnie rano przywdziewa rdzawoczerwoną koszulkę i czarne, obcisłe spodnie z mankietami na dole, odsłaniającymi jego opalone kostki i tatuaż "The Rogue". Na stopy wsuwa parę zużytych, czarnych vansów - bez skarpetek - a jego włosy są wystylizowane w niechlujnego quiffa. Bierze swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i chwyta kurtkę z pobliskiego krzesła, gdzie lekkomyślnie zostawił ją wczoraj, gdy wrócił z późnej wycieczki do Tesco i wychodzi z domu, mentalnie sprawdzając, czy nie zapomniał niczego ważnego.  
       Klucze? Portfel? Telefon? Jest. Jest. Jest.  
       Włącza radio, gdy wyjeżdża z garażu, słuchając kilku ostatnich linijek najnowszego singla Little Mix. Uśmiecha się lekko, pamiętając, jak zagubiony był Zayn, kiedy Perrie naprawdę znów zaczęła pracować, rok po ich rodzinnej rozkoszy.  
        "Ale co ja mam teraz robić, Louis?", jęczał Louisowi przez telefon. Louis, tak jak współczującym facetem jest, tylko roześmiał się i wytłumaczył, że to nie tak, że Perrie zmarła czy coś, wciąż była w pobliżu.  
        Na szczęście dla dziewczyn, zdołały powrócić z sukcesem - kiedy wypuściły ich najnowszy album, 14 miesięcy po tym, jak zaczęła się ich przerwa, nie zajęło długo, by wróciły do tego, gdzie były przed przerwą; było nawet lepiej. To dało Louisowi nadzieję, że może tak samo będzie w ich przypadku. Ale jak na razie rzeczy wyglądały raczej ponuro. Oni zawsze byli dumni z posiadania najlepszych fanów na świecie. Byli pełni pasji i oddani - czasami granicząc z szaleństwem - ale ponad wszystko, byli lojalni. Nawet pomimo tego, że zarząd miał mnóstwo zmartwień względem zmienności dzisiejszej młodzieży, Louis był pewien, że ich fani wciąż będą tam, gdy powrócą.   
        Niestety, wygląda na to, że zarząd mógł mieć rację. I to nie tak, że ludzie ich nie pamiętają czy nie mają fanów, ale wyraźnie to nie jest to samo. Nie, że oczekiwali tego samego, ale...  
        Odkąd zaczęli przygotowywać swój nowy album pięć miesięcy temu, PR pracował na okrągło, by wzmocnić pozycję chłopców i zebrać fanów, których zwykli mieć. Ale wydaje się, że ludzie pogodzili się z przerwą 1D. Little Mix nie było zaledwie rok i zdołały utrzymać swoją bazę fanów całkiem nieźle; ci, którzy odeszli wrócili z nowo wypuszczonym albumem albo pojawili się nowi, w zastępstwie za tych, którzy zniknęli. Wydaje się, że rok to limit zakresu uwagi od nastolatek. One Direction niemal dosięga dwóch lat i podczas gdy rzeczy nie są dokładnie na poziomie "możemy-równie-dobrze-poddać-się-nikt-nas-już-nie-lubi", nie są nigdzie w pobliżu powrotu, na który liczyli. I chodzi o to, że to nie tak, że dwunastolatki nadal są ich celem - oni dorośli; nie są już dłużej nastoletnimi chłopakami, śpiewającymi _Torn_ z świetnym zapałem. Są starsi, bardziej dojrzali, więc ich muzyka także taka jest. Idealnie, chcieliby zdobyć starszą widownie, kogoś bardziej w ich wieku - ale jak masz to zrobić, kiedy ludzie wciąż widzą cię jako osiemnastolatka z włosami Justina Biebera?  
       Louis wzdycha, gdy parkuje przed budynkiem, gdzie Modest!Management ma swoje biura. Pokrótce zastanawia się, czy to o tym będzie nowe spotkanie - nowa strategia PR-u, by przywrócić zespół do dawnej chwały, może. Chciałby zobaczyć jak to rozegrają.  
       W całej szczerości, Louis nie jest zbyt przychylny Modest! czy HJRP*, czy schematom reklam w ogóle. Był częścią tego przez większą część dwóch i pół lat, i to było okropne.  
        Swobodnie umawiał się z Eleanor przez jakieś cztery miesiące, kiedy oboje zgodzili się, że lepiej pasowali do siebie jako przyjaciele niż kochankowie. Jak każda poważna gwiazda pop, poinformował swój zespół PR o ich rozstaniu, by mogli pomyśleć, jak sobie z tym poradzić i to wtedy ta szarada, która miała być jego życiem przez kolejne dwa i pół roku się zaczęła. Został zaproszony na spotkanie takie jak to i spotkał się ze zmieszaną Eleanor na parkingu, która powiedziała mu, że także do niej dzwoniono. Kiedy weszli do pokoju konferencyjnego (wtedy pokój numer 1), głowa ich zespołu reklamowego poinformowała go, że chcieliby, by dalej umawiał się z Eleanor. Rozstanie teraz jedynie dodało by oliwy do ognia, do plotek o "Larrym Stylinsonie", bo, tak długo, jak byli w One Direction, zawsze były plotki o tym, że Louis był gejem i był w związku z Harrym. A nawet mimo tego, że to nie była i nie jest prawda (związek z Harrym; sprawa z gejem może mieć w sobie więcej prawdy), to nie wydawało się robić większej różnicy ich zarządowi.  
       Chcieli sprzedać One Direction, a zbyt dużo spekulacji o seksualności Louisa i Harry'ego najwyraźniej nie były korzystne. Chłopcy hetero sprzedawali nagrania, chłopcy homo nie. Tak przynajmniej wtedy myśleli.  
        Patrząc teraz wstecz, Louis nie może rozgryźć jak sprawili, że on i Eleanor zgodzili się na to, ale tak się stało i zanim się obejrzeli, zgodzili się kontynuować związek publicznie. Na początku było w porządku. El była jego przyjaciółką i jeśli musieli kilka razy iść na zakupy, trzymać się za ręce i wymienić kilka niewinnych pocałunków, to było w porządku. Naprawdę nie chciał umawiać się z nikim innym, więc to nie tak, że to tłumiło jego życie społeczne. Oni albo mieli trasę, albo coś promowali, albo pracowali ciężko nad następnym albumem, więc nawet jeśli by chciał, nie był w pozycji, by zacząć nowe związki.  
        Więc naprawdę, to pseudo-umawianie się było na początku w porządku; nie w porządku było wtedy, kiedy powiedziano mu, że on i Harry powinni ograniczyć swoje interakcje publicznie i na scenie do absolutnego minimum. Dla zewnętrznego świata, jak gdyby, nie byli już nawet przyjaciółmi. Najwyraźniej tak zwane Larry Shippers jedynie taktowały Eleanor jako brodę i nadal myślały, że Harry i Louis byli w prawdziwym związku. Louis podziwiał ich oddanie - nawet, jeśli to nie była prawda.  
         Jasne, przyjaźń jego i Harry'ego była i nadal jest raczej specjalna - zdecydowanie nie taka, jaką dzieli z pozostałymi chłopcami lub z kimkolwiek innym w swoim życiu, ale oni nigdy nie byli romantycznie zaangażowani. Byli najlepszymi kumplami, bliższymi, niż Louis był z kimś kiedykolwiek, ale nigdy nie byli parą.  
         W każdym razie zostali zmuszeni do przejścia od przebywania razem do minimalnych interakcji, kiedy byli przed ludźmi. Stale kazano im siadać z daleka od siebie podczas wywiadów, tak bardzo, jak to możliwe, ich zespół czasami nawet szedł tak daleko, że rozdzielał ich na dwie małe grupki, ale, oczywiście, Harry i Louis nigdy nie byli w tej samej.  
        To postawiło ostateczne napięcie w ich związku na początku i Harry'emu szczególnie trudno było się z tym pogodzić. Jako idealista i optymista, chwała temu chłopcu, nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jak ich publiczne interakcje mogły wyrządzić krzywdę zespołowi - mimo wszystko, jak Harry często wyciągał to w kłótniach, był pewien procent fandomu, który myślał, że są razem i chciał, by byli razem. Także, Harry czuł się dość komfortowo ze swoją seksualnością i od dawna naciskał na zarząd, by pozwolili mu się ujawnić. Louis w tajemnicy myśli, że jeśli była jedna osoba na planecie, która mogła by ujawnić się jako gej i nie doświadczyć nienawiści z tego powodu, to właśnie Harry Styles. Ale nawet teraz, sześć lat odkąd zostali zespołem, Harry'emu wciąż nie pozwalano na potwierdzenie raz na zawsze swojej seksualności (to była kolejna klauzula w ich kompromisie na przerwę z zarządem). Louisowi także nie, jeśli o to chodzi, ale w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, Louis nie był całkiem pewien, czy w ogóle chciał, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Możliwe, że nie przez kolejne sto lat.   
        Louis przechodzi przez parking (na szczęście nie wpadając na Eleanor tym razem) i wkraczając do budynku Modest!, ostatni raz przywołuje sobie to w swoich myślach... tak, możesz nazwać go bojaźliwym, w porządku.  
       Potrząsa głową, jakby starał się pozbyć tych myśli i uśmiecha się, kiwając głową w geście powitania do pary biznesmenów, którzy czekają za windą. Gdy ta przyjeżdża, Louis wchodzi i przyciska guzik ósmego piętra, zanim wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i sprawdza godzinę. 8:47 pojawia się na ekranie jego iPhone’a i Louis pozwala sobie na krótką chwilę wewnętrznego świętowania faktu, że po raz pierwszy w życiu najwyraźniej nie jest spóźniony. To nie powinno być taką wielką sprawą, ale naprawdę jest. Louis jest jednym z tych ludzi, którzy notorycznie się spóźniają, chyba, że ma kogoś innego, kto zarządza jego czasem, a nawet wtedy częściej niż nie, wciąż nie zdąża na czas.   
        Jednak tym razem jest nawet nieco wcześniej i domyśla się, że jeśli kiedykolwiek był czas, by być punktualnym, to właśnie teraz. Mimo wszystko spotkanie zostało zażądane przez głowę Modest!Management i chociaż Louis nie ma zbyt ciepłych uczuć do mężczyzny, nie sądzi, że bycie spóźnionym poprawiłoby ich stosunki.  
        Wychodzi, gdy winda wydała z siebie „ding” i mija recepcje bez ogłaszania kim jest ani dlaczego przyszedł. Mógł być na przerwie przez dwa lata, ale wciąż jest Louisem Tomlinsonem i jeśli recepcjonistka go nie rozpoznaje, cóż, to przykre; życie pod głazem bez żadnej interakcji z zewnętrznym światem przez _przynajmniej_ cztery i pół roku nie mogło być zabawne.  
         Miał swoją niezależną część interakcji z Modestem! przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy, więc z łatwością znajduje drogę do pokoju konferencyjnego numer dwa, ale nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że to spotkanie jest inne. Sposób, w jaki to traktowali – sekretna organizacja szpiegów, Louis znowu myśli – jest zdecydowanie inna od innych razy, kiedy po prostu byli umówieni na tygodniowe plany podróży, które otrzymywali z czasem zapowiadanych nagrań, wywiadów i tak dalej.  
        Gdy sięga po klamkę, decyduje się nie zastanawiać zbytnio nad tym; za chwilę i tak będzie wiedział czego chcą, nie ma potrzeby martwić się o to teraz.  
Wchodząc do pokoju, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką widzi, są plecy kogoś innego.   
  - Dobry, Haz. – Louis mówi radośnie, gdy wchodzi do pokoju, pozwalając drzwiom zatrzasnąć się za nim. To poniekąd ulga, że to nie jest spotkanie-jeden-na-jednego – że inni chłopcy też tu będą.  
       Harry podskakuje nieco na przywitanie, najwyraźniej nie słysząc otwierających się drzwi.  
  - Chryste, Lou – mówi, starając się brzmieć na rozdrażnionego, ale zawodząc, gdy wielki uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył Louisa.  
       Dwudziestodwuletni Harry stał się jeszcze bardziej wspaniały (Zamknij się. Louis ma prawo docenienia piękna, kiedy je widzi, więc bądź miły). Wciąż jest tak hipsterski, jak zawsze, ze swoimi uniesionymi lokami, białym t-shirtem pokazującym idealną ilość jego obojczyków i intrygujących tatuaży, ale wciąż zostawiającym wiele do wyobrażenia. Chociaż, jeśli jest szanująca się kobieta hetero lub mężczyzna gej (ahem, ktokolwiek, naprawdę), kto jeszcze nie wygooglował zdjęć Harry’ego Stylesa bez koszulki... cóż, Louisowi jest bardzo przykro z ich powodu. Najwyraźniej nie wiedzą co tracą. Także, jeśli Louis po prostu mógłby zobaczyć tatuaż motyla przez biały materiał koszulki, cóż, zdecydowanie by nie narzekał.  
       Harry mruży oczy i przez sekundę Louis boi się, że przyłapał go na jawnym obczajaniu go, co, wiecie, zdecydowanie przypadało pod kategorię „niezręczne” i „sytuacje, które lepiej unikać”.  
  - Jesteś wcześnie. – Harry mówi zamiast tego i, cóż, _uff_.  
       Louis szczerzy się.  
  - Nie brzmij na tak zaskoczonego, skarbie. To kiedyś musiało się stać.  
  - Raz na dekadę, może.  
  - Hmm. – Louis buczy pod nosem poniekąd w zgodzie, gdy siada obok Harry’ego. Decydując się zmienić temat, wypowiada pytanie, które nużyło go od znalezienia już czekającego Harry’ego. – Gdzie są pozostali? To nie podobne do Liama, by jeszcze tu nie był.  
  - Nie wiem – odpowiada Harry. – Zaczynałem się zastanawiać, czy nie zwołali nas na osobne spotkania czy coś, ale teraz, gdy tu jesteś, przypuszczam, że nie.  
  - Tak. – Louis zgadza się. – Jestem pewien, że będą tu w każdej chwili.  
        Harry mruczy w zgodzie.  
  - Więc, jakieś ekscytujące wieści?  
  - Och, tak. – Louis odpowiada sarkastycznie. – Byłem na wszelkiego rodzaju emocjonujących przygodach odkąd wczoraj po próbach się rozeszliśmy.  
          Harry przewraca oczami, ale i tak się śmieje.  
  - Nigdy nie wiadomo, Lou. Mogłeś mieć gorącą randkę czy coś. – Szturcha go żartobliwie łokciem.  
  - Och, tak. – Louis odpowiada poważnie. – Miałem, jeśli o to chodzi. Okropnie gorącą, właściwie. Angażującą mnie i dwóch kolesi o imieniu-  
  - Hej! – Harry przerywa mu, unosząc ręce, by zasygnalizować, by przerwał. – Nie chcę słyszeć co robisz w sypialni.  
         Louis śmieje się i potrząsa głową. Zawsze było śmiesznie łatwo dokuczyć Harry’emu i Louis to kocha.  
  - Mnie i dwóch mężczyzn o imieniu Ben i Jerry**, Harry. – Przerywa na chwilę, zanim szczerzy się głupio. – Hej, rymuje się!  
       Harry kręci głową, ale nie może ukryć uśmiechu.  
  - Przysięgam na Boga, Lou, czasami naprawdę jesteś pięciolatkiem.  
  - Cóż, mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsi pięciolatkowie nie mówią żartów o seksie, ale może to tylko ja...   
       Harry otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zanim może wydostać z siebie słowo, drzwi znowu się otwierają.  
\- Ach, Harry, Louis. – Richard Griffiths wita ich, gdy wchodzi do pomieszczenia, a za nim podąża Harry Magee i Simon Jones oraz cały zespół PR One Direction. – Jak miło, że mogliście do nas dołączyć w ostatniej chwili.  
        Louis i Harry wymieniają zmieszane spojrzenia, ale szybko są zmuszeni do odwrócenia uwagi, by przywitać się ze wszystkimi nowymi ludźmi. Potrząsając dłonie i mamrocząc uprzejme powitania, szybko znajdują się, siedząc naprzeciw dwóch założycieli Modest!Management, z resztą ludzi ściśniętych wokół nich.  
  - W porządku – mówi Harry Magee. – Przejdźmy do interesów, możemy?   
         Kładzie dłonie na stole i kaszle cicho. W każdej innej sytuacji Louis prawdopodobnie podziwiałby zdolność mężczyzny do przejścia do rzeczy i pominięcia błahych rozmówek, ale w tym przypadku jest po prostu zmieszany.   
          Wydaje się, że Harry także.  
  - Chwileczkę – mówi. – Nie poczekamy za innymi?  
         Griffiths i Magee wymieniają szybkie spojrzenia, zanim Griffiths odchrząkuje i odpowiada:  
  - Na tym spotkaniu będzie tylko wasza dwójka.   
        Louis unosi brew i, okej, to było nieoczekiwane. Grupowe spotkanie lub, cholera, nawet indywidualne spotkanie miałoby sens, ale spotkanie angażujące tylko jego i Harry’ego, to jest dziwne. Podobieństwa do ostatniego razu, gdy Louis był zawołany na spotkanie bez pozostałych chłopców zaczynają sprawiać, że czuje się niekomfortowo, ale próbuje przytłumić te myśli. Lepiej nie robić z igły widły i takie tam.  
         Tak jakby  Harry mógł słyszeć to, co Louis myśli i mógł wyczuć jego lekką paniką, sięga i kładzie swoją dłoń na tej Louisa, która spoczywa na jego udzie i ściska ją łagodnie. Louis nie może stłumić łagodnego uśmiechu, który pojawia się na jego twarzy i, raczej instynktownie, odwraca swoją dłoń i splata palce z tymi Harry’ego.  
       To powinno być dziwne, ale nie jest. To tylko oni.  
  - Racja. – Magee odchrząkuje znowu, zaczynając tam, gdzie skończył, nim Harry mu przerwał. – Jak obaj jesteście świadomi, baza waszych fanów nie jest tak liczna, jakbyśmy tego chcieli i nawet jeśli stale wzrasta, im bliżej jesteśmy wypuszczenia waszego albumu, a wszelkie promocje, które robicie wydają się pomagać, to nie wystarczające.  
  - To, co potrzebujemy. – Kobieta z ich zespołu PR-u odzywa się. – To coś dużego, coś, co przykuje uwagę światowych mediów i przywróci dawnych fanów.  
  - Mówicie o chwycie reklamowym? – pyta Harry, a jego brwi są ściągnięte w zmieszaniu i rozmyślaniu.  
  - Zasadniczo, tak. Przechodziliśmy przez różne scenariusze, bazując na tym, którzy fani zostali lojalni, a którzy nie, także myślimy nad tym, co może wygrać uwagę od fanów i mediów. Także, co może sprawić, że będziecie wystarczająco interesujący, by nowi ludzie sprawdzili waszą nową muzykę.  
  - Harry, naciskałeś na nas, byśmy pozwolili ci ujawnić niemal od kiedy tylko zaczęliśmy was reprezentować – mówi Griffiths, odchylając się na krześle i skupiając spojrzenie na Harrym. – Teraz jest czas.  
         Zmarszczka na czole Harry’ego się pogłębia.  
  - Co to ma wspólnego z Louisem? – pyta.  
  - Wszystko – odpowiada Simon Jones, a Louis naprawdę, naprawdę nie lubi tego mężczyzny. – Podczas gdy kobieciarz Harry Styles, ujawniający się jego gej z cała pewnością jest warty opublikowania, to wciąż nie zrobi nic, tylko odstraszy fanów, a my zdecydowanie nie chcemy, by tak było. Jednak, jeśli wy dwoje się ujawnicie-  
  - Ale Louis nigdy nie wyraził zainteresowania w ujawnieniu się. – Harry przerywa.  
         Louis zauważa jak, nawet, jeśli Harry mówi tak wolno, jak zawsze, pojawia się coś twardego w jego głosie, co rzadko tam jest.  
  - Może nie. – Zgadza się Griffiths. – Ale jestem pewien, że Louis jest chętny do kilku poświęceń dla dobra zespołu.  
         Więc tak, Louis naprawdę, naprawdę nie lubił także jego.  
  - Nie powinien! – Harry protestuje gorąco. – Jego seksualność nie jest czymś, co możecie wykorzystać, zanim będzie gotowy by-  
  - Jest w porządku, Haz. – Louis słyszy siebie, chociaż to naprawdę, naprawdę nie jest w porządku.  
         Sama myśl o wyjściu publicznie ze swoją seksualnością jest wystarczająca, by zmienić jego wnętrzności w ciasno zwiniętą kulkę gorącej paniki. Doszedł do porządku dziennego z faktem, że jest bardzo mało zainteresowany seksem z kobietą, ale to nie jest coś, czym szczególnie chętnie chce podzielić się z resztą świata. Ilość ludzi, która będzie ustawiała się w kolejne, by powiedzieć „A nie mówiłem”, jest wystarczającym powodem, by  odsunąć to ogłoszenie na czas nieokreślony.   
        Ściska dłoń Harry’ego, która wciąż jest splątana razem z jego pod stołem, by zapewnić go, że to w porządku i czuje, jak Harry rozluźnia się lekko, a bolesny uścisk, w którym trzymał dłoń Louisa nieco zelżył.  
\- Nie widzę jednak w jaki sposób posiadanie dwójki gejów w zespole będzie w jakikolwiek sposób mniej odstraszające dla fanów. Prawiliście nam kazania wystarczająco razy o tym, że musimy wydawać się osiągalni dla fanów, jakbyśmy faktycznie mogli pewnego dnia się z nimi umawiać, więc posiadanie nie jednego, a dwóch członków, ogłaszających, że są gejami, wydaje się być szczególnie nieproduktywne.   
       Pani z PR-u uśmiecha się do niego.  
  - Tak. – Zgadza się. – Ma pan rację, panie Tomlinson, pod normalnymi okolicznościami to zdecydowanie byłoby zbliżone do zawodowego samobójstwa, ale wasza dwójka jest raczej specjalnym przypadkiem. Tak długo, jak istnieje One Direction, były spekulacje o waszym związku. – Kiwa głową pomiędzy Harrym i Louisem.  
  - Louis i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, zawsze byliśmy. – Przerywa Harry, sztywniejąc.  
  - Tak, jesteśmy tego świadomi. Jednak, fani najwyraźniej nie są.  
  - Do czego to zmierza? – pyta Louis, zmęczony owijaniem w bawełnę.  
        Jeśli chcą zasugerować to, czego się zaczyna obawiać, chce, by powiedzieli to tak szybko, jak to możliwe, by mógł odpowiedzieć donośnym „NIE, DO CHOLERY!” i wyciągnąć Harry’ego z pokoju konferencyjnego na złamanie karku.  
  - Chcemy dać fanom to, czego chcą. – Oświadcza Magee, kładąc dłonie na stole przed sobą i pochylają się do przodu. – Chcemy dać im Larry’ego Stylinsona.  
        Następująca cisza jest ogłuszająca. Louis jest całkiem pewien, że jeśli upuściłby pinezkę, rozeszłoby się echo. Wydaje się, że wszyscy wstrzymują oddechy, czekając na reakcję Louisa i Harry’ego.   
        I tak, to jest _dokładnie_ to, czego Louis się obawiał, tak szybko, jak zaczęli mówić o Larrym Stylinsonie. Nawet jeśli Louis poniekąd przewidział, że to nadchodzi, a jego reakcja z pewnością wciąż jest „ _absolutnie, kurwa, nie_ ”, znajduje siebie, ogłuszonego ciszą. Zdecydowanie to nie jest coś, co zdarza mu się często.   
  - Nie. – Głos Harry’ego wyrywa ich wszystkich z chwili transu. – Nie. – Powtarza z wrogością w głosie. – Nigdy w życiu. – I, okej, Louis rozumie niechęć, naprawdę, ma takie samo zdanie, jak Harry, ale czy on naprawdę musi brzmieć tak, jakby sama wizja umawiania się z Louisem była uosobieniem wszystkiego złego w życiu? – Louis nie będzie przechodził przez kolejną publiczną farsę, jak jego związek z Eleanor. On jest człowiekiem. Jesteśmy ludźmi. Nie jesteśmy pionkami  w waszej małej grze w szachy przeciwko reszcie świata.  
         Okej. Więc tak, może to bardziej fakt, że Harry jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i cholernie dobrą osobą, a mniej fakt, że porównuje umawianie się z Louisem do zjedzenia własnej wagi w ślimakach czy coś równie obrzydliwego. Dobrze wiedzieć, wiecie, tak na przyszłość.  
        Kobieta z PR-u (Laura? Lauren? Coś w tym stylu) zaciska usta i mruży oczy.  
  - Jesteśmy całkiem świadomi, że jesteście istotami ludzkimi, panie Styles. I mogę zapewnić pana, że chcemy jedynie dobra zespołu. Jeśli chcecie, by One Direction osiągnęło dawną sławę, coś musi zostać zrobione.  
        Harry naprawdę parska, a Louis czuje, że może to jest czas, by otrząsnąć się ze swojego transu i dołączyć do rozmowy.  
  - Wybaczcie, jeśli się mylę – mówi, a jego głos ocieka sarkazmem. – Ale o ile mi wiadomo, tworzymy muzykę i ostatnim razem, gdy sprawdzałem, mieliśmy cholernie dobry album do wypuszczenia. Jak dotąd najlepszy i, wiecie, to może być dziwna koncepcja, ale może pozwolimy mówić muzyce za siebie, tak?  
        Griffiths potrząsa głową.  
  - To nie będzie wystarczające, chłopcy. Chcielibyśmy pozwolić muzyce przemówić za siebie, pozwolić, by to było to, co przyciągnie nowych fanów, ale by to się stało, ludzie muszą rzeczywiście tego posłuchać.  
          Louis unosi brew.  
  - To nieco okrutne, no nie? To nie tak, że jesteśmy dawno zapomnianym zespołem indie. Ludzie wciąż o nas dbają.  
  - Ale nie wystarczająco. – Oświadcza Jones. – Powracacie ze swojej przerwy i potrzebujemy czegoś, by utrzymać was w mediach, kiedy będziemy promować nowy album. Potrzebujemy czegoś kontrowersyjnego, by uchwycić uwagę publiki. W tym przypadku każdy rozgłos jest dobry, a coś takiego utrzymałoby was w centrum uwagi. Jeśli możemy przyciągnąć ludzi przez wasz związek, bardziej niż prawdopodobne będzie to, że zostaną dla waszej muzyki. Potrzebujemy, by ludzie mówili o was. Im więcej piszą w tabloidach, gazetach, Internecie, tym więcej ludzi o was usłyszy, więcej ludzi będzie zaintrygowanych tym, z czym wyjdziecie tym razem.  
         Louis otwiera usta, nie całkowicie pewien co chce powiedzieć, poza tym, że z pewnością nie zamierza zgodzić się na ich plan. Ale nigdy się nię nie odzywa, bo płochliwy głos brzmi z jego lewej strony. Niemal zapomniał, że wszyscy inni są obecni na spotkaniu, więc to lekkie zaskoczenie, kiedy ktoś inny niż Griffiths, Magee, Jones czy babka-PR się odzywa.  
  - Może możemy zgodzić się na kompromis – mówi mężczyzna. Jest dość młody, prawdopodobnie w wieku Louisa i Louis podejrzewa, że jest prosto ze szkoły. Wylądował w niezłej pracy. – Jeśli mamy wystrzelić ich związek, a publika źle na to zareaguje, to będzie katastrofalne dla zespołu. Może możemy przeprowadzić próbę. Pozwólmy Louisowi i Harry’emu na większe interakcje publicznie. Ustawmy im kilka sesji zdjęciowych, gdzie będą robić coś tylko we dwoje – nie wiem, pójdą na zakupy, zjedzą razem kolację – a potem zobaczmy jak zareaguje na to publika. Zobaczmy, czy zainteresowanie zespołem wzrośnie czy zmaleje. Jeśli to pomoże stworzyć histerię wokół zespołu, może Harry i Louis to rozważą, a jeśli okaże się, że ludzie źle zareagują na Team Larry, z łatwością możemy powiedzieć, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, jak zawsze.  
         Jego monolog zastępuje cisza i Louis wykorzystuje możliwość do zerknięcia na Harry’ego. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Harry patrzy na niego. Nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy, Harry unosi brwi w pytaniu i pochyla głowę w stronę Louisa, jakby mówiąc, że to całkowicie zależne od niego.  
I w całej szczerości, Louis naprawdę nie widzi żadnej krzywdy w tym, co zasugerował mężczyzna. Spędzanie czasu z Harrym, może to zrobić. Zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie może to zrobić. Właściwie, to brzmi naprawdę, cholernie _miło_.  
      Wzrusza ramionami z małym uśmiechem, jakby mówiąc „równie dobrze możemy”. Harry ściska jego dłoń i, och, Louis całkowicie zapomniał, że ich palce wciąż są splecione.  
  - Okej – mówi, przełamując ciszę. – Nie zgadzamy się na fałszywy związek, ale... wypróbujemy wody. I jeśli to... ten _chwyt reklamowy._ – Wypluwa te słowa jakby były czymś obrzydliwym. – Faktycznie pomoże z popularnością zespołu, może ponownie ocenimy udawanie. – Słowa smakują gorzko w jego ustach, a on nie może nic poradzić na uczucie, jakby zostali sprzedali.  
         Są dobrzy; są naprawdę, cholernie dobrzy. O wiele, wiele lepsi niż byli dwa lata temu, z niesamowitym albumem, który faktycznie napisali całkowicie sami i to wydaje się takie brudne, że muszą uciekać się do fałszywego związku i manipulacji publiką, by odzyskać sukces.  
       Sposób, w jaki Griffiths, Magee i Jones uśmiechają się do niego mówi mu, że wiedzą, że wygrali. To cholernie niesprawiedliwe, że wydaje się, że nie ważne co, są uwięzieni w bańce udawania, nie mogą nigdy być po prostu tym, kim są. Muszą kształtować się do tego, co, według zarządu, przyniesie najwięcej pieniędzy. Ale to będzie ostatni raz, Louis przysięga sobie, po tym, kiedy One Direction wróci do dawnej chwały, nigdy więcej nie będą udawać kogoś, kim nie są.   
       Louis wzdycha.  
  - Cóż, jeśli to wszystko, naprawdę musiałbym iść. Jestem zapracowany. Piosenki do napisania, muzyka do nagrania – wiecie, rzeczy, które członkowie zespołu robią, kiedy nie kreują ogromniastych chwytów reklamowych, by nabrać resztę świata. – Kątem oka Louis widzi, jak usta Harry’ego unoszą się w małym, rozbawionym uśmiechu.  
  - Racja – mówi Magee. – Skontaktujemy się z wami odnośnie sesji zdjęciowej. Myślę, może wycieczka do supermarketu mogłaby odbyć się jutro?  
       Babka od PR-u kiwa głową.  
  - Myślę, że to dobry początek. Już wczoraj znieśliśmy zakaz robienia Harry’emu i Louisowi, gdy są razem, więc nie ma z tym problemu. Dlaczego nie wyjdziecie jutro, jakoś koło czwartej popołudniu? Pod jaki sklep powinnam wysłać paparazzi?  
  - Jest Tesco blisko mojego mieszkania – odpowiada Harry, a potem odwraca się do Louisa. – Ugotuję nam potem kolację u mnie, co? Chyba, że masz plany?  
       Louis potrząsa głową.  
  - Żadnych planów. – Potwierdza i, naprawdę, jak daleko chwyt reklamowy i udawany związek idzie, to wydaje się jak razie całkiem w porządku. Mała wycieczka do Tesco i domowy posiłek z Harrym – tak, Louis zdecydowanie może pomyśleć o gorszych rzeczach.  
       Uśmiech Harry’ego jest oślepiający.  
  - Świetnie – mówi. – Cóż, skoro to ustalone, naprawdę musimy iść. Spotykamy się w południe z chłopakami, a ja naprawdę chciałbym zjeść przed tym śniadaniem. – Pozostawiając małe miejsce na kłótnię, Harry wstaje ze swojego krzesła, a Louis za nim podąża.  
       Gdy dochodzą do drzwi, Louis odwraca się i salutuje im z kpiarskim uśmiechem, zanim mówi:  
  - Powiedziałbym, że to była przyjemność, ale mama nauczyła mnie, by nie kłamać.  
       Nie poświęca czasu, by wyłapać ich reakcje, tylko odwraca się na piętach i ciągnie szczerzącego się Harry’ego za nadgarstek w stronę windy.   
        Kiedy są w środku, rozciąga się między nimi niezręczna cisza. Wydaje się, że żaden nie jest do końca pewien jak zachować się teraz, gdy są tylko we dwójkę. Louis był tak stanowczy w tym, że nigdy więcej nie będzie częścią chwytu reklamowego, takiego jak związek z Eleanor, ale jakoś i tak zdołali go przekonać. Jasne, nie zgodził się od razu na ten cały związek, ale Louis jest całkiem pewien, że i tak skończą, zgadzając się na to. Można powiedzieć wiele rzeczy o zarządzie One Direction i ich zespole PR-u – zwłaszcza odnośnie moralności i metod, ale jednej rzeczy nie można zignorować – są dobrzy w tym, co robią. Wiedzą jak wykreować wyniki i Louis mógłby założyć się o większą część swoich oszczędności, że jeśli Modest! przewidział,  że to zadziała, to zadziała.  
  - Więc... – Harry w końcu przełamuje ciszę. – To było nieoczekiwane, huh?  
       Louis uśmiecha się cierpko i potrząsa głową.  
  - Nie, nie całkowicie. Było upiornie wiele podobieństw do tego, jak zawołali mnie tu z Eleanor.  
  - Och, racja. Przez sekundę o tym zapomniałem... – Harry milknie, z roztargnieniem machając dłońmi.  
  - Co? O tym, że byłem tu, zrobiłem to? Jestem ekspertem w ustawianych związkach. – Louis dokańcza.  
       Chciał, żeby to wyszło jako żart, ale brzmi bardziej gorzko niż cokolwiek innego. Harry krzywi się, a jego łagodne „Lou...” mówi Louisowi, że też to zauważył.   
  - Nie, Haz. – Louis przerywa mu łagodnie, a jego dłoń unosi się, by pociągnąć za zabłąkany loczek. – Jezu, nie miałem tego na myśli w ten sposób. To nie jest nic takiego jak z El.   
       Harry kręci głową, marszcząc brwi.  
  - Poza tym, że naprawdę, naprawdę jest takie samo, Lou, a ty byłeś wtedy cholernie nieszczęśliwy.  
  - To nie to samo, Harry, naprawdę. I nie byłem nieszczęśliwy, nie naprawdę. Ta cała szarada była do dupy, tak, ale to nie byłoby takie złe, gdybym nie został zmuszony to wycięcia cię ze swojego życia. To była najgorsza część. Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, Harry. Z całą szczerością, to tylko świetny powód dla nas, by spędzać ze sobą śmiesznie dużą ilość czasu. Będzie tego tak dużo, że będziesz mieć mnie dość.  
       Harry znów kręci głową, a jego loki podskakują, ale tym razem uśmiecha się.  
  - To niemożliwe, Lou. Naprawdę, naprawdę niemożliwe.   
       Coś ciepłego rozlewa się w piersi Louisa, ale zostaje uratowany od analizy tego, całkiem dosłownie, przez dzwonek, sygnalizujący, że dotarli na parter. Harry wyciąga do przez drzwi za nadgarstek, a Louis nie może nie zauważyć, jak ogromna dłoń Harry’ego otacza jego nadgarstek jakby nie był większy od dziecka.  
  - Louis? Louis? – Głos Harry’ego przywraca go do rzeczywistości, gdy odrywa wzrok od ich rąk i skupia się na twarzy chłopaka.  
  - Przepraszam – mówi. – Musiałem na chwilę odlecieć. Co mówiłeś?  
  - Pytałem, czy chciałbyś coś ze mną zjeść? To byłaby jak nasza pierwsza, prawdziwa udawana randka, tak?  
  - Jasne. – Louis kiwa głową. – Właściwie nie miałem nic od rana poza herbatą, więc jedzenie brzmi bardzo dobrze.  
       Harry szczerzy się.  
  - Świetnie, znam naprawdę dobrą kawiarnię niedaleko stąd, robią najlepsze smażone jedzenie w twoim życiu.  
  - Zatem prowadź, młody Haroldzie.  
       Harry uderza biodrem w to Louisa i trzęsie głową, szczerząc się.  
  - Już nie taki młody, Tomlinson.  
        I, och, tylko Harry mógł rozważać dwadzieścia dwa lata jako „już-nie-tak-młody”, ale znowu, Harry przeszedł przez więcej w ciągu swoich dwudziestu dwóch lat życia, niż większość przez całe życie.  
  - Dla mnie zawsze będziesz młody. – Louis celowo utrzymuje swój głos jako lekki i żartobliwy.  
       Harry poważnie kiwa głową w odpowiedzi.  
  - Śpiewaliśmy Forever Young.  
        Śmiejąc się na głos, Louis się zgadza.  
  - Śpiewaliśmy, Haz. Śpiewaliśmy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HJRP - firma PR.   
> Ben i Jerry – prawdopodobnie chodzi o firmę produkującą lody.


	3. Rozdział I, część II

 

       Okazuje się, że Harry ma rację, miejsce serwuje naprawdę fantastyczne smażone jedzenie. Zostali usadzeni natychmiast w raczej ruchliwej kawiarni, więc Louis przypuszcza, że wciąż istnieje jakaś korzyść z bycia gwiazdą, połączona z ich nazwiskiem. To dla nich śmiesznie łatwe, wpaść z powrotem ich starą dynamikę, prawie jakby czas nigdy nie minął.To nie tak, że nie spędzali razem czasu w czasie przerwy, wszyscy chłopcy świadomie czynili wysiłek, by upewnić się, że rozmawiali regularnie (jakby istniała jakaś inna możliwość) i spotykali się tak często, jak to możliwe i oczywiście, Louis i Harry spotykali się tylko we dwójkę, gdy tylko mogli. Spędzali mnóstwo czasu razem przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy, pisząc, nagrywając i poprawiając album, dopóki nie byli usatysfakcjonowani, ale to jest bardzo, bardzo długi czas, odkąd byli tylko we dwójkę w miejscu publicznym takie jak to. Rozmowa płynie między nimi z łatwością, unikając wszystkiego powiązanego ze spotkaniem, które właśnie opuścili i ignorując ludzi dookoła nich.

       Ich przyjaźń zawsze była bez wysiłkowa, a Louis nie sądzi, że istnieje jakakolwiek osoba w jego życiu, z którą jest bardziej zsynchronizowany niż z Harrym. Kradną jedzenie ze swoich talerzy, śmieją się ze swoich żałosnych dowcipów i rozmawiają o wszystkim, począwszy od tego, kiedy Zayn i Perrie będą mieli swoje pierwsze dziecko (jeszcze kilka lat, decydują, przynajmniej dopóki sama myśl nie będzie cholernie przerażała Zayna) do tego, jak wiele różnych dań na wynos będzie u Zayna (dużo, zgadzają się, ponieważ Niall przynosi jedzenie, a on nigdy nie może się zdecydować tylko na jedną rzecz; zazwyczaj pragnie sajgonek, ale w tym samym czasie chce pizzę pepperoni i zielone curry).

       Kiedy w końcu kończą swoje jedzenie, Louis wyciąga portfel i płaci za wszystko, zanim Harry może w ogóle sięgnąć po swój.

  - Hej! – Harry protestuje. – Nie musiałeś tego robić.

  - Chciałem. – Louis mówi szczerze, zanim wygina usta w uśmieszku. – Poza tym, nie słyszałeś, że zawsze powinieneś być dżentelmenem i płacić za posiłek swojej randki?

       Harry sapie.

  - Zatem ja jutro płacę za kolację. I następnym razem, gdy wyjdziemy.

  - Następnym razem, no, no. – Louis dokucza. – Ależ jesteś pewny, co? Może nie będzie kolejnej randki.

  - Muszę ci powiedzieć, że już mamy jedną ustaloną na jutro, więc.

  - Przypuszczam, że tak. Zatem w porządku. Powinniśmy... – Louisowi przerywa cichy, nerwowy kaszel. Odwracając się do źródła hałasu, Louis napotyka dwie dziewczyny, nastolatki.

  - Nie chcemy w niczym przeszkadzać. – Jedna z dziewczyn zaczyna nerwowo i, och, uprzejmość, to miłe. – My tylko, uhm, naprawdę, naprawdę lubimy waszą muzykę-

  - Jesteśmy wielkimi fankami! – Druga przerywa entuzjastycznie.

       Ta pierwsza uśmiecha się, najwyraźniej uspokojona przez pasję swojej przyjaciółki.

  - Tak, jesteśmy podekscytowane waszym nowym albumem.

  - Dziękujemy. – Harry szczerzy się. – Cieszymy się z powrotu.

       Obie dziewczyny uśmiechają się, wyraźnie bardziej zrelaksowane i to jest to, jak Harry działa na ludzi, ponieważ jest on uosobieniem spokoju i uprzejmości, i jest po prostu miły, tak więc musiałbyś być kimś nieludzkim, by nie czuć się przy nim spokojnie.

  - Mogłybyśmy prosić o zdjęcie i może autograf?

       Tym razem Louis odpowiada:

  - Absolutnie!

       Uśmiecha się do nich i wow, okej, może to Harry tak na niego działa albo Louis szczerze za tym tęsknił, bo szczerzy się głupio, gdy dziewczyny robią zdjęcia, wciskając się między niego i Harry’ego. To głupie, a on to kocha.

       I, okej, to nie tak, że nie robił sobie fanowskich zdjęć w czasie przerwy – szczególnie teraz, gdy promocja nowego albumu wzrasta, ale minęły cholerne lata, odkąd mógł to zrobić z Harrym i jakoś to sprawia, że jest to o wiele, wiele lepsze.

       Podpisują się, a Louis nawet poświęca swój czas na napisanie małego, osobistego powitania i cholerny poranek zmienia się w naprawdę dobry dzień. Gdy Harry wręcza dziewczynom zeszyt, na którym naskrobał swoje imię, Louis szczerzy się do nich i pyta:

  - Coś jeszcze?

        Oczekuje, że będą się śmiały, może (prawdopodobnie?) zarumienią się i odejdą, ale ta nieśmiała się waha.

  - Mogłabym, ehm, mogłabym zrobić zdjęcie waszej dwójce?

       Louis zerka na Harry’ego i widzi, że ten się do niego uśmiecha.

  - Jasne! – mówi Harry i owija rękę wokół pasa Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej.

       Louis wtula się w niego przez instynkt i gdy dziewczyna przygotowuje swojego iPhone’a, Louis zostaje uderzony przez nagłą, diabelską inspirację. Staje na palcach (cholerny Harry i jego przyspieszony wzrost), ciągnie jego ramię, by nachylić go do siebie i gdy słyszy migawkę aparatu, przyciska swoje usta do policzka Harry’ego.

       Odsuwając się, odwraca się do dziewczyn z uśmiechem.

  - Jak wyszło, kochanie? W porządku?

       I tak, bazując na sposobie, w jaki dziewczyna się rumieni i kiwa głową, i szczerzy się, Louis myśli, że wyszło raczej w porządku. Macha im i ciągnie Harry’ego za sobą, w innym kierunku. Zabiera mu kilka chwil, by zauważyć, że Harry jest nietypowo cichy i, cholera, Louis nawet nie rozważał tego, że może chłopak nie czuł się dobrze z nagłym publicznym okazywaniem uczuć przez Louisa.

  - Kurwa, Harry, ja nie... – zaczyna przepraszać.

  - Nie, nie, Lou. Jest w porządku, jest idealnie. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś, to wszystko. – Harry przerywa mu i okej, czy Louis to sobie wyobraża, czy głos Harry’ego jest głębszy, bardziej zachrypnięty?

       Potrząsa głową; wyobrażanie sobie rzeczy jest pierwszą oznaką szaleństwa, jak powiadają? Czy może to chodziło o mówienie do siebie?

  - Cóż, świetnie. Fantastycznie. Nie mogę pozwolić, by mój fałszywy chłopak myślał, że moje usta są odrażające, czyż nie?

      Harry kręci czule głową.

  - Tylko ty, Lou – mówi. – Tylko ty.

  - Hej, obaj wiemy, że mnie kochasz, kochanie.

  - Ale tak jest, wiesz – mówi Harry i w jego głosie nie ma już śladu humoru. – Kocham cię.

       Louis uśmiecha się, bo, tak, on też naprawdę, naprawdę kocha tego chłopca – mężczyznę – przed sobą. Mówi to Harry’emu i ramiona Harry’ego widocznie się rozluźniają, jakby kwestionował to, jak bardzo Louisowi zależało. Głupi chłopak, jeśli kiedykolwiek myślał, że Louis mógłby go nie kochać.

  - Najlepsi kumple kiedykolwiek – dodaje i zderza swoje ramię z tym Harry’ego.

       Przez sekundę coś śmiesznego przebiega przez twarz Harry’ego, ale znika tak szybko jak się pojawia i może Louis po prostu to sobie wyobraża.

  - Tak. – Harry zgadza się. – Najlepsi kumple.

       Louis zatrzymuje się pod domem Zayna pół godziny później, Harry jest tuż za nim w swoim własnym aucie. Gdy wychodzi z samochodu, Louis zamyka je i opiera się o nie, czekając na Harry’ego, gdy ten parkuje swój samochód i podchodzi do niego. Obaj idą chodnikiem prowadzącym do drzwi wejściowych w przyjacielskiej ciszy. To jedna z ulubionych rzeczy Louisa, sposób, w jaki może po prostu być z Harrym. Nie ma potrzeby wypełniania ciszy bezmyślną pogawędką czy niezręczną rozmówką, czy nawet głęboką konwersacją. Obaj są absolutnie zadowoleni po prostu idąc w milczeniu, doceniając wzajemne towarzystwo.  
       Kiedy dochodzą do drzwi, Louis przesuwa rękę do klamki, gotowy popchnąć drzwi i wejść – już od dawna znieśli potrzebę dzwonienia i czekania z wejściem, kiedy wiedzą, że pozostali przyjdą, ale Harry sięga i powstrzymuje go. Uczucie dużej dłoni  Harry’ego, przykrywającej jego własną z ciepłem, przesyła nieoczekiwane dreszcze przez ciało Louisa, a on automatycznie patrzy na Harry’ego z dociekliwym wyrazem dominującym na twarzy.  
Louis unosi brew w pytaniu, a Harry przygryza wargę, wyglądając na zdenerwowanego.  
  - Powiemy im? – pyta ostatecznie.  
       Louis marszczy  brwi i Harry natychmiast zmienia zdanie, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę jak to zabrzmiało.  
  - Mam na myśli- mam na myśli, oczywiście, że im powiemy, ale, jak, teraz? Zrobimy to teraz? Czy później? Czy...? – Cichnie, patrząc na Louisa wielkimi oczami i wyglądając tak bardzo jak szesnastoletni Harry Styles, że pierś Louisa nieco boli.  
       Louis łagodnie obraca dłoń, tę która jest przykryta przez dłoń Harry’ego i złącza ich palce, pocierając kojąco kciukiem grzbiet jego ręki.  
  - Może – zaczyna powoli, bo, szczerze, naprawdę nie miał czasu by to wszystko przemyśleć, ledwo sam to ogarniał, nawet nie rozważał tego, jak pozostali chłopcy mogą się z tym czuć. – Może powinniśmy poczekać aż skończymy dzisiejsze spotkanie? Mam na myśli, zdecydowanie powiemy im dzisiaj, ale może najpierw zajmiemy się sprawami?  
       Harry przytakuje i przygryza wargę.  
  - Tak -  mówi. – To brzmi jak dobry pomysł.  
        Louis uśmiecha się do niego, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego, zanim puszcza ją i razem wchodzą do domu Zayna.  
  - Eeeeeeejjj! – Louis krzyczy głośno, informując ich o przybyciu, gdy idą korytarzem do salonu.  
  - Jesteśmy tu! – Słyszy krzyk Liama z kuchni i zmieniają nieco trasę, by dotrzeć tam.  
  - Cześć, chłopcy – mówi Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy on i Harry wchodzą do kuchni.  
       Pozostała trójka już tam jest, starając się uporządkować wszystkie posiłki na wynos, które Niall kupił im na lunch (wystarczająco, by nakarmić małą armię).  
  - Głodni? – pyta Niall, zapominając o jakiejkolwiek formie powitania, podczas gdy Zayn i Liam mamroczą swoje „cześć”, z uśmiechami pasującymi do tego Louisa. Liam przewraca czule oczami na Nialla.  
  - Nie szczególnie. – Louis odpowiada szczere. – Właśnie zjadłem najlepsze smażone jedzenie jakie miałem, od czasu gdy mieszkałem z Harrym.  
       Niall sapie, ale potem wzrusza ramionami.  
  - Zatem więcej dla mnie, przypuszczam. – Potem się szczerzy. – Wy dwaj przyjechaliście razem? Lepiej bądźcie ostrożni, nie chcemy znów wzbudzać plotek o Larrym.  
       Louis widzi kątem oka, jak Harry porusza się niezręcznie.  
  - Osobne auta, stary. – Louis odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami.  
       On zawsze jest tym, który odpowiada na pytania odnośnie związku jego i Harry’ego, i to nie jest dokładnie tak, że Louis ma coś przeciwko, ale czasami zastanawia się co takiego sprawia, że Harry czuje się z tym tak źle,  
       Niall szczerzy się i wzrusza ramionami, podnosząc tak dużo jedzenia, jak może unieść i niesie je to jadalni. Liam i Zayn robią to samo; ich trójka zdołała zanieść wszystko, pozostawiając Harry’ego i Louisa, podążających za nimi z pustymi rękoma. Louis robi krok do drzwi, ale zatrzymuje się, kiedy czuje jak Harry chwyta go za łokieć. Odwraca się w połowie, patrząc na Harry’ego i unosi pytająco brew.  
  - Tak? – Louis pyta, starając się zrozumieć zabawny wyraz twarzy Harry’ego. Wygląda jak coś pomiędzy lekkim zażenowaniem, wielkim zadowoleniem z siebie i po prostu szczęściem.  
  - Najbardziej lubisz moje jedzenie? – pyta Harry, a jego uśmiech poszerza się, sprawiając, że jego dołeczki się pojawiają (to jedna z ulubionych, _ulubionych_ rzeczy Louisa w Harrym. Tak, zdecydowanie).  
       Louis uśmiecha się lekko.  
  - Nie jadłem jeszcze śniadania, które pobiłoby twoje, Haz – mówi niespotykanie miękkim głosem i czuje się nieco śmiesznie, będąc tak ckliwym nad czymś takim, jak śniadanie.  
       Ale to jest prawda. Bardzo, bardzo wielka prawda. Ale sposób, w jaki uśmiech Harry’ego się poszerza (do śmiesznego poziomu – to wygląda jakby było niemal bolesne) sprawia, że to jest tego warte. Czasami Louis zapomina, że Harry wciąż jest niemal tym samym chłopcem, którym był, gdy miał szesnaście lat i że szczery komplement od Louisa wciąż jakoś wydaje się sprawiać, że Harry jest tak bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy. Louis nie do końca to rozumie, ale kłamałby, jeśli powiedziałby, że nie cieszy go to, jak może sprawić, że Harry lśni jak słońce tylko poprzez bycie szczerym. Harry jest codziennie kąpany w komplementach, ale z jakiegoś powodu to zawsze znaczy dla niego więcej, gdy wychodzą od Louisa.  
  - Całkiem szczerze – kontynuuje – to prawdziwa tragedia, że minęły lata – _lata_ , Haroldzie – odkąd jadłem twoje.  
       Czuje, jak Harry przysuwa się do niego bliżej i nagle jest przyciśnięty do Louisa od tyłu i Louis zamiera, całkowicie zamiera. Zamiera w wyjątkowej mieszance szoku i oczekiwania. Czuje ogromne donie Harry’ego, gdy ten kładzie je na jego bokach. Czuje każdy cal opalonego ciała Harry’ego, gdy chłopak pochyla głowę, dopóki jego usta nie są na poziomie ucha Louisa; jego wargi są miękkie, oddech gorący.  
  - Cóż, odkąd najwyraźniej mamy się spotykać. – Harry mówi powoli, cicho, jego głos jest głęboki. – Przypuszczam, że będzie sporo wspólnie spędzonych nocy, gdzie będę mógł gotować ci śniadanie.  
       Harry odsuwa się i, szczerze, Louis niemal skomle (dzięki Bogu nie robi tego, bo, Panie, tak, to byłoby żenujące). Harry przechodzi obok niego, w stronę wejścia do jadalni, ale zatrzymuje się i zerka na Louisa, rzucając mu bezczelny uśmieszek.  
  - Dla zachowania pozorów, oczywiście – dodaje i zanim Louis ma czas, by w ogóle zrozumieć jego słowa, jest sam w kuchni, stojąc w miejscu jak idiota.  
       I, okej, co to, do _cholery_ , było?!

       Chodzi o to, Louis myśli, gdy siedzi przy stole Zayna i Perrie, że te spotkania zespołu są naprawdę cholernie bezsensowne. To miało sens, kiedy składali razem album, planowali trasę, szykowali się do powrotu. Umówili się, że przynajmniej raz w miesiącu (chcieli raz w tygodniu, kiedy album był w trakcie tworzenia) usiądą tylko w piątkę – bez menadżerów, bez Paula, tylko oni – i będą rozmawiać o tym wszystkim bez wpływu z zewnątrz. Które piosenki naprawdę chcą na płycie? Jak zdecydowani się czuli w stosunku do występu w Finlandii, czy chcieli walczyć o to z osobami ustalającymi ich trasę? To była prawdopodobnie jedna z najlepszych decyzji, jaką podjęli od powrotu do pracy. Teraz wchodzili na wszystkie inne spotkania jako zjednoczona drużyna, z już podjętą decyzją odnośnie tego, czego chcieli i nie uginali się, dopóki nie dostawali dokładnie tego, czego chcieli (Louis myśli, że gdyby zarząd nie miał jego i Harry’ego samych, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie skończyliby w tej szaradzie).  
       Rezultatem był album i trasa, za którymi mogli stanąć dumnie, w stu procentach.  
       Ale skończyli już z albumem, a trasa jest w większości zaplanowana, ich promocje są już zaplanowane i naprawdę nie ma dla nich powodu, by mieć dalej spotkania. To było bardziej jak przyzwyczajenie niż coś, co zaplanowali.  
Ale to miłe, po prostu siedzieć przy stole i rozmawiać, i śmiać się z czwórką najlepszych kumpli. Zayn i Harry są zaangażowani w gorącą debatę nad jakąś książką, tytułu której Louis nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, a on dyskutuje o nowej FIFIE z Liamem, podczas gdy Niall pozostaje nieświadomy, wystukując coś na telefonie.  
       Louis zostaje rozproszony, kiedy słyszy, jak Niall odchrząkuje. Odwracając swoją uwagę na niego, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Louis zauważa jest to, jak jego oczy przesuwają się między Louisem a Harrym, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
  - Co? – pyta Harry, także odwracając uwagę od Zayna na Nialla.  
        Harry oczywiście także zauważył dziwny sposób zachowania Nialla i Louis widzi, jak nerwowo spogląda na niego kątem oka. Niall popycha swojego iPhone’a na środek stołu.  
  - Są trzy różne hashtagi związane z Larrym w trendach na twitterze. W światowych. – Jego głos brzmi nieco śmiesznie i przez sekundę Louis jest po prostu w szoku, bo, okej, wow, trzy światowe to dość dużo. Jak, dużo, dużo. Jeśli pamięć go nie myli, minęło sporo czasu od kiedy cokolwiek związanego z Larrym było naprawdę w trendach.  
       Zanim Louis może to zrobić, Liam sięga po telefon Nialla i szybko marszczy się na ekran.  
  - #LarryStylinson. – Czyta. - #LarryIsReal, #LarryTogetherNeverSurrendered.  
        Linie na czole Liama pogłębiają się. Cisza przy stole jest ogłuszająca, ale Louis nie wie do końca co powinien powiedzieć, by ją przełamać.  
        Liam w końcu spogląda z nad ekranu, a jego oczy odnajdują te Louisa. Zmieszanie na jego twarzy jest oczywiste, ale jest pomieszane ze sporą ilością zranienia i Louis zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie nie rozumie, dlaczego Liam jest zraniony. Liam w milczeniu odkłada telefon na środek stołu i wszyscy podświadomie pochylają się bliżej, by spojrzeć na to, co jest na ekranie. Serce Louisa niemal się zatrzymuje, gdy widzi zdjęcie siebie samego, całującego uroczo policzek Harry’ego.  
        Zdjęcie na telefonie jest małe, ale, kurwa, nawet w tym małym formacie Louis musi przyznać, że wyglądają razem dobrze. Wyglądają na nieskrępowanych i szczęśliwych, i, co jest najbardziej przerażające, wyglądają niemal jak prawdziwa para.  
  - Och. – Słyszy Harry’ego obok siebie. Och, wszystko jasne, tak. Bardziej jak, kurwa, naprawdę, w opinii Louisa, ale cokolwiek.  
        Liam porywa telefon ze stołu i przewija ekran, jego czoło marszczy się, gdy czyta to, co jest na ekranie. Przez moment panuje całkowita cisza i nawet Louis, który zazwyczaj po prostu mówi coś głupiego, cokolwiek, naprawdę, kiedy cisza taka jak ta zapada, jest absolutnie pozbawiony słów.  
  - „Bardzo Larrych Świąt czy, cóż, sierpnia, ale cokolwiek”. – Louis jest przez chwilę zmieszany, dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że Liam czyta na głos. – My tutaj, na Sugarscape zdecydowanie czujemy się tak, jakby święta w tym roku nastały wcześniej. Nasi ulubieńcy, Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson z ogromnie brakującego (i wysoce oczekiwanego) One Direction, zostali zauważeni przez fanów wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia. Co spowodowało, że się tak przejęliśmy, spytacie? Cóż, Hazza i Loubear nie byli widziani razem, tylko we dwóch, od lat, więc musimy sami się spytać: czy Larry Stylinson powrócił? Czy się rozstali? Czy kiedykolwiek byli razem? Z pewnością chcemy wiedzieć. Jedna rzecz jest pewna, wyglądają razem bardzo przytulnie na dzisiejszych zdjęciach, które pokazują ich, jedzących prywatny brunch i także... czekajcie, całuśnych i uroczych. Zdecydowanie mamy nadzieję, że to będzie powtarzające się wydarzenie. Co myślicie? Komentarze pod filmikiem.”  
       Cisza, która następuje po czytaniu Liama jest nawet gorsza niż poprzednia. Louis nawet nie wie gdzie patrzeć, bo co do cholery? Co się, do kurwy, stało? Sam ledwo może się w tym połapać, a co dopiero zrozumieć, jak Liam, Zayn i Niall muszą się czuć. Chryste, to nie tak mieli się o tym dowiedzieć.  
        Louis czuje dłoń łagodnie układającą się na jego udzie i niemal podskakuje, nim rozpoznaje dotyk Harry’ego.  
  - Myślę, że jesteście nam winni wyjaśnienie. – Zayn przełamuje ciszę, jego głos jest cichy i zraniony. Oczy Louisa automatycznie wędrują do Zayna i ból, który słyszał w jego głosie jest odbity w oczach Zayna. To sprawia, że serce Louisa boli.  
  - Zamierzaliśmy powiedzieć wam dzisiaj po spotkaniu. – Louis zaczyna. – My-  
Przerywa mu zdławiony dźwięk dochodzący od Liama.  
  - Ale- ale z całą pewnością to musiało się dziać od jakiegoś czasu... dlaczego nam nie powiedzieliście? Myśleliście, że będziemy źli? Co zrobiliśmy, że-  
  - Nie. – Harry przerywa mu gwałtownie. – Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie rozumiecie. Lou i ja nie jesteśmy razem.  
       Kątem oka Louis widzi, jak Harry gorączkowo kręci głową, a jego loki podskakują.  
  - Co? – Niall pyta i wskazuje na telefon. – Ale co z-  
  - To o tym chcieliśmy wam powiedzieć. – Louis przerywa i chłopie, często to dzisiaj robią. – Zostaliśmy dzisiaj zawołani na spotkanie z zarządem i PR-em.  
  - Tylko wy dwaj? – Liam pyta, ściągając brwi w zmieszaniu.  
  - Tak. - Potwierdza Harry. - Tylko ja i Lou. Też myśleliśmy, że to naprawdę dziwne, dopóki nie zaczęli mówić i nagle to miało idealny sens, dlaczego byliśmy tylko my... - Harry cichnie i Louis kładzie swoją dłoń na tę Harry'ego, która wciąż spoczywa na jego udzie. Ściska ją łagodnie, dając mu znać, że on to przejmie.  
  - Chcą, żebyśmy udawali związek - mówi, starając się utrzymać neutralny ton. Reakcje trójki chłopaków są niemal komiczne - ich twarze rozluźniają się, usta się otwierają w czymś, co wygląda jak kiepska imitacja złotej rybki. - Jak, wiecie, udawać publicznie, że się spotykamy. By odzyskać popularność i fanów. Najwyraźniej nagle dobrze jest być gejem, zwłaszcza, jeśli będziemy razem.  
  - Powiedzieliście nie, prawda? - pyta Zayn, wyraźnie zmartwiony.  
       Louis i Harry wymieniają spojrzenia, żaden z nich nic nie mówi. Ich wahanie nie umyka uwadze pozostałych chłopców.  
  - Czekajcie- zgodziliście się? Co? - pyta Niall, a jego brwi marszczą się w wyraźnym zmieszaniu.  
  - Tak dokładnie my nie... - Harry przerywa, mówiąc, jeśli to możliwe, nawet wolniej niż zwykle. To tak, jakby testował swoje słowa, wypróbowywał je w swojej głowie, by znaleźć odpowiednią kombinację. - Nie powiedzieliśmy tak. Jak- cóż, powiedzieliśmy, że... wiecie, wypróbujemy to, jak sądzę.  
       Zayn unosi jedną ze swoich wyrzeźbionych brwi.  
  - Wypróbujecie? Wypróbujecie umawianie się?  
        Louis kręci głową.  
  - Nie. - Słyszy frustrację w własnym głosie, ale to tak cholernie irytujące, że nie umieją im tego odpowiednio wytłumaczyć. W całej szczerości, ta cała sytuacja jest tak cholernie, cholernie popieprzona. - Nie, nie. Oczywiście, Harry i ja nie zamierzamy wskoczyć w związek, bo tam nam powiedział PR. Jeśli kiedykolwiek mielibyśmy być razem, to już by się stało, jestem pewien. - Dłoń Harry'ego drga pod dłonią Louisa i ten zerka na młodszego chłopaka, by zobaczyć, że Harry z determinacją wpatruje się w swoje kolana, wyraźnie nie prosząc o uwagę Louisa. Louis wzrusza ramionami i kontynuuje. - Ale wszyscy chcemy, by ten album się sprzedał, by wrócić na szczyt i, cóż, jeśli Harry i ja możemy to wspomóc, spędzając trochę czasu razem, to to nie jest wielkie poświęcenie, prawda? Więc dokładnie się nie zgodziliśmy, ale zgodziliśmy się wyjść razem kilka razy i zobaczyć, jak ludzie na to zareagują - zobaczyć, czy to naprawdę pomoże.  
  - Więc to dzisiaj było dla PR-u? - pyta Liam.  
  - Nie. - Louis jest chwilowo przestraszony przez siłę wypowiedzi Harry'ego, ale potem szybko otrząsa się i ściska dłoń młodszego w czymś, co ma być dodającym otuchy geście.  
  - Nie. - Louis zgadza się. - Nasza pierwsza sesja zdjęciowa jest zaplanowana na jutro. Dzisiaj było dlatego, że Haz jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie mogliśmy robić nic razem publicznie, tylko we dwoje, od pieprzonych lat. Więc, tak, to było cholernie dobre, móc zjeść razem śniadanie.  
        Zayn wydycha powietrze, które najwyraźniej wstrzymywał przez długi czas.  
  - Okej - mówi łagodnie, a potem z większym przekonaniem. - Okej. Tylko, kochamy was, wiecie? Nigdy byśmy was o to nie prosili, nigdy nie chcielibyśmy, byście robili to, jeśli to nie jest coś, czego naprawdę chcecie. Jak-  
  - Rozumiemy, Zayn. - Harry mu przerywa. - I nie robimy tego, bo tak trzeba, nie będziemy robić tego, jeśli to będzie tak jak z Lou i Eleanor. Ale, jak, na razie, to nie wydaje się takie złe, jeśli mam być szczery. Mogę spędzać czas z jedną z moich ulubionych osób na całym świecie. Jutro idziemy na zakupy i jemy kolację u mnie w mieszkaniu, to nie wydaje się być dla mnie wyrokiem śmierci. Jasne, paparazzi będą denerwujący, ale już się do nich przyzwyczailiśmy.  
  - Okej. - Niall w końcu skina głową. - Jeśli to jest wasza decyzja, będziemy was wspierać. W każdy sposób, w jaki możemy pomóc, tylko dajcie nam znać. - Zayn i Liam obaj mruczą w aprobacie.  
        I poniekąd to jest to. Louis czuje, jakby to było niemal uznanie dla ich przyjaźni, to, jak chłopacy wiedzą, kiedy odpuścić. W każdym razie, decyzja jest podjęta i to znaczy więcej niż Louis myślał, że będzie - akceptacja chłopaków.  
       Ostrożnie unikają tematu przez następną godzinę, po prostu rozmawiając o tym i tamtym, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Jest trzecia, kiedy Niall decyduje, że to czas by pójść do domu, Liam podąża za nim 20 minut później. Blisko czwartej Perrie wraca do domu, witając się ciepło z Harrym i Louisem, nim całuje Zayna, niewinnie i zarazem tak bardzo intymnie. Harry i Louis biorą to jako wskazówkę, by wyjść.  
        Idą do swoich samochodów w ciszy, nieświadomie zatrzymując się pomiędzy nimi i Louis odwraca twarz do Harry'ego, oferując mu krzywy uśmiech. Przez sekundę widzi na jego twarzy zawahanie, ledwie mogąc zastanowić się co to znaczy, kiedy wyższych chłopak robi krok do przodu, nieśmiało oplatając ręce wokół Louisa.  
        To instynktowna reakcja dla Louisa, by objąć Harry'ego i przyciągnąć go bliżej, układając brodę na ramieniu Harry'ego. Harry zaciska swój uścisk na Louisie, kiedy czuje jego odpowiedź i Louis czuje, jak Harry lekko odwraca głowę, czuje nacisk ust na swoich włosach. Nie myśli, naprawdę, po prostu reaguje i odwraca lekko własną głowę, przyciskając usta do nagiej skóry Harry'ego, gdzie szyja spotyka się z ramieniem. To taki intymny gest, ale to Harry, a Louis naprawdę nie ma czasu na przemyślenie własnych czynów.  
  - Dziękuję ci. - Harry oddycha w jego włosy. - Wiem, że to cholernie gówniana sytuacja, szczególnie dla ciebie. Nigdy nie prosiłeś o nic z tego, nie o ujawnienie się, nie o fałszywy związek i to okropnie samolubne z mojej strony, by pozwolić ci to zrobić, ale... - Przerywa na chwilę, a Louis łagodnie pociera jego plecy, pozwalając Harry'emu zrzucić to z swojej piersi. - Ale nie mogę powstrzymać tego, że jestem tak szczęśliwy, tak wdzięczny, że mogę spędzić z tobą cały ten czas. Mam tak dość ukrywania tego, kim jestem, więc po prostu... - Przerywa znowu i przyciąga Louisa nawet bliżej do siebie, niemożliwie bliżej. Wszystko, co Louis robi, to  chwyta Harry'ego równie mocno w odpowiedzi.  
        Stoją tak, ściskając się przez kilka sekund, zanim Harry odsuwa się nieznacznie. Przesuwa ręce i chwyta twarz Louisa, kołysząc ją w swoich dużych dłoniach. Pochyla się do przodu, opierając czoło o to Louisa, a palce Louisa pocierają małe kółka na biodrach Harry'ego, jakby żyły własnym życiem.  
  - Tęskniłem za tobą. - Harry mówi cicho, jego szczere oczy wwiercają się w Louisa. - Wiem, że spędzaliśmy czas razem, wiem, ale i tak tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo. Tęskniłem za możliwością dotknięcia cię bez obawiania się o narodową katastrofę w wywiadach, tęskniłem za tym, by nie musieć ciągle wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś, by móc unikać cię publicznie. Tęskniłem za zachowywaniem się dokładnie tak, jak chcę się z tobą zachowywać na scenie, bez martwienia się co powie zarząd.  
       Louis ściska biodra Harry'ego mocniej, tak cholernie zjednany przez chłopca przed sobą, ujawniającego swoje uczucia.  
  - Też za tobą tęskniłem, Harry - mamrocze cicho. To tak, jakby byli sami w sekretnej bańce i każdy głośniejszy dźwięk mógł zniszczyć równoległy czas, który zdołali sami wytworzyć. Przesuwa jedną dłoń z biodra Harry'ego do jego policzka, głaszcząc go lekko. - I kocham cię - dodaje, bo czuje że to jest coś, co Harry potrzebuje usłyszeć i ponieważ to jest prawda. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, wiesz to, prawda?  
        Harry kiwa głową, pozwalając swoim dłoniom przesunąć się z policzków Louisa w dół jego szyi, dopóki nie opierają się o jego klatkę piersiową. Harry opuszcza swoje czoło na ramię Louisa, a ten przesuwa dłoń w loki Harry'ego, lekko przeczesując je palcami.  
  - Wiem - szepcze Harry. - I też cię kocham. Bardzo.  
       Obaj są cicho przez chwilę, utkwieni w pozycji, która, według Louisa, musi być bardzo niewygodna dla Harry'ego przez wzgląd na ich różnicę wzrostu.  
W końcu odsuwają się od siebie; Harry posyła Louisowi mały, niepewny uśmiech, a Louis odwzajemnia go w najbardziej zapewniający sposób.  
  - Lepiej się rozejdźmy. - Louis uśmiecha się, sięgając, by ścisnąć dłoń Harry'ego.  
  - Tak. - Zgadza się Harry. - Zobaczę cię jutro, tak?  
  - Nie przegapiłbym tego za nic w świecie, obiecuję.

       Reszta dnia Louisa mija stosunkowo spokojnie. Po drodze do domu podjeżdża po jedzenie na wynos i rozsiada się na kanapie, oglądając powtórkę _Z kamerą u Kardashianów_ , podczas gdy je wczesną kolację. Potem, kiedy okłada puste pudełka do kosza i robi się zmęczony oglądaniem Kim, walczącej ze swoją matką, wyciąga telefon, chcąc sprawdzić twittera. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką widzi, jest powiadomienie, że Harry zatweetował coś jakąś godzinę temu i z ciekawością zagląda na jego profil. Widzi dwa tweety, które dzieli kilka minut i nie może nic poradzić na uśmiech, bo, naprawdę, Harry jest takim kochanym głupkiem.

 

  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
"Nie jadłem jeszcze śniadania, które pobiłoby twoje.")

 

 

 

  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
Najlepszy komplement, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymałem, poważnie.)

 

       Louis rozważa odpowiedzenie na te tweety, ale ostatecznie się nie decyduje. Nie ma nic, co wiąże go z tym, co napisał Harry, więc pozwala ludziom się domyślać.  
        Z nieznacznym zawahaniem wraca do swoich powiadomień. Jak zawsze jest tam mieszanka różnych tweetów, od proszenia o follow, przez prośby o seks, podziękowania za bycie sobą i wyrażanie swojej ekscytacji nadchodzącym albumem, wyzywanie go od pedałów, a najwięcej pytań jest o Harry’ego. Widzi jedno z najmniej szkodliwych pytań i domyśla się, że równie dobrze może, więc naciska, by odpowiedzieć. Wystukuje odpowiedź, wiedząc, że jest zarówno zbyt ckliwa i zbyt uczciwa, ale skoro mają to zrobić, równie dobrze może pójść na całość. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd mógł dostarczyć coś takiego fanom, ale tym tym razem lubi to o wiele bardziej niż wtedy, gdy przechodził przez to z Eleanor.  
       Przynajmniej tym razem jest szczery w swoich kłamstwach.

 

  
  
(@luvlounhaz4  
@Louis_Tomlinson udany dzień z @Harry_Styles?)

 

 

 

  
  
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
@luvlounhaz4 @Harry_Styles Najlepszy! Jestem wdzięczny każdego dnia za to, że go spotkałem i mam w swoim życiu !!)

 

       Uśmiecha się, usatysfakcjonowany, gdy widzi, że liczba retweetów i ulubionych wzrasta. Przesuwa raz jeszcze przez swoje powiadomienia przez kilka minut, widząc jak stają się coraz bardziej i bardziej skupione na Larrym i przez kilka chwil rozważa zajrzenie na Tumblr czy coś, by zobaczyć jak ludzie reagują tam. Wydaje się, że wciąż jest alarmująca liczba osób, która jest zainteresowana i zaangażowana w ich związek. Louis jest zaskoczony, nawet, jeśli nie jest.  
        Otrząsa się ze swoich myśli, gdy telefon wibruje z nowym powiadomieniem. To kolejny tweet od Harry’ego, tym razem skierowany do niego. Klika na to, czyta szybko i raz jeszcze nie może powstrzymać tego uśmiechu; ogromnego i szczerego. Czuje się nieco jak idiota, siedząc sam w domu, uśmiechając się jak wariat, patrząc na telefon; jego oczy pewnie są tak zmarszczone, jak mówiono mu, gdy uśmiecha się szczerze. Jeśli jego serce bije tylko odrobinę szybciej niż normalnie, cóż, nikt nigdy się nie dowie.

 

  


(@Harry_Styles  
@Louis_Tomlinson mogę powiedzieć to samo, kochanie) 


	4. Rozdział II, część I

 

       Jest dwunasta następnego dnia, kiedy Louis puka do drzwi Harry’ego. Nie wybrali godziny na spotkanie, ale Louis nudził się w domu i pomyślał, że równie dobrze może wybrać się do Harry’ego (zadzwonienie do niego i danie mu znać, że przyjdzie, mogło być dobrym pomysłem, tylko, że przychodzi mu do głowy teraz, kiedy stoi na progu jego mieszkania). Nie musi czekać długo, nim słyszy kliknięcie sygnalizujące, że Harry od klucza zamek po drugiej stronie i zaledwie sekundę później drzwi się otwierają, ujawniając Harry’ego, wyglądającego na nieznacznie niezadowolonego. Jego loki są wciśnięte pod czarną beanie i ma na sobie dresowe spodnie i szarą, za dużą koszulkę na długi rękaw, która zwisa luźno na jego ciele, ukrywając jego opalony tors – co, w całej szczerości, prawdopodobnie jest w interesie Louisa.

\- Louis? – Harry woła, zaskoczony, przywracając Louisa do rzeczywistości i zmuszając go do skupienia wzroku na twarzy Harry’ego.

      Przez sekundę Louis martwi się, że Harry będzie zirytowany, że przyszedł niezapowiedziany, ale myśl ta szybko znika, gdy widzi, jak usta chłopaka wyginają się w zadowolonym uśmiechu, a dołeczki się pojawiają.

\- Jesteś wcześnie.

      Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Wybacz, stary, nudziłem się i nie miałem co robić, więc pomyślałem, że równie dobrze mogę wpaść. Chociaż prawdopodobnie powinienem wcześniej zadzwonić, eh?

      Harry szybko kręci głową.

\- Nie, nie, Lou. Możesz przychodzić kiedy chcesz, nigdy nie musisz dzwonić, wiesz to. Wchodź.

      Louis uśmiecha się na słowa Harry’ego, gdy młodszy otwiera szerzej drzwi i odsuwa się, pozwalając Louisowi wejść do środka.

\- Zarząd dzwonił dziś rano – mówi Harry, gdy idą do salonu. – Powiedzieli, że próbowali się do ciebie dodzwonić, ale nie mogli. Ja też dzwoniłem, ale przekierowywało od razu na pocztę. Myślę, że pomyśleli, że znów ich ignorujesz.

\- Hmm – mówi Louis, gdy wsuwa dłoń do kieszeni, wyciągając telefon. – Nic nie słyszałem – kontynuuje, gdy wciska guzik na swoim iPhone, czekając, aż się rozświetli. – Ah – mówi, gdy czarny ekran się nie zmienia. – Musiał rozładować się dziś rano, nawet nie zauważyłem. Czego chcieli?

\- Tylko potwierdzić szczegóły odnośnie dzisiejszego dnia. Powinniśmy wejść do Tesco o czwartej i spędzić jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut na zakupach, a potem paparazzi będą szli za nami jakiś kawałek do domu.

\- Racja. – Louis kiwa głową. – Cóż, to daje na mnóstwo czasu, no nie? Co robimy, młody Haroldzie?

      Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Jesteś głodny? Właśnie miałem robić sobie kanapkę, a potem moglibyśmy pograć w FIFĘ czy coś.

      Louis szczerzy się w odpowiedzi.

\- Brzmi jak idealny dzień, kochanie. Umieram z głodu, a ty robisz najlepsze kanapki z indykiem.

\- Bez ogórków kiszonych, ale z dodatkową musztardą, tak? – pyta Harry przez ramię, gdy zmieniają kierunek i idą do przestronnej kuchni.

\- Znasz mnie tak dobrze – mówi Louis z głosem na krawędzi dokuczliwości, będąc pewnym, że Harry przewraca oczami, nawet, jeśli nie może tego zobaczyć, gdy ten jest odwrócony do niego plecami.

\- Lepiej niż ktokolwiek. – Harry droczy się i, naprawdę, jeśli Louis ma być całkowicie szczery, to prawdopodobnie jest prawdą.

\- Wydaje mi się, że lepiej, żebyś nie mówił tego przy mojej mamie, stary.

      Harry śmieje się i patrzy przez ramię na Louisa, mrugając do niego bezczelnie.

\- Jay i ja mamy porozumienie.

\- Ach, tak? – Louis pyta, uśmiechając się.

\- Mhm-hmm. – Harry potwierdza, ponownie skupiając się na lodówce, wyciągając składniki na ich kanapki.

\- Więc. – Louis wskakuje na wysepkę kuchenną, siadając obok miejsca, gdzie Harry zaczął przygotowywać ich posiłek. – Gotowy na naszą sklepową randkę?

      Rozprowadzając majonez po chlebie, Harry spogląda w górę, uśmiechając się, gdy napotyka oczy Louisa.

\- Tak.  – Potwierdza. – Mam na myśli, to będzie trochę dziwne, tak? Jak, z paparazzi i w ogóle, ale tak, mam na myśli, to ty, Lou, zawsze jestem chętny na spędzanie czasu z tobą.

      Jego oczy marszczą się, gdy Louis uśmiecha się i kradnie kawałek ogórka, który Harry właśnie odciął.

\- Jesteś taki ckliwy – mówi, a jego głos jest bardziej czuły niżby tego chciał ale, naprawdę, kto go może winić? Harry promieniuje szczerością, a kiedy mówi takie gówna jak to... tak, Louisowi naprawdę trudno nie być zjednanym. Także, Harry jest jego absolutnie najlepszym przyjacielem; ma prawo być nieco ckliwy.

      Harry uśmiecha się znowu - co wydaje się być stałym występowaniem, kiedy są razem i, szczerze, Louis zdecydowanie nie narzeka - i odpycha dłoń Louisa, kiedy ten próbuje wziąć kolejny plasterek ogórka.

\- Hej! - mówi, gdy Louisowi i tak udaje się go wziąć, ale potem tylko potrząsa czule głową, kiedy wszystko, co Louis robi, to szczerzenie się do niego, z ogórkiem pomiędzy zębami. - Ale nie zaprzeczam. - Harry mówi potem, chwilowo dezorientując Louisa, zanim wyjaśnia. - Mam na myśli, że jestem ckliwy. Jak, stary, moim ulubionym filmem jest _To właśnie miłość_ i płaczę za każdym razem, gdy oglądam _Titanica_. Co robię często. Więc, jak, jestem ckliwy i jestem z tego dumny.

\- Dumny naiwniak? - Louis pyta, szczerząc się. - Jesteś praktycznie chodzącym stereotypem geja, skarbie.

\- Z tego też jestem dumny. - Harry odpowiada i ta, Louis wie to.

      Harry zawsze był dumny i niespeszony tym czym i kim jest. To prawdopodobnie jedna z cech, którą Louis zawsze w nim najbardziej podziwiał. To dokładne przeciwieństwo Louisa, który zawsze, odkąd został rzucony przed światła reflektorów, robił wszystko co w jego mocy, by wyplenić z siebie wszystko, co krzyczało "gej". To on rzucał gejowskie insynuacje w trakcie wywiadów, bo to było bezpieczne, to był żart... Właściwie, radząc sobie ze swoją seksualnością z drugiej ręki, tak, nie takie bezpieczne. Zmienił siebie i swoje maniery tak drastycznie w tamtym czasie, że ledwo mógł się rozpoznać.

      To było zabawne, jak to działało; gdy Louis świadomie starał się stać mniej krzykliwy, Harry zaczął zachowywać się bardziej i bardziej zniewieściale. Ironia nie była widoczna tylko dla Louisa.

\- He. - Harry mówi, kładąc dłoń na udzie Louisa, najwyraźniej porzucając ich kanapki. - Przepraszam, Lou, nie miałem na myśli-

\- Och. - Louis przerywa mu, uświadamiając sobie, jak Harry musiał zinterpretować jego milczenie. - Nie, przepraszam, Haz. Zamyśliłem się. - Zeskakuje z lady, mierząc wzrokiem skończone kanapki. - Skończone? - pyta, wskazując głową na jedzenie. Bez czekania na odpowiedź Harry'ego, kontynuuj: - Świetnie. Genialnie. Myślę, że obiecano mi FIFĘ? Dalej, H.

      Harry wydaje się zamrożony w chwili, spoglądając na Louisa ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wyraźnie debatując nad tym, czy powinien naciskać na rozmowę czy zostawić Louisa w spokoju. _Powinien to zostawić_ , Louis myśli. Tak, zdecydowanie zostawić. Louis nie zamierza, nie zamierza o tym mówić. Nie, nie ma mowy, zapomnij o tym. To się nie wydarzy, nie.

\- Dalej, dalej. Czas ucieka, kochanie. Musimy się ruszyć, jeśli zamierzasz mieć szansę na zdobycie gola, zanim będziemy musieli iść na naszą inspirującą sesję zdjęciową. Raz, raz. - Idzie do salonu, zostawiając Harry'emu niesienie jedzenia.

-EJ! - Słyszy, jak Harry woła za nim z kuchni. - Co miałeś na myśli "jeśli zamierzam mieć szansę na zdobycie gola", Tomlinson? - pyta, gdy pojawia się w salonie, opadając na kanapę obok Louisa, kładąc ich jedzenie i dwie puszki piwa na małym stoliku przed nimi (Harry ma duże dłonie. To szalone, naprawdę. Nienaturalne. Louis myśli, że Harry jest jakimś mutantem, obcym, hybrydą z DNA zmieszanym z jakąś rasą, która ma ogromne dłonie. To solidna teoria, okej?). - Wymiatam w tej grze, ty kłamco.

\- W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwej gry. - Louis szczerzy się, w duszy wzdychając z ulgą, że Harry odpuścił. - Zatem dalej, Styles. Pokaż mi co masz.

      Kilka następnych godzin mija przy FIFIE, jedzeniu i wspaniałym towarzystwie. Louis kończy, pokonując Harry'ego w trzech grach do jednej, a Harry rzuca kontroler na podłogę, jęcząc po czwartym meczu. Louis zdecydowanie nie zamierza tego zapomnieć w najbliższym czasie.

\- Już nie, Lou. - Harry jęczy, zamykając oczy i opierając głowę o zagłówek sofy. - Która godzina w ogóle, nie powinniśmy się już szykować?

      Wyjmując telefon z kieszeni, Louis przypomina sobie o tym, że jego komórka jest rozładowana i zamiast tego sięga nad kanapą i wyciąga telefon Harry'ego z jego kieszeni. Harry podskakuje zabawnie na ten początkowy kontakt, ale ponownie opada na sofę, gdy uświadamia sobie motywy Louisa. Louis sprawdza ekran telefonu.

\- Dochodzi trzecia - mówi, gdy pomysł przychodzi mu do głowy.

      Uśmiechając się psotnie, odkłada telefon na stolik przed kanapą i pospiesznie siada okrakiem na kolanach Harry'ego, zanim młodszy chłopak może wstać. Zaszokowany nagłym ruchem Louisa i faktem, że ten nagle siedzi na jego kolanach, oczy Harry'ego otwierają się szeroko i otwiera usta, z pytaniem na końcu języka.

\- Lepiej dajmy im coś, o czym mogą mówić, eh? - Louis szczerzy się nikczemnie, gdy mu wyjaśnia.

\- Co? - Harry pyta, a zmieszanie wyryte jest na jego twarzy.

      Louis mruga w odpowiedzi i pochyla się, szybko przyciskając usta do szyi Harry'ego i ssąc.

      Harry natychmiast robi się całkowicie nieruchomy i, naprawdę, to nieco śmieszne. To nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis wysysał malinkę na jego szyi. To była częsta praktyka na początku One Direction, skierowana specjalnie w stronę Liama, bo on tak cholernie się martwił tym, co pomyśli Danielle, wiercąc się i próbując uciec. Harry zawsze brał to ze spokojem, nigdy się tym nie przejmował. Ale znowu, Harry także chodził w złotych stringach czy nawet nago, więc, jak, to żadne zaskoczenie, że małe ssanie szyi między przyjaciółmi nie było dla niego wielką sprawą.

      Ale tym razem nie wierci się, ani nie śmieje, tak jak zwykle, ale raczej całkowicie zamiera w miejscu, jego kończyny nie poruszają się nawet o centymetr i wydaje się, że ledwo oddycha. Louisa absolutnie nie stać na to, by o tym myśleć, więc po prostu kontynuuje pracę nad oznaczeniem Harry'ego, starając się utrzymać to tak platonicznie, jak tylko może. Platoniczna malinka, co za absurdalny pomysł, Jezu.

      Kiedy jest usatysfakcjonowany, odsuwa się, spoglądając na nieznacznie zaczerwienioną plamę na skórze Harry'ego, wiedząc, że przybierze ładny, ciemny kolor za jakieś pięć minut.

\- Już - mówi, szczerząc się, gdy schodzi z kolan Harry'ego. - Pozwólmy im to zanalizować na Tumblrze.

      Harry jest cicho przez kilka sekund, wciąż zamrożony w pozycji, w której był, zanim Louis praktycznie napadł na niego. Uśmiech Louisa robi się niewiarygodnie fałszywy i niezręczny, a on naprawdę zaczyna zastanawiać się nad tym, co do cholery sobie w ogóle myślał (on nie myślał, co, tak, prawdopodobnie jest właśnie problemem), kiedy Harry w końcu odchrząkuje i prostuje się.

\- Racja - mówi, znów odchrząkując. - Racja, tak. Um... - A potem, dzięki Bogu, Harry śmieje się, wyglądając na lekko zaskoczonego tym dźwiękiem. To nie zajmuje długo czasu, by Louis dołączył i tak po prostu, niezręczność znika. Ich związek jest czasami taki dziwny. Genialny, ale dziwny. Louis okazjonalnie myśli, że to coś, co powinno być analizowane czy coś. Jak, w laboratorium. Przez prawdziwych naukowców.

\- Więc, tak to będzie, huh? - Harry pyta, gdy ostatnie salwy śmiechu opuszczają jego usta.

      Jego uśmiech jest szeroki i szczery, a ślad na szyi robi się ciemniejszy.

\- Narzekasz? - Louis pyta z uśmiechem, siadając na stoliku przed Harrym.

\- Cóż - Harry odpowiada; jego oczy błyszczą, a dołeczki są głębokie - lubisz się podrażnić, zostawiając mnie tylko z tym. Nie jestem pewien jak czuję się z miesiącami takiego zachowania, Lou.

      Wypuszczając zaskoczony śmiech, Louis potrząsa głową.

\- Cholera jasna, Styles, ty dupku. Idź się szykuj. Mamy zdjęcia do zrobienia, sklepy do przejścia i inne takie.

\- A mówiąc o zdjęciach. - Harry szczerzy się, łapiąc nadgarstek Louisa i przyciągając go na kanapę. - Zróbmy jedno, tak?

\- Co? - Louis śmieje się, lądując niezdarnie i niezręcznie na kanapie obok Harry'ego, ściśnięty niemal niewygodnie blisko niego.

\- Selfie-time! - Harry woła entuzjastycznie, gdy sięga ponad Louisem po swój telefon, który Louis odłożył. - Teraz, gdy znów mogę, zamierzam tweetować o tobie tak długo, aż ludzie zaczną mieć tego dość.

\- Haz, daj spokój. - Louis śmieje się, szarpiąc ze skrępowaniem za swoją beanie, co tylko sprawia, że Harry kręci głową.

\- Przestań, Lou. Wyglądasz świetnie.

\- Okej, w porządku. Zatem zróbmy to, równie dobrze możemy dać z siebie wszystko.

      Odpowiedzią Harry'ego jest uśmiech, zanim przesuwa się za Louisa, wręczając mu telefon.

\- Masz, myślę, że masz lepszy kąt.

\- Jesteś śmieszny. - Louis dochodzi do wniosku, jego ton jest czuły i rozdrażniony jednocześnie, ale mimo to wyciąga rękę, uśmiecha się i robi zdjęcie ich dwójki. Bez spoglądania na rezultat podaje telefon Harry'emu, który zabiera się do opublikowania go, z językiem wysuniętym w koncentracji.

\- Skończone! - woła z uśmiechem chwilę później, w końcu przestając pisać na telefonie.

\- Pokaż mi! - Żąda Louis, wyciągając rękę.

\- Pójdę się naszykować, tak? - mówi Harry, gdy podaje Louisowi telefon. - Nie tweetuj niczego niegrzecznego z mojego konta, kiedy mnie nie będzie, Lou. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś ze mną, więc i tak będą wiedzieli, że to ty.

      Louis przewraca oczami, gdy Harry wychodzi z pokoju; ta myśl naprawdę nie przeszła mu nawet przez głowę. Ale musi przyznać, że nie jest zaskoczony, że Harry oczekiwał tego po nim. Skupiając się ponownie na telefonie Harry'ego, klika na jego najnowszy tweet.

 

 

  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
Spójrzcie kto wpadł (ale nie na ciasto) .xx  
instragram.com/p/Hu7JklbM8L/)

 

 

 

 

 

(Selfie, przedstawiające uśmiechniętego Louisa i Harry'ego.)  


 

 

      Zdjęcie i tweet są idealnie niewinne, ale Louis wie, że to doprowadzi fanów do szaleństwa. Albo przynajmniej doprowadziłoby dwa lata temu. Nagle uświadamia sobie, że nie ma pojęcia jaki jest stan shipperów Larry'ego w fandomie. Jasne, musiało być trudno wierzyć, że są w związku, kiedy ich przerwa się rozpoczęła i jasnym stało się, że minęły miesiące bez prawdziwego widzenia się nawzajem. Musiały pozostać prawdziwe shipperki - te, które jedynie cieszyły się z fikcyjnego pomysłu bycia razem, ale które tak naprawdę nie zagłębiały się w prawdę - i te najbardziej hardcorowe. Louis ma nadzieję, że one wystarczą, by przyciągnąć uwagę, ma nadzieję, że ich pojawienie się będzie wystarczające, by przyciągnąć z powrotem ludzi, ma nadzieję, że to nie jest zbyt oczywiste, że to chwyt reklamowy. To znaczy, jeśli naprawdę mają to zrobić. Kurwa, Louis już myśli o tym, jak o czymś pewnym.

      Mała część Louisa czuje się tak, jakby powinien czuć się źle z tym, że zamierzają nabrać prawie cały świat, ale był w tej branży wystarczająco długo, przeszedł wystarczająco dużo z Eleanor, by wiedzieć jak działa machina PR-u i w każdym razie to i tak nie ma znaczenia, jak się z tym czuje "Nienawidź grę, nie gracza", nigdy nie było bardziej odpowiednie niż teraz.

      Głównie jest po prostu zawiedziony, że ich muzyka nie jest wystarczająca, że muszą uciekać się do tak brudnego zagrania, muszą polegać na chwycie reklamowym, by sprzedać płyty, ale tak działa Modest! i, szczerze, tak zawsze było.

      Louis zostaje wyciągnięty ze swoich depresyjnych myśli przez Harry'ego, który wraca do pokoju, wyglądając dokładnie tak samo, jak kiedy wychodził, poza tym, że przebrał swoje wygodne dresy na charakterystyczne, obcisłe czarne dżinsy.

\- Gotowy do wyjścia? - Harry szczerzy się, wyciągając rękę po telefon i sprawdzając godzinę, zanim wsuwa go do tylnej kieszeni. - Myślę, że dotrzemy na czas, jeśli teraz wyjdziemy.

\- Jasne. - Louis zgadza się, wstając z kanapy i podchodząc do Harry'ego. - Sprawdzę tylko jak wyglądam i zaraz wracam. - Uśmiecha się do niego cierpko, kiedy mija go, tylko po to, by zatrzymać się, kiedy Harry chwyta jego nadgarstek, obracając go twarzą do siebie.

\- Nie ma potrzeby - mówi Harry, pocierając dłonią ramiona Louisa. - Wyglądasz wspaniale, kochany.

\- Dzięki - mówi Louis i przygryza wargę w próbie powstrzymania szerokiego, zadowolonego uśmiechu.

      Chodzi o to, że Harry prawdopodobnie powiedziałby to, nawet jeśli Louis wyglądałby jak absolutne gówno, ale z drugiej strony młodszy mężczyzna jest szczery i Louis wybiera zaufanie mu, że nie wypuściłby go na ulice, gdzie mają mieć zrobione zdjęcia, jeśli wyglądałby jak ktoś, kto skończyłby na liście "najgorzej ubranych" w jakimś gównianym magazynie.

\- Zatem chodźmy, tak?

      Kiwając głową, Harry kładzie dłoń na plecach Louisa i kieruje go w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

\- Powinniśmy, jak, trzymać się za ręce czy coś? - Harry pyta, gdy idą w dół podjazdu. - Lub dotykać się? Nie wiem, jak powinniśmy to zrobić?

\- Myślę, że prawdopodobnie powinniśmy po prostu zachowywać się tak jak zawsze, Haz. I tak to właśnie zwykło sprawiać, że myśleli, że się spotykamy. I jak, trzymanie się za ręce prawdopodobnie jest potwierdzeniem, że jesteśmy w związku, prawda? Więc prawdopodobnie powinniśmy trzymać się od tego z dala, dopóki nie zdecydujemy, czy naprawdę to robimy.

      Harry przytakuje w zgodzie.

\- Tak, tak. Oczywiście. Masz rację - mówi, zanim bierze głęboki wdech i kontynuuje: - Lou? - Zatrzymuje się nagle i sięga po nadgarstek Louisa, by zatrzymać też jego. Kiedy Louis stoi nieruchomo, skupiając się na nim, kontynuuje cichym, niepewnym, ale tak bardzo szczerym głosem. - Naprawdę jestem zadowolony, że tym razem, gdy to robię, robię to z tobą.

      Uśmiech Louisa łagodnieje, bo, cholera, Harry ma tylko dwadzieścia dwa lata i już przeszedł przez gównianą ilość fałszywych, publicznych romansów, jego imię jest praktycznie synonimem z chwytami reklamowymi dla niemal ogółu społeczeństwa. Nigdy nie miał prawdziwego, szczerego związku, nigdy się nie zakochał i to jest po prostu tak niesprawiedliwe, bo jeśli jest na tym świecie jedna osoba, która zasługuje na znalezienie miłości i życie długo i szczęśliwie, to jest to Harry Styles. Przeszedł o wiele więcej, niż ktokolwiek powinien przejść, zwłaszcza w jego wieku.

      Louis łagodnie wysuwa rękę z uścisku Harry'ego i splata ich palce, ściskając je raz, zanim je puszcza.

\- Ja też, Haz.

      Spędzają następne dwadzieścia minut idąc do sklepu, rozmawiając o nadchodzącym albumie i trasie, a Louis zdecydowanie nie jest zdenerwowany tym, co czeka na nich, kiedy dotrą do Tesco. Nie jest. Jest pieprzoną profesjonalną gwiazdą popu, paparazzi i chwyty reklamowe są dla niego jak deszczowe dni w Anglii - powszechne i oczekiwane. Nie jest zdenerwowany, nie jest.

\- Gotowy? - Harry mamrocze cicho, gdy zauważają sklep na dole ulicy. Jest tam mężczyzna, opierający się o czarny samochód, z wielkim aparatem wokół szyi, zdecydowanie profesjonalnym.

\- Tak. - Louis oddycha, gdy mężczyzna zauważa ich i szybko celuje aparatem w ich stronę.

      Louis ignoruje go, skupiając się na Harrym. Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, którą nauczył się po wyjściach z Eleanor, to to, że patrzenie prosto w aparat jedynie potwierdza, że wiedziałeś, że tam będzie, a zatem, że to było zaaranżowane.

\- Ty? - Utrzymuje swój ton lekkim, jego uśmiech jest szczery i jest zbyt świadomy mężczyzny robiącego im zdjęcia.

      Uśmiech Harry'ego jest oślepiający... i nie całkowicie szczery, ale Louis wie, że to jest bardziej powiązane z sytuacją niż z nim.

\- Tak. - Harry mówi i natychmiast się relaksuje, a jego maniakalny uśmiech przechodzi w miękki i czuły, kiedy Louis łagodnie kładzie dłoń na jego łokciu. Louis odpowiada uśmiechem i przez moment może zapomnieć o paparazzi i chwycie reklamowym, i nabieraniu publiki. Przez moment są tylko we dwoje. Tylko Harry i Louis.

      To miły moment.

      Potem puszcza łokieć Harry'ego i wracają do pracy.

      Dochodzą do Tesco, kiwając w powitaniu paparazzi, który odpowiada tym samym z małym uśmiechem, który wydaje się być szczery. Przynajmniej nie wydaje się być dupkiem, więc zawsze coś. Harry kładzie dłoń na plecach Louisa i prowadzi go do sklepu, a Louis myśli, że słyszy migawkę aparatu.

      Więc złapał ten moment, cudownie.

\- Zamierza wejść? - Louis pyta, gdy wchodzą w pierwszą alejkę; Harry już wziął koszyk.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Byłoby to zbyt oczywiste, wiesz, jakby zaplanowane, ale prawdopodobnie zrobi kilka zdjęć z zewnątrz. Może nakręci filmik, nie jestem pewien.

      Louis kiwa głową.

\- Okej. Świetnie. Cóż, mamy 45 minut do spędzenia, Haroldzie. Boże, to długi czas na spędzenie go w Tesco.

\- Tak, cóż. - Harry szczerzy się. - Musimy zrobić zakupy na kolację, a znając ciebie, będziemy musieli przejść się drugi raz, odkładając wszystkie głupie rzeczy, które włożysz do koszyka, więc myślę, że sobie poradzimy.

\- Heeeej! - Louis jęczy w proteście, ale, cóż, Harry ma rację - to zazwyczaj tak działało, kiedykolwiek byli razem na zakupach, wtedy, kiedy wciąż mieszkali razem. - Swoją drogą, co robisz?

      Harry wygląda na lekko zawstydzonego pytaniem Louisa i odwraca się, by zbadać główkę sałaty, zamiast spotkać jego spojrzenie, kiedy odpowiada:

\- Myślałem, by zrobić fajitas, no wiesz, jak za dawnych czasów. Ale, nie wiem, może wolałbyś raczej coś innego? Mogę zrobić coś bardziej wymyślnego - może stek czy łososia...

\- Kochanie. - Louis przerywa mu, uśmiechając się. Kładzie dłoń na bicepsie Harry'ego i czeka, aż ten odwróci się do niego. - Fajitas brzmią świetnie. Mógłbyś dosłownie zrobić mi tosty z serem, a ja byłbym pod wrażeniem. I tęskniłem za twoimi fajitas może nawet bardziej, niż za śniadaniami, jeśli mam być szczery.

\- Tak? - Harry pyta, promieniejąc dumą.

\- Tak. - Louis potwierdza, a jego uśmiech się poszerza. - A teraz, czego potrzebujemy?

\- Mam tutaj listę - mówi Harry, gdy wyciąga złożony kawałek papieru z niemożliwie ciasnych spodni. - Chcesz kurczaka czy wołowinę?

\- Uumm. - Śmieje się Louis. - I to i to?

      Odpowiedzią Harry'ego jest ogromny uśmiech.

\- Zatem bierzemy to i to. Mógłbyś wziąć dwie papryki? Jedną czerwoną i jedną zieloną. Ja wybiorę dla nas jakieś awokado do guacamole.

\- Ay, sir - mówi Louis, salutując głupkowato ręką, zanim podchodzi do papryk, ostrożnie wybierając dwie, które wyglądają na dobre - duże i lśniące, bez widocznych niedoskonałości. Kiedy spogląda w górę, po włożeniu papryk do plastikowej torebki, spotyka się z Harrym, patrzącym na niego z łagodnym, czułym wyrazem twarzy; awokado jest już w koszyku, razem z kobiałką pomidorów koktajlowych, czerwoną cebulą i limonkami. - Co? - pyta Louis, nagle zakłopotany.

\- Nic - mówi Harry, potrząsając głową, jakby chciał się pozbyć swoich myśli, nim podchodzi do Louisa, podsuwając mu koszyk, by włożył papryki. - Wybacz, wyglądałeś po prostu tak uroczo, skupiając się na wybraniu dwóch idealnych papryk. - Szturcha go żartobliwie w ramię, gdy idą wgłąb sklepu.

\- Nie jestem uroczy. - Louis chrząka, urażony. - Jestem krzepki i przystojny, Haroldzie.

\- Jasne - śmieje się Harry - cokolwiek powiesz.

      Louis chce się kłócić dalej, ale zamiast tego po prostu chwyta najbliższy przedmiot z półki obok siebie (brzoskwinie w puszce co, cóż, jest zawodem) i wkłada je do koszyka Harry'ego, wyzywając go do protestu. Wszystko, co Harry robi w odpowiedzi, to uśmiechnięcie się szeroko, wyraźnie wcale nie zdenerwowany dodatkiem Louisa.

\- Na deser? Jak pysznie, Lou!

      Louis rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie, poniekąd marząc, by wziąć coś gorszego, jak butelka bitej śmietany czy coś. Ale, znając Harry'ego, to jedynie zainspirowałoby go do dowcipkowania o tym, że ich związek jest na zbyt wczesnym etapie na takie rzeczy, biorąc pod uwagę, że faktycznie jeszcze się nie umawiali.

\- Jesteś dupkiem. - Kończy, informując go i tak, to nie jest dokładnie najlepsza riposta Louisa, ale, cóż, jest jak jest.


	5. Rozdział II, część II

 

       Następne 30 minut mija w rozmytej plamie jedzenia i przekomarzania, i śmiesznej listy zakupów Harry’ego, która zawiera przedmioty takie jak _cheddar, prawdziwy cheddar, jak w kawałku nie starty, to jest okropne_ i _wino, dobre wino, nie Włoskie, bo to wywołuje ból głowy u Louisa_ (co jest prawdą, oczywiście, a Louis naprawdę nie powinien być zaskoczony, że Harry pamiętał, ale jest) i _PAPIER TOALETOWY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Louis  wie to, bo ukradł listę w połowie ich zakupów i spróbował zmusić Harry’ego do zrobienia reszty z pamięci, podczas gdy sam wypełniał koszyk rzeczami, które zdecydowanie nie były jej częścią.

      To najzabawniejsze zakupy, jakie Louis robił od lat.

      Harry’ego też, jeśli jego szeroki uśmiech i głębokie dołeczki w policzkach są jakąś wskazówką.

      Do czasu, kiedy dochodzą do kasy, Harry odłożył tylko jedną czy dwie z najbardziej skandalicznych rzeczy, które Louis włożył do koszyka, pozwalając reszcie dołączyć do jego zamierzonej listy zakupów na taśmie transportowej. Louis próbuje nie czuć się ogromnie zadowolony, kiedy Harry kładzie brzoskwinie w puszce na pasie z czułym uśmiechem.

      I zawodzi.

      Kiedy ostatni przedmiot został skasowany, Louis sięga po portfel i podchodzi, by zapłacić, tylko po to, by zostać odciętym przez Harry’ego, który wchodzi przed niego, całkowicie blokując mu dostęp.

\- Nie ma mowy, Lou. – Harry szczerzy się przez ramię. – Ty płaciłeś wczoraj, a ja zapłacę dzisiaj. Taka była nasza umowa.

      Louis sapie, chociaż to naprawdę nie robi dla niego żadnej różnicy, mimo wszystko, obaj są multimilionerami.

\- W porządku - mówi, zanim podchodzi bliżej do Harry'ego i wznosi się na palcach, kładąc brodę na ramieniu chłopaka, patrząc, jak rozmawia ze sprzedawcą, kiedy płaci. Jego ręce komfortowo znajdują się na biodrach Harry'ego, a Harry opiera się o niego i odwraca lekko głowę, by łagodnie potrzeć swoim policzkiem o jego, jak kociak, którym absolutnie jest.

      Louis ściska łagodnie jego biodra, zanim cofa się i zabiera ich zakupy. Wkładając portfel z powrotem do tylnej kieszeni, Harry dołącza do niego chwilę później. Kiedy włożyli ostatnie przedmioty do toreb, skinęli na pożegnanie kobiecie w średnim wieku, która kasowała ich zakupy i Louis nie mógł nie zauważyć tego, jak patrzyła na nich z czułym uśmiechem. To sprawia, że Louis czuje się bardziej niekomfortowo, niż jest gotów przyznać.

      Wychodzą ze sklepu, ignorując paparazzi tak, jak tylko pięć lat życia w świetle reflektorów mogło ich nauczyć i udaje im się wrócić do mieszkania Harry'ego bez zatrzymywania przez fanów. Louis zalicza do jako sukces.

      Kiedy wchodzą do domu, Louisa uderza to, że publiczna, zaplanowana część ich dnia dobiegła końca i że reszta wieczoru należy do nich. Jest zaskoczony tym tak bardzo, że ledwo poświęca myśl paparazzi czy temu, że to, co robią, jest w zasadzie chwytem reklamowym. To wcale się takim nie wydawało. To, jak bycie z Eleanor różniło się od bycia z Harrym było szalone.

      Odkładają swoje torby z zakupami na wysepkę kuchenną, a Harry odwraca się do Louisa z nikczemnym uśmiechem.

\- Więc - mówi, gdy zaczyna wypakowywać zakupy; odkłada na kredens rzeczy, których będą teraz używać, do lodówki lub zamrażalnika wkłada to, co musi być zamrożone lub trzymane w chłodnym, a do szafek przypadkowe rozmaitości, których mu po prostu brakowało. - Czy mogę założyć, że twoje zdolności kulinarne nie poprawiły się od czasu, odkąd ostatni raz gotowałem ci obiad?

      Louis sapie, urażony.

\- Co insynuujesz, Haroldzie? Że nie potrafię gotować? Wow, kop leżącego, dlaczego nie.

      Harry śmieje się i łagodnie szturcha ramię Louisa.

\- Zatem w porządku - mówi, gdy podaje mu dwie papryki; jego ogromna dłoń jest wystarczająca, by trzymać dwie w jednej ręce. - Zatem pokrój je, tak?

      Louis patrzy na papryki, które tak uważnie wybrał, a potem z powrotem na Harry'ego. Unosząc brew, sięga, by wziąć od niego warzywa - w dwie ręce, oczywiście, a niech to, nie każdy może mieć ogromne, zmutowane dłonie, a jego dłonie są idealnie odpowiednie i przeciętnego rozmiaru, dziękuje bardzo.

      Teraz, by powiedzieć prawdę, zdolności kulinarne Louisa zdecydowanie nie poprawiły się tak bardzo, poza zdolnością do zrobienia jajecznicy z dwóch jajek, ale nie ma sensu mówić tego Harry'emu, tak myśli. Jest całkiem pewien, że nawet on może pokroić kilka papryk.

\- Rozmyślamy nad życiem, tak? - Harry pyta nagle, powiadamiając Louisa, że musiał stać z paprykami dłużej, niż myślał.

\- Co?

\- Gapisz się na nie, jakby były czaszką dla twojego Hamleta, kochanie. Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to pokroić je, to nie takie trudne, obiecuję. - Harry wręcza mu deskę do krojenia i nóż, a jego twarz jest zdominowana przez głupkowaty, rozbawiony uśmiech. Louis, z drugiej strony, nie jest rozbawiony, ale jeśli Harry chce Szekspira, to Szekspira dostanie.

\- Być czy nie być! - Louis woła, trzymając papryki przed sobą. - Czemuż bardziej kochany i bardziej powściągliwy, Romeo - oh, Romeo, Romeo! Czemuż ty jesteś Romeo? Oto jest pytanie.

      Jego mieszany szekspirowski monolog jest przerwany przez głośne parsknięcie Harry'ego. Skupia swoją uwagę na młodszym chłopcu, który jest uosobieniem radości - wielkie, jasne oczy, dołeczki w policzkach i szeroki uśmiech. Louis unosi na niego brew, starając się utrzymać rezerwę.

\- Jak śmiesz mi przerywać, ty wieśniaku? - pyta wyniosłym głosem.

\- Wybacz za przynoszenie złych wieści, Lou - mówi Harry, całkowicie niewzruszony teatralnością Louisa. Dobrze się znają, a ogromna ilość czasu jaką ze sobą spędzili na przestrzeni lat pokazuje, że Louis nie jest w stanie zaskoczyć Harry'ego już niczym. Harry prawdopodobnie jest odporny na stałe narażenie. Louis nie jest pewien czy mu się to podoba, tęskni za tym, jak zwykł na niego czasami wpływać. - Ale nie wydaje mi się, by tak to szło. Naprawdę chciałeś studiować aktorstwo? Prawdopodobnie musiałbyś popracować nad swoim Szekspirem, skarbie.

\- Ha ha ha, Haz. - Louis odpowiada sucho - świetna odpowiedź, powinien dostać medal. Czy coś. - Jesteś zabawny. Tylko poczekaj, nie potrzebuję Szekspira, potnę to na najładniejsze kawałki papryk, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałeś. I będziesz pod wrażeniem, zważ na moje słowa. Będziesz chciał nazwać to danie moim imieniem. Fajitas-a-la-Louis... Lou-hitas... Nie wiem, popracujemy nad tym.

      Harry śmieje się w ten unikatowy Harry-sposób, który przeczy wszystkiemu i, ku radości Louisa, on wciąż wydaje się być jedynym, który może go wywołać. To świetny śmiech - głośny i bezwstydny, i to może (prawdopodobnie) ulubiony dźwięk Louisa na całym świecie. I, naprawdę, nawet jeśli Harry nie jest pod wpływem Louisa tak jak był kiedyś - nawet jeśli nie jest uderzony przez ten sam podziw i niemal bohaterską adorację, wciąż zawsze będzie to miał, ten śmiech, tylko dla niego. I... cóż, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie rzeczy, to też jest w porządku.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

      Louis czuje, jak jego rywalizująca strona się budzi, co jest absolutnie śmieszne, bo rozmawiają o krojeniu papryki, na litość boską, ale to tylko on i Harry, a to jest _zabawne_. Cholera - to jest głupie i śmieszne, ale jest zabawne i, naprawdę, Louisa uderza to, że nigdy nie bawił się tak dobrze z nikim, jak bawi się z Harrym. Jego życie może nie być zawsze usłane różami, po tym, jak wybrał uczestniczenie w XFactorze, ale to absolutnie najlepsza decyzja w jego życiu, ponieważ bez tego nie poznałby Harry'ego. I, oczywiście, sława i pieniądze, i każdego dnia robi to, co kocha - i reszta chłopaków - to wszystko jest świetne, naprawdę świetne. Ale Harry, Harry jest prawdziwą nagrodą.

      Z uśmiechem na twarzy bierze deskę do krojenia i nóż, i zabiera się za papryki. Obok niego, Harry włączył radio, mrucząc miękko razem z najnowszym singlem Eda, mieląc przyprawy w moździerzu. To wydaje się normalne i naturalne i tak bardzo, bardzo łatwe. Louis to kocha.

      Odkładając wszystkie myśli o Harrym i ich wspólnych obowiązkach domowych na bok, Louis skupia się na paprykach przed sobą. Działa powoli, otwierając je tak, jak widział, jak Harry robił to wcześniej, ostrożnie, upewniając się, że wyjął wszystkie nasiona i poświęcając czas na cięcie, starając się, by były to równe, kuszące kawałki.

      Idzie mu całkiem nieźle, jeśli ma się wypowiedzieć. Jest całkowicie pewien, że Harry mógłby to zrobić lepiej i szybciej, ale nie ma zamiaru o tym rozmyślać.

      Przecinając ostatni kawałek papryki na pół, spogląda do góry przestraszony, kiedy słyszy dźwięk migawki; znajduje Harry'ego, stojącego z małym uśmiechem na twarzy i z telefonem skierowanym w jego stronę.

\- Po co to? - pyta, odkładając nóż na deskę i przesuwając się, by wytrzeć dłonie o ręczniczek, wiszący na ścianie.

\- Po prostu wyglądałeś uroczo. Wiesz, z wysuniętym językiem, śmiesznie skupiony na krojeniu papryki.

\- Zamierzasz to zatweetować?

\- Nope. - Harry potrząsa głową, przeciągając "p". - To jest dla mnie. Skończyłeś? - Kiwa głową w stronę papryk, a jego oczy płoną i wyglądają na rozbawione.

\- Tak, właściwie skończyłem. Wszystko dla ciebie, kochanie, najładniej pokrojona papryka, jaką kiedykolwiek zobaczysz.

      Harry szczerzy się w odpowiedzi i podchodzi bliżej do papryk, by się im przyjrzeć. Louis także się przysuwa, ciekawy jego reakcji. Harry bierze kawałek i wkłada do ust, zanim pochyla się do Louisa, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach.

\- Jest świetne, skarbie. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Jesteś gwiazdą. Lou-hitas, czyż nie? - Wyraźnie się drażni i Louis szturcha go lekko w ramię.

\- Nie ma potrzeby być dupkiem, Haz.

      Harry śmieje się z lekkością.

\- Wybacz, Lou. Jestem poważny, to jest świetne, tak? Wrzuć po połowie na te dwie patelnie i pomieszaj, w porządku? Ja zrobię guacamole.

      Kiwając głową, Louis chwyta deskę i przesuwa się do kuchenki, gdzie skwierczą dwie patelnie - jedna z kurczakiem i jedna z wołowiną, wypełniając pomieszczenie wspaniałym zapachem przypraw, przypominając mu, że minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatnio jadł. Rozdziela papryki i miesza je ostrożnie, zdeterminowany, by tego nie sknocić. Orientuje się, że lubi gotowanie z Harrym. To nie było coś, co robili okropnie często, nawet kiedy mieszkali razem, a jedynym powodem było to, że Louis był absolutną katastrofą w kuchni. Ale lubi to i z chęcią zrobiłby z tego stałą czynność, co prawdopodobnie się nie stanie, jeśli spieprzy ich kolację.

      Kiedy papryki są pokryte marynatą i skwierczą razem z mięsem, a on jest całkowicie pewien, że się nie spalą, zostaje uderzony przez nagły pomysł. Przesuwa się do Harry'ego i wsuwa dłoń na jego kieszeni. Harry podskakuje w szoku i wypuszcza cichy pisk. Nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu na jego reakcję, Louis wyciąga telefon Harry'ego z kieszeni.

\- Tylko to pożyczam, kochany.

      Harry mruczy w potwierdzeniu.

\- Tylko nie tweetuj niegrzecznych rzeczy z mojego konta, Lou.

\- Wiesz, Haroldzie, naprawdę myślę, że powinniśmy przeprowadzić rozmowę o zdumiewającym braku zaufania w tym związku. Także, wiedz, że _nigdy_ bym tego nie zrobił.

\- Och, _obaj_ wiemy, że to nie prawda.

\- Hmm. - Louis mruczy. - Zatem w porządku. Ale nie zrobię tego.

\- Okej. - Harry zgadza się, odwracając się do swoich awokado z uśmiechem i, cóż, może ta cała sprawa z zaufaniem w związku nie jest wcale taka zła. Nawet jeśli to technicznie nie jest związek. Chyba, że liczysz przyjaźń, w ty przypadku zdecydowanie to jest związek i... dlaczego Louis w ogóle to rozważa, Jezu.

      Louis odwraca się do kuchenki, tym razem uzbrojony w telefon Harry'ego. Szybko miesza w obu patelniach, upewniając się, że nic się nie przypaliło pod jego nieobecność. Wszystko wciąż wygląda przepysznie. Skupia się na telefonie Harry'ego, który wciąż ściska w dłoni i zapamiętuje, że musi naładować własny i otwiera aplikację Twittera. Szybko wylogowuje się i loguje się na swoje konto, dziękując, że jego nowy kontrakt gwarantuje mu z powrotem pełną kontrolę nad Twitterem.

      Podpisał go od razu, kiedy zaczęła się ta cała sprawa z Eleanor i odseparowanie od Harry'ego, nie chcąc tweetować zakłamanych wyznań miłosnych, myśląc, że to będzie łatwiejsze, jeśli zostawi to PR-owi i zarządowi. To jednak urosło na wysokość, o której Louis nigdy nie marzył i wkrótce wydawało się, że twitterowy Louis był jego alter ego. To było okropne i frustrujące, a on był bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy, że ten czas już minął.

      Robiąc zdjęcie jednej z patelni, szybko dodał je do tweeta, napisał coś niejasnego i opublikował to z uśmiechem.

 

  


 

 (@Louis_Tomlinson  
Pokroiłem paprykę !! #properchef  
http://twitpic.com/hdbke)

 

 

  
  
(Zdjęcie patelni, na której jest mięso i pokrojona papryka)

 

      To całkiem sprytne, jeśli ma to ocenić. Tweet jest idealnie niewinny, podczas gdy jednocześnie potwierdza to, że jest z Harrym i że robią razem coś tak domowego, jak gotowanie, po tym, jak tylko we dwoje poszli do sklepu. Praktycznie są starym małżeństwem.

      I Louis wie, że shipperzy kochali to, kiedy zachowywali się "rodzinnie". Wtedy zarząd i PR stale im odmawiał pojawiania się razem przez to, że wiedzieli, co drugi potrzebował, zanim zostało do powiedziane, przez łatwość ich interakcji, jakby to było coś, co mogli zmienić, jakby nie było to naturalne. Jeśli pozostali jacyś shipperzy, Louis domyśla się, że to pokochają.

      Znów wylogowuje się z Twittera i przesuwa telefon po ladzie do Harry'ego, zanim miesza mięso raz jeszcze, upewniając się, że nic się nie spaliło, kiedy tweetował. Harry podchodzi do niego od tyłu, zaglądając przez jego ramię na dwie patelnie.

\- Wygląda świetnie, Louis - mówi, gdy sięga, by zmniejszyć płomień kuchenki. - Naszykujesz stół i może otworzysz butelkę wina? Albo piwa? Cokolwiek chcesz. Ja skończę resztę.

      Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie, przesuwając się obok Harry'ego, by wziąć talerze - na szczęście Harry nie zmienił rozłożenia swojej zastawy od czasu, kiedy Louis ostatni raz go odwiedził, więc został uratowany od żenującego otwierania szafki i spotkania się z blenderem czy czymś równie śmiesznym.

      Trudno powiedzieć jak – może Harry naprawdę jest czarodziejem – ale w czasie, kiedy Louis szykuje stół, wybiera wino z – wprawdzie – ogromnego wyboru i powraca do kuchni, Harry zdołał skończyć fajitas i wydaje się mieć również coś w piekarniku.

\- Co to? – Louis pyta, przechylając głowę.

      Harry szczerzy się i wyciąga rękę z – teraz pustą – puszką po brzoskwiniach, zanim wyrzuca ją do kosza.

\- Ciasto z brzoskwinią i kruszonką.

\- Co? – Louis wypala, zanim śmieje się, zaskoczony. – Zrobiłeś ciasto z brzoskwinią i kruszonką? Jezu, Haz, jesteś jak skrzat domowy czy coś?

      Harry marszczy brwi i wyraźnie zajmuje mu chwilę zrozumienie tego odniesienia, zanim uśmiecha się szeroko i kręci głową.

\- Nie, całkowicie jestem człowiekiem, Lou. Gotowy, by zjeść?

      Louis kiwa głową w potwierdzeniu i pomaga mu zanieść jedzenie do salonu. Kiedy wszystko jest na stole, a oni usiedli, Louis jest przytłoczony tym, co zdołali zrobić. To tylko fajitas, ale wygląda i pachnie fantastycznie z ogromną ilością guacamole i salsy i, cholera, Louis zdecydowanie umiera z głodu.

\- To wygląda cholernie genialnie. Poważnie, nie uświadamiałem sobie jak bardzo tęskniłem za twoimi fajitas, ale teraz nie jestem pewien, jakim cudem tak długo bez nich przetrwałem!

      Jedyną odpowiedzią Harry'ego jest rumieniec - który jest cholernie uroczy - i wskazanie Louisowi, by zajął się jedzeniem. Nie trzeba powtarzać mu dwa razy.

      I to jest tak pyszne, jak pachnie, każdy kęs jest tak dobry, jak pamięta - jeśli nie lepszy. To eksplozja smaku i konsystencji, a on nie rozumie jak Harry może być tak dobry w tak wielu rzeczach. Gdyby nie jego fatalne umiejętności w piłkę nożną, Louis pomyślałby, że jest absolutnie perfekcyjny. I nawet fakt, że jest tak okropny w nogę jest w porządku, bo nigdy nie odmawia gry, zawsze jest taki podekscytowany w swojej miłości do meczu i gry, nigdy nie jest odstraszony faktem, że jest w tym okropny. Podchodzi do każdego zadania i każdego wyzwania z tym samym zapałem, tym samym niezachwianym optymizmem. Jest ucieleśnieniem grania dla zabawy.

      Louis myśli, nie po raz pierwszy, że świat byłby o wiele lepszym miejscem, jeśli więcej ludzi byłoby jak Harry Styles.

\- Myślałem - mówi Harry po tym, jak obaj zjedli kilka kęsów - że może powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym, co zamierzamy powiedzieć publice - jeśli skończymy, robiąc to, mam na myśli. Lub może powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym, czy zamierzamy to robić? Mam na myśli, ja... nie wiem. Poniekąd czuję, że to zależy od ciebie, wiesz... może?

      Louis popycha jedzenie widelcem, podczas gdy zastanawia się nad pytaniem Harry'ego. W końcu spogląda na młodszego chłopaka, który wydaje się obserwować Louisa w milczeniu, z dolną wargą między zębami, niemal zmartwiony i zdenerwowany.

\- Poniekąd wydaje się, że już to robimy, no nie?

      Harry marszczy brwi w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie wiem, Lou, mam na myśli... wciąż możemy powiedzieć nie. Nie zrobiliśmy nic, co potwierdziłoby, że jesteśmy kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Zawsze chcieliśmy, by nasz publiczny wizerunek wrócił do statusu przyjaciół, więc to mógłby być po prostu krok na przód do tego, jeśli właśnie to byś wolał. Nie chcę byś czegoś żałował, nie chcę niczego, z czym nie czuł byś się komfortowo.

\- A co z tobą? Co z tym czego ty chcesz, z czym ty czujesz się komfortowo?

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Lou. Ja chcę po prostu się ujawnić. Chcę być tym, kim jestem, przestać kłamać. Chcę spędzać czas z tobą, chcę dobrze bawić się z chłopakami i chcę pokazać światu kim jest prawdziwy Harry Styles.

\- Ty nie... - Louis zaczyna, zanim odchrząkuje i nakłuwa kawałek kurczaka na widelec, by zająć czymś ręce, nie po to, by faktycznie zjeść. - Nie będziesz tak naprawdę ujawniony, H. Jak, wciąż będziesz udawał, wciąż będziesz kłamał. Nie będziesz mógł umawiać się ani być z kim chcesz. To wszystko będzie maskaradą.

\- Louis. - Harry oddycha po chwili milczenia. Wygląda, jakby walczył ze sobą o to, co powiedzieć. - To nie chodzi o to, Louis. Ja... Tu nie chodzi o możliwość umawiania się z mężczyznami czy zmienienia mojego wizerunku kobieciarza w kogoś, kto pieprzy się z facetami na prawo i lewo... Chodzi o to, by być szczerym na temat tego, kim jestem. Na temat jednej z najbardziej integralnych części mnie. Ja nie... Lou, musisz przestać myśleć, że udawanie związku z tobą jest jakiegoś rodzaju karą dla mnie. Dosłownie nie pragnął bym niczego bardziej, niż być twoim udawanym chłopakiem. Mam na myśli, Louis, masz ten pogląd o mnie, będącym nieustraszoną osobą, która chce się ujawnić i być wolna i ja _chc_ _ę_ , ale także jestem tak cholernie przerażony.

      Jego oczy są szeroko otwarte i szczere, i Louis jest uderzony tym, jak bardzo, bardzo młody Harry wciąż jest; jest obezwładniony potrzebą przytulenia go, chronienia go przed złem tego świata. Sięga ponad stołem i bierze jego dłoń, splatając ich palce i trzymając mocno. Harry ściska go jego rękę z wdzięcznością.

\- Jestem tak przerażony, Lou. Co, jeśli nikt po tym nie będzie mnie lubił. Co, jeśli będą czuli, jakbym im skłamał, jakbym ich zdradził... bo będą mieli prawo do tego. Ja _faktycznie_ kłamałem wszystkim i... nie chciałbym niczego bardziej, niż mieć cię przy swoim boku w trakcie tego wszystkiego.

\- Będę tam i tak, Harry. Nie ma dosłownie żadnego scenariusza, kiedy ty się ujawniasz, a mnie nie ma, by wspierać się na sto dziesięć procent. Zawsze tu jestem, Haz. Obiecuję. Wiesz to.

\- Tak... wiem. - Harry szepcze, patrząc na swój talerz.

\- I, kochanie, jeśli to może pomóc zespołowi - cholera, nawet jeśli to pomoże tylko tobie,   _oczywi_ _ś_ _cie,_ że chcę to zrobić. I nie będę kłamać, też jestem przerażony, zawsze unikałem myślenia o ujawnieniu się, bo wiem jak ludzie zareagują i to nie jest dokładnie coś, przez co chcę przejść, ale... Powinienem, mam na myśli, powinienem przestać kłamać na temat tego, kim jestem, powinienem stawić temu czoła, być z tego dumny i... Cholera, jestem dumny, ale ujawnienie się wciąż nie jest zbyt zachęcające, ale... cóż, ujawnienie się z tobą przy moim boku będzie prawdopodobnie o wiele lepsze, niż zrobienie tego samemu. I dobrze się dziś bawiłem, H, jak, prawdopodobnie najlepiej od wieków. Tęskniłem za tobą.

      I oni mieli już tę rozmowę, Louis już wyraził jak bardzo tęsknił za Harrym, to nic nowego. Ale wciąż, to tak, jakby potrzebowali przejść przez to jeszcze raz.

      Harry patrzy na niego przez rzęsy, a mały uśmieszek igra na jego ustach.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem. Jak, byłeś tutaj cały czas, a poniekąd to tak, jakby cię nie było, wiesz? Bo nie mogłem zachowywać się przy tobie tak, jak chciałem, stale musiałem pilnować się przy tobie. To było tak, jakbyśmy zawsze się ukrywali, nawet kiedy byliśmy tylko we dwójkę, prywatnie, jak, będąc tym, kim jesteśmy, mając naszą przyjaźń... to było coś, czego mieliśmy się wstydzić. Możliwość zachowywania się z tobą dzisiaj naturalnie... Lou, to było-

\- Niesamowite.

\- Tak. – Harry oddycha, zgadzając się.

      Jest cicho przez kolejną chwilę, zanim ściska dłoń Louisa i rozplata ich palce. Podnosi widelec i wsuwa kawałek fajitas do ust. Louis naśladuje go, mocząc kawałek kurczaka w guacamole, zanim zjada go. Jest zimny, ale i tak przepyszny.

\- Myślałem, że może, to byłby dobry pomysł, gdybyśmy popracowali sami nad naszą historią, nad czymś, co byłoby wiarygodne i z czym czulibyśmy się komfortowo, byśmy nie zostali zmuszeni do czegoś, co przygotował dla nas zarząd, kiedy będziemy z nimi rozmawiać?

      Louis rozważa krótko słowa Harry’ego, zanim przytakuje.

\- Tak, myślę, że wolę stworzyć naszą wersję wydarzeń, niż siedzieć w czymś co stworzy zarząd, by miało największy, dramatyczny efekt. Ja tylko... Naprawdę myślisz, że to zadziała, Haz?

      Harry’emu zajmuje chwilę odpowiedzenie.

\- Nie wiem. Ale, cóż, oni są ekspertami, nie? A my staramy się dotrzeć do starszych fanów i czy to nie zawsze oni byli ludźmi, którzy sądzili, że jesteśmy razem? Więc, jak... Nie wiem. Kiedy skończymy jeść możemy sprawdzić twittera i Tumblra, i zobaczyć co mówią, już musiało się rozejść o naszym małym wypadzie, nie sądzisz?

      Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie.

\- Tak, mam na myśli, nie byłbym zaskoczony, jeśli fani zauważyli nas gdzieś między twoim sklepem a Tesco – albo nawet w Tesco. Zauważyłeś kogoś gapiącego się na nas w sklepie?

\- Nie jestem pewien. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – To znaczy, nie zwracałem uwagi? Głównie poświęciłem ją tobie.

\- Tak, jak być powinno. – Louis szczerzy się, zadowolony z zawstydzonego tonu Harry’ego i lekkiego koloru na jego policzkach.

      Dokuczanie i sprawianie, że Harry się denerwował było ulubioną rozrywką Louisa. Nie było nic lepszego od zobaczenia efektu, który mógł wywrzeć na wyluzowanym i opanowanym Harrym Stylesie, ponieważ był jedynym, który miał taką moc. Harry zawsze się kontroluje, jest czarujący i flirtujący, nigdy nie wypada z gry, chyba, że chodzi o Louisa. I to jest wzajemne, Harry ma zdolność denerwowania Louisa jak nikt inny; Louis po prostu zawsze był lepszy w ukrywaniu tego, był lepszym aktorem. I dzięki za to Bogu.

      Louis nie wie dlaczego tak zawsze było między nimi, myśli, że może to dlatego, że tak dobrze się znają. Wiedzą dokładnie w które czułe miejsce uderzyć.

\- Tak, jak być powinno. – Harry zgadza się z dołeczkami w policzkach, wyciągając go z jego myśli.

\- W każdym razie. – Louis mówi, biorąc kolejny kęs jedzenia, myśląc, kiedy żuje. – Powinniśmy może zacząć od „kiedy”. Jak, kiedy się zeszliśmy?

\- Tak... Ja... cóż, gdzieś w trakcie naszej przerwy, prawda? To byłoby najmniej obciążające, prawda? Nie komentowaliśmy naszego statusu związku wciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, jak, to wszystko było spekulacją tablidów, tak? Więc nie będą mieli solidnego gruntu, by nazwać nas kłamcami.

\- Cóż, to ma sens. Ale wciąż mamy problem z tym, jak wiele czasu wyraźnie spędzaliśmy osobno wciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. I, także, kiedy wciągu przerwy? I jak przeszliśmy od przyjaciół do czegoś więcej? Myślę, że im więcej będziemy wiedzieć o naszym domniemanym związku, tym bardziej przekonujący możemy być. I mniej prawdopodobne będzie, że zostaniemy przyłapani na kłamstwie, jak to ciągle bywało ze mną i Eleanor.

\- Tak. – Harry potakuje. – Też o tym myślałem. I myślę, że prawdopodobnie chcielibyśmy być trochę ze sobą, zanim to ujawnimy, prawda? Jak, chcielibyśmy być pewni, że to coś, czego naprawdę chcemy i także chcielibyśmy mieć czas na zbudowanie solidnego związku w spokoju i prywatności... Więc, może rok, półtora? Czy to wydaje się wygórowane?

\- Nie, to brzmi dobrze, tak sądzę. Jak, zeszliśmy się po pół roku po rozpoczęciu naszej przerwy i byliśmy razem przez, co, jakieś sześć miesięcy, kiedy wyjechałeś do Ameryki z Edem.

\- Dokładnie, a ja byłem z nim tylko przez dwa miesiące i kilka razy odwiedzałem Londyn. Możemy z łatwością powiedzieć też, że ty przylatywałeś odwiedzić mnie w Ameryce, jak, oczywiście robiliśmy to w sekrecie, ponieważ to ukrywaliśmy, więc ma to sens, że nie ma żadnego dowodu, wiesz?

\- Ma sens. – Louis zgadza się, zanim wybucha śmiechem. – Cholera, H, to jest śmieszne. My poważnie siedzimy tu, zmyślając tę historię, używając logiki i, kurwa, to jak wymyślanie fabuły cholernego fanfiction!

      Harry szczerzy się w odpowiedzi.

\- Ale to nieco zabawne, nie?

      Louis czuje, jak jego rysy łagodnieją, gdy patrzy na Harry’ego, zanim kiwa głową do młodszego chłopaka.

\- Tak, to zabawne. I ważne, nie zapominajmy o tym, że to ważne, młody Haroldzie. To decyduje o naszym przeżyciu w tym makabrycznym świecie.

\- Zamknij się, ty dupku! – Harry szczerzy się, kiedy kopie goleń Louisa pod stołem.

\- Ow! – Louis woła dramatycznie, ściskając swoją nogę pod stołem. To w zasadzie wcale nie boli, Harry jest zawsze tak cholernie delikatny, nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy. – Moja noga! Moja noga! To przemoc domowa, Haroldzie! Chcę odejść, chcę odejść z tego związku, chcę...

      Przerywa mu chichot Harry’ego, cholerny chichot, bo Harry Styles ma tak naprawdę pięć lat. To potwierdzony fakt, proszę i dziękuję. Louis nie wie co powinien z nim zrobić, naprawdę. Jezu.

\- Poważnie, Lou – mówi Harry, kiedy przestaje chichotać, a Louis znów przybiera poważne nastawienie – zrobił się w tym znacznie lepszy w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. – Zeszliśmy się po sześciu miesiącach przerwy... _Dlaczego?_ Jak, dlaczego nagle przeszliśmy od przyjaciół do kochanków?

\- Ja... nie wiem.

\- Cóż, zawsze byliśmy blisko, tak? Ummm... – Harry przebiega dłonią przez włosy i odwraca wzrok, nie spotykając oczy Louisa. Opuszcza obie dłonie na stół i zaczyna bawić się papierową serwetką, układając podarte kawałki w mały stosik obok talerza. Louis czeka cierpliwie, aż kontynuuje – kolejna rzecz, w której stał się lepszy: cierpliwość. – Myślę, że może to będzie bardziej wiarygodne, jeśli nie odkryliśmy naszych uczuć do siebie nawzajem jednocześnie, tak z niczego.

\- Cóż, tak, rozumiem to, ale jaka jest alternatywa?

\- Cóż, może powinniśmy powiedzieć, że zawsze byłem w tobie nieco zakochany, ale nigdy nie myślałem, że mogę cię mieć. Nie sądzę, by ludziom trudno było w to uwierzyć, patrząc na to, jak zwykli mówić o serduszkach w moich oczach i czułych spojrzeniach.

      Coś skręca się w środku Louisa, ponieważ... Cóż, nawet nie wie dlaczego, Jezu. To tylko, myśl o Harrym, będącym w nim zakochanym od lat jest taka dziwna, taka niemożliwa do wyobrażenia. Louis wie, jak patrzą na siebie, wie, jak ludzie to interpretują i byłby kłamcą, gdyby powiedział, że nigdy nie cieszył się na myśl o sobie i Harrym jako parze. Kiedy tak wielu ludzi wierzy, że kimś jesteś, ty zdecydowanie cieszysz się tym pomysłem – nic nie możesz na to poradzić. Ale to zawsze była przelotna myśl, zbyt abstrakcyjna, by wziąć ją na poważnie, ponieważ Harry jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, kocha Harry’ego bardziej niż cokowliek i nie ma dosłownie niczego, co zrobiłby, by zaryzykować ich przyjaźń.

\- A potem może powinniśmy powiedzieć, że nie widzieliśmy się długo przez pierwsze sześć miesięcy naszej przerwy i po prostu bardzo, bardzo za sobą tęskniliśmy, tak?

\- To nawet nie kłamstwo, Haz. – Louis przerywa, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

\- No tak. Ale czy nie mówi się czegoś o trzymaniu się tak blisko prawdy, jak to możliwe? I, w każdym razie, pięć miesięcy po rozpoczęciu przerwy była ta kolacja, nie? I były zdjęcia całej naszej piątki, więc ludzie wiedzą, że obaj tam byliśmy i możemy powiedzieć, że zostaliśmy razem, kiedy pozostali wyszli i nie wiem... Może jedna rzecz prowadziła do drugiej, tak?

      Louis kiwa głową, pod wrażeniem tego, jak wiele myśli Harry musiał włożyć do tej sytuacji.

\- Tak, to... to brzmi przekonująco, tak. A my po prostu nie chcieliśmy już kryć naszego związku, kiedy nadchodzi trasa, z paparazzi i fanami dookoła to byłby koszmar, więc dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się ujawnić, tak?

\- Tak, to całkiem dobre rozumowanie. Jak, mam na myśli, nie sądzę, że zdołamy uniknąć ludzi wskazujących na zbiegnięcie z czasem z tak wieloma ważnymi rzeczami One Direction, ale, mam na myśli, nie sądzę, że zrobiłem choć jeden chwyt PR-u, który nie był oznaczony przez przynajmniej jedną osobę, a to nigdy nie wydawało się zmniejszyć wartość tego, wiesz?

\- Wartość chwytu PR-u, no, no, Styles...

\- To nie to, co miałem na myśli, Lou. Gardzę nimi, wiesz to, ale to nie znaczy, że nie doceniam ich pracy.

\- Wiem, kochany. Tylko się droczę. – Jego głowa zaczyna boleć od intensywności tej rozmowy i szybko podejmuje decyzję, że czas by porozmawiać o czymś innym. – Obiad był fantastyczny, swoją drogą, ale wierzę, że obiecano mi też deser?

      Harry szczerzy się w odpowiedzi i razem udaje im się szybko sprzątnąć stół. Kiedy idą do kuchni, Louis zajmuje się odrzucaniem resztek i załadowaniem zmywarki, podczas gdy Harry wyciąga pysznie pachnące ciasto z brzoskwinią z pieca i ubija śmietanę. Kończą mniej więcej w tym samym czasie i Louis chwyta dwa talerzyki deserowe z szafki Harry’ego, podczas gdy Harry nastawia czajnik.

\- Chcesz zjeść tutaj? – pyta, gdy bierze dwa kubki.

      Louis jest raczej rozproszony przez ważność zadania, jakim jest wybranie herbaty, którą powinni wypić, ale i tak skina głową. A następną rzeczą, jaką wie jest to, że siedzi przy wysepce kuchennej Harry’ego, jedząc cholernie pyszne ciasto z brzoskwiniami i pijąc herbatę z Harrym. Tak wiele czasu minęło odkąd ostatnio to robili. Właściwie, wydaje się, że to jest tak, jak było, kiedy mieszkali razem. Wymawia swoją ostatnią myśl na głos, uśmiechając się czule do Harry’ego.

\- Tak. – Zgadza się młodszy chłopak. – Tęskniłem za tym.

      Sposób, w jaki to mówi naprawdę dociera do Louisa; jest nieśmiały i łagodny, jakby był zażenowany i nieco przestraszony, by wyznać mu to na głos i, cholera, Harry nigdy nie powinien obawiać się przyznania, że tęskni za Louisem, kiedy Louis zawsze, zawsze tęsknił za Harrym tak samo.

\- Ja też, H. Jak, bardzo. To będzie miłe, eh?

      Harry spogląda w górę, spotykając oczy Louisa. On cholernie promienieje, jego oczy są duże i jasne, uśmiech szeroki, dołeczki głębokie i jest tak absolutnie zapierający dech w piersiach piękny.

\- Tak, to będzie naprawdę miłe.

      Ostatecznie Louis zerka na swój zegarek i widzisz, że jest wpół do jedenastej, co zdecydowanie oznacza, że powinien prawdopodobnie iść do domu. Kiedy mówi o tym, Harry krzywi się jak pięciolatek, co jedynie sprawia, że Louis się śmieje.

\- Możesz zostać? – Harry mówi ewentualnie, kiedy Louis się uspokoił. – Jeśli chcesz. Mam na myśli, jest późno, nie? A ja mam pokój gościny – lub swój pokój, jeśli chcesz się poprzytulać i naprawdę odtworzyć to, jak było, kiedy mieszkaliśmy razem? Moglibyśmy sprawdzić twittera i Tumblr, i zobaczyć jak ludzie zareagowali na dzisiaj.

\- Okej. – Louis zgadza się, zanim w ogóle ma czas na faktyczne przemyślenie tego. – Brzmi świetnie, Harry – ale zatem będziesz musiał zrobić mi swoje śniadanie jutro rano!

      Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Oczywiście, ale zatem ty będziesz musiał przyjść się poprzytulać. Tęskniłem za przytulaniem. Przytulanie jest świetne, dlaczego przytulanie nie jest przyzwyczajeniem?

\- Zrobimy z tego przyzwyczajenie. – Louis mówi zdecydowanie, gdy porzucają naczynia na kuchennej wysepce i idą na górę, do sypialni Harry’ego.

      Wiele czasu minęło, odkąd przytulali się na masywnym łóżku Harry’ego, w puchatych poduszkach i miękkiej pościeli. Harry ma laptopa na kolanach i obaj siedzą, opierając się plecami o zagłówek.

\- W porządku – mówi Harry, posyłając Louisowi szybki uśmiech. – Zobaczmy co mówią. Najpierw Tumblr czy twitter?

\- Tumblr. – Louis mówi zdecydowanie. – Sprawdź tag „Larry Stylinson”.

\- Uuhm – mówi Harry, bawiąc się krawędzią kołdry, którą są przykryci. – Mam poniekąd bloga? Nie publikuję niczego... Ale założyłem jednego jakiś czas temu, um, by być na bieżąco z tym, co mówią i poniekąd zaobserwowałem te większe blogi, no nie? Więc, prawdopodobnie będzie łatwiej, jeśli po prostu przejrzymy dash... Uh, cóż... to znaczy, jeśli one wciąż istnieją.

\- Pewnie. – Louis mówi po prostu, nie przejmując się wyznaniem Harry’ego.

      Rozumie doskonale chęć wiedzy o tym, co ludzie mówią na twój temat – to była dość regularna rzecz dla Louisa, przeglądanie różnych tagów na Tumblrze dotyczących jego osoby, zwłaszcza na początku ich kariery.

\- Racja. – Harry zerka na niego z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Szybko się loguje i Louis niemal sapie, kiedy ładuje się dashbord.

      Jest tam tak wiele różnych zdjęć z dzisiejszego wyjścia, z tak wieloma podpisami i edycjami, i to jest niemal przytłaczające. Są zdjęcia ich idących, stojących blisko siebie, rozmawiających wewnątrz sklepu, zdjęcia dłoni Harry’ego na plecach Louisa i brody Louisa na ramieniu Harry’ego.

      Ale tagi – tagi są tym, co _naprawd_ _ę_ go uderza.

 _‘_ _pieprzcie si_ _ę_ _my_ _ś_ _l_ _ę_ _ż_ _e to mo_ _ż_ _e by_ _ć_ _to my_ _ś_ _l_ _ę_ _ż_ _e mogli zacz_ _ąć_ _proces ujawniania si_ _ę’_

 _‘_ _nie mog_ _ę_ _uwierzy_ _ć_ _ż_ _e kiedykolwiek w_ _ą_ _tpi_ _ł_ _am mam na my_ _ś_ _li tylko na nich sp_ _ó_ _jrzcie_ _’_

 _‘_ _boyfriends in love_ _’_

 _‘_ _s_ _ą_ _dzicie_ _ż_ _e ujawni_ _ą_ _si_ _ę_ _przed tras_ _ą_ _??_ _’_

 _‘_ _Cholera jasna! Ludzie czy to malinka?!?!?!?!?!? Sp_ _ó_ _jrzcie na szyj_ _ę_ _Harry_ _’_ _ego omg!!!_ _’_

 _‘_ _sp_ _ó_ _jrzcie na to w powi_ _ę_ _kszeniu omg larry smut!!_ _’_

_‘GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’_

      I milion innych wariacji – wszystko wyrażające ich podekscytowanie i szczęście. Wydaje się, że Tumblrowi shipperzy są szczęśliwi. I, cóż, Louis nie jest ekspertem, jeśli chodzi o Tumblr, ale biorąc pod uwagę ilość notek pod większością postów, wygląda na to, że wciąż pozostała znaczna ilość ludzi. Mówi to na głos do Harry’ego.

\- Tak, to poniekąd niesamowite, nie?

\- Ale tak nie zareagują masy, Harry. Mam na myśli, ci ludzie już są Larry Shippers. Nie mamy pojęcia jak reszta fanów, albo dawnych fanów, zareaguje.

\- Racja, masz rację... Powinniśmy... jak, powinniśmy sprawdzić teraz twittera?

\- Ja... Nie, nie sądzę. Zostawmy to PR-owi, tak? I tak jestem padnięty, przydałoby mi się pójść wcześnie do łóżka.

      Harry chichocze jak uczennica, którą jest.

\- Jest kwadrans po jedenastej, Lou.

\- Jak powiedziałem: wcześnie.

      Harry śmieje się znowu, a Louis przesuwa się na swoją połowę łóżka, zostawiając dystans między sobą a Harrym. Zakopuje głowę w poduszce i bierze głęboki oddech. Wszystko pachnie Harrym. Wszystko, od prześcieradła na łóżku, przez t-shirt i dół od pidżamy, który pożyczył, do samego Harry’ego, leżącego obok niego. To jeden z ulubionych zapachów Louisa na całym świece.

      Zamykając oczy, wypuszcza zadowolone westchnięcie.

\- Dobranoc, Haz.

      Odpowiedź Harry’ego przychodzi kilka chwil później.

\- Słodkich snów, Lou.

      Louis próbuje zrelaksować swoje ciało wystarczająco, by zasną i już zaczyna zapadać w nicość, kiedy wyczuwa, jak Harry przysuwa się bliżej. Naprawdę powinien być zaskoczony, ale w całej szczerości nie jest. Odwraca się, więc są twarzą w twarz, nagle leżąc niedorzecznie blisko, biorąc pod uwagę ogrom łóżka. Harry posyła mu nieśmiały uśmiech i złącza ich kostki. Louis uśmiecha się miękko, zanim opada na plecy.

\- Obiecałeś przytulanie! – Jest argumentacją Harry’ego, kiedy przysuwa się bliżej do Louisa, minimalizując już i tak nieistniejącą przestrzeń między ich ciałami.

      Ciało Harry’ego jest ciepłe i mocne – jest niczym nie podobna do mniejszej, chłopięcej sylwetki, która obejmowała Louisa cztery lata temu.

\- Czuję, jakby to powinno być dziwniejsze, niż jest...? – Louis milknie, unosząc brew i to brzmi bardziej jak pytanie.

      Harry sapie, a potem się zgadza: „Może”. Przesuwa się, by ułożyć głowę na ramieniu Louisa, leżąc w połowie na nim. Potem kładzie dłoń na brzuchu Louisa i Louisa czuje ją, kiedy oddycha głęboko, gorącą przez materiał koszulki.

\- Ale nigdy nie byliśmy naprawdę normalni, prawda?

\- Nie. – Zgadza się Louis, zaciskając ramiona wokół Harry’ego. – I tak to bardziej mi się podoba.


	6. Rozdział III, część I

 

       Dwa tygodnie później znajdują się z powrotem w sali konferencyjnej Modest!, w końcu dyskutując o tym, jak wszystko ma być kontynuowane. To były dwa tygodnie wypełnione, cóż, Harrym, naprawdę. To były dwa cudowne tygodnie, ale także dwa niezwykle dziwne tygodnie. Wygląda to tak, jakby One Direction było wspominane w mediach w ciągu dwóch ostatnich tygodni o wiele częściej, niż w przeciągu dwóch ostatnich lat. To było poniekąd zabawne, naprawdę, podążanie za spekulacjami i teoriami ludzi, i Louis naprawdę zaczął szaleć z tweetowaniem sugestywnych rzeczy. To zasadniczo jak wkręcanie świata w naprawdę ogromny dowcip.

      Fani praktycznie szaleli dzień po ich wycieczce na zakupy, kiedy Louis został sfotografowany, tankując samochód koło południa, mając na sobie liliowy sweter American Apparel i swoje własne dżinsy z wczoraj. Nikt nie wątpił, że miał założony sweter Harry'ego, sam rozmiar był oczywistą wskazówką, tak samo, jak milion zdjęć Harry'ego, który nosił ten sweter rok temu. To było nagłe olśnienie, jak sobie powiedział, nie pozostawiające wątpliwości, że Louis spędził noc u Harry'ego.

     To nic, że nie wydarzyło się nic, poza niewinnym przytulaniem pomiędzy dwojgiem przyjaciół.

      Poza tym, upewnili się, że przyjadą razem na próby, robiąc sobie zdjęcia z fanami przed wejściem i wyjściem, i ogólnie spędzając mnóstwo czasu w swoich mieszkaniach. Jedli w różnych częściach Londynu i nawet pojechali do Manchesteru, by znów zjeść obiad u Rosso. To było po prostu miłe. Bardzo miłe. W ogóle nie odczuwali tego jak chwyt reklamowy, naprawdę.

      Ale teraz, siedzą tu znowu i to byłoby super ekstra, gdyby nie fakt, że Louis czuje się okropnie. Jego gardło zaczęło boleć wczoraj wieczorem, a kiedy obudził się tego ranka, miał gorączkę, straszny kaszel i czuł się tak, jakby ktoś pocierał jego gardło papierem ściernym za każdym razem, gdy się odzywał.

      Więc stara się tego nie robić. W sensie, mówić.

      Harry wciąż rzuca zaniepokojone spojrzenia w jego stronę, ale czy to przez ciszę Louisa czy fakt, że wygląda jakby umarł i marnie się odrodził - Louis nie wie. Wszystko zostało dziś zrobione przez niego w ślimaczym tempie, sprawiając, że wyszedł bardzo spóźniony z domu. Zamówił taksówkę, nie ufając sobie, by wsiąść w takim stanie za kierownicę i dojechał pod budynek Modest! w ostatniej chwili. On i Harry nie mieli czasu, by porozmawiać, nim zaczęło się spotkanie, ale to było jasne, że Harry widział, że coś zdecydowanie było nie tak. Zachowanie Louisa w czasie spotkania mogło jedynie potwierdzić jego podejrzenia.

      Skupienie uwagi na spotkaniu jest czymś, co Louis jest ledwo wstanie zrobić, pomiędzy wykasływaniem swoich płuc i kręceniem w głowie, które atakuje go w równych odstępach czasu, jak także ogólnym gównianym samopoczuciem spowodowanym gorączką.

      Louis nigdy nie przechodził łatwo choroby. Ktoś mógłby się kłócić, że powinien być wystarczająco profesjonalny, by to zwalczyć, ale Pan jeden wie, że występował na większej ilości koncertów, niż chce mu się zliczyć, czując się jak absolutna śmierć, ale zdecydowanie nie czuje potrzeby zdobywania się na swoją brawurę i moc, podczas gdy czuje się w ten sposób, dla bandy ludzi w garniturach, do których pała bardzo małą miłością, kiedy oni negocjują na jakim poziomie szarady tym razem będzie jego życie.

      Tak. Dzięki, ale nie.

      Na szczęście, Harry wydawał się to zrozumieć i wziął na siebie prezentacje ich obu.

      Louis jest dozgonnie wdzięczny. Harry Styles jest zbyt dobry dla tego świata i pewnego dnia Louis rozgryzie to, jak dać mu coś, czego nikt inny nie może mu dać, bo on zasługuje na cały, pieprzony świat.

      Po namyśle, to jest właśnie to, co Louis robi teraz. Daje Harry'emu szansę, by w końcu się ujawnił i był tym, kim jest i nawet jeśli myśl o ujawnieniu się i byciu dumnym przeraża Louisa bardziej, niż prawdopodobnie wszystko, co robił wcześniej, jest bardziej niż chętny, by zrobić to dla Harry'ego.

      To pierwszy raz, kiedy myśl ta utrwala się w umyśle Louisa i z ulgą odkrywa, że chce to zrobić. Nie dla siebie - przynajmniej nie teraz, ale może, jeśli będzie miał szczęście, na dłuższą metę - ale dla Harry'ego. Robi to dla Harry'ego i jest mu z tym tak bardzo, _bardzo_ dobrze.

      Zwraca swoją uwagę z powrotem na ludzi przed nimi: Harry Magee, Richard Griffiths i pani z PR-u z ostatniego spotkania (Louis znów zapomniał jej umienia), a także Simon Jones co, Louis przypuszcza, ma sens. Ogromnej świty innych ludzi, którzy byli tu ostatnim razem, nie ma. I tak prawdopodobnie wychodzi na to samo, Louis przypuszcza. Przynajmniej czuje się mniej jak skrzyżowanie zwierzęcia w zoo i doświadczalnej świnki morskiej. Małe zwycięstwa i w ogóle.

\- Jak na razie odzew był w znacznej mierze pozytywny - mówi Simon Jones, przesuwając ekran na swoim iPadzie. - A zainteresowanie waszą dwójką było nawet lepsze, niż tego oczekiwaliśmy. Jestem pewny, że widzieliście, One Direction było w mediach przez ponad dwa ostatnie tygodnie. Trudno przewidzieć jak to oddziaływało na waszą ogólną popularność w tym momencie i może nie dostaniemy prawdziwego pojęcia, dopóki nie spojrzymy na sprzedaż singli i albumu, ale jako wskaźnik, oba wasze konta na twitterze były odwiedzone przez znaczący wzrost obserwujących, odzyskując niemal dawną ich liczbę. Ogólnie, nie ma nic, co sugerowałoby, że ujawnienie się w tym momencie miałoby krzywdzący wpływ na waszą karierę. Wprost przeciwnie, jest duża sugestia, że to pomoże.

      To prawdopodobnie dobrze, że Louis jest chory, bo w innym razie nie jest pewien, jak powstrzymałby się od raczej nieatrakcyjnego parsknięcia. Simon Jones jest pieprzonym hipokrytą i, chłopie, Louis nim gardzi. Może być dobry w swojej pracy, ale jest także absolutnym kutasem. Dwa lata temu ujawnienie się byłoby najgorszą rzeczą, jaka mogłaby się wydarzyć, według ludzi siedzących przed nim teraz, zniszczyłoby to zespół, a teraz ujawnienie się miało ich uratować. Pieprzony absurd.

\- Więc to, co sugerujemy - kontynuuje Jones - to, aby wasza dwójka ujawniła się przed końcem miesiąca. Ponieważ cały tego cel to zebranie publiczności, chcemy, by wyjście z ukrycia było tak dramatyczne, jak to tylko możliwe, by przyciągnąć jak najwięcej uwagi. Pomysłem jest, że wasza dwójka przyjedzie razem, bez pozostałych chłopców na Teen Choice Awards w następną niedzielę, trzymając się za ręce. To wytworzy dość szumu. Pozostała trójka przyjedzie sama, a potem, myślimy, że dziesięć minut później, wy pojawicie się razem. To gwarantuje spowodowanie niezłego zamieszania.

\- Bądźcie czuli na czerwonym dywanie, ale niczego nie potwierdzajcie, ani nie zaprzeczajcie. Wypuścimy oświadczenie, potwierdzające status waszego związku tego wieczora, wy zatweetujecie jakieś podziękowania dla fanów za ich wsparcie czy cokolwiek, a potem ustawimy was na kilka wywiadów, niektóre z resztą zespołu, niektóre tylko z waszą dwójką. Oczywiście będziecie rozmawiać także o nowym albumie i procesie tworzenia go, a my upewnimy się, że wszystkie artykuły w odniesieniu do waszego związku i ujawnienia się, będą wspominać także wasz występ na TCA i nowy album. Jak to brzmi?

      Przytłoczony, Louis nawet nie wie od czego zacząć, co myśleć. To wydaje się absolutnie surrealistyczne, ten plan, który stworzyli... Louis nie może tego pojąć. Ma wątpliwości, czy by mu się to udało nawet, gdyby jego głowa nie była taka niemrawa i ociężała, i jakby ktoś walił w niej młotem pneumatycznym. To nie jest przyjemne uczucie.

\- Cóż... - Słyszy, jak Harry zaczyna.

      Cisza utrzymuje się przez chwilę i kiedy Harry nie kontynuuje, Louis przekrzywia głowę, by spojrzeć na niego, natychmiast spotykając oczy młodszego mężczyzny. Wydaje się, że Harry patrzył na Louisa, czekając na jego zgodę lub nie. Wydaje się także, że, gdy tylko nawiązuje kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem, rozumie, że nie jest on w formie, by podjąć decyzję.

      Louis jest bardzo wdzięczny, kiedy czuje dłoń Harry'ego ściskającą jego, biorąc to jako potwierdzenie, że on zajmie się wszystkim.

\- Cóż. - Harry mówi znowu. - Myślę, że musimy po prostu zaufać waszemu osądowi, tak? Tylko, jedynym żądaniem, jakie mamy jest to, że cokolwiek mamy zrobić, to musi wyglądać prawdziwie i szczerze, jak coś, co byśmy zrobili. Nie chcemy, by to wyglądało jak chwyt reklamowy; nie chcemy, by ludzie zastanawiali się, czy to przypadkiem nie jest kłamstwo. Musi wyglądać autentycznie, więc nic, co krzyczy "chwyt reklamowy", w porządku?

\- Absolutnie. - Magee zgadza się szybko. Louis też się zgadza. - Zaufaj mi, Harry. Nie chcemy, żeby to się wydało. Celujemy tutaj w autentyczność. Jeśli nauczyliśmy się czegokolwiek, to tego, czego nie robić, dzięki Louisowi i Eleanor. I ufamy waszej dwójce, że będziecie zachowywać się tak, jakbyście naprawdę się spotykali. Jak na razie, to była niesamowicie dobra robota w byciu przekonywującymi.

\- Tak. - Zgadza się Jones. - Jesteśmy bardzo usatysfakcjonowani tym, jak na razie to rozegraliście. Bardzo przekonujące. Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałbym, że naprawdę jesteście razem. Miałem kilku ludzi z prasy i z branży, pytających, co jest między wami. Więc, dobra robota. To wydaje się naturalne, a wy wydajecie się bardzo swobodni ze sobą, coś, czego brakowało pomiędzy tobą i Eleanor, Louis. Więc, wiążę z tym dużą nadzieję. Nie sądzę, że musimy się martwić o wasze PDA*, będące tak żenującym, jakim był pocałunek Eleanor i Louisa na Olimpiadzie. Ale jednak sugeruję, byście przedyskutowali wcześniej fizyczne aspekty waszego publicznego związku. Kiedy pocałujecie się publicznie, wolelibyśmy raczej, by to nie wyglądało jak pierwszy raz i-

      Chwileczkę.

      Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wróć, przewiń, kurwa, powtórz. Louis wycisza całkowicie głos SImona, jego mózg jest zbyt zajęty jego ostatnimi słowami.

      Kiedy pocałujecie się publicznie...

      Kiedy pocałujecie się publicznie...

      Kiedy pocałujecie się publicznie...

      Kurwa, cholera jasna. Och, kurwa, niech szlag to trafi, cholera, Louis nie pomyślał o tej części, nawet przez głowę mu to nie przeszło, kiedy myślał o ich planie. Kurwa. Kurwakurwakurwa. Będzie musiał pocałować Harry'ego, och, Boże, co, do cholery?

      I... Chodzi o to, że, cóż, to nie będzie pierwszy raz, czyż nie? To... nie jest dokładnie coś, o czym Louis często myśli. W prawdzie, zawsze stara się o tym nie myśleć. W całej szczerości, Harry nawet nie sądzi, że Louis w ogóle to pamięta, tak bardzo starał się o tym nie myśleć. Wystarczająco, by faktycznie symulować amnezję następnego ranka.

      Ponieważ Louis i Harry już się całowali. Raz. Cholerne lata temu. To było  tak, tak dawno, a Louis wciąż pamięta to, jakby wydarzyło się zaledwie wczoraj. To było po X Factorze, tego dnia, kiedy powiedziano im, że będą nagrywać, a oni upili się, tylko ich piątka, świętując. Niall zemdlał na kuchennej podłodze, z połową zjedzonej kanapki leżącą obok niego, gotową do konsumpcji, gdy się znów obudzi. Zayn zasnął na podłodze w łazience po zwymiotowaniu całej zawartości swojego żołądka, a Liam, nie mając w sobie ani kropki alkoholu dzięki jednej nerce, poszedł do łóżka. Louis i Harry byli jedynymi przytomnymi, siedząc blisko siebie na kanapie, chichocząc i szepcąc, pijani wódką, życiem i sobą nawzajem.

      Louis nawet nie wie jak to się stało, nie ma pojęcia jak przeszli od punktu A do punktu B. Wszystko, co wie, to że w jednej chwili siedzieli blisko siebie, śmiejąc się i praktycznie wisząc na sobie, a w drugiej się całowali.

      Jeśli jest jedna rzecz na świecie, której Louis nigdy nie zapomni, to uczucie ust Harry'ego na swoich. Sposób, w jaki dopasowały się do jego, idealnie.

      I, cholera, jeśli to nie było dokładnie to, co Louis starał się wmówić sobie przez lata, że nie chce. Ponieważ... ponieważ Harry był, jest, zawsze będzie, chłopcem.

      Louis bardzo się wtedy męczył z tymi myślami. Był tak cholernie przerażony swoimi uczuciami, ponieważ... ponieważ lubił Hannah, Hannah była świetna, ale... całowanie jej było niczym, w porównaniu do całowania Harry’ego i to zdecydowanie nie dlatego, że był Harrym. Było tak dlatego, że Harry był chłopakiem. I to była jedna z tych myśli, której Louis tak bardzo unikał, bo, naprawdę... cóż, to zła rzecz do myślenia, ale życie byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, gdyby nie był gejem.

      To nie tak, że to zła rzecz, wcale – wtedy też tak nie myślał. Harry był otwarty na temat swoich upodobań seksualnych od samego początku, a Louisowi nigdy to nie przeszkadzało, ale Harry nie miał etykietki „tego geja”. Harry nie był tym, któremu seksualność wepchnięto przez gardło, zanim nawet sam się z tym pogodził.

      Dorastał w Doncaster, grał w piłkę nożną i był normalnym chłopakiem, a bycie gejem absolutnie nie było na czele listy rzeczy, które pasowały do jego życia. To było głupie, proces myślowy wywierany przez stereotypy, a Louis nie był w stanie uświadomić sobie, że przyznanie się do bycia gejem, nawet przed samym sobą, nie zmieniłoby tego, kim był. Nie sprawiłoby, że stałby się inną osobą, wciąż byłby Louisem, tylko Louisem, chociaż może bardziej szczerym Louisem.

      W tym aspekcie to były dla niego czarne czasy – jego życie zmieniało się, on przechodził przez coś niesamowitego i nieprawdopodobnego, i po prostu fantastycznego – ale jego wewnętrzna walka wisiała nad nim jak chmura burzowa.

      Poradził sobie jedynym sposobem, jak znał – przed dużo, dużo humoru. Bycie tym zabawnym, klasowym clownem, to była rola, którą Louis wiedział, jak dobrze odegrać. Więc zakrywał swoje niepewności i wewnętrzne zmaganie się z podtekstami homoseksualnymi i mnóstwem flirtowania z Harrym. I podczas gdy większość dotykania się była tylko pomiędzy nimi, ponieważ właśnie tacy byli, zawsze tacy byli, kłamałby, jeśli powiedziałby, że nie podkręcał tego flirtowania na scenie. W mądrości po fakcie, to także był jego własny sposób na bycie bardziej komfortowym ze swoją seksualnością, sposób, by ułatwić sobie fakt, że zdecydowanie nie był hetero, kiedy to było coś, z czym bardzo, bardzo nie chciał się uporać.

      Jeśli to nie było najbardziej absurdalnym sposobem na radzenie sobie z problemami, Louis nie wie, co było. Ale on nigdy nie twierdził, że jest szczególnie dobry w radzeniu sobie z czymkolwiek związanym z uczuciami, naprawdę. Humor służył jako dobre rozproszenie, służył jako dobre wyjście do uspokojenia się u wiary, że może wszystko będzie dobrze.

      Myśląc o tym teraz, stopień internalizowania homofobii, na który cierpiał, był niesamowity. I to wszystko było też tak popieprzone, bo nie miał nic przeciwko homoseksualistom. Harry był gejem i był osobą, o którą Louis dbał najbardziej na całym świecie, prawdopodobnie na równi z jego własną rodziną i Louis nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że może coś było z nim nie tak przez to, że był gejem.

      To nie tak, że myślał, że coś było nie tak z nim samym, to było bardziej jak... on po prostu nie chciał sobie radzić z tym, co bycie gejem oznaczało dla niego. Nie chciał się się przyznać, że ludzie mieli rację, nie chciał dać im satysfakcji z myślenia „A nie mówiłem”, nie chciał radzić sobie z konsekwencjami z bycia, najwyraźniej, chodzącym gejowskim stereotypem. I stale mówiono mu, co bycie gejem oznaczało dla jego przyszłości; przez menagement, przez PR, nawet czasami przez jego własną rodzinę. Jak bycie gejem zrujnuje jego karierę, jak oznaczało to, że One Direction przestanie istnieć. Nic dziwnego, że nie chciał się ujawnić – nawet przed samym sobą.

      To nie była część jego życia, z której był szczególnie dumny.

      To, jak poradził sobie z Harrym i pocałunkiem nie jest czymś, z czego jest dumny.

      Patrząc wstecz, Louis miał trudny czas ze zrozumieniem, jak Harry mógł go znieść. Harry wiedział, był tego pewien. Nigdy o tym tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali, ale Louis jest w stu procentach pewien, że Harry wiedział bardzo dobrze, przez ten cały czas, że Louis był gejem, na długo przed tym, nim Louis w końcu zdecydował się, że Harry będzie pierwszą osobą, przed którą się ujawni. Jednak, nigdy niec nie powiedział, nigdy nie naciskał na Louisa, by usiadł i to przemyślał, nigdy nawet o tym nie wspomniał.

      Wspierający chłopak z tego Harry’ego, naprawdę.

      Wiedział, że było to coś, co Louis musiał sam rozpracować, nawet, jeśli zajęło mu to milion i pół lat.

      On nigdy nie był tak pewny siebie, ani nie czuł się tak komfortowo we własnej skórze jak Harry i to prawdopodobnie były cechy, które podziwiał i których zazdrościł najbardziej, z wielu godnych podziwu cech Harry’ego.

      Przez cały czas było jasne, jak bardzo Harry nie zgadzał się z zachowaniami Louisa, jak bardzo nienawidził pomysłu Eleanor, odkąd Louis przyprowadził ją po raz pierwszy. To było jasne, jak myślał, że Louis po prostu odkładał stawienie czoła nieuniknionemu, prawdzie. Louis czasami myśli, że jakoś, on zaprzeczającemu temu, kim naprawdę był, było równie bolesne dla Harry’ego, jak dla niego samego.

      Od samego początku jasno pokazał swoją niechęć do związku Louisa z Eleanor, był chłodny w stosunku do niej, gdy poznali się po raz pierwszy. Dla wszystkich było to szokiem, ponieważ Harry zawsze był uprzejmy, nawet do wrednych paparazzi, ale z tym pierwszym spotkaniem Harry jasno nadał kurs swoim interakcjom z Eleanor. Innymi słowy, nie było żadnych interakcji.

      Szczerze, Louis prawdopodobnie mógł dbać o to bardziej, gdyby nie fakt, że całą jego energię pochłonęło utrzymanie pozorów związku z Eleanor. To było inne niż z Hannah, ponieważ ona była jedną z jego przyjaciółek i to było bardziej jak transcendencja w coś przypominającego romans lub coś, co mogło stworzyć dwóch nastolatków i to nigdy nie było pełne pasji, z żadnej strony. Skończyło się to po przyjacielsku.

      Z drugiej strony, on i Eleanor powinni być prawdziwą, dojrzałą parą. To przyszło z pewnymi oczekiwaniami, jak kolacje i zakochiwanie się, i tony różnych gówien, których Louis nigdy by do niej nie poczuł, bo to stało się bardziej i bardziej oczywiste, że zdecydowanie nie ciągnęło go do kobiet. Ich brak chemii i fizycznej intymności był dowcipem i ilość ludzi, która mogła to zobaczyć, prawdopodobnie powinna być podmuchem w wiarę w zdolności aktorskie Louisa. I była, tylko że on czuł się depresyjnie apatyczny.

      To, myśli, jak wiele rewelacji przyniosło całowanie Harry’ego, było  dla niego katalizatorem do ostatecznego przyznania się przed sobą i pogodzenia się z tym, czego był doskonale świadomy przez lata, ale odmawiał akceptacji.

      Pamięta żywo, jak to był jednocześnie najlepszy i najgorszy dzień jego życia. Jak czuł, jakby ogromny ciężar został zdjęty z jego ramion, razem z ogromnym strachem ciążącym mu na piersi, przygniatającym płuca i serce, i grożącym zredukowaniem się.

      Tak wiele mieszanych uczuć, emocji, wszystko poza kontrolą.

      Harry był tam z nim, Harry zawsze był. Trzymał go, kiedy płakał, jakby jutro miało nie nadejść, ocierał jego łzy kciukami i ustami. Trzymając go blisko, tak bardzo blisko, przyciskając do swojej szerokiej piersi, dopóki wszystko, co Louis mógł słyszeć ponad łomotaniem w głowie i pociąganiem nosem, było równe bicie serca Harry’ego, utrzymujące go na powierzchni.

      Trzymał go blisko i łagodnie pocierał plecy Louisa w trakcie jego wyznania „Jestem gejem, jestem gejem, jestem gejem, och, kurwa, jestem gejem.”

      To Harry był jego oparciem przez następne kilka miesięcy, przez zerwanie z Eleanor po miesiącach (co, dzięki Bogu, poszło gładko, brak chemii i uczuć na szczęście był wzajemny), przez kolejne ustalenia ich PR-u i przez ujawnienie się pozostałym członkom zespołu, zarządowi, mamie. Chciał mieć to wszystko za sobą, kiedy w końcu przyznał się przed sobą, chciał jakoś przyjąć to po tak wielu latach nie bycia tak naprawdę tym, kim był. Harry był jego oparciem, jego portem, jego statkiem – trzymał go na powierzchni, nie pozwalając odpłynąć czy zatonąć w nicość. Harry był tam dla niego przez to wszystko, stałe wsparcie, najlepsza, najlepsza część życia Louisa. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

      Zrobili sobie pasujące tatuaże dokładnie rok później. Tatuaże przyjaźni. Statek i kompas. To był pomysł Louisa. Harry lubił tatuaże od lat, a Louis zaczął ogrzewać się do tego pomysłu, mając już kilka swoich tatuaży. Chciał zrobić coś, by pokazać Harry’emu jak wiele dla niego znaczy, że nie ważne jak bardzo zarząd rozdzieli ich publicznie, nie ważne przez jak wiele gówien przejdą, Louis zawsze tam będzie, zawsze będzie dla niego.

      Harry niemal rozpłakał się, kiedy Louis zasugerował statek i kompas. Serce Louisa mogło niemal spalić się z uczucia do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela – zbyt młodego, by przyjmować na siebie tak wiele.

      Ale to nie był ich pierwszy tatuaż jako przyjaciół, Louis myśli, gdy pociera kciukiem „oops!” na przedramieniu. Harry ma „Hi” wytatuowane pismem Louisa, pierwszą rzecz, którą Louis kiedykolwiek do niego powiedział i Louis nie zastanawiał się dwa razy nad odwzajemnieniem tego. Ale statek i kompas były inne, tak bardzo, bardzo inne i Louis rozumie dlaczego tak wielu ludzi rozważa to jako tatuaże par. Mimo wszystko, niemal tak jest.

      Ale statek i kompas były tylko pierwszymi w długiej linii tatuaży, które Larry Shippers uważały za tatuaże par. Był motyl na brzuchu Harry’ego i „It is what it is” na piersi Louisa i obaj znali połączenie między nimi – Harry wskoczył do hotelowego pokoju Louisa ze szkicem na iPadzie i mówił mile na minutę o cholernym motylu na swoim brzuchu, przedstawiając Louisowi słowa, które ma teraz na stałe wytatuowane na piersi. To nigdy była intencja czy cokolwiek, ale dwa oddzielne tatuaże, nie ważne, jak ludzie to postrzegali. Tak samo było z liną i kotwicą – Louis i Harry obaj od razu polubili tatuaże o motywie żeglarskim, często siadywali razem i rozmawiali o motywach, wpadli na pomysł z linami i kotwicami, bo obaj myśleli, że to fajne. To nic nie znaczyło. Nic.

      Ale to wszystko sprowadza się do faktu, że Louis zawdzięcza wszystko Harry’emu. Często czuje się – z dobrego powodu – że nie stałby dziś tak wyprostowany, jeśli nie Harry.

      Harry.

      Którego wkrótce znów pocałuje. Kurwa.

      To tylko... będą udawać parę, prawdziwą parę. Będą musieli być przekonujący, to nie może być ta farsa z Eleanor. Louis na to nie pozwoli. Ale także nie wie jak obściskiwać się z Harrym w jednym momencie, a potem być znowu najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Oni zawsze lubi się dotykać i byli czuli, ale to nie dokładnie równoznaczne z wymienianiem DNA. Louis nie jest stworzony do „beztroski” czy „przyjaciół z korzyściami” – jak ma całować Harry’ego w jednym momencie i wrócić do bycia kolega-kumpel-bro-koleś w następnym? Jak, to Harry, to nie tak, że może po prostu być całkowicie zimny w związku z tym. W każdym razie, próbował tego z El i spójrzcie na ich zdjęcie z Olimpiady!

      Jak ma całować Harry’ego i sprawić, by to wyglądało naturalnie? Czy będą musieli ćwiczyć? To byłoby kiepskie, gdyby ich pierwszy, publiczny pocałunek wyglądał cholernie niezręcznie, ale jak ma tak nie być? Kurwa, Louis będzie musiał wypić wiadro wódki polegać na odwadze dodanej przez napój, by zlikwidować jakiekolwiek niezręczności czy nerwy.

      To nie tak, że mogą użyć ich jedynego pocałunku jako inspiracji dla tych nadchodzących (cholera, nadchodzących, jako liczba mnoga, jako więcej niż jeden, cholera jasna). Po pierwsze, byli cholernie pijani, a po drugie... cóż, Louis może lub nie, udawać, że tego nie pamięta.

      Oops?

      Louis czasami pozwala swoim myślom wędrować to tego, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Niall nie obudził się ze swojej drzemki na kuchennej podłodze i wszedł do salonu ich drogiego hotelu, z na wpół zjedzoną kanapką z wcześniej, ściskaną w dłoni. To przerażająca myśli, naprawdę, ponieważ Louis tak bardzo zagłębił się w tym momencie, że jeśli któryś z nich miałby zatrzymać to, co robili, to musiałby być Harry.

      Jednak przybycie Nialla ponagliło Harry’ego i Louisa do odsunięcia się od siebie szybciej, niż wampir, którego straszy się czosnkiem. Co było bardzo, bardzo dobre.

      Następnego ranka Louis nie widział innego wyjścia, niż udawać, że miał zaćmienie alkoholowe, nie chcąc ryzykować niezręczności i zmian, które pojawiłyby się w ich relacji po przyznaniu się. Może nie była to najzdrowsza technika radzenia sobie z tym, ale było, jak było.

      Harry nigdy nie wspomniał o pocałunku.

\- Louis? – Głos Simona wyrywa Louisa z myśli, sprawiając, że chłopak skupia się na nim, ignorując to, jak jego pole widzenia jest nieco rozmyte. Naprawdę nie czuje się dobrze, a to spotkanie nie skończy się wystarczająco szybko. – Chcesz coś dodać?

\- Ummm... – Louis milknie; nie skupiając uwagi na rozmowie od jakichś dziesięciu minut, nie ma absolutnie żadnego pojęcia o czym rozmawiali. Czuje, jak Harry ściska jego dłoń. – Nie, nie mam nic do dodania.

      Magge kiwa głową.

\- Zatem w porządku. Wyślemy kontrakty waszym prawnikom do wglądu i chcielibyśmy je z powrotem, podpisane, przed środą. Streścimy wam detale przed TCA. Możecie teraz odejść. To była przyjemność jak zawsze, chłopcy.

      Louis myśli, że udaje mu się mruknąć w zgodzie, lub w pożegnaniu czy cokolwiek, zanim szybko potrząsa dłonie trzech mężczyzn, a potem wybiega na złamanie karku. Ma tylko jedną myśl w głowie i jest to „wrócić do domu, wrócić do domu, wrócić do domu” i jest w tym stanie, gdzie mógłby walczyć z pieprzoną armią obcych, by wrócić tam, bo czuje się absolutnie okropnie i nigdy, przenigdy nie potrzebował leżeć w swoim łóżku tak bardzo, jak teraz. Także, może umierać. To prawdziwa możliwość, jak sądzi.

\- Louis! – woła Harry, nieco strasząc Louisa, sprawiając, że ten zatrzymuje się w połowie korytarza i obraca się.

      Czuje się dość głupio i próbuje uśmiechnąć się nieśmiało do Harry’ego (chociaż nie jest pewien jakiego rodzaju grymas faktycznie pojawia się na jego twarzy); poniekąd zapomniał o Harrym w swoim pośpiechu opuszczenia budynku i dotarcia do domu.

\- Wybacz, skarbie – skrzeczy i, naprawdę, czy to możliwe, by zaczynał czuć się coraz gorzej, kiedy już czuje się tak, jakby umierał? – Całkowicie zapomniałem się pożegnać. Czuję się jak gówno, więc naprawdę potrzebuję dotrzeć do domu i położyć się do łóżka.

      Harry marszczy teraz brwi w zmartwieniu.

\- Tak – mówi. – Mogłem stwierdzić, że nie czułeś się tam dobrze. Wyglądasz też okropnie, na prawdziwie chorego.

      Louis sapie pomimo ich sytuacji.

\- Dzięki, stary. Odwalasz niesamowitą robotę w sprawieniu, że poczuję się dobrze ze sobą.

      Harry marszczy brwi jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ty zawsze powinieneś czuć się dobrze ze sobą – mówi cicho, gdy pociera dłonią brodę Louisa, nim układa ją na jego czole, sprawdzając temperaturę. – Cholera, jesteś rozpalony – mamrocze głównie do siebie i, cóż, Louis mógł mu to z łatwością powiedzieć. – Dalej, zabieram cię do domu, tak? Zrobię ci zupę i będziesz mógł położyć się w moim łóżku i pójść spać. Nie powinieneś być teraz sam.

\- Harry, to... - "naprawdę nie jest koniecznie", Louis stara się powiedzieć, ale Harry ucisza go spojrzeniem i, szczerze, Louis nie widzi powodu, by dalej się kłócić.

      Zawsze użalał się nad sobą, kiedy był chory, a posiadanie kogoś, kto zajmie się nim tak dobrze, jak Harry bez wątpienia to zrobi, jest zdecydowanie plusem.

\- Okej - mówi po prostu, wysilając się na mały uśmiech, który jest bardziej uśmiechem niż grymasem, co zalicza jako sukces.

      Odpowiedzią Harry'ego jest mały, prywatny uśmiech, ale bez wątpienia jest wypełniony miłością. Owija rękę wokół szczupłej postury Louisa, a on pozwala sobie osunąć się na Harry'ego, rozkoszując się sposobem, w jaki pasuje idealnie do jego boku, jakby był meblem z IKEI, a Harry konstrukcją, która go utrzymuje. Czy coś. Cokolwiek, Louis czuje się jak gówno, a oni do siebie pasują, okej?

      Wychodzą z budynku Modestu!, Louis całkowicie polega na przewodnictwie Harry'ego, chowając twarz w zakrzywieniu jego szyi, ufając mu, że bezpiecznie odstawi go do samochodu.

\- Nie jestem pewien - mówi Harry, kiedy są na zewnątrz i idą chodnikiem do miejsca, gdzie zaparkował Harry. - Ale myślę, że widzę paparazzi w samochodzie zaparkowanym po drugiej stronie ulicy, naprzeciwko mojego auta. Albo to, albo to jakiś koleś z bardzo dużym aparatem, który ma potrzebę wycelować w nas jego obiektywem.

\- Hmm. - Louis mruczy w odpowiedzi, starając się zachęcić swoje ciało do odsunięcia się od uścisku Harry'ego.

      Ale nie porusza się bardziej, niż maleńkie szarpnięcie, zanim Harry zaciska mocniej swoje ręce wokół niego i Louis czuje chłodne wargi przy swoim rozpalonym czole. To jest jak niebo. Wszystko, czego brakuje, to grających harf i śpiewających aniołów. Jeszcze stary mężczyzna z brodą, witającego się, a Louis pomyślałby, że naprawdę umarł i trafił do raju.

\- Zostań. - Harry szepcze naprzeciw jego czoła, zanim się odsuwa. - I tak mamy być parą, nikt nie będzie tego kwestionował.

      Ale będą, myśli Louis, jednak nie mówi tego na głos. Będą, ponieważ status ich związku nie będzie potwierdzony przez kolejny tydzień, ale to poza kwestią, tak? Harry ma rację, wszystko, co wskazuje na nich, będących parą, jest dobrą rzeczą w tym momencie. Sprawi, że będzie to bardziej wiarygodne, kiedy wszystko zostanie ujawnione.

      Harry zatrzymuje się, gdy, jak przypuszcza Louis, dochodzą do jego auta. Otwiera dla niego drzwi od strony pasażera i łagodnie go prowadzi. Przez krótką chwilę, Louis ma ochotę pochylić się i cmoknąć go w usta w podziękowaniu, ale na szczęście powstrzymuje się, nim się upokorzy. Wydaje się, że gorączka igra sobie z jego umysłem.

      Kiedy siedzi wygodnie w samochodzie Harry'ego, opiera głowę o siedzenie i udaje mu się zasnąć, gdy Harry prowadzi auto przez korek do swojego domu. Budzi się jakiś czas później, kiedy Harry potrząsa jego ramieniem. Zaparkował pod swoim domem i obszedł samochód, by stanąć przy boku Louisa, łagodnie ściskając jego ramiona.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu, kochanie - mówi cichym, łagodnym głosem. - Dalej, zabierzmy cię do łóżka, tak?

      Louis myśli, że mruczy w zgodzie, ale wciąż jest półprzytomny i zmieszany od uroczej mieszanki gorączki i snu, więc nie może być pewien. To pewnie pół na pół. Wchodzi z samochodu, jego kończyny są ciężkie i nie współpracują i kołysze się niebezpiecznie, kiedy w końcu udaje mu się stanąć; krew pospieszyła do jego mózgu i spowodowała zawroty głowy, które zostawiają go oszołomionego i zdezorientowanego.

      Harry łapie jego biodra, stabilizując go i nagle stoi tak bardzo, bardzo blisko. Albo może już tak stał. Louis nie wie. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy rejestruje, jak ładnie Harry pachnie. To jak kombinacja czegoś świeżego, owocowego i czegoś unikatowego jak Harry. Huh.

      Opiera głowę o ramię Harry'ego, skupiając się na oddychaniu, chcąc, by świat przestał się kręcić.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię zaniósł? - pyta Harry, jedną dłoń przesuwając do pleców Louisa, pocierając je miękko, łagodnie przyciskając go bardziej do siebie. Prawdopodobnie się drażni, ale poważnie, Louis jest całkiem pewien, że gdyby powiedział "tak", Harry by to zrobił.

      Louis potrząsa głową, wypuszczając głęboki oddech w ramię Harry'ego.

\- Nie - mówi cicho, owijając ręce wokół pasa Harry'ego, trzymając młodszego chłopca przy sobie.

      Harry jest solidny, ciepły i kochany. Stabilny. I czy to nie są jakieś metaforyczne gówna?

\- Nie. - Powtarza. - Mogę iść. Prawdopodobnie po prostu za szybko wstałem.

\- Okej. - Harry zgadza się po chwili milczenia. - Okej. - Louis czuje usta Harry'ego na swojej głowie i nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, schowanego w obojczyku chłopaka.

\- Wprowadźmy cię do środka, tak?

      Louis pozwala Harry'emu pokierować się, gdy ten odwraca się lekko, raz jeszcze umieszczając Louisa pod swoim ramieniem i prowadząc ich do domu.

 

*PDA - publiczne okazywanie uczuć.


	7. Rozdział III, część II

 

       Kilka minut później, kiedy Louis w końcu siedzi na łóżku Harry'ego, myśli szczerze, że nigdy, przez całe życie, nie czuł takiej ulgi, będąc na łóżku.

\- Chcesz coś na przebranie? - pyta Harry po tym, jak kończy strzepywać poduszki za Louisem i generalnie robić zamieszanie wokół stanu łóżka.

      Louis zastanawia się nad dresem i bluzą, którą ma na sobie i wyobraża sobie wejście pod kołdrę Harry'ego w tym stroju. Nie specjalnie przyjemna myśl, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że większość czasu czuje się tak, jakby się spalał, co jest przerywane momentami, kiedy czuje, jakby miał zamarznąć na śmierć. Myśli, że pościel Harry'ego prawdopodobnie pomoże na te przypadki.

\- Może tylko koszulkę?

      Harry przesuwa dłonią po policzku Louisa, a on nie może się powstrzymać i pochyla się do dotyku.

\- Oczywiście.

      Harry wycofuje rękę i przesuwa się do szafy, ale Louis ledwo ma czas, by zatęsknić za chłodem jego dłoni na swojej twarzy, zanim wraca. Tym razem ściska t-shirt, który będzie za duży na Louisa, ale materiał jest chłodny i nie będzie przylegał do jego ciała, i jest idealny.

\- Przebierz się, tak? Przyniosę ci szklankę wody. Wziąłeś dzisiaj Panadol?

      Louis kręci w zaprzeczeniu głową, zanim pochyla się, by zdjąć skarpetki. To powolny proces, pozbycie się wszystkich swoich ubrań, ale udaje mu się jakoś, zanim wsuwa się w koszulkę Harry'ego. Wzdycha, gdy zapach chłopaka otacza go, a materiał próbuje ochłodzić jego przegrzane ciało. To wydaje się nieco jak niebo.

      Kiedy spogląda w górę, Harry stoi w progu łazienki, w jednej dłoni ściskając szklankę. Odchrząkuje i przechodzi przez pokój, siadając na łóżku obok Louisa. Wyciąga dłoń, na której leżą dwie małe tabletki i wręcza Louisowi szklankę z wodą. Starszy chłopak z wdzięcznością połyka pigułki, dziękując Harry'emu uśmiechem. Harry też się uśmiecha i wstaje z łóżka, gdy Louis opada na poduszki, zatapiając się w raju, którym jest łóżko Harry'ego. Pościel jest miękka i chłodna - egipska bawełna czy inne gówno, prawdopodobnie. Nieważne.

      Harry podnosi kołdrę znad Louisa i owija go nią łagodnie, zanim pociera dłonią jego czoło, odgarniając jego grzywkę na bok.

\- Prześpij się, tak? Zrobię ci zupę, żebyś mógł coś zjeść, kiedy się obudzisz.

      Louis znów uśmiecha się w podziękowaniu, to wszystko co może wykrzesać z siebie jako odpowiedź, czując, jak sen już rzucił na niego zaklęcie, czując miękką pościel wokół swojego ciała i dłoń Harry'ego, którą łagodnie pociera jego głowę, co jest lepsze niż jakakolwiek kołysanka. Po chwili zasypia.

      Kiedy budzi się później, czuje się znacznie lepiej; Panadol odwalił swoją robotę w zmniejszeniu jego gorączki. Wciąż nie czuje się dobrze, ale poczucie nadciągającej śmierci jakoś odeszło, więc zalicza to jako zwycięstwo. Louis 1, gorączka 0 (lub może, technicznie, gorączka powinna mieć kilka punktów więcej, biorąc pod uwagę, że to przez nią Louis jest w tym miejscu, ale naprawdę, bzdurne detale).

      Sięga po telefon, który leży na stoliku nocnym obok szklanki z wodą i domyśla się, że to Harry musiał położyć go tu, kiedy zbierał porozrzucane ciuchy Louisa. Wspomnianych ciuchów teraz nigdzie nie widać, ale znając Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie już je wrzucił do pralki.

      Patrząc na godzinę, widzi, że jest kwadrans po czwartej popołudniu, co znaczy, że udało mu się dostać przyzwoitą ilość snu. Następną rzeczą, jaką zauważa, są różne powiadomienia na ekranie. Jest wiadomość od jego matki, proszącej go, by zadzwonił do niej później, a także przegapione połączenie od Zayna i powiadomienie z twittera, że Harry zatweetował coś nie tak dawno temu.

      Odpisuje szybko mamie, mówiąc jej, że zadzwoni do niej jutro i decyduje się zignorować Zayna - jeśli to coś ważne, może zadzwonić znowu, Louis zdecydowanie nie ma ochoty, by rozmawiać teraz z kimś, kto nie jest Harrym. Na koniec otwiera twittera, by zobaczyć, co szalonego Harry uznał za wartościowe, by tym razem to zatweetować.

 

  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
Robię rosół od podstaw. Czuję się jak w prawdziwym rodzinnym domu.)  
  
(Dołączone zdjęcie garnka, w którym jest marchewka, por, gotowane mięso... Czyli wszystko, co potrzebne, by ugotować rosół)

  
 

 

      Jest dołączone zdjęcie i Louis klika na link, by je zobaczyć. Zostaje przeniesiony na Instagrama Harry'ego i powitany zdjęciem pysznie wyglądającej zupy, która, bez wątpienia, gotuje się na dole na małym ogniu właśnie w tej chwili.

      Louis szczerze nie rozważał tego, jak głodny jest, dopóki nie zobaczył tweeta. Może tylko wyobrazić sobie, jak ludzie muszą teraz spekulować o tym, czy Harry robi, czy też nie, zupę dla niego. Prawdopodobnie powinni później zrobić coś, by to potwierdzić. Równie dobrze mogą z tego wycisnąć tyle, ile się da.

\- Och, dobrze. Nie śpisz. - Głos Harry'ego wyrywa Louisa z jego myśli i spogląda znad telefonu, by zobaczyć go, stojącego w progu, z tacą w dłoniach, z dwiema miskami czegoś co, jak zakłada Louis, musi być zupą i także z dwoma parującymi kubkami.

      Louis prostuje się w łóżku i odkłada telefon na stoliczek.

\- Tak - mówi, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry wchodzi do pokoju, idąc ostrożnie, by nie potknąć się i nie rozlać zawartości wszystkiego, co ma na tacy. - Właśnie się obudziłem.

\- Czujesz się lepiej? - Harry kładzie tacę na kolanach Louisa, a w jego ustach pojawia się ślinka na zapach zupy. Harry zrobił także herbatę i możliwe, że to najlepszy posiłek w czasie choroby, jaki Louis mógł sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić.

\- Tak. - Potwierdza. - Sen dobrze mi zrobił, myślę, że gorączka mi spadła.

      Harry mruczy pod nosem i wyciąga rękę, układając dłoń na czole Louisa, mierząc temperaturę.

\- Już nie jesteś tak gorący, nie.

\- Hej! - Louis sapie, udając urażonego. - Śmiem się z tym nie zgodzić, przepraszam i dziękuję.

      Harry'emu zajmuje chwilę, by załapać, a potem uśmiecha się, a dołeczki pokazują się w pełni.

\- Wiesz doskonale dobrze, że to nie to, co miałem na myśli ty próżna, próżna osobo.Ty zawsze jesteś gorący, to chciałeś usłyszeć? Chociaż, przypuszczam, że teraz wyglądasz bardziej uroczo, owinięty kocami, jak... - Harry milknie, najwyraźniej poświęcając chwilę na myślenie, zanim jego uśmiech poszerza się i wyciąga telefon z niesamowicie ciasnej kieszeni (jak on wkłada cokolwiek do tych spodni, Louis nigdy się nie dowie.) - Właściwie - kontynuuje. - Może powinienem... - Celuje telefonem na Louisa i w tym momencie Louis rozumie, co zamierza.

\- Jeśli zrobisz mi zdjęcie, przysięgam na Boga, że odetnę ci siusiaka, Harold! - Louis mówi, te słowa opuszczają jego usta nawet zanim ma czas, by je przemyśleć.

      Odpowiedź Harry'ego przychodzi w formie grymasu, ale odkłada telefon na stolik obok Louisa i wspina się na łóżko. Sięga po jedną z misek na tacy, wciąż ułożonej na kolanach Louisa i przysuwa kolana do piersi, kołysząc miskę w przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi.

      Louis sięga po własną miseczkę i jedzą w przyjacielskiej ciszy przez kolejne kilka minut. Zupa jest absolutnie przepyszna, ale znów, to Harry ją przyrządził, więc Louis byłby głupcem, oczekując czegoś innego.

      Nie zauważa, kiedy Harry porzuca miskę dla swojego telefonu, ale wkrótce posiłek zostaje przerwany przez dźwięk powiadomienia na jego telefonie. Ignoruje je przez chwilę, jedząc ostatnie łyżki pełne zupy, a potem sięga przez Harry'ego, by wziąć własny telefon.

      To kolejne powiadomienie z konta Harry'ego i Louis patrzy na niego z uniesioną brwią, ale spotyka się tylko z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Potrząsa głową, szczerząc się, ponieważ Harry naprawdę jest wspaniałym durniem, zanim przesuwa kciukiem przez ekran swojego iPhone'a, by otworzyć tweeta.

 

  
  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
Lou wygląda bardzo uroczo zakotłowany w tych kocach, w łóżku, ale niestety nie pozwala mi uwiecznić na zdjęciu.)

 

\- Naprawdę? To najlepsze, co mogłeś wymyślić, H? - pyta, ale nie dostaje odpowiedzi, gdy Harry wraca do pisania czegoś na telefonie. Chwilkę później rozbrzmiewa kolejne powiadomienie.

 

  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
"Jeśli zrobisz mi zdjęcie, przysięgam na Boga, że odetnę ci siusiaka, Harold!")

 

      Louis jęczy i sięga po telefon Harry'ego, chcąc wyrwać go z jego rąk.

\- Boże, daj mi ten telefon, Styles. Odwołuję twoje prawo do tweetowania, cholera jasna, jesteś żenujący!

      Śmiech Harry'ego jest głośny i bezwstydny, gdy wykręca swoje ciało, by oddalić się od Louisa, trzymając telefon poza jego zasięgiem. Całe ciało Louisa boli, a ból głowy zaczyna powracać z pełną mocą, gdy wygina swoje ciało w stronę Harry'ego w próbie wyrwania mu telefonu. Ignoruje to.

      Ledwo pochyla się do Harry'ego, nim czuje, jak taca, o której zapomniał, że wciąż jest na jego noga, ześlizguje się. Instynktownie sięga, by ją przytrzymać i jakoś, cudownie, unika wylania herbaty z wypełnionych kubków.

      Przez chwilę obaj są cicho, patrząc sobie w oczy. Oczy Harry'ego wciąż tańczą z rozbawieniem i wkrótce wypuszcza, jak Boga kocham, chichot. Louis nie może się powstrzymać od uśmiechu.

\- Oops - mówi Harry, znów uśmiechając się szeroko. Sięga, by wziąć kubek z tacy. - Wypij herbatę, zanim będzie za zimna, Louis. - Poklepuje go kpiąco po głowie i Louis krzywi się na niego, ale i tak bierze herbatę.

      Jest teraz letnia, zdecydowanie chłodniejsza od tego, jak Louis ją lubi, ale napój łagodzi jego gardło, a Harry wciąż wie, jak doprowadzić herbatę Louisa do perfekcji.

      Jednak rozbrzmiewa kolejny dźwięk powiadomienia i Louis patrzy na Harry'ego, wyglądającego na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Już skończyłeś?

      Harry kiwa głową w potwierdzeniu, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko, zachęcając Louisa, by wziął swój telefon i sprawdził, co zateetował tym razem.

 

  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
Więc lepiej nie.)

 

      Zaskoczony śmiech opuszcza usta Louisa.

\- Naprawdę jesteś czymś innym, H.

\- Co? - pyta Harry. - Wolałbym go zachować, dzięki, a z tobą i twoimi groźbami nigdy nie wiadomo.

      Louis uśmiecha się protekcjonalnie i ripostuje sarkastycznie.

\- Nie martw się, kochanie. Nie chciałbym okradać świata z jego ósmego cudu, jakim jest twój kutas.

      Harry wydyma wargę.

\- A więc wiedz, że nigdy nie miałem żadnych skarg w związku z moim penisem, dziękuję bardzo.

      Louis mruczy w zgodzie, zanim mówi zwyczajnie:

\- Cóż, to ładny penis.

      Szok na twarzy Harry'ego jest bezcenny i Louis wybucha śmiechem, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

\- Heeeeeejjjjjjj! - Harry jęczy, szturchając Louisa ramieniem. - To nie jest miłe. Nie nabijaj się z mojego penisa, on też ma uczucia, wiesz.

\- Nie nabijam się, kochanie. Widziałem go wystarczająco wiele razy, by dać ci całkowicie platoniczną ocenę, że to jest ładny penis. - I, uhm... co? Co, do cholery, Louis w ogóle mówi? Jak w ogóle mają tą rozmowę? Jezu Chryste, Louis naprawdę potrzebuje sprawdzić filtr między rozumem a ustami.

      Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie pod nosem.

\- Jest nawet ładniejszy, kiedy jest twardy, kochanie.

      I, och, ten dupek podjął się gry. Przez krótką chwilę Louis nie wie co powiedzieć. Decyduje się na suchy sarkazm. To powinno być jego mottem. Zapomnij o carpe diem i innych tego typu gównach.

      Nie, Louis Tomlinson żyje z "W razie wątpliwości użyj sarkazmu". To jest totalnie coś. A jeśli nie, to powinno czymś być. Louis sprawi, że to będzie wielkie, tak. Prawa autorskie: Louis Tomlinson, i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

\- Jestem po prostu ciężko rozczarowany, że nigdy nie doświadczę tego cudu.

      Harry nie przewraca oczami, ale jest temu bliski, Louis jest pewien.

\- Widzę, że jesteś rozdarty?

\- Och, tak. Jak ja przeżyję?

\- Cóż... - Harry zaczyna, ale natychmiast Louis mu przerywa.

\- Nie kończ tego zdania, Harold.

      Harry śmieje się i pochyla, by pocałować Louisa w głowę.

\- Nie śmiałbym, skarbie.

      Louis potrząsa głową z czułą złością. Znów otwiera twittera, gdy Harry zabiera tacę z jego kolan i układa ją na podłodze, razem z ich miskami i kubkami. Do czasu, kiedy Harry wraca na łóżko, Louis stworzył własnego tweeta, jako odpowiedź na te Harry'ego. Uśmiecha się, kiedy słyszy, jak telefon Harry'ego dzwoni z powiadomieniem.

      Harry patrzy na niego wymownie, gdy otwiera tweeta na telefonie.

\- Lepiej, żebyś nie napisał nic o moim penisie, Louis.

      Śmiejąc się, Louis potrząsa głową.

\- Nigdy, kochanie. Mam klasę.

      Zerka na tweeta, wciąż otwartego na swoim telefonie i się uśmiecha. Odwalają świetną robotę w tym pokazie, jeśli miałby to oceniać.

 

  
  
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
@Harry_Styles Jesteś dupkiem !! Ale dziękuję za zupę! I łóżko! I towarzystwo! #youreagoodnurse)

 

      Harry uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie, gdy czyta tweeta.

\- Nie ma za co, Lou. - Przesuwa się niżej na łóżku, przewracając się na bok i leżąc twarzą do Louisa, układając się wygodnie.

\- Powinieneś tu być? - Louis pyta, gdy układa się znowu na łóżku, twarzą do Harry'ego. - Nie chcę, byś też był chory.

\- Hmm. - Harry mruczy. - Zdecydowanie powinienem. A teraz, cicho, tweetuję.

      Louis przewraca czule oczami, ale i tak pozostaje cicho, gdy czeka na kolejne powiadomienie. Przychodzi ono chwilę później.

 

  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
@Louis_Tomlinson W każdej chwili, pumpkin. Nawet, gdy zachowujesz się jak idiota .xx)

 

      Louis uśmiecha się znowu i wydaje się, że to niemal stała cecha charakterystyczna na jego twarzy, odkąd zaczął spędzać cały swój czas z Harrym. To miłe.

\- Naprawdę czuję miłość, stary.

      Harry szczerzy się w odpowiedzi, zanim porywa telefon Louisa. Louis chce protestować, ale potem rezygnuje, gdy Harry kładzie swój i jego telefon na stoliku nocnym.

      Jest wyraźna zmiana w atmosferze, kiedy Harry ponownie układa głowę na poduszce. Łagodnie żuje dolną wargę: wyraźny znak, że jest zdenerwowany czymś, co zamierza powiedzieć. Louis pozostaje cicho i czeka, aż przemówi. To przychodzi kilka sekund później.

\- Myślałeś o tym, co powiesz swojej rodzinie?

      Louis wzdycha i zakopuje głowę w poduszce na krótką chwilę, zanim patrzy z powrotem na Harry'ego. Oczy chłopaka są wypełnione współczuciem, kiedy Louis je spotyka.

      To była absolutnie najgorsza część układu z Eleanor, poza zmuszeniem do publicznej separacji od Harry'ego, utrzymywanie tego w tajemnicy przed rodziną. Jego matka wiedziała, oczywiście, i Dan oraz Mark, ale reszta jego rodziny, reszta świata była pod wrażeniem, że Louis i Eleanor byli prawdziwą parą przez całe dwa i pół roku umawiania się.

      Kłamanie własnej rodzinie jest jedną z najgorszych rzeczy, które Louis kiedykolwiek zrobił, ale także rozumie doskonale dlaczego jest to potrzebne.

      Wciąż kłamie, naprawdę. Lub, może nie aktywnie kłamie, oni z pewnością nie mają nawyku dyskutowania nad seksualnością Louisa przy niedzielnym obiedzie w domu, ale zdecydowanie kłamie przez przemilczenie. Do tego dnia, jego mama jest jedyną, która jest świadoma seksualności Louisa. Może Dan też wie, Louis nie jest pewien, ale to nie byłoby niespodzianką, gdyby jego mama mu powiedziała.

      To nie tak, że nie ufa reszcie rodziny, ale poniekąd naprawdę nie może ufać im z tym. Ponieważ jego rodzeństwo jest zbyt młode, zbyt łatwe do zmanipulowania, ich obecność w mediach jest zbyt duża. Przynajmniej pozwoli im wejść nieco głębiej, przynajmniej w końcu przedstawi ich najważniejszej części samego siebie, przynajmniej będą o jeden krok bliżej do prawdziwego poznania go.

      To znaczy, jeśli wciąż będą z nim rozmawiali po zrzuceniu tej bomby. Nie dałby głowy za to, że tego nie zrobią, jeśli ma być szczery. Mimo wszystko, kłamał im przez lata. Nie bycie złym prawdopodobnie byłoby nielogiczną reakcją w tym scenariuszu.

      A on naprawdę jest i to winny - Markowi, dziewczynkom, dziadkom - by powiedzieć im to osobiście. Louis ledwo wyobraża sobie, jak o wiele gorsze byłoby, gdyby dowiedzieli się o tym z prasy. Boże, nie. Ale powiedzenie im nie jest zdecydowanie czymś, czego nie może się doczekać. Jak w ogóle mówi się coś takiego? Po latach, kiedy "bronili" go przed czymś, co faktycznie było prawdą? Czymś, przed czym nigdy nie powinni go bronić w pierwszej kolejności? Co, jeśli po tym nie będą chcieli mieć z nim nic wspólnego? Co, jeśli będą patrzeć na niego inaczej, kiedy powie im, że jest gejem? Te zmartwienia towarzyszyły Louisowi od chwili, kiedy ujawnił się przed samym sobą,  ale robił wszystko, by o tym nie myśleć i każdy dzień, w którym milczał, nie mówiąc im, sprawia, że jest to o wiele gorsze. To może i było konieczne, ale zdecydowanie nie działa na jego korzyść w szansie na wybaczenie.

      Kurwa, Louis nie ma ochoty na te rozmowy.

      A będzie musiał je wszystkie odbyć teraz. Wkrótce. Żadnego czasu na przygotowanie. Ponieważ wyjeżdżają w sobotę do Ameryki, to mniej niż tydzień. Ma tylko pięć dni, by powiedzieć im wszystkim i naprawdę powinien zrobić to twarzą w twarz. Boże, dlaczego jego żyje jest taką cholerną operą mydlaną?

\- Nie mogę tak naprawdę powiedzieć im prawdy, no nie? - Louis mówi w końcu, a jego głos jest słaby i przygnębiony, nawet w jego własnych uszach. - Jak, Fizzie i Lottie mają tylko piętnaście i siedemnaście lat. Reszta jest jeszcze młodsza. One wszystkie mają twittera i Instagrama, i inne gówna. Będą pytane przez przyjaciół, ludzi, których spotkają na ulicy. Nie mogę prosić je, by utrzymywało tego rodzaju tajemnicę. Nie mogę włożyć tego na ich ramiona, nie mogę pozwolić zmierzyć im się z konsekwencjami, jeśli coś wypaplają. Im mniej ludzi wie, tym lepiej. - Bierze głęboki oddech i zamyka oczy. Dlaczego zawsze wkopuje się w tego rodzaju sytuacje? Otwiera oczy chwilę później, kiedy czuje dłoń Harry'ego na swoim przedramieniu w geście pocieszenia.

\- Ale przypuszczam, że muszę ujawnić się ze swoją seksualnością. Będę musiał mieć nadzieję, że wciąż będą ze mną rozmawiać po tym, jak dowiedzą się, że kłamałem im przez lata.

\- Lou...

      Louis kręci głową.

\- Jest w porządku, H. Nie, Boże, to jest takie popieprzone. - Przerywa na chwilę, przebiegając dłonią przez swoją nieułożoną grzywkę. - Powiem mamie prawdę, oczywiście. I Danowi, prawdopodobnie. Nie wiem co z Markiem. Przypuszczam, że też zasługuje na prawdę. Nie wiem. Cholera. Skąd mam wiedzieć kto jest wystarczająco dorosły i wart zaufania, by znać prawdę? Bo to nie może się wydostać, Harry. To by nas zrujnowało. I muszę im powiedzieć zanim wyjedziemy. Zasługują na to, by dowiedzieć się tego ode mnie, nie z jakiegoś tabloidu czy livestreamu. Przynajmniej to mogę zrobić. Wkrótce muszę pojechać do Donny. Możliwe, że jutro. We wtorek rano najpóźniej. Będę musiał we wszystko wtajemniczyć mamę, unikałem jej pytań przez tygodnie. I muszę wpaść do dziadków i wtajemniczyć Stana. I, cholera, Haz, co, jeśli oni tego nie kupią? Co, jeśli przejrzą kłamstwo?

\- Czy ty... - Harry milknie, przygryzając raz jeszcze dolną wargę. Odchrząkuje i próbuje raz jeszcze, dziwnie cichym tonem. - Chcesz, żebym pojechał z tobą?

      I. Och. Louis nawet nie rozważał tego jako możliwości.

\- Ja... Ja nie... zrobiłbyś to? - Louisowi udaje się wyjąkać, jest zaszokowany, zaskoczony czy coś.

      Harry wygląda na niemal urażonego słowami Louisa. Albo jego tonem. Albo tym i tym. Cokolwiek.

\- Co masz na myśli pytając, czy bym to zrobił? Oczywiście, że to zrobię, Lou. Z przyjemnością z tobą pojadę. Jeśli myślisz, że to będzie dla ciebie w jakiś sposób łatwiejsze, nie ma dosłownie niczego, co zrobiłbym bardziej chętnie, niż pojechanie z tobą. Może to pomoże, może to sprawi, że będzie bardziej przekonujące, będzie łatwiej ich przekonać, nie wiem. Najwyraźniej jesteśmy bardzo wiarygodną parą. Mógłby spróbować porozmawiać z Lottie i Fizzie, jeśli będą na ciebie złe, pomóc wyjaśnić sytuację twojej mamie, nie wiem. Po prostu być tam dla ciebie.

      Louis nawet nie potrzebuje chwili, by to przemyśleć, zanim odpowiada.

\- Tak, kurwa, Harry, chciałbym tego. Naprawdę. Byłoby niesamowicie.

      Harry promienieje.

      I, naprawdę, tak. Cholera. To byłoby wspaniałe, mieć tam Harry'ego. Pomagającego mu to wyjaśnić, poniekąd podnoszącego na duchu swoją obecnością. Ktoś przy jego boku. Ktoś, kto pomoże mu, jeśli się zablokuje. Po prostu ktoś, kto wie w stu procentach jaka jest prawda. Louis zawsze przetrzymuje burze lepiej z Harrym przy boku. Chociaż tyle nauczyło go ostatnie sześć lat.

      I to jest jak _Strong_ , czyż nie? Ponieważ to jest troszeczkę dla Harry'ego. Lub bardzo dla niego. Dla niego, o nim. Przynajmniej ta pierwotna wersja. Zanim pozostali tekściarze przyszli z ich wkładem i zrobili z tego prawdziwą piosenkę o miłości, to było o Harrym. _Strong_ Louisa jest o Harrym. O tym, jak był tam dla niego przez najcięższy okres w jego życiu, jak byli na zawsze ze sobą związani, bo posiadanie Harry'ego w swoim życiu było tak koniecznie, jak oddychanie dla istnienia Louisa. I to był Harry, który nauczył Louisa, że nie musi robić wszystkiego sam, że nie musi uwewnętrzniać wszystkiego i stawiać sam czoła swoim problemom. Że to było w porządku, prosić o pomoc, że w porządku było powiedzieć, że potrzebuje kogoś i to zawsze był Harry, to zawsze jego Louis potrzebował, to zawsze on wiedział co powiedzieć, co zrobić, jak pomóc Louisowi, nie ważne jaka była sytuacja. Przez większość czasu Louis nawet nie musiał nic mówić, zanim Harry był przy jego boku, robiąc dokładnie to, czego Louis potrzebował, bez żadnych instrukcji. Przez większość czasu sama obecność Harry'ego sprawiała, że Louis czuł się silniejszy.

      Więc _Strong_ naprawdę jest jego piosenką. Piosenką Harry'ego. Technicznie. Byłaby o wiele bardziej, gdyby pozostali tekściarze nie nakierowali tego na piosenkę miłosną tak bardzo, jak to zrobili. Ale Louis rozumiał to wtedy i rozumie teraz. Piosenka miłosna była o wiele bardziej w stylu One Direction, a także, przyjaźń jego i Harry'ego była unikalna. Trudna do zrozumienia dla większości osób z zewnątrz, nie to, żeby Louis był na tyle bezmyślny, by ujawnić innym, że pisał o Harrym. Oni automatycznie założyli, że pisał o Eleanor i Louis nie widział powodu, by ich poprawić.

      Ale on rozumie dlaczego ludzie źle rozumieli i źle interpretowali i w ogóle po prostu nie rozumieli przyjaźni jego i Harry'ego. Poważnie, przez większość czasu Louis nawet nie jest pewien, czy on sam to rozumie. To po prostu jest. To przekracza normalne granice przyjaźni i istnieje na całkowicie innym poziomie. W tej bańce jest tylko HarryiLouis. To coś, czego Louis nigdy nie spodziewał się mieć z nikim. On nawet nie wiedział, że była taka możliwość, jeśli ma być całkowicie szczery, znać inną osobę tak dobrze, że praktycznie była ona częścią ciebie. Mieć zażyłość o wiele głębszą niż w jakimkolwiek związku kiedykolwiek był, połączenie, jakiego nigdy z nikim nie miał. Oni po prostu się rozumieli. Pasowali. To proste i zwykłe, oni pasowali do siebie. I czasami obecność Harry'ego, jedo dotyk, głos i jego wszystko jest tak niezbędne dla Louisa, jak jego bijące serce czy działający rozum, ja powietrze w jego płucach.

      To nie jest logiczne. To nie jest "normalne", nie jest czymś, co Louis może odpowiednio wytłumaczyć. Czasami można by prawdopodobnie dyskutować, czy to w ogóle jest zdrowe.

      Ale jest i to jest najlepsza rzecz, jaka Louis ma.

\- To będzie też dobre na tę całą szaradę, nie? - mówi Harry, przesuwając ręce, by łagodnie odgarnąć grzywkę Louisa na bok. Powieki Louisa trzepoczą na ten kontakt. - Ludzie będą spekulować o tym, że pojadę z tobą do Donny. Mógłbym zadzwonić do Nicka i poprosić, by zadzwonił w trakcie swojej audycji, gdy my będziemy tam jechać, rzucić kilka podpowiedzi, może coś zatweetować. Wszyscy wygrywają, co?

      Louis nie uważa uczestnictwa Nicolasa Grimshawa jako "wszyscy wygrywają", ale to nie jest dokładnie tak, że są wrogami, jak chciałyby tego gazety. Oni po prostu nie zgadzają się w pewnych kwestiach, to o to chodzi. Pewne kwestie to głównie Harry.

      To nie tak, że Louis nie cierpi Nicka przez jego publiczną przyjaźń z Harrym, przez to, jak spędzają czas publicznie, jak mogą być otoczeni plotkami o związku i to jest w porządku, kiedy zwykły szept o Harrym i Louisie, będących dziesięć cali od siebie praktycznie sprawia, że Modest! zwołuje nadzwyczajne spotkanie. Wcale. (Może o to chodzi).

      Ale chodzi też o sposób, w jaki Nick traktuje Louisa w radio. Louis nie wie co w ogóle zrobił temu mężczyźnie, by utrzymywał on taką niechęć. Może Louis nie zawsze był bardzo przyjazny w stosunku do niego, może chodzi po prostu o to, że Harry zawsze bardziej lubił Louisa. Ha!

      Ale fakt faktem, że Louis Tomlinson nie jest największym fanem Nicka Grishawa i to uczucie jest odwzajemnione.

\- Tak. - Louis mówi, zamiast powiedzieć na głos swoje myśli. - Każdy wygrywa. Więc jutro?

      Uśmiech Harry'ego łagodnieje, dopóki nie patrzy na Louisa z tym czułym wyrazem twarzy, który zwykł sprawiać, że ludzie myśleli, że są oni w sobie zakochani.

\- Poczekajmy do wtorkowego poranka, co, kochany? Damy ci jeden dodatkowy dzień na wyzdrowienie?

      Louis przytakuje, a jego powieki robią się cięższe i cięższe.

\- Tak, brzmi dobrze, tak. Zadzwonię do mojej mamy i wszystko jutro ustalę.

\- To brzmi jak genialny pomysł, Lou. Ale teraz powinieneś się trochę przespać, poczujesz się lepiej, tak?

\- Tak. - Louis zgadza się śpiąco. - Branoc, Haz.

\- Branoc, Lou.

      Ostatnią rzeczą,jaką Louis czuje, zanim sen przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, są usta Harry'ego na jego czole.


	8. Rozdział IV, część I

        Louis jest pierwszym, który budzi się następnego ranka z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, nawet kilka minut po odzyskaniu przytomności. Czuje się znacznie lepiej, wszelkie ślady gorączki zniknęły. To zazwyczaj te dwudziestoczterogodzinne rzeczy najmocniej go trafiają z jakiegoś powodu. Cokolwiek. Jest po prostu zadowolony, że czuje się lepiej, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę te kilka najbliższych tygodni.

         Może to była zupa Harry’ego, może magia. Louis nie byłby zaskoczony, jeśli ma być szczery.

         Podczas nocy jakoś skończyli owinięci wokół siebie, przytulając się. Czoło Louisa opiera się nagą klatkę piersiową Harry’ego. Z pewnością ma niezłe przybliżenie na jedną z jaskółek Harry’ego, gdy otwiera oczy. Harry ma rękę wokół niego, przytrzymując go przy swojej piersi, a dłonie Louisa spoczywają na niej; skóra jest gładka i ciepła w dotyku. Ich stopy są splątane i Louis przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy faktycznie udałoby im się spać w tym samym łóżku, nie kończąc, będąc owiniętymi wokół siebie.

         Pewnie nie.

         Harry jest notorycznym przytulaczem.

         Potrzebując się wysikać, wyswobadza się z uścisku Harry’ego najdelikatniej, jak to tylko możliwe, uważając, by go nie obudzić. Musiał siedzieć długo po tym, jak Louis zasnął; gorączka i choroba przyhamowały znacząco jego normalną porę na pójście do łóżka.

         Udaje mu się jakoś wydostać i chociaż Harry obraca się nieco we śnie i przyciąga pościel bliżej piersi, przytulając ją zamiast Louisa, nie budzi się.

         Po namyśle, Louis bierze telefon ze stolika nocnego, zanim udaje się do łazienki na końcu korytarza, nie chcąc ryzykować obudzenia Harry’ego przez używanie tej, przylegającej do pokoju.

         Sprawdza godzinę, gdy idzie korytarzem. Jest kwadrans po ósmej i Louis zauważa, że praktycznie przespał w tej nocy więcej godzin niż czasami w ciągu całego tygodnia. Dziwne.

         Zauważa także, że to rozsądny czas, by zadzwonić do mamy i poinformować ją, że powinna oczekiwać jego i Harry’ego jakoś koło jutrzejszego popołudnia. Będzie narzekać na krótki termin, na pewno, ale to tak naprawdę będzie tylko droczenie, ponieważ Louis wie, jak bardzo tęskni za nim i że nigdy nie przegapi okazji, by ją odwiedził. On albo Harry.

         Jego mama zawsze uwielbiała Harry’ego, ale widywała go coraz rzadziej i rzadziej, a przyjaźń jego i Louisa została zakopywana coraz głębiej przed resztą świata. Myśląc o tym teraz, Louis nie sądzi, by jego mama widywała Harry’ego tak naprawdę może nawet przez lata, chociaż wie, że wciąż są w kontakcie. To tak samo jak z Louisem i Anne, chociaż on faktycznie był odwiedzić ich kilka razy w czasie przerwy, ostatnim razem na urodzinowej kolacji Harry’ego. To jest o wiele łatwiejsze z rodziną Harry’ego, on zawsze czuł się z nimi lepiej, bo oni znali całą prawdę, nigdy nie było powodu by coś przed nimi ukrywać, nigdy nie było powodu do stałego bycia na straży jak z jego własną rodziną.

         Zajmuje się swoimi potrzebami i myje ręce, ochlapując twarz wodą. Wyglądał lepiej, ale biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, mogło być gorzej. Potrzebuje jednak prysznica, czując zaschnięty pot przylegający do jego ciała.

         Decyduje się najpierw zadzwonić do mamy, szybko wybierając znajomy numer. Sygnał rozlega się tylko dwa razy, zanim kobieta odbiera.

\- Louis? – Oddycha, a jej głos jest znajomy nawet przez telefon. Minęło zbyt dużo czasu odkąd był w domu, zbyt długo, odkąd rozmawiali. Jeśli ma być szczery, ignorował ją, wiedząc, że będzie pytać o Harry’ego, domagając się wyjaśnienia, a on nie wiedział co jej powiedzieć.

\- Dzień dobry, mamo.

\- Louis Williiam Tomlinson. – Whoops. – Ignorowałeś mnie przez przeszło dwa tygodnie, ty łajdaku. Już chciałam przyjeżdżać do Londynu i zażądać, byś ze mną porozmawiał! Czy to jest sposób, w jaki traktuje się swoją biedną matkę?

\- Przepraszam, mamo.

         Louis słyszy, jak wzdycha po drugiej stronie.

\- W porządku, kochanie. Tylko... czy wszystko w porządku? Nie masz kłopotów? Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko.

         Louis uśmiecha się, troska jego mamy rozgrzewa go niczym koc. Ma dwadzieścia cztery lata, niemal dwadzieścia pięć, a ona wciąż ma bzika na jego punkcie, jakby był małym niemowlakiem, wciąż martwi się o niego, jakby był dzieckiem. Kiedyś to było irytujące. Jednak teraz jest to pocieszające.

\- Wszystko w porządku, mamo. Ale jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć.

\- Czy to ma związek z Harrym?

         Louis jest zaszokowany przez chwilę, zanim dochodzi do siebie, wyjękując:

\- Co?

\- Nie żyję na księżycu, kochanie. Widziałam też gazety. Ja...

\- Nie! – Louis przerywa jej. – Nie. Nie, mam to na myśli, to nie tak, jak wygląda, ale to ma związek z Harrym, poniekąd... Kurwa, mamo...

\- Język, szkrabie.

         Louis wzdycha.

\- Wybacz. Chodzi o mnie. I Harry'ego. Ale to nie tak jak myślisz, tylko. Wolałbym wytłumaczyć ci to osobiście. Przyjeżdżam jutro, tak? Z Harrym. Wezmę ze sobą Harry'ego, jeśli to w porządku?

         Jego mama jest cicho przez chwilę.

\- Oczywiście. Tak, kochanie. Oczywiście, możesz przyjechać, Harry też. Miło będzie w końcu znów  go zobaczyć. Przygotują dla was osobny pokój, choć przypuszczam, że jeden z was będzie musiał spać na kanapie, albo może przekonam Lottie, by przenocowała w pokoju Fizzie. Jak długo zostaniecie?

\- Do wczesnego środowego popołudnia, tak myślę - mówi Louis, szybko licząc w głowie. Jeśli wtedy wyjadą, wciąż uda im się spędzić dzień z Anne i Robinem. Harry'emu by się spodobało, tak sądzi. - I nie martw się o pokoje. Harry i ja możemy dzielić ten wolny; to nic, czego nie robiliśmy nigdy wcześniej. - W zasadzie, będą musieli, jeśli zamierzają utrzymać tę szaradę przed rodzeństwem Louisa. Jednak nie wspomina o tym.

\- Rozpracujemy to, kiedy przyjedziecie. Zadzwoń do mnie, gdy będziecie w drodze, tak? Żebym wiedziała kiedy was oczekiwać. I oczekuję długiej rozmowy i szczegółowego wyjaśnienia, gdy tu będziesz, czy to jasne?

         Louis szczerzy się; żartobliwie poważny ton głosu jego mamy jest tak rozpoznawalny, jak dźwięk cieknącej wody.

\- Aye, aye, proszę pani! - Nie salutuje, ale jest tego bliski.

\- Dobry chłopiec. - Jego mama mówi czule. - Zatem zobaczymy się jutro, Boo. Jedź bezpiecznie, tak? Ukochaj ode mnie Harry'ego.

\- Tak. - Louis zgadza się. - Zrobię to. Do zobaczenia jutro. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham, skarbie.

         Oboje rozłączają się, a Louis włącza wodę pod prysznicem, dostosowując temperaturę, dopóki nie jest właściwa. Rozbiera się z koszulki Harry'ego, pozwalając jej upaść na podłogę, jego czarne bokserki wkrótce potem podążają za nią, zostawiając go całkowicie nagiego. Rozsądnie bierze ręcznik z szafki, gdzie, jak wie, Harry trzyma zapas takich potrzebnych rzeczy, kładąc go obok zlewu, zanim wślizguje się pod prysznic.

         Ciepła woda uderza w niego i to jest dokładnie to, czego Louis potrzebuje, rozluźniając ramiona. Ta cała sprawa jest po prostu... cholernie straszna. Tak bardzo, bardzo, cholernie przerażająca. Ma się ujawnić. W mniej niż tydzień ujawni się całemu światu i, Jezu Chryste, nie ma wystarczająco czasu, by się przygotować. Żaden czas nie byłby wystarczający. Gdyby mógł wskazać na odpowiednią ilość czasu, który powinien dostać, by się przygotować, prawdopodobnie nigdy by do tego nie doszło.

         Może to dobra rzecz, że to dzieje się w ten sposób. Jak odrywanie plastra, poniekąd. Szybko i bez wahania, a potem jest po prostu zrobione.

         Ujawnia się światu w mniej niż tydzień. Jutro ujawnia się przed rodziną.

         Jego siostry, kurwa. Co, jeśli nie będą chciały z nim po tym rozmawiać? Co, jeśli tak bardzo znienawidzą go za kłamanie im przez te lata, że nigdy więcej nie będą chciały mieć z nim nic wspólnego?

         Louis nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny za jakąkolwiek ofertę Harry’ego, tak, jak jest wdzięczny za tą, by pojechać z nim. Ze wszystkich wspierających rzeczy, jakie Harry zrobił, ta, jak dotąd, jest najlepsza. Louis nie może nawet wyrazić jaka to dla niego ulga. Święty Harry, to powinno być jego imię, naprawdę.

         Louis pozwala sobie na dodatkowo długi prysznic, poświęcając czas na nałożenie szamponu na swoje średniej długości włosy (powinien wkrótce podjąć decyzję – w tym momencie, w którym jest, albo je obcina, albo pozwala, by urosły dłuższe, tak jak zrobił to na początku 2014 roku. Może zapyta później Harry’ego o opinię). Kiedy w końcu spłukuje szampon i uważa, że jest wystarczająco czysty (i wygląda jak wysuszona śliwka), zakręca wodę i wychodzi spod prysznica.

         Chwytając ręcznik, by się wytrzeć, jego  oczy z pogardą odrzucają ubrania, nie mając ochoty, by ponownie je założyć. Przesuwając ręcznikiem przez wilgotne włosy, decyduje się pożyczyć zamiast tego jakieś ciuchy Harry’ego. Owija ręcznik wokół pasa, chwyta brudne ubrania i wychodzi z łazienki.

         Na paluszkach wchodzi do sypialni Harry’ego, uważając, by go nie obudzić, gdy podchodzi do komody, gdzie, jak wie, jest jego bielizna (i milion chust go głowy, nawet jeśli nie nosił ich przez długi czas. Louis poniekąd tęskni za nimi.). Znajduje parę klasycznych, czarnych majtek, podobnych do tych, które miał na sobie wcześniej, dusząc jego ciekawość, kiedy widzi nieokreślone czarne pudełko po butach, leżące w rogu szuflady. Louis poniekąd podejrzewa, co może być tam ukryte, ale ma wystarczająco szacunku do prywatności Harry’ego, bo nie sprawdzać, czy ma rację.

         Opuszczając ręcznik na podłogę, pochyla się lekko i wciąga majtki.

\- Kradniesz moją bieliznę? – pyta Harry, głosem wciąż zachrypniętym od snu i Louis obraca się tak szybko, że niemal robi dodatkowy obrót. Harry siedzi na łóżku, opierając ciężar swojego ciała na łokciach i patrzy na Louisa ze skupieniem.

         Nagle, Louis jest świadomy faktu, że jest niemal nagi i mokry na środku sypialni Harry’ego i że tuż przed chwilą pochylał się, dając Harry’emu uroczy widok swojego nagiego tyłu. Ahem. Lepiej o tym nie myśleć.

\- Kurwa, Harry – odpowiada zamiast tego, przesuwając rękę do serca; jest ciepła naprzeciw jego nagiej, wciąż wilgotnej piersi, czując, jak jego serce bije szaleńczo, utrzymując go przy rzeczywistości. – Próbujesz sprawić, bym miał atak serca?

\- Wybacz. – Harry szczerzy się. – Jak się dziś czujesz?

         Louis poświęca chwilę na odpowiedź, podnosząc ręcznik z podłogi i przyciskając go do siebie w słabej próbie zakrycia się.

\- Lepiej. Um, tak. O wiele lepiej. I rozmawiałem z mamą, oczekuje nas jutro.

         Harry uśmiecha się szczerze.

\- Świetnie. Idź znajdź jakieś ubrania, po prostu weź co chcesz. Ja zacznę przygotowywać śniadanie, co chcesz?

\- Jajka. – Louis odpowiada bez chwili zawahania. – Po benedyktyńsku, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- Już się robi, kochany – mówi Harry, gdy zwiesza nogi z łóżka, eksponując fakt, że jest ubrany tylko w parę majtek, tak jak Louis.

         I po prostu. Louis nie jest ślepu, okej? I nie jest też do końca hetero. Więc naprawdę nie może nic poradzić na to, że jego oczy wędrują w dół pół nagiego ciała Harry’ego. I, naprawdę, wszystko w Harrym jest atrakcyjne, od jego szerokich ramion, do twardych bicepsów, do tatuaży na jego ciele. Jego skośne mięśnie brzucha, długie nogi, wąskie biodra. Stanowi niesamowity widok, naprawdę.

         Potrząsając sobą umysłowo, Louis oferuje Harry’emu uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że nie jest widocznie tak spięty, jak się czuje i obraca się, ponowie stając przed komodą. Wsuwa szufladę i jest tylko w połowie zaskoczony, kiedy ponownie słyszy głos Harry’ego, wołający jego imię z progu sypialni.

\- Hej, Lou! – Jest cicho, dopóki Louis nie obraca się, by znów na niego spojrzeć. – Dzięki za cudowny widok z samego rana!

         I z bezczelnym mrugnięciem oka i uśmiechem, wychodzi, zostawiając Louisa jako zażenowany, rumieniący się bałagan.

         Tym razem potrząsa sobą również fizycznie, zanim zostawia brudne ubrania w koszyku Harry’ego, przypuszczając, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko wypraniu także ich. Louis nigdy nie robił własnego prania, kiedy wciąż mieszkali razem, jeśli ma być całkowicie szczery.

         Wchodzi do małej garderoby Harry’ego, gdzie jest większość jego ciuchów i znajduje parę obcisłych spodni dresowych, które Harry tak lubi i nową koszulkę, razem z bluzą z kapturem. Angielskie lato jest podstępne, więc Louis myśli, że najprawdopodobniej najbezpieczniej będzie wziąć także i ją.

         Zakładając spodnie, zauważa jak wyraźnie luźne są na Harrym, ponieważ ciasno przylegają do jego ud. Wygląda to dobrze, jeśli nie trochę głupio. Ale nie wystarczająco głupio, by przebrał się w coś innego. Oczywiście nogawki są dla niego o wiele za długie, więc pochyla się i podwija je, zanim naciąga zwykłą, błękitną koszulkę, nieco na niego za dużą, z dekoltem w łódeczkę, co pokazuje zdrową dawkę jego klatki piersiowej i tatuaż „it is what it is”. Przewiesza czarną bluzę przez ramię, decydując się założyć ją dopiero, gdy będzie to konieczne. Ona ma te białe drobinki, które sprawiają, że wygląda niemal jakby iskrzyła się i Louisowi wydaje się, że już wcześniej pożyczał ją od Harry’ego. Więc pozwijcie go, jest wygodna, była noszona i prana tak często, że zrobiła się miękka i urocza, i wspaniała. I pachnie jak Harry, co jest większym komfortem dla Louisa, niż prawdopodobnie powinno być.

         Nie przejmuje się zrobieniem czegokolwiek ze swoimi włosami, pozwalając, by same wyschły. Zamiast tego idzie na dół, wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie młodszy mężczyzna stoi przy kuchence, nagimi plecami obrócony w stronę Louisa. Wciąż jest tylko w majtkach, bo to _Harry_ i, poważnie, Louis prawdopodobnie byłby bardziej zaskoczony, gdyby założył jakieś ubrania. W każdym razie, dwójka może grać w tę grę, decyduje Louis, gdy podkrada się bliżej, uważając, by nie powiadomić go o swojej obecności.

         Harry wydaje się być całkowicie w swoim świecie, pilnując dwój patelni jak jastrząb, mrucząc jedną z piosenek z ich nowego albumu (piosenkę Louisa, kurwa, tę, którą Louis napisał całkowicie sam).

         Louis nie zastanawia się nad tym, zamiast tego wsuwa kciuk pod gumkę bielizny Harry’ego. Odciąga ją i puszcza, wymuszając z niego wystraszony krzyk.

\- Gotujesz w majtkach, Styles? – pyta, przesuwając się, by stanąć obok niego. – Wydaje się to wysoko niehigieniczne, jeśli mnie zapytasz.

\- Kurwa, Lou. – Harry oddycha, trzymając dłoń przy sercu. – Cholera jasna, wystraszyłeś mnie! Czy twoja mama nie nauczyła się, że nie podkrada się do ludzi?

\- A twoja mama nie nauczyła cię, by nosić ubrania? – Louis odpiera, gdy Harry bawi się jedzeniem, które gotuje.

\- Czy twoja mama nie nauczyła cię, by spytać, zanim coś pożyczysz? – Harry pyta, patrząc znacząco na kroczę Louisa.

         Louis się nie rumieni. _Nie_.

\- Pomyślałem, że docenisz sen, to wszystko – odpowiada.

         Harry łagodnieje natychmiast, w sekundę przemieniając się z żartobliwego do rozczulonego.

\- Nie chcę, byś kiedykolwiek musiał pytać. Co jest moje, jest twoje.

         Louis parska.

\- Myślę, że to odnosi się tylko do małżeństw, kochanie. Nie jesteśmy aż tak daleko z tą farsą.

         Dołeczki Harry'ego pogłębiają się.

\- Dla nas też się liczy, tak myślę. Chodź tu. - Sięga ręką do ramienia Louisa i przyciąga go do siebie, a Louis kończy, ze swoją głową w szyi Harry'ego. Louis buczy na siłę uderzenia, ale poprawia się, więc teraz jego głowa jest ułożona na ramieniu Harry'ego, a jego dłoń na nagiej skórze pleców. Jeśli przez moment zastanawia się jakby to było, zsunąć dłoń niżej, cóż, czy naprawdę można go winić?

\- Potrzebujesz, bym coś zrobił? - pyta po ich uścisku, trwającym przez kilka minut.

         Harry mruczy w odpowiedzi, zanim wskazuje w kierunku szafek.

\- Opiecz babeczki, tak?

         Louis przytakuje i odsuwa się od niego.

\- Oczywiście. - Posyła złośliwe spojrzenie Harry'emu, gdy dodaje: - Powinieneś też założyć jakieś ubrania.

         Harry szczerzy się w odpowiedzi.

\- We właściwym czasie, mój drogi.

         Louis potrząsa głową, doskonale świadom tego, że on nie założy ubrań, zanim nie stwierdzi, że to całkowicie konieczne. Pracują w przyjacielskiej ciszy, gdy jakoś udaje im się skończyć przygotować śniadanie: Louis opieka babeczki, a Harry robi wszystko inne. To niesprawiedliwy podział pracy, ale Louis wie, że Harry nie ma nic przeciwko i prawdopodobnie i tak wyjdzie to na dobre. Zdecydowanie na dobre.

         Kiedy kończą, Harry układa talerze, podczas gdy Louis wyciąga karton soku z lodówki i robi im herbatę, a potem siadają, by zjeść w kuchni. To przepyszne, ulubione śniadanie Louisa, a fakt, że Harry starał się, by to zrobić, ogrzewa jego serce, naprawdę.

\- Myślałem... - Louis mówi ostatecznie. Bierze duży łyk ze swojego kubka; herbata osiągnęła idealną temperaturę do picia. - Że może powinniśmy wpaść do twojej mamy w drodze powrotnej? Moglibyśmy wyjechać od mojej mamy w środę popołudniu i zatrzymać się u moich dziadków i Marka, zanim pojedziemy do Holmes Chapel i potem zostać do czwartkowego wieczora albo piątkowego poranka? To wciąż dałoby nam wystarczająco czasu, zanim wylecimy w piątek popołudniu, prawda?

         Harry jest cicho przez chwilę, po prostu patrząc na niego i Louis robi się niemal niepewny, zastanawiając się, czy przekroczył jakąś linię, której istnienia nie był świadomy. Ale potem Harry uśmiecha się tym dziwnym uśmiechem, którego nie może nazwać, chociaż wydaje się być szczery. Spogląda na chwilę w dół, zanim odnajduje oczy Louisa.

\- To było by... Podoba mi się to, Louis.

         Louis promienieje.

\- Świetnie. To świetnie, Haz. Minęły wieki, odkąd ich widziałem. Mówiłeś im co się dzieje?

         Harry wzdycha i przebiega dłonią przez włosy, odpychając je do tyłu. Są niewystylizowane, zwisając nad jego czołem jak grzywka, którą kiedyś miał. To sprawia, że Louis czuje się dziwnie nostalgiczny.

\- Nie mojej mamie. Byłem na lunchu z Gemmą kilka dni temu i ją wprowadziłem. Ja, uh... cóż, próbowałem opuścić to z moją mamą─ jeśli mam być szczery. Nie byłem do końca pewien co jej powiedzieć, wiesz? I pomyślałem, że i tak powinienem spróbować powiedzieć jej osobiście. - Wzrusza ramionami i wraca do śniadania, jedząc resztę swoich jajek.

         Louis jest cicho przez chwilę, trawiąc fakt, że Harry właściwie przedłożył wyjazd z nim do Doncaster, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to znaczy, że nie zobaczy swojej własnej mamy przed wyjazdem do Stanów.

         Louis tak bardzo, bardzo go lubi.

\- Zadzwoń do niej, tak? Ja poradzę sobie z naczyniami.

         Harry unosi brew, ale wszystko, co Louis robi, to uśmiecha się, zanim wygania go z kuchni, dokuczając:

\- I załóż jakieś ubrania!

         Kończy swoją herbatę i płucze talerze w zlewie, zanim wkłada je do zmywarki i wkłada masło i sok z powrotem do lodówki. Kiedy kończy, przenosi się do salonu, opadając na kanapę i włączając telewizor. Nic ciekawego nie leci, więc zostawia powtórki jakiegoś starego programy HBO i tak nie bardzo zwracając na to uwagę.

         Do czasu, kiedy Harry pojawia się w salonie, opadając na kanapę obok niego, Louis wyciągnął telefon i dla zabicia czasu przeglądał twittera.

\- Są nasze zdjęcia z wczoraj - mówi, spoglądając znad telefonu i zauważając, że Harry w końcu się ubrał.

\- Te z ulicy?

         Louis przytakuje.

\- Tak, fani są tym bardzo poruszeni. Mam milion powiadomień o "czy ty i Harry jesteście razem".

\- Przypuszczam, że nasze wczorajsze tweety tylko dolały oliwy do ognia.

\- Och, absolutnie. Ale to miały zrobić, czyż nie?

\- Tak - mówi Harry, opierając się o kanapę i układając głowę na oparciu.

         Psotny uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Louisa.

\- Równie dobrze możemy troszkę zamieszać, co?

         Leniwy uśmiech formuje się na twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Co masz na myśli?

         Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nic wielkiego. Może kolejne selfie? Tym razem ja zatweetuje, zapewnię ich wszystkich, że mam się dobrze, a ty dobrze się mną opiekujesz.

         Harry szczerzy się i przysuwa bliżej Louisa.

\- Jak wyglądam? Reprezentacyjnie?

         Jego włosy są znowu ułożone w quiffa, solidne przypomnienie, że Harry zdecydowanie nie jest już siedemnastolatkiem.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie, Haz - mówi szczerze, sprawiając, że Harry promienieje. Louis jest bardzo świadom faktu, że jego własne włosy wciąż są w połowie wilgotne i wcale nie ułożone, więc przysuwa się na kanapie i zakłada bluzę Harry'ego. Odpycha swoje włosy do tyłu i zakłada kaptur, przytrzymując nim włosy, zanim odwraca się do Harry'ego i szczerzy się. - Reprezentacyjnie?

         Harry wzrusza ramionami, wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Było wcześniej, jest teraz.

\- Dzięki, kumplu. To solidny komplement.

         Harry śmieje się i pochyla do boku Louisa, gdy Louis ponownie opiera swój ciężar na oparciu kanapy.

\- Gotowy, kiedy ty.

         Louis mruczy i otwiera aplikację aparatu na swoim telefonie, starając się znaleźć dobry kąt. Nie wychodzi mu jednak zbyt dobrze, więc podaje telefon Harry'emu.

\- Myślę, że masz lepszy kąt - oświadcza, gdy Harry bierze komórkę.

         Młodszy chłopak kiwa głową, zanim wyciąga rękę. Ma telefon ułożony poziomo i Louis chce go poprawić, kiedy rozlega się dźwięk migawki. Oddaje mu telefon, a Louis sprawdza szybko zdjęcie, zanim stwierdza, że wygląda dobrze. Otwiera twittera i tweetuje coś przypadkowego, zanim dołącza zdjęcie i pokazuje to światu:

 

 

  
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
Żadnej gorączki, jajka po benedyktyńsku i ten koleżka ! Dobry poranek :))  
  
(Selfie przedstawiające Louisa, w bluzie z kapturem na głowie i Harry'ego po jego lewej stronie, obaj szeroko się uśmiechają.)  


 

         Potem po prostu przenosili się od jednej czynności do następnej przez resztę dnia, nigdy nie podejmując świadomej decyzji, by spędzić go razem, ale robią to i tak. Z Harrym zawsze po prostu był tak łatwo, Louis nigdy nie martwił się o wypełnianie ciszy czy wymyślaniem czegoś do zrobienia, czy stale będąc na krawędzi z pokazywaniem się z dobrej strony. To Harry i z nim, bardziej niż z kimkolwiek innym, Louis ma prawo być w stu dziesięciu procentach sobą. To jest wyzwalające. Zawsze. Wciąż. Ta atrakcja prawdopodobnie nigdy nie przeminie, naprawdę.

         Robią sobie przerwę w ich dniu nie robienia absolutnie niczego, kiedy wpadają ich prawnicy z kontraktami, potrzebując ich podpisów. Przechodzą przez to tak szybko, jak to możliwe, próbując nie zagłębiać się za bardzo w paragrafy na temat wizerunków i czasu przedłużenia, i innych takich.

         Kiedy zbliża się pora kolacji, Louis w końcu godzi się z faktem, że naprawdę powinien wrócić do własnego domu i spakować się na jutro. Jednak kiedy mówi to na głos, młodszy mężczyzna marszczy brwi, przygryzając wargę, zanim patrzy w dół, leniwie bawiąc się luźną nitką z jednej z poduszek leżących na kanapie.

\- Mógłbym pojechać z tobą, jeśli chcesz? - mówi, głosem bardziej cichym niż normalnie, a potem, zanim Louis ma czas, by sformułować jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, dodaje: - Mam na myśli, to byłoby miłe, tak? To znaczy, jeśli nie masz już dość mojego towarzystwa. I to ułatwiłoby nam sprawę jutro, jeśli bylibyśmy już u ciebie, no nie? Ponieważ wyjeżdżamy wcześnie.

         Wygląda przez chwilę, jakby miał kontynuować, ale Louis zaczyna mówić, zanim dostaje szanse.

\- Brzmi świetnie, Haz. Pospiesz się, idź się spakuj, możemy wziąć coś na wynos w drodze mnie.

         Harry promienieje w odpowiedzi, zanim w podskokach wbiega na górę, krzycząc do Louisa przez ramię:

\- Muszę wziąć coś szczególnego?

         Louis podąża za nim w normalnym tempie, wchodząc stopień po stopniu, gdy rozważa pytanie Harry'ego.

\- Ubrania. Nie wiem. Kosmetyki. Książkę? Twój fioletowy sweter!

\- Okropnie polubiłeś ten sweter.

         Louis wzrusza ramionami, nie przejmując się zaprzeczeniem.

\- Jest wygodny.

         Harry potrząsa czule głową, ale i tak go chwyta i wkłada do torby. Kiedy wyciąga bieliznę z szuflady, Louis zostaje uderzony nagłą inspiracją.

\- Weź też jedną ze swoich chust!

         Zmieszany, Harry patrzy na niego przez ramię i unosi brew.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Lubię je na tobie, a nie nosiłeś żadnej od miesięcy, lat, wieczności! - Louis wzrusza ramionami.

         Harry śmieje się i otwiera następną szufladę, wyciągając chustę i podając ją Louisowi.

\- Zawiążesz?

         Louis przytakuje w milczeniu i staje za Harrym, biorąc chustę z jego wyciągniętej ręki. Zwykli robić to czasami. Zazwyczaj kiedy był zestresowany lub bardzo nerwowy, to zawsze wydawało się go uspokajać, dłoń Louisa w jego włosach, wysyłająca go do błogiego zamroczenia.

         Przesuwa szybko dłońmi przez włosy Harry'ego, unosząc je w quiffa, który stracił swoją wspaniałość w ciągu dna. Kiedy wydaje się wystarczająco gotowy (a Harry wystarczająco podotykany; jego ramiona opadają, gdy wydaje się odbywać wewnętrzną bitwę, by nie zanurzyć się w Louise), wiąże chustę w lokach Harry'ego, jak robił wiele razy wcześniej. Minęły lata, odkąd był ostatni raz, ale to jak jazda na rowerze, pamięć mięśniowa, coś, co po prostu siedzi w jego palcach do tego stopnia, kiedy nie wymaga myślenia ani wysiłku.

         Obraca Harry'ego, by stał twarzą do niego i poświęca uwagę lokom, otaczającym jego twarz. I to jest głupie, bo wracają po prostu do Louisa i nikt ich nie zobaczy, ale to miłe. To pocieszające i wygodne, i miłe.

\- Gotowe - mówi Louis, gdy kończy, ostatni raz pociągając za loki, prawdopodobnie mocniej niż koniecznie. Powieki Harry'ego trzepoczą i, cóż, to interesujące.

\- Dzięki - mówi Harry, a jego głos jest szorstki, jakby nie używał go przez jakiś czas.

         Louis kiwa głową i odsuwa się, siadając na łóżku Harry'ego, gdy ten upycha ostatnie rzeczy, których potrzebuje, do torby. Kiedy jest spakowany, przewiesza torbę przez ramię i kiwa na Louisa.

\- Zrobione. - Oświadcza. - Chodźmy, umieram z głodu.

         Będąc samemu bardzo głodnym, Louis jest niezwykle za tym pomysłem.

Wstępują do pubu blisko mieszkania Louisa i przynoszą wystarczająco ryby z frytkami, by nakarmić połowę armii, pożerając to, gdy tylko wchodzą do kuchni Louisa, jakby nie jedli od lat. Do czasu, kiedy kończą, Louis sugeruje, by obejrzeli film, podczas gdy Harry patrzy na niego znacząco i nalega, że najpierw musi się spakować.

         Louis zgadza się niechętnie, wiedząc, że Harry ma rację. To i tak kończy się tym, że to Harry pakuje większość jego rzeczy.

         Kiedy ich torby są spakowane i gotowe do odjazdu, oni są gotowi do łóżka i wspinają się na to należące do Louisa, włączając film; Louis dociera tylko do połowy, zanim zasypia. Zasypia o dziesiątej i nie wydaje mu się, by jego rozkład nu był tak normalny odkąd dołączył do One Direction.

         Następny poranek mija w niewyraźniej plamie szykowania się i nie zapominania o niczym, zanim są w drodze o ósmej rano. Harry mówi mu, że jest umówiony na rozmowę z Grimshawem o dziewiątej. Louis mruczy w zrozumieniu, ale poza tym zostaje cicho i skupia się na jeździe. Zostawili samochód Harry'ego u Louisa i siedzą wygodnie obok siebie, słuchając, o ironio, Radio 1 Breakfast Show.

         Louis zawsze bardzo lubił prowadzić, odnajdując mechaniczne ruchy naciskania na pedały i zmienianie biegów jako dziwnie terapeutyczne. To może być takie monotonne zajęcie, prowadzenie, przynajmniej kiedy jesteś daleko od zgiełku Londynu, ale to także zawsze zapewnia taką wspaniałą okazję do myślenia, pozwolenia swoim myślą na wędrowanie i daje czas i ciszę, by rozważyć rzeczy, które ciążą nad tobą. Teraz, Louis ma czas by pomyśleć o tym, co zamierza powiedzieć swojej rodzinie, coś, nad czym myślenia unikał od czasu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że będą _publiczni_ , co znaczy, że każdy, nawet ich babcie będą wiedzieć, co znaczy, że jego rodzina będzie wiedzieć, co znaczy, _kurwa_.

         Gubi się w swoich myślach, całkowicie nieświadomy tego, co Harry robi obok niego, gdy skupia się na prowadzeniu i myślach o swojej rodzinie. Nie rozważa nawet tego, jak wiele czasu minęło, dopóki nie zostaje wystraszony przez dźwięk telefonu Harry'ego.

\- To Grimmy - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się do niego dziwnie. - Włączę go na głośnik, tak?

         Louisowi udaje się tylko skinąć głową, zanim Harry wyłącza radio i przesuwa palcem przez ekran iPhone'a.

\- Halo? - mówi, a Louis koncentruje się na jeździe. Tylko na jeździe, tak. To ważne, utrzymanie oczu na drodze i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

\- Cześć, Harold, kochanie. - Przychodzi odpowiedź Nicka przez głośnik. Louis ma się dobrze, tak dobrze - jest całkowicie nieporuszony, naprawdę, powinien dostać pieprzoną nagrodę za to, jak nieporuszony jest. _Harold_ , Jezu. - Jesteś tutaj na głośnikach, więc przywitaj się z naszymi słuchaczami.

         Nawet bez patrzenia na niego Louis może powiedzieć, że Harry uśmiecha się tym uśmiechem z dołeczkami i _no co_?

\- Czeeeeeeeeść! - mówi, przeciągając to słowo w sposób, który stał się ucieleśnieniem Harry'ego w Louisa.

\- Więc co robisz w ten cudowny, wtorkowy poranek, jeśli mogę zapytać?

\- Um - mówi Harry - tak, um, właściwie jestem na drodze.

\- Rozmawianie i prowadzenie, no no, co za zły przykład dajesz. Nie róbcie tego w domu, dzieciaki!

         Louis widzi kątem oka, jak Harry potrząsa głową, uśmiechając się czule, zanim odpowiada.

\- To nie ja prowadzę, nie martw się. Jestem bezpieczny na miejscu pasażera. Pasy zapięte, bardzo ważne.

\- Faktycznie, ważne. Dobry chłopiec! A więc dokąd zmierzasz? - pyta Grimmy i Louis słyszy jakiś hałas z jego strony, ale jest to zbyt niejasne, by stwierdzić co to było. Nie przejmuje się ich przyjaznym przekomarzaniem ani czułymi przezwiskami. Nie. Wie od dłuższego czasu, że Harry jest prawdopodobnie tak blisko z Nickiem, jak blisko jest z samym Louisem i podczas gdy to jest do bani, Louis nie jest pięciolatkiem i wie, że niema prawa, by być na to złym czy czuć się urażonym. Naprawdę, powinien być po prostu zadowolony, że Harry wciąż trzyma go w swoim życiu.

\- Właściwie, zmierzam na północ, tak. - Harry odpowiada, przerywając użalanie się nad sobą Louisa. Zerka na Harry'ego i widzi, jak ten uśmiecha się do niego miękko.

\- Północ, co? - Grimmy pyta i Louis może praktycznie usłyszeć jego uśmieszek przez telefon. To jest coś, słyszenie uśmieszków. - Jedziesz odwiedzić rodzinę?

\- Uhm. - Harry mówi, wahając się tylko o sekundę za długo. Ktokolwiek powiedział, że nie jest dobrym aktorem, nigdy nie widział go w takiej akcji. To jest cholernie bez wad, przekonujące. - Coś takiego, tak.

         Louis jest skupiony na rozmowie Harry'ego i Grimmy'ego, kiedy samochód przed nimi nagle hamuje ostro, zmuszając Louisa do tego samego, by uniknąć zderzenia.

\- Co, do kurwy? - Louis mamrocze, oddychając głęboko, by uspokoić szybko bijące serce.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Louis słyszy, jak Grimmy pyta, gdy ponownie ruszają, normalną prędkością.

\- Tak. - Harry mówi, pozbawiony tchu.

         Louis nie sądzi jednak, że to słychać przez radio, co jest dobre, tak. Harry ściska jego udo, jego szeroka dłoń jest rozciągnięta i, co? Kiedy, co, dlaczego? Louis nie zauważył, kiedy Harry ją tam położył, ale trzyma tę dłoń na jego udzie, a on nie może powiedzieć, że ma coś przeciwko. To dziecinne, ale to poniekąd miłe, że myśli Harry'ego są skupione na nim, nawet kiedy rozmawia z Grimmym.

         Louis jest tak ogromnie samolubny, kiedy chodzi o Harry'ego. Wolałby mieć go całego dla siebie, cały czas. To była gorzka pigułka do przełknięcia, kiedy musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że Harry był osobą, która miała wielu dobrych przyjaciół, wielu najlepszych przyjaciół. Louis miał monopol na uczucia Harry'ego tak długo i kiedy pojawił się Grimmy - nowy, i ekscytujący, i starszy, i gej - Harry był natychmiast oczarowany. To nie tak, że zostawił Louisa z tyłu; to było poniekąd tak, że on się podzielił. Był Harry Louisa, i był Harry, który spędzał czas ze swoimi odjazdowymi, wyluzowanymi przyjaciółmi. Louis nie zawsze mógł zjednoczyć tę dwójkę i to go martwiło, sprawiało, że zastanawiał się, czy może był tym, który wstrzymywał Harry'ego, który zmuszał go do bycia wersją siebie, którą dłużej już nie był. Trzymając go w więzieniu przeszłości.

         Za bardzo bał się tego, czego mógł się dowiedzieć, gdyby wtedy zapytał, więc nigdy się nie odważył.  Rad z tego, że jakoś utrzymywał Harry'ego blisko przez tak długo. Z czasem uświadomił sobie, że może może myślał błędnie, ale wciąż nie odważył się wyciągnąć tego tematu z Harrym, ale w świetle najnowszych wydarzeń Louis czuje, że może powinien to rozważyć.

\- Samochód przed nami znikąd zaczął hamować, więc Lo... _my_ musieliśmy awaryjnie zahamować. Ale bez obaw, wszystko jest dobrze.

         I, po prostu... Harry niemal się wsypał, cholernie genialne. Nie mogłoby to wyjść lepiej, nawet gdyby to zaplanowali i przećwiczyli. Sprytny, sprytny chłopiec. Louis jest dumny, poniekąd.

         Louis skupia się całkowicie na jeździe, mętnie świadom Harry'ego, mówiącego Nickowi o ich nadchodzącym albumie, trasie i występie na TCA; promocja. Kończą całkiem szybko i Harry zwraca się do Louisa.

\- Jak było?

         Louis nie odwraca się do niego, ale wie z całkowitą pewnością, że Harry przygryza dolną wargę. Jego twarz wykrzywia się w uśmiechu.

\- Cholernie genialnie - mówi, z oczami wciąż na drodze. - Tak cholernie genialnie, skarbie. Ktokolwiek powiedział, że jesteś kiepskim aktorem, powinien to usłyszeć i to odszczekać.

\- Tak?

\- Absolutnie.

\- Dobrze. - Telefon Harry'ego informuje ich, że dostał wiadomość i mija chwila, nim Harry znów się odzywa. - To od Grimmy'ego. Mówi, że powinienem być bardziej ostrożny, jeśli nie chcę, by ludzie wiedzieli, że jestem z tobą. Najwyraźniej Twitter i Tumblr wybuchają spekulacjami o tym, że zamierzałem powiedzieć twoje imię i że to twój głos słyszeli w tle.

         Louis uśmiecha się, zadowolony.

\- Dobrze.

\- Tak, Grimmy chce znać szczegóły.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mu? - pyta Louis, szczerze zaskoczony. Myślał, że Harry ujawnił Grimmy'emu szczegóły ich planu wieki temu.

\- Nie - mówi Harry, dziwnie cichym głosem. - Myślałem, by może tego nie robić? - To wychodzi jak pytanie, chociaż Louis podejrzewa, że nie taki był zamiar.

\- Och. - Jest wszystkim, o czym może pomyśleć. - Cóż, to zależy od ciebie. Ale nie byłbym zirytowany. Jak, jeśli chcesz mu powiedzieć. To twój najlepszy przyjaciel, rozumiem to. Rozumiem dlaczego chcesz, by wiedział. - Zatrzymując się na czerwonym świetle, Louis obraca się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

\- Co? - Młodszy mężczyzna pyta, wydając się być szczerze zaskoczonym. - Grimmy nie jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Mam na myśli, jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, jasne, ale. Mam mnóstwo dobrych przyjaciół. Ale. _Louis_. _Ty_ jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zawsze nim byłeś.

         Och. _Och_.

         I to nie tak, że to niespodzianka. Nie naprawdę. To bardziej jak to, że on zawsze po prostu myślał, że to dzielili, on i Grimmy.

\- Louis. Musiałeś to wiedzieć. Grimmy, to jest... my... To nigdy nie było tak samo, jak z nami.

         I, wow, to zasadza zupełnie nieprzyjemne, nowe obrazy w głowie Louisa, ponieważ, nie to samo. Nie to samo. Co to w ogóle _znaczy_? I nagle myśli, które minęły wieki temu, wydają się całkowicie prawdopodobne. Czy Harry i Grimmy byli kiedykolwiek więcej, niż przyjaciółmi? Czy są więcej, niż przyjaciółmi? Nie, przynajmniej to nie jest możliwe, nie byłby tu teraz z Harrym, gdyby tak było. Ale wcześniej? Dlaczego nie?

         Słowa wychodzą z jego ust, zanim ma czas na ich przemyślenie i, jak powszechnie wiadomo, kiedy się je wypowiedziało, nie można ich cofnąć.

\- Czy ty i Grimmy kiedykolwiek... no wiesz? Mam na myśli, byliście czymś więcej? - Tak. Louis poniekąd nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby ziemia rozstąpiła się i go pochłonęła.

\- Nie! Jezus, Lou, powiedziałbym ci, gdybyśmy byli, jak, nigdy nie trzymałbym czegoś takiego w tajemnicy przed tobą!

         A teraz trzymasz to w tajemnicy przed Grimmym, myśli Louis, ale nie mówi tego. Ale to nie to samo, Louis przypomina sobie, ponieważ oni nie są w związku, on i Harry. Udają. To wszystko tylko udawanie. Nawet nie to. Teraz to tak naprawdę tylko promocja obłudy. Kurwa.

\- Wiem, że chciał. - Harry kontynuuje i, cóż, szczerze, Louis mógł mu to powiedzieć. To było drobiazgowo oczywiste, jak bardzo Grimshaw chciał Harry'ego. To, jak zdołali być przyjaciółmi pomimo tego, było ponad nim. - Ale ja... Zgaduję, że nigdy tam nie byłem, nie wiem. Mam na myśli, nigdy nie byłem nim zainteresowany w ten sposób. Grimmy jest _uroczy_ , ale ja... On zawsze mówił, że to dlatego, że nigdy nie byłem emocjonalnie dostępny i przypuszczam, że się nie mylił.

         Ta ostatnia część wychodzi, jakby miała być żartem, ale coś mówili Louisowi, że jest tak tylko w połowie. Ale pieprzyć, jeśli to ma dla niego jakikolwiek sens.

         Samochód trąbi za nimi, przywracając Louisa do rzeczywistości. Racja. Jadą. Zielone oznacza jechać i w ogóle. Racja. Ponownie rusza, starając się zrozumieć wszystko, co właśnie zostało między nimi powiedziane. Jedna rzecz się wyróżnia.

\- Też jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, wiesz. - Louis mówi rzeczowo. To brzmi tak dziecinnie, ten nacisk na przyjaciół i dobrych przyjaciół, i _najlepszych_ przyjaciół, ale prawda jest niezaprzeczalna. - Moim najlepszym, Harry. Jak, czasami to wydaje się adekwatnym opisem tego, kim jesteś. Moją ulubioną osobą.

         Następną rzeczą, jaką czuje, są usta Louisa w miejscu, gdzie jego ramię spotyka się z barkiem. Kontakt trwa chwilkę, zanim Harry odsuwa się lekko, przesuwając się, by oprzeć tam czoło i w końcu odsuwa się całkowicie.

\- To nie będzie takie złe, prawda? - pyta cicho.

\- Wcale nie będzie złe. - Louis uśmiecha się i wyciąga dłoń, na ślepo szukając rej Harry'ego.

         Gdy ją znajduje, splata ich palce. Zostają tak przez resztę drogi.


	9. Rozdział IV, część II

 

          To troszkę więcej niż trzy godziny jazdy, a oni jadą bez zatrzymywania się, więc kiedy zatrzymują się na podjeździe matki Louisa, jest wpół do jedenastej, a on ma skurcze w plecach i nogach. To absolutnie niesamowite, rozciągnięcie się i Louis wypuszcza zadowolony dźwięk, gdy rozciąga całe ciało, wyginając plecy. Drzwi do domu otwierają się, ujawniając jego mamę w chwili, gdy on i Harry wyciągają swoje torby z bagażnika.

\- Louis! - woła, rozrzucając ramiona z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Harry!

\- Witaj, Jay. - Harry uśmiecha się, gdy podnosi torbę swoją i Louisa, i podchodzi do niej. Louis patrzy na to, stojąc przy samochodzie, sparaliżowany widokiem swojej mamy i Harry'ego, przytulających się mocno.

          Kiedy w końcu dochodzi do nich, jego mama wciąż trzyma Harry'ego przy sobie, kołysząc się lekko. Ostatecznie odsuwa się, trzymając go na wyciągnięcie ramion i spogląda na niego.

\- Mój Boże - mówi, a jej oczy są podejrzanie jasne. - Spójrz na siebie, kochanie. Wciąż pamiętam, kiedy byłeś małym, kędzierzawym chłopcem. Niższym niż Louis, możesz to sobie wyobrazić?

          Louis sapie.

\- Miło wiedzieć, że przynajmniej pamiętasz, że istnieję. Czy ja nie dostanę uścisku i "cześć"? - Uśmiecha się jednak, co, jak myśli, pewnie umniejsza jego urażone zachowanie.

\- Oczywiście, że dostaniesz, kochanie. - Jego mama uśmiecha się, przyciągając go do uścisku. - Tęskniłam za tobą. - Całuje jego policzek, zanim odsuwa się i kontynuuje. - Ale nie widziałam Harry'ego tak naprawdę od, och, lat. W każdym razie, miło mieć tutaj waszą dwójkę. Wejdźcie, dziewczynki są na górze, chociaż wątpię, by usłyszały, że przyjechaliście, z tym, jak głośno wyje muzyka, od rana do wieczora.

\- Jest w porządku - mówi Louis, gdy wchodzi do domu za Harrym i swoją mamą. - I tak musimy najpierw z tobą porozmawiać, bez podsłuchujących dziewczynek.

          Jay patrzy na nich z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, gdy zdejmują swoje buty, a Harry układa ich torby przy schodach.

\- Okej - mówi, kiwając głową w potwierdzeniu. - W porządku. Pójdziemy do salonu, tak?

          Louis przytakuje i idzie za mamą, gdy ta wchodzi w głąb domu. Harry idzie za nim i czuje jego dłoń, układającą się na ramieniu, ściskając lekko. Nagle zostaje uderzony tym, jak bardzo, bardzo wdzięczny jest za to, że Harry zaoferował, że przyjedzie z nim; nie wie jak zrobiłby to bez niego.

          Kiedy wszyscy usiedli - Jay naprzeciwko Harry'ego i Louisa, którzy siedzą obok siebie - Louis orientuje się, że nawet nie wie gdzie zacząć, pomimo wielu godzin, które spędził na rozważaniu tego, co powiedzieć.

\- Więc. - Jay w końcu przełamuje lód. - Zakładam, że jest powód, dla którego przywiozłeś Harry'ego, kochanie? - Uśmiecha się miło do Louisa, a on czuje, jak jakiś lęk uchodzi z jego ciała.

          To jest jego mama, ona zawsze go wspierała i to się nie zmieni.

          Louis czuje dłoń Harry'ego na swoich plecach, pocierającą go łagodnie. Uśmiecha się do swojej mamy.

\- Cóż, um, my poniekąd robimy to, co przysięgałem, że nie będę nigdy robił po tej całej sprawie z Eleanor, um... - Milknie, niepewien jak kontynuować, będąc świadomym tego, jak gównianą robotę odwala w wyjaśnieniu.

\- Zasugerowali nam, byśmy udawali związek - mówi Harry, z dłonią na plecach Louisa. - I wiemy, że to nie jest idealne, ale, cóż, naprawdę potrzebujemy całej uwagi, jaką możemy dostać. Więc zgodziliśmy się na to.

          Jay patrzy na nich przez chwilę, wydając się zaszokowana tym, co powiedzieli.

\- Więc, to, co mówicie - zaczyna powoli - to to, że będziecie udawać, że jesteście w związku? Wasza dwójka? I to, co działo się przez ostatnie kilka tygodni to była przygrywka do tego?

\- Tak. - Louis mówi miękko, cicho. - Tak. Mamo, wiem, że to nie jest idealne, wiem, że rzeczy potoczyły się źle na koniec sytuacji z Eleanor, ale to nie to samo, obiecuję. To nie jest bliskie temu, co mam z Harrym. A ujawnienie się nie jest czymś, co chciałem zrobić, ale myślę, no wiesz, że nie chcę się już ukrywać. I chcę, by moje siostry wiedziały, kim jestem. Chcę... Nie chcę więcej kłamać o tym, kim jestem, mamo.

\- Okej. - Jay sięga przez przestrzeń między nimi i bierze dłoń Louisa w swoją własną. - Oczywiście, skarbie, będę cię wspierać nie ważne co. Myślę, że to miłe, że będziecie mieć siebie nawzajem w tym czasie, ty i Harry. Ale, kochanie, nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł, by powiedzieć dziewczynkom, przykro mi.

\- Nie, nie, mamo. Wiem, że nie możemy powiedzieć dziewczynkom, że to wszystko to oszustwo, ale, cóż, to, że jestem gejem? To taka ogromna część tego, kim jestem, a one nie wiedzą i ja... - Milknie, nagle wyczerpany.

\- Okej, okej, Boo. Rozumiem. Zrobię cokolwiek, z czym mogę ci pomóc, pamiętaj. Jeśli potrzebujesz, bym bezustannie tweetowała do Harry'ego albo, nie wiem, cokolwiek. Powiedz tylko słowo, tak? I Harry, jeśli jest cokolwiek, czego od nas potrzebujesz, tylko daj mi znać. I czuj się jak w domu, gdy tu jesteś, tak? Wiem, że minęło sporo czasu, odkąd tu byłeś i to musi być dziwne, z dziewczynkami, ale daj mi znać, jeśli byś czegoś potrzebował, tak? Pójdę powiedzieć dziewczynom, że tu jesteście, więc będziecie mieć chwilkę dla siebie. - Wstaje i zanim opuszcza pokój przytula ich obu. Louis zaprzeczyłby temu w każdym wywiadzie, ale bycie w ramionach swojej mamy jest wciąż, tak bardzo pocieszające, nawet po niemal dwudziestu pięciu latach życia.

          Kobieta zatrzymuje się, kiedy dochodzi do drzwi i obraca się.

\- Louis. - Jej głos jest cichy, smutny. - Przykro mi, że musi tak być. Przykro mi, że nigdy nie możesz być po prostu w stu procentach szczery w tym, kim jesteś. Przykro mi. - I zanim Louis ma czas, by zapewnić ją, że nie ma powodu czuć się w ten sposób, że to nie jej wina, zanim może powiedzieć cokolwiek, kobieta wychodzi.

          Louis opada ha Harry'ego, opierając na nim swój ciężar i wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Harry owija rękę wokół niego, przyciągając go blisko, blisko, bliżej. To nie to samo, co bycie w ramionach matki, nie ma porównania, ale to wciąż jest dobre i bezpieczne, i pocieszające. To dom.

          _Nie powinieneś pozwalać, by ktoś był twoim domem_ , jego mama powiedziała mu kiedyś i Louis myśli, że to takie typowe dla niego, że i tak to zrobił; nigdy nie był dobry w przyjmowaniu rozkazów, nie ważne co. Więc to typowe dla niego nie tylko pozwolić osobie stać się swoim domem, ale także mieć przyjaciela za dom. Kogoś, kto zawsze tam będzie, ale nie zawsze tam. Nie fizycznie. Louis jest idiotą, ale to żadna nowość.

\- Gotowy, by stawić czoła siostrom? - pyta Harry, a jego głos jest niczym więcej jak szeptem, jakby głośniejszy dźwięk roztrzaskałby ciszę stworzoną między nimi.

\- Nie. - Louis mówi szczerze. - Jak w ogóle mam to zrobić? Dlaczego o tym nie rozmawialiśmy? Co w ogóle mam powiedzieć?

          Harry wsuwa rękę między nich, biorąc dłoń Louisa w swoją.

\- Może raczej pokazując, zamiast mówiąc?

          Louis śmieje się cicho naprzeciw obojczyka Harry'ego.

\- Przypuszczam, że można od tego zacząć - mówi. - Dalej, lepiej stąd chodźmy.

          Nie puszczają swoich rąk, gdy idą, by zmierzyć się z rodzeństwem Louisa.

          Lottie jest pierwszą, która ich zauważa, a jej przywitanie słabnie, gdy widzi ich splątane dłonie. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Louis przygotowuje się, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego niemożliwie mocno; jego własna dłoń jest spocona i obrzydliwa. Harry nie narzeka.

\- Dziewczynki - mówi, z ulgą odkrywając, że jego głos przynajmniej jest opanowany. Jak oderwanie plastra, przypomina sobie. Okej. Oto jest. - Chciałbym przedstawić wam Harry'ego. Mojego chłopaka.

          Cisza, która zapada, jest niedorzeczna. Wydaje się, że oszołomił Tomlinsonów i, cóż, to jest troszeczkę imponujące. Louis ma wrodzony talent do dramatycznego wyczucia czasu.

          Lottie trzeźwieje wystarczająco, by odwrócić się, chwycić kurtkę i wyjść przez drzwi. Więc może Louis mógł poradzić sobie z tym lepiej. Harry ponownie ściska jego dłoń, zanim zwraca się do Jay:

\- Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli... - Pochyla głowę w stronę wejściowych drzwi, gdzie Lottie właśnie zniknęła.

          Kobieta kręci głową, a Harry całuje Louisa w czubek głowy, zanim puszcza jego dłoń i wychodzi za Lottie. Kiedy jest za drzwiami, Louis odwraca swoją uwagę z powrotem do swoich sióstr - Fizzie, Daisy i Pheobe stoją tam, Doris i Ernesta nie widać.

\- Czy to jest twój sposób na ujawnienie się przed nami, Louis? - pyta Fizzie, unosząc perfekcyjnie wyregulowaną brew.

\- Um. - Louis jąka się, pocierając kark jak jedna z tych cholernych postaci z kreskówek. - Tak?

          Ona potrząsa głową, ale nie mniej podchodzi bliżej, przytulając go mocno. Louis zatapia się w uścisk, trzymając ją ciasno przy sobie i układając swoją głowę na jej. Kurwa. Słowa nie mogą wyrazić tego, jak bardzo tego potrzebował. Wkrótce jest owinięty przez dwie pary małych rąk, każda po jednej stronie, ściskając go mocno. Przesuwa ręce z Fizzie, by objąć bliźniaczki, a jego oczy spotykają się z tymi mamy. Ona kręci głową, ale nie można przegapić uśmiechu na jej twarzy. Louis myśli, że może nawet zauważył łzy w jej oczach, ale jest pewien, że kobieta zaprzeczyłaby, jeśli by to skomentował.

          Bliźniaczki są zbyt młode, by zrozumieć, on to wie, nie pamiętają, jak było z Eleanor, jak żarliwie musiał zaprzeczać plotkom o byciu gejem, plotkom o nim i Harrym. Stałyby tutaj, przytulając go, w każdych okolicznościach. Ale Fizzie, ona mogłaby być tak zła jak Lottie, ma wszelkie prawo być zła, jak Lottie. To miałoby sens. Tak wiele sensu. Ale jest tutaj, Boże, jest tutaj. I to znaczy tak wiele.

\- Daisy, Pheebs, co powiecie na to, by pomóc mi w przygotowaniu przekąsek na czas, kiedy Harry i Lottie wrócą? - Jego mama przerywa ich mini uścisk, a Louis wie, że daje mu czas, by porozmawiać sam na sam z Fizzie.

          Bliźniaczki zgadzają się chętnie; są w tym wieku, gdzie wszystko w kuchni jest fajne, fajne, fajne.

\- Możemy upiec ciasto? - Daisy pyta, podekscytowana, odsuwając się od Louisa.

\- Czekoladowe jest ulubionym Harry'ego. - Louis wtrąca z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Czekoladowe jest twoim ulubionym, ośle. - Fizzie szczerzy się, szturchając go w ramie. To jest świetne.

\- Więc? - śmieje się. - Każdy lubi ciasto czekoladowe. Prawdopodobnie większość ludzi na świecie uwielbia ciasto czekoladowe, karzełku.

          Jay kręci głową.

\- Chodźcie, dziewczyny. Upieczemy ciasto marchewkowe, wydaje mi się, że Harry bardzo je lubi. - Uśmiecha się złośliwie do Louisa i ma rację, ale jest także tak złą, złą kobietą.

\- Chodź. - Fizzie mówi, ciągnąc Louisa w stronę schodów.

          Nie mówią nic, gdy wspinają się po nich, ani kiedy idą korytarzem. Po wejściu do pokoju Fizzie, Louis siada na jej łóżku i czeka, aż dziewczyna zacznie mówić.

\- Zawsze byliście razem? - pyta w końcu, po tym, jak oboje siedzą obok siebie przez kilka minut w ciszy. - Wtedy, mam na myśli. Larry Stylinson i to wszystko, czy to była prawda? Mam na myśli, czytałam ich masterposty i rzeczy, i to ma sens, Lou. Ma. Jak, tatuaże i te wszystkie dziwne przypadki, i Eleanor. Jak, kochałam Eleanor i nie sądzę, że widziałam to wtedy, ale czytając o tym później, to miało sens, to, co mówili. To wydawało się dziwne, to, jak się zachowywałeś. Więc... byliście? Parą? Przez te wszystkie lata?

\- Nie. - Louis mówi, kręcąc głową. - Nie. Nie byliśmy. Ja... rozumiem, dlaczego pytasz Fiz, naprawdę. Mam na myśli, rozumiem, że to ma sens, nie jestem głupi. Harry i ja zawsze byliśmy bliżej niż blisko, ale nie w ten sposób. Zeszliśmy się trochę ponad rok temu. I wiem, że to chamskie z mojej strony, że nie powiedziałem wam wcześniej, ale ja tylko... chciałem wiedzieć, że jesteśmy stabilni, wiesz. Harry i ja potrzebowaliśmy czasu, by zrozumieć kim jesteśmy jako para, jak to jest różne i takie samo w stosunku do nas, będących przyjaciółmi. - Louis nie wie skąd to wszystko przyszło, ale Fizzie wydaje się to kupić, a Louis czuje jednocześnie ulgę i ma wrażenie, że jest największym dupkiem świata. - Ujawniamy się wkrótce. Odpowiednio. Oficjalnie. Jak, całemu światu, będąc naprawdę razem. Więc, tak, chciałem, byście wiedzieli pierwsi, ale nie wiedziałem jak wam powiedzieć, wiesz?

\- Cieszę się dla ciebie - mówi Fizzie, patrząc na niego szczerze. - Wydajesz się szczęśliwy, więc jestem zadowolona, że nie musisz już tego dłużej przed nami ukrywać, przed nikim.

\- Tak. - Louis oddycha. - Ja też. - Jest zaskoczony tym, że ma to na myśli.

\- Co z Eleanor? W ogóle byliście razem?

\- Przez kilka miesięcy, tak. - Louis mówi szczerze. - Jak, przez cztery pierwsze miesiące byliśmy w prawdziwym związku, ale wkrótce po tym szybko przeszło to w chwyt reklamowy. Ja nie jestem... jestem gejem, Fizz i to zajęło mi naprawdę długo, by się z tym pogodzić, naprawdę, ale nie zamierzam już dłużej tego ukrywać, więc zasługujecie na to, by wiedzieć.

\- Cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś - mówi, odwracając się, by przytulić go mocno. - Zawsze czułam , jakbyś wstrzymywał się, jakbyśmy cię znali, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie znali.

\- Przepraszam - mówi jej i naprawdę jest mu przykro.

\- Jest w porządku. - Cisza. - Jesteśmy tutaj teraz, czyż nie?

\- Tak. Jesteśmy.

          Louis nie wie jak długo zostają tak, przytulając się. Wszystko co wie, to to, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bliski Fizzie. Nie odkąd opuścił dom dla X Factora, te wszystkie alta temu. Nie odsuwają się od siebie, dopóki nie zauważają Harry'ego i Lottie, stojących w drzwiach. Żołądek Louisa wiąże się na supeł, gdy widzi ślady łez na twarzy siostry.

\- Hej, Harry - mówi Fizzie, wstając z łóżka, gdy on i Lottie wchodzą do pokoju. - Chcesz obejrzeć zdjęcia maleńkiego Louisa?

          Harry szczerzy się, odprężony i zrelaksowany; jakby sytuacja nie była tak cholernie napięta, że mógłbyś ciąć ją tępym nożem.

\- Nie ma dosłownie niczego, czego chciałbym bardziej, kochana - mówi jej, gdy jest już w pokoju, a Lottie wciąż ociąga się w pobliżu drzwi.

          Odwraca się do Louisa, ukrywając twarz przed dziewczynami. Uśmiechając się miękko, mówi bezgłośnie "jest w porządku", a Louis kocha go tak bardzo. "Dziękuję", odpowiada, a Harry znów się uśmiecha, pochylając się do niego. Przez sekundę Louis myśli, że on naprawdę go pocałuje i, będąc szczerym, nie jest zbyt pewien, czy miałby coś przeciwko. Zamiast tego, Harry całuje kącik jego ust.

\- Dalej - mówi Harry, gdy odsuwa się od niego, unikając bezpośredniego nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego. Uśmiecha się pogodnie do Fizzie i otacza jej ramiona ręką. - Te zdjęcia, co? Jest golutki?

          Radosny śmiech Fizzie podąża za nimi, dopóki zostają tylko Louis i Lottie. Przez chwilę oboje milczą.

\- Dlaczego nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś? - Lottie pyta w końcu. - Nie ufasz mi? Broniłam cię, Louis. Ci wszyscy ludzie mówili El, że nie jesteście prawdziwi, broniłam cię i okazuje się, że oni cały czas mieli rację. Dlaczego? Dlaczego mi nie zaufałeś? Dlaczego nie mogłam wiedzieć?

          Louis jest, kurwa, złamany. Roztrzaskany na miliony kawałeczków. Z pewnością to nie jest możliwe, by czuć się tak okropnie, jak Louis czuje się teraz i wciąż być całością.

\- Przepraszam. - To płynie prosto z serca. Jest szczere. - Byłaś po prostu. Lottie. Byłaś taka młoda. A ja byłem tak zmieszany. Ledwo mogłem przyznać to przed sobą czy mamą. Przepraszam. Nie wiem co ci powiedzieć, Lots. Nie wiem jak to naprawić, nie wiem. Ja tylko. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, musisz w to uwierzyć. Ja po prostu nie chciałem włączać cię w kłamstwo. Nie chciałem zmuszać cię, byś kłamała, stale uważała na to, co mówisz. Czasami niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem, Lottie. Przepraszam, nie wiem co innego mam ci powiedzieć. Chciałbym, by było coś, co mógłbym powiedzieć, by to naprawić. I może nie powinienem tak z tym na ciebie wyskakiwać, ale po prostu, nie wiedziałem jak inaczej to powiedzieć.

          _I znowu cię okłamuję. Robię dokładnie to samo, co zrobiłem z Eleanor. Powinienem powiedzieć ci wszystko, powinienem, ale nie mogę._

          Następną rzeczą, jaką wie, to to, że ma Lottie w ramionach.

\- Przepraszam - mamrocze w jego szyje. - Nie powinnam tak wybiegać... Byłam po prostu zaskoczona i zraniona. Ale cieszę się dla ciebie, Louis. Naprawdę. I jesteś szczęściarzem, mając Harry'ego, on jest takim miłym chłopakiem.

\- Tak. - Louis śmieje się, trzymając ją blisko siebie. Patrzcie, jeśli kiedykolwiek znów ją puści, ha. Będą musieli oderwać ich od siebie łomem, jeśli Louis ma coś do powiedzenia. - I komu to mówisz.

          Lottie śmieje się w jego ramię.

\- Jesteście naprawdę dobrzy dla siebie.

\- Dziękuję. - Louis oddycha; ukucie jego zdrady jest tylko tępym bólem. - Bardzo, bardzo cię kocham, Lots.

          Może poczuć, jak dziewczyna kręci głową.

\- Jesteś idiotą. Ale też cię kocham.

          I po prostu... co to za uczucie? Ulga. Ulga, to zdecydowanie to, co przepływa teraz przez Louisa. Ponieważ, nie to, żeby oczekiwał, że któraś z nich przestanie, ale... tak, odczuwa ulgę.

          Później tego dnia, po cieście i rozmowie, po wtajemniczeniu Dana i rozpływaniem się nad Doris i Ernestem, po kolacji i zwyczajowym zgiełku, siadają wszyscy w salonie, z filmem grającym w telewizji, chociaż tylko kilka osób faktycznie go ogląda.

          Louis i Harry są w wielkim fotelu, Louis siedząc na kolanach Harry'ego, wtulając się w niego. Odwalili nadzwyczajnie dobrą robotę, grając parę, jeśli Louis ma to oceniać. Jak, nie, żeby się przechwalał czy coś, ale jeśli miałby być nauczycielem teatru, zdecydowanie dałby im A+. Podwójny plus. Potrójny plus. Wszystkie plusy, naprawdę.

          Jeden za drugim, członkowie rodziny Louisa idą do łóżek, dopóki zostaje tylko on i Harry.

\- Dziękuję. - Louis mamrocze, przyciskając usta do miękkiej skóry, gdzie kark Harry'ego łączy się z jego barkiem. - Nie wiem co powiedziałeś Lottie, ale dziękuję.

\- Ja nie... Powiedziałem jej tylko prawdę, poważnie. Była po prostu zraniona. I nie masz za co mi dziękować.

\- Dziękuję.

          Harry potrząsa głową w czułym rozdrażnieniu.

\- Nie ma za co. - Cisza. - Czy to... czy było okej?

          Louis przekrzywia głowę, patrząc na niego?

\- Czy co było okej?

\- To... cóż, to byłoby nieco przesadne, nazywać to pocałunkiem, ale... w pokoju Fizzie, czy to było okej? Nie chciałem, jak, przekroczyć barier. Wiem, że tak naprawdę o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. O fizycznym kontakcie.

\- Nie bądź głupi, Haz. Oczywiście, że wszystko w porządku. I, jak, to prawdopodobnie coś, o czym powinniśmy porozmawiać, prawda? O tych aspektach. Ponieważ to w porządku z rzeczami takimi jak dotykanie i trzymanie się za ręce, i byciem blisko, bo to coś, co zawsze robiliśmy, ale, tak. Powinniśmy porozmawiać o całowaniu i w ogóle, prawdopodobnie.

\- Całowaniu i w ogóle? - pyta Harry z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

          Louis jęczy, zanim pochyla się i gryzie obojczyk Harry'ego. Mocno. Młodszy chłopak krzyczy w zaskoczeniu, a potem syczy. Louis odsuwa się z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, zanim przesuwa się nieco na kolanach Harry'ego, starając się powrócić do wygodnej pozycji.

\- Przestań - mówi Harry, ostrzegając.

          Ściska biodra Louisa by go ostrzec i unieruchomić, a Louis patrzy na niego, unosząc brew w pytaniu. Patrzy na Harry'ego, który jest lekko zarumieniony, a jego oczy są wielkie i dodaje dwa do dwóch. Muskając kciukami blady ślad ugryzienia na obojczyku chłopaka, uśmiecha się miękko.

\- Lubisz ostro, no nie?

\- Nie rozmawiamy o tym, Louis.

\- Myślałem, że będziemy rozmawiać o "całowaniu i w ogóle"? - Louis cytuje.

\- Wątpię, by poprosili nas o publiczny numerek albo nakręcenie porno, stary. Nie sądzę, że to konieczne, by przedyskutować nasze preferencje w łóżku. - I, och, Louis uświadamia sobie, że Harry jest zażenowany. Jak na kogoś, kto jest tak otwarty i bezwstydny, to najwyraźniej jest część niego, którą dzielenie się nie jest dla niego komfortowe, nawet z Louisem. Nagle jest to tak ważne, by powiedzieć mu, że nie ma czego się wstydzić.

\- Hej - mówi, przechylając głowę Harry'ego, zmuszając młodszego mężczyznę, by spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nie oceniam, kochanie. Ja lubię wiele ostrych rzeczy w łóżku. Jestem chętny na małe ugryzienie. Cholera, każdy kto nie jest wiele traci.

          Harry uśmiecha się na to, śmiejąc się nieco, opierając czoło o to Louisa.

\- Na razie trzymajmy się rozmowy o całowaniu, co?

\- Cóż - mówi Louis, decydując się zapomnieć o rozsądku. - To nie będzie nasz pierwszy, prawda?

          Harry jest cicho przez kilka chwil, jego oczy są szeroko otwarte i patrzy prosto na Louisa.

\- Co? Ja... ty... nie sądziłem, że to pamiętasz - mówi w końcu, szepcząc.

\- Kłamałem.

\- Ja... dlaczego?

          Louis uśmiecha się cierpko.

\- Byłeś chłopcem, Harry. Nie wiem czy przypominasz sobie, ale miałem trudny czas z dojściem do ładu z tym, że chłopcy są płcią, którą wolę całować.

          Harry potrząsa głową, wydając się być niemal w oszołomieniu.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pamiętasz. Kurwa. Louis, jesteś absolutnym dupkiem. To ja chodziłem wokół od lat, czując... jak, od lat, Lou!... czując się dziwnie przez fakt, że pocałowaliśmy się, a ty nawet tego nie pamiętasz. Kurwa.

          Louis śmieje się i to może nie jest najlepsza reakcja, ale jak mógłby się nie roześmiać? Wszystko to było niedorzeczne. Harry'emu nie zajęło długo, by się dołączyć.

\- Myślę, że po prostu powinniśmy improwizować. - Louis mówi w końcu, kiedy przestają się śmiać. - Jak, z całowaniem. Nie chcemy, by wyglądało to na zaplanowane, więc po prostu kiedy czujemy, że to naturalne, tak? I tak mamy czas, zanim to będzie konieczne.

\- Tak. - Zgadza się Harry. - Tak, to brzmi dobrze. Tak, dobrze.

\- Hmm. - Louis mruczy, wtulając się w uścisk Harry'ego. - Jak wiele punktów męskości utraciłbym teraz, gdybym poprosił, byś zaniósł mnie do łóżka?

          Harry śmieje się, cicho i prywatnie, jakby to było tylko dla Louisa.

\- Nie wiem, kochanie. Jesteś pewny, że w ogóle mogę cię unieść?

          Tym zarabia sobie uderzenie w ramię.

\- Nazywasz mnie grubym, Styles?

          Louis czuje, jak chichot Harry'ego wibruje w jego piersi. To dziwnie komfortowe.

\- Nie śmiałbym. Dalej.

          I z tym wstaje, z Louisem w ramionach, demonstrując o wiele więcej gracji niż Louis myślał, że posiadał. Mógł, lub też nie, pisnąć w zaskoczeniu.

\- Hej! - Protestuje, gdy Harry idzie w stronę schodów.

\- Hmm. - Harry rozważa. - Nie. Zdecydowanie nie gruby. Właściwie powiedziałbym, że to idealny rozmiar.

          Louis śmieje się w jego ramię.

\- Jesteś idiotą - mówi mu, w stu procentach szczerze. - Teraz postaw mnie, zanim złamię ci plecy, ty niezdaro.

          Harry robi to i stawia go łagodnie na pierwszym stopniu schodów, dzięki czemu są równi wzrostem.

\- Nie. - Harry mówi, szczerząc się. - W dalszym ciągu tak samo męski, jak wcześniej.

          To zabiera chwilę, by Louis załapał o co chodzi, zanim szczerzy się w odpowiedzi.

\- To ta broda, prawda? - pyta, pocierając podbródek, gdzie jest tygodniowy zarost.

\- Prawdopodobnie, tak. - Harry przyznaje, przebiegając kciukiem po jego podbródku. - Lubię brodę.

\- Tak? Myślałem o tym, by się ogolić, może obciąć włosy? Przestać wyglądać jak bezrobotny włóczęga.

          Harry śmieje się, cicho i szczerze, świadom, że rodzina Louisa śpi.

\- Lubię też, gdy jesteś gładko ogolony. Jak, cóż, to przypomina mi nieco osiemnastoletniego Louisa, wiesz? Sprawia, że jestem nieco nostalgiczny.

          Louis sapie, udając obrażonego.

\- Mówisz, że bardziej wolisz młodszego mnie?!

          Harry uśmiecha się, wyraźnie nie zniechęcony teatralnością Louisa.

\- Lubię każdą wersję ciebie. Lubię każdą ilość brody i każdą długość włosów, ale... - Milknie, przygryzając wargę i patrząc na Louisa dużymi, niewinnymi oczami. Poważnie, wygląda nieco jak szczeniaczek, myśli Louis.

\- Dalej, Haz. Chcę twojej opinii.

\- Cóż, kiedy są dłuższe niż teraz, tak? Jak, w późnym 2013, kiedy Lou zrobiła tę rzecz, kiedy tak jakby przerzuciła część twoich włosów w tego do połowy quiffa, wiesz?

\- Moje włosy gorącego tatuśka. - Szczerzy się Louis.

\- Co?

\- Tak dziewczyny z Tumblr nazwały tę fryzurę. Włosy gorącego tatuśka.

          Harry śmieje się.

\- Cóż, muszę przyznać, nieźle pasuje. To było gorące. Więc to, tak, i później też. Jak, podczas naszej przerwy, kiedy były naprawdę długie. Z tą gumką. Tak, lubiłem to.

\- Uh-huh? Cóż, może zatem ich nie zetnę.

\- Och, ale lubię też je krótkie, Lou. Ja...

\- Harry. - Louis przerywa mu, śmiejąc się. - Wiem co masz na myśli, tak? Też lubiłem je dłuższe. Trochę za tym tęsknie. I jestem już w połowie, jeszcze kilka miesięcy i wrócę do mojej dwudziestodwuletniej świetności, tak?

          Harry szczerzy się.

\- Więc dwadzieścia dwa to świetność, tak?

          Louis uderza go.

\- Bezczelny drań - mamrocze i odwraca się, by wejść po schodach.

\- Koooooochasz mnie. - Harry nuci za nim.

\- Nie możesz tego udowodnić.

          Następnego poranka Jay prosi Louisa, by poszedł do piekarni po chleb na śniadanie, a Harry zgłasza się, by pójść razem z nim, trzymając w ręku chustę z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Louis bierze ją i wiąże w jego włosach, poniekąd lubiąc ten rytuał, który najwyraźniej przyjęli. To bardzo komfortowe. Lottie i Fizzie gruchając na nich, kiedy widzą, jak Louis poprawia włosy Harry'ego, a on w odwecie pokazuje im środkowy palec. Jay nie jest pod wrażeniem, pospieszając śmiejącego się Louisa i zawstydzonego Harry'ego do drzwi, do prawdziwego świata. Razem.

          Sprawdzili Tumblra i twittera wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy wpakowali się do łóżka w pokoju gościnnym i widzieli, że były entuzjastyczne spekulacje o tym, że obaj byli w Doncaster, bazujące na wywiadzie radiowym Harry'ego, fakcie, że był on teraz MIA i dowodzie, że Louis był w domu, a nie w Londynie, o czym zatweetowały Fizzie i Lottie, chociaż nie wspomniały o Harrym. Dostali wiadomość od Simona Jonesa tego ranka, mówiącą, by nadal odwalali dobrą robotę (ha!) i zachęcającą ich do potwierdzenia, że są razem w Doncaster w taki sposób, by nie wydawało się to wołaniem o zbyt dużo uwagi. Żadnych wycieczek paparazzi czy coś, ale coś naturalnego, poniekąd prywatnego.

          Wciąż jest dość wcześnie, gdy idą do piekarni. Ulice są praktycznie opustoszałe, ich dwójka spotyka jedynie starszą panią z pieskiem. Idą obok siebie w towarzyskiej ciszy, zadowalając się oddychaniem świeżym, porannym powietrzem i pozwalając, by ich myśli wędrowały.

\- Denerwujesz się? - pyta Harry, kiedy skręcają, wchodząc na ulicę, gdzie jest piekarnia. - Mam na myśli niedzielę.

\- Tak. - Louis odpowiada cicho. - Kłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie. Ale, jak, może to bardziej te dobre nerwy niż złe? Jestem dziwnie podekscytowany. To naprawdę pomogło, powiedzenie dziewczynkom i w ogóle, czuję się teraz bardziej gotowy.

\- Ja też. Tak, podekscytowany i zdenerwowany. To znaczy, jestem. To będzie miłe, mieć to za sobą, tak. Jak, kiedy już będzie po wszystkim. Będzie dobrze.

\- Mam nadzieję. - Louis zgadza się, gdy przytrzymuje otwarte drzwi dla Harry'ego, efektownie przerywając ich rozmowę.

          Obaj przeglądają wystawę, Harry oferując swoje komentarze fachowca na temat różnych wyborów; wciąż ma dobre wspomnienia z czasów, gdy pracował w piekarni. Gdy wybrali to, co chcą kupić, starsza pani za ladą wkłada to dla nich do papierowych toreb, a Louis jej płaci. Kiedy mają powiedzieć do widzenia i obrócić się, ona oferuje im krzywy uśmiech.

\- Moja wnuczka jest wielką fanką, mieszka w Manchesterze. Mogłabym poprosić was o autograf? To bardzo by ją ucieszyło.

          Harry uśmiecha się dużym, szczerym uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście. Gdzie pani by go chciała?

          Kobieta podaje im kawałek kartki i długopis, mówiąc imię swojej wnuczki, a Harry i Louis podpisują się, dodając krótką wiadomość dla dziewczyny. Kobieta dziękuje im wylewnie, ale oni zbywają ją, mówiąc, że to nic takiego. Wracają do domu rodzinnego Louisa i są powitani czterema parami rąk, równocześnie sięgających po chleb, który niosą; wydaje się, że wszyscy zgadzają się co do tego, że Harry'emu i Louisowi wyprawa ta zabrała zbyt dużo czasu.

          Śniadanie jest głośną sprawą i Louis nie pamięta, by czuł się tak dobrze w swoim domu od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Pomimo tego, że Harry jest obok niego i udają, że są w związku, czuje się taki wolny. Jakby mógł w końcu być w stu procentach sobą. Jest otoczony śmiechem i rodziną, która wciąż go kocha. Zawsze. Ma Harry'ego, siedzącego obok, zaślepionego Doris, która siedzi po drugiej stronie, i dyskretnie dotyka Louisa raz po raz, kradnąc jedzenie z jego talerza i robiąc miny do Ernesta. To wydaje się takie naturalne, jakby naprawdę należał tu, razem z nimi wszystkimi. Louis myśli, że jakoś, pomimo wszystkiego, tak właśnie jest.

          Po śniadaniu Louis zabiera Ernesta na zewnątrz, nalegając na trochę braterskiej więzi w ogródku. To nieco niedorzeczne, Ernie nie ma nawet trzech lat, ale to i tak miłe, siedzieć na trawie w ogródku, turlając małą piłkę między sobą i mówiąc Erniemu historie, które sprawiają, że chłopiec chichocze. Louis nie widuje swojego rodzeństwa tak często, jakby chciał.

          Jakiś czas po ambitnej grze Louisa i Erniego - Louis totalnie stara się, by z jego brata wyrósł miłośnik  piłki nożnej, trzeba zacząć wcześnie - dziewczynki dołączają do niego, zostawiają Jay i Harry'ego w domu; Dan wyszedł wcześniej do pracy. Kiedy pyta Lottie o to, gdzie jest Harry, ona odpowiada mu, że pomaga przygotować lunch.

          Gdy Louis wraca uwagą z powrotem do swojego małego braciszka, spotyka się z małymi pięściami Erniego, ściskającymi trawę i brud. Louis śmieje się i zapobiega włożeniu brudnych rąk do ust, wiedząc, że to jest dokładnie to, co on sam robił, gdy był w wieku Erniego. Jay zawsze mówi Louisowi o tym, że Ernie to tak, jakby miała ponownie małego Louisa.

\- Myślę, że pójdziemy do środka i cię wyczyścimy, co, koleżko? - Louis szczerzy się, gdy podnosi Erniego.

          Robi się za duży, by go nosić, ale jakoś mu się to udaje, chociaż wyzwaniem jego zapobiegnięcie, by rozsmarował cały brud na jego koszulce. Idą do łazienki i jakoś pozbywają się brudu z Erniego, zanim Louis bierze jego - teraz czyste - dłonie i prowadzi go do kuchni, gdzie, jak wie, jest jego mama i Harry.

\- Trochę wolno się orientujemy, Harry. - Louis słyszy, jak mówi jego mama łagodnym głosem, gdy Louis i Ernest przechodzą do korytarza, słysząc ich głosy przez otwarte drzwi prowadzące do kuchni.

\- Nie wiem... - Harry zaczyna, zanim Jay znów mu się przerywa.

\- Daj mu czas, tak?

          I, po prostu. Daj mu czas. Daj czas komu? Daj czas Louisowi? Czas na co?

          Nie ma teraz nic poza ciszą i nawet Louis i Ernie zatrzymali się na środku korytarza, obaj cicho z zaciekawienia. Jakoś Ernie musi wyczuć, że teraz byłby kiepski czas na odezwanie się. Mądry chłopak, naprawdę.

\- Tak? - W końcu rozlega się głos Harry'ego tak cichy, ze Louis niemal go przegapia.

\- Tak. - Louis słyszy, jak jego mama cicho potwierdza.

          I, kurwa - Louis nie ma zielonego pojęcia o czym oni rozmawiają, a oni nie wydają się chętni, by kontynuować rozmowę, więc Louis domyśla się, że równie dobrze może ujawnić swoją obecność. Podsłuchiwanie i tak jest prawdopodobnie niezbadanym terem - kwestionującym morale i w ogóle.

          Podnosi Erniego i idą do drzwi kuchennych, nie robiąc nic, by ukryć swoją obecność. Gdy wchodzą do kuchni, jego telefon informuje go o nowej wiadomości i Louis dziękuje siłom wyższym, że to nie przyszło kilka minut wcześniej. To byłoby równie niezręczne jak i trudne do wyjaśnienia. Zanotować: kiedy podsłuchujesz i starasz się być niezauważonym, wycisz telefon. Tak. Cenna lekcja. Będzie musiał nauczyć tego Erniego, kiedy będzie starszy.

          To znów od Simona Jonesa.

          "Fanka donosi, że jej babcia widziała waszą dwójkę w Doncaster. Dobry czas, by zrobić coś, co potwierdzi, że jesteście razem".

          I, okej. Zapytaj i powinieneś to dostać, to nie tak, że Louis może nie posłuchać.

\- Och, Lou, nie powinieneś go tak wszędzie nosić. - Jay zamartwia się, kiedy widzi Erniego w jego ramionach.

\- Pomyślał, że to dobry pomysł, by wypróbować swoje umiejętności ogrodnicze - mówi Louis, ignorując upomnienie mamy. - Więc musieliśmy go trochę wyczyścić, prawda, Ern? - Odpowiedzią Erniego jest chichot w ramię Louisa, ale on weźmie to, co dostaje. - Hej, mamo - mówi, nagle uderzony inspiracją. - Zrobisz zdjęcie Harry'emu, Erniemu i mi, proszę? - Podaje jej telefon, a ona bierze go z małym uśmiechem.

          Harry patrzy na niego pytająco, ale wszystko, co Louis robi w odpowiedzi, to uśmiecha się szeroko, przesuwając się, by stać z lewej strony Harry'ego, trzymając Erniego między nimi.

\- W porządku, panowie, wielki uśmiech! - mówi Jay, gdy podnosi iPhone'a. Louis pozuje, jedną dłonią wskazując na Ernesta, z ustami szeroko otwartymi w podekscytowaniu. - Proszę bardzo. Urocze zdjęcie. Prześlesz mi je, kochanie? - pyta, kierując to do Louisa.

          Louis przytakuje głową w zgodzie, odstawiając chłopca na podłogę i biorąc telefon od mamy.

\- Tweetujesz to? - pyta Harry, zerkając na Louisa spod kuchenki gazowej, gdzie wrócił do przygotowywania czegokolwiek, co robi na lunch.

\- Co? Och, tak. - Louis przytakuje w roztargnieniu, starając się wymyślić jak podpisać zdjęcie, kiedy otwiera aplikację twittera.

          Ta wycieczka poszła o wiele lepiej, niż ośmielał się mieć nadzieję. Jest szczęśliwy, że przeszli z ogłoszeniem tak szybko, pozostawiając cały ten czas dla niego, by po prostu zrelaksować się i dobrze bawić z rodziną - po prostu być z nimi. Wyjeżdżają za kilka godzin, zamierzają wpaść do Marka i jego dziadków, zanim pojadą do mamy Harry'ego. Ale Louis nie martwi się o to, jest o wiele spokojniejszy niż wtedy, gdy opuścili Londyn. Mimo wszystko, Mark jest jego tatą, a Keith dziadkiem i jeśli nie mogą zaakceptować go takim, jakim jest, wtedy, cóż, kurwa. To będzie do bani, na pewno, ale to będzie ich strata. Z jakiegoś powodu nawet odrobinkę nie martwi się o rodziców swojej mamy.

          Pisze tweeta i dołącza zdjęcie, zanim blokuje telefon, odkładając go na ladę, nie przejmując się sprawdzeniem ilości retweetów i ulubionych, które dostanie. Jest szczęśliwy tym, jak jest. Mimo wszystko, to prawda.

 

  


 

 (@Louis_Tomlinson  
moi dwaj ulubieni chłopcy :) !!)

 

  


(Zdjęcie, na którym Louis trzyma na rękach dziecko - "Ernesta" - a Harry stoi obok niego. Obaj wskazują palcami na chłopca i uśmiechają się szeroko)


	10. Rozdział V, część I

 

       Cała sprawa z lataniem nigdy nie była czymś, za czym Louis przepadał. Jak, nie to, że się tego bał, po prostu nie był fanem siedzenia w samolocie przez godziny, niewygodnie i nie mogąc spać, i to jest częściej niż rzadziej po prostu do dupy. Więc, to nie jest jego ulubiona chwila, nie. Także, strefy czasowe. Kolejna rzecz, za którą nie przepada. Zawsze był zazdrosny o sposób, w jaki wewnętrzny zegar Harry'ego z taką łatwością się przestawia; pojęcie zmęczenia po locie było dla niego niemal obcym pojęciem. Jedna noc spania i Harry ma się dobrze, co sprawia, że podróżowanie z jednego kontynentu na drugi w krótkim odstępie czasowym prawie na niego nie wpływa. To niesprawiedliwe, naprawdę, kiedy Louis regeneruje się przez całą wieczność. Przez wiele dni chodzi, czując się jak zombie, nie mogąc spać wtedy, kiedy powinien i jest tak bardzo zmęczony, kiedy powinien być obudzony i wypoczęty. Kolejny powód na liście, razem z milionem innych, dlaczego Harry Styles jest urodzoną gwiazdą rocka, a Louis zdecydowanie nią nie jest.

      Teraz, kiedy siedzi na wygodnej kanapie w ich VIPowskiej poczekalni na Heehtrow Airport, jest nieco gburowaty na myśl o czekających na niego niemal dwunastu godzinach w samolocie. Prawdopodobnie to dobrze, że ich pobyt w LA został przedłużony ze wzgląd na nadchodzące wywiady dla Harry'ego i Louisa. To byłoby całkowicie niedorzeczne i okropne dla wewnętrznego zegara Louisa, gdyby musieli wyjechać w poniedziałek, po tym, jak ledwo dolecieli by do LA, jak początkowo planowano.

      Jednak znów, to nie tak, że nie może jakoś specjalnie doczekać się wywiadów na temat jego "związku" z Harrym i swoich preferencji na temat tego, z kim lubi dzielić swoje łóżko. Chryste.

      Louis wstaje nagle, czując się wypełniony energią i wie, że potrzebuje to jakoś spalić, zanim wejdzie do samolotu. Wybranie się na spacer wydaje się dobrym początkiem.

\- Idę się przejść, panowie. - Ogłasza otaczającym go ludziom; Alberto wstaje ze swojego krzesła, by iść z nim.

\- Potrzebujesz towarzystwa? - pyta Zayn, zerkając znad książki, którą czytał w ciszy.

      Louis kręci głową.

\- Nie - mówi. - Mam się dobrze.

      Wyłapuje spojrzenie Harry'ego; młodszy mężczyzna patrzy na niego, siedząc na swoim krześle i Louis oferuje mu mały uśmiech, zanim odwraca się plecami do reszty chłopców. Właściwie nie ma obranego kierunku, poza niejasnym pojęciem, by przynajmniej iść w stronę sklepów, a nie łazić przy bramkach lotniskowych.

\- Masz godzinę do wejścia na pokład - mówi Alberto, idąc krok za Louisem. - Jeśli chcesz coś kupić albo coś w tym stylu, prawdopodobnie musisz się przygotować na potencjalnych fanów.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko - mamrocze Louis. Naprawdę nie ma. Lepsze to niż siedzenie przez godzinę na krześle, tupiąc nogą i myśląc.

\- Zatem w porządku. - Alberto mówi jedynie.

      I to całkiem świetne, naprawdę. Alberto był w pobliżu już od dłuższego czasu i Louis czuje się z nim bezpiecznie. Nie wspominając, że ufa mu, nie tylko ze swoim zdrowiem, ale także z sekretami. Alberto jest lojalny do przesady, nigdy nie sprzedałby Louisa. Jest wspaniałym ochroniarzem i stał się także przyjacielem.

      Ich dwójka manewruje przez terminal, a Louis rezygnuje z większości sklepów, które mija, nie mając ochoty, by do nich zajrzeć. Nikt do niego jeszcze nie podszedł, ale kątem oka widział już kilku ludzi, szepcących i wskazujących na niego. No cóż.

      Zaczyna zastanawiać się nad kubkiem herbaty czy czymś, kiedy coś przykuwa jego wzrok. Odwraca się, czując się nagle zainspirowany, gdy wchodzi do sklepu Burberry, kiwając głową sprzedawczyni i ufając Albertowi, że powstrzyma ją przed przeszkadzaniem mu w trakcie jego poszukiwań. Idzie prosto do wystawy z chustami, które zwisają w rogu sklepu; wszystko od wełny, przez kaszmir do jedwabiu czeka na niego, eksponując wszystko od klasycznego nadruku Burberry do nowych, odjazdowych wzorków oraz całkowicie gładkich.

      Podnosi rękę, by dotknąć jedną i przyłapuje się na zastanawianiu nad tym, co będzie lepiej wyglądało z brązowymi lokami Harry’ego, zanim w ogóle przyznaje się sam przed sobą, że jest tutaj, by kupić coś dla niego. To poniekąd dziwne; to, że kupuje coś dla niego. Kiedyś, kiedy mieszkali razem – a nawet po tym, jeśli Louis ma być szczery – to nie było niczym niezwykłym dla Harry’ego, wrócić do domu ze swetrem lub koszulką, którą kupił dla Louisa, kiedy był na zakupach, po prostu dlatego, że sprawiły, że pomyślał o nim, ale Louis zwykle pozostawiał zakup ubrań Harry’emu.

      Tym razem to jednak praktycznie krzyczy „Harry”, gdy Louis bierze do rąk niebieską jedwabną chustę z odcieniem zielonym, Ma te czarne nadruki serca, połączone w ten sposób, który niemal sprawia, że wyglądają jak małe liście. Jest piękna. I Louis po prostu może sobie wyobrazić jak to sprawi, że oczy Harry’ego będą bardziej zielone, jak to uwydatni róż jego ust i kolor włosów. Jak Harry uśmiechnie się szeroko, pokazując dołeczki, kiedy Louis mu to sprezentuje. To nawet dłużej nie jest pytaniem, czy zamierza to kupić cz nie. Szczerze, to nigdy nie było pytaniem.

      Odwraca się w stronę kasy z zamiarem zapłacenia za chustę i wrócenia do chłopaków, kiedy widzi imponującą kolekcję kapeluszy. Głównie dla zabawy podchodzi tam, ale im dłużej ogląda różne kapelusze, tym bardziej rozważa kupno jednego dla Harry’ego. Może ładną fedorę, Harry zdecydowanie to doceni.

      Louis zawsze miał poniekąd ambiwalentny stosunek do Harry’ego i jego nakryć głowy; z jednej strony myśląc, że to cholernie seksowne (jak te ładne chusty), z drugiej strony odnajdując to jako cholernie niedorzeczne (jak to, kiedy nosił kapelusze większe, niż większość parasoli). Ale ładna, mała fedora, to Louis zdecydowanie by na nim docenił. Wybiera jedną z półki, beżową i prostą. Stylową. Klasyczną.

\- Przepraszam. – Nieśmiały głos rozbrzmiewa za nim.

      Odwraca się i spotyka z widokiem czwórki dziewcząt, nastolatek, które wszystkie patrzą na niego z równą ilością zachwytu i zdenerwowania. Uśmiecha się do nich, starając w pewien sposób zapewnić, że pomimo tego, co mogą myśleć, on nie zamierza odgryźć im głów. Dziewczyna znów się odzywa, tym razem wydając się mieć więcej pewności siebie po reakcji Louisa.

\- Nie chcemy przeszkadzać, ale zastanawiałyśmy się, czy zrobiłbyś sobie z nami zdjęcie?

      Louis uśmiecha się do nich uprzejmie i przytakuje.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Razem czy osobno?

      To kończy się, będąc prawdziwą sesją zdjęciową; dziewczyny robią zdjęcia w różnych kombinacjach i grupach, zanim w końcu wydają się być usatysfakcjonowane. Dziękuja mu wylewnie, gdy macha im na pożegnanie, odchodząc i płacąc za chustę i fedorę.

      Kiedy ma oba przedmioty w charakterystycznej torbie Burberry, decyduje, że równie dobrze może wrócić do pozostałych. Mija dziewczyny przed sklepem, machając im radośnie i posyłając uśmiech, chichocząc na to, jak wszystkie pochylają się nad swoimi telefonami, najwyraźniej tweetując ich zdjęcia i informując o tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Decyduje, że będzie musiał sprawdzić Twittera, gdy wejdzie do samolotu.

      Dotarcie do poczekalni, gdzie siedzą chłopcy, nie zajmuje mu dużo czasu; znajduje ich niemal w tych samych pozycjach co wcześniej. Zayn wciąż czyta książkę, a Liam i Niall obaj śpią, z głowami na oparciach. Niall cicho chrapie, a obok niego Harry trzyma w rękach komórkę, najwyraźniej zapominając o całym świecie, dopóki nie słyszy powrotu Louisa. Wtedy spogląda do góry, oferując mu mały uśmiech, zanim jego wzrok pada na torbę w jego ręku i marszczy brwi.

      Louis opada na miejsce obok niego, układając torbę przy swoich stopach i instynktownie opierając głowę o ramię Harry’ego. Czuje, jak Harry przekrzywia głowę, opierając się o niego. Louis oddycha.

\- Lepiej? – pyta Harry, kciukiem rysując wzory na udzie Louisa.

\- Mmmhh – mruczy Louis. – Tak. Czułem się nieco podenerwowany, teraz jest lepiej. Spacer pomógł, tak. Ale jestem teraz zmęczony.

      Wtula się w szyję Harry’ego i przesuwa niego, gdy Harry wyciąga rękę, która jest uwięziona między ich ciałami, by go objąć. Trzyma go przy swoim boku, pozwalając Louisowi przytulić się do siebie jeszcze lepiej. Nagle Louis czuje, że mógłby się zdrzemnąć.

\- Co kupiłeś? – pyta, szturchając stopę Louisa czubkiem czarnych butów. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem cię w Burberry. Jestem ciekawy. – Jego słowa są stłumione przez to, że przyciska usta do włosów Louisa.

      Teraz przytulają się na całego, ściśnięci razem między dwoma siedzeniami i tak, jak niewygodne to może być, oni odczuwają poruszenie się jako torturę.

\- Pokażę ci później. – Louis mówi, niezdolny ukryć uśmiechu, chowając go w obojczyku Harry’ego.

\- Niesprawiedliwe. – Oświadcza Harry. – Naprawdę, naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, Lou. Pokaż mi teraz, prooooooszęęęę? – Przeciąga ostatnie słowo w dziecinnym jęku i Louis śmieje się cicho, beznadziejnie rozczulony.

\- Zatem w samolocie. – Decyduje, bawiąc się guzikiem koszuli Harry’ego. On ma taki niedorzeczny gust, wiek nic z tym nie zrobił, jedynie utrwalił to jako _styl Harry’ego._

\- Obiecujesz? – Harry szepcze i Louis unosi głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

      Młodszy mężczyzna ma mały, figlarny uśmiech na ustach, a jego oczy błyszczą pomimo tego, jak zmęczony jest.

      Skończyli, wracając od Anne wcześnie tego ranka, zamiast wczorajszego wieczora, co znaczyło, że byli na nogach wcześniej, niż ktokolwiek powinien być. Kiedy dotarli do Londynu, Louis zawiózł ich z powrotem do siebie, gdzie był samochód Harry’ego i rozdzielili się, aby spakować się na następny tydzień w LA. Mieli tylko kilka godzin zanim powinni być na Heathrow, więc niestety drzemka nie wchodziła w grę.

      Zanim dojechali do Anne, obaj byli u dziadków Louisa, a także w domu Marka i to, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie możliwości, poszło dobrze. Dziadkowie i Mark byli zranieni i zmieszani, ale także akceptujący i kochani, i ostatecznie wszystko sprowadzało się właśnie do tego. Anne i Robin byli absolutnie kochani, ich zrozumienie nie znało granic. Louis podejrzewał jednak, że Anne odciągnęła Harry’ego na bok i rozmawiała z nim sam na sam, sądząc po jego zachowaniu, gdy poszli w piątkowy wieczór do łóżka, a Louis właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica. To nie tak, że wydawał się zły, szczęśliwy, smutny czy miał jakiekolwiek odróżniające się uczucie; bardziej był nieobecny. Wydawał się rozproszony, podenerwowany i niespokojny, niezdolny do ułożenia się, kiedy byli w łóżku. Anne zaoferowała Louisowi pokój godzinny, ale jakoś skończyli razem w sypialni Harry’ego, przyzwyczajeni do spania obok siebie. Louis zorientował się, że, to dziwne, ale spał lepiej, kiedy nie był sam, kiedy ciepłe ciało drugiej osoby było obok, uspokajając swoją obecnością. Poczucie nie bycia samemu.

      Louis miał w końcu dość niespokojności Harry’ego, układając dłoń na jego nagich plecach i tym samym zachęcając go, do odwrócenia się i spojrzenia na niego. Otworzył swoje ramiona jako zaproszenie, a młodszy chłopak wtulił się w niego, czoło dociskając do jego piersi. Louis wsunął palce w loki Harry’ego, wydobywając zadowolone westchnięcie z jego ust.

      Nigdy nie zapytał o czym on i Anne rozmawiali tamtego wieczora albo dlaczego to wpłynęło na niego w ten sposób, domyślając się, że gdyby chciał, sam by mu powiedział. To jednak nie znaczyło, że nie był ciekawy.

\- Tak – mówi Louis, wracając do rzeczywistości. – Obiecuję.

      Harry wydaje się być zadowolony, przytakując i szczerząc się, w jakiś sposób szczęśliwy.

\- Jestem taki zmęczony. – Wzdycha, zacieśniając uścisk. – Czyim okropnym pomysłem było to, by pojechać do domu rano?

\- Twoim. – Louis się szczerzy. – Możesz winić tylko siebie, stary.

      Harry jęczy.

\- Nigdy więcej mnie nie słuchaj, proszę.

      Louis śmieje się, pogodnie i głośniej, niż jest to oczekiwane.

\- Będę o tym pamiętać.

      Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech.

\- Lepiej nie – mówi. – Wątpię, że to pójdzie dobrze, jeśli będziemy podążać tylko za twoimi pomysłami.

\- Nie wiem co starasz się insynuować, _stary,_ ale wiedz, że mog...

\- Panowie. – Zayn przerywa im, zmuszając Louisa do przerwania i spojrzenia na niego wz pytaniem w oczach. – Wchodzimy na pokład przed resztą ludzi.

      Louis kiwa głową i rozgląda się, nieco zaskoczony widokiem Nialla i Liama, obudzonych i gotowych, by iść; to wszystko musiało dziać się wokół niego, a on nawet nie zauważył.

\- Przysięgam na Boga, Tommo. – Niall mówi, gdy wychodzą ze swojej poczekalni, a on i Louis idą obok siebie. – To tak, jakbyście z Harrym żyli w swoim własnym, małym świecie, całkowicie nieświadomi reszty z nas.

      Sięgając do swojego plecaka i powstrzymując go od ześlizgnięcia się z ramienia, Louis wzrusza.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiem dlaczego – mówi w końcu, bo naprawdę nie wie, to nie tak, że to dzieje się z kimkolwiek innym, to tylko Harry. Nie jest pewien dlaczego przeprasza poza tym, że czuje, że powinien.

\- Nie, stary. – Niall szczerzy się. – To zawsze tak było. My nie mamy nic przeciwko, nigdy nie mieliśmy. Wasza dwójka zawsze była wyjątkowa.

\- Kto jest wyjątkowy? – pyta Zayn, dochodząc do Louisa i przewieszając rękę przez jego ramiona. – Nasz mały Lou?

      Louis warczy.

\- Nie wiem kogo nazywasz małym, Malik, ale...

\- Chłopcy. – Paul ostrzega, gdy są w pobliżu bramki. – Po prostu wejdźmy do samolotu, dobrze? Nie ma zatrzymywania się dla fanów.

      Chłopcy kiwają głową i prostują się nieco, zaprzestając swoich żartów na rzecz bardziej profesjonalnego zachowania. Nawet nie „żartobliwego zachowania na scenie” ani przyjaznego „poznajmy fanów”, ale czysto profesjonalnej maski, zaprojektowanej by wykonać swoje zdanie, tak szybko i efektownie, jak to możliwe.

      To nie zabiera długo czasu, by ich paszporty i karty pokładowe zostały sprawdzone i wkrótce Louis znajduje się na siedzeniu w pierwszej klasie obok Harry’ego, mierząc się z rzeczywistością: spędzeniem 12 godzin w samolocie. Nie jest wielkim fanem. Ale to, że siedzi obok Harry’ego nieco to ułatwia. Mają dziwaczną rutynę spania, włączającą w to dziwne kąty i splecenie ze sobą swoich kończyć, ale w rezultacie obaj mogą spać wygodnie. Louis woli siedzieć obok Harry’ego, naprawdę. Niall chrapie, Liam wysypuje na niego saszetki cukru, a Zayn ma ostre rysy twarzy i wystające kości, i zdecydowanie nie jest dobrą poduszką.

\- Więc. – Głos Harry’ego przerywa jego rozmyślania. – Jesteśmy w samolocie, Lou. Pokaż mi co kupiłeś!

\- Racja. – Louis mówi, chwytając torbę spod siedzenia przed sobą, gdzie ją włożył. – Uhm, cóż, happy coming out. – Wręcza mu ją z małym uśmiechem.

\- Co? – pyta Harry ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. – To dla mnie?

      Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Cóż, Burberry nie jest moją marką, prawda?

      Harry patrzy na niego uważnie, zaciskając dłonie na torbie, ale jeszcze jej nie otworzył.

\- Lou – mówi cicho dziwnym tonem, którego Louis nie może umiejscowić. – Lou, nie powinieneś...

\- Daj spokój, H. – Louis wzdycha. – Nie rozckliwiaj się. To tylko prezent. Otwórz go, tak? – Wyciąga swój telefon, starając się pozostać na uboczu, kiedy Harry ostrożnie zagląda do torby.

      Pierwszą wyjmuję chustę, patrząc na Louisa z oślepiającym uśmiechem, tuż po tym, jak uważnie się jej przyjrzał.

\- Jesteś zafascynowany mną, noszącym chusty na głowie, co? Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że lubiłeś je tak bardzo. – Szczerzy się, ściskając chustę w jednej z ogromnych dłoni.

      Louis wzrusza, bawiąc się telefonem.

\- Czy fakt, że podarowałem ci około setki na twoje dwudzieste urodziny nic ci nie powiedział?

      Harry śmieje się i pochyla głowę.

\- To prawda, ja tylko... dziękuję, Lou. Naprawdę. Nie musiałeś tego robić, to jest... naprawdę piękne.

      Louis nie rumieni się, ale jest tego bliski. Kiwa głową w stronę torby.

\- Jest tam coś jeszcze.

      Harry uśmiecha się do niego czule, zanim wyciąga fedorę. Unosi brwi i śmieje się.

\- Co jest z tobą i mną, noszącym nakrycia głowy?

      Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Po prostu pomyślałem, że szkoda, że przestałeś nosić takie rzeczy, to wszystko.

      Dołeczki Harry’ego pogłębiają się i zakłada fedorę, uśmiechając się do Louisa.

\- Jak wyglądam?

      Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech, łatwo i szczerze, nim odpowiada.

\- Świetnie, Haz.

      Harry pochyla się i całuje go w policzek.

\- Dziękuję – szepcze, opierając lekko czoło o bok głowy Louisa. – Naprawdę, po prostu ci dziękuję. To jest takie urocze, Lou. Kocham je.

      Louis zdejmuje kapelusz z głowy Harry’ego i balansuje nim na kolanach, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Nie ma za co – mówi po prostu, nie potrzebując więcej słów.

\- Hmm. – Harry mruczy i przesuwa się nieco, siadając tak, że jego głowa opiera się wygodnie o ramię Louisa. – Wpadłeś na fanów?

\- Tak – mówi Louis, gdy opiera głowę o tę Harry’ego. – Kilka przyszło, kiedy miałem płacić w Burberry. Zrobiliśmy sobie kilka zdjęć, nic wielkiego.

\- Powinniśmy poszukać ich na twitterze, co? – Sugeruje Harry. – Jak, sprawdzić na kontach z aktualnościami czy coś.

\- Pewnie. – Louis zgadza się z łatwością, otwierając aplikację Twittera na telefonie.

      Wybiera jedno z większych kont z aktualnościami i widzi, że trzy najnowsze tweety były na temat zauważenia go na lotnisku.

 

  


(@1D_UPDATES  
Fani widzieli Louisa w sklepie burberry na lotnisku Heatrow. Pozostali chłopcy nie byli widziani.)  

  
(@1D_UPDATES  
najwyraźniej oglądał w sklepie kapelusze i chusty)  


(@1D_UPDATES  
Louis trzymał tę chustę, jak również fedorę na zdjęciu)  


(Zdjęcie przedstawiające chusty o morskim odcieniu z nadrukowanymi małymi, czarnymi serduszkami)

\- To... – Harry waha się przez chwilę i podnosi głowę z ramienia Louisa, by móc na niego spojrzeć. – Do poniekąd naprawdę genialne, Lou. Ludzie wiedzą, że dostałem to od ciebie, kiedy będę to nosił.Całkiem sprytne. Właściwie, cwane.

      Louis marszczy brwi.

\- To nie dlatego to zrobiłem. Nie miałem pojęcia, że będą mogli zidentyfikować to ze zdjęcia i...

\- Nie. – Harry przerywa mu. – Louis, daj spokój. Wiem, że nie zaplanowałeś tego czy coś. _Wiem_. Mówię tylko, że to wygodne. To wydaje się prawdziwe, bo jest prawdziwe. Kupiłeś mi to tylko dlatego, że chciałeś, a przez niezaplanowane wydarzenie ludzie będą teraz wiedzieć, że kupiłeś to i będą mogli połączyć kropki. Ale to nie dlatego mi się podobają. Kocham obie te rzeczy, naprawdę, Louis! I nie mogę uwierzyć, że kupiłeś mi to i po prostu...

\- Stop. – Louis przerywa mu ze śmiechem, chwytając jego nadgarstki. – Przestań, kochanie. Naprawdę. Nie ma za co. Cieszę się, że ci się podobają.

\- Kocham je. – Harry powtarza znowu. – Myślisz, że Caroline pozwoli mi założyć to na TCA?

      Louis parska.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, Haz. Naprawdę.

\- Nie, nie. Louis. Chcę. – Harry zapewnia go ochoczo, odwracając ręce, by złapać nimi dłonie Louisa. – Jesteś niesamowity.

      Louis śmieje się i opiera czoło o ramię Harry’ego, trzęsąc się lekko.

\- A ty jesteś idiotą. Cholera, kochanie, to tylko chusta i kapelusz.

      Czuje to, kiedy Harry wzrusza ramionami; jego czoło wciąż jest na jego ramieniu, więc porusza się razem z nim.

\- Nie dla mnie. – Chwila ciszy, a potem: - Hej, chcesz pójść ze mną do Shamrocks, kiedy będziemy w LA?

      Louis odsuwa się, by spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy. Unosi brew w pytaniu.

\- Robisz sobie tatuaż? – Cóż, wiesz, prawdopodobnie nie powinno być to niespodzianką.

\- Tak. – Harry uśmiecha się. – Wczoraj się umówiłem. Moglibyśmy zjeść kolację po opuszczeniu lotniska, a potem pójść tam? Jesli chcesz? To w porządku, jeśli raczej wolałbyś po prostu wrócić do mojego domu i przespać się...

\- Nie. – Louis kręci lekko głową, nie musząc myśleć o tym dwa razy. – Z przyjemnością z tobą pójdę, tak? Zawsze możemy zjeść kolację gdzieś, gdzie z całą pewnością zostaniemy sfotografowani. Upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

\- Tak. – Harry przytakuje, opierając głowę o siedzenie. – To byłoby dobre, tak. To byłoby..

      Ale Louis nigdy nie dowiaduje się jakie to by było, ponieważ następną rzeczą, jaką wie, jest steward, który przeszkadza im, prosząc o zapięcie pasów i przygotowanie się do startu.

      Od tego czasu lot przebiega spokojnie. Louis zasypia w połowie i spędza resztę czasu, słuchając muzyki i grając w QuizUp przeciwko Zaynowi, z subtelnie pomagającym mu Harrym.

\- Będą paparazzi czekający na nas na LAX? – pyta Louis, kiedy zostaje pół godziny do lądowania. Jest jakoś przytulony do Harry’ego, z głową na piersi młodszego chłopaka.

\- Tak – mruczy Harry. – Tak sądzę. Czyż nie są zawsze?

      Louis pozwala sobie na chichot.

\- Racja.

\- To dziwne, prawda? – pyta Harry po chwili ciszy, przesuwając dłoń przez włosy Louisa. – Mam na myśli, za mniej niż 48 godzin cały świat będzie myślał, że jesteśmy w związku.

\- Nie, stary. – Louis dokucza. – Jestem pewien, że wciąż będzie jeden człowiek czy dwóch, nalegających, że wielki Harry Styles po prostu nie może być nikim, jak tylko bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ heteroseksualnym kolesiem.

      Harry uderza go w przedramię.

\- _Louis_ , byłem poważny.

      Louis natychmiast trzeźwieje.

\- Wybacz, skarbie. Um, tak. To bardzo dziwne, zdecydowanie. Dziwne i straszne. Tak. Po prostu... nieco trudne do wyobrażenia, nie? Wydaje się to dla mnie poniekąd surrealistyczne, jeśli mam być szczery.

      Odpowiedź zajmuje Harry’emu chwilę.

\- Surrealistyczne. Tak, uh... dla mnie też. Surrealistyczne.

\- Hmmm. – Louis jest zmęczony, jego powieki opadają i mógłby zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie teraz zasnąć. Ale teraz nie ma po co, kiedy będą za chwilę lądować. Nikt nie może go winić za bycie zmęczonym, jest około czwartej nad ranem w Wielkiej Brytanii. – Powinniśmy może usiąść kiedyś i pomyśleć o rzeczach, które robią pary, które moglibyśmy robić przez kilka następnych miesięcy, co?

\- Tak – mówi Harry, z rozproszeniem przesuwając dłoń przez włosy Louisa, a potem to powtarzając.

      Louis wzdycha i kręci głową.

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić, Haz. Sprawisz, że znów zasnę.

      Harry chichocze.

\- To byłoby bez sensu, zaraz tam będzie. Lepiej usiądźmy normalnie. Pojedziemy prosto do Craig albo gdzieś, kiedy dotrzemy, dobrze? A potem do Shamrocks, a potem prosto do łóżka, kiedy dotrzemy do domu. Nie mamy prób na TCA aż do jutrzejszego południa, a spotkanie z Jonesem na temat przyjazdu będzie dopiero w niedzielę rano.

      Louis przytakuje.

\- Tak, brzmi dobrze. – Prostuje się na swoim siedzeniu i zapina pasy, raz jeszcze, gdy steward przechodzi znów obok. – Hej – mówi, nagle przypominając sobie, że Harry nigdy nie sprecyzował co zamierza sobie zrobić w Shamrock. – Co sobie robisz?

\- Co? – Harry mówi, przez chwilę zmieszany, nim załapuje. – Och, tatuaż? Umm, cóż, tylko tekst z _Happily_ , który chciałem sobie wytatuować od lat. Tylko nigdy naprawdę nie mogłem, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, więc, umm...

\- Jaki tekst?

      Harry waha się przez moment.

\- I just want it to be you and I forever.

\- Och – mówi Louis, chwilowo zaszokowany. – To... cóż, ludzie potraktują to jako odniesienie do naszej dwójki, wiesz o tym?

      Harry wzrusza ramionami i odwraca się, by spojrzeć przez okno, obserwując, jak ziemia coraz bardziej się przybliża.

\- Zatem im pozwól – mówi w końcu, głosem ledwo słyszalnym ponad hałasem samolotu. – Naprawdę o to nie dbam, jeśli mam być szczery. To, cóż. Chciałem tego od jakiegoś czasu. To... nie mogę tego wyjaśnić, Lou, ja...

\- Hej. – Louis przerywa mu, sięgając, by łagodnie dotknąć jego przedramienia. – Hej. Kochanie, daj spokój, nie jesteś mi winny żadnych wyjaśnień, w porządku? To cudowny tekst, naprawdę. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by ludzie myśleli, że to o nas. Poniekąd mam nadzieję, że okaże się, że to o nas. Mam na myśli, mam nadzieję, że już zawsze będziemy tak blisko, jak jesteśmy teraz. Nie chcę tracić naszej przyjaźni.

      W uśmiechu Harry’ego jest pewien smutek, jakby jego wargi po prostu nie miały sił, by wyglądać na szczerze szczęśliwe.

\- Czasami myślę, że skończę sam. – Harry wypuszcza po chwili milczenia, efektownie zmieniając temat.

      Słowa są ciche, głos Harry’ego jest ledwie szeptem, ale niech to szlag, jeśli nie roztrzaskują serca Louisa w miliony malutkich kawałeczków, miażdżąc je w pył. Ponieważ, _kurwa_ , nie ma dosłownie żadnej osoby na całej Ziemi, żadnej w historii ludzkości, która zasługuje bardziej by ktoś ją pokochał i spędził z nią resztę życia niż Harry.

      Harry, który – _cholera_ – prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wiedział jak to jest być zakochanym. I to nie tak, że Louis był kiedyś zakochany, ale to nie o to chodzi, ponieważ to jest Harry. Piękny, kochany, cudowny, wspaniały Harry, który jest o wiele bardziej milszy i który zasługuje na miłość o wiele bardziej niż Louis. Myśl, że powinien skończyć sam jest niemal nie do zniesienia.

\- Nie, Haz – mówi, gdy odzyskuje zdolność do funkcjonowania. – _Nie_ skończysz sam. Obiecuję, kochanie, pewnego dnia spotkasz wspaniałego chłopaka i zakochasz się w nim i nie ma mowy, że on nie zakocha się w tobie. I weźmiecie ślub i będziecie mieć cudowne dziecko, które będzie tak samo wspaniałe, jak jego ojciec. A ja będę nienawdził twojego męża za to, że się pojawił i zabrał mi cię.

      Przez moment Harry wygląda tak, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ma dziwny wyraz twarzy, ale potem odwraca głowę, chowając ją w piersi Louisa w tej samej chwili, gdy samolot dotyka ziemi. Zostaje tak do czasu, aż się zatrzymują, a Louis łagodnie pociera jego plecy. Nie rozdzielają się dopóki steward nie informuje ich, że mogą wyjść z samolotu przed ludźmi z niższych klas.

      To jest szybkie; wstanie i wyjście z samolotu, przejście przez wszystkie formalności, które muszą zostać zrobione po przyjeździe do nowego kraju. Nie czekają za swoimi bagażami, mając ludzi, którzy upewnią się, że torby dotrą do ich pokoi hotelowych – lub, jak w przypadku Harry’ego, jego domu – gdzie zatrzymają się w trakcie pobytu w Los Angeles. Harry zaproponował pozostałym chłopcom, by także zostali u niego, ale wszyscy woleli spędzić tydzień w hotelu – nawet Liam, który ma tu własny dom – pokusa baru śniadaniowego i obsługi to dla nich zbyt wiele. Zarząd i PR wspierał pomysł, by Harry i Louis byli oddzieleni od pozostałych chłopców, licząc na fakt, że wszyscy poza ich dwójką będą widziani i sfotografowani przy hotelu, by podnieść podejrzenie, że oni są gdzieś prywatnie, tyko ich dwójka.

      Poświęcają chwilę, by zebrać się w sobie, zanim wyjdą na spotkanie ścianie paparazzi, która na nich czekała. Od długiego czasu nie musieli mieć do czynienia z czymś na taką skalę, więc to jest nieco odstraszające. (Właściwie cholernie przerażające, ale, cóż, semantyka). Kiedy są tak gotowi, jak tylko mogą być, znów idą. Niall, Liam i Zayn idąc przed Harrym i Louisem, którzy idą obok siebie, ale poza tym nie robiąc niczego, co mogło by wskazywać, że coś się między nimi zmieniło. Louis ściska torbę Burberry w jednej dłoni, upewniając się, że będą zdjęcia jego, trzymającego tę torbę, w wysokiej jakości, zanim Harry pojawi się z nowymi dodatkami Burberry.

      To dziwne, naprawdę, powrót do bycia w oślepiających błyskach fleszy i ignorowanie wielu wykrzyczanych pytań i żądań.

_„Hej, Harry! Harry! Spójrz tutaj, stary!”_

_„Harry, Louis, pocałujecie się dla nas przed kamerą?”_

_„Gdzie teraz idziecie, chłopcy? Zayn, gdzie twoja żona?”_

_„Niall, czy ty i Barbara zerwaliście?”_

      I tak to idzie, chociaż Louis szczęśliwie zauważa, że zdołał utrzymać swoją zdolność do ignorowania każdego pojedynczego słowa, wychodzącego z ich ust. To niezłe osiągnięcie. Kładzie dłoń nisko na plecach Harry’ego, naciskając lekko, by poprowadzić go w stronę samochodu, chcąc tak szybko, jak to możliwe, uciec stąd.

      Potykając się, wchodzą do samochodu minute później, oddychając z ulgą.

\- Poniekąd zapomniałem, jak szalenie może być, kiedy jest nasza cała piątka. – Harry mówi, opadając na siedzenie.

\- Tak. – Louis zgadza się, naśladując jego pozę.

      Są teraz sami, pozostali  chłopcy pojechali innym samochodem do hotelu, odmawiając hojnej ofercie Louisa i Harry’ego, by pojechali razem z nimi na kolację.

      Jest za kwadrans ósma, ale wewnętrzny zegar Louisa jest niemal na piątej rano, więc jest już wykończony. Zamyka oczy na coś, co ma trwać tylko sekundę, ale następną rzeczą, jaką wie, jest Harry, potrząsający nim lekko, by go obudzić.

\- Musisz wstać, kochanie – mówi. – Już jesteśmy.

      Zdezorientowany i ledwo przebudzony, Louis wydaje z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk i chowa twarz w piersi Harry’ego.

\- Dalej, Lou. – Harry mówi łagodnie. – Idziemy coś zjeść, tak? Wejdziemy tylnym wejściem, a potem wyjdziemy głównym.

      Louis przytakuje naprzeciwko obojczyka Harry’ego, oddychając głowę w bok i odsuwając się. Ciężki koc snu jakoś zostaje z niego zdjęty, a in rozciąga się najlepiej jak potrafi wewnątrz samochodu, nim spogląda na Harry’ego spod rzęs.

\- Racja – mówi. – Tak, chodźmy. Boże, jestem wymęczony. Cholerny jetlag.

      Harry mruczy w zgodzie, choć wydaje się całkowicie tym nieporuszony, ten dupek.

      Kiedy w końcu siedzą przy stoliku na środku restauracji, poświęcają chwilę na zastanowienie się nad tym, co chcieliby zamówić. Kelner powraca minutę później z butelką wina i wodą, zanim zostawia ich znowu samych. Louis nie chce niczego bardziej, niż przytulenie się do Harry’ego, nie mając nastroju na bycie w otoczeniu innych ludzi. Siedzą blisko, pomimo ogromnego boksu, który mają dla siebie i Louis pochyla się do Harry’ego, chowając twarz w jego klatce piersiowej. Wciąż jest zmęczony, podatny na sen po małej drzemce w samochodzie i to całkiem możliwe, że mógłby po prostu zasnąć tu i teraz, gdyby miał prawdziwą możliwość.

      Wkrótce czuje, jak Harry wsuwa nos w jego włosy, oddychając głęboko i nieobecnie myśli, że ma nadzieję, że jego włosy pachną w porządku.

\- Jest tu dziewczyna przy jednym stoliku, robiąca nam zdjęcia. – Harry mówi we włosy Louisa, a jego gorący oddech owiewa czaszkę chłopaka.

      Louis mruczy w zrozumieniu na słowa Harry’ego, ale nie robi nic, poza przyciśnięciem się bliżej do niego, goniąc za ciepłem i rozkoszując się tym, jak jego ciało wtapia się w to Harry’ego, jakby zostali specjalnie wyrzeźbieni po to, by do siebie pasować. Mógłby wstać, prawdopodobnie powinien wstać i odsunąć się od Harry’ego, ale nie chce. Poza tym, czy zostanie w tej pozycji nie jest czymś, co zrobiłby chłopak?

      Więc zostaje, blisko niego, ignorując fakt, że są w środku zatłoczonej restauracji.

      Dopiero kiedy kelner powraca, razem z dwoma parującymi talerzami, Louis podnosi głowę, całując lekko jego pierś, tak na pokaz. Jedzą w ciszy, jetlag najwyraźniej w końcu odwiedza także Harry'ego. Jest to jednak wygodna cisza, tak jak zawsze, jeśli chodzi o nich. Kiedy bierze ostatni kęs jedzenia, Louis przypomina sobie o zbliżającym się tatuażu Harry'ego i uświadamia sobie, że nigdy nie zapytał, gdzie chce go sobie zrobić. Przygląda się ciału Harry'emu, w większości zakrytemu przez materiał; tylko jego ręce są odkryte. Prawie nie ma miejsca na lewej ręce, która w większości pokryta jest różnymi tatuażami, różnymi wspomnieniami; niektórych nawet Louis nie zna prawdziwego znaczenia. Druga ręka, prawa, wciąż jest podejrzanie pusta, tak jak lewa ręka Louisa. On nigdy nie rozważał jakoś specjalnie dlaczego tak jest, po prostu czuł, że to źle, w ogóle rozważać zapełnienie jej tak, jak zapełnił drugą rękę. Zastanawia się teraz, czy może Harry planuje w końcu wytatuować prawie nagie ramię, skoro nie wyobraża sobie, by można znaleźć jakieś miejsce na lewej ręce, chyba, że chce wpleść nowy tatuaż pomiędzy resztę. Lub może planuje zrobić to gdzieś zupełnie indziej na ciele.

      Przyciąga uwagę Harry'ego, chwytając jego nadgarstek, kciukiem przesuwając przez miejsce, gdzie czuć puls, ledwo zauważając ciche bicie serca Harry'ego, które może czuć pod swoim palcem.

\- Gdzie chcesz to sobie zrobić? - pyta, a potem uściśla. - Mam na myśli tatuaż.

      Harry uśmiecha się i kiwa głową na palce Louisa, otaczające jego prawy nadgarstek.

\- Właśnie tu - mówi. - Wokół nadgarstka. Coś na kształt bransoletki.

      Louis rozluźnia uścisk i przesuwa się, by teraz trzymać jego dłoń, przyciągając bliżej nadgarstek, by dobrze mu się przyjrzeć. Przesuwa palcem przez miękką skórę, wyobrażając sobie jak to będzie wyglądało z wyrytymi słowami dookoła.

\- Będzie wyglądać ślicznie, kochanie, jestem tego pewien - mruczy, ściskając lekko dłoń Harry'ego, zanim ją puszcza.

      Harry praktycznie promienieje dumą pod jego komplementem, uśmiechając się szeroko i szczerze.

\- Dziękuję - mówi. - To wiele znaczy.

      Louis uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Jesteś już gotowy? Zapłacimy i idziemy?

\- Lou, już dawno mam za sobą czas, kiedy muszę "być gotowy" na tatuaż. Myślę, że mam ich na to zbyt wiele. Ale tak, chodźmy. A potem do łóżka. Później. Byś mógł się przespać.

\- Hmm. - Louis wzdycha, machając na kelnera. - Brzmi świetnie.

      Louis płaci ich rachunek, w czasie gdy Harry woła kierowce, by dać mu znać, by przygotował samochód. Zbierają swoje rzeczy, nim idą w stronę drzwi prowadzących na ulicę i wprost w ramiona przynajmniej połowy paparazzi z LA.

      Zostają oślepieni fleszami w sekundzie, gdy drzwi się otwierają i wychodzą z restauracji. Louis idzie pół kroku przed Harrym, starając się zrobić przejście do samochodu, chociaż jasne plamki tańczą mu przed oczami, kiedy czuje dłoń Harry'ego na swoim biodrze, łagodnie prowadząc go naprzód. Wykręca swoją rękę, by ścisnąć przedramię Harry'ego i pochyla się lekko w jego stronę. Trzyma głowę nisko od tego momentu, ufając Harry'emu, że zaprowadzi go do auta.

      Ich kierowca jest gotowy przed drzwiami pasażera, trzymając je otwarte, gdy do niego dochodzą, umożliwiając im szybkie wślizgnięcie się do środka. Świadom, że paparazzi wciąż robią zdjęcia przez okno, Louis kładzie dłoń na udzie Harry'ego i opada obok niego.

\- Nie wiem jak zdołałeś żyć z tym na co dzień, jeśli mam być szczery - mamrocze w pierś Harry'ego, kciukiem nieobecnie rysując kółka na jego udzie.

      Czuje, jak Harry wzrusza ramionami, a kiedy się odzywa, jego słowa są wypowiedziane we włosy Louisa.

\- Przywykniesz do tego.

\- To... to poniekąd smutne, naprawę, Haz. - Louis mówi po chwili przerwy, ponieważ, kurwa, to _jest smutne_. To nie jest coś, do czego ktokolwiek powinien przywyknąć, bycie traktowanym jak jakieś zwierzę z zoo, jakiś rodzaj przedmiotu, do którego każdy ma prawo, jakbyś w ogóle nie był _cz_ _ł_ _owiekiem._

      Harry znów wzrusza ramionami i ociera swoją rękę o klatkę piersiową Louisa, o jego tatuaż.

\- Jest jak jest - mówi, a potem przyciąga Louisa troszeczkę bliżej, w chwili, gdy samochód w końcu rusza.

      Louis zostaje w tej pozycji, nawet kiedy jadą w dół ulicy ze stałą prędkością, zbyt leniwy i zmęczony, by się wyprostować. Harry’emu i tak nie wydaje się to przeszkadzać, gdy opiera głowę o tę Louisa.

      To krótka jazda, tylko pięć minut, zanim nie parkują przed studiem tatuażu; kilku paparazzi jest tam, najwyraźniej czekając na nich, gdyż ożywiają się, kiedy ich samochód zatrzymuje się przed studiem.

      Louis siada prosto i chce wysiąść z auta, gdy Harry chwyta jego nadgarstek, sprawiając, że chłopak zwraca na niego uwagę, sprawdzając, czego on chce.

      Oczy Harry’ego są wielkie i przepełnione przeprosinami, a jego uścisk na nadgarstku Louisa zacieśnia się, gdy odzywa się, tak, jakby to było dla niego absolutnie konieczne, by Louis mu uwierzył.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że oni tu będą, Lou. Nie wiedziałem, _przysi_ _ę_ _gam._

      Louis kręci głową, przesuwając rękę, którą ściska Harry, by pogłaskać jego policzek.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Ta myśl nigdy nie przeszła mi przez głowę, obiecuję. Po prostu chodźmy, co? Niech ci zrobią tatuaż.

      Harry wydaje się odetchnąć z ulgą, zanim uśmiecha się, pochylając lekko głowę, patrząc na Louisa spod rzęs, wyglądając tak bardzo uroczo i wtedy, w końcu, przytakuje.

      Louis przesuwa dłonią przez włosy Harry’ego jako gest pożegnania, zanim otwiera drzwi samochodu i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Spacer od samochodu jest krótszy i łatwiejszy niż wtedy u Craiga, liczba paparazzi mniejsza. Louis podejrzewa jednak, że może być kilku fanów na zewnątrz, kiedy będą wychodzić, ponieważ raczej duża ilość osób wydaje się być zainteresowana ich rzekomym związkiem.


	11. Rozdział V, część II

 

       Kiedy są w środku Shamrock Social Club, zostają powitani przez Freddy'ego. Louis jest zachwycony ponownym spotkaniem; minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ostatnim razem postawił tu nogę. On posyła im oceniające spojrzenie, a potem kiwa głową i uśmiecha się.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że między wami jest coś więcej, niż tylko przyjaźń - mówi, wskazując między ich ręce. - Zbyt wiele uzupełniających się tatuaży, by to wszystko było platoniczne. Miło widzieć, że już się nie ukrywacie.

      Louis wzrusza ramionami i pochyla się lekko w stronę Harry'ego, na pokaz, kiedy młodszy chłopak opiera dużą dłoń nisko na jego plecach. Nie przejmuje się tym, by poprawić założenie Freddy'ego co do długości ich "związku", zamiast tego po prostu uśmiechając się miękko.

\- Mieliśmy dość udawania - mówi Harry. - Pomyśleliśmy, że to może być najlepszy czas, by to wyjaśnić.

\- Nie chcieliśmy trasy, w czasie której musieliśmy stale wszystko ukrywać, wiesz?

\- Ma sens, chłopcy. Cieszę się, powiedziałbym, że to najwyższa pora. Ciebie też tatuujemy, Louis? Robimy sobie więcej tatuaży dla par?

      Louis kręci głową.

\- Tym razem tylko Harry, stary. Chociaż, muszę przyznać, że nieco mnie swędzi, by zrobić sobie nowy, teraz, kiedy tu jestem.

      Freddy śmieje się.

\- Zazwyczaj tak jest, tak. Następnym razem, co? Dam wam czas, byście wymyślili coś cholernie oczywistego.

\- Oczywiście - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się, gdy siada na krześle, podwijając materiał flanelowej koszuli i odsłaniając nadgarstek.

      Freddy przytakuje i wydaje się nałożyć maskę profesjonalisty, wskazując na rękę Harry'ego.

\- Napis, tak?

\- Tak. - Harry kiwa głową i wyjmuje kawałek kartki z kieszeni. - Ten.

      Freddy czyta szybko słowa, unosząc brew i patrząc pomiędzy nimi.

\- Nie tatuaż dla par, co?

      Louis patrzy na Harry'ego z małym uśmiechem na ustach i widzi, jak ten wzrusza nieśmiało brwiami z uroczym rumieńcem na policzkach.

\- Zatem w porządku - mówi Freddy, machając kartką. - I tą czcionką?

      Harry przytakuje.

\- To moje własne pismo, tak.

\- Nie chcesz, by twój chłopak to napisał?

\- Nie - mówi Harry w chwili, gdy serce Louisa przyspiesza; pytanie Freddy'ego go przestrasza, jest irracjonalnie zdenerwowany tym, co Harry mógłby powiedzieć. Co jest niedorzeczne, oczywiście, bo dlaczego w ogóle Harry chciałby czegoś takiego, jak pismo Louisa, na swoim ciele? - To ja jestem tym, który tego chce, no nie?

\- Hej. - Wtrąca Louis, przesuwając dłonie w dół pleców Harry'ego. - Też tego chcę, kochanie. - To głównie na pokaz, ale znów, nie tak do końca. Ponieważ, mimo wszystko, on chce, by zawsze był on i Harry przeciwko światu.

      Harry pochyla się do dotyku i spotyka oczy Louisa z uśmiechem. Louis oddaje ten gest. Czuły i prywatny. Harry wie, że Louis ma na myśli to, czego nie mówi, Louis jest tego pewien.

\- Pewnie - mówi Freddy, przyciągając ich uwagę. - Zatem przygotuję to. - Macha papierem w powietrzu zanim wychodzi z pomieszczenia.

      Harry i Louis zostają teraz sami, nie licząc paparazzi i fanów, którzy zaczęli tłoczyć się przed studiem, widoczni przez okna.

\- Louis - mówi cicho Harry, przyciągając do siebie uwagę Louisa. - Ja... cóż, umm, poniekąd, wiesz, zastanawiałem się, czy ty, cóż, czy ty, no wiesz... zrobiłbyś pewną część tego?

      Louis marszczy brwi w zmieszaniu, starając się rozszyfrować zdanie Harry'ego.

\- Zrobić pewną część czego? - pyta, zdezorientowany.

      Harry nie patrzy w jego oczy, kiedy odpowiada.

\- Tatuażu. - Potem spogląda w górę, zatrzymując spojrzenie na jego oczach. - Zrobiłbyś część tatuażu?

      Przez kilka długich sekund Louis jest zbyt oszołomiony, by odpowiedzieć; nie wiedziałby co powiedzieć, nawet gdyby nie był sparaliżowany zmieszaniem. Ponieważ, w obiektywnym świetle, Harry był wcześniej tatuowany przez przyjaciół, wie, że ma małe gryzmoły Eda i jeden od Zayna, i to w porządku, ale to jest głupie i poniekąd bez znaczenia, a Louis nigdy nawet nie rozważał pomysłu trzymania pistoletu, w stu procentach przekonany, że jego niepewna ręka i brak zdolności artystycznych właśnie tego wymaga. I, kurwa, Harry prosi go o wykonanie części jego tatuażu - tego tatuażu, na który czekał lata - kurwa, kurwa, cholera jasna, o co w ogóle _chodzi_?!

\- Kurwa, Haz. - Louis w końcu oddycha. - Nie mogę tego zrobić. Cholera, nie. Zepsuję to. Nie jestem Zaynem, nie mam pewnej ręki, całkowicie to zrujnuję, ja...

\- Lou. - Harry przerywa, kładąc mu dłoń na ręce, uspokajając go. - Uspokój się, kochanie. Nie musisz, naprawdę. Ale byłbym zachwycony, gdybyś to zrobił. Nie proszę cię o to, by było równo czy ładnie. To może być zakrzywione i niechlujne, i... nie mam nic przeciwko, okej? To tylko kropki pomiędzy początkiem i końcem zdania, i yeah... Naprawdę chciałbym, byś je zrobił. To wiele by dla mnie znaczyło.

      Louis oddycha, uspokajając się.

\- Tylko kropki? - pyta.

      Harry przytakuje, a uśmiech powoli rozkwita na jego twarzy.

\- Tylko kropki. - Potwierdza.

\- I nie będziesz zły, kiedy to spieprzę?

      Uśmiech Harry'ego pozostaje szeroki, dupek doskonale wie, że już przekonał Louisa. Głupie loki i szczenięce oczy. Walić to wszystko.

\- Nigdy. Będę to kochał. Obiecuję.

      Louis już ma zaprzeczyć, że Harry nie wie co będzie, kiedy wraca Freddy.

\- Rozstrzygnęliście kłótnię kochanków? - pyta z iskierką w oku.

      Harry szczerzy się.

\- Tak - mówi z zadowoleniem. - Louis zrobi kropki.

      Freddy przytakuje i patrzy na Louisa, który z całą pewnością musi mieć przerażenie wymalowane na twarzy. Przynajmniej tak się czuje.

\- Chcesz zrobić to po mnie czy przede mną? - pyta, wskazując na nadgarstek Harry'ego i pistolet do tatuażu, leżący obok.

\- Umm. - Louis słyszy swój niepewny głos. - Pierwszy, tak sądzę. Tak. Zrobię to pierwszy, miejmy to już za sobą, proszę.

\- Hej. - Harry mówi miękko, wyciągając rękę, by chwycić dłoń Louisa, pocierając kciukiem jej grzbiet. - Skarbie, nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz.

      Louis zamiera na chwilę i łapie oczy Harry'ego, zmartwione, a mimo to lśniące szczerością. I, poza tym, skarbie? To nowe. Będzie musiał to wkrótce wyciągnąć.

\- Nie. - Decyduje. - Nie, chcę to zrobić. Kochanie. - Louis kończy to zdanie, patrząc na Harry'ego znacząco.

      Harry szczerzy się na to, jakoś powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

\- Okej.

\- Dobrze, Louis. - Freddy przerywa, skończywszy przygotowywać nadgarstek Harry'ego, kiedy oni rozmawiali. - Przeprowadzę cię przez to, tak? To tylko trzy małe kropki, skończysz, zanim się obejrzysz. Po prostu będziesz musiał zanurzyć igłę w atramencie, widzisz, a potem przycisnąć do skóry pod kątem 45 stopni, gdzie jest szkic na jego skórze. Byłeś po drugiej stronie sto razy, stary, wiesz, jak to jest.

      Louis powstrzymuje chęć pokręcenia głową, bo t _o nie jest, do cholery, to samo, okej?!_

      I. Kurwa. Nagle to wydaje się duże i ważne, i pochłaniające, i kurwa _kurwa_ kurwakurwa, jak Louis ma to _zrobić_?

\- Lou. - Harry mówi, przyciągając uwagę Louisa, sprawiając, że podnosi on wzrok znad nadgarstka Harry'ego, patrząc na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Ufam ci, dobrze? Kocham cię.

      Louis przytakuje, czując się nieco spokojniejszym. Pochyla się, z pistoletem do tatuażu wciąż ściśniętym w dłoni i przyciska pocałunek do grzbietu dłoni, którą ma wytatuować. Znów kiwa głową.

\- Racja. Dobrze. Też cię kocham. Dobrze. - Kiwając do Freddy'ego, próbuje się uśmiechnąć. - Zróbmy to. Jestem gotowy.

      Freddy przytakuje, ponownie instruując Louisa i szybciej niż sądził, że to możliwe, przyciska on igłę do skóry Harry'ego. Jak na coś, do czego zdołał przygotować się naprędce, kończy się to śmiesznie szybko. Wręcza Freddy'emu pistolet, jego dłonie trzęsą się nieco teraz, kiedy już po wszystkim, i przesuwa się, by oprzeć czoło o to Harry'ego, starając się odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, które wydaje się być kompletnie wiotkie.

      Harry obraca głowę, gdy Freddy zaczyna pracować nad tatuażem, całując Louisa w czoło, w dół twarzy, przez policzki, do szyi i obojczyków.

\- Dziękuję. - Oddycha w jego skórę, opierając głowę o jego pierś.

      Louis przesuwa dłoń przez włosy Harry, gdy Freddy nadal pracuje, przekręcając jego nadgarstek tak, jak tego potrzebuje. Louis nie odważył się na niego spojrzeć, po tym, jak skończył tatuować, cholernie przerażony zobaczeniem rozpływającego się atramentu i cholernych kwadratów czy czegoś. To całkiem możliwe.

      Kiedy Freddy skończył i wyczyścił nadgarstek, Harry przysuwa bliżej rękę, przyglądając się z bliska i w międzyczasie przysłaniając widok Louisowi.

\- Lou. - Harry szepcze, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jego wargi wyginają się w uśmiechu, a dołeczki są w pełni widoczne. - _Dziękuję_! - Przerywa na chwilę, a potem dodaje cierpko. - Pocałowałbym cię teraz, gdyby to nie pojawiło się w internecie w przeciągu pięciu sekund.

      Louis śmieje się, wiedząc, że Harry żartuje i łagodnie ściska jego przedramię, przyciągając rękę bliżej, by móc się przyjrzeć.

\- Kiedy dotrzemy do domu, kochanie - mamrocze przez wzgląd na Freddy'ego, świadom roli, jaką odgrywają. Potem skupia się na nowym nabytku w wielkiej kolekcji tatuaży Harry'ego, patrząc na to, jak słowa owijają się wokół jego nadgarstka, nie jak "I can't change...", który został zakryty dawno temu. I tam, pomiędzy "forever" i "I", początkiem i końcem tatuaży, są trzy kropki, które zrobił Louis.

      One są... cóż, nie są złe. Bardziej jak... cóż, są okrągłe i atrament się nie rozpływa, co Louis zalicza jako zwycięstwo i, naprawdę, poniekąd oczekiwał, że to wyszło gorzej. Pierwsza kropka jest nieco większa od pozostałych dwóch, a środkowa nie jest w linii z pozostałymi, ale mogło być o wiele, wiele gorzej. Mimo wszystko, to piękny tatuaż, ładnie oplatając smukły nadgarstek Harry'ego i jest po prostu... śliczny. Bardzo w stylu Harry'ego, naprawdę.

      Palce Harry'ego zakradając się pod jego brodę i podciągając głowę Louisa, sprawiając, by spojrzał na jego twarz.

\- Jest perfekcyjny, kochanie, naprawdę. Kocham go. Kocham _ciebie_.

      I to... cóż, to dziwne, bo to pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis przyłapuje siebie na zastanawianiu się, jak wiele z zachowania Harry'ego jest na pokaz. Nie to, że... Louis wie, że Harry nie powiedziałby, że to perfekcyjne, nie powiedziałby, że to kocha, nawet, jeśli nie miałby tego na myśli i wie, że Harry kocha jego. Ale czy mówi mu to, bo chce,  by Louis wiedział czy ogrywa rolę wkrótce publicznego chłopaka Louisa? Czy Harry powiedziałby u to, gdyby nie mieli tych ról do odegrania?

      Louis mentalnie potrząsa głową, nie chcąc się nad tym rozwodzić. Zamiast tego wysuwa swój własny nadgarstek, ten na którym ma wytatuowaną "bransoletkę" z kolorami kart.

\- Zrób mi - mówi, gdy pomysł ten dosłownie po prostu uformował się w jego głowie.

      Odwraca nadgarstek, eksponując jego stronę wewnętrzną, w przeciwieństwie do tego gdzie są trzy kropki Harry'ego i patrzy na niego, spotykając jego zmieszane spojrzenie.

\- Trzy kropki. Dalej, zrób mi je.

      Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Jesteś poważny?

      Louis tylko przytakuje i patrzy na Freddy'ego.

\- Czy to w porządku?

      Freddy szczerzy się.

\- Jasne, stary. Pójdę po nową igłę. Zamieńcie się miejscami. - Wychodzi z pomieszczenia, pewnie po to, by przynieść nowy sprzęt, a Louis ponownie skupia się na Harrym.

\- Zrobisz to?

\- Ja... - Harry zaczyna, wciąż wydając się być w szoku. - Jesteś pewien?

      Louis uśmiecha się, łagodnie przesuwając kciukiem przez skórę nad nowym tatuażem Harry'ego, uważając, by nie dotknąć tuszu.

\- W stu procentach pewien - mówi, orientując się, że to absolutna prawda.

      To był spontaniczny pomysł, ale jest pewien, że to jest to, czego chce.

      Kiedy Freddy wraca, owija nadgarstek Harry'ego i instruuje go jak zrobić tatuaż Louisowi, nawet jeśli chłopak już kiedyś tego próbował. Po tym jest to krótki proces, praktycznie kończy się, zanim Louis w ogóle się na to przygotowuje i wkrótce ma trzy małe kropki pod treflem. Louis nie może nic poradzić na to, że myśli o tym, jak ich kropki będą widoczne, jak praktycznie się ze sobą złączą, jeśli będą trzymać się za ręce. Ta myśl sprawia, że dziwnie kręci mu się w głowie.

\- Dziękuję - mówi Harry'emu, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od nowego tatuażu.

      To bez wątpienia najprostszy i najmniejszy, jaki ma, ale znaczy tak wiele, bo _Harry_ go zrobił. Harry to zrobił. _Cholera_.

      Zmęczenie nagle uderza w niego jak tona cegieł; podekscytowanie z tatuowania i bycia tatuowanym znika i teraz chce po prostu wrócić do domu Harry'ego i zwinąć się razem z nim na łóżku. Wkrótce zbierają się do wyjścia, płacąc Freddy'emu i szybko się z nim żegnając. Przechodzą przez zgromadzonych na zewnątrz paparazzi, a fani próbują zrobić sobie z nimi selfie, kiedy idą do samochodu, a potem w końcu jadą do domu Harry'ego. Jakoś Louisowi udaje się nie zasnąć po drodze, ale odpływa, gdy tylko jego głowa dotyka poduszki w sypialni Harry'ego.

      Następnego dzień, dzień przed TCA, mija w migawce technicznych spraw, prób i ich szkoleń odnośnie jutrzejszego przybycia, i nim Louis się orientuje, siedzi na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, który ma zabrać jego i Harry'ego na występ.

      I to jest cholernie przerażające, a on strasznie się boi. Ujawnienie się całemu światu to jedna rzecz, a on ma to zrobić w trakcie udawanego związku z najlepszym przyjacielem, ale na szczycie tego wszystkiego jest także ich występ z najnowszym singlem - światowa premiera ich nowej muzyki. Nikt wcześniej nie słyszał tej piosenki i najprawdopodobniej to może zakończyć się spektakularną klęską. Nie wspominając, że to TCA, co, cóż, nie jest koniecznie najbardziej korzystne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że starają się sięgnąć do szerokiego spektrum fanów.

      Rzeczywistością jest jednak to, że żebracy nie mogą wybierać i Louis ma nadzieję, że rozniosą tę scenę występem, a ludziom się spodoba. Po prostu muszą dać z siebie wszystko, tak jak banalne to jest, nie ma nic innego, co mogą zrobić.

\- Właśnie zajechali - mówi Harry, przerywając myśli Louisa, ściskając w dłoni telefon, gdy przegląda twittera E!, gdzie są tweety na żywo z czerwonego dywany. - Chłopcy, mam na myśli. Właśnie weszli na czerwony dywan i ludzie zaczynają się zastanawiać gdzie my jesteśmy.

\- Racja. - Louis mówi w zrozumieniu, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu rozprzestrzeniającego się na jego twarzy. To po prostu... to poniekąd niedorzeczne, naprawdę. Jak, kiedy przestajesz o tym wszystkim myśleć,, to w stu procentach jest prawdziwy, pieprzony absurd. I czy można zrobić coś, poza śmianiem się z tego?

\- Więc - mówi Harry, odkładając telefon, gdy samochód rusza z miejsca, w którym stał zaparkowany przez ostatnie piętnaście minut. To tylko pięć minut, zanim tam będą, Louis wie. - Trzymamy się za ręce, tak? Ale żadnego konkretnego potwierdzenia. Mamy być wstydliwi, unikać pytań, pozwalać im zgadywać? Wkrótce zostanie wypuszczone potwierdzenie. To wszystko, prawda?

      Louis przytakuje.

\- Tak, myślę, że mamy to.

\- Okej. - Harry bawi się brzegiem swojej najzwyklejszej, czarnej koszuli, która jest zapięta tylko do połowy jego piersi, pokazując motyla i ptaki. Ma połowę zoo na swojej piersi, a Louisa najwyraźniej łatwo rozbawić. Fedora, którą Louis kupił dla niego wcześniej, jest na jego głowie i wygląda niemal tak, jak dwa lata temu i to niemal sprawia, że Louis czuje się, jakby cofnął się w czasie. Niemal.

\- Zdenerwowany? - pyta i kładzie dłoń na udzie Harry'ego w pocieszającym geście.

\- Tak. - Oddycha, patrząc na Louisa i spotykając jego oczy. - Jestem. Naprawdę, naprawdę jestem zdenerwowany.

      Louis ściska jego udo i przesuwa kciukiem przez materiał jego czarnych, obcisłych dżinsów.

\- Ja też - mówi szczerze. - Naprawdę, bardzo zdenerwowany. Ale jesteśmy w tym razem, więc będzie dobrze.

      Harry przytakuje.

\- Tak. Tak. W porządku. Będzie w porządku.

\- Ja wyjdę pierwszy, tak? - pyta Louis, gdy samochód się zatrzymuje.

\- Dobrze.

      Louis przytakuje krótko i bierze głęboki oddech, poprawiając dżinsową kurtkę, którą ma na sobie, gdy drzwi zostają otwarte. Wychodzi na zewnątrz, nie pozwalając sobie ani na sekundę ociągać się przy tym, co ma zrobić, co to będzie znaczyć. Wie, że myślenie o tym wyrządzi tylko krzywdę, wie, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, której po prostu musi pozwolić się dziać. Żadnego wahania.

      W sekundzie gdy wychodzi z samochodu, to przytłaczające. Fani stoją, krzycząc jego imię, gdy go widzą, paparazzi robią zdjęcia, tak wiele fleszy wokół niego, że ledwo widzi co dzieje się przed nim, a reporterzy także stoją w linii, czekając na indywidualne informacje.

      Skupia uwagę z powrotem na samochodzie, akurat w chwili, gdy Harry wychodzi, wyglądając jak definicja spokoju, pomimo tego, jak zdenerwowany był w samochodzie - jak wciąż zdenerwowany musi być. Jest niesamowitym widokiem: jest tak bardzo piękny. W obcisłych spodniach, lśniących butach, zwyczajnej koszuli i fedorze, która, jak Louis wie, będzie jego nieodłącznym dodatkiem w ciągu kilku sekund.

      Uśmiecha się Harry'ego, małym, prywatnym uśmiechem i dostaje taki sam w odpowiedzi, obaj zapewniają siebie, że tu są, że są w tym razem, robiąc to razem. Tłumi potrzebę wzięcia głębokiego oddechu w przygotowaniu i w zamian po prostu wyciąga rękę do Harry'ego. To jak odrywanie plastra.

      Harry bierze ją z uśmiechem, jego dłoń jest spocona i to jedyna rzecz zdradzająca to, jak zdenerwowany naprawdę jest. Louis ściska jego rękę, wiedząc, że jego własna musi być co najmniej tak samo odrażająco spocona, a potem łączy ich palce.

      Efekt ich splecionych dłoni jest natychmiastowy. Krzyki fanów, zgromadzonych po to, by zobaczyć przyjazd różnych gwiazd, wzrastają dziesięciokrotnie, a paparazzi _szaleją_. W ciągu wszystkich tych lat, w czasie których był całkiem dużą gwiazdą, Louis nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś takiego. To tak, jakby paparazzi wiedzieli, że to COŚ WIELKIEGO, wielkimi literami w ogóle, jakby wiedzieli że to praktycznie historia show biznesu, jakby wiedzieli, że jeśli zrobią najlepsze zdjęcie, to może sprawić, że będą wystarczająco bogaci, by jutro spokojnie przejść na emeryturę.

      I to po prostu dziwne... jak, Louis nie wiedział czego oczekiwać, ale to... to jest cholerny cyrk. Może poniekąd oczekiwał stać w ciszy przez kilka minut, kiedy wszystko będzie wydawało się być w bezruchu. Może oczekiwał, że wszyscy będą oszołomieni czy cokolwiek. Może po prostu nie oczekiwał niczego. To... cóż, nie mógł przewidzieć takiej reakcji, jest nagle świadomy tego, jak bardzo jest nieprzygotowany na to wszystko. Myślał, że przygotował się na coś, co teraz wydaje się całkiem absurdalne.

      Nie ma co martwić się "co może być" ani "co powinno być", więc Louis przykleja uśmiech na twarz, gdy on i Harry idą czerwonym dywanem. Ignorując pytania, które wykrzykują za nimi paparazzi i reporterzy, skupiając się na pozostałych chłopakach, którzy czekają za nimi nieco dalej. Robią sobie wszyscy razem zdjęcia i mają jeden wywiad na czerwonym dywanie z reporterem z E!, zanim mogą wejść do środka.

      Właściwie to nieco pocieszające, trzymanie ręki Harry'ego, myśli Louis, gdy doganiają pozostałych chłopaków. Jest wielka i ciepła, i jakoś idealnie pasuje do jego własnej, jakby zostały stworzone po to, by się nawzajem trzymać. Domyśla się, że przez długi czas jeszcze będą trzymać się za ręce, więc to prawdopodobnie dobra rzecz.

      Puszczają się, gdy ustawiają się do oficjalnych zdjęć. Harry owija rękę wokół talii Louisa, a Louis pochyla się w jego stronę, uśmiechając się do aparatu. Wydaje się, że setki fleszy uderzają go w twarzy i jest całkiem pewien, że został oślepiony, do czasu, gdy kończą. Dłoń Harry'ego znów go odnajduje i Louis pozwala mu poprowadzić się w stronę czekającej na nich reporterki.

\- Więc - mówi, gdy ich piątka gromadzi się wokół niej. - Jestem tutaj z One Direction, którzy promują dziś swój nowy singiel, tutaj, na Teen Choice Awards. Jesteście podekscytowani, chłopcy?

\- Tak - mówi Liam, uśmiechając się. - Bardzo podekscytowani. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd występowaliśmy, a prezentowanie piosenki po raz pierwszy jest naprawdę niesamowite. Myślę, że to dobry sposób na powrót.

      Reporterka przytakuje i odwraca się do Zayna.

\- Wasz nowy singiel nazywa się _Never Changed_ , możecie coś o tym powiedzieć?

\- Cóż, ten kawałek został napisany przez naszą piątkę i jest głównie o tym, przez co przeszliśmy odkąd się poznaliśmy i że pomimo tych wszystkich rzeczy, nasza piątka nadal jest tak samo blisko, jak zawsze.

\- Naprawdę nie możemy doczekać się, aż usłyszymy tę piosenkę. A wasz nowy album... kiedy dokładnie wychodzi?

\- 24 października! - Niall odpowiada, uśmiechając się szeroko. - A potem startujemy z naszą trasą 10 stycznia, więc jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani. Myślę, że wszyscy bardzo za tym tęskniliśmy. To była miła przerwa, ale jesteśmy gotowi do powrotu.

\- To brzmi fantastycznie, chłopcy. - Reporterka uśmiecha się nienaturalnie. - Mówią mi, że musimy kończyć. Ale nie mogę pozwolić wam odejść, nie pytając o to. - Kiwa głową w stronę złączonych palców Louisa i Harry'ego. - Czy wasza dwójka potwierdza plotki o tym, że jesteście w związku?

\- Nie wiem co sprawia, że tak myślisz, kochana. - Louis mówi nonszalancko, gdy uśmiecha się szeroko, zanim ciągnie Harry'ego do wejścia Gibson Ampihitheatre, gdzie odbywa się impreza, a pozostali chłopcy podążają za nimi po pospiesznym pożegnaniu się.

\- Lou. - Harry śmieje się, poniekąd zgorszony, chowając twarz  w szyi Louisa, gdy czekają na odeskortowanie do swoich miejsc. - Jesteś _takim_ dupkiem.

      Louis śmieje się z czułością.

\- Co miałem powiedzieć, Haz? "Niczego nie potwierdzajcie". - Parodiuje głos Simona Jonesa. - Jak _to_ ma być solidnym planem? To nie tak, że mogliśmy temu zaprzeczyć, za kilka godzin to stanie się oficjalnie.

\- Ja myślę, że to było przezabawne, Tommo. - Niall szczerzy się, sięgając ręką by poprawić swoje, teraz całkowicie brązowe, włosy. ("Wypróbowuje to", powiedział, kiedy Louis i pozostali zapytali, czy zamierza wkrótce znów rozjaśnić końcówki.).

\- Ja... - Louis zaczyna, ale nie jest dane mu skończyć, bo mężczyzna pojawia się nagle przed nimi, wskazując, by podążyli za nim, gdy sam mamrocze cicho do swojego walkie-talkie.

      Ich miejsca zostają im pokazane i Louis cieszy się faktem, że w końcu może znów usiąść obok Harry'ego i nie jest to narodową katastrofą. Pochyla się w jego stronę, puszczając dłoń Harry'ego po tym, jak lekko ją ściska. Nie chce, by wydawało się, że próbuje za bardzo - nie zapomniał o tam całym gównie, jaki on i Eleanor dostawali za to, że nie byli wstanie zrobić dwóch kroków bez trzymania się za ręce. Nie pozwoli na to, by ta rzecz z Harrym była tak oczywiście fałszywa, jak to było z El.

\- Poszło dobrze, nie? - szepcze, pochylając się do Harry'ego, ustami muskając małżowinę jego ucha.

      Odsuwa się lekko gdy czuje, jak Harry przytakuje, a młodszy mężczyzna obraca głowę w jego stronę, opierając o siebie ich czoła.

\- Tak. - Harry mówi cicho; ich dwójka jest we własnym świecie. - Tak, poszło dobrze. Nie było tak źle, naprawdę.

\- Paparazzi byli szaleni - mamrocze Louis. - Czy wcześniej kiedykolwiek tak było? Kiedy byłeś z Taylor? Albo Kendall?

\- Nie ma porównania. - Harry kręci głową, ruszając także delikatnie głową Louisa. - Nigdy. Ale zgaduję, że dwóch członków należących do największego boy bandu, poniekąd ujawniających się razem, jest całkiem wielką sprawą, nie ważne jakie były "wczorajsze wiadomości".

\- Hmm. - Louis mruczy w zgodzie. - Ale wydaje się, że to pomogło, prawda? Jak, sprzedaliśmy pierwsze cztery występy w Anglii i reszta prawie też jest wyprzedana. Wygląda to o wiele lepiej niż miesiąc temu.

      Harry odsuwa się i przytakuje.

\- Tak, o wiele lepiej. To miłe. Ja... - milknie, gdy pomieszczenie się wycisza w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie imprezy.

      Louis skupia się na scenie i nawet nie drga w zaskoczeniu, gdy dłoń Harry'ego układa się na jego udzie. Wie, że będą kamery, filmujące ich, fani robiący zdjęcia i, naprawdę, ręka Harry'ego wygląd tam naturalnie. Wygodnie, żadnych dziwnych kątów, które były, gdy Louis kładł dłoń na udzie Eleanor na tym pieprzonym pokazie mody Topshop.

      Część imprezy prowadząca do ich występu mija szybko, Louis jest zbyt zdenerwowany ich nadchodzącym występem, by skupić się na tym, co dzieje się na scenie. Zanim wie, ten sam mężczyzna, który prowadził ich do miejsc, pojawia się i mówi im, że czas, by się przygotowali.

      Wymykają się za kulisy do przebieralni i szybko pozbywają się ubrań w których przyjechali. Louis zostawia swoje czarne jeansy i vansy, ale zmienia dżinsową kurtkę i biały t-shirt na czarny z dekoltem w łódeczkę. Spogląda na Harry'ego, który zmienił swoją koszulę na białą koszulkę z granatowym efektem ombre na dole. Aktualnie próbuje zawiązać chustę, którą kupił mu Louis; fedora leży na kupce złożonych ubrań.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - pyta Louis, gdy podchodzi do niego, zerkając w lustro i z satysfakcją przyglądając się własnemu wyglądowi.

      Harry uśmiecha się do niego promiennie i podaje mu niebieską chustę.

\- Proszę - mówi, obracając się plecami do Louisa i łapiąc jego spojrzenie w lustrze.

      Louis sięga w tym samym czasie, gdy Harry kuca, a ich połączony wysiłek pozostawia ich w różnicy wzrostów, która pozwala Louisowi zawiązać chustę. To prawdopodobnie nie jest wygodne dla żadnego z nich, ale to szybkie i efektywne, i wkrótce Louis obraca Harry'ego, by móc mu się dobrze przyjrzeć. Sięga do luźnych loków, poprawiając je, a potem przygląda mu się od czarnych butów Chelsea do chusty na głowie.

\- Wyglądasz fantastycznie, Haz. - Uśmiecha się szczerze, pozwalając sobie na przesunięcie palcem przez jego policzek.

      Powieki Harry'ego zamykają się lekko na ten kontakt. Oczy Harry'ego przesuwają się w dół ciała Louisa, a on czuje dziwną mieszankę pewności siebie i podenerwowania. To dziwne.

\- Jesteś piękny, Lou - mówi, cofając się i uśmiechając. - Zawsze jesteś.

      Louis promienieje na ten komplement. Zawsze był naiwniakiem jeśli o to chodzi, aczkolwiek nie zawsze pewien jak zareagować, zwłaszcza kiedy Harry jest zawsze tak boleśnie szczery we wszystkim co mówi. Uśmiechniecie się wydaje się być najlepszą opcją, tak.

\- Hej, gołąbeczki! - Zayn woła z drugiego końca pokoju. - Gotowi do wejścia na scenę czy powinniśmy dać wam chwilę?

      Louis śmieje się i przewraca oczami, idąc w stronę pozostałych.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi. Pokażmy im co mamy, tak?

      Gromadzą się przed garderobą i przechodzą przez ich rytuał przed występem, który udoskonalili dawno temu. Kiedy kończą, Louis czuje, że nerwy przeszły w adrenalinę, płynącą przez jego ciało. Czuje się jak na haju, troszkę jakby mógł zmierzyć się z całym światem. Tęsknił za tym podekscytowaniem i po raz pierwszy od ich spotkania z zarządem, czuje, że odnalazł wewnętrzny spokój. To jest to, co powinien robić. To jest wszystko, czego chce - wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciał. To, że w końcu może naprawdę komunikować się z Harrym na scenie jest tylko dodatkowym bonusem.

      Wszystkie ślady nerwów znikają, kiedy wchodzi na scenę, początkowe nuty ich nowej piosenki rozbrzmiewają w pomieszczeniu. To optymistyczna piosenka z folkowym zabarwieniem, poniekąd przypominając styl, którym parali się w _Happily_ i _Through the Dark_. To jest bardziej dojrzałe, jasne, ale wciąż prawdziwe do tego kim są jako zespół, i, co ważniejsze, tak cudowne do występowania na żywo.

      Wyśpiewuje swoją część, refren, harmonizuje idealnie z Harrym i uśmiecha się szeroko. Po prostu. To taka _zabawa_. Całkowity kontrast do ich występów z sprzed przerwy, kiedy zawsze był tak bardzo świadomy tego, gdzie Harry był, tylko po to, by go unikać, nawet nie patrzeć w jego kierunku. Teraz ledwo przestaje na niego patrzeć, cały czas podchwytując jego spojrzenie, pewien, że wielki uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego jest także na jego własnych ustach.

      To kończy się za szybko, jak na upodobania Louisa i nagle n _ie może się doczekać_ , by występować ze wszystkimi nowymi piosenkami. I ich starymi piosenkami. Nie może doczekać się trasy. Nie może powstrzymać się od myślenia o tym, jakie to będzie zabawne tym razem. Takie, jak było w czasie ich trasy "Up All Night", co wydawało się być sennym marzeniem w czasie "Take Me Home" i "Where We Are".

      Gdy tylko schodzą ze seny, zamieniając kilka szybkich słów z gospodarzami, upadają razem w jeden wielki stos kończyn. To dziwnie zniekształcony wzgórek ludzi, w czymś, co miało przypominać uścisk. To naturalne i nieskoordynowane i tak bardzo wypełnione miłością i wzruszeniem, i to uczucie bycia tak dumnym z siebie i pozostałej czwórki, bo - bo to było tak cholernie dobre. Ich występ. Taki dobry. Idealne wokale i nikt potykający się na scenie, nie wspominając tego, co wydawało się być dobrym przyjęciem piosenki wśród publiczności.

      To wszystko, o czym mogli marzyć i więcej. Wkrótce będą mogli zobaczyć jaki jest faktyczny werdykt odnośnie piosenki, artykuły i raporty fanów z całą pewnością są pisane w tej właśnie chwili, ale do tego czasu mogą w stu procentach po prostu cieszyć się dobrym występem.

      I to właśnie robią. Przebierają się z powrotem w swoje ubrania i siedzą przez resztę imprezy, zanim ruszają razem na after party.

      Louis jest tu przez godzinę, gubiąc Harry'ego i pozostałych chłopców jakieś pół godziny temu. Ostatnim razem gdy go wdział, Harry rozmawiał o czymś z Miley Cyrus, a Louisowi nie wydawało się, że by to była rozmowa, którą szczególnie chciałby przerwać. Rozmawia z producentem z LA, czując lekkie zawroty głowy od pochwał na temat ich piosenki i występu, które dostawał od wszystkich, z którymi rozmawiał, a także może od zbyt wielu kieliszków szampana. To tylko godzina czy jakoś tak, i o ósmej rano w Londynie związek Louisa i Harry'ego zostanie potwierdzony. Louis nie trwa przy tej myśli nawet przez dwie sekundy.

      To miła impreza. Jest tu też kilku fanów; ludzi nie związanych bezpośrednio z przemysłem muzycznym, ale takich, którzy mają znajomości lub pieniądze, lub cokolwiek, co jest potrzebne, by dostać się na taką imprezę. Louis nie sądzi jednak, że są tu dla One Direction, chociaż przyłapuje ich na patrzeniu na niego kilka razy, ale jest po prostu szczęśliwy, że mu nie przeszkadzają. Nie to, że nie zrobiłby sobie zdjęcia czy dwóch, gdyby chcieli, ale tak... to miłe.

\- Lou! - Nagle rozlega się podekscytowany głos Harry'ego, całkowicie go zaskakując. - Lou, gdzie byłeś? Wszędzie cię szukałem! Chodź. - Ciągnie go za nadgarstek, uśmiechając się szeroko z zaszklonymi oczami. Pijany. - Chodź, kochanie. Zatańcz ze mną? _Proszę_?

      Louis śmieje się, czując się taki lekki, jakby szczęście wypełniało go razem z powietrzem, jak balon, jakby w każdej chwili mógł odlecieć.

\- Tak - mówi po prostu.

      Tak, chce zatańczyć z Harrym, chce z nim wymachiwać rękami, uśmiechać się z nim, śmiać się z nim, po prostu być z nim. Tak. Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Milion, _bilion_ razy "tak". Wszystkie "tak" na _świecie_.

      Harry ciągnie go w stronę parkietu, a Louis woła pożegnanie przez ramię do faceta, z którym rozmawiał i pozwala Harry'emu prowadzić się. I to poniekąd wydaje się jak płynięcie lub latanie, lub to i to po trochu. Zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie nie tak, jakby szedł. Czy jego nogi w ogóle się _ruszają_? Wszystko poniekąd płynie, świat obraca się i przechyla, ale nigdy nie stoi w miejscu. Jego zmysły są stłumione do tego momentu, kiedy wszystko jest po prostu przyjemnym brzęczeniem. Ale po środku jego pijanego stanu jest Harry. Harry, który jest tak jasny i tak wyraźny, jak czarno-białe morze. Ekscytujący i szczęśliwy, i Louis zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy może świat obraca się wokół Harry'ego Stylesa. Lub może to po prostu świat Louisa. Obraca się wokół Harry'ego, jakby ten był słońcem, a Louis ziemią.

      Są blisko, tak szybko, jak docierają na parkiet, przyciśnięci do siebie i wszystko, co Louis czuje, to Harry. Jest otoczony Harrym - ramionami Harry'ego i jego zapachem, skórą i jego jestestwem. Wszystko, co istnieje, to Harry. I są blisko: tak bardzo, bardzo blisko. Jakby reszta świata przestałą istnieć, jakby wszystko, co pozostało, to Louis i Harry. Sądzi, że mógłby trwać tak przez resztę swojego życia. Może pomyśleć o gorszych losach.

      Są tak blisko.

      Louis nie wie jak to się dzieje, tak jak to było z ich pierwszym pocałunkiem. Nie wie kto to zaczyna, kto robi pierwszy krok, kto zamyka ostatni dystans. Wszystko, co wie, to to, że w jednym momencie tańczą blisko siebie, a w drugim ich usta są przyciśnięte do siebie w pocałunku.

      A uczucie ust Harry'ego naprzeciwko jego jest jednocześnie _niewystarczające_ i _zbyt wielkie_. Sposób, w jaki żuchwa Harry'ego porusza się pod jego palcami, w jaki jego pulchne wargi pasują idealnie do tych wąskich Louisa - to wszystko jest nie z tego świata. On chce więcej _więcej_ więcej, ale w tym samym czasie chce odepchnąć Harry'ego, przerażony tym co czuje, bo, hej, Louis lubi się całować. Louis całował się z wieloma ludźmi i miał raczej cholernie fantastyczne pocałunki w przeciągu swoich niemal dwudziestu pięciu lat życia, ale to jest niczym w porównaniu z Harrym. Nigdy nie czuł się tak od całowania kogoś i tak, to jest cholernie przerażające.

      Także, Louis jest pijany. Tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo pijany. A pijany Louis nie jest znany z podejmowania najlepszym decyzji. Jest tam mały głosik z tyłu jego głowy, mówiący mu, ze całowanie najlepszego przyjaciela może być wysoko na liście "gówna, których nigdy nie powinno się robić".

      Louis jest pieprzonym mistrzem w ignorowaniu tego głosu.

      Przekręca lekko głowę, przesuwając językiem wzdłuż dolnej wargi Harry'ego, zachęcając go do otwarcia ust. Ten robi to dość chętnie, przyjmując język Louisa i spotykając się z nim swoim własnym. Louis chce jęknąć na ten kontakt. Usta Harry'ego są ciepłe, mokre i idealne, a Louis wplata palce w jego włosy, przyciągając go bliżej, nie mogąc mieć go wystarczająco blisko. Całując, całując, całując go, dopóki może to robić bez obawy przed zemdleniem z braku powietrza.

      To nie pierwszy raz kiedy Louis całuje Harry'ego, ale to bez wątpienia najlepszy, ich młodzieńczy pocałunek jest dziecięcą zabawą w porównaniu z tym. Harry nie jest pierwszą osobą, którą całuje, ani nie jest pierwszym chłopakiem. To nie jest nic pierwszego. Ale jeśli to miałby być ostatni pocałunek, Louis prawdopodobnie umarłby szczęśliwy.


	12. Rozdział VI, część I

 

       Louis budzi się sam dzień po TCA. Połowa łóżka Harry'ego jest zimna, wskazując, że młodszy mężczyzna wstał jakiś czas temu. Louis sięga po swój telefon, który leży na stoliku nocnym. Ignoruje milion powiadomień, które dostał - przegapione połączenia i wiadomości, a nawet snapchaty - i sprawdza godzinę. 9:47. Jęczy głośno. Ma lekki ból głowy i wciąż jest tak bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Oni nawet nie zostali tak długo na after party; to wciąż musi być jetlag...

      Chwileczkę.

 _Kurwa_.

      Nagle wydarzenia z wczorajszego wieczoru wracają do niego, wszystko, od faktu, że teraz jest publicznie ujawniony, że cały świat wie, że jest gejem, do faktu, że wszyscy wierzą, że on i Harry są w związku, do faktu, że się pocałowali.

      Znowu.

      Pocałowali się _znowu_.

      I to, samo w sobie, nie jest takie nieoczekiwane. Louis pogodził się z faktem, że w pewnym momencie to się wydarzy, ale nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, że to mogłoby się wydarzyć zupełnie naturalnie, bez żadnego nacisku ze strony paparazzi lub bez żadnych planów czy czegokolwiek. W czasie, kiedy to nie _musiało_ się wydarzyć lub kiedy to nie służyło promowaniu ich chwytu reklamowego. Pocałowali się, ponieważ to było naturalne w tej sytuacji. Ponieważ byli pijani, i byli blisko, i chcieli tego. I to jest potencjalnie bardzo, bardzo niezręczne, myśli Louis.

      Może to dlatego Harry tak wcześnie wstał z łóżka. Może jest przerażony tym, co zrobili, może zastanawia się jak łatwo zawieść Louisa, jakby on już nie był doskonale świadomy tego, że to nie było nic więcej niż pocałunek między kumplami, udającymi, że są w związku. To nie tak, że on w ogóle chce, by to było coś więcej. Tak nie jest. Naprawdę, _naprawdę_ tak nie jest.

      Jak, to prawdopodobnie nie jest zły pomysł, by przywykli do całowania, sprawić, by wyglądało to tak naturalnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Zdecydowanie nie chcą, by wyglądało, że całują się tylko przed kamerami, jakby to było niezręczne i dziwne, i... nie. Zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie tego nie chcą.

      I, w każdym razie, to nie tak, że mogą wyjść i całować kogoś innego - nie tak, że mogą wyjść i całować kogoś innego przed długi, długi czas. A Louis nie myśli, że powinni się przespać, nie, to byłoby prawdopodobnie niezręczne, a oni są kumplami, więc nie, po prostu nie. Ale, jak, małe całowanie się nie jest niczym złym, prawda? Niczym, przez co trzeba świrować.

      Z pewnością Harry też tak myśli... _prawda_?

      Louis patrzy raz jeszcze na swój telefon i widzi trzy powiadomienia z twittera, które przegapił wcześniej, wśród wielu innych powiadomień na telefonie. Nadal je ignoruje, niezbyt gotowy do stawienia czoła rzeczywistości, którą reprezentują i skupia się na tweetach. Wszystkie są od Harry’ego, zatweetowane wcześniej tego ranka. Serce Louisa bije nagle kilometr na minutę i jest zdenerwowany. Boże, jest tak zdenerwowany. Do tej pory prasa napisała o ich związku, wie to. To jest tam – czarno na białym – potwierdzając, że Harry Styles i  Louis Tomlinson są w związku. Musi być już tysiąc artykułów, połączenia na jego telefonie z pewnością mają na celu potwierdzenie bezpośrednio od niego samego. Pewnie tak samo z wszystkimi wiadomościami.

      Zamiast tego sprawdza tweety Harry’ego.

 

  
  
(@Harry_Styles   
Od dłuższego czasu istnieje wiele spekulacji na temat mojej orientacji seksualnej. Chciałbym wykorzystać tę szansę, mówiąc, że tak, identyfikuję się jako gej.)

 

 

 

  


 (@Harry_Styles 

 To był konieczny warunek w wybraje przeze mnie karierze, aby utrzymać to w tajemnicy, ale bardzo się cieszę, że wreszcie mogę szczerze wyrazić kim jestem i kogo kocham.)

 

  


 (@Harry_Styles   
Na koniec, chciałbym podziękować wam wszystkim za wsparcie da mnie i Louisa. Nie moglibyśmy być bardziej szczęśliwi. Dużo miłości .xx)

      Bierze głęboki oddech i to po prostu... to _tam jest_. Naprawdę tam jest. To był taki abstrakcyjny pomysł, trudny do pojęcia, trudny do wyobrażenia, czasami nawet ciężki do wyobrażenia. Jest taka część Louisa, która szczerze nie może uwierzyć w to, że dotarli do tego momentu. Ale oto są. _Oto są_. Kurwa. I przyjechali na wydarzenie trzymając się za ręce, pocałowali się, nawet jeśli nikt o tym nie wie, i wszystko to zostało potwierdzone. To jest tam. Nie można tego cofnąć. Żadnego wycofywania się. Żadnych wątpliwości.

      To przerażające.

      A Harry... Harry wstał tego ranka, zostawiając śpiącego Louisa w łóżku i napisał te tweety. Jak wiele czasu spędził, zastanawiając się co napisać? Jak bardzo przestraszony był, kiedy wciskał „publikuj”? Dlaczego go nie obudził? Tak wiele mówił o potrzebie Louisa u swego boku w czasie tego wszystkiego, więc dlaczego nie poprosił go o wsparcie, kiedy robił coś tak wielkiego jak potwierdzenie swojej seksualności przed całym światem?

      Kurwa, ból głowy Louisa tylko się wzmógł z tymi wszystkimi myślami i, naprawdę, może powinien po prostu zmężnieć i znaleźć Harry’ego.  Wypić piwo, które się naważyło i porozmawiać. To znaczy, jeśli Harry wciąż tu jest. Boże, Louis ma nadzieję; nie wie gdzie indziej mógłby być, ale ten irracjonalny strach być może jątrzy się w żołądku Louisa dopóki ten nie wstaje z łózka i wychodzi z sypialni, zanim w ogóle zauważa, się się rusza.

      Louis ubiera spodnie i zniszczoną, starą koszulkę Harry’ego, nic skandalicznego, więc nie ma obaw przed chodzeniem po domu Harry’ego. I tak są tu tylko we dwójkę, więc to nie ma znaczenia. Harry i tak praktycznie widział go w każdej możliwej wersji.

      Najpierw sprawdza kuchnię, ale jest ona pusta, bez żadnego śladu Harry’ego poza brudnym kubkiem w zlewie, który, jak przypuszcza Louis, musiał być wypełniony poranną herbatą. Potem sprawdza salon, potem łazienkę i gabinet, i kilka wolnych pokoi. Nic. W żadnym z nich nie ma Harry’ego.

      Louis czuje, jak panika zaciska jego wnętrzności, zaczynając wierzyć, że może Harry po prostu wstał i wyszedł, nie zostawiając dla niego żadnej wiadomości i, słodki Jezu, to nie do przyjęcia. Całkowicie nie do przyjęcia. Tylko dlatego, że się pocałowali? Cóż, jeśli to tak Harry ma zamiar reagować, Louis ma mu coś do powiedzenia. Nie może po prostu wyjść, zostawiając Louisa bez nawet cholernej karteczki, tylko dlatego, że przejmuje się pieprzonym pocałunkiem, który i tak ewentualnie musieli dzielić i...

      Wszystkie złe myśli Louisa nagle zostają przerwane, gdy wychodzi do ogródka i zauważa Harry’ego w basenie. Mężczyzna siedzi na krawędzi, plecami do Louisa i stopami zanurzonymi w wodzie. Nie słyszy, jak Louis do niego podchodzi, zanim ten jest tuż przy nim, siadając obok.

      Harry wygląda na zmęczonego, ale i tak próbuje się słabo uśmiechnąć.

\- Dzień dobry, Lou – mówi poniekąd ostrożnie, jakby starając się wybadać nastrój Louisa, zanim sam pokaże, jak się czuje.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie i szturchając go swoim ramieniem.

      Absolutnie odmawia pozwolenia na to, by było niezręcznie.

      Harry wypuszcza długi oddech i obraca się lekko, opierając głowę na ramieniu Louisa. Jest tylko w parze lawendowych spodenek do pływania, co jest tak bardzo w jego stylu, że Louis się uśmiecha. Jest opalony i umięśniony, i cholernie gorący. Ma także nowy tatuaż i Louis musi wewnętrznie przewrócić oczami, bo Harry zawsze był tak cholernie do dupy, jeśli chodzi o prawidłowe dbanie o tatuaże. Przynajmniej wydaje się, że tym razem wytatuowane miejsce trzyma w cieniu i nie wydaje się, by miał w wodzie coś poza nogami. Małe zwycięstwo.

      Louis obejmuje młodszego mężczyznę, opierając dłoń na jego przedramieniu, przysuwając go bliżej. Naga skóra Harry’ego jest gorąca w dotyku i pokryta lekką warstwą potu, wskazując na to, że siedział tu przez jakiś czas. Louis w roztargnieniu myśli, że ma nadzieję, że pamiętał, by posmarować się kremem; poranne słońce już przynosi efekty oparzeń.

      Są cicho przez chwilę, Louis nie jest pewien co powiedzieć, jeśli ma być szczery. Czuje, że prawdopodobnie najlepiej zostawić to Harry’emu, pozwolić mu mówić, kiedy będzie gotowy i pozwolić mu na rozmowę o tym, na co ma ochotę.

      To zajmuje tylko kilka minut ciszy.

\- Tym razem też zamierzasz udawać, że tego nie pamiętasz? – Harry pyta cicho, tak cicho, że Louis niemal nie słyszy tego ponad dźwiękiem ćwierkających ptaków i włączonej kosiarki sąsiada.

      Harry ma głowę schowaną w piersi Louisa, oczy zamknięte i przez chwilę Louis jest dość zmieszany tym, o czym rozmawiają.

\- Nie – mówi, gdy tylko załapuje, zaskoczony tym, że Harry przeszedł prosto do rzeczy, nie owijając w bawełnę. – Pamiętam. Myślę, że prawdopodobnie powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać.

\- Ja... – zaczyna Harry, odsuwając się lekko, by spojrzeć na niego, kładąc dłoń na piersi Louisa by złapać równowagę. – Naprawdę nie wiem co mam powiedzieć, jeśli mam być szczery.

      Louis wzrusza ramionami i puszcza jego rękę, pozwalając swojej dłoni przesunąć się na plecy Harry’ego i ułożyć się tuż nad spodenkami.

\- Byliśmy pijani – mówi, a potem odchrząkuje. – Byliśmy pijani, tańczyliśmy blisko siebie i udajemy, że jesteśmy w związku. To nie jest takie dziwne, prawda?

      Coś nierozpoznawalnego przez chwilę pojawia się na twarzy Harry’ego, zanim ten opuszcza głowę, patrząc na płytki otaczające basen.

\- Nie – mówi. – Nie takie dziwne, nie.

\- W zasadzie – kontynuuje Louis – prawdopodobnie to nie byłoby złe, gdybyśmy się do tego przyzwyczaili.

\- Co? – Harry podnosi wzrok i jeszcze raz spotyka się z oczami Louisa. – Co masz na myśli przez „przyzwyczajenie się do tego”?

      Przez sekundę Louis obawia się, że przekroczył jakąś granicę, której nie był świadom, ale kontynuuje, domyślając się, że skoro już zaczął, równie dobrze może skończyć. A to jest solidny pomysł, _jest_. Logiczny. Tak.

\- Cóż, musimy robić to, kiedy wydaje się naturalne, prawda? Jak, kiedy zrobilibyśmy to, gdybyśmy byli w prawdziwym związku. Więc to wczoraj nie było takie dziwne. Jestem całkiem pewien, że to sprzedało pomysł o nas, jako parze. A i tak nie możemy całować nikogo innego przez długi czas. Więc jeśli to wydaje się dobrym pomysłem, zrobić to od czasu do czasu, to naprawdę nie widzę w tym wielkiej sprawy. – Louis przestaje gadać, milknąc i czekając na odpowiedź Harry’ego.

\- Racja. – Harry mówi po chwili, odwracając swoją uwagę na niebo. – To nie wielka sprawa. Masz rację. Tak, oczywiście, że masz rację. Po prostu nie byłem pewien, czy znów nie będziesz udawał amnezji. – Uśmiecha się do Louisa, ale to wszystko jest nie tak. Louis nie wie dlaczego, naprawdę nie widzi dużej różnicy, ale to wszystko jest _nie tak_.

\- Harry – mówi, choć nawet nie jest pewien gdzie zmierza, co chce powiedzieć.

\- Są zdjęcia. – Harry przerywa mu, podnosząc leżący obok telefon. – Jak, z wczorajszej nocy. – Przewija ekran, nim podaje telefon Louisowi. – Z after party. Nasze dwójki.

      Louis patrz na ekran  i widzi rozmazane zdjęcie, wyraźnie zrobione z dystansu, pokazujące jego i Harry’ego, przyciśniętych do siebie, wyraźnie w trakcie gorącego pocałunku.

\- Och – mówi, niepewien jak inaczej zareagować. – To jest... to właściwie bardzo dobrze, prawda? Nie wydaje się wcale zaplanowane. Jesteśmy dobrzy w tym całym udawanym gównie.

\- Tak – mówi Harry i kładzie się na płytkach; stopy wciąż ma przewieszone nad krawędzią basenu i palce zanurzone w wodzie.

      Louis kładzie się obok, n a boku, twarzą zwrócony do Harry’ego i decyduje się zmienić temat.

\- Czytałem twoje tweety.

      Harry zamyka oczy na chwilę, zanim odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Tak, ja... um, cóż, po prostu chciałem wszystko wyjaśnić, tak sądzę. Dać ludziom jakieś potwierdzenie ode mnie i małe wyjaśnienie. Dostałem sporo odpowiedzi...

\- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? – pyta Louis, na głos zadając pytanie, które dręczyło go odkąd to przeczytał.

      Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Wiem, że jetlag bardzo ci dokucza, więc pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie pozwolić ci spać.

      Louis kręci głową, tak jak może, gdy głowę wciąż ma na ciepłych płytkach. Przebiega palcami po policzku Harry’ego, pocierając kciukiem o jego podbródek.

\- Skarbie, obudziłbym się dla tego.

      Uśmiech Harry’ego jest mały, ale szczery.

\- Jest w porządku. Po prostu to zatweetowałem, nie sprawdziłem jak ludzie reagują, co piszą w artykułach. Nie wiem co jest w trendach ani nic.

\- Hmm... – mruczy Louis. – Sprawdzimy to później, tak? Teraz zjedzmy jakieś śniadanie? Może po tym się zdrzemniemy, wciąż musisz być wykończony.

      Harry przytakuje i siada, wyjmując nogi z basenu.

\- Tak – mówi, wstając i wyciągając rękę, by pomóc wstać Louisowi. – Tak, to brzmi miło.

 

      Cieszą się resztą dnia, nie robiąc absolutnie nic, wiedząc, że tak szybko, jak jutro zaczną się wywiady, ta cisza, którą aktualnie doświadczają, będzie niczym poza nierealistycznym snem. Trzymają się z dala od twittera, telewizji i internetu, zamiast tego drzemiąc i jedząc, i leżąc w ogrodzie albo mocząc się w basenie. To miłe, naładowanie baterii, trochę spokoju przed burzą, która bez wątpienia na nich czeka.

      Kiedy nadchodzi czas, by pójść do łóżka, Harry jest pierwszym, który bierze prysznic, zanim Louis zajmuje łazienkę, by spłukać z siebie resztki kremu do opalania i pot po gorącej pogodzie. Kiedy powraca do sypialni, czysty i wilgotny, widzi Harry'ego z telefonem, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Harry - wzdycha, zanim wczołguje się na łóżko, tym razem zapominając o koszulce, zostając tylko w spodniach. Jest tutaj gorąco, nawet z klimatyzacją, a Louis nigdy nie umiał spać, kiedy było za ciepło. - Nie powinieneś sprawdzać twittera, H. To nie ma znaczenia, co mówią.

      Harry spogląda w górę z winą i odkłada telefon na kołdrę, przykrywającą jego nogi.

\- Są całkiem mili - mówi, gdy Louis przesuwa się, by zabrać swój własny telefon z szuflady, gdzie zostawił go, gdy szedł pod prysznic. - Jak, jest mnóstwo dupków, ale generalnie ludzie są całkiem mili i wspierający. A Jones wysłał smsa, pisząc, że reakcja mediów jest naprawdę pozytywna. I jesteśmy o wiele częściej wyszukiwani na Google od wczoraj, niż kiedykolwiek. Więc, wszystko dobrze. Wiesz, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę.

\- To dobrze. - Louis mamrocze, rozproszony powiadomieniem, że Harry coś zatweetował, kiedy on był pod prysznicem.

      Wchodzi w tweet, zaciekawiony tym, co młodszy mężczyzna miał tym razem do powiedzenia. To odpowiedź na tweet fana, jak szybko odkrywa, i klika także na to.

 

  
  
(@Mmary647  
@Harry_Styles uwielbiam twoją nową ikonkę!)

 

   
(@Harry_Styles  
@Mmary647 dzięęęękiiii! Lou wygląda świetnie, prawda?)  
(Ikonka została zmieniona ze zdjęcia przedstawiającego Harry'ego, na zdjęcie jego i Louisa, gdy Harry całuje go w policzek) 

      Louis dotyka małej ikonki Harry'ego, chcąc zobaczyć większą wersję. To stare zdjęcie ich dwójki, z jednego z tych wieczorów, które spędzili z chłopakami, gdzie wszyscy mogli być przyjaciółmi bez żadnych ograniczeń. Louis potrząsa głową; zostaw Harry'emu zrobienie czegoś takiego jak zmienienie swojej ikonki na Twitterze na zdjęcie ich dwójki. Naprawdę nie powinien być zaskoczony. Ale to dobry pomysł, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę. I jak ktokolwiek, poza nimi i pozostałą trójką może wiedzieć, jak stare jest to zdjęcie?

      Louis decyduje się na napisanie nowego tweeta i taguje Harry'ego, zanim wystukuje kilka słów i publikuje. Nie może powstrzymać uśmieszku, gdy telefon Harry'ego dzwoni, a młodszy chłopak patrzy na niego z ich łóżka z uniesionymi brwiami.

 

  


 (@Louis_Tomlinson  
@Harry_Styles Zamknij się, ty głuptasie !!)

 

      Harry śmieje się głośno, kiedy to widzi, a jego uśmiech poszerza się, gdy odwraca się na bok, twarzą do Louisa. Louis wchodzi pod kołdrę i także się do niego odwraca. Chłopak wydaje się być głęboko zamyślony, starając się wymyślić coś, by mu odpisać i Louis jest zadowolony, po prostu patrząc na niego, gdy wydaje się, że wystukuje coś tylko po to, bo chwilę później to usunąć, kręcąc głową i z niezadowoleniem na twarzy. W końcu telefon Louisa wibruje w jego dłoni, informując go o fakcie, że jego tweet ma odpowiedź. Klika na niego, głupio niecierpliwy, by zobaczyć na co Harry się zdecydował.

   
(@Harry_Styles  
@Louis_Tomlinson prawda, prawda i tylko prawda .xx)

      Chichocze i spogląda na Harry'ego. Jego oczy błyszczą, a dołeczek jest widoczny w policzku, który nie jest przyciśnięty do poduszki. Wydaje się być zmęczony, jego wzrok jest nieco zamglony, gdy patrzy na Louisa. Louis przesuwa dłoń, by pogłaskać go po włosach, a powieki Harry'ego trzepoczą na ten kontakt. Louis uśmiecha się do niego miękko, zanim cofa rękę.

\- Prześpij się, co, Haz? Wstałeś tak wcześnie.

      Harry przytakuje.

\- Dobranoc, Lou szepcze, zanim pozwala swoim oczom się zamknąć.

      Louis patrzy na niego przez kilka minut, czekając, aż jego oddech się wyrówna, aż zaśnie. Wtedy przesuwa przez swoje zdjęcia na telefonie, przeglądając fotografie jego i Harry'ego, zanim w końcu zatrzymuje się na jednym, które zrobił fan podczas koncertu "Take Me Home". Louis zawsze miał słabość do tego właśnie zdjęcia i myśli, że to będzie dobry wybór na jego nową ikonkę na twitterze. Zmienia zdjęcie, zanim odpowiada Harry'emu, a potem w końcu odkłada telefon na stolik nocny i zamyka oczy, pozwalając, by sen przejął nad nim kontrolę.

   
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
@Harry_Styles xxxx) 

      To następnego dnia chłopcy robią jeden wywiad za drugim. To tak jak wtedy, gdy promowali album albo gdy robili wywiady odnośnie filmu, myśli Louis. Siedzą wszyscy razem na kanapie, Harry i Louis koło siebie, a do pokoju wchodzi dziennikarz za dziennikarzem i przeprowadza wywiad. To mieszanka pytań o album i powrót i, oczywiście, są też pytania o związek Harry'ego i Louisa.

      Mają dzisiaj jeszcze jeden wywiad, jutro robią wywiad z Rolling Stone, a następnego dnia sesję zdjęciową na okładkę. Amerykańska część ich ujawnienia się zostanie podsumowana w wywiadzie telewizyjnym dla E!, gdzie będzie tylko on i Harry, zanim wrócą z powrotem do Londynu, gdzie czekać będzie ich jeszcze więcej wywiadów, bez wątpienia. Louis wie tylko, że mają wywiad na żywo z Grahamem Nortonem w jego piątkowym wieczornym programie, co będzie ich pierwszym wywiadem na żywo; wszystko inne jest pod ścisłym rozkazem nie publikowania aż do wyznaczonej daty. 

      Ich teledysk ma mieć premierę za kilka godzin i Louis jest optymistyczny, myśląc o odbiorze, który na szczęście jak dotąd był dobry. Teledysk jest ładny, tak sądzi, kolekcja materiałów filmowych z lat wstecz, ułożonych chronologicznie od X Factora do teraz; zawierająca także sporo prywatnych filmów chłopców, bez edytowania przyjaźni Harry'ego i Louisa i także zawierająca filmik z procesu nagrywania nowego albumu. Wszystko zostało razem pięknie połączone i daje wspaniały wgląd w ich prawdziwe relacje. Louis robi się nostalgiczny za każdym razem, gdy to widzi. To pokazuje, jakie powinno być "This Is Us" w jego opinii.

      Odbiór ich ujawnienia się także ogólnie był dobry, teraz, gdy minęły już dwa dni. Świat jest innym miejscem od czasu, gdy zaczęli zespół. Nie to, że wszystko jest pokryte w tęczy i brokacie, ale jest znacznie mniej gwałtownych reakcji niż Louis oczekiwał. Nie to, że są całkowicie wolni. Ich powiadomieniom na Twitterze daleko do całkowitego poparcia. Louis wie, że jest więcej niż kilku ludzi, którzy otwarcie wyrażają swoje obrzydzenie tym, kim jest ich dwójka i że jest także mnóstwo dawnych fanów, którzy czują się okłamani i zdradzeni. Nie bez powodu, naprawdę.

      Ale wydaje się, że zyskali też sporo nowego wsparcia. Liczba obserwujących na ich twitterach pięła się stale w górę i jeśli słuchać Simona Jonesa, sporo ludzi wyrażało zainteresowanie nimi w mediach społecznościowych, w świetle ich nowej piosenki i ujawnieniu seksualności i związku Harry'ego i Louisa.

      Ostatecznie, mogło pójść znacznie gorzej.  

      W tej chwili siedzą na kanapie naprzeciw kobiety koło trzydziestki. Jest z jakiegoś magazynu czy coś, Louis poważnie nie jest pewien, gubiąc się już dawno temu w indywidualnych pracodawcach reporterów. Wymęczyli pytania na temat albumu, chociaż, szczerze, Louis mógłby prawdopodobnie mówić o tym przez całe dnie, a wywiad powoli zmierza do pytań o ich związek. To coś, na co kobieta czekała przez cały wywiad, Louis może to stwierdzić. Nie może jej winić, to soczysty temat, mimo wszystko. I jeśli to pomoże zespołowi, cóż...

      Są nagrywani, prawdopodobnie po to, by wrzucić to na różne strony razem z artykułem, więc Louis stale jest świadomy swojego języka ciała. Ma rękę przerzuconą przez oparcie kanapy, łagodnie opierając ją o ramię Harry’ego. Harry pochyla się lekko ku niemu, z dłonią wygodnie ułożoną na jego kolanie. To wystarczająco miłe. I też dziwne, bycie tak uczuciowym z Harrym podczas wywiadu, właściwie bycie zachęconym do kontaktowania się ze sobą, do czułych uśmiechów, patrzenia na siebie z czymś, co Internet nazwał jako „heart eyes”, ale Louis naprawdę może myśleć tylko o tym, że to jego normalny wzrok dla Harry’ego. To nieco niedorzeczne, ale także bardzo zabawne.

\- Więc, Harry, Louis. – Kobieta mówi, znów przyciągając uwagę Louisa. – Zaskoczyliście cały świat na Teen Choice Awards, przyjeżdżając razem, trzymając się za ręce, czyż nie? I teraz oficjalnie potwierdziliście wasz związek. Jakie są reakcje?

\- Całkiem dobre, tak – mówi Harry, pochylając lekko głowę, by uśmiechnąć się do Louisa. – Tak, mam na myśli, byliśmy tym nieco podenerwowani, wiesz? Ale ludzie jak dotąd byli bardzo mili i, tak, to naprawdę, jak, dobre, móc być po prostu sobą....

\- Bez stałego oglądania się za ramię lub stałego myślenia o tym, by wszystko wyglądało platonicznie. – Kontynuuje Louis, odwzajemniając uśmiech Harry’ego, zanim spogląda z powrotem na dziennikarkę. – Jest lepiej niż mieliśmy na to nadzieję.

\- Cóż, myślę, że wszyscy się ze mną zgodzą, kiedy powiem, że cieszymy się z waszego powodu – mówi, uśmiechając się szczerze.

\- Dobrze mówi! – Niall woła z uśmiechem, wywołując śmiech.

\- Racja. – Dziennikarka kontynuuje, zerkając na swoje notatki. – Komunikat prasowy nie zaoferował wielu informacji ponad to, że jesteście razem, więc może moglibyście powiedzieć nam trochę o tym, jak długo jesteście parą, jak to się wydarzyło i w ogóle?

\- Cóż, to już rok – zaczyna Louis.

\- Tak. – Kontynuuje Harry. – Pomimo tego, w co wierzy większość, nie byliśmy ze sobą aż do jakiegoś szóstego miesiąca naszej przerwy, co, jak wiem, musi być szokiem dla wielu ludzi...

\- Ach, tak. Tak zwane Larry Stylinson shippers. Wielka liczba waszej bazy fanów, która wierzyła, że wasza dwójka była zaangażowana w związek od X Factora.

\- Dokładnie. – Przytakuje Louis. – I my rozumiemy dlaczego tak myśleli. Zawsze byliśmy bardzo blisko, bardzo uczuciowi. Łatwo było dojść do takiego wniosku.

\- Ale wtedy nie było między waszą dwójką żadnych romantycznych uczuć? – Kobieta przesłuchuje, pochylając się lekko do przodu.

      Harry odchrząkuje.

\- Cóż – mówi, patrząc na swoje kolana. – Myślę, wiesz, że zawsze byłem zakochany w Lou... to, cóż, nie wiem, to po prostu zawsze tam było? Jak jakaś część mnie? Ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie myślałem, że mam szansę, jeśli mam być szczery. Tak, więc... czasami wydaje się, jakbym kochał go całe moje życie. To nieco jak sen, móc mieć go teraz, móc nazwać go moim. – Spogląda wtedy w górę, przyłapując oczy Louisa z olśniewającym uśmiechem i Louis nie wie co zrobić. Nie może zrobić nic poza uśmiechem, czułym i łagodnym, bo co miałby na to powiedzieć? Harry jest wyśmienitym aktorem, dziennikarka je mu z ręki.

\- A ty, Louis?

      Louis odwraca wzrok od Harry’ego i zwraca swoją uwagę na kobietę przed nimi.

\- Cóż, nie, ja... miałem ciężki czas z pogodzeniem się ze swoją seksualnością, więc naprawdę nie cieszyła mnie myśl, że Harry mógłby być kimś więcej, niż moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Teraz poniekąd chciałbym to cofnąć, chciałbym móc spędzić z nim kilka ostatnich lat, nawet jeśli to miałoby być w ukryciu.

\- To kolejna rzecz, której wielu ludzi jest ciekawych – wasza seksualność. Nie proszę, byście się zaszufladkowali, ale jestem ciekawa o wiele publicznych związków, w które byłeś zaangażowany, Harry i o twoją długoletnią dziewczynę, Louis.

\- Z kobietami, z którymi byłem łączony, zawsze byłem tylko przyjaciółmi. – Oświadcza Harry, patrząc prosto na dziennikarkę, gdy mówi powoli, ale jasno. – To nigdy nie było nic, poza wzajemnym PR-em. Zawsze byłem bardzo świadomy swojej seksualności; tego, że nie jestem romantycznie ani seksualnie zainteresowany kobietami.

\- Więc wiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem, kiedy byłeś w X Factorze?

\- Tak, mniej więcej, mam na myśli, wciąż byłem bardzo młoty, tak? Więc sądzę, że nie skreślałem możliwości, że mogę spotkać dziewczynę i uznać ją za atrakcyjną i nie byłem przed nikim ujawniony, ale, cóż, to się nie stało. Mam na myśli, nigdy nie spotkałem kobiety, która by mnie pociągała. Ja, cóż, poznałem Louisa? To było całkiem natychmiastowe potwierdzenie. Byłem w nim zakochany mniej więcej odkąd miałem szesnaście lat.

      Louis zaciska uścisk na ramieniu Harry’ego, a młodszy chłopak wtula się w niego. To taka wiarygodna historia, nic w porównaniu z Eleanor, gdzie mieli siedem tysięcy różnych wersji tego jak i kiedy się poznali, a Louis nigdy nie mógł nadążyć za tym, co było oficjalne.

\- A co z tobą, Louis? Byłeś w trzyletnim związku z kobietą, czyż nie?

      Louis wewnętrznie przewraca oczami, bo kobieta, która twierdziła, że nie chce, by się szufladkowali, właśnie do tego dąży.

\- Cóż, byłem w związku z Eleanor przez kilka miesięcy, tak. – Harry ściska jego udo. – Um, głównie, myślę, że dlatego, że tak trudno mi się było z tym wszystkim pogodzić, a El jest uroczą dziewczyną. Ale, tak, kilka miesięcy, a potem zerwaliśmy. I poniekąd utrzymywaliśmy pozory dalszego związku, bo tak bardzo przypatrywano się mojemu związkowi z Harrym i wszyscy starali się przykleić mi etykietkę, kiedy ja ledwo sam wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje i wciąż starałem się pogodzić z faktem, że jestem zainteresowany tylko facetami.

\- I oto jesteście. – Reporterka uśmiecha się. – Co za podróż, co? Było sporo spekulacji o tym, że przestaliście być przyjaciółmi przed waszą przerwą, bo rzadko byliście razem fotografowani...

\- Tak. – Potwierdza Louis. – Wtedy poproszono nas, byśmy nie pokazywali się razem publicznie.

\- Ale nigdy się nie pokłóciliście?

\- Nigdy. – Harry kręci głową.

\- Ale z cała pewnością to musiało być trudne, być zakochanym w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, Harry?

\- Oczywiście – mówi Harry, a Louis przesuwa rękę z jego ramienia, by zamiast tego chwycić jego dłoń. – Tak, oczywiście, przez większość czasu to było okropne. To bolało, patrzenie, jak Louis się męczy, ale także... mam na myśli, alternatywa była o wiele gorsza, wiesz? Jak, kiedy to sprowadzało się do tego, to było jasne: wolałem mieć Louisa jako swojego najlepszego przyjaciela niż nie mieć go w cale. To wciąż wydaje się takie niepojętne, że mogę z nim być naprawdę.

      Louis ściska jego dłoń raz jeszcze i pochyla się, by pocałować go w czoło. Harry wtula się w niego, wypuszczając głęboki oddech. Louis nie ma pojęcia skąd to przyszło, ale wydaje się takie szczere, a dziennikarka połyka to jak ktoś, kto spędził dni bez wody na pustyni.

\- Ostatnio byliście bardzo publiczni jeśli chodzi o wasz romans. – Kontynuuje, wyraźnie świadoma czasu i listy pytań, które ma nadzieję zadać. – Nawet przed ujawnieniem się, byliście przyłapani, wyglądając na bliskich sobie. I tweetowaliście całkiem sporo, publikowaliście zdjęcia. Skąd ten nagły wzrost aktywności po byciu ze sobą tak długo?

\- Cóż, staraliśmy się ukryć to, że jesteśmy ze sobą związani przez jakiś rok i, cóż, to po prostu miłe, móc niczego nie ukrywać. Kocham Harry’ego bardziej niż cokolwiek i nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że wie o tym świat. Chcę być szczery odnośnie tego, co do niego czuję. – Louis wzrusza ramionami, starając się wyglądać nonszalancko.

\- Tak. – Zgadza się Harry. – Mam na myśli, myślę, że to po prostu sprowadza się do faktu, że już dłużej nie musimy się ukrywać. Jak, kiedy przez tak długi czas były ograniczenia odnośnie tego, jak bardzo możesz kontaktować się publicznie ze swoim chłopakiem, myślę, że to po prostu miłe, móc zrobić dokładnie to, co chcesz, bez zastanawiania się nad każdym krokiem.

\- Po prostu staramy się być jak każda inna para. To miłe. – Podsumowuje Louis.

\- Są nieznośni – śmieje się Zayn. – Nie można ich znieść.

\- Chorobliwie zakochani. – Wtrąca Niall.

\- Przyprawiający o mdłości. – Zgadza się Liam, kiwając poważnie głową.

      Dziennikarka obraca się do pozostałych chłopaków.

\- A jak to wyglądało z waszej perspektywy, jako tych, którzy są najbliżej Louisa i Harry’ego?

\- Cóż – mówi Liam, uśmiechając się do nich. – To naprawdę miło, widzieć, że znaleźli w sobie szczęście, nie ważne, jak naiwnie to brzmi. Wszyscy widzieliśmy jak ciężko było im udawać, że nie są przyjaciółmi, więc to miłe, widzieć ich takimi teraz. Razem, szczęśliwych. Szczęśliwszych niż kiedykolwiek ich widziałem, prawdopodobnie.

\- Tak. – Zgadza się Niall. – Mam na myśli, ja zawsze myślałem, że do siebie pasują, więc wiele razy chciałem im powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem?”.

      Dziennikarka śmieje się, wyraźnie oczarowana Niallem tak, jak reszta świata.

\- A czy jest inaczej, teraz, gdy są razem? Myślicie, że to zmieniło dynamikę zespołu?

\- Cóż, nie sądzę, by była duża różnica - mówi Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. - Mam na myśli, oni wciąż zachowują się przy nas mniej więcej tak samo, jak wcześniej, tylko teraz za każdym razem dotykają się i komunikują, jest jakby dodana warstwa zażyłości i...

\- I teraz też się całują! - Przerywa Niall, a jego twarz przełamuje się w ogromnym uśmiechu.

\- No tak. - Zgadza się Zayn. - Ale, naprawdę, wciąż są Harrym i Louisem, to nie tak, że traktują nas inaczej. I pomimo tego co możesz myśleć, oni wiedzą jak i kiedy być profesjonalistami.

\- Po prostu cieszymy się ich szczęściem. - Liam stwierdza z uśmiechem. - I nie możemy doczekać się nowego albumu i trasy. To będzie naprawdę świetne, móc robić to wszystko bez ukrywania żadnych sekretów ani nic w tym stylu. Naprawdę, po prostu czekamy na dobrą zabawę w swoim gronie, tak, jak to było, zanim wszystko zrobiło się zbyt skomplikowane.

      Dziennikarka uśmiecha się, zanim nawiązuje kontakt wzrokowy z kimś za nimi i przytakuje. Louis zakłada, że to znaczy, że wywiad dobiega końca.

\- W porządku, chłopcy, ostatnie pytanie. Louis i Harry, to od mojej koleżanki, obiecałam je zadać; jak macie się zapisanych w swoich kontaktach?

      Louis wypuszcza zaskoczony śmiech, wcale tego nie oczekując.

\- Cóż - mówi, szczerząc się. - Myślę, że zaskoczę teraz wielu ludzi, ale Haz jest właściwie tylko emotką banana w moim telefonie.

\- Hmm. - Harry mruczy w zgodzie. - Niemal chciałbym teraz, by Louis był czymś niedorzecznie żenującym, ale u mnie jest tylko emotką piłki nożnej. Trzeba to trzymać w tajemnicy, wiecie?

\- Może powinniśmy to zmienić, co, kochany? Co myślisz o babycheeks?

      Harry śmieje się, a jego oczy skrzą.

\- Nie wiem. Ja skłaniam się do snugglebum, jeśli chodzi o ciebie...

\- Och, na litość Boską. - Liam jęczy, a potem odwraca się do dziennikarki. - Zobacz co zaczęłaś!

\- Wybaczcie chłopcy - chichocze. - Chętnie bym to kontynuowała, ale obawiam się, że mój czas się kończy, więc musimy skończyć. Miło było z wami rozmawiać, nie mogę doczekać się usłyszenia waszego nowego albumu.

      Jest sporo hałasu po jej słowach, gdy rejestratory dźwięku i obrazu zostają wyłączone, a ekipa zaczyna się pakować, a oni dziękują dziennikarce za wywiad. Louis odchyla się na kanapie i Harry wtula się, zwijając obok niego, by jeszcze lepiej dopasować się do ciała Louisa.

\- Myślałem, że moglibyśmy pójść na plażę? - Harry mamrocze z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego piersi. - Mógłbyś poserfować. Jeśli być chciał.

\- Hmm. - Louis mruczy, zerkając kątem oka na dziennikarkę. Kobieta obserwuje ich z kiepsko ukrytą ciekawością. Cóż. - To brzmi miło, kochanie. Dzisiaj? Teraz?

\- Tak - mówi Harry, podnosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa. - Pogoda jest ładna.

\- Prawda. - Louis zgadza się, zanim pochyla głowę, chwytając usta Harry'ego w lekkim pocałunku.

      Jeśli młodszy mężczyzna jest zaskoczony, nie okazuje tego. Wszystko, co Louis otrzymuje w odpowiedzi to czuły uśmiech i kolejne, szybie cmoknięcie. To prawdopodobnie powinno być dziwne, całowanie Harry'ego. Powinno być, ale nie jest. Jest w tym jakaś pewne obeznanie, połączenie i zażyłość, której Louis nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Co nie ma żądnego sensu. To nie ma żadnego sensu, bo całowali się mniej niż kilka razy, a nie są sobą nawet romantycznie zainteresowani. A jednak całowanie Harry'ego jest niemal tak naturalne i łatwe, jak oddychanie.

      Nie całowali się od after party i nie rozmawiali o tym od tamtego poranka, ale. Cóż. Zgodzili się zrobić to, kiedy to wydawało się naturalne i gdyby byli w prawdziwym związku, Louis zrobiłby to wtedy, a z dziennikarką, patrzącą na nich jak jastrząb, Louis myśli, że to usprawiedliwione. Poza tym, to nie tak, że Harry narzeka.


	13. Rozdział VI, część II

 

       Dwadzieścia minut później, Louis znajduje się na miejscu pasażera w białym Mercedesie Harry'ego, jadąc na plażę. Jak się okazuje, Harry miał zapakowaną torbę w bagażniku, mając wszystko, czego potrzebowali; zostawiając Louisowi tylko wypożyczenie deski surfingowej. Przebiegły chłopak.

      Louis jest całkowicie za tego rodzaju spontanicznymi wycieczkami, kochając to, jak mogą po prostu podjąć decyzję i jechać. Razem. Być razem publicznie, Boże; Louis wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że to prawda. To wydaje się takie nierealne, po tak długim czasie braku możliwości robienia czegokolwiek razem poza ich domami.

      Milczą w czasie jazdy, pozwalając radiu wypełnić ciszę, gdy Harry manewruje przez ulice Los Angeles. Louis czuje się dość zadowolony, naprawdę; pogoda jest ładna, a towarzystwo świetne, wywiad poszedł lepiej, niż oczekiwał. Wkrótce będą z powrotem w Londynie, a on jest całkiem pewien, że będą mieli przynajmniej kilka dni wolnego, zanim nadejdzie czas na wywiad z europejskimi dziennikarzami. To prawdopodobnie największe ujawnienie się dwudziestegopierwszego wieku, więc Louis rozumie, dlaczego nagle wszyscy chcą przeprowadzić wywiad, zrobić zdjęcie, zdobyć cytat.

\- Mogą tam być paparazzi - mówi Harry, gdy zatrzymuje się na miejscu parkingowym, wyrywając Louisa z zamyślenia. Louis skupia na nim swoją uwagę, przesuwając się, by spojrzeć na niego. - Ja nie zadzwoniłem do nich czy... _Nie zrobiłbym tego_. Ale. cóż, byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby nie było tu przynajmniej jednego...

\- To w porządku. - Louis zapewnia go, wyciągając rękę, by pogładzić go po udzie. - Będę po prostu musiał nałożyć maskę chłopaka. Nie martw się, skarbie.

      Harry uśmiecha się i przytakuje, a jego ramiona opadają lekko.

\- Racja. - Oddycha. - Racja. Zatem chodźmy, tak?

\- Tak. - Louis potwierdza, wysiadając z samochodu.

      Poprawia okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nosie, rozglądając się. Jest tutaj pięknie, o wiele inaczej niż w deszczowym Londynie, ale wie, że pomimo słońca i palm, żółtych plaż i błękitnej wody, to nigdy nie będzie jak dom.

\- Hej - mówi cicho Harry, rozglądając się, by zobaczyć, czy jest ktoś w zasięgu słuchu. - To prawdopodobnie zły moment, by to wyciągać, um... ale, cóż, myślałem o tym wcześniej, Lou... mam na myśli... ja tylko... co zrobimy, kiedy wrócimy do domu?

      Louis marszczy brwi, zmieszany.

\- Kiedy wrócimy do domu?

\- Tak, mam na myśli. Po prostu. Jak, jesteśmy ze sobą rok, tak? To... mam na myśli. Taka jest historia, prawda? I zamieszkalibyśmy razem, no nie, gdyby to była prawda... po prostu, cóż, co zrobimy?

      Och. _Och._ Cóż, szczerze, Louis tego nie rozważał. To nie tak, że technicznie paparazzi i fani znali by prawdę, gdyby powiedzieli im, że mieszkają razem, nie robiąc tego. Ale. Cóż, fani nie są jedynymi, których muszą nabrać - jest rodzina Louisa i wielu ich przyjaciół, ludzi takich jak Ben i James Corden, i Nick, który zdecydowanie byłby podejrzliwy, gdyby wpadł do nich i nie znalazł niczego, co wskazywało by, że ten drugi też tu mieszka. To, cóż, to skomplikowana sieć, którą plotą i im bliżej będą prawdy, tym lepiej. Jest mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że zostaną przyłapani na kłamstwie, co byłoby fatalne. Zdecydowanie oznaczałoby koniec zespołu. Koniec ich karier. Bez wątpienia.

\- Cóż. - Louis mówi powoli, ważąc swoje słowa, zanim się ozywa. - Zgaduję... mam na myśli, za cztery miesiące jedziemy w trasę... umm, moglibyśmy... zgaduję, że do tego czasu moglibyśmy zamieszkać razem. Jeśli chcesz? Wtedy będziemy pewni, że nikt nie będzie podejrzliwy.

      Harry jest cicho przez chwilę i Louis spędza trzy okropne sekundy, zastanawiając się, czy może to całkowicie źle zrozumiał. Potem chłopak uśmiecha się. Louis mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Mógł.

\- Tak, to miałoby najwięcej sensu, prawda? Też byłoby miłe. Mam na myśli, ja... cóż, poniekąd tęskniłem za mieszkaniem z tobą. Tak. Więc, miłe, tak. Chciałbym tego.

      Louis przytakuje i uśmiecha się.

\- Zatem świetnie. U mnie? To ma największy sens, prawda? Jak, podejrzewam, że w przeciągu ostatniego roku był u ciebie Grimshaw? To byłoby boleśnie oczywiste, że w tamtym czasie nigdy u ciebie nie mieszkałem. Możemy powiedzieć, że zatrzymałeś swoje mieszkanie by zachować pozory.

      Harry uśmiecha się, gdy chwyta torbę z tylnego siedzenia.

\- Ma sens - mówi. - A ty nie masz nic przeciwko? Temu, bym się wprowadził? Jesteś pewny?

      Louis śmieje się i biodrem szturcha Harry'ego, gdy ten do niego podchodzi.

\- Stary, dostanę z tego dobre towarzystwo i prawdziwe jedzenie. Każdy wygrywa, czyż nie? Nie mogę narzekać.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że chcesz mnie tylko dla moich zdolności kucharskich. - Harry śmieje się, gdy idą w stronę plaży, chcąc znaleźć jakieś miejsce by się przebrać i wypożyczyć deskę dla Louisa.

\- To i dla twoich zdolności do zrobienia prania. - Louis przytakuje i łączy ich palce.

      Harry patrzy w dół na ich dłonie, a potem na Louisa, z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Jest piękny, myśli Louis; to tak, jakby ta cała gra z udawaniem jakoś pozwoliła Harry'emu być bardziej sobą publicznie co, jak przypuszcza, ma sens, odkąd nie musi dłużej ukrywać dużej części tego, kim jest. To tak, jakby był szczęśliwszy, bardziej zrelaksowany, nie czując żadnego stresu ze strony PR-u.

      To odbijało się na Louisie.

      To nie było nic jak z Eleanor, nic, jak myślał, że będzie. A teraz zamieszkają razem, całują się i trzymają za ręce, i to wydaje się takie naturalne. Jak, Louis wie, że nie są w sobie zakochani, wie, że nie są w prawdziwym związku, ale nigdy nie czuł takiej łatwości z inną osobą, nigdy wcześniej nie poznał nikogo, kto pozwalał mu być w stu procentach sobą. Mogą nie być zakochani, ale Harry jest najważniejszą osobą w życiu Louisa.

      To miłe, widzieć go takim szczęśliwym. To miłe, myśleć, że może Louis odegrał dużą rolę w sprawieniu, że jest szczęśliwy.

      Louis zawsze czuł tak, jakby było wiele złych konotacji związanych z ujawnieniem się, zawsze oczekiwał, że to będzie okropne, ale... nie jest. Naprawdę, nie jest. W ujawnieniu się nie ma niczego, co sprawiło, że jego życie jest gorsze niż przedtem, nic, co mogłoby sprawić, by żałował tej decyzji. Praktycznie jest szczęśliwszy teraz, niż był wcześniej.

      Dzięki Harry'emu. To zawsze jest dzięki Harry'em, nieprawdaż?

\- Pójdę kupić nam coś do picia - mówi Harry, gdy dochodzą do plaży. - Jak zdobędziesz swoją deskę, spotkamy się przy przebieralni, tak?

      Louis przytakuje i obejmuje biodro Harry'ego dłonią.

\- Brzmi dobrze.

      Wznosi się w tym samym czasie, gdy Harry się pochyla, a ich usta spotykają się na krótką chwilę. To dziwne, to takie normalne. Takie instynktowne. To powinno być dziwne, całować swojego najlepszego kumpla, prawda? Louis zdecydowanie myśli, że to powinno być dziwne. Ale nie jest. To, nie ma na to wytłumaczenia, Louis nie może znaleźć powodu ani sprawić, by to miało sens, ale, cóż, jest jak jest. Jednak to miłe, to nie jest coś, co jest między nimi niezręczne. Jeśli mogą wpaść w rutynę z całowaniem, kiedy to konieczne, z całą pewnością mogą znów przestać, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas.

      Także, Harry znakomicie się całuje, więc. To nie tak, że będą się pieprzyć. To tylko niewinne pocałunki między kumplami. Dla biznesu. Nie ma powodu do obaw. Żadnego.

      Louis szybko wypożycza deskę surfingową z małego sklepu; Harry już spakował piankę Louisa, którą miał w LA od lat; zanim skierował się do kolejki małych, stalowych budek rozstawionych na plaży, by można się przebrać. Szybko znajduje Harry'ego - młodszy chłopak siedzi na piasku przed jedną z budek, czekając na niego. Ma torbę z ich strojami przy jednym boku i plastikową siatkę z, jak Louis zakłada, piciem i przekąskami z drugiej strony. Wstaje, kiedy widzi Louisa, posyła mu uśmiech i wskazuje na przebieralnie za sobą, co Louis przyjmuje jako oznakę tego, że jest pusta i gotowa na nich.

      Wchodzą razem, szybko przebierając się w kąpielówki, a Louis zakłada na siebie piankę do nurkowania.

\- Widziałem tu kilku paparazzi, jestem pewien - mówi Harry, zanim wychodzą i, cóż, jeśli ktoś wie, jak wyglądają paparazzi, to zdecydowanie Harry. - Pewnie Cameron Diaz tu teraz surfuje, więc zgaduję, że pewnie my też zostaniemy sfotografowani.

      Louis przytakuje i uśmiecha się, by uspokoić Harry'ego. Wydaje się, że młodszy chłopak martwi się, jeśli chodzi o Louisa i paparazzi, musząc pamiętać jak nienawidził tego z Eleanor lub kiedy tylko cały zespół był razem.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko - mówi, ponieważ to jest prawda. _Jest_. - Nie mam nic przeciwko kiedy to my, Harry. To nie było takie złe, naprawdę. Mam na myśli... – Poprawia się. – Oni wszyscy są bandą dupków, ale było okej. Nie musisz się martwić cały czas. Rozumiem, że to jest częścią tego, bycie fotografowanym. Ogromną częścią. Praktycznie w tym jest cały cel. Jest w porządku.

      Harry przytakuje i pochyla głowę, uśmiechając się. Wydaje się być udobruchany zapewnieniem Louisa, więc chłopak liczy to jako wygraną.

      Wychodzą z przebieralni i znajdują sobie ustronną część plaży, gdzie Harry rozkłada wielkie plażowe ręczniki, podczas gdy Louis przygotowuje się do surfowania. Fale są ładne, nie takie, jakich doświadczał w Australii w czasie trasy Up All Night, ale i tak dobre. Minęły wieki odkąd ostatni raz surfował, więc to po prostu świetne, znów być wśród fal.

      Nie jest całkowicie pewien jak długo to robi, ale trwa tak dopóki jego ciało nie boli, a on jest całkowicie wymęczony. Dryfuje na desce, kiedy spogląda na brzeg i widzi Harry'ego, stojącego przy wodzie, z założonym tył na przód snapbackiem i parą okularów przeciwsłonecznych, chroniących oczy przed ostrym słońcem LA. Uśmiecha się i macha do niego, gdy widzi, że Louis na niego patrzy. Louis odmachuje i decyduje się podpłynąć do chłopaka i dołączyć do niego na plaży. Podnosi swoją deskę i niesie ją pod pachą przez resztę drogi, mrużąc lekko oczy przez słońce.

\- Hej, kochanie - mówi, gdy Harry znajduje się w zasięgu głosu.

      Odpowiedzią Harry'ego jest uśmiech, gdy sięga do niego, by podszedł bliżej.

\- Hej - mamrocze, a ciepła dłoń znajduje się na policzku Louisa, przyciągając go do pocałunku.

      Ten trwa dłużej niż pozostałe, które dziś dzielili, ich usta stapiają się razem, poruszając powoli. Po chwili Harry odsuwa się, tylko po to, by całować szczękę Louisa, poruszając się w stronę jego ucha. Ręka Louisa, ta, w której nie trzyma deski, odnalazła swoją drogę do zagłębienia w talii Harry'ego, układając się wygodnie na nagiej skórze.

\- Jest tutaj paparazzi. - Harry mamrocze do jego ucha, jak w jakimś filmie szpiegowskim.

      Louis musi powstrzymać się przed rozejrzeniem wokół, by zlokalizować wspomnianego paparazzo. Zamiast tego przesuwa dłoń, by objąć policzek Harry'ego, odwracając lekko jego głowę i znów łącząc ich usta.

\- Okej - mówi, kiedy się odsuwa. - Zatem lepiej dajmy mu coś, o czym mógłby napisać.

      Harry śmieje się i pochyla się, by znów cmoknąć go w usta.

\- Odłóż swoją deskę, skarbie. Ja przygotuję jakieś przekąski, by były gotowe, gdy wrócisz. Możemy poleżeć trochę na słońcu, zanim pójdziemy.

      Louis przytakuje ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Jesteś prawdziwą gospodynią domową, no nie? - Dokucza, ciągnąc lekko za jeden z loczków, wystających spod czapki Harry'ego.

      Harry kręci głową, uśmiechając się szeroko i cofa się.

\- Po prostu zrób co mówię. - Uśmiecha się.

      Louis przytakuje, a jego uśmiech się poszerza.

\- Tak, kochanie.

      Czule kręcąc głową, Harry obraca się i wraca tam, gdzie rozstawił ich rzeczy. Louis zwraca deskę do sklepu tak szybko, jak może, zanim wraca do chłopaka. Jego włosy są mokre i nie może doczekać się, aż wyjdzie z pianki, więc im szybciej, tym lepiej, naprawdę. Odpycha włosy do tyłu jedną ręką, starając się odgarnąć mokre pasma z twarzy, a kiedy spogląda lekko w lewo, w końcu zauważa paparazzo, o którym mówił Harry. Siedzi wygodnie w pobliżu, chociaż wystarczająco daleko, by nie być w zasięgu słuchu. Ma swój aparat poniekąd ukryty pod ręcznikiem. Kiedy Louis patrzy z powrotem na Harry'ego, widzi, że młodszy mężczyzna trzyma swój telefon, wycelowany w Louisa, wyglądając, jakby robił zdjęcie. Louis kręci czule głową, pokonując ostatnie metry i opadając na swój ręcznik.

      Odpina swoją piankę i ściąga z tułowia, odsłaniając pierś, zanim obraca się do Harry'ego.

\- Znów o mnie tweetowałeś? - pyta, sięgając, by wziąć własny telefon z torby.

\- Może - mówi Harry, szczerząc się.

      Louis kręci głową w czułym rozdrażnieniu.

\- Skończysz, otrzymując zażalenia, Haz. Ludzie nie chcą być stale zasypywani moją brzydką gębą.

      Harry marszczy brwi i kręci głową.

\- Nie jest brzydka - mówi, sprawiając, że Louis chichocze.

      Starszy chłopak otwiera twittera na swoim telefonie i widzi najnowszy tweet Harry'ego, wysłany zaledwie minutę temu.

 

 (@Harry_Styles  
Little surfer little one, made my heart come all undone)

 

  
  
(Dołączone zdjęcie Louisa na plaży w piance surferskiej)

 

      Louis unosi na niego brew, całkowicie nie pod wrażeniem.

\- _Surfer Girl_ , Harry? Poważnie?

      Harry szczerzy się i wzrusza ramionami, zanim zaczyna otwierać różne pudełeczka z różnym jedzeniem, sprawiając, że Louis uświadamia sobie właśnie jak głodny jest.

\- To The Beach Boys, Louis. Czego tu nie kochać?

      Louis ma ochotę zanucić kilka linijek z _Wouldn't It Be Nice_ , ale ostatecznie przewraca oczami, zanim zabiera truskawkę z pudełka, które Harry właśnie otworzył i wrzuca ją do ust.

      Rozmawiają leniwie o ich dniu, gdy jedzą, a potem o następnych kilku dniach i o tym, by przenieść niektóre rzeczy Harry’ego do domu Louisa. Obaj leżą na boku, twarzą zwróceni do siebie, z pudełkami z jedzeniem i piciem pomiędzy nimi. Louis nie jest pewien jaki kąt ma na nich paparazzo, ale t tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, bo to poniekąd musi być stałe zachowanie, kiedy nie są w swoim własnym domu. To była jedna z wielu rzeczy, które skompromitowały Louisa i Eleanor najbardziej, fakt, że było pełno ujęć, gdzie byli oddaleni od siebie o trzy kroki, gdy tylko myśleli, że nie byli w zasięgu paparazzi i fanów.

      Więc karmi Harry’ego truskawkami i rozsmarowuje marchewką sos guacamole na jego nosie, tylko po to, by nachylić się i scałować to z niego, podczas gdy chłopak się śmieje. Harry odpłaca się, próbując wsunąć pałeczkę chlebową do jego nosa; Louisowi udaje się zamiast tego złapać ją w usta, biorąc wielki, okropny gryz.

      Kiedy kończą jeść, Harry przewraca się na plecy i rozciąga leniwie w popołudniowym słońcu. Wygina plecy, przyciągając uwagę do opalonej skóry swojej piersi i brzucha. Louis pozostaje na swoim boku, patrząc na niego z czułym uśmiechem, dopóki młodszy chłopak ponownie nie skupia się na nim.

\- Chcesz wejść do wody, zanim będziemy wracać? – pyta z wielkimi, zaciekawionymi oczami.

      Louis przytakuje i wstaje, by całkowicie wydostać się ze swojej pianki. Zostaje w kąpielówkach, które Harry zabrał dla niego i kiedy rozgląda się po otoczeniu, porzuca swoją piankę na piasku, chociaż wie, że będzie się za to później nienawidził; odnajduje Harry’ego stojącego w pobliżu i patrzącego na niego. Wyciąga w jego stronę rekę, najwyraźniej również gotowy, ale Louis kręci głową.

      Szalony pomysł przychodzi do niego i uśmiecha się pogodnie do Harry’ego.

\- Ścigamy się? – pyta, czekając chwilę, by zobaczyć zrozumienie na twarzy chłopaka, zanim biegnie w dół plaży, w stronę oceanu.

\- Hej! – Słyszy śmiech Harry’ego za sobą, gdy chłopak go goni.

      Śmiech Louisa jest głośny i czysty, niekontrolowany i prawdziwy. Pierwszy dociera do wody. Jest chłodniejsza, teraz, gdy nie ma pianki, będącej barierą między jego ciałem a chłodną wodą, ale jest do zniesienia. Poniekąd miła, naprzeciw jego spieczonej słońcem skóry.

      Harry jest tuż za nim i obejmuje Louisa w talii, podnosząc go i okręcając się, głośno oskarżając go o oszustwo.

      Louis fałszuje sapnięcie, gdy Harry odstawia go z powrotem i obraca się, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Ręce Harry’ego wciąż go obejmują i Louis przesuwa swoje, by lekko obejmowały chłopaka za szyję.

\- Nie oszukiwałem – mówi.

      Harry przyciąga go odrobinę bliżej.

\- Oszukiwałeś – mówi.

      Woda sięga im do pasa, fale rozbijają się wokół nich. Przez sekundę obaj są cicho, patrząc sobie w oczy, stojąc tak bardzo, bardzo blisko. Potem Harry mamrocze:

\- Pocałuję cię teraz.

      A jedyną odpowiedzią Louisa jest przyciągnięcie go bliżej za szyję.

      Jedna z jego dłoni ześlizguje się z karku Harry’ego, by objąć jego policzek, podczas gdy druga wplątuje się w mokre loki. Dłonie Harry’ego przesuwają się w górę klatki piersiowej Louisa, by ująć jego głowę i w pewnym momencie jego język wsuwa się w usta starszego chłopaka.

      Louis przesuwa swoim językiem przez zęby Harry’ego, zanim spotyka się z językiem chłopaka, ciągnąc lekko za jego loki, wydobywając jęk z jego ust. Louis musi powstrzymać się od zadowolonego uśmieszku, zamiast tego koncentrując się na dalszym całowaniu.

      Kiedy ostatecznie się odsuwają w potrzebie powietrza, Louis nie jest pewien jak długo tak stali. Wciąż są blisko, wciąż trzymając się w wodzie, czoło przy czole.

\- Dobrze się całujesz. – Harry mamrocze, a chociaż oczy Louisa są zamknięte, może dosłownie usłyszeć uśmiech w jego głosie.

      Decyduje się odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Ty też nie jesteś zły.

\- To nie... – Harry zaczyna. – To nie zrujnuje niczego? Prawda? Nas. Całowanie, no wiesz?

      Louis poświęca chwilę, nim odpowiada.

\- Nie sądzę. Mam na mysli, cóż, jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, H. Całowanie cię jest miłe i w ogóle, ale to tylko całowanie. Obaj wiemy, że to tylko całowanie, nie ma w tym żadnego konfliktu interesów czy coś. To naprawdę nie musi być takie wielkie i skomplikowane, prawda?

\- Nie... – mówi Harry, zamykając oczy. – Nie, zgaduję że nie. To nie tak, że możemy całować kogoś innego, prawda? – Powtarza to, co Louis powiedział mu wczoraj, ale to prawdopodobnie najważniejszy punk jaki jest.

      Będą musieli to utrzymywać przez przynajmniej sześć miesięcy i nie mogą ryzykować bycia przyłapanym lub wydostaniu się informacji, że pieprzą się z kimś innym, więc małe pocałunki od czasu do czasu wydają się być logicznym rozwiązaniem. Poza tym, są wsórd ludzi. Powinni być chorobliwie zakochaną parą, która w końcu może być sobą, może być dumna, więc to tylko ma sens, że będą całować się tu, teraz, wszędzie.

\- Dokładnie. – Potwierdza Louis.

      Harry nie odpowiada, chowając twarz w mokrych włosach Louisa. Starszy chłopak trzyma go blisko, łagodnie pocierając jego plecy, gdy woda porusza się wokół nich.

\- Przepraszam. – Louis mamrocze ostatecznie, czekając chwilę, zanim uściśla. – Przepraszam, że siedzisz w tym po tym całym ukrywaniu się. Zasługujesz na to, by wyjść i znaleźć chłopaka, w którym się zakochasz, kogoś, z kim możesz mieć prawdziwy związek i...

\- Lou. – Harry przerywa mu dziwnym głosem. – Jestem tu, gdzie chcę być.

 

 

      Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Louis widzi zanim zasypia tej nocy, jest tweet z Suarscape, linkujący do filmiku, gdzie jest on i Harry na plaży. Nie ogląda go, wiedząc zbyt dobrze co zobaczy.

 

 

  
(@Sugarscape  
Louis Tomlinson i Harry Styles pokazują swoją miłość na plaży w LA - ostrzeżenie: GORĄCE nagranie) 

 

  


 (Screenshot przedstawiający "filmik" na yotubie zatytuowany "Louis Tomlinson & Harry Styles Romantyczny Dzień na plaży 23/8/16. Na scrennie Louis w piance i z deską surferską pod pachą i Harry, stojący tyłem, w swoich króciutkich spodenkach)

  
   
  
      Następny miesiąc mija w poruszeniu wywiadów, wywiadów i kilku dodatkowych wywiadów. Louis i Harry robią większość z chłopakami, ale także kilka tylko we dwoje. Ogólny odbiór ich ujawnienia się nadal jest pozytywny, chociaż okazjonalnie zostają skrzyczani na ulicach, a ich powiadomienia nadal są czymś, od czego lepiej trzymać się z daleka, pomimo ilości osób, którzy także tweetują wspierające rzeczy. Żądanie seks-taśmy Larry’ego Stylinsona jest w światowych trendach więcej razy, niż Louis ma odwagę o tym pomyśleć i, według PR-u, wspominki o nich w mediach stale rosną.

      Chociaż ludziom poniekąd przeszedł już szok związany z ich ujawnieniem się i ogłoszeniem związku, wydaje się, że nadal nie ma niczego, co media kochają bardziej, niż pisanie historii o Harrym i Louisie, kiedykolwiek są na zakupach spożywczych czy zostali zauważeni w restauracji „zachowując się czule”. Oczywiście, to „pomaga” w utrzymaniu ich na stronach gazet, co było celem całej tej szarady.

      Liczba "bliskich im źródeł", która komentowała ich "romans" także była niedorzeczna.

      Mieszkali razem odkąd wrócili z LA pod koniec sierpnia i niemal miesiąc później wydaje się, że wskoczyli do maszyny przenoszącej w czasie i wrócili do czasu, gdy wciąż mieszkali razem. Niemal.

      Dalej dzielili łóżko, nawet jeśli technicznie nie musieli. Dom Louisa miał mnóstwo wolnych pokoi, a ludzie rzadko wpadali niezapowiedziani. Więc.

      Jednak kiedy Louis wspomniał o tym, Harry wyznał, że spał lepiej, kiedy nie był sam w łóżku, a Louis zdecydowanie nie zamierzał protestować. Jest coś w spaniu z Harrym, co go zawsze stabilizuje, poniekąd, ten fizyczny kontakt lub może sama obecność Harry'ego działa na niego uspokajająco. I to pomaga, kiedy ludzie nieświadomi ich związku wpadają, bo nie ma pytań o to, dlaczego sypialnia Louisa nie jest zamieszkana przez dwie osoby.

      Nick wpadł jakoś tydzień po ich powrocie z Ameryki, przypadkowo w dniu, kiedy Louis wyszedł z Zaynem, ale według Harry'ego - który, z jakiegoś powodu, nadal był nieugięty w swojej decyzji by nie mówić Nickowi prawdy - nic nie podejrzewał. Według Harry'ego, Nick był szczęśliwy z ich powodu - Louis nie był taki pewien, czy w to wierzy.

      Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, ich wolny związek szedł dobrze. Popadli w rutynę, która była dla nich dobra, nauczyli się jak żyć razem w okolicznościach, w jakich teraz byli. Nauczyli się nawet jak obejść niezręczne aspekty, jak budzenie się ze swoimi erekcjami, będąc przyciśniętymi do siebie. To naturalne, mimo wszystko. To także być może najbardziej przygnębiający aspekt ich plany, fakt, że jego własna ręka jest jedyną akcją, jaką będzie miał przez dłuższy czas. Nie to, że Louis (lub Harry, z tego co Louis wie) kiedykolwiek miał dużo akcji. To poniekąd trudne, gdy siedzi się w szafie. Ale tak naprawdę nie trwał w celibacie przez te wszystkie lata, po tym, jak pogodził się ze swoją seksualnością, showbiznes miał inne gwiazdy w ukryciu, dla których ujawnienie się byłoby tak samo katastrofalne, jak dla niego. Przeleciał niezłą ilość muzyków, aktorów a nawet dwóch czy trzech sportowców. To wszystko było numerkiem na jedną noc; perspektywa prawdziwego związku byłaby zbyt skomplikowana.

      I nawet jeśli jest to opcja, której nie używał więcej, niż kilka razy w ciągu roku, wciąż jest to coś, co zostało mu całkowicie odebrane. Nawet jeśli zwykle musiał sobie ulżyć po prysznicem, zawsze wiedział o możliwości prawdziwego seksu, jeśli naprawdę, naprawdę by tego potrzebował.

      Teraz nie mógł.

      On i Harry mogli przywyknąć do rutyny, gdzie całowanie się publicznie stawało się bardziej niż normalne, ale sama myśl o robieniu czegoś więcej lub nawet przeniesieniu całowania do ich prywatnego życia wydaje się absurdalna. Oni nie są w prawdziwym związku i, jak to powiedział Harry, nie zostaną poproszeni do nagranie seks taśmy czy coś. Odsunięcie się od pomysłu pieprzenia siebie nawzajem z samej _potrzeby_ , wydaje się być najmądrzejszym wyborem.

      Co nie znaczyło, że Louis nie był cholernie napalony i seksualnie sfrustrowany przez większość czasu, zwłaszcza, kiedy Harry tak dobrze się całował i był tak cholernie gorący. Louis pogubił się wliczeniu ile razy całował się z Harrym w klubie lub gdziekolwiek byli, z myślą o zabraniu go do łóżka. Myśli, że nikt nie może go za to winić.

      Budzi się, przyklejony do pleców Harry'ego w ostatnią środę sierpnia; jego naprężony penis przyciśnięty do materiału ciasnych bokserek Harry'ego, w miejscu, gdzie zakrywają one rowek między pośladkami. Musi powstrzymać się, by nie wypchnąć bioder, desperacko potrzebując więcej tarcia, nawet jeśli wciąż jest zaspany. To cud, że tego nie robi, cud, że jego zaspany mózg wciąż pojmuje, że to Harry, że zdecydowanie nie powinien symulować z nim stosunku przez ubranie, aż nie dojdzie.

      Zamiast tego wstaje, ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Harry'ego i idzie pod prysznic. Nie robili dziś nic oficjalnego, poza tym, że Harry obiecał odebrać Lux ze szkoły i zabrać ją do parku, podczas gdy Louis miał kilka spraw do załatwienia. Myśli, że mógłby się do nich dołączyć.

      Do czasu, kiedy wychodzi spod prysznica, Harry już nie śpi; wstawił czajnik i smaży jajka. Louis ubiera się w parę wygodnych dresów i koszulkę, zanim dołącza do niego i szykuje im herbaty, podczas gdy Harry nakłada śniadanie na talerze.

      Jedzą, sprawdzając poranne nagłówki na swoich iPadach, widząc dwa artykuły związane z One Direction, jeden o Zayn i Perrie, drugi o Niallu i Barbarze, chociaż w obu wspomina się o związku Harry'ego i Louisa.

\- Co dziś robisz? - pyta Harry, gdy opłukuje talerze w zlewie, zanim wkłada je do zmywarki, podczas gdy Louis odkłada masło i sok.

\- Myślałem, że zabiorę się z tobą─ jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko? Nie widziałem Lux od wieków... mam na myśli. - Zmienia zdanie, nagle zmartwiony tym, że Harry mógł chcieć spędzić dzień bez niego, tylko z Lux. Jest jej ojcem chrzestnym, mimo wszystko. - Mam na myśli, chyba, że chcesz być z nią sam. Rozumiem to. Mogę pograc w Fifę, um, może zadzwonię do Stana, pojadę go odwiedzić, nie wiem, może...

\- Louis. - Harry przerywa mu, śmiejąc się. - Louis. Jezu, przestań. Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko. Było by cudowanie, gdybyś do nas dołączył. Lux także by się ucieszyła. Ma fazę piłki nożnej, pewnie doceniłaby, gdyby nie musiała grać tylko przeciwko mnie.

      Louis waha się przez sekundę, niepewien skąd przyszedł ten brak pewności, zanim przytakuje.

\- Biedna dziewczynka, musi się zadowolić graniem przeciwko tobie.

\- Prawda? - Harry śmieje się kręcąc głową, gdy wyciera ręce w ręcznik.

\- Tragedia, naprawdę - mówi Louis, przytakując poważnie

\- Zatem dobrze, że będziesz tam, by uratować sytuację.

      Louis mruczy w zgodzie i odchodzi od lodówki, o którą się opierał.

\- Myślę, że pójdę poćwiczyć grę na pianinie. Wciąż mam kłopoty z przejściem w _Little Things_. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Zawołaj mnie, gdy będziesz gotowy do wyjścia, tak?

      Harry przytakuje.

\- Oczywiście.

      Louis posyła mu uśmiech, zanim idzie do salonu, gdzie jest jego pianino. Właściwie to Harry zasugerował, by Louis zagrał na pianinie kilka ich piosenek w czasie trasy, sądząc, że to będzie coś, co fani będą wręcz pożerać. Jak dotąd zdecydowali się na _Little Things, Something Great_ i jedną z piosenek z nowego albumu w jego akompaniamencie. Louis napisał tę piosenkę, więc już potrafił ją zagrać. Przypadkowo to jest także ich trzeci singiel, drugi to optymistyczna, wesoła piosenka, do której nakręcili teledysk jakiś tydzień temu. Trzeci singiel, piosenka Louisa, to powolna ballada z zapadającą w pamięć melodią; trwają rozmowy, by chłopcy wystąpili z nią w grudniu, w czasie finału X Factora i by aranżacją było tylko pianino Louisa.

      Siada przy pianinie, przebiegając lekko palcami przez klawisze, czując chłód pod palcami. Wzdycha, zanim układa palce na klawiszach, które zaczynają piosenkę, a potem zaczyna grać.

      Jak na kogoś, kto zawsze kochał pianino, ale aż do teraz nie uczył się tak naprawdę grać, myśli, że idzie mu raczej dobrze. Lata w branży muzycznej, gdzie pracował z melodiami i tekstem, i ze śpiewem ogólnie, dość intensywnie rozwinęły jego poczucie rytmu.

      Pozwala swoim palcom przesunąć się po klawiszach, pozwalając ogarnąć się znajomej melodii, którą śpiewał przez jakieś cztery lata. Pracuje nad tym starannie, mrucząc melodię, podczas gdy gra w kółko, pracując nad przejściem i całą piosenką, starając się zaznajomić z tym tak, jak zrobił to z piosenkami, które sam napisał. Nie przerywa, dopóki nie zauważa kątem oka Harry'ego. Przestaje grać i odwraca się do młodszego mężczyzny.

\- Już czas?

\- Prawie - mówi Harry, wchodząc do pokoju i siadając na stołku obok Louisa. - Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy coś zjeść zanim pojedziemy.

      Louis przytakuje i chce wstać, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez dłoń Harry'ego na swoim udzie. Spogląda na niego i unosi brew w pytaniu.

\- Zagraj to dla mnie jeszcze raz? - prosi Harry z małym uśmiechem. - Kocham, kiedy grasz.

      Louis uśmiecha się na komplement, zanim układa palce na klawiszach i zaczyna grać. Harry mruczy z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach, gdy Louis zerka na niego. Ma zamknięte oczy. Louis wie, że to on był tym, który poszedł do Eda z prośbą o napisanie piosenki na ich drugi album, wie, że Ed rozmawiał z Harrym o _Little Things_ , zanim zabrał się za pisanie, wie, że piosenka pozostaje specjalna dla Harry'ego nawet teraz, nawet po tym, jak sam napisał wiele innych.

      Kiedy kończy, jego palec pozostaje na ostatnim klawiszu, a on podnosi wzrok, spotykając spojrzenie młodszego mężczyzny.

\- Dobrze. - Harry mówi ostatecznie. - Tak dobrze, Lou. Jesteś taki dobry. To będzie niesamowite na żywo, nie mogę się doczekać.

      Louis przytakuje, mając nadzieję, że zyska obeznanie z tą piosenką, że nie będzie się martwić, iż zepsuje ją na żywo. Chociaż do trasy zostały miesiące - zaczyna się dopiero w styczniu, a próby w połowie listopada, więc ma sporo czasu do przyzwyczajenia się. I nauczenia Something Great, czego, technicznie, nawet jeszcze nie zaczął.

      Idą do kuchni i jedzą kanapki, które Harry przygotował, zanim zbierają rzeczy, których będą potrzebowali. Kiedy Harry decyduje, że mają wszystko, idą do samochodu Louisa. Louis siada na miejscu kierowcy i prowadzi auto, podczas gdy Harry daje mu wskazówki, jak dojechać do szkoły Lux.

      Obaj wysiadają z auta i ramię w ramię idą do jej szkoły. Dziewczynki trudno nie zauważyć, gdy biegnie do nich, gdy tylko ich widzi i wskakuje do otwartych ramion Harry'ego. Wyraźnie tęsknili za sobą i Louis zostaje z tyłu, gdy się witają. Nie widział Lux od dłuższego czasu, wątpi, by ona w ogóle pamiętała kim on jest, poza tym, co Lou i Harry pewnie powiedzieli jej o zespole. Jest więc zaskoczony, że kiedy Harry odstawia ją na ziemię, dziewczynka rzuca się na niego, by dać mu mocny uścisk.

\- Cześć, kochana. - Louis mówi cicho, gdy się przytulają i spogląda, by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, który patrzy na nich czule.

      Zerkając przez ramię Harry’ego, widzi kilku ludzi z wyciągniętymi telefonami w stronę ich trójki. Odsuwa się od Lux i próbuje osłonić ją swoim ciałem. Przynajmniej oni wszyscy mają na tyle taktu, by nie podchodzić bliżej. Trzyma rękę na ramieniu Lux, gdy pochyla się i szepcze do Harry’ego:

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy odpuścić park i wrócić do domu i pograć.

      Harry przytakuje, najwyraźniej także widząc wiele aparatów.

\- Tak. – Zgadza się. – Chodźmy.

      Obaj chwytają dłoń Lux i wracają do samochodu Louisa, rozmawiając leniwie o jej dniu w szkole.

      Dzień mija szybko i szczerze, to największa zabawa, jaką Louis miał od wieków. Lux jest tak podekscytowana i szczęśliwa, i to przenosi się także na niego i Harry’ego. Do czasu, kiedy idą, by przygotować obiad, są zmarznięci od angielskiej jesieni, ale cała trójka m a duże uśmiechy na twarzach.

      Zmywają brud z rąk i idą do kuchni, wszyscy razem. Harry ustawia Lux i Louisa do pokrojenia warzyw, podczas gdy on sam marynuje mięso. Lou i Tom przychodzą na obiad, zanim zabiorą Lux ze sobą do domu, ale chociaż Lou jest jedną z niewielu osób w ich zespole, która wie o wszystkim, a Louis podejrzewa, że Tom także wie, oni wciąż będą musieli to utrzymywać przez względu na Lux, która, tak jak rodzeństwo Louisa, jest o wiele za młoda, by zrozumieć prawdę.

      Louis jest w trakcie krojenia marchewek, kiedy dzwoni dzwonek. Dziewczynka zeskakuje ze stołka, na którym stała, by dosięgnąć lady i biegnie w stronę drzwi, a Louis jest tuż za nią.

      Okazuje się, że idealnie wymierzyli czas; Harry nakłada jedzenie na stół, gdy Lou i Tom wchodzą do salonu. To jest imponujące jak zawsze: ziemniaki, mięso i sałatka, którą, Lux oświadcza dumnie rodzicom, pomogła przygotować.

      Od tej pory to rozmowa nie wymagająca jedzenia, czworo dorosłych kieruje to z dala od sytuacji Harry’ego i Louisa przez wzgląd na Lux. To miły wieczór, dobra wymówka, by po prostu nie myśleć o tym, co robią, a Lux jest doskonałym rozproszeniem.

      Przypomina ona także Louisowi, po raz kolejny, jak bardzo chce dzieci; nie w tej chwili, ale nie może powstrzymać myślenia o tym, że się starzeje. To poniekąd smutne, siedzieć tu, jako niemal dwudziestopięcioletni gej, udający związek, więc stara się nie myśleć o tym za dużo.

      Kiedy ich trójka wychodzi, jest późno; Lux zasnęła w jednej z wolnych sypialni Louisa i Tom niesie ją do samochodu, podczas gdy Lou żegna się z nimi. Gdy tylko są za drzwiami, Harry opiera się o nie, uśmiechając się ze zmęczeniem do Louisa.

\- Jestem wykończony – mówi, przebiegając palcami przez włosy.

      Louis chichocze i rozciąga się.

\- Tak, ja też.

      Harry kiwa głową, zanim odsuwa się od drzwi, kierując się do schodów prowadzących na górę, gdzie jest ich sypialnia.

\- Chodźmy do łóżka, co?

      Louis idzie za nim w milczeniu, obaj wykonują swoją zwyczajną rutynę przed położeniem się do łóżka, którą udoskonali w przeciągu ostatniego miesiąca. Louis wchodzi do łózka pierwszy, bawiąc się telefonem, podczas gdy Harry rozbiera się do bokserek. Kiedy Harry wydaje się gotowy do łózka, pochyla się, by przyciągnąć pościel na swoją stronę, a Louis widzi okazję, by zrobić zdjęcie. Akurat, gdy ma je zrobić, Harry zauważa i podnosi palec, wskazując na Louisa.

\- Skarbie, lepiej żebyś nie robił... – Rozlega się dźwięk migawki. – ...mi teraz zdjęcia. – Kończy, wzdychając.

      Louis szczerzy się, całkowicie nieprzepraszająco. Opiera się na swoich poduszkach, niemal wzdychając, gdy otacza go miękkość i zaczyna publikować tweeta.

      Chwilę później telefon Harry’ego wibruje z powiadomieniem po drugiej stronie pokoju  i chłopak wstaje, by po niego pójść.

 

  


 (@Louis_Tomlinson  
"Skarbie, lepiej żebyś nie robił mi teraz zdjęcia" 

  


 (Dołączone zdjęcie Harry'ego bez koszulki, grożącego palcem w stronę obiektywu)

 

      Louis jest dość zadowolony, jeśli ma coś powiedzieć. Wraca do grania w QuizUp przeciwko Zaynowi, odpowiadając na dwa z trzech pytań prawidłowo w kategorii sport i tym samym utrzymując remis, zanim jego telefon wibruje z powiadomieniem z twittera. Zerka na Harry’ego, który wciąż stoi po drugiej stronie telefonu, opierając się o ścianę, z założonymi rękami i telefonem ściśniętym w jednej dłoni. Uśmiecha się do niego złośliwie i Louis próbuje posłać mu najbardziej niewzruszone spojrzenie, zanim spogląda w dół, by sprawdzić tweeta.

 

  


 (@Harry_Styles  
@Louis_Tomlinson Jesteś okropny. Nie wiem dlaczego cię kocham.)  
  


      Rozważa przez chwilę co napisać i spogląda w górę, przyłapując spojrzenie Harry’ego; obaj są świadomi, że to jakoś przerodziło się w coś w rodzaju konkurencji. Są niedorzeczni, naprawdę.

      Odwraca wzrok, musząc się skupić na tweecie i z małym uśmiechem wystukuje coś czego, jak wątpi, Harry nie oczekuje.

   
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
@Harry_Styles też cię kocham babycheeks xx) 

 

 

      Sprawdzenie tweeta zabiera Harry’emu chwilę, a potem spogląda na Louisa z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Babycheeks? Naprawdę?

      Louis śmieje się z radością, zanim osuwa się na łóżku.

\- Cóż – mówi po chwili milczenia. – Czyż nie zgodziliśmy się na używanie pieszczotliwych przezwisk?

      Harry odpycha się od ściany i kręci głową. Ma jednak uśmiech na ustach, więc Louis domyśla się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Podchodzi, by zaciągnąć zasłony, zanim znów bierze telefon i odpisuje Louisowi.

      Louis ma już swój telefon w gotowości, ciekawy tego, co chłopak odpisze i sprawdza to, gdy tylko dostaje powiadomienie.

 

  


 (@Harry_Styles  
@Louis_Tomlinson snugglebum .xx)

 

      Śmieje się, zaskoczony, pamiętając o ich pierwszym wywiadzie po ujawnieniu się.

\- Fani będą mieli super dzień dzięki temu – mówi z uśmiechem, a Harry przytakuje.

\- To poniekąd złośliwe, ale także uwielbiam ich drażnić... – Harry wyznaje, podchodząc do łózka, gdy Louis pisze tweeta w odpowiedzi.

      Telefon Harry’ego informuje go o powiadomieniu w chwili, gdy siada na łóżku.

   
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
@Harry_Styles zamknij się i chodź do łóżka !!)

 

      Harry śmieje się głośno, kiedy to czyta, a Louis ukrywa zadowolony uśmiech w poduszce. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zauważa przed zaśnięciem, jest odpowiedź Harry’ego.

 

 

  


 (@Harry_Styles  
@Louis_Tomlinson Z przyjemnością!


	14. Rozdział VII, część I

 

\- Okej – mówi Ben, gdy wchodzi do pokoju. – W porządku. Jeszcze raz omówimy koncepcję, zanim zaczniemy filmować, tak?

       Louis przytakuje z kanapy, na której siedzi obok Harry’ego, zwinięty w jego objęciach. Jest wcześnie, jak bardzo, bardzo wcześnie (w porządku, jest 9:30 rano, ale dla Louisa to bardzo, bardzo wcześnie, a oni są na nogach od jakiegoś czasu, okej?) i Louis jest po prostu zmęczony. Tak bardzo zmęczony. Harry jest ciepły i miękki, i wygodny, a oni są otoczeni przez ludzi, dla których powinni wyglądać jak para, więc ramiona Harry’ego są totalnie na miejscu.

      Dzisiaj robią zdjęcia do trzeciego i ostatniego singla na ich nowy album. Album ma zostać jutro wypuszczony i Louis jest nastawiony optymistycznie. Ich drugi teledysk i singiel został wypuszczony dwa tygodnie temu  i, z dwoma wypuszczonymi teledyskami i singlami, jak dotąd odbiór był ponad to, na co miał nadzieję Modest!, zanim zasugerował całą tę szaradę. Uwaga mediów poświęcona Harry'emu i Louisowi, i praca PR-u, by upewnić się, że ich nowy album i trasa zostaną wspomniane w każdym artykule o ich związku wydaje się opłacać. Dzięki Bogu. Louis wściekłby się, gdyby okazało się, że to wszystko na nic.

      Teledysk, który nagrywają, jest do ballady, piosenki, którą Louis sam napisał. Czuje się zaszczycony tym, że została wybrana jako singiel, naprawdę. To ma być czarno-biały teledysk, z tego, co zrozumiał Louis, poniekąd przypominający _Little Things_. Wszyscy właśnie przeszli przez makijaż, uczesanie i ubiór, czekając, aż faktycznie zaczną się zdjęcia.

\- Więc - mówi Ben, przyciągając uwagę Louisa.

      Rozważali, czy chcą spróbować z nowym reżyserem przy nowych teledyskach, ale ostatecznie zdecydowali się zachować Bena, prawdopodobnie głównie z lojalności. Ale był dobry, Ben. Wciąż. Dwa pierwsze teledyski, które zrobił dla tego albumu były świetne, więc Louis ma nadzieję, że ten też taki będzie. Piosenka jest poniekąd jego dzieckiem.

\- Jak wiecie, nie chcemy dekoracji ani rekwizytów, poza pianinem Louisa. Chcemy osiągnąć sentymentalność, chcemy dramatycznego efektu. Wsadzimy was do czarnego pudełka, albo raczej białego, chcę was w różnych miejscach, czasami paru z was razem, czasami samych, a potem, pod koniec piosenki, wszyscy będziecie stać wokół pianina Louisa. My będziemy bawić się ze światłem i cieniami. Harry, myślę, że umiejscowimy cię na stołku przy pianinie z Louisem. Mam upewnić się, że między wami będzie mnóstwo miłości. - Przerywa i patrzy wymownie na sposób, w jaki są zwinięciu wokół siebie na kanapie. - Ale przypuszczam, że to nie będzie zbyt trudne. To, jak zdołaliście ukrywać to przez rok nie budząc w nas żadnych podejrzeń... nie mogę tego pojąć.

      Louis oferuje mu nieśmiały uśmiech, podczas gdy sięga po dłoń Harry'ego, ściskając ją łagodnie. Przedyskutowali wcześniej komu powiedzą prawdę i obaj zgodzili się, że najmądrzej będzie, jeśli będzie wiedziało jak najmniej ludzi. Dwie osoby z ich zespołu znały prawdę, Lou i Paul, a cała reszta wiedziała tyle, co wszyscy. To najlepszy sposób, by zminimalizować ryzyko. Co nie znaczyło, że czuli się dobrze, okłamując bliskich przyjaciół.

\- W każdym razie - Ben kontynuuje - zaczynajmy. Chodźmy, chłopcy. - Wskazuje ręką w stronę drzwi, przez które właśnie przeszedł.

      Oni wstają, jeden za drugim, rozciągając się i ziewając, i ospale kierując się do drzwi. Louis nigdy nie zrozumie dlaczego zdjęcia wewnątrz muszą zaczynać się tak wcześnie, ale oto są.

      Miejsce jest dość nudne w porównaniu do tego, gdzie wcześniej pracowali, będąc dosłownie po prostu wielkim, pustym pokojem, gdzie wszystko, od ścian, przez sufit do podłogi jest białe. Po lewej stoi wielkie, piękne pianino. Jest lśniące i czarne, i w jakiś sposób wydaje się ponadczasowe.

      Louis podchodzi do niego automatycznie, przesuwając dłonią po lśniącej powierzchni. Czuje, jak ktoś staje za nim i identyfikuje tę osobę jako Harry'ego, gdy tylko czuje ręce owijające się wokół jego pasa i usta przyciśnięte do tyłu jego głowy. Czuje, jak Harry przechyla głowę, opierając brodę o jego ramię, aż ich policzki są dociśnięte do siebie.

\- Kamera już nagrywa materiał za kulisami. - Harry mamrocze, wystarczająco cicho, by tylko Louis to usłyszał.

      Louis obraca się w jego uścisku, więc stoją teraz blisko, przyciśnięci do siebie.

\- Okej - mówi, opierając dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego.

      Harry uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie, z dłońmi wciąż wokół niego, trzymając go.

\- Więc, myślałem - zaczyna, opuszczając ręce i cofając się - że może powinieneś nauczyć mnie refrenu, podczas gdy czekamy, by zacząć?

      Louis szczerzy się, całkowicie zachwycony tą sugestią. Próbował uczyć Harry'ego grać proste melodie jakieś milion razy, ale młodszy mężczyzna po prostu nie wydaje się posiadać zdolności potrzebnych do grania. Zdecydowanie jest o wiele lepszym gitarzystą, w czym się wyrobił przez kilka ostatnich lat.

\- Usiądź, kochanie. - Louis mówi, wskazując na stołek. Sam się przesuwa, siadając obok Harry'ego i zaczyna instruować go tak dobrze, jak potrafi.

      To po prostu tak beznadziejne, jak Louis wiedział, że będzie, ale obaj śmieją się i chichoczą przez cały czas, co, jak wie, musi dobrze wyglądać w kamerze. Ben zdecydowanie nie może oskarżyć ich za nie danie mu dobrego materiału.

      Ich improwizowana lekcja gry na pianinie musi się jednak skończyć wcześniej niż później, gdy Ben zwołuje wszystkich do zaczęcia. Oni zawsze są bardzo niecierpliwi w czasie nagrywania, a dla Louisa jest to wyjątkowo trudne, kiedy powinni być cicho w czasie oczekiwania, nie mogąc nawet rozmawiać. Przypuszcza, że mógłby iść do innego pomieszczenia, ale z drugiej strony nigdy nie wiesz kiedy będzie twoja kolej i miałby za sobą całą ekipę filmową, rozeźloną, jeśli nie mogliby go znaleźć. Dodatkowo, stale kręcą materiał zza kulis i to poszłoby raczej źle, gdyby nie byli obecni w pomieszczeniu.

      Jakoś, on i Harry kończą, leżąc razem na podłodze; głowa Louisa na mostku Harry;ego. Harry przebiega palcami przez włosy na jego szyi, ostrożnie, by nie zniszczyć pracy, jaką włożyła w to Lou. To bardzo spokojne, naprawdę i usypiające.

      Louis nie jest pewien jak długo to trwało, ale wydaje się, że to były zaledwie sekundy, zanim zostaje obudzony przez rękę na ramieniu. Najwyraźniej to czas by nakręcić część, gdzie jest sam przy pianinie, otwierając sekwencję wydarzeń, a on nie ma robić nic poza graniem melodii, wyglądając ponuro i zerkać trochę w stronę kamery. To szybka robota.

      W zasadzie, całe nagrywanie idzie szybko. To głównie po prostu siedzenie i śpiewanie; prawdziwa praca zacznie się przy edycji. Louis i Harry nagrywaja część, gdzie są przy pianinie, tylko we dwójkę, bez żadnych problemów; wszystko, czego się od nich wymaga, to by patrzyli na siebie czule i śpiewali. To nie jest trudne do wykonania. Ostatecznie nagrywają część, gdzie cała ich piątka otacza pianino i w końcu Ben kończy pracę.

      Mieli tylko krótką przerwę na lunch w czasie pracy, więc Louis jest szczęśliwy, że w końcu kończą i gotowy, by zwinąć się przed telewizorem z miską spaghetti i piwem, czy coś. Kiedy zbierają swoje rzeczy, łączy swoje palce z tymi Harry'ego, pewien, że niezły tłum musiał zebrać się przed studiem. Louis nigdy nie zrozumie jak fanom zawsze udaje się ich znaleźć, nieważne gdzie są, nawet teraz, kiedy, chociaż celowali w bardziej dojrzałą widownię, wciąż wydają się przyciągać dziewczyny (i chłopców) w młodym wieku, którzy najwyraźniej nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, niż stać z nadzieją na autograf czy zdjęcie, ale tak jest i to oddanie musi być przynajmniej imponujące.

      Jego podejrzenia potwierdzają się kilka minut później, kiedy wychodzą z budynku, by znaleźć czekającą już grupę ludzi. Już dawno temu pogodził się z faktem, że nie jest osobą, która zawsze będzie myśleć, że to świetne, rozdawać autografy i pozować do zdjęć. Czasami to jest naprawdę, _naprawdę_ ostatnia rzecz, jaka chcesz zrobić. To jest łatwiejsze, kiedy Harry jest z nim, bardziej do zniesienia, ale wciąż. Dzisiaj jest jeden z tych dni, kiedy Louis wolałby raczej zwinąć się w kącie i nigdy nie widzieć, ani nie rozmawiać z żadnym nieznajomym.

      Harry wydaje się to jakoś zauważyć, ściskając jego i łagodnie pocierając grzbiet jego dłoni kciukiem. To kojące. To miłe, tak.

\- Szybko pójdzie, tak? - Harry mamrocze cicho; jest to przeznaczone tylko dla uszu Louisa.

\- Tak. - Louis odpowiada. - Wybacz. Ja tylko...

\- Nie martw się, Lou. - Uśmiecha się niezobowiązująco, spoglądając na niego z ukosa. - Po prostu chodźmy do domu, tak?

      I jakoś to robią. To prawdopodobnie głównie dzięki Harry'emu, jako że jakoś udaje mu się jednocześnie zaspokoić fanów i potrzebę Louisa, by wrócić do domu, tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Prawdziwy cudotwórca, ten chłopak, naprawdę. Louis jest pod wrażeniem. Harry jest imponującym człowiekiem. Prawdopodobnie najbardziej imponującym. Tak.

      A większość fanów, która czekała na zewnątrz, była idealnie miła i uprzejma, więc to nawet nie to, to po prostu, cóż. Czy byliby tutaj, gdyby nie fakt, że on i Harry ogłosili swój "związek"? Czy zakpiliby sobie z One Direction, gdyby ich zainteresowanie nie było dotknięte ujawnieniem się?

      Louis nie wie.

      Ale to tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, o to chodzi. Są tutaj i _to_ ma znaczenia, prawda?

      Ale minęły dwa tygodnie i to czasami wciąż uderza Louisa z obezwładniającą siłą, fakt, że są ujawnieni, że on jest ujawniony. Cholera, kurwa, jasna, jest _ujawniony_. W niektórych dniach nie chce niczego bardziej, niż zwinąć się pod pościelą na łóżku, nie mogąc znieść myśli stawienia czoła światu.

      W innych dniach czuje cholerną ulgę. Jest tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że może być sobą. Tak wdzięczny Harry'emu i w jakiś pokręcony sposób wdzięczny zarządowi i PR-owi za kopnięcie w tyłek, którego potrzebował, by być tym, kim jest. Nie jest pewien czy doszedłby do tego miejsca sam, ale przez większość dni jest taki szczęśliwy, że tak się stało.

      Kiedy są w domu, Harry karmi go i zwijają się na kanapie, oglądając film, zanim zaciągają swoje wymęczone ciała do łóżka, wcześniej, niż Louis kiedykolwiek by się przyznał, by iść spać. Wszystko jest dobrze.

 

 - Louis Tomlinson. – Louis słyszy, jak ktoś woła za nim.

      Odwraca się i widzi Grega Jamesa. Minęły wieki, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieli, ale oczywiście Greg jest tu teraz. Mimo wszystko, to impreza na cześć iść albumu i, z tego co Louis wie, większość osób z Radio 1 zostało zaproszonych.

\- Stary. – Louis uśmiecha się, gdy Greg wślizguje się obok niego przy barze, wskazują barmanowi, by podał mu piwo. – Minęły wieki, no nie? Jak się masz?

\- Dobrze. – Greg szczerzy się, biorąc łyk z butelki, którą własnie mu wręczono. – Tak jak ty, jak sądzę. Nowy album, wkrótce nowa trasa... nowy chłopak?

      Louis wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

\- To ostatnie nie jest takie nowe.

\- Nowe dla nas, czyż nie? Nabraliście nas wszystkich przez cały rok, to imponujące. Nick jest trochę załamany, że tego nie zauważył. Jest dobrze? 

\- Tak. – Potwierdza Louis. – Jest bardzo dobrze.

\- Słyszałem też wasz nowy album, stary. Jest świetny. Będzie wielkim hitem, jestem pewien.

\- Mam nadzieję. – Louis kiwa głową, bawiąc się etykietką na butelce piwa.

\- Powinieneś wpaść! Tak. Zrobić jakieś innuedno bingo ze mną, przyprowadzić chłopaków albo tylko Harry’ego, słuchacze byliby zachwyceni, gdybyście z Harrym...

\- Ktoś o nie wspominał? - Głos przerywa Gregowi. Głos Harry'ego.

      Louis obraca głowę, by zobaczyć, jak chłopak podchodzi bliżej, dopóki nie staje tuż za Louisem, owijając ręce wokół jego talii i pochylając się lekko, by pocałować go na powitanie.

\- Mówiłem właśnie Louisowi, że wasza dwójka powinna przyjść i zrobić ze mną jakieś innuedno bingo. - Greg mówi Harry'emu z uśmiechem.

\- Och, tak, stary. - Harry mówi z entuzjazmem, uśmiechając się, gdy opiera swoją głowę o Louisa. - To byłoby świetne.

\- Genialnie. - Greg szczerzy się, zanim wstaje od baru z piwem w dłoni. - Zadzwonię do was niedługo, tak? Świetnie było pogadać, Louis. Harry. - Cofa się, a potem zatrzymuje się, zanim odwraca się. - Och - mówi. - Swoją drogą, jestem szczęśliwy z waszego powodu. Naprawdę szczęśliwy. - Kiwa im głową i macha, a potem znika w tłumie.

      Tego wieczora jest tam tak wielu ludzi. Tak wielu. Wszyscy są tu, by świętować wypuszczenie ich albumu i to nieco szalone, że faktycznie go już wypuścili. Tego ranka. W tej właśnie minucie ludzie na całym świecie go słuchają. Są krytycy, którzy słuchają tego, gdy Louis stoi tu z Harrym, siorbiąc piwo i robiąc się coraz bardziej podchmielonym. Jutro obudzi się, miejmy nadzieję, bez kaca i będą tam recenzje, z profesjonalną opinią na tema albumu, nad którym tak ciężko pracowali. To zawsze jest stresujące, ale tym razem jeszcze bardziej, kiedy każda piosenka jest napisana przez nich, każda decyzja nosi ich ślady. To jest ich album.

      Odwraca się w ramionach Harry'ego, tak, że teraz są twarzą w twarz i opiera swoje dłonie na piersi chłopaka.

\- Cześć - mówi Harry z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Cześć.

\- W niczym nie przeszkodziłem... - Nagle wygląda na zmartwionego. - Prawda?

      Louis kręci głową, by zapewnić młodszego mężczyznę.

\- Nie - mówi. - Naprawdę rozmawialiśmy tylko o innuendo bingo.

\- To byłoby zabawne, prawda? Myślę, że to byłoby zabawne.

\- Jasne. - Louis przytakuje, szczerząc się, ponieważ _tak!_ , to byłoby zabawne. - Zdecydowanie powinniśmy to zasugerować PR-owi.

      Harry przytakuje, ale nie komentuje dalej. Louis nagle zastanawia się, czego właściwie chłopak chciał, skoro przyszedł go znaleźć. Pyta o to na głos.

\- Nie wiem. - Harry wzrusza ramionami, wyglądając na niego zawstydzonego. - Po prostu nie widziałem cię od jakiegoś czasu, chciałem zobaczyć co robisz.

      Louis uśmiecha się, rozkładając ramiona.

\- Oto jestem.

\- Oto jesteś. - Chwila ciszy, a potem: - Hej... chcesz może się naprawdę, naprawdę upić?

      To wywołuje śmiech Louisa i uwalnia się z uścisku Harry'ego, przywołując barmana. Odwracając się do Harry'ego, unosi wyzywająco brew. - Shoty?

      Harry przytakuje.

\- Dajesz, Tomlinson.

      Po tym wszystko jest nieco rozmyte.

 

      Więc. Louis jest pijany. Lub, cóż, słowo "pijany" nie dokładnie to odzwierciedla. Louis jest schlany. Urżnięty. Zalany, nawalony, spity i inne wszystkie inne przymiotniki, które możesz znaleźć, pasujące do tego jak dużo alkoholu pochłonął. Nie jest wybredny.

      I tak to wszystko wina Harry'ego. Jak, prawdopodobnie. Jest ogromnym prostakiem. To wszystko wina Harry'ego. To właściwie niesprawiedliwe, tak. Zdecydowanie niesprawiedliwe. Jak, powinna być jakaś zasada odnośnie różnicy wzrostu w zawodach pijackich, by zrekompensować dodatkową ilość alkoholu, którą mogą wypić wysocy ludzie. To absurdalne, że nie ma takiej zasady, ot co.

      Więc, tak. Wniosek: wina Harry'ego.

      Nie to, by młodszy mężczyzna miał się lepiej niż Louis, jeśli mamy być szczerzy. Ostatnim razem, gdy Louis go widział, stał na stole z Niallem, śpiewając tradycyjne irlandzkie piosenki. Harry nie znał słów, oczywiście. Naprawdę bolesny widok.

      Ta impreza była fantastyczna, tak, jedna na milion, warta księgi rekordów i warta królowej... lub, err, coś. Dobrze. Tak. Wszystko było po prostu świetne. Jest świetnie. Czas teraźniejszy. Louis nigdy nie pójdzie do łóżka, nie. Ta impreza nie jest przereklamowana, ale sen zdecydowanie jest. Może jeśli nigdy nie pójdzie spać, ta impreza, ta noc nigdy się nie skończy, a oni nie będą musieli wstać wcześnie rano z ogromnym bólem głowy, by zobaczyć światowy werdykt na temat ich najnowszego albumu.

      Imprezowanie do końca świata nie brzmi tak źle, myśli Louis. Ma Harry'ego i swoich chłopców, ma muzykę i piwo, ma...

      Nick Grimshaw.

\- Tomlinson. - Starszy mężczyzna wita się, gdy siada w boksie okupowanym przez Louisa w próbie sprawienia, by świat przestał się kręcić. Louis jest po złej, lub dobrej - zależy jak no to spojrzeć - stronie bycia pijanym, by uporać się z Nickiem Grimshawem.

\- Grimshaw - mówi, na szczęście nie bełkocząc, bo nawet jeśli mężczyzna przed nim wyraźnie jest tak odurzony jak on, bycie pijanym jest słabością, a nigdy nie powinieneś pokazywać swoich słabości wrogom... czy coś. Kurwa. Louis naprawdę jest pijany.

\- Tomlinson. - Nick powtarza, szczerząc się.

      Louis już ma coś powiedzieć (pewnie coś niegrzecznego, bądźmy szczerzy), ale potem cała postawa Nicka się zmienia, od snobistycznego do poważnego w przeciągu dwóch sekund.

\- Louis - mówi poważnie, co, cóż, Louis nie był świadomy, że Nick Grimshaw faktycznie wie, jak być poważnym (lub czy zna imię Louisa). (To było złośliwe i niestosowne, ale Louis jest pijany. I. Sorry.)

\- Nie rozmawialiśmy odkąd ty i Harold ujawniliście wasz związek - i niech będzie jasne, stary, obwiniam cię za powstrzymanie Harry'ego od powiedzenia mi tego przez pieprzony rok, ale... - Odchrząkuje, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem, zamiast tego wpatrując się w lepki stół pomiędzy nimi. Chwila mija, a potem Nick znów spogląda w górę, łapiąc jego wzrok. Wygląda na tak poważnego, co jest dziwne. Takie dziwne. To dziwny wyraz twarzy, w środku zatłoczonego klubu, o Bóg wie której godzinie w nocy, kiedy ma się plamę po shotach na koszulce, a jego głupi, zakręcony quiff jest przepocony i do dupy. Louis nie powinien komentować, pewnie wygląda o wiele gorzej. - Jestem naprawdę cholernie szczęśliwy z waszego powodu.

      Widzicie, Louis tego nie przewidział. Wcale. To zupełne przeciwieństwo tego, czego oczekiwał, to cholernie nieoczekiwane, naprawdę.

\- Naprawdę. - Nick kontynuuje. - Mam na myśli, nie zamierzam kłamać, przez cholernie długi czas nie sądziłem, że to się kiedykolwiek stanie, myślałem, że masz głowę za głęboko w swoim tyłku by zobaczyć, że najlepsza rzecz, o jakiej mógłbyś marzyć jest tuż, kurwa, przed tobą. A on tak długo był tak cholernie nieszczęśliwy, więc, po prostu. Naprawdę się cieszę. Nie widziałem, by Harry był tak szczęśliwy od wieków, prawdopodobnie przez cały czas, odkąd go znam. Jesteście dla siebie dobrzy i ja to widzę. Kurwa, cały świat to widzi. Dostaliście, co? Pięć złośliwych tweetów? Nawet nie ma żadnego ostrego sprzeciwu co, nie zrozum mnie źle, jest dokładnie tak, jak powinno być. Ale. Jak, nie jest dokładnie tym, czego oczekiwano, prawda?

      Louis nie jest pewien co powiedzieć, ale na szczęście Grimshaw nie wydaje się potrzebować prawdziwej odpowiedzi.

\- I ja... obaj wiemy, że cholernie trudno mi to powiedzieć, Tomlinson, ale chcę zakopać ko... tro... topór wojenny raz na zawsze. - Nick mówi niewyraźnie, a słowa wypadają z jego ust, jakby chciał jak najszybciej przejść przez tą część rozmowy. Louis mu współczuje. - Wiem, że byłem trochę okropny w stosunku do ciebie, ale w mojej obronie, sprawiałeś, że biedny Harry czuł się cholernie okropne, a on jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, więc nie myślałem, że jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem. - Nick przerywa na moment, a Louis jest tak cholernie zmieszany - o czym, do cholery, Nick mówi?! Jest zbyt pijany, by w ogóle próbować to zrozumieć. - Ale teraz sprawiasz, że jest szczęśliwy, więc. Co powiesz, eh? Zostawmy przeszłość za nami? Uprzejmość, przynajmniej przez wzgląd na Harry'ego?

      Przez wzgląd na Harry'ego. Racja. To jest coś, na co Louis może się zgodzić. Sprawienie, że Harry jest szczęśliwy. Tak, on nie chce niczego więcej. Naprawdę. Jeśli sprawianie, by Harry był szczęśliwy byłoby prawdziwą pracą, Louis od razu by się zapisał, na stały etat, 50 lat na tej samej posadzie, cholera jasna, tak. Louis zdecydowanie jest za tym pomysłem, zdecydowanie.

      Nick patrzy na niego oczekująco i, racja, prowadzą rozmowę. Nick coś zaproponował. Louis powinien odpowiedzieć.

      Przytakuje.

      Nick uśmiecha się i wyciąga rękę. Louis przyjmuje ją, potrząsając większą dłonią starszego mężczyzn. Ona pochłania jego mniejszą, ale to nie ma porównania z tym, jak miłe to jest, gdy jest to dłoń Harry'ego. Wszystko jest milsze z Harrym.

\- Czy ja mam zwidy... - mówi głos obok Louisa. Odwraca on wzrok od Nicka, przestraszony, a ich dłonie wciąż są ściśnięte. To Harry i uśmiech od razu pojawia się na twarzy Louisa. - Czy wasza dwójka ściska sobie dłonie? Czy to pijacka halucynacja?

\- Żadna halucynacja, młody Haroldzie. Louis i ja zdecydowaliśmy zapomnieć o urazach.

      Dołeczki Harry'ego pogłębiają się, gdy uśmiecha się szerzej, a Louis myśli, że, tak, dołeczki Harry'ego zdecydowanie są jego ulubioną cechą. Przesuwa się, w milczeniu oferując Harry'emu miejsce. Harry siada, przyciskając się do niego i przerzucając rękę przez ramiona Louisa, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie.

\- Cześć. - Uśmiecha się do niego głupkowato, z zachmurzonymi oczami i wilgotnymi lokami.

      Jeśli się waha, to tyko przez sekundę, a potem pochyla się bliżej Louisa, łącząc ich usta.

      Całowanie Harry'ego jest świetne, naprawdę, naprawdę świetne. I, jak, często całowanie po pijaku może być naprawdę obrzydliwe; brak koordynacji, za dużo śliny i po prostu... nie. Ale nie z Harrym. Całowanie się jest dosłownie zawsze fantastyczne z Harrym. W całej szczerości, Louis myśli, że pewnie mogliby całować się gdziekolwiek, o każdej porze,w każdym stanie i to wciąż było by cholernie genialne. Prawdopodobnie to najlepsze całowanie, jakiego Louis kiedykolwiek doświadczył, jeśli ma być szczery, ale nie jest całkowicie gotowy do zagłębienia się w to.

      Układa swoje dłonie na policzkach Harry'ego, instynktownie, przebiegając językiem przez jego dolną wargę, nakłaniając młodszego mężczyznę do otworzenia ust. To tak jakby cały świat przestawał istnieć, kiedy oni się całują, myśli Louis. Jakby istniało wejście do świata, które należy tylko do niego i Harry'ego, jakby czas się zatrzymywał i nic innego się nie liczyło, oprócz uczucia Harry'ego pod palcami, naprzeciwko ust; uczucia dłoni Harry'ego, gdy znajdują się one w jego włosach, albo na policzku, karku, piersi, talii. Dosłownie nie ma miejsca na Louisie, którego Harry by nie dotknął bez rozpalania jego skóry, jego ciało odpowiada nawet na najmniejszy cień dotyku.

\- Ahem. - Nick odchrząkuje, zmuszając Louisa i Harry'ego do niechętnego rozdzielenia swoich ust. - Rozumiem to, że jesteście wolni i w ogóle, ale może nie powinniście próbować zjeść swoich twarzy w obecności innych i...

\- Odwal się, Grimshaw! - Louis przerywa mu, ciągnąc lekko za loki Harry'ego. Powieki młodszego chłopaka trzepoczą.

      Nick szczerzy się, wyraźnie się nie obrażając.

\- Zatem w porządku. Harry, Tomlinson, oczekuję wkrótce zaproszenia na kolację, ale pozwolę wam teraz wrócić do wymiany DNA. Pamiętajcie, chłopcy, ofoliowana parówka to czystszy seks. Nie ma kochania bez opakowania!

      Louisowi zajmuje chwilę, by przetrawić słowa Nicka, a następną rzeczą, jaką wie, jest twarz Harry'ego przyciśnięta do jego szyi, gdy młodszy chłopak jęczy.

      Louis może być pijany, ale nie będzie pouczany przez Nicka Grimshawa. Mogli zawrzeć rozejm i coś w rodzaju nieśmiałej przyjaźni, ale on ma swoją dumę. Unosi brew, starając się jak najlepiej wyglądać na niewzruszonego.

\- Jesteśmy ze sobą od roku, stary. Już dawno mamy za sobą etap, gdzie kondomy są koniecznością.

      Nick nadal się szczerzy, gdy przytakuje Louisowie, a twarz Harry'ego wciąż jest wciśnięta w jego szyję i zaczyna on całować wyeksponowane obojczyki, gryząc lekko. Louisowi udaje się powstrzymać jęk, ale nie może powstrzymać powiek od zaciśnięcia, a kiedy otwiera je kilka sekund później, widzi oddalające się plecy Nicka.

      Powraca uwagą do wyczynów Harry'ego, wplątując dłoń w loki młodszego mężczyzny i odciąga łagodnie jego głowę. Harry skomli, gdy jego usta zostają odciągnięte od miejsca, gdzie wysysały malinkę na obojczyku Louisa.

      Przez sekundę po prostu patrzą na siebie, nic nie mówiąc, a jego dłoń wciąż jest w lokach Harry'ego. Oczy chłopaka są duże, jego źrenice rozszerzone. Potem przerzuca on swoją nogę przez Louisa, siadając na nim okrakiem i Louis nigdy nie zrozumie jak pijany Harry wydaje się mieć więcej gracji niż trzeźwy Harry. Ledwo udaje mu się przetworzyć fakt, że Harry siedzi na jego kolanach, zanim młodszy mężczyzna pochyla się do kolejnego pocałunku, łapiąc jego dolną wargę pomiędzy swoje zęby i gryzie ją lekko, przekornie.

      Odtąd jest to taniec języków, gorący i mokry, i tak, tak dobry. Wargi Harry'ego są nieco lepkie i smakuje jak wódka i coś słodkiego - truskawki prawdopodobnie, myśli Louis, Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Harry pił truskawkowe daiquiris, sącząc je przez słomkę włożoną między te soczyste wargi, z wciągniętymi policzkami, gdy ssał, oblizując krople spływające w dół brody...

      Louis jęczy w usta Harry'ego w tej samej chwili, gdy ten ociera się o niego. Ledwo zauważył to wcześniej, zamroczony pocałunkiem i stałym buzowaniem ciała, i uczuciem Harry'ego, tylko Harry'ego, czując go wszędzie, ale jest już w połowie twardy, w połowie twardy w swoich ciasnych dżinsach, co zdecydowanie nie zostawia nic do wyobrażenia. W połowie twardy od całowania, a teraz także od ocierania się o swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Kurwa. Louis jest wyjątkowo jebnięty, a teraz Harry wie, musi z pewnością czuć penisa Louisa i... _kurwa_ , Harry też jest twardy.

      Może to poczuć, może wyczuć penisa Harry'ego, gdy ociera się o niego znowu, ich penisy dotykają się przez dwie warstwy materiałów i to nie jest wystarczające. _Nie jest wystarczające_. Louis nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek w ciągu dwudziestu pięciu lat życia był tak seksualnie sfrustrowany. _Kiedykolwiek_. Nie chce niczego bardziej, niż przechylić Harry'ego przez stół, wsunąć się w niego od tyłu, głębiej i głębiej, aż będzie w nim cały, schować się we wnętrzu ciasnego ciepła jego idealnego, małego tyłka.

      Lub pozwolić Harry'emu wsunąć się w niego, naprawdę, _kurwa,_ Louis nie jest wybredny.

\- Lou, Lou. - Harry dyszy gorąco i nieco (bardzo) rozpaczliwie w jego ucho, gdy dalej ociera się o niego w małych, kołyszących ruchach. - Proszę, Lou, kurwa, proszę... - Milknie, przygryzając małżowinę Louisa, zanim przesuwa nosem w dół jego policzka, a potem ustami po jego zarośniętej linii szczęki. - Lou - mamrocze znowu, gdy jego usta raz jeszcze odnajdują te Louisa i, a niech o, jeśli to nie jest najseksowniejsza rzecz, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek zrobił, _Chryste_ , a oni nawet nie zdjęli jeszcze swoich ubrań.

\- Lou, proszę... - Słowa gubią się w ustach Louisa, ale uczucie zostaje i w całej szczerości, Louis nie może wymyślić ani jednego dobrego powodu, dla którego nie powinni przywołać taksówki i pojechać do domu, pozbyć się ubrań i wejść w tym, pieprzonym momencie, do łóżka.

\- W górę, w górę - mamrocze naprzeciw ust Harry'ego, ciągnąc znów za jego włosy, by rozdzielić ich usta.

      Młodszy mężczyzna jęczy bezmyślnie, ocierając się mocniej o Louisa, a Louis nagle przypomina sobie o tym, kiedy ugryzł obojczyk Harry'ego, uświadamia sobie, że już poniekąd wie, co Harry lubi w łóżku. Ciągnie raz jeszcze, tym razem nieznacznie mocniej i usta Harry'ego otwierają się, a powieki zaciskają w tym samym momencie.

\- W górę. - Powtarza niecierpliwie, wypychając swoje biodra naprzeciw Harry'ego, tak bardzo jak może, będąc przyciśniętym przez ciężar młodszego mężczyzny. - Kurwa, kochanie, w górę, w górę. Chodźmy do domu, proszę, kurwa, łóżko. Nadzy. Dalej, dalej! - Louis nie może już złożyć poprawnego zdania, jego głowa jest wypełniona Harrym i potrzebą, i po prostu... po prostu tak ogromnym pragnieniem mężczyzny siedzącego na jego kolanach, że wydaje mu się, że nie wytrzyma dwudziestu sekund dłużej, nie dochodząc w swoich spodniach.

\- Tak. _Kurwa_ , tak! - Harry sapie, w końcu rozumiejąc do czego dążył Louis. - Tak, zabierz mnie do domu, _proszę_ , kurwa, tak. Louis. Chcę, byś mnie pieprzył, pieprzył tak mocno... kurwa. - Louis gryzie obojczyk Harry'ego, wystarczająco mocno, by zostawić znak, efektownie mu przerywając.

\- _W górę! -_ Powtarza nagląco, całkiem pewien, że jeśli Harry będzie dalej mówił o pieprzeniu, z całą pewnością dojdzie, nie będąc dotykanym, a to nie jest to, czego chce, nie, kiedy jazda taksówką dzieli go od czegoś, co, jest całkiem pewien, będzie najlepszym seksem w jego życiu.

      Harry podrywa się na nogi szybciej, niż pijany człowiek może się ruszać i wyciąga do niego rękę, wyciągając go z boksu. Przepycha się przez zatłoczony klub, nie zatrzymując się, by się z kimkolwiek pożegnać, nie zatrzymując się, by powiadomić ochronę o ich nagłym wyjściu, nie zatrzymując się nawet po to, by złapać ich płaszcze i wyciąga go przez główne wejście klubu.

      Na zewnątrz jest morze paparazzi , ponieważ, _oczywiście, kurwa_ , że tak, ale w tym momencie Louis naprawdę nie może dbać o to mniej. Jest dokładnie świadom jak obaj muszą wyglądać, dokładnie świadom, że ich penisy muszą widocznie naciskać na ciemny materiał dżinsów, ale nie może się zmusić, by się przejmować.

      Ściskają swoje dłonie, idąc ta blisko siebie, jak to możliwe bez ryzyka potknięcia się o własne stopy i ignorują paparazzi najlepiej, jak potrafią. Jest tam taksówka, zwyczajna taksówka przy krawężniku, a skoro żaden z nich nie zatrzymał się, by zadzwonić po samochód, wsiadają do środka.

      Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Harry robi po tym, jak Louis mówi szybko z pamięci adres, to pochylenie się i ponowne złączenie ich ust. Jego dłoń przesuwa się, by ścisnąć go przez dżinsy i Louis jęczy w pocałunek, wplątując dłoń w miękkie loki, co szybko stało się jego ulubioną rzeczą do zrobienia podczas całowania i ciągnie za nie, sprawiając, że Harry także jęczy.

      Widzi błyski fleszy przez zamknięte oczy, gdy dalej całuje Harry'ego, wie, że te okna nie są przyciemnione i że paparazzi muszą mieć wolny wgląd na to, jak się całują, na to, jak dłoń Harry'ego zakrywa penisa Louisa i... kurwa, trudno mu znaleźć coś, co _kiedykolwiek_ martwiłoby go bardziej.

      Więc _co_ , jeśli jutro rano będą na wszystkich stronach internetowych; jeśli to nie krzyczy "autentyczność", Louis nie ma pojęcia co mogłoby.

      Także, on za nic nie zrezygnuje z ust Harry'ego na swoich ani dłoni Harry'ego na swoim penisie.

      Myśl, że to może być najgorszy pomysł, jaki kiedykolwiek mieli tylko przez chwilę przechodzi przez głowę Louisa, zanim odpycha ją, będąc zbyt pochłoniętym, by coś z tym zrobić, więc równie dobrze może z tego czerpać przyjemność.

      Jazda taksówką do ich domu wydaje się jednocześnie najdłuższą i najkrótszą wycieczką w życiu Louisa. Nie przestają się całować, poza złapaniem oddechu kiedy to konieczne, a oni używają tych przerw, by całować swoje szyje, obojczyki i ramiona przez materiał koszulek.

      Taksówkarz z pewnością musi mieć ich dość i Louis nieprzytomnie notuje w pamięci, by dać mu hojny napiwek, zanim poświęca całą uwagę z powrotem Harry'emu. Jest tak cholernie twardy w swoich dżinsach, że będzie pod presją (ha, kurwa, Harry będzie dumny*) by nie dojść w chwili, gdy poczuje dotyk na swoim penisie.

      Ale będzie pieprzył Harry'ego, tak, będzie. To może być ostatni raz, kiedy będą to robić, a on nie zamierza pozwolić, by przed pieprzeniem najpiękniejszego mężczyzny na świecie powstrzymała go wytrzymałość szesnastolatka.

      Boże, ma nadzieję, że będzie miał też Harry'ego w sobie. Niemal jęczy głośno na tę myśl, chce czuć jak młodszy mężczyzna rozciąga go, wypełnia. Chce czuć każdą rzecz z Harrym, chce pieprzyć się z nim, aż żaden z nich nie będzie mógł chodzić, aż ich gardła będą zachrypnięte i bolące, dopóki Louis będzie miał siniaki na całym ciele.

      Taksówka zatrzymuje się i Louis wyciąga wszystkie banknoty z portfela, nie przejmując się nawet, by je policzyć, wiedząc, że jest to więcej niż potrzeba, by pokryć opłatę za przejazd i dać mężczyźnie zasłużony napiwek.

      Następną rzeczą, jaką wie, jest Harry wyciągający go z samochodu do swojego uścisku, łapiący jego usta po raz kolejny i przyciskający się bliżej, bliżej, bliżej, dopóki nie ma nawet milimetra przerwy między ich ciałami i może poczuć każdą płaszczyznę jego ciała. Harry desperacko ociera o siebie ich zakryte ubraniami penisy, jednocześnie starając się poprowadzić Louisa w stronę domu.

      Louis majaczy w pożądaniu i potykają się, niemal upadając kilka razy, zanim Harry bierze sprawy w swoje ręce i podnosi go. Louis instynktownie owija swoje nogi wokół jego pasa, ledwo zauważając jak młodszy mężczyzna niesie go do domu, gdy dalej się całują. Dłonie Harry'ego są na jego tyłku, rozłożone i trzymające jego pośladki, a Louis nie może powstrzymać się od wyobrażenia sobie tych rąk przebiegających przez jego nagą skórę, pokrywających tak wiele, pokrywających wszystko; nie może powstrzymać się od wyobrażenia sobie tych palców, drażniących jego wejście, wsuwających się w niego, ocierających o prostatę.

      Kurwa. Louis ociera się o niego, tak dobrze jak tylko może w ich obecnej pozycji, przyciskając penisa do jego brzucha, a potem ocierając tyłkiem o kutasa Harry'ego. To wywołuje jęk chłopaka i Harry potyka się lekko, kończąc z Louisem przyciśniętym do wejściowych drzwi, z ciałem Harry'ego przyciśniętym do niego, gdy dalej się całują. Dłonie wędrują teraz wolno, te Louisa przebiegają przez nagie, umięśnione plecy Harry'ego pod jego koszulką, podczas gdy Harry jedną rękę nadal ma pod jego tyłkiem, podtrzymując go, a drugą obejmuje jego policzek, przytrzymując jego głowę.

      Odsuwają się od siebie po chwili, kiedy potrzeba powietrza jest rozpaczliwa i przez kilka sekund nie słyszą nich poza wzajemnymi sapiącymi oddechami i Louis słyszy własne serce bijące mocno. _Tha-dump, tha-dump, tha-dump_. Z całą pewnością wystarczająco głośno, by Harry też usłyszał.

\- Lou - mówi potem, przerywając ciszę. - Kurwa, Lou. Jesteś taki gorący, tak cholernie piękny. Chciałem tego... - Składa pocałunki na szczęce Louisa. - Chciałem tego od...

\- Haz. - Louis przerywa mu, pozbawiony tchu, odciągając od niego swoje usta poprzez ponowne pociągnięcie jego włosów. - Dalej, Haz. Do środka. Musimy... postaw mnie... do środka. Łóżko. Musimy...

\- Tak... do środka, tak. – Harry papla, opuszczając go łagodnie.

      Kiedy Louis znów stoi, nie marnuje czasu, nim obraca się, wyjmuje klucz z kieszeni i otwiera drzwi –grzebie się tylko troszkę bardziej niż zwykle, co zalicza jako zwycięstwo.

      Nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek przechodził przez dom równie szybko jak teraz z Harrym, włączając w to czas, kiedy niemal przegapił początek meczu Man U, na który cieszył się cały tydzień, bo utknął w korkach. To niemal jak mrugnięcie tym razem, w jednej sekundzie są na korytarzu, w drugiej w pokoju Louisa. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, przysiągłby, że musieli się teleportować czy coś.

      Harry nie pozwala mu na żadne wahanie odnośnie tego, co robią, przyciągając go do kolejnego pocałunku. Jeśli Louis byłby bardziej trzeźwy, prawdopodobnie kwestionowałby to, jak mądre było pieprzenie się z najlepszym przyjacielem, ale będąc pijanym, chociaż zaczyna nieco trzeźwieć, wciąż jest zbyt upity, by się przejmować. Jest zbyt pijany, by powiedzieć „nie” Harry’emu, kiedy on jest tuż przed nim, chętny i piękny, a Louis chce go tak cholernie bardzo.

      Dłonie Harry’ego wkradają się pod jego koszulkę, nawiązując kontakt z nagą skórą i, kurwa, Louis czuje, jakby równie dobrze umarł i był w niebie. Jego usta toczą szlak w dół szyi, zaczynając wysysać kolejny siniak na jego obojczyku, gdy Louis wsuwa swoje dłonie pod koszulę Harry’ego, odpinając kilka guzików, które pozostały do odpięcia, zanim zsuwa ją z jego ramion, pozostawiając wyższego mężczyznę nagiego od pasa w górę. Dłonie Louisa przesuwają się przez opaloną skórę klatki piersiowej, czując kontrast pomiędzy twardymi mięśniami i miękkimi biodrami, i, kurwa, to tak, jakby został wyrzeźbiony przez Bogów, jakby ktoś zajrzał do umysłu Louisa w poszukiwaniu idealnego męskiego ciała i stworzył Harry’ego. Jest tak cholernie gorący, tak duży i szeroki, i twardy i miękki, a Louis widział go bez koszulki częściej, niż kogokolwiek innego poza sobą, a jednak to nie może się równać z tym, co ma teraz, kiedy może _dotknąć_. Harry zawsze był piękny, w ten abstrakcyjny „wow-nie-jestem-ślepy-jesteś-całkiem-gorący” sposób, ale to takie inne teraz, kiedy jest tuż przed nim, może go dotknąć i podziwiać, i... Jezu.

      Jego dłonie wędrują dalej, ocierając się lekko o wybrzuszenie Harry’ego, zanim odpina guzik jego dżinsów i zsuwa je do połowy ud razem z bielizną. Jego penis jest już w pełni twardy i zaróżowiony, preejakulant perli się na rozcięciu. Ma tak cholernie pięknego kutasa, dużego i ciężkiego w dłoni Louisa, gdy łapie go, wydobywając gardłowy jęk z Harry’ego.

\- Lou – sapie, gdy ręka Louisa przesuwa się w dół jego penisa, kciukiem pocierając przez rozcięcie i zbierając preejakulant, by łatwiej przesuwać dłoń. – Lou, proszę – jęczy, ściskając ramiona Louisa, starając się utrzymać na nogach. Jest tak podatny na każdy mały dotyk i Louis to kocha.

\- Lou, nie mogę... ja zaraz... – sapie, gdy Louis ściska podstawę jego penisa, zanim się odsuwa.

\- Zdejmij dżinsy i wejdź na łóżko. – Rozkazuje przytłoczony, starając się myśleć trzeźwo.

      Harry przytakuje, niemal potykając się o swoje stopy w swoim pośpiechu, by zrobić to, co Louis powiedział. Louis zajmuje się zdjęciem własnych ubrań, przeciągając koszulkę przez głowę i pozbywają się spodni i majtek w tym samym czasie. Kiedy jest nagi, spogląda w górę, by zobaczyć Harry’ego, leżącego bezwstydnie nago na ich łóżku, podpartego na łokciach i obserwującego go z marnie ukrywanym pragnieniem. Pewnie czułby się niepewnie, stojąc nago przed Harrym, który jest niezaprzeczalnie najgorętszym kolesiem na planecie, ale to niemożliwe, kiedy Harry patrzy na niego tak, jakby był najbardziej wykwintną rzeczą na świecie. To odurzające.

      Przysuwa się bliżej łóżka, stojąc tam krótko i po prostu obserwując Harry’ego, zanim wskakuje na materac i czołga się, dopóki nie przykrywa chłopaka swoim ciałem najlepiej jak potrafi z różnicą wzrostu. Przytrzymuje nadgarstki Harry’ego przyszpilone do łóżka i pochyla się, by pochwycić jego usta w kolejnym pocałunku, wciąż tym nie zmęczony, chociaż wydaje się, że nie robili przez całą noc nic poza całowaniem.

      Utrzymuje ciężar swojego ciała na rękach i kolanach, nie dotykając Harry’ego poza kontaktem ich ust i dłoni, a młodszy mężczyzna próbuje wypchnąć biodra, szukając jakiegokolwiek tarcia dla swojego penisa. Louisowi robi się go żal i przesuwa jedną dłoń w dół, chwytając jego długość.

      Harry wygina plecy, jęcząc w jego usta, gdy tylko dłoń Louisa dotyka go. Tak szybko, jak Louis rozdziela ich wargi, by odetchnąć, chłopak mamrocze serię „proszę” i „chcę cię”, i „Louis, pieprz mnie, proszę, pieprz mnie!”, zakradając wolną rękę w dół ciała Louisa, dopóki nie chwyta jego jąder, a potem luźno obejmuje jego penisa i przesuwa dłonią najlepiej jak potrafi bez żadnego nawilżenia.

      Louis syczy, ściskając penisa młodszego mężczyzny, gdy Harry kładzie swoją dłoń na jego, co tylko sprawia, że chłopak jęczy głośniej.

\- Okej, okej – mamrocze, gdy odsuwa dłoń Harry’ego od swojego penisa, nie mogąc myśleć.

      Potrzebują lubrykantu, tak, potrzebują. Lubrykantu i prezerwatyw, i potrzebują ich teraz, bo Louis poważnie nie sądzi, że wytrzyma jeszcze minutę, jeśli Harry będzie dalej go dotykał. Minęły _wieki_ , okej?

      Odsuwa się od niego, ignorując westchnięcie protestu i sięga po lubrykant i prezerwatywy, które wie, że leżą gdzieś w szufladzie stolika nocnego. Udaje mu się znaleźć oba i powraca do Harry’ego, układając je obok jego głowy.

\- Jesteś pewien? – Louis pyta, potrzebując potwierdzenia, zanim zrobią coś, czego nigdy nie będą mogli cofnąć.

\- _Kurwa_ , tak. – Harry dyszy, sięgając, by znów chwycić penisa Louisa w luźny uścisk. – _Proszę_.

\- Okej, okej. – Louis papla i przytakuje, gdy znów odgania jego dłoń, sięgając po poduszkę za sobą.

      Młodszy mężczyzna zgina kolana i unosi swój tyłek nad materacem, pozwalając Louisowi wsunąć pod siebie poduszkę. Louis bierze lubrykant i pokrywa nim dwa palce, zanim zostawia niezamkniętą buteleczkę obok Harry’ego.

      Zsuwa się nieco w dół, dopóki jego głowa nie jest na poziomie miednicy Harry’ego. Używa czystej dłoni by rozsunąć pośladki Harry’ego, a potem pociera pokryty lubrykantem palec o jego dziurkę, podczas gdy pochyla się i przesuwa językiem przez żyłę na penisie Harry’ego.

      Harry jęczy głośno, a jego ciało drży lekko, chociaż poza tym się nie rusza – dobry chłopiec, Louis myśli nieobecnie, gdy przesuwa palcem wokół jego odbytu. Harry ściska w dłoniach pościel i jęczy jeszcze głośniej, gdy Louis wsuwa w niego pierwszy palec, jednocześnie biorąc główkę jego penisa w usta. Harry jest tak ciasny i gorący wokół jego palca, niesamowicie ciasny i Louis jest oszołomiony tym, jak szalone to jest.

      Pracuje szybko, wsuwając dwa palce, a potem trzy, zginając je i pocierając nimi o prostatę Harry’ego, sprawiając, że mężczyzna wygina plecy i mamrocze szereg próśb, do Louisa _„po prostu wejdź już we mnie”_.

      Louis jest bardzo zadowolony z tej sugestii.

      Tak szybko, jak Louis myśli, że Harry jest gotowy, wyjmuje z niego palce, sprawiając, że chłopak kwili na uczucie pustki. Jednak to nie trwa długo, bo gdy tylko Louisowi udaje się założyć prezerwatywę i nawilżyć swojego penisa, wsuwa się w niego powoli, dopóki nie jest w nim cały.

      I przez chwilę to tak, jakby byli zawieszeni w powietrzu. Wszystko zamiera. Oczy zamknięte. Ciała złączone w najbardziej z intymnych możliwych sposobów. To jednocześnie za mało i za wiele. To jest nierealne i niepodobne do niczego, co Louis kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

      Przez chwilę trwa nieruchomo, zagłębiony w Harry’ego, a potem, tak, jak kiedy wciskasz „play” w filmie, wszystko jednocześnie rusza. Dźwięki powracają, metaforyczne stopy znów stąpają mocno po ziemi.

      I Louis wysuwa się, a ciasna dziurka Harry’ego zaciska się wokół niego, jakby błagała go, by został.

      Wsuwa się z powrotem i wydziera jęki z obojga, gardłowe dźwięki złączone w harmonię nie do opisania.

\- Lou, Lou, Lou. – Harry sapie, gdy Louis porusza się w jego wnętrzu, zmieniając lekko kąt z każdym uderzeniem, szukając tego jednego, by uderzyć w prostatę Harry’ego.

      Kiedy Harry głośniej wykrzykuje jego imię i odrzuca głowę do tyłu z zamkniętymi oczami, Louis domyśla się, że ją znalazł.

\- Kurwa, H – sapie, gdy mocno wypycha biodra, czując się cholernie znakomicie. – Kurwa, jesteś taki dobry, taki ciasny, kochanie, _cholera_.

\- Lou. – Harry jęczy znowu, z desperacją w głosie. – Mocniej, proszę, pieprz mnie mocniej, _proszę_.

      I Harry naprawdę musiał poprosić tylko raz. Louis chwyta go pod kolanami, przyciskając je do piersi młodszego chłopaka, robiąc sobie lepszy dostęp. Przyspiesza, wsuwając się w Harry’ego w pogoni za własnym orgazmem, upewniając się, by uderzyć w jego prostatę za każdym razem. Obaj mamroczą, jęczą, sapią, a umysł Louisa jest zaćmiony, upojony tym, jak dobre to jest, jak blisko jest.

      Harry wsunął swoją dłoń ponad udem i desperacko szarpie za swojego penisa, wyraźnie również będąc blisko.

\- Ja zaraz... – sapie, odrzucając głowę w tył. – Zaraz dojdę, kurwa, ja...

\- _Tak_. – Louis syczy, podwajając wysiłek. – Tak, dojdź, Harry, dojdź...

      I z płaczem, młodszy mężczyzna dochodzi, wytryskując perłowo białą spermę na swoją pierś, a także na podbródek. Louis dosłownie nigdy nie widział nic gorętszego.

      Gdy Harry dochodzi, zaciska swoją dziurkę ciaśniej wokół Louisa i to powoduje, że mężczyzna dochodzi chwilę później. To najlepszy orgazm jaki miał od lat. Kurwa, od zawsze, prawdopodobnie. Louis nie byłby zaskoczony.

      Pozostaje w nim, gdy dochodzi, wysuwając się dopiero, gdy jego penis zaczyna mięknąc. Zdejmuje prezerwatywę i idzie do łazienki, by ją wyrzucić, poświęcając chwilę by przetworzyć fakt, że właśnie pieprzył najlepszego przyjaciela, z którym udaje, że jest w związku i, _cholera jasna_ , co oni _myśleli?!_

      Potrząsa głową, wciąż czując ostatnie działania alkoholu i decyduje, by poradzić sobie z następstwami jutro. Moczy flanele i wraca do ich sypialni, gdzie Harry wciąż leży na łóżku z rozrzuconymi kończynami, nagi w całej swojej chwale i pokryty własną spermą. Jego oczy są zamknięte, ale Louis może stwierdzić przez jego oddech, że chłopak wciąż jest przytomny i gdy siada na krawędzi łóżka, Harry otwiera oczy i uśmiecha się nieśmiało.

\- Cześć – szepcze Louis, chociaż nie ma pojęcia dlaczego.

      Mimo wszystko, są tu sami, ale wydaje się, że nie powinien mówić zbyt głośno ze strachu na przebicie bańki, którą wokół siebie zbudowali. Ich seks-bańki _, kurwa_.

\- Cześć. – Harry mówi równie cicho, a jego uśmiech się wzmacnia.

      Louis sięga w dół i zaczyna ścierać spermę z jego piersi. Nie odzywają się, gdy pracuje. Duża dłoń Harry’ego przesuwa się, by ułożyć się na odkrytym udzie Louisa.

\- Lou – mamrocze, gdy Louis wstaje, by wyrzucić mokrą flanelę. – Powinniśmy, jak... – _Porozmawiać_ , słowo wisi w powietrzu, niewypowiedziane, ale obaj doskonale wiedzą do czego Harry zmierza.

\- Jutro. – Louis decyduje stanowczo. – Porozmawiamy jutro. – Wślizguje się w majtki, niepewien czy są jego czy Harry’ego, nie bardzo o to dbając, zanim wsuwa się pod kołdrę obok niego. – I tak prawdopodobnie powinniśmy być trzeźwi. – Kontynuuje, odwracając się na bok, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. – Kiedy, uh... kiedy będziemy rozmawiać.

\- Okej. – Harry zgadza się, kiwając głową, a jego powieki opadają.

      Sam wsuwa się pod kołdrę, wahając się przez chwilę, jakby niepewien tego, czy to, co zrobili, zmienia sposób tego, jak będą spać, zwinięci wokół siebie ze złączonymi kończynami.

      Louis lekko otwiera ramiona, pozwalając Harry’emu przysunąć się bliżej i młodszy mężczyzna uśmiecha się łagodnie,z anim zwija się przy nim, pozwalając Louisowi obejmować się od tyłu. Dłoń Louisa opiera się na nagiej piersi Harry’ego; młodszy mężczyzna jest wciąż nagi i to... jest pewnie ścieżka myślowa, z której Louis powinien zboczyć. Wdycha zapach włosów Harry’ego i to jest ostatnia rzecz, której jest świadomy, zanim zasypia.


	15. Rozdział VII, część II

 

        Kiedy Louis budzi się następnego ranka, dzieje się to przez pulsujący ból głowy, dzwoniący telefon i nagiego Harry’ego, dociśniętego do niego. Harry też się porusza, półprzytomny i zmieszany, bo zerknięcie na telefon – który wciąż dzwoni, Boże – mówi Louisowi, że jest dopiero dwadzieścia po ósmej.

        Harry sięga i bierze telefon Louisa, przesuwając kciukiem przez ekran, by odebrać połączenie – Niall – i włącza głośnik.

\- _Co?_ – Harry mówi chrapliwie, podczas gdy Louis opuszcza głowę na poduszkę, cholernie zmęczony. Harry podnosi telefon, kładzie go na nagiej piersi Louisa, a potem układa tam też swoją głowę, gdy Niall papla, wyraźnie wciąż pijany. (Louis zastanawia się, czy Niall w ogóle dotarł już do domu; myśli, że pewnie nie). Ręka Louisa przesuwa się samoistnie, by przebiec palcami przez włosy Harry’ego.

\- ... rozpieprzyliśmy to, panowie! Mówię wam, jak cztery i pięć, i sześć gwiazdek wszędzie, tylko jedno dało nam trzy, ale ten magazyn to kupa dupków i tak, i jesteście wszędzie w Internecie i na okładkach Daily Mail i The Sun. Jak, wiecie, wasza dwójka wychodząca z klubu, nie? Wyglądaliście, jakbyście obciągali sobie nawzajem w łazience i wychodziliście, by dokończyć to w domu! – Niall zaczyna rechotać, jakby to była najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszał, a Louis zamyka oczy, myśląc, że poza faktem, że technicznie nie było żadnego obciągania, Niall dostarczył całkiem precyzyjnego opisu tego, co się stało.

        Louis spał z Harrym, uprawiał seks z Harrym i, cóż, ma zbyt dużego kaca, by w ogóle zacząć rozważać co to mogło znaczyć.

\- To świetnie. – Louis przerywa monolog Nialla. – Ale jest gówniana godzina rano, a my spaliśmy. Pa. – Udaje mu się jakoś rozłączyć, upuszczając telefon na podłogę, nie dbając w ogóle o to, czy ekran nie pękł, po prostu zdesperowany, by wrócić do snu.

        Często, gdy Louis zostawał tak bezceremonialnie obudzony i zostawał rozbudzony na dłużej, niż trwało przewrócenie się na drugi bok i ponowne zamknięcie oczu, trudno było mu ponownie zasnąć – ale nie tym razem. Tym razem tylko owija mocniej ręce wokół Harry’ego, zamyka oczy i w przeciągu sekund odpływa.

 

        Za drugim razem, gdy się budzi, jest znacznie później, a on jest sam w łóżku. Słyszy słaby dźwięk włączonego prysznica w łazience przy pokoju i, z pulsującą głową i czując się ogólnie obrzydliwie, domyśla się, że Harry miał dobry pomysł.

        Z problemami wychodzi z łóżka, bierze swoje rzeczy i idzie do gościnnej łazienki. Na szczęście wszystkie łazienki są całkowicie wypełnione potrzebnymi rzeczami, dzięki naleganiom jego mamy, więc to nie problem, by wziąć prysznic tutaj. Kiedy odkręca wodę, czeka chwilę, by strumień miał odpowiednią temperaturę, zanim wchodzi do kabiny, pozwalając gorącej wodzie obmyć jego zmęczone i obolałe ciało. Nie wie, czy to taniec czy pieprzenie sprawiło, że jego mięśnie tak bolą.

        To także nieco łagodzi napięcie w jego głowie, ten pulsujący ból po wypiciu wczoraj zbyt wielu shotów. Boże, co to w ogóle wczoraj było? Jak, do cholery, przeszedł od świętowania wypuszczenia albumu, przez jego i Harry’ego, praktycznie robiących to w klubie, do faktycznego zrobienia tego w domu? Cholernie niedorzeczne. (Potencjalnie katastrofalne.)

        Prysznic zajmuje mu więcej czasu niż normalnie, jako że jest to dobre miejsce do przemyśleń. Pozwala swojemu umysłowi wędrować i rozgryźć co, do cholery, zrobili – bo nie stać ich na to, by to spieprzyć, _nie mogą tego spieprzyć_.

        I, naprawdę, to nic dziwnego, że skończyli razem w łóżku, prawda? Jak, są blisko, obaj są gorący, całują się ze sobą cały czas i udają, że są w związku. Dosłownie śpią razem, zwinięci obok siebie, skóra przy skórze. Są tak cholernie sfrustrowani seksualnie, bez możliwości ulżenia sobie poza swoimi rękami. Patrząc wstecz, byli całkiem jak tykająca bomba – to była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim to się wydarzyło.

        A teraz się wydarzyło. Louis nie ma pojęcia co powinni teraz zrobić.

        W końcu wychodzi spod prysznica, wyciera się ręcznikiem i zakłada ubrania, które wziął ze sobą (jeśli sweter jest Harry’ego, to nic nie znaczy. Nic.)

        Potem idzie do kuchni, by znaleźć aspirynę i zdobyć kubek herbaty (najlepiej w tej kolejności) i może, jeśli to nie będzie zbyt skomplikowane, tosta. Jednak gdy jest w pobliżu kuchni, niewątpliwy zapach bekonu wypełnia jego nozdrza i Louis myśli, że może porzuci wszystko i po prostu wyjdzie za Harry’ego, bo każdy, kto wstaje po takiej imprezie jak wczorajsza, by przygotować prawdziwe smażone śniadanie, jest zdecydowanie warty zatrzymania.

        Kilka miesięcy temu Louis prawdopodobnie nawet nie miał bekonu i jajek w lodówce, jeśli ma być szczery, ale wiele rzeczy się zmieniło, od kiedy wprowadził się Harry. Nawet jeśli to tylko czasowe, to będzie trwało co najmniej przez następne sześć miesięcy i dla każdego, kto ich odwiedzi, to musi wyglądać przynajmniej w takim samym stopniu na mieszkanie Harry’ego, jak Louisa. Ich mieszkanie, ich dom. To było tak bardzo ważne dla Louisa, by Harry poczuł, że to także jego dom, by nie czuł się jak gość.

        Kiedy wchodzi do kuchni, widzi Harry’ego przy płycie gazowej, z bekonem i jajkami smażącymi się na patelni przed nim. Radio gra cicho w tle, a on nuci do melodii. Na początku nie słyszy wejścia Louisa, więc Louis przesuwa się bliżej do niego i opiera o ladę.

\- Dobry. – Ogłasza swoją obecność, mówiąc cicho, by nie wystraszyć młodszego mężczyzny.

        Harry obraca się szybko, wyraźnie będąc głęboko zamyślonym. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się w niepewny uśmiech, gdy uświadamia sobie, że to tylko Louis, który przyszedł, by poprzeszkadzać mu w gotowaniu.

\- Dzień dobry – mamrocze, a potem wskazuje głową w stronę lady na przeciwko tej, przy której stoi. – Jest tam aspiryna, jeśli boli cię głowa.

        W rzeczy samej, Louisa boli głowa, więc uśmiecha się wdzięcznie i przesuwa się do szklanki z wodą i pudełka z tabletkami, które zostawił Harry.

\- Dziękuję, kochany – mówi, gdy połyka, zanim przesuwa się, by zerknąć przez jego ramię na patelnię.

        Wydaje się, że to pełne angielskie. Louis wątpi, by kiedykolwiek bardziej kogoś kochał.

        Instynktownie układa dłoń na talii Harry’ego, wahając się lekko, kiedy mężczyzna zamiera na kontakt. Nie odsuwa się jednak, pozwalając swojej dłoni leżeć tam, odmawiając, absolutnie _odmawiając_ pozwolenia, by ostatnia noc sprawiła, że wszystko jest niezręczne. Może, jeśli będzie po prostu zachowywał się normalnie, nic nie będzie dziwne, nic się nie zmieni. Tak, Louis chciałby tego.

        To zajmuje chwilę, ale ostatecznie Harry opiera się o niego, zostając tak przez moment, zanim odsuwa się, wyłącza gaz i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Zamierzamy o tym teraz porozmawiać?

        Louis wzdycha, zamyka na chwilę oczy,z anim otwiera je ponownie i patrzy w te Harry’ego.

\- Tak.

\- Lou – zaczyna, ale przerywa mu Louis, kręcąc głową.

\- Najpierw zjedzmy.

\- Lou – mówi znów, ostrzegawczo.

\- Zatem podczas jedzenia. – Louis ustępuje, starając się poskromić mdłości.

        Wątpi, by teraz był zdolny do zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Harry wzdycha, spoglądając w dół i obraca się, by zamieszać jedzenie na patelni. Serce Louisa boli, czuje, jakby było zmiażdżone, podarte, podeptane.

        Nie są w porządku.

        Jak mógł kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że będą w porządku po tym, co zrobili? Jak mógł kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że rzeczy wrócą do normalności? Boże, Louis jest głupcem. Takim cholernym głupcem.

        To zmieniło wszystko. Oczywiści, że zmieniło wszystko. Jak mogłoby nie?

        Cofa się, robiąc Harry’emu więcej miejsca, by mężczyzna mógł przynieść patelnie na stół, razem z talerzami i sztućcami. Louis powinien prawdopodobnie pomóc, ale stoi zamrożony w miejscu. Harry mija go znowu, biorąc dzbanek herbaty, którą najwyraźniej także zaparzył, bo jest perfekcyjny i gdy jest w zasięgu Louisa, mężczyzna nie może się powstrzymać przed sięgnięciem do niego, owijając palce wokół jego nadgarstka, by zatrzymać go na środku kuchni.

\- Harry – mówi nędznym szeptem i to tak, jakby to jedno słowo wdrapało się po jego gardle, zostawiając je rozdarte, w strzępach. Nie wie co zamierzał powiedzieć, nie wie co może powiedzieć, nie wie jak to naprawić. Jeśli tylko mógłby cofnąć czas. – Harry, ja...

\- Nie. – Harry przerywa mu, kręcąc głową z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie mów, że przepraszasz. Proszę.

        Louis bierze głęboki oddech, czując, jakby jego płuca były zbyt małe by pomieścić powietrze, które potrzebuje, by oddychać normalnie.

\- Nie przepraszam – mówi szczerze. – Nie przepraszam za to, że spaliśmy ze sobą. Przepraszam za to, że teraz tu jesteśmy. Nigdy nie chciałem... nie zrobiłbym... nienawidzę siebie za zrobienie czegokolwiek, co mogłoby kiedykolwiek zagrozić temu, czym jesteśmy...

        Następną rzeczą, jaką wie, jest Harry w jego ramionach, młodszy mężczyzna ściskający go blisko, blisko, bliżej, dopóki nie ma między nimi żadnej przerwy, dopóki Louis może ledwo oddychać.

\- Nie zrobiłeś, nie zrobiłeś. – Harry mamrocze w jego włosy. – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Jestem tutaj, zawsze tu jestem. – Odsuwa się, wystarczająco daleko, by spojrzeć w oczy Louisa. – Musimy o tym porozmawiać, Lou, ale ja wciąż tu jestem. Zawsze tu będę. To nie musi zmienić niczego bardziej, niż na to pozwolimy.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć. – Louis przyznaje, opierając głowę o ramię Harry’ego. Jego szeroka ręka przesuwa się w górę i w dół kręgosłupa Louisa i wszystko, o czym chłopak może myśleć, to jak te ręce dotykały jego nagiej skóry i, _kurwa_.

\- Uprawialiśmy seks. – Harry stwierdza, a Louis wypuszcza zaskoczony śmiech, nie oczekując, by młodszy mężczyzna powiedział to w ten sposób.

\- Tak. – Louis potwierdza, kiedy przestaje się śmiać. – Byliśmy także okropnie pijani.

        Harry przytakuje.

\- Prawda. Ale to był dobry seks.

\- Tak. – Louis zgadza się, ponieważ Harry ma przynajmniej rację odnośnie tego; seks był niesamowity, najlepszy, jaki Louis miał od lat, a oni byli tak pijani, że ledwo trzymali się na nogach. To, co mogliby zrobić ze sobą na trzeźwo jest prawdopodobnie czymś, o czym lepiej nie myśleć. – By być szczerym, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy oczekiwać, że to się stanie, prawda?

        Harry jest cicho przez chwilę, odsuwając się od Louisa, opierając ciężar swojego ciała o ladę, stwarzając dystans między nimi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Cóż, mieszkamy razem, całujemy się częściej niż nie, śpimy w połowie nadzy w tym samym łóżku. Obaj jesteśmy cholernie gorący i nie możemy przespać się z nikim innym. Jesteśmy mężczyznami...

        Harry parska.

\- Jesteśmy mężczyznami?

\- To ważny fakt, no nie? – Louis wzrusza ramionami, robiąc krok w tył i opierając się o drugą ladę.

\- Tak sądzę. Do czego jednak zmierzasz?

        Louis znów wzrusza ramionami.

\- Obaj byliśmy cholernie sfrustrowani seksualnie, więc trzeba było tego oczekiwać?

\-  I co teraz? – pyta Harry, przebiegając dłonią przez wilgne loki.

\- Cóż, sam to powiedziałeś, prawda? „To nie musi zmienić niczego bardziej, niż na to pozwolimy.” Obaj wiemy co to było, jak, dzięki i zostawmy to za nami? Jesteś fantastycznym partnerem, Harry, ale jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem i osobą, którą kocham prawdopodobnie najbardziej na tej pieprzonej planecie, więc naprawdę wolałbym, by jedna noc nie zniszczyła sześciu lat naszej przyjaźni.

        Harry przytakuje po chwili, zanim odpycha się od lady i obraca plecami do Louisa, chowając swoją twarz. Chwyta dzbanek z herbatą z miejsca, w którym go odstawił, zanim rzucił się w ramiona Louisa i idzie do jadalni.

\- Masz rację. – Słyszy głos Harry’ego z drugiego pokoju. – My, uh... obaj wiemy co to było. Nie ma sensu komplikowania tego, wiesz, uh, skoro myślimy tak samo.

        I to jest to.

 

        Harry’ego nie ma przez resztę dnia. To nie jest zaskakujące, naprawdę, wyraźnie to, co zrobili, zmieniło coś między nimi, jak mogłoby nie? To byłoby głupotą, wierzyć, że mogą naprawić wszystko w mgnieniu oka. Czas, prawdopodobnie, to wszystko, czego potrzebowali, prawda? Po prostu trochę czasu, by wrócić do ich zwyczajnej rutyny, to zwyczajnego bycia ze sobą. Tak. To wszystko.

        Ale znów, prawdopodobnie nic złego by się nie stało, gdyby zrobił coś miłego dla Harry’ego, prawda? Jak... cóż, mężczyzna wyszedł chwilę po ich zjedzonym śniadaniu, mówiąc coś o sprawach do załatwienia i powrócenia na kolacje. To dość niedorzeczne, szczerze, bo mogliby kłócić się i nienawidzić, a Harry z całą pewnością wciąż byłby w domu na czas, by ugotować Louisowi kolację. Jest zbyt dobry. W zasadzie, robi wszystko. Gotuje każdy posiłek, robi pranie, sprząta mieszkanie i wcale nie narzeka. Jak, Louis kosi trawę i takie tam, ale naprawdę obijał się z całą resztą i to strasznie niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do Harry’ego. Jest prawdziwym świętym i powinien dostać dzień wolnego, naprawdę, naprawdę powinien.

        Ale chodzi o to, że Louis jest po prostu beznadziejny w kuchni. Jak, naprawdę, cholernie, beznadziejny. Nawet gdyby nadchodziła apokalipsa i jedynym sposobem, by uratować ziemię byłoby ugotowanie dla zombie talerza Spaghetti Bolognese, on nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. To wiele mówi o tym, ile Harry dla niego znaczy, skoro w ogóle chce spróbować. Stara się za dużo o tym nie myśleć.

        Jakoś udaje mu się pójść do sklepu po składniki na kolację, wyprać zabrudzoną pościel z wczorajszej nocy, odkurzyć, posprzątać, ugotować i przyszykować stół do czasu, aż Harry wraca do domu, raczej niezadowolony, o wpół do siódmej.

\- Lou – krzyczy, gdy wchodzi. Louis jest w kuchni, otwierając butelkę wina, co jest ostatnią rzeczą, którą musi zrobić, zanim jego kolacja dla Harry’ego jest gotowa. – Lou – mówi znów, tym razem jego głos jest bliżej. – Wyciągnąłeś gulasz z zamrażalnika, jak do ciebie pisałem? Czy musimy znów zamówić jedzenie, bo ja... – Milknie i Louis przypuszcza, że to dlatego, że wszedł do jadalni i zobaczył już zastawiony stół.

\- Louis? – woła znowu, tym razem bardziej niepewnie, gdy się zbliża.

\- Tutaj. – Louis w końcu odkrzykuje, gdy udaje mu się otworzyć butelkę.

\- O co chodzi z tym wszystkim? – pyta z małym uśmiechem na ustach, gdy widzi Louisa z, teraz otwartą, butelką wina między nogami.

        Louis wzrusza ramionami w odpowiedzi.

\- Robiłeś wszystko, odkąd się tu wprowadziłeś, za co, no wiesz, przepraszam. Pomyślałem, że mogę zrobić coś miłego dla ciebie i ugotować ci kolację.

        Harry marszczy brwi, wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- I przez „ugotowanie kolacji” masz na myśli zamówienie jedzenia na wynos, prawda?

        Louis szczerzy się i kręci głową.

\- Nauczyłem się kilku rzeczy przez te wszystkie lata, gdy mieszkałem sam, wierz lub nie. Ale dzisiaj mamy coś starego. Chodź, usiądź, ja przyniosę jedzenie.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy, czy...

        Louis kręci głową.

\- Nie, nie. Po prostu się zrelaksuj. Tutaj. – Podaje Harry’emu otwartą butelkę wina. – Zanieś to do stołu, woda jest w lodówce, tak, nie bardzo mam dziś ochotę na wino, jeśli mam być szczery.

        Harry przytakuje i robi, jak Louis mu powiedział, i to zajęło tylko kilka minut, zanim przyniósł wszystko na stół i siedzą na przeciwko siebie, jedząc. Wino stoi na stole nietknięte, gdyż żaden z nich nie ma ochoty na alkohol po wczorajszym. Harry zaczyna bawić się telefonem, robiąc zdjęcie jedzenia, jak Louis podejrzewa i byłby bardzo zaskoczony, gdyby nie znalazł tweeta Harry’ego, gdy sprawdzi telefon po kolacji.

        I to jest dziwne, bo to jest takie samo, naprawdę, gdy jedzą i rozmawiają, i śmieją się, i żartują. To jest takie samo z tym wyjątkiem, że nie jest, bo jest tam ten ukryty prąd czegoś więcej. Jest to ciężkie napięcie, którego Louis nie umie rozproszyć i wątpi, by Harry umiał. To tak, jakby otworzyli puszkę Pandory, śpiąc ze sobą i teraz nie wiedzą, jak ponownie ją zamknąć. Louis nie może powstrzymać się od zastanawiania, czy chce to zrobić.

        Chodzi o to, że to może być dokładnie to, czym oni chcą, by było. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, udają, że są zakochani, najwyraźniej są naprawdę kompatybilni seksualnie, więc dlaczego _nie_ skorzystać z tego? Dlaczego nie użyć siebie nawzajem, kiedy żaden z nich nie może być z nikim innym przez długi czas? Tak długo, jak będą ze sobą szczerzy, z pewnością to nie będzie problem? Ich błędem ostatniego wieczoru było poddanie się pragnieniu i przespanie ze sobą bez zastanowienia się nad tym, jak to wpłynie na nich na dłuższą metę. Jednak, jeśli to przegadają, jeśli rozstrzygną razem granice, jeśli upewnią się, że myślą tak samo, z całą pewnością nie będzie w tym nic złego? Z pewnością to mogłoby być tylko korzystne dla nich obojga?

        Oni już to zaczęli, nie ma odwrotu. Wiedzą, jakie to uczucie, być przyciśniętymi do siebie, nagimi. Louis wie jakie to uczucie być wewnątrz Harry’ego, a Harry wie jak to jest, mieć Louisa w sobie, wypełniającego go. Wiedzą to teraz, wiedzą, _zawsze_ będą wiedzieć. Nie ma odwrotu.

        Louis rozważa to przez resztę wieczoru, nie mogąc dojść samemu do wniosku. Dopiero kiedy idą do łóżka, kiedy Harry myje zęby w łazience, a Louis bawi się telefonem, leżąc już w łóżku, decyduje się podjąć temat. Najpierw jednak sprawdza twittera, by zobaczyć, czy Harry naprawdę zatweetował podczas kolacji i faktycznie jest tam tweet, którego wcześniej nie widział.

 

 

 

 (@Harry_Styles  
Domowy posiłek. Pyszności!)

  


 (Dołączone zdjęcie z kultowymi już tłuczonymi ziemniakami i piersią kurczaka nafaszerowaną serem, owiniętą w szynkę parmeńską.)  
  


 - Hej, Lou. – Harry woła z łazienki, wyrywając Louisa z jego skupienia na twitterze. Jest tam trochę niezgodności między fanami – tymi, którzy twierdzą, że Harry gotował, a tymi, którzy wierzą, że to był Louis. Jego strona wygrywa, co naprawdę nie jest zaskoczeniem, biorąc pod uwagę, że historia tego dania jest praktycznie ikoniczna. – Sprawdziłeś iTunes? Albo czytałeś jakieś recenzje?

        Louis kręci głową, zanim przypomina sobie, że Harry jest w drugim pomieszczeniu i go nie widzi.

\- Nie, ja... uh, właściwie zapomniałem o tym. – Co jest niedorzeczne, jak mógł zapomnieć o tym, że wypuścili album, album, nad którym tak długo i tak ciężko pracowali, album, który pewnie podniesie lub zepsuje ich całą karierę? Rzeczy, które Harry robi jego mózgowi, naprawdę. – Wiem tylko to, co Niall powiedział tego ranka, co było dość dobre, nie? Sprawdzałeś coś?

\- Nie – mówi Harry, gdy wchodzi do sypialni, ubrany tylko w parę spodenek i jak Louis ma poradzić sobie z praktycznie nagim Harrym, teraz, gdy przesuwał dłońmi po tej skórze, dotykał jej ustami; jak ma sobie z tym teraz poradzić, kiedy wcześniej ledwo mu się udawało?

        Boże, lepiej, żeby udało im się coś rozpracować, bo inaczej Louis wprowadzi bardzo restrykcyjną politykę noszenia onesies w sypialni. To lekko śmieszne, naprawdę, bo jeśli myśleli o ostatniej nocy jako o czymś zaspokajającym ich pragnienia, związujących ich dopóki nie będą wolni i nie będą mogli spać z kim będą chcieli, bardzo się mylili. Przespanie się z Harrym sprawiło tylko, że Louis pragnął znacznie więcej, sprawiło, że był jeszcze bardziej świadomy tego, co może mieć. Prawdopodobnie było to w top trzech absolutnie złych decyzji w jego życiu.

\- Może powinniśmy zrobić to teraz? – Harry kontynuuje, gdy wciera krem w dłonie. – Weź iPada, tak?

        Louis przytakuje i przekręca się, by wziąć iPada ze stolika nocnego, podczas gdy Harry zajmuje miejsce obok niego, przyciskając się blisko, by obaj mogli widzieć ekran. Sprawdzają wszystko, od recenzji przez opinii fanów do listy przebojów iTunes, i to jest o wiele lepsze, niż mieli odwagę oczekiwać. Oczywiście, jest kilka magazynów, które nie są przekonane, ludzi w Internecie, którzy wciąż patrzą na nich przez pryzmat ich wyglądu z 2011, ale ostatecznie, to wszystko, o czym Louis mógł marzyć i o wiele więcej.

        Przekręca głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego z małym uśmiechem na ustach, kiedy orientuje się, że twarz chłopaka jest bliżej, niż oczekiwał. Także się uśmiecha, szeroko i głupkowato, ponieważ, cholera, wydają się być tak blisko osiągnięcia wszystkiego, na co mieli nadzieję i to jest fantastyczne, a jedyne, czego Louis chce, to dzielić to z Harrym.

        Jego wzrok przesuwa się do ust Harry’ego, ponieważ, naprawdę, jak mógłby nie? Harry ma najbardziej grzeszne usta, pulchne i miękkie, czerwone i idealne. Genialnie się całuje, a Louis jest tylko człowiekiem. Jak ma patrzeć na Harry’ego, na te usta, patrzeć na niego z takiego bliska, kiedy Harry prawdopodobnie jest najbardziej pięknym mężczyzną kiedykolwiek i nie chcieć go pocałować; nie chcieć przebiec dłońmi w dół opalonej piersi, wyssać malinek na jego gardle, owinąć ust wokół główki jego cholernie perfekcyjnego kutasa i...

        Ledwo zauważa, że pochyla się do Harry’ego, ledwo zauważa, że Harry robi to samo, zanim ich usta oddzielają tylko milimetry. Obaj wahają się tylko przez chwilę, patrząc sobie w oczy i przez chwilę Louis po prostu gapi się w szerokie oczy Harry’ego, w tą genialną zieleń wokół rozszerzonych źrenic. Jego oczy mają najpiękniejszy kolor i jeśli zapytać by teraz Louisa jaki jest jego ulubiony kolor, odpowiedziałby, że kolor oczu Harry’ego. Obaj patrząc na siebie przez chwilę, a potem ich usta spotykają się, obaj ruszają do przodu w tym samym czasie, by wypełnić dystans między sobą.

        Całowanie Harry’ego zawsze miało fajerwerki i wybuchy, i wszystkie te banalne rzeczy i tym razem też tak jest, poza tym, że jest inaczej. To jest spokojne i stabilne, i intymne, i tak bardzo łagodne. To ten rodzaj pocałunku, który mówi „intymność”, „zażyłość” i „zaufanie”. To nie jest pocałunek seksu na jedną noc czy pasjonującego romansu, to pocałunek długiego związku i wieczności. Poniekąd tacy są, jeśli nie naprawdę, więc Louis nie martwi się tym zbytnio. Nie _pozwala_ sobie się martwić. Oddaje się chwili w stu procentach, przesuwając rękę, by ułożyć ją na policzku Harry’ego, gdy przysuwa go bliżej. Całują się, całują i całują, dopóki nagle Harry nie odsuwa się, odrywając swoje usta od Louisa i wycofuje się, stwarzając, w opinii Louisa, niechcianą przestań między nimi.

\- Nie. – Harry sapie, kręcąc dziko głową, jak gdyby słowa nie były wystarczające, by Louis to zrozumiał. – Nie, kurwa, Lou, _nie_. Co my _robimy_?

        Louis poniekąd chce odpowiedzieć sarkastycznie „a na co ci to wygląda?”, ale wie, kiedy nie być dowcipnym. Teraz zdecydowanie nie jest a to czas.

\- Haz – mówi zamiast tego, sięgając do niego, ale Harry drga, odsuwając się dalej, a pierś Louisa boli. – Harry – powtarza, tym zarazem zostając tam, gdzie jest.

\- Nie, Louis, nie możemy. Kurwa. Jeśli mamy przejść przez to z nienaruszoną przyjaźnią, nie możemy się obściskiwać tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy napaleni, musimy przestać myśleć naszymi kutasami...

\- Ale tego nie robimy! – Louis wybucha, przerywając mu. Bierze głęboki oddech, zanim kontynuuje, tym razem łagodniej. – Nie robimy tego, Harry. Mam na myśli... – Zmienia zdanie. – Przynajmniej nie, jeśli to wcześniej przegadamy. Masz rację, nie możemy po prostu myśleć naszymi kutasami, ale jeśli przegadamy to razem, jeśli wypracujemy jakieś wytyczne czy cokolwiek, nie ma powodu, dla którego powinniśmy być stale seksualnie sfrustrowani przez najbliższe sześć miesięcy, prawda?

        Harry marszczy brwi i pyta ostrożnie, jakby niemal bał się tego, co mówił Louis.

\- Co sugerujesz, Louis?

        Louis mówi szybko, chcąc wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko, póki ma odwagę.

\- Cóż, co tak naprawdę powstrzymuje nas od spania ze sobą, H? Mam na myśli, myślałem o tym cały dzień i, kurwa, nie wiem co ty myślisz, ale ja będę poważnie rozczarowany, musząc wrócić do swojej ręki, kiedy wiem teraz, co tracę z tobą. Jak, jesteś cholernie gorący, Haz, jesteś piękny, byłbym głupcem, nie widząc tego. I, szczerze, nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnim razem seks był tak dobry, a byłem cholernie pijany, kochanie, jak, ja nawet nie... nie... Chodzi mi o to... _Harry_. To nie musi być nic więcej, to nie musi być skomplikowane. To tylko my. Dlaczego nie mielibyśmy skorzystać z sytuacji, w jaką zostaliśmy wepchnięci? Dlaczego nie mielibyśmy wyciągnąć z tego co najlepsze? To tylko seks, Harry, tylko seks.

        Mężczyzna wygląda przez chwilę na skonfliktowanego, wystarczająco długo, by Louis pomyślał, że może wszystko spieprzył. To trwa tak długo i Louis już dawno powinien coś powiedzieć, jakoś to cofnąć, jakoś to wyśmiać, kurwa, powinien zrobić coś, niż milczeć i, kurwa, Louis jest takim cholernym idiotą, takim głupcem, co, do cholery, sobie myślał, jak mógł kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że to mogłoby się skończyć dobrze, Jezu, kurwa, Chry...

        Harry rzucił się do przodu, przyciskając go do zagłówka łóżka siłą swojego ciała, łącząc ich usta w gwałtownym pocałunku, całkowicie różnym od tego, który dzielili zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej. To było naturalne i prawdziwe, i nieokrzesane, z ocierającymi się o siebie zębami, ugryzieniami i paznokciami wbijającymi się w miękką skórę. Usta Harry’ego przyciskały się do jego, bezlitośnie, mocno, zostawiając siniaki. Całował Louisa, jakby dosłownie nie miał innego wyboru, jakby to było niezbędne do jego przetrwania, jakby naprawdę nie miał innej opcji.

        Louis nie może zrobić nic, poza zaakceptowaniem każdego pocałunku, każdego liźnięcia, każdego ugryzienia; powitać go, oddawać pocałunki, pozwalając mu zrobić ze sobą dokładnie wszystko, czego zapragnie.

        I jak cholerny przełącznik, to się zmienia. Z jednej sekundy na drugą, pocałunek przechodzi od niemal brutalnego do tak niewiarygodnie łagodnego. Harry odsuwa się odrobinę, ich usta pozostają złączone tylko przez chwilkę, zanim rozłącza je z odgłosem, który wydaje się wibrować w cichej sypialni.

\- Okej. – Harry oddycha, patrząc w oczy Louisa. – Okej.

\- Tylko seks.- Louis szepcze, niemal bojąc się mówić głośniej.

        To jak obietnica, niemal jak podpisanie werbalnego kontraktu. Kurwa, tydzień temu, nawet dzień temu, Louis nigdy nie oczekiwałby, że znajdą się w takiej sytuacji, _kiedykolwiek_.

\- Tylko... – Harry mówi, przygryzając wargę, a jego oczy są duże i lśnią w przytłumionym świetle. Louis nie wie już co ma zrobić. – Tylko. – To definitywne, a potem Harry ponownie zamyka dystans między nimi.

        Nie ma żadnej szorstkości, żadnej brutalności, jest tylko coś jak… łagodne pragnienie, gorąco w żołądku. To jest powolne, bardzo powolne, sposób, w jaki usta Harry’ego przesuwają się po jego, sposób, w jaki ich języki splątują się, a dłonie przesuwają po swoich ciałach. To kontrast do poprzedniej nocy, do pośpiechu, desperacji. To tak, jakby oswoili się z wiedzą, że będą to robić, że rozmawiali o tym, że żaden z nich nagle nie otrzeźwieje i nie powstrzyma tego. Nie ma pośpiechu, ponieważ mają cały czas na świecie, naprawdę, więc _dlaczego_ mieliby to pospieszać?

        Harry przesuwa ustami po zarośniętym policzku Louisa, dopóki jego wargi nie są przyciśnięte do jego ucha i głowa Louisa jest wypełniona dźwiękiem jego oddechu. To jak muzyka do najbardziej idealnego tekstu.

\-  Mówisz, że jestem piękny, Lou – szepcze Harry, wywołując gęsią skórkę na ciele Louisa. – Ale nie masz pojęcia jak perfekcyjny sam jesteś. Jesteś najbardziej wspaniałym mężczyzną, jakiegokolwiek widziałem.

        Louis otwiera usta, by zaprzeczyć, bo skąd w ogóle Harry to wziął, o czym on w ogóle mówi, to szaleństwo, ale potem, zanim może wydusić z siebie chociaż sylabę, usta Harry’ego znów przykrywają jego, przerywając wszelkie obiekcje. Po tym ma inne rzeczy, o których myśli.

        To trwa tak, jak się zaczęło, łagodnie i intymnie, ale na całość, zaznaczone uczuciem posiadania całego czasu na świecie. Nagle jest czas, by poznawać swoje ciała, by nauczyć się każdej zmarszczki i każdego znamienia, każdego zakrzywienia i każdego kąta, jest coś uspokajającego w wiedzy, że zdarzy się jeszcze, że to nie tylko jednorazowe.

        To powinno może być dziwniejsze. Zdecydowanie. Harry jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i to zdecydowanie nie jest aktywność najlepszych przyjaciół, ale. Już  to raz zrobili i wciąż mają się dobrze. I nie ma absolutnie niczego na świecie, co mogło powstrzymać go teraz od dotykania Harry’ego (i prawdopodobnie także później). Harry jest w każdym calu tak samo uzależniający dla niego jak zioło, pragnienie jest zbyt prawdziwe, zbyt duże, by je zignorować. A dlaczego powinien, kiedy mężczyzna majaczy nad nim, przebiegając dłońmi po jego ciele, sprawiając, że czuje się jak w pieprzonym niebie, ocierając o siebie ich zakryte penisy w powolnych ruchach.

        To gdzieś, kiedy Harry owija swoja dłoń wokół penisa Louisa przez jego majtki, mężczyzna decyduje się po prostu przestać myśleć cały czas i po prostu poddać się temu, co czuje. Jakoś, pomimo zaćmienia przyjemnością i Harrym, wypełniającym jego myśli, rozbierają się i zanim wie, palce chłopaka są w nim, rozciągając go w sposób, w jaki nikt, poza nim samym, nie robił tego od roku. Jego własne palce są całkowicie nieprzydatne w porównaniu do Harry’ego.

        Ledwo może funkcjonować przez to, jak niewiarygodnie niesamowicie się czuje, może faktycznie kwilić, kiedy Harry wyjmuje z niego swoje palce, po tym, jak potarł jego prostatę, sprawiając, że Louis wygiął plecy, a jego całe ciało drżało od przyjemności.

        Ledwo jest jakikolwiek czas pomiędzy palcami Harry’ego, opuszczającymi go, a jego twardym kutasem, wsuwającym się i jeśli ma wybrać między tymi dwiema rzeczami, o wiele bardziej woli penisa Harry’ego. Niemal wzdycha z ulgą, kiedy Harry jest w nim całkowicie, z kroczem przyciśniętym do jego tyłka, z nogami Louisa owiniętymi luźno wokół bioder. Wydaje się, że zostali stworzeni jedynie po to, by połączyć się w ten sposób. 

        Teraz jest to wolniejsze, Harry porusza się w nim powolnymi, regularnymi pchnięciami, przy każdym ruchu pocierając jego prostatę. To jest tak intymne i, będąc szczerym, Louis nie myśli, że kiedykolwiek faktycznie uprawiał taki seks. Zwykle nie dzieje się tak w czasie jedno nocnych przygód.

        Kiedy jego orgazm uderza, to tak, jakby fala zalała brzeg, zatapiając całe jego ciało. Jest dosłownie w każdym nerwie jego ciała, może poczuć to od czubków palców do cebulek włosów. Jest upojony przyjemnością przez kilka chwil – mogą to być minuty, godziny, dni i miesiące, i lata – nie mogąc zrobić nic poza ściskaniem ramion Harry’ego, zatapiając w nich paznokcie.

        Kiedy zaczyna wracać, jest to do lekko niewygodnego uczucia Harry’ego, wysuwającego się z niego, a jego dziurka zaciska się wokół niczego, rozciągnięta i pusta. Harry wychodzi z łóżka, prawdopodobnie po to, by wyrzucić prezerwatywę w łazience, ale Louis leży tam nadal, naprawdę niepewien, czy jego ciało może w ogóle nadal funkcjonować. To tak, jakby Harry przemienił każdy mięsień w jego ciele w ciecz. Czuje się nieważki. Jakby mógł odpłynąć, jakby najmniejszy powiew powietrza mógł zabrać go ze sobą. Jego oczy zamykają się i niemal zasypia, kiedy czuje chłód zmoczonego ręcznika, ścierającego jego własną spermę z brzucha.

        Uchyla powieki i widzi Harry’ego, pochylającego się nad nim, wciąż nagiego jak w dniu, w którym się narodził, z flanelą w dłoni. Uważnie czyści jego ciało z małym, czułym uśmiechem na twarzy. Chce wstać z łózka, by odnieść ręcznik do łazienki, jak Louis podejrzewa, ale, by być szczerym, jemu nie podoba się ten pomysł, więc wyciąga ręce i zaciska palce zachłannie, ściskając nadgarstek młodszego mężczyzny i przyciąga go do siebie.

        Uśmiech Harry’ego jedynie się powiększa, gdy rzuca materiał na podłogę (w całkowicie nie-Harrym zachowaniem, naprawdę) i wspina się na łóżko obok Louisa, przykrywając ich obu pościelą. Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie w jego usta, gdy całuje go, zanim  przysuwa się bliżej, by ponownie spleść ich nogi, a Louis jest taki miękki i śpiący, i perfekcyjny.

        Zasypia w ramionach Harry’ego, tak jak w wiele wcześniejszych nocy, ale to prawdopodobnie nigdy nie było tak dobre, jak teraz.


	16. Rozdział VIII, część I

 

       Próby do trasy zaczynają się w połowie listopada i mają trwać do 22 grudnia, dając chłopcom małą przerwę, zanim trasa zacznie się 7 stycznia w Londynie. Grudzień już był napięty, wypełniony próbą za próbą oraz premierą ich trzeciego singla w czasie finału The X Factor, co zostało powitane lepiej, niż w najśmielszych snach Louisa. Teraz mają jeszcze trzy dni prób; piosenki, intro i filmik mają nagrany, właściwie wszystko gotowe, poza lekkim powtórzeniem choreografii. Co jest niedorzeczne, tak, Louis jest tego całkowicie świadomy. Jak, pozostały trzy dni? Koncertowali na scenie od wieków, ale zdecydowano, że ponieważ nigdy nie było w to zaangażowanej żadnej choreografii, chłopcy sami wyrobili sobie ruchy na scenie – trzy trasy za nimi zostawiły ich z pewnym pojęciem odnośnie tego jak poruszać się na scenie, jak unikać wpadania na siebie i tak dalej – ale znów, choreograf został zatrudniony na kilka ostatnich dni by ulepszyć szczegóły.

      Więc oto są, przechodząc przez występ z choreografem, z którym nigdy wcześniej nie pracowali, który ogląda ich, gotów dać wskazówki jak to ulepszyć.

      Louis tak dobrze się bawi. To tylko... występowanie i bycie na scenie, to jest naturalne i zabawne, a fakt, że nie musi stale być trzy metry od Harry’ego tak wiele znaczy. Jest coś uspokajającego i relaksującego w występowaniu, czego nie było tam od czasu trasy Up All Night. I to jest lepsze niż tamto, ponieważ są starsi, są lepsi, bardziej zaznajomieni z występowaniem, czują się pewniej. To genialne, naprawdę.

      Kiedy kończą, Louis jest spocony, szczęśliwy i wymęczony. Zbierają się na krawędzi sceny, kiedy choreograf – Martin, jeśli Louis dobrze pamięta – przywołuje ich bliżej, a Louis pochyla się do Harry’ego, siadając na krawędzi, z udami przyciśniętymi do siebie i ręką Harry’ego owiniętą wokół jego ramienia, trzymając go blisko. Harry całuje go we włosy i Louis uśmiecha się, zanim wtula w jego szyję.

      Minęły dwa miesiące odkąd zaczęli ze sobą sypiać i wszystko idzie lepiej, niż Louis miał na to nadzieję. Jeśli jest jedno słowo, by opisać to, jak się mieli przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, to byłoby „zadowolenie”. I nie w negatywnym „mamy-się-dobrze-ale-rzeczy-mogły-by-być-o-wiele-lepsze” znaczeniu, ale w sposób, gdzie rzeczy były po prostu... unormowane.

      Louis nie mógłby życzyć sobie niczego więcej, naprawdę; jedyny sposób, by faktycznie mogło być lepiej, to gdyby naprawdę byli w sobie zakochani. Rozwiązałoby to wiele spraw, to na pewno.

      Bycie najlepszymi kumplami, którzy mieszkają ze sobą, całują się i pieprzą, nie jest jednak wcale takie złe, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę. To działa. To jest całkowicie nielogiczne i nie powinno działać, ale tak jest. Louis naprawdę nie ma zamiaru tego kwestionować. Jak to się mówi? „Nie zaglądaj darowanemu koniu w zęby”? To może jest najdziwniejszy epitet kiedykolwiek, ale Louis bez wątpienia zgadza się z tym zdaniem.

      Cała ta sprawa jest o wiele łatwiejsza, o wiele mniej skomplikowana, jeśli nie myśli o tym za wiele.

\- Cóż. – Martin-choreograf mówi, wyciągając Louisa z jego myśli. – To jest świetne, panowie, naprawdę. To jasne, że to nie jest wasz pierwszy raz z takim występem. Nie ma tu wiele do powiedzenia, naprawdę, dam wam tylko kilka wskazówek, Zayn...

      Louis ponownie wyłącza się, gdy Martin mówi do Zayna, potem do Nialla, na końcu do Liama, dając im kilka porad.

\- Harry, Louis. – Martin mówi w końcu, po, jak się wydaje, godzinie. Louis jest zmęczony, okej? Poniekąd też głodny. Nie miałby nic przeciwko wróceniu do domu i zjedzeniu kanapki zrobionej przez Harry’ego. Może też obciąganie czy coś, to byłoby świetne. – Gdzie jest miłość, chłopcy? Ludzie przyjdą tu, by zobaczyć jak jesteście w sobie zakochani i, jak, to jest tutaj, oczywiście, ale jest zbyt subtelne. Dajcie fanom kilka pocałunków, bezczelne klepnięcie w tyłek, cokolwiek, naprawdę. To w porządku, pokazać, że jesteście razem. Nic wielkiego, ale coś, tak? Znajdźcie równowagę, róbcie to, z czym czujecie się komfortowo. Cokolwiek, co wydaje się naturalne. I, och, Something Great, tak? To musi być emocjonalna piosenka dla waszej dwójki, prawda? Napisana przez Harry’ego, jeszcze wtedy, gdy był w tobie zakochany, nie? Pragnący, byś go po prostu pokochał. Zagrane na pianinie trafi prosto w serca wszystkich dziewczyn. Chcę byś ty, Harry, podszedł do Louisa po piosence i pocałował go, za każdym razem, dobrze? Coś w stylu „tak to było do bani, ale mam cię teraz.” Louis, ty patrz na Harry’ego w trakcie swojej piosenki, upewnij się, by ludzie załapali, że to on jest tym, do którego śpiewasz. To dotyczy wszystkich miłosnych piosenek, niech nie będzie wątpliwości, że śpiewacie o sobie. Ale nie zamieniajcie tego w tandetną komedię romantyczną, bądźcie też bezczelni, zabawni. Pokażcie ludziom, jak szczęśliwi ze sobą jesteście. Ale nie chcemy, byście dotykali ze sobą 24/7, nie robimy miękkiej pornografii. – Louis praska. – Utrzymajcie to w PG, tak? Jednak trochę sprośności raz na jakiś czas jest w porządku. Ponownie, znajdźcie równowagę, to, z czym czujecie się komfortowo i co jest odpowiednie.

\- Ale czy to nie będzie wyglądało na wyreżyserowane? – Harry pyta po tym, jak mieli chwilę, by przyswoić monolog Martina. – Jeśli będziemy całować się za każdym razem po Something Great?

      Martin kręci głową.

\- Nie – mówi. – To nie będzie tak wyglądało. To będzie wyglądało bardziej jako uroczy, mały rytułał pomiędzy wami, wiesz? To Louis, zapewniający cię, że nie musisz już marzyć o czymś wspaniałym, bo już to masz. To będzie tylko pokazywało, że ta piosenka jest dla was specjalna i zakładam, że tak jest?

      To kolej Harry’ego, by przytaknąć.

\- Tak.

      Louis przechyla głowę, by pocałować kącik ust Harry’ego i czuje, jak młodszy mężczyzna przyciąga go bliżej.

\- Racja – mówi Martin, znów zwracając się do nich wszystkich. – Chce jeszcze raz przejść przez Something Great, Midnight Memories, Little Things, All That i Have I These Words, w porządku? I pamiętajcie o czym mówiłem.

      Chłopcy wydają z siebie różne dźwięki zgody i wstają z brzegu sceny, zajmując swoje miejsca, by przećwiczyć zasugerowane piosenki. To śmieszne, o ile bardziej występowanie jest jest zabawniejsze, teraz, gdy mogą wszyscy rozrabiać i bawić się, i, cóż, jeśli może klepnąć tyłek Harry’ego i pocałować go raz czy dwa, to wszystko jest dla dobra zespołu. Tak.

      Martin wydaje się być o wiele bardziej usatysfakcjonowany ich występem, kiedy tym razem kończą i przytakuje, chwaląc ich, mówiąc, by jutro pamiętali o wszystkim, co mówił.

      Przed miejscem próby zebrał się spory tłumek i podczas gdy Louis głównie ma ochotę wsiąść do samochodu i pojechać do domu, grupka młodych dziewczynek, które z pewnością mogą tu być ze względu na rozpoczętą przerwę świąteczną podczas gdy ich rodzice stoją z tyłu, sprawia, że się zatrzymuje. Ciągnie do nich Harry’ego i spędzają sporo czasu, upewniając się, że przywitali się, dali autografy i zrobili zdjęcia z każdym dzieciakiem, zanim machają na pożegnanie i wracają do samochodu. Kiedy się w środku, Louis wyjmuje telefon, by zobaczyć powiadomienie o tweecie od Nialla i otwiera to z nudy, dość zaskoczony, widząc, że to o nim i Harrym.

 

 

  
  
(@NiallOfficial  
poszli prosto do dzieciaków! ktoś chce się założyć jak wiele czasu minie, nim sobie jedno sprawią ?? hahaha)  
  
(Na zdjęciu Harry, z chustą owiniętą wokół głowy i w za dużym swetrze razem z Louisem, z beanie na głowie i dżinsowej kurtce, otoczeni młodymi fanami)

 

      I, okej, to po prostu dziwne, to wszystko. Jak, widzieć, że pozostali chłopcy tweetują o nich jako o parze, głównie dlatego, że to się dotychczas nie stało. Louis wie jednak, że zostali poproszeni przez zarząd, by wkroczyć nieco do akcji, by potwierdzić to bardziej w mediach, tak, jak zrobili to w wywiadach, gdyż fani to kupili. Louis przypuszcza, że to właśnie to się teraz dzieje.

      Zastanawia się, czy powinien odpowiedzieć, kiedy przypadkowo naciska klawisz, który zabiera go do jego konta i widzi tego tweeta, którego wysłał w czasie ich przerwy, kolejne selfie jego i Harry’ego. Nieco zaszaleli, ale tak długo, jak fani to kochają, Louis przypuszcza, że robią to dobrze.

 

 

  
  
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
to moja mina "trasa będzie epicka". Nie wiem co Harry robi haha)  


 (Selfie Harry'ego i Louisa, gdzie Harry stoi za Louisem. Louis ma uniesione brwi i otwarte usta, a Harry przyciska policzek do Louisa, mrużąc oczy i uśmiechając się szeroko)

 

      Kontynuują próby z Martinem przez kolejne dwa dni; ostatni dzień to Grand Finale, gdzie występują dla wszystkich wysoko postawionych ludzi, którzy (dzięki Bogu) uznają, że są gotowi, by wystąpić przed tłumami. Dziękuję bardzo.

      A potem mają wolne. Przez trzy błogie tygodnie, dopóki nie zacznie się trasa. Po niemal pięciu miesiącach stałej promocji, wywiadów, sesji zdjęciowych i chwytów reklamowych, te trzy tygodnie są, kurwa, zesłane przez Boga. Louis ma całkowicie zero planów i to jest wspaniałe.

      Lub, cóż.

      Technicznie, ma jakieś plany, on i Harry muszą mimo wszystko nadal udawać, więc spędzają święta razem. Urodziny Louisa i Wigilię z rodziną Louisa, potem jadą do mamy Harry’ego na pierwszy dzień świąt, a potem... cóż, właściwie Louis nie jest pewien co wydarzy się po tym, jeśli ma być szczery. Prawdopodobnie rozdzielą się, spędzą trochę czasu osobno, co dla Louisa pewnie będzie oznaczało leżenie na kanapie i granie w FIFĘ. Może zobaczy się ze Stanem lub spędzi trochę więcej czasu z rodziną. Później to rozpracuje, to jest piękno wolnego, czyż nie, brak potrzeby planowania do przodu. Louis jest tego fanem, zdecydowanie.

      Spakowali się i jadą do Doncaster dzień przed urodzinami Louisa, a podróż mija głównie w komfortowej ciszy. Harry prowadzi, więc Louis spędza jazdę, próbując wybrać  którąś ze stacji radiowych, wyglądając przez okno, obserwując mijane pola i domy, okazjonalnie ucinając sobie drzemkę. Jest w połowie jednej z nich, kiedy zostaje wybudzony przez Harry’ego; młodszy mężczyzna trzyma jego drzwi otwarte, a samochód już się nie rusza. Louis wychodzi na zewnątrz, słaniając się na nogach, rozciągając i próbując się rozbudzić. Harry staje obok niego, trzymając ich torby, gdy czeka, aż Louis poprowadzi ich do domu.

      Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się, że nie ma nikogo w domu, co jest dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że samochody jego mamy i Dana są na podjeździe. Wchodzą do domu, krzycząc przywitania po tym, jak rzucają torby na dole schodów. Ostatecznie sprawdzają ogród i znajdują cały klan Tomlinson-Deakin, ubrany w najlepsze kurtki, całkowicie zajętych w coś, co wygląda jak brutalna walka na śnieżki i budowanie dwóch wielkich bałwanów.

      Louis już ma ogłosić ich przybycie, kiedy Harry owija ręce wokół niego i przyciąga go bliżej do siebie. Louis uśmiecha się do niego, spotykając jego oczy i widząc uśmiech na jego twarzy. Wtula się w niego, zanim wychodzą do ogrodu.

      Lottie zauważa ich pierwsza, spoglądając znad brzucha jednego z bałwanów, a Doris siedzi na jej kolanach, entuzjastycznie rzucając śniegiem w bałwana, najlepiej, jak potrafi.

\- Jesteście tacy uroczy. – Lottie woła jako powitanie, co informuje resztę rodziny o ich obecności; momentalnie porzucają wojnę na śnieżki, by ich przywitać.

      Jay dochodzi do nich pierwsza, trzymając Ernesta na swoim biodrze, gdy całuje policzki Louisa i Harry’ego w powitaniu.

\- Cześć, chłopcy – mówi z łagodnym uśmiechem i zaróżowionymi policzkami. – Miło, że tu jesteście. Mieliście dobrą podróż? Nie ma za dużo śniegu na drogach?

\- Nie, było w porządku, dzięki, Jay – odpowiada Harry, gdy Louis zabiera Ernesta od swojej mamy; mały chłopiec, gdy tylko rozpoznaje w nim starszego brata, chce się do niego dostać.

\- Hej, koleżko – mówi Louis, gdy przytula do siebie Ernesta, niezbyt świadom, że Harry i jego mama nadal rozmawiają. – Jak się masz, huh? Dobrze? Tak. Ty zbudowałeś tego bałwana, prawda? Jest bardzo ładny, tak, jesteś świetnym budowniczym bałwanów, czyż nie? – Kołysze go, mówiąc do niego i to sprawia, że chłopiec chichocze.

\- Kiedy wy będziecie mieli takiego? – pyta Lottie, przynosząc ze sobą Doris, gdy staje obok mamy.

      Louis wciąż stara się przetworzyć pytanie Lottie (bo, co?), gdy Harry klęka, by być na tym samym poziomie co Doris, podczas gdy mała dziewczynka stoi sama przed Lottie, która trzyma jej rączki, upewniając się, że nie upadnie. Zgarnia ją w swoje ramiona i podnosi, gdy się prostuje, ku rozbawieniu małej siostrzyczki Louisa.

\- Daj nam kilka lat, co? – odpowiada Harry, kołysząc Doris na swoim biodrze, ukazując swoje dołeczki.

\- Cóż, do tego czasu... – Jay uśmiecha się, patrząc czule na ich dwójkę, trzymającą jej dzieci. – Możecie poćwiczyć z tymi dwoma ile tylko chcecie. Pasują wam.

      Louis już ma odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle ma bliźniaczki po bokach, przytulające go mocno, gdy Fizzie i Dan także do nich podchodzą.

      Wita się ze swoimi siostrami najlepiej jak może, z małym chłopcem ściśniętym w ramionach i patrzy czule na Harry’ego, gdy ten także się z nimi wita. Tak bezbłędnie pasuje do rodziny Louisa i to wszystko zmienia, naprawdę. On wciąż czuje się źle, kłamiąc swoim siostrom, prawdopodobnie nic nie można na to poradzić, ale Harry łagodzi ten ból samą swoją obecnością. Raz jeszcze Louisa uderza to, jak cholernie wdzięczny jest za to, że wszystko jest takie łatwe z Harrym; to wszystko zmienia. To będzie dziwne, kiedy to zakończą, kiedy będzie musiał wyjść i rozgryźć jak funkcjonować poza tym show, które tworzył z Harrym, kiedy będzie wolny, by być z kimkolwiek zapragnie i będzie musiał zbudować prawdziwy związek od podstaw, i... właściwie, Louis raczej woli o tym nie myśleć, jeśli ma być szczery.

      Jakoś obaj, Louis i Harry, są zaciągnięci do bitwy śnieżnej; Lottie tym razem także dołącza, gdy Jay bierze bliźniaki do środka, by przygotować wszystkim gorącej czekolady. To prawdziwie brutalna gra; pozostali decydują, że pod żadnym pozorem Harry i Louis nie mogą być w tej samej drużynie, więc naturalnie to przemienia się w Harry’ego i Louisa, próbującego rzucić na tego drugiego tyle śniegu, ile to tylko możliwe. Louis wyraźnie ma lepszy cel; trzy jego śnieżki trafiają w Harry’ego, kiedy Harry’emu udaje się trafić tylko jedną.

      Jakiś czas po tym, jak pięćsetna śnieżka Louisa trafia Harry’ego, młodszy mężczyzna decyduje się zapomnieć o rozsądku. Krzyczy głośno, co dałoby lepszy efekt na średniowiecznym polu bitwy, niż na zaśnieżonym ogrodzie w South Yorkshite, i biegnie do Louisa porzucając drzewo, za którym próbował się schronić. Naprawdę, wszystko, czego mu brakuje, to miecz i równie dobrze mógłby być wyjęty prosto z sceny bitewnej w Władcy Pierścieni. Czy coś.

      Louis ledwo ma czas by zarejestrować co się dzieje, a co dopiero wyrwać się z szoku i „co-ty-do-cholery-robisz?”, zanim Harry przygniata go do ziemi swoim ciałem, wciskając Louisa w śnieg, gdy leży na nim, szczerząc się, nim rzuca garść śniegu w jego twarz.

      Louis parska, kręcąc głową w próbie pozbycia się zimnego śniegu, ale rezultatem jest to, że śnieg wpada za jego kołnierz i, tak, to nie jest przyjemne. Już ma zaprotestować głośno, kiedy czuje palce Harry’ego, łagodnie ocierające go ze śniegu. Spogląda w górę i napotyka jego wzrok, odwzajemniając uśmiech, który dostaje.

      Harry pochyla się i delikatnie łączy ich usta, w chwili, gdy ogromna ilość śniegu spada na nich; na szczęście jego ciało ochrania Louisa. Harry odsuwa się i obaj odwracają głowy, by zobaczyć bliźniaczki, Dana, Lottie i Fizzie, stojących nad nimi, z taką samą udawaną niewinnością na twarzach. Louis unosi brew.

\- Zastanawialiśmy się tylko, czy jesteście gotowi wrócić do środka i wypić coś ciepłego? – mówi Dan, nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymać uśmiechu.

      Louis przewraca oczami i chwyta śnieg, rzucając go w swoją rodzinę najlepiej jak potrafi, leżąc na plecach. Kąt nie jest zbyt dobry i śniego ledwo dotyka ich nóg, ale bliźniaczki i tak odskakują, krzycząc.

\- Spadajcie, kretyni! – mówi Louis, gdy zaciska palce na płaszczu Harry’ego. – Będziemy tam za chwilę.

      Jest ledwo świadomy swojej rodziny, wracającej do środka, kiedy Harry skupia się na nim, z dołeczkami w policzkach, gdy uśmiecha się.

\- Cześć – chichocze, przesuwając mokrym, zakrytym rękawiczką kciukiem po policzku Louisa.

      Louis śmieje się cicho.

\- Cześć. Co to było, Styles?

\- Hmm? – mruczy w pytaniu, gdy nadal nad nim wisi.

      To dość śmieszne, naprawdę, Louis czuje jak śnieg przesącza się przez materiał jego kurtki, z całą pewnością jest już w połowie drogi do zapalenia płuc, ale nie ma ochoty się ruszać, więc.

\- To był niezły okrzyk wojenny, stary. Oglądałeś za dużo Gry o Tron?

      Harry parska i pochyla się, przesuwając nosem po kości policzkowej Louisa. Jego nos jest jak lód.

\- To bardziej twój serial, nieprawdaż? – pyta, ustami dotykając jego ucha i to dość niedorzeczne, bo spędzili lepszą część listopadowych wieczorów, oglądając tę serię razem, więc. – Poza tym, może po prostu chciałem mieć cię w tej pozycji, co? Lubię mieć cię takiego.

      Jeśli policzki Louisa robią się czerwone, to z całą pewnością tylko przez zimno, nic więcej.

\- Ach tak? – mówi wstydliwie. – Cóż. Co zamierzasz zrobić, gdy masz mnie w tej pozycji?

      Harry odsuwa się wystarczająco, by spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy; jego uśmiech wciąż jest szeroki, a dołeczki głębokie.

\- To – mówi cicho, pogodnie, zanim pochyla się i łączy ich usta.

      Przez kilka sekund Louis daje się po prostu porwać przyjemności całowania go, zanim nagle dostrzega pewną okazję. Gdy liże jego usta, językiem przesuwając po zębach Harry’ego, sięga ręką do tyłu i chwyta garść śniegu. Czeka chwilkę, zanim szybko przesuwa rękę i uwalnia śnieg nad głową Harry’ego.

      Młodszy mężczyzna piszczy w zaskoczeniu w jego usta, zanim rozdziela ich wargi i potrząsa głową, starając się pozbyć śniegu, który roztapia się w jego lokach. Śmieje się, więc Louis czuje, jak jasny uśmiech rozkwita na jego własnej twarzy, gdy błyszczące oczy Harry;ego spotykają te jego. Pochyla się, by cmoknąć Louisa niewinnie w usta, a potem odsuwa się całkowicie, wstając z niego i wyciągając rękę, by pomóc mu wstać. Louis patrzy na nią z rezerwą przez chwilę, zanim chwyta ją, pozwalając Harry'emu pociągnąć się i, na szczęście, nie upuszcza go on na tyłek czy coś.

\- Wiesz - mówi Harry, gdy idą w stronę domu, mokrzy, zmarznięci i szczęśliwi. - Nie musiałeś obrzucać mnie śniegiem, bym przestał się całować.

      Louis śmieje się pogodnie w odpowiedzi, gdy otwiera drzwi, zsuwając buty z nóg, by nie nanieść roztapiającego się śniegu i brudu do domu.

\- No nie wiem, myślę, że ta metoda była dość efektywna.

      Harry mruczy, gdy obaj wchodzą do domu, ściągając mokre kurtki i wieszając je obok kurtek rodziny Louisa do wyschnięcia.

\- Przebierzemy się w coś suchego. - Louis woła, gdy wchodzą po schodach.

      Gdy tylko są w jego pokoju, Louis ściąga z siebie sweter, czując ciarki od mokrych dżinsów i od plamy na plecach swetra, gdzie woda przesiąknęła przez materiał kurtki.

      Kiedy kończy się rozbierać, stoi w swoim pokoju mając na sobie tylko majtki, drżąc lekko od zimna i przyjmuje dresy i nowy sweter który Harry wręcza mu, wyjmując je z jednej z ich toreb, które przyniósł na górę. Harry właściwie sam wszystko spakował, więc ich ubrania są w tych samych torbach, a nie oddzielnie, więc to nie powinno być zaskoczeniem, naprawdę, kiedy zakładając sweter, uświadamia sobie, że jest przyjemnie duży i wygodny, i także bardzo, bardzo Harry'ego. Poniekąd podejrzewa, że o to chodziło Harry'emu.

      Harry też szybko się przebiera, zakładając swoje dresy i sweter "oops", który był częścią ich garderoby w czasie trasy Where We Are. Nie wiedział, że Harry miał taki, ale znów, jest on nieco zbyt przyciasny w ramionach i rozciągnięty na jego piersi i, cóż, to mogłoby być dlatego, że ten sweter ma dwa lata, a Harry urósł, jego ciało zmężniało, ale to równie dobrze mogłoby być dlatego, że to faktycznie sweter Louisa. Hmm.

      Kiedy dołączają do jego rodziny w salonie, Jay podaje im wielki kubki gorącej czekolady, a ich dwójka zwija się na wielkim fotelu; Louis napawa się ciepłem Harry'ego i cieczy w swoim kubku, powoli rozgrzewając wciąż drżące ciało.

      Spędzają resztę dnia grając w gry planszowe i oglądając filmy, Harry jest albo zwinięty wokół Louisa, albo pomaga Jay w kuchni, przygotowując wszystko na jutro, albo bawi się z Doris lub Erniem. To rozgrzewa serce Louisa; Harry na podłodze z Doris, trzymając jej lalkę, gdy bawią się w jakąś grę, której Louis nawet nie udaje, że rozumie.

      Przyłapuje swoją mamę, patrzącą na niego, gdy on obserwuje Harry’ego ze swoim najmłodszym rodzeństwem z czułym uśmiechem, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, kobieta nie próbuje poruszyć tematu. Jeśli ma być szczery, miał się na baczności z przyjazdem tutaj, tylko dlatego, że nie był przygotowany do dyskusji na temat jego „związku” z Harrym, nie był gotowy na pytania swojej mamy, a jest całkiem pewien, że ona nie zrozumiałaby złożoności tego, w co ich relacja się przekształciła. Ona jednak nie pyta.

      Louis budzi się rano, w dzień swoich dwudziestych piątych urodzin do Harry’ego, przesuwającego dłońmi przez jego włosy; to najdelikatniejsza pobudka, naprawdę. Przeciąga się, zanim powoli otwiera oczy, obserwując młodszego mężczyznę, który ma na sobie tylko parę dresów, gdy siedzi obok niego na łóżku.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie. – Harry mówi cicho, nadal bawiąc się jego włosami.

\- Dzień dobry – chrząka, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Ziewa nieco, starając się pozbyć resztek snu ze swojego ciała, zanim kontynuuje. – Muszę powiedzieć, jestem nieco zawiedziony, wiesz? Tak, czuję się nieco oszukany, jeśli mam być szczery.

\- Ach tak? – Harry uśmiecha się, teraz bawiąc się włosami na karku Louisa, tam, gdzie zaczynają robić się dość długie. – A to dlaczego?

\- Cóż. – Louis zaczyna, obracając się, by położyć się na boku, układając głowę na swojej ręce. – Ponieważ teraz, gdy jestem w „związku”... – używa wolnej ręki, by zakreślić w powietrzu cudzysłowie – myślałem, że zostanę obudzony przez urodzinowego lodzika.

      Harry kręci głową, śmiejąc się.

\- Kto rano wstaje, temu pan Bóg daje?

\- Hmm. – Louis zgadza się. – Cóż, wszystko co mówię, to byś lepiej nie oczekiwał obciągania, kiedy będą twoje urodziny, to wszystko.

      Harry śmieje się i z czułością przesuwa dłonią po policzku Louisa.

\- Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy, że nie będzie żadnych zabaw, kiedy twoje rodzeństwo jest w pokoju obok.

      Louis mruczy w uznaniu, ponieważ, cóż, to technicznie prawda.

\- A skoro o tym mowa – mówi. – Gdzie moja kochająca rodzina?

      Harry wygląda na zawstydzonego, a potem odwraca wzrok.

\- Cóż. – Wyznaje. – Jest, um, wciąż nieco wcześnie? Tak, uh, więc prawdopodobnie wciąż wszyscy śpią, tak myślę.

      Louis chwyta jego nadgarstek, oplatając go mocno palcami, by spojrzeć na zegarek zapięty na jego tatuażu kotwicy. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut po ósmej. Cóż. Mogło być gorzej. Unosi brew, wyraźnie mówiąc: „więc, dlaczego?”.

      Harry rumieni się lekko, ale potem wstaje z łóżka i rusza do ich toreb. Louis siada, patrząc na niego, jak wyciąga małą paczkę z worka.

\- Chciałem ci to dać – wyznaje wstydliwie. – Gdy będziemy tylko we dwoje, tak?

      Znów przechodzi przez mały pokój, wręczając Louisowi prezent, który jest porządnie zapakowany w lśniący, biały papier z czerwoną kokardką. To bardzo minimalistyczne i śliczne, i Louis poniekąd podejrzewa, że Harry sam to zapakował.

      Waży prezent w dłoniach, zauważając, że jest bardzo lekki, zanim spogląda na Harry’ego z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki, Haz – mówi i już ma zdjąć wstążkę, kiedy Harry powstrzymuje go, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Poczekaj minutę. Daj mi zrobić zdjęcie, dobrze?

      Louis marszczy brwi.

\- Dopiero się obudziłem, skarbie, muszę wyglądać okropnie, z pewnością powinniśmy zaoszczędzić tego twitterowi?

      Harry potrząsa głową z uśmiechem, siadając na łóżku, zwrócony twarzą do niego, gdy przesuwa dłońmi przez włosy Louisa, prostując je nieco i odgarniając do tyłu.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie, kochanie. – Zapewnia, gdy odsuwa się ponownie i bierze telefon ze stolika nocnego. – Uśmiechnij się, tak?

      Louis robi to, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie, z prezentem na pościeli, która przykrywa jego kolana. Kiedy Harry obraca się,by to zatweetować, to z pewnością będzie najbardziej intymne i prywatne zdjęcie, jakie wypuszczą do mediów. Mimo wszystko, Lous przypuszcza, że to całkiem niezły sposób, by powiedzieć „hej-ho, spójrzcie na nas, spędzamy razem święta”.

\- Zatweetuję to trochę później, co? Teraz otwórz prezent – mówi, gdy siada na znów na łóżku, naprzeciwko Louisa, obserwując go z kiepsko skrywanym niepokojem.

      Cokolwiek jest w tej paczce, Harry wyraźnie obawia się jego reakcji. Louis próbuje posłać mu pocieszający uśmiech, zanim skupia się na prezencie, rozwiązując z łatwością wstążkę, zanim zdziera taśmę i powoli zdejmuje papier. W rękach zostaje mu, zdaje się, prawie nic nie ważąca bibułka do pakowania i właściwa zawartość prezentu może być samym papierem, orientuje się Louis. Spogląda krótko na Harry’ego, widząc, jak spojrzenie młodszego chłopaka jest skupione na jego dłoniach. Ponownie skupia się na paczce, rozwijając bibułkę, by ujawnić zwykłą, błękitną kopertę zrobioną ze sztywnego papieru. Waha się przez chwilę, spoglądając na Harry’ego, tylko by wyłapać, jak chłopak mamrocze cicho „no dalej”.

      Otwierając kopertę, wyciąga dwa bilety i po dalszej inspekcji, widzi, że to bilety samolotowe. Dwa. Jeden z jego imieniem, drugi z imieniem Harry’ego. Odkłada kopertę, by bliżej się im przyjrzeć i widzi, że to bilety pierwszej klasy do Tajlandii, wylot w Boxing Day.

\- Harry – sapie, patrząc raz jeszcze na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w podziwie, niepewien co powiedzieć.

      Harry obserwuje go ostrożnie, z dolną wargą pomiędzy zębami, gdy czeka na jego reakcję.

\- To jest, uh, to tylko, jak, jeśli chcesz, wiesz? – Zaczyna paplać po chwili milczenia. – Jak, żadnej presji. Po prostu pomyślałem, że to byłoby miłe. Jak. Wiesz, wyjechać na trochę. Mieć prawdziwe wakacje, zanim zacznie się trasa. Uh, tak. Chyba, że masz inne plany, to nie musisz, wiesz?

\- Harry. – Louis mówi ponownie, przerywając mu. – Naprawdę, kurwa, Harry. Dziękuję! To jest dokładnie to, czego potrzebuję, kochanie, to jest idealne! – I naprawdę, naprawdę tak jest.

\- Tak? – Harry pyta cicho; ulga obmywa jego twarz, a jego postawa lekko się rozluźnia.

\- Tak. – Louis potwierdza, kiwając głową i ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Racja, my, uh. Wracamy 5 stycznia, więc to daje nam dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem trasy, to w porządku?

\- Idealnie. – Louis przytakuje, raz jeszcze ściskając jego dłoń.

      Uśmiech Harry’ego jaśnieje, gdy ostatecznie wszystkie wątpliwości zdają się go opuścić.

\- Och – mówi nagle, sięgając wolną ręką, by owinąć palce wokół nadgarstka Louisa. – Byłem tak zdenerwowany twoim prezentem, że totalnie zapomniałem złożyć ci życzeń z okazji twoich urodzin! – Bierze oddech i uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. Serce Louisa trzepocze. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, Louis.

      Louis śmieje się.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiada, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Nigdy wcześniej niezbyt ekscytował się starzeniem, ale teraz nie może powiedzieć, że się tym martwi. – Naprawdę myślałem, że nie będę chciał jechać, co? – pyta z ciekawością, przesuwając kciukiem po kostkach Harry’ego.

      Harry wzrusza nieśmiało ramionami.

\- Nie wiem – mówi. – Pomyślałem, że może, no wiesz, będziesz chciał trochę ode mnie odpocząć. Spędzaliśmy ostatnio tyle czasu razem...

\- Nie. – Przerywa mu, kręcąc głową. – Mam się dobrze.

      Widzicie, kiedy Louis żartobliwie narzekał na brak urodzinowego obciągania, nie oczekiwał, że znajdzie się pod prysznicem, z Harrym, 30 minut później, ale jakoś oto tam są. On już jest w połowie twardy od samego patrzenia na mokre, nagie ciało Harry’ego i może powinien być tym zażenowany, ale nie może się tym przejmować, kiedy Harry jest tak samo poruszony.

      Więc, by być szczerym, poniekąd oczekuje, że Harry mu strzepie, może nawet obciągnie. Jak, to są jego urodziny i wyraźnie obaj są już podnieceni, a teraz razem dotarli do prysznica (to był pomysł Harry’ego – coś o marnowaniu wody i byciu miłym dla środowiska, i, cholera, jeśli Louisa naprawdę to obchodziło; miał wymówkę, by być z nim nago. Cokolwiek, nie narzeka), a radio gra cicho, więc powinni być poniekąd bezpieczni od bycia usłyszanymi, tak długo, jak nie będą zbyt głośno. Więc, tak, coś byłoby miłe.

      Zamiast tego, Harry mówi:

\- Odwróć się, dobrze? – Jego głos jest miękki, a wyraz oczu czuły. Jest ledwo słyszalny nad dźwiękiem rozpryskującej się wokół nich wody. – Umyję ci włosy.

      Louis unosi brew, ponieważ, co? Robi jednak to, co mu powiedziano, odwracając się plecami do niego, podczas gdy młodszy mężczyzna sięga po szampon. Potem Louis czuje dłonie Harry’ego w swoich włosach, wmasowujące delikatnie szampon, opuszkami przesuwając po jego czaszce z odpowiednim naciskiem. To upajające.

      Właściwie nigdy wcześniej razem się nie kąpali, Louis zawsze myślał, że to byłoby dość intymne i, cóż, oni nie są ze sobą w ten sposób. I zawsze byli u Louisa, gdzie jest mnóstwo łazienek i to nigdy nie było koniecznością, tak jak poniekąd jest teraz, gdy jest tylko jeden prysznic dostępny dla nich dwóch. Racja.

      Harry dalej wmasowuje szampon w włosy Louisa i mężczyznę dzielą dosłownie dwie sekundy od mruczenia, co jest całkowicie żenujące, naprawdę. Jeśli ktokolwiek jest ludzką wersją kota z nich dwóch, to zdecydowanie Harry. Kiedy on najwyraźniej uznaje, że dostatecznie oczyścił włosy Louisa, ściąga słuchawkę prysznica i spłukuje pianę z jego głowy, ostrożnie, by nie dostała się do oczu.

      Louis już ma się odwrócić do niego przodem, gdy chłopak odwiesza słuchawkę prysznica, ale zostaje powstrzymany, kiedy ciepłe dłonie układają się na jego mokrych ramionach, z wystarczającym naciskiem, by pozostał w miejscu. Kiedy wydaje się, że Harry upewnił się, iż Louis się nie ruszy, poluźnił uścisk i przesunął rękę, układając ją nisko na jego brzuchu, tuż nad kroczem, podczas gdy druga dłoń przesuwała się w dół pleców.

      Dłoń przesuwająca się w dół jego pleców jest pokryta czymś śliskim, co, jak Louis przypuszcza, musi być mydłem i nie ma pojęcia, jak Harry zdołał namydlić dłoń bez jego wiedzy, ale, znów, zawsze podejrzewał, że ten chłopak jest choć częściowo magiczny, więc. Może jest wróżką, jedną z tych niedorzecznym, które mają kwiaty we włosach i rozmawiają ze zwierzętami w lasach, którym ptaki zaplatają włosy i...

      Dłoń Harry’ego dotarła do tyłka Louisa, wślizgując się między pośladki i zatrzymując się nad jego dziurką. Całe ciało Louisa napina się w oczekiwaniu na to, co ma się wydarzyć, całkowicie nieruchome, dopóki palec Harry’ego nie wsuwa się do środka. Drży na to uczucie; mydło nie jest tak efektywne jak lubrykant, więc to nieco bardziej szorstkie niż zwykle, tylko trochę bardziej pierwotne. To cholernie niesamowite.

      Harry nie wsuwa jednak w niego całego palca, to bardziej jak... cóż, to niemal tak, jakby po prostu wcierał w niego mydło, nie wchodząc zbyt daleko, podczas gdy jego druga dłoń pociera małe kółeczka na brzuchu Louisa.

      Już ma wypchnąć biodra, zażądać, by Harry coś zrobił, cokolwiek, kiedy ten całkowicie odsuwa swoją dłoń. Przez kilka sekund Louis jest zmieszany i tęskni za naciskiem jego palca, już ma coś powiedzieć, wypuścić pieprzone łkanie ze swoich ust, cokolwiek, kiedy palce Harry’ego wracają, tym razem bez mydła, gdy wsuwają się w wejście Louisa, które wciąż jest śliskie od mydlin.

      Nie ma pojęcia co Harry robi, ponieważ wydaje się, że chłopak stara się pozbyć mydła i, o co do cholery w ogóle chodziło, kurwa. Jest tak twardy, tak nakręcony przez bycie na łasce Harry’ego, nie wiedząc co nadejdzie, ale wiedząc, że ten chłopiec jest praktycznie gwarancją faktu, że to zakończy się cholernie niesamowitym orgazmem.

      Tak bardzo, jak lubi kontrolować, trzymać Harry’ego pod sobą, być tym, który pociąga za sznurki, to poniekąd fantastyczne, móc oddać Harry’emu stery. Po prostu zaufać, że się nim zajmie.

      Harry znów wyjmuje na chwilę swoje palce i Louis zaczyna mieć dość tego droczenia się, kiedy czuje, jak mężczyzna przykleja się do jego ciała od tyłu, obejmując go ramionami w uścisku. Jego penis jest tak cholernie twardy i uwięziony pomiędzy plecami Louisa a samym Harrym, i Louis ucztuje fakt, że przynajmniej nie jest jedynym zdesperowanym. I to wszystko od tego, że po prostu bawił się ciałem Louisa, kurwa. Louis ledwo położył na nim dłoń; Harry’ego dosłownie podnieciło robienie tego Louisowi i.... Louisowi kręci się lekko w głowie, naprawdę, jeśli wkrótce nie dojdzie może zemdleć czy coś.

      Usta Harry’ego są tuż przy jego uchu, kiedy szepcze, wysyłając dreszcze w dół jego ciała.

\- Powiedz mi, jeśli chcesz, bym przestał.

      Pytanie o to, o czym mówił, ginie w gardle Louisa, gdy czuje, jak Harry opada za nim na kolana, z wodą wciąż spływającą wokół nich, utrzymując ich w cieple chociaż szczerze, zdawało się, że każda komórka Louisa płonie; prawdopodobnie mógł przejść nago przez Antarktykę i wciąż czuć się idealnie dobrze.

      Następną rzeczą, jaką czuje, są dłonie Harry’ego rozsuwające jego pośladki, a potem jego język i niepewne liźnięcie przez jego dziurkę.

      Cholera. Jasna.

      Okej, więc, ta rzecz z brakiem prawdziwego związku z facetem, gdzie wszystko jest jedno nocnym numerkiem, cóż, rimjob nie jest dokładnie częścią tego równania dla Louisa. To zawsze wydawało się po prostu zbyt intymne, by chciał zrobić to z chłopakiem, którego pewnie nigdy nie zobaczy, poza jakąś galą nagród czy imprezą. Więc, tak, Louis nigdy wcześniej nie miał języka chłopaka w swoim tyłku, ale, cholera jasna, ile przegapił!

      Jego kolana niemal uginają się, kiedy język Harry’ego jeszcze raz go liże i Louis pochyla się, podpierając się o ścianę, by nie upaść. Jeśli te dwa pierwsze liźnięcia są jakąś wskazówką odnośnie tego, jakie to będzie uczucie, to będzie pieprzony cud, jeśli nie zamieni się w kałużę lepkiej papki w brodziku, kiedy skończą.

      Harry obejmuje ustami jego dziurkę i zasysa łagodnie, wydobywając prawdziwe łkanie z Louisa, gdy całe jego ciało się trzęsie od przejmującej przyjemności. A Louis miał wielką cholernie fantastycznych orgazmów – szczególnie przez ostatnie dwa miesiące z Harrym, bo tak jak ze wszystkim innym w ich życiu, są po prostu tak bardzo kompatybilni seksualnie, ale nawet teraz jest w tym coś innego. Coś gorącego i sprośnego, i, Chryste, Harry liże jego odbyt i to po prostu... to po prostu cholernie niesamowite.

      Ostatecznie, Harry wsuwa w niego swój język, pieprząc go nim, wywołując ciche westchnięcia przyjemności. To jest dziwne, Louis normalnie jest notorycznie głośny w łóżku, może jęczeć jak cholerny mistrz i mówić tak sprośnie, że raz sprawił, iż Harry doszedł bez dotyku, od samych jego słów. Nie jest cichy. Jak Harry raz elokwentnie do ujął, Louis jest głośny, głośny, głośny.

      Jednak nie teraz. Dosłownie nie może wydobyć z siebie nic poza westchnięciami, tymi cichymi, potrzebującymi dźwiękami, nie będąc nawet pewnym, czy Harry może je usłyszeć ponad dźwiękiem prysznica czy muzyki z radia. Louis sam ledwo je słyszy.

      To trwa tak, cóż, Louis nie ma pojęcia jak długo. Czuje się tak bardzo pozbawiony tchu od przyjemności, jakby nitka zaciskała się coraz bardziej i bardziej i teraz groziła przerwaniem w każdej chwili. Czuje się tak dobrze i jest tak zdesperowany w tym samym czasie, dysząc bezsilnie. Jego dłonie wędrują do tyłu, by wplątać się w mokre loki Harry’ego, ciągnąc lekko i nawet nie wie co chce ociągnąć tym zachowaniem, nawet nie wie czy chce, by Harry przestał lub kontynuował (prawdopodobnie i to, i to, poważnie), po prostu wydaje się, że potrzebuje się czegoś przytrzymać, czegoś, co utrzymałoby go na powierzchni.

      Kiedy Harry wysuwa język, dwa razy całuje jego dziurkę, zanim znów wstaje. Obraca Louisa tak, że teraz są do siebie twarzą w twarz i wydaje się, że przez chwilę mu się przygląda, zanim pochyla się i łączy ich usta.

      Smakuje trochę jak mydło i jest nieco zatęchłe i... kurwa. Całuje Louisa z zapałem, który wydaje się nie znać granic. Ale to nie wystarczające, nie wystarczające, nawet kiedy Harry jest blisko, tak blisko, z dłońmi na jego ciele. Nie wystarczające, bo kutas Louisa zdaje się chcieć eksplodować, jest tak twardy i on potrzebuje, kurwa, potrzebuje tego tak bardzo, tak bardzo potrzebuje, by Harry go dotknął.

      Harry to robi. Owija swoją dużą dłoń jednocześnie wokół ich członków, pocierając je razem; jego penis jest tak samo twardy, jak Louisa. To nie zajmuje dużo czasu, naprawdę wcale nie, zanim Louis dochodzi, gryząc ramię Harry’ego, wystarczająco mocno, by przegryźć skórę. Harry także dochodzi, gdy tylko zęby Louisa zatapiają się w jego ciele.

      Po tym zajmuje to chwilę, by Louis się uspokoił i powrócił do siebie. Nie ma pojęcia jak długo tam stoją, opierając się o siebie, podczas gdy woda zmywa ich spermę.

      W końcu Harry zakręca wodę i jakoś wyprowadza Louisa spod prysznica, zanim owija go w duży, puchaty ręcznik. Louis czuje się nieco bezużytecznie, ale także dobrze i wciąż nie może do końca uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie wydarzyło; jego ciało w dalszym ciągu drży w przyjemności.

      Osuszają się i ubierają w ciszy, Louis raz jeszcze wślizguje się w lawendowy sweter Harry’ego. Szybko staje się on jego ulubionym i jest zdecydowanie za duży na niego,a le jest także bardzo wygodny, miękki i ciepły, i wciąż pachnie Harrym. Absolutnie idealny ciuch.

      Kiedy jest ubrany, spogląda na Harry’ego, obserwując jak zakłada on za duży czarny, robiony na drutach sweter  i nie myśli dwa razy, zanim przysuwa się, przyciskając się do niego i owijając ręce wokół jego ciała.

\- Przytulisz mnie, proszę? – mamrocze w jego szyję, czując się potrzebującym i nieco niepewnym, a dobry uścisk mógłby pomóc.

\- Oczywiście – mówi Harry, obejmując go mocniej. – Zawsze, Louis. – Milczy przez chwile, a potem, jeszcze ciszej, pyta: - Czy to było w porządku, czy...?

      Louis śmieje się w jego obojczyk, kręcąc czule głową.

\- Żartujesz sobie? – pyta, a jego usta przesuwają się po skórze Harry’ego, gdy mówi. – Zostawiłeś mnie dosłownie bez słów. Jak, to może przebić bilety a wakacje na liście najlepszych prezentów kiedykolwiek.

\- Cieszę się. – Słyszy, jak Harry mamrocze w jego włosy, gdy powoli zaczyna wracać do funkcjonowania. Harry ciągnie lekko za jego sweter, odsuwając się wystarczająco, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, unosząc brew z dokuczliwym uśmiechem. – Bardzo polubiłeś ten sweter, huh?

      Louis parska, zanim ponownie chowa twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

\- Stary – mówi. – Zazdrościłem ci tego swetra od lat. Teraz, kiedy naprawdę mogę go nosić bez wkurwiania zarządu, będę to robić, tak? Musisz po prostu do tego przywyknąć.

      Harry mruczy w zgodzie i przyciąga go do siebie mocniej.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. – Wyznaje. – Chociaż będziemy musieli się nim dzielić. Sam bardzo go lubię.

\- Dzielić się to znaczy troszczyć się. – Louis mówi z uśmieszkiem, chociaż Harry nie może tego zobaczyć, gdy jego twarz jest przyciśnięta do szyi młodszego chłopaka.

      Czuje, jak Harry przytakuje.

\- Dobroczynność zaczyna się w domu. – Kończy, zanim cisza znów otacza ich na kilka chwil.

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek... – Louis zaczyna, zanim milknie, niepewien dlaczego w ogóle to wyciąga. Kaszle cicho, zanim kończy. – Wcześniej?

      Harry wydaje się natychmiast wiedzieć do czego się on odnosi, chociaż to prawdopodobnie wcale nie jest takie zaskakujące, ponieważ do czego innego mógłby się odnosić?

\- Nie. – Przyznaje. – Właściwie, to pierwszy raz.

      I, szczerze, dla Louisa jest to dość zaskakujące, z tym, jak cholernie genialny był.

\- Cóż – mówi, zaciskając pięść na swetrze Harry’ego, zanim cofa się, pozwalając by znów była między nimi przestrzeń. – Jesteś naprawdę naturalny. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Tak? – pyta Harry, a jego dołeczki pogłębiają się, jak gdyby to nie było doskonale oczywiste, jak bardzo Louis odleciał, jego ledwo mógł funkcjonować po przytłaczającej przyjemności.

\- Tak. – Potwierdza cicho. – Kiedyś będę musiał zwrócić przysługę.

      Harry marszczy brwi, a potem kręci głową.

\- Nie musisz, Lou, jak, to nie dlaczego...

\- Wiem, że to nie dlatego to zrobiłeś, Haz. – Przerywa mu. – Chcę tego, tak?

      I to jest prawda, naprawdę, naprawdę jest. To także nieco dziwne, bo przenigdy nie miał kogoś, dla kogo chciałby to zrobić, ale, kurcze, chce zrobić to dla Harry’ego, chce sprawić, by poczuł się tak samo przyjemnie, jak czuł on sam czuł się dzięki niemu.

      Harry waha się przez chwilę, zanim przytakuje.

\- W porządku – mówi, zanim zmienia temat. – Chcesz zejść na dół i zrobić śniadanie dla reszty?

      Louis śmieje się.

\- Czy naprawdę powinienem robić śniadanie dla innych w dniu swoich urodzin? Wydaje się, że powinno być na odwrót, co? – Już rusza w kierunku drzwi.

      Harry chichocze.

\- Cóż, to, co naprawdę miałem na myśli, to co powiesz na to, że przygotuję śniadanie, a ty dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa?

\- Brzmi to o wiele lepiej, kochanie. – Louis przytakuje, gdy Harry do niego dochodzi i razem idą do kuchni.

      Reszta dnia jest, szczerze, prawdopodobnie najmilszymi urodzinami, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek miał. Harry robi gofry na jego zamówienie, podczas gdy on sam siedzi na ladzie, kradnąc pierwszego skończonego wafla. Reszta jego rodziny wpada do kuchni, gdy Harry wyjmuje ostatniego gofra, jakby mogli poczuć, że śniadanie jest gotowe. Prawdopodobnie tak było.

      Potem zaczynają się życzenia w niezliczonej ilości i zaimprowizowana piosenka rozpoczęta przez Fizzie i Harry’ego, i prezenty od jego rodziny. To mieszanka kupionych i zrobionych własnoręcznie prezentów i okazuje się, że Harry jest niemal bardziej podekscytowany niż Louis, kiedy widzi ilość rzeczy zrobionych przez bliźniaczki – od pomalowanych kubków, przez namalowanych obrazków do, jak Louis przypuszcza, wydzierganego szaliczka. Harry rozprawia o tym, gdzie ustawi to w ich domu, a Louis jest w stu procentach pewien, że jest on śmiertelnie poważny. To sprawia, że Daisy i Pheobe są przeszczęśliwe. Louis też jest, jeśli ma być szczery.

      Oni wszyscy robią „awww”, kiedy dowiadują się co dostał od Harry’ego i to jest po prostu naprawdę, naprawdę wspaniały poranek. Tak jak ostatnim razem, Harry po prostu z taką łatwością pasuje do rodziny Louisa, to tak, jakby zawsze tu był, jakby powinien tu być i to sprawia, że Louis jest bardzo szczęśliwy. On zawsze czuł się dobrze z rodziną Harry’ego, zawsze myślał o tym jako o bezpiecznym miejscu, miejscu dla niego, gdzie mógł iść, kiedy wszystko było źle, miejscu, gdzie mógł być po prostu Louisem, po prostu sobą, dokładnie takim, jakim jest, bo nie było tam młodszego rodzeństwa, które nie wiedziało o jego seksualności lub faktu, że wciąż są przyjaciółmi z Harrym.

      To miłe, widzieć Harry’ego, który czuje się tak samo w domu z rodziną Louisa, jak on czuje się z rodziną Harry’ego. To miło, widzieć Harry’ego i Fizzie, żartujących razem czy Harry’ego i Lottie, plotkujących o gwiazdach, które zna. To miłe, widzieć go tak szczerze zainteresowanego tym, co mówią mu Pheobe i Daisy albo ubóstwiającego Doris i Ernesta. To miłe, widzieć jak gotuje i pracuje w ogrodzie z jego mamą i jak gra w golfa z Danem. To po prostu bardzo miłe.

      Louis przyłapuje spojrzenie mamy i ona uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie z wiedzą w oczach. Szybko odwraca wzrok i podejmuje rozmowę z Danem

      Po śniadaniu Harry tweetuje zdjęcie Louisa, a telefon Louisa wibruje, gdy siedzi w salonie z Doris, próbując ją rozbawić, podczas dy Harry pomaga jego mamie zmywać naczynia. Wyjmuje telefon po tym, jak słyszy powiadomienie i otwiera tweet. Czuje, jakby jego pierś miała wybuchnąć.

 

  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
Ogromne wszystkiego najlepszego dla miłości mojego życia. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim .xx)  
  
(Na zdjęciu Louis w koszulce Marvelsa, siedzący na łóżku, z uśmiechem na twarzy i prezentem w rękach)

 

 


	17. Rozdział VIII, część II

 

       Reszta dnia jest praktycznie wszystkim, czego Louis mógł sobie zażyczyć i nawet więcej. Bycie w domu jest po prostu urocze, bycie otoczonym osobami, które kocha najbardziej, tęskniąc tylko za pozostałą trójką chłopców, z którymi on i Harry rozmawiali na Skype indywidualnie w ciągu dnia. Wieczorem jego mama przygotowuje obiad, podczas gdy Harry robi deser i kiedy wszyscy skończyli jeść, Harry i Louis wręczają swoje prezenty wszystkim, a dziewczynki mogą je otworzyć, podczas gdy oni siedzą wciąż z nimi. Kupienie tych wszystkich prezentów zajęło jeden bardzo długi dzień chodzenia po Londynie, ale to było totalnie tego warte, gdy widzą, jak bardzo dziewczynki są szczęśliwe. Po tym żegnają się z rodziną Louisa, mając jechać do Anne, ponieważ zostawią ją jutro wieczorem, by mieć czas na spakowanie i przygotowanie się na wczesny lot w Boxing Day.

      Podróż mija głównie w ciszy; obaj są zmęczeni po całym dniu i nie mogą się doczekać, by dojechać na miejsce. Śnieg prószy równo, chociaż niestety zbyt gęsto. Drogi są zaśnieżone, a na zewnątrz ciemno – niezbyt przyjazna pogoda na jazdę.

      Nie rozmawiali o tym, jak to będzie, gdy dotrą do domu rodziców Harry'ego, nawet pomimo tego, że stale się tam przybliżają i Louis myśli, że to z ich strony ogromny błąd. To pierwsza okazja poza czasem, który spędzają sami w domu albo poza rzadkimi chwilami, kiedy chcą z pozostałymi chłopcami, bez obecności żadnej innej osoby, kiedy nie muszą udawać pary i Louis nie jest do końca pewien jak powinni sobie z tym poradzić.

      I to jest dziwne, kiedy są w domu, nawet zanim zaczęli dodawać korzyści do ich przyjaźni. Louis wątpi, by Harry powiedział swojej mamie o tej części, nawet jeśli ich dwójka jest blisko. Są pewne rzeczy, które lepiej trzymać w sekrecie przed mamą. Oni nawet nie powiedzieli o tym chłopcom, chociaż Louis myśli, że oni i tak to wiedzą, albo przynajmniej podejrzewają. Louis dostał wystarczająco znaczących spojrzeń od Zayna, by uświadomić sobie, że chłopak wie coś o tym, co dzieje się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Zaskakująco, nie wyciągnął tego tematu, a Louis zdecydowanie nie zamierza być tym, który to zrobi.

      Ale oni powinni o tym porozmawiać, może, tak. Tylko, jak... cóż. Co powinni zrobić? Spać osobno? Tak naprawdę nie mają powodu, by spać razem, czyż nie? Nie to, że wcześniej, w domu, mieli powód, zanim zaczęli się pieprzyć, ale Louis zdecydowanie spał lepiej gdy był z Harrym, od samego początku, ale... nie jest pewien, czy spanie w tym samym łóżku jest szczególnie dobrym pomysłem, kiedy nie mogą sobie przynajmniej bezczelnie obciągnąć. Nawet nie pod prysznicem, ponieważ, naprawdę, chciałby zobaczyć, jak to wyjaśnią.

      Więc, prawdopodobnie najlepiej będzie pozostać w oddzielnych pokojach, tak. Kurwa... to będzie takie dziwne, on naprawdę nie spał bez Harry'ego od wieków, nie jest pewien, czy potrafi to zrobić. Ale musi, przyjdzie czas, czas, który coraz bardziej się przybliża, Louis to wie, kiedy to wszystko się zatrzyma. Kiedy będą musieli się rozstać i wrócić z powrotem do bycia tylko przyjaciółmi, gdzie Louis w końcu będzie mógł naprawdę zrobić coś, by znaleźć kogoś do spędzenia reszty życia, kogoś, z kim będzie mieć dzieci, z kim będzie dzielił wszystko. Harry zrobi to samo. To sprawia, że Louisowi jest niedobrze.

\- Wiesz, prawdopodobnie wyjdę na kilka godzin z Johnnym i innymi chłopakami, jeśli to w porządku? Wiesz, tak jak zawsze to robię? – Harry mówi ostatecznie, kiedy są dwadzieścia minut drogi od Holmes Chapel.

      To  wyrywa Louisa z zamyślenia i obraca się, by zobaczyć twarz mężczyzny, lekko pochyloną w jego stronę, gdy stara się utrzymać uwagę jednocześnie na drodze i na Louisie. Wygląda na zmartwionego, z wargą pomiędzy zębami, jakby Louis faktycznie mógł kiedykolwiek powiedzieć nie. Niedorzeczne.

\- Oczywiście, H – mówi z zapewniającym uśmiechem. – To nie problem, i tak jestem wykończony, po prostu pójdę do łóżka.

      Harry przez chwilę marszczy brwi.

\- Mógłbyś pójść ze mną, jeśli chcesz. Johnny nie miałby nic przeciwko.

      Louis potrząsa głową, dość zadowolony pomysłem pójścia do łóżka, może przejrzy przed tym twittera; prawdopodobnie powinien podziękować za wszystkie życzenia urodzinowe i w ogóle. Tak.

\- Nie, naprawdę, skarbie. Idź się zabaw. Wiesz, że jestem okropny, gdy przychodzi zmiana czasowa, prawdopodobnie powinienem być jak najlepiej wypoczęty przed Tajlandią, a znając ciebie i Gemmę, zmusicie mnie jutro do siedzenia do świtu.

      Harry szczerzy się nieśmiało, zanim jego twarz znów wypełnia się niepewnością.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Oczywiście, że jestem, Harry. Powiedziałbym ci, gdyby tak nie było.

      W końcu wydaje się być uspokojony, więc przytakuje i uśmiecha się do Louisa. Reszta podróży mija w ciszy, świąteczne nudy wydobywające się z radia są jedyną rzeczą słyszaną ponad hałasem silnika. Kiedy zatrzymują się na podjeździe Anne i Robina, i wychodzą z samochodu, Anne już jest w drzwiach, czekając na nich z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Cześć, kochani. – Wita ich, ściskając najpierw Louisa, a potem Harry’ego.

\- Cześć, mamo. – Harry szczerzy się, całując ją w policzek. – Podrzucam tutaj tylko bagaże i Louisa, a potem spotykam się z Johnnym, jak zwykle. Nie powinno mi to zająć więcej niż godzinę czy dwie, ale pewnie wszyscy będziecie już spać, gdy dotrę do domu.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. – Anne uśmiecha się. – Tylko jedź ostrożnie, proszę, nigdy nie wiadomo z tym śniegiem.

\- Oczywiście. – Harry przytakuje, gdy kładzie ich torby na podłodze, zanim całuje swoją mamę znów w policzek.

      Spogląda na Louisa, wahając się, wyraźnie zaskoczony, ponieważ, oczywiście, jego pierwszym instynktem powinno być także pocałowanie Louisa na do widzenia, to jest to, co powinni zrobić pod dosłownie każdą inną okolicznością, ale teraz nie ma na to tak naprawdę żadnego powodu.

\- Widzimy się jutro, Haz. – Louis mówi zamiast tego, mając nadzieję załagodzić rozdarcie Harry’ego.

      Harry przytakuje z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, poniekąd niemal zadumaną.

\- Słodkich snów, Lou – mamrocze, zanim macha ponad ramieniem do ich dwójki, a potem zamyka za sobą drzwi.

      Louis odwraca się do Anne z uśmiechem, dostrzegając, że starsza kobieta już na niego patrzy.

\- Masz ochotę na herbatę przed snem? – pyta i kontynuuje, nie czekając na odpowiedź Louisa. – Robin pakuje ostatnie prezenty na górze, a Gemma pilnuje herbatników w piekarniku. Myślę, że powinna je już wyjmować, moglibyśmy pewnie więc coś wykraść. Och, i w ogóle wszystkiego najlepszego, oczywiście! Wierzę, że to był miły dzień?

      Louis przytakuje.

\- Brzmi cudownie, Anne. I dziękuję. Tak, miałem świetny dzień.

      Idą do kuchni, gdy kobieta mówi o tym i o tamtym. Najwyraźniej prawdziwym problemem było znalezienie prezentu dla Harry’ego (Louis zdecydowanie może podzielić to odczucie), spotkała się ostatnio z jego mamą (Louis nie był tego świadom) i nie mogła się doczekać uczestniczenia na jakimś koncercie w ich nadchodzącej trasie (to wciąż nie dotarło do Louisa, że zostało jakieś dwa tygodnie do ich pierwsze koncertu, co, do cholery?)

      Wchodzą do kuchni w chwili, gdy Gemma wyjmuje tacę herbatników z piekarnika; radio gra cicho świąteczne piosenki w tle. Dziewczyna odkłada tacę i obraca się, by spojrzeć na niego z ciepłym uśmiechem, gdy zdejmuje rękawice kuchenne z rąk.

\- Louis! – woła szczęśliwie, otwierając ramiona i podchodząc bliżej.

\- Gemma! – Louis szczerzy się w odpowiedzi, akceptując jej mocny uścisk.

      Minęły wieki, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieli, pomimo faktu, że ona także mieszka w Londynie. Harry wiele razy ją odwiedzał, oczywiście, ale ona nigdy nie była u niego, a Louis nigdy nie szedł z nim na żadne z lunchy czy spacerów, czy otwarcia galerii, na które szło rodzeństwo.

\- Wydawało mi się, że słyszałam, jak ty i mój brat wchodzicie, ale musiałam pilnować ciasteczek, więc nie mogłam sprawdzić. – Wskazuje na Anne, która teraz podnosi kilka ciastek z tacy i odkłada na talerz, prawdopodobnie po to, by mogły wystarczająco ostygnąć do zjedzenia ich w trakcie picia herbaty. – Ale gdzie on jest?

\- Porzucił mnie. – Louis wzdycha dramatycznie, zaciskając dłoń nad swoim sercem, by udać ból. – Podrzucił i zostawił, czyż nie? Nawet nie spojrzał na mnie dwa razy. Tragedia, naprawdę. Poszedł do pubu z kumplami lepszymi ode mnie.

      Dziewczyna szczerzy się i szturcha go w ramię.

\- Biedaczek. I to w twoje urodziny, co za okrutność! – mówi, kiwając głową w współczuciu. – Teraz wszyscy będą myśleć, że przyjechał do domu bez ciebie.

      Louis marszczy brwi, ponieważ tak, to prawda. We wspólnym spędzeniu świąt chodziło o to, by świat o tym wiedział, by wydawało się, że to taka rzecz dla par. Więc, cóż, jeśli ludzie zobaczą zdjęcia Harry’ego w pubie, co bez wątpienia się stanie, czyż nie założą, że oni rozdzielili się po urodzinach Louisa? Będą musieli zrobić coś, by potwierdzić fakt, że on też jest w Holmes Chapel.

\- Chodź tutaj – mówi Gemma, wyrywając Louisa z zamyślenia. Ma ona swój telefon z włączonym aparatem. – Zrobimy sobie selfie, tak? Rozwiejemy te żałosne plotki o zerwaniu; obecność mojego brata w pubie z pewnością namiesza, co?

      Louis szczerzy się i przytakuje, ponieważ to naprawdę idealne rozwiązanie, prawda? Przysuwają się do siebie, uśmiechając szeroko, gdy Gemma naciska przycisk migawki na swoim iPhonie, zanim przenosi to do instagrama i tweetuje zdjęcie. Wciąż ma mnóstwo obserwujących na swoich kontat społecznościowych, więc Louis nie wątpi, że minie bardzo mało czasu, zanim fakt, że jest w Chesire z rodziną Harry’ego będzie wiedzą powszechną.

\- Zrobione. – Szczerzy się do niego, odkładając telefon na bok, gdy idzie wyciągnąć kubki z szafki; Anne poszła na górę, prawdopodobnie po Robina.

      Louis wyciąga własny telefon, by znaleźć tam wiadomość od Harry’ego, mówiącą mu, że jest dużo fanów w pubie, a wszyscy są najwyraźniej zainteresowani, czy Louis też tam jest. Szybko odpisuje mu, by zajrzał na twittera Gemmy, razem z mrugającą emotką, zanim otwiera własną aplikację twittera i robi dokładnie to samo.

 

 

  
(@GemmaAnneStyles  
Mój głupi brat był zbyt fajny, by zostać na dłużej niż pięć sekund, ale przynajmniej zostawił tego kolesia pod naszymi drzwiami #dobrawymiana)

 

 

  
(Na zdjęciu selfie Gemmy i Louisa, oboje uśmiechają się szeroko)  


      Chichocze, kiedy widzi to, co napisała; zawsze kochał Gemmę, ich dwójka doskonale się dogadywała. Rozmawiają przez kilka minut, czekając, aż zagotuje się woda, zanim powiadomienie rozbrzmiewa na ich telefonach. Louis wyciąga swój i widzi, że Harry zatweetował. Ciekawy tego, co napisał, otwiera aplikację na telefonie i wie, że Gemma musiała zrobić to samo, kiedy słyszy jej cichy śmiech.

 

 

  
(@Harry_Styles  
@GemmaAnneStyles @Louis_Tomlinson Heeeeejjjjjj, nie bądź złośliwa. Niedługo będę w domu! P.s: oboje wyglądacie olśniewająco!)  


 

 

\- Mały czaruś z niego, co? – pyta, szczerząc się, gdy niosą kubki, herbatę i ciasteczka na stół, akurat, gdy Anne i Robin schodzą na dół. Louis mruczy w zgodzie, rzucając jej uśmiech, zanim wita się z Robinem, otrzymując uścisk i „wszystkiego najlepszego”.

      Spędzają kolejne dwadzieścia minut z herbatą, rozmawiając, dopóki nie dochodzą do wspólnego wniosku, iż pora iść spać. Louis idzie korytarzem z torbami i spotyka Anne przy schodach.

\- Posłałam ci łóżko w osobnym pokoju – mówi z uśmiechem, gdy wchodzą do góry. – Chyba, że śpisz z Harrym?

      Louis potrząsa głową z małym uśmiechem.

\- Nie – mówi. – Jest w porządku. Jestem wykończony, pójdę po prostu spać.

\- W porządku, kochanie. – Kobieta przytakuje, gdy dochodzą do drzwi. – Śpij dobrze, tak? Zobaczymy się rano.

      Louis kiwa głową, zanim pochyla się i cmoka ją w policzek.

\- Dobranoc, Anne.

      Gdy tylko znajduje się w pokoju, chwyta swoje kosmetyki, idąc do łazienki. Szybko zajmuje się swoimi potrzebami, nim wraca, rozbierając się do bielizny i wchodząc do łóżka.

      Wtula się w pościel i otwiera aplikację twittera, przeglądając powiadomienia i życzenia urodzinowe, które dostał w ciągu dnia. W końcu stuka w pole tekstowe, po spędzeniu kilku chwil na zastanawianiu się co napisać, zanim klika „wyślij”.

 

  
  
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
Dziękuję za wszystkie życzenia !! Połowa do pięćdziesiątki i nigdy nie byłem szczęśliwszy (to dzięki tobie @Harry_Styles) Kocham was wszystkich (ale ciebie najbardziej) :) x)

 

      Potem odkłada telefon, zakładając, że równie dobrze może iść już spać, ponieważ bez wątpienia będzie wstawać wcześnie – jest całkiem pewien, że Harry i Gemma są tak samo okropni, jak para pięciolatków, jeśli ma być szczery.

      To dziwne uczucie, to spanie samemu. Tęskni za ciężarem ramion Harry’ego wokół siebie, tęskni za ciepłem drugiego chłopaka, tęskni za łagodnym rytmem bicia jego serca. Tak bardzo przywyknął do posiadania Harry’ego obok siebie, że niemal poddaje się, niemal zbiera swoją pościel i przenosi się do pokoju Harry’ego, by za nim poczekać. To jednak niczego nie rozwiązuje, o to chodzi. Jeśli nie może teraz przespać jednej parszywej nocy samemu, jak ma zrobić to po miesiącach trasy, gdzie będą dzielić pokoje? Dzielić pokoje hotelowe, w których zapewne będzie tylko jedno łóżko, bo nie ma sensu ryzykować, że obsługa hotelowa będzie rozprzestrzeniać plotki.

      Więc, nie. Louis musi zmężnieć, naprawdę. Musi wziąć się w garść. Harry nie będzie tu zawsze, by obejmować go w nocy, a on musi po prostu do tego przywyknąć. Tak.

      Zaciska powieki, chcąc zasnąć, kiedy słyszy skrzypienie schodów. Harry musiał wrócić do domu, ma nadzieję. To, lub włamywacz albo Święty Mikołaj jest w domu, a biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, Louis myśli, że Harry jest najbardziej realnym wyborem. Słyszy krzątaninę na korytarzu za drzwiami, ktoś wchodzi do pokoju Harry’ego, który jest bezpośrednio naprzeciw jego.

      Nie wie czego Harry oczekuje, nie wie, czy oczekuje znaleźć jego w swoim łóżku i teraz widzi tylko pusty materac? Może mu ulżyło, że w końcu może spać samemu. Niech to szlag, jeśli Louis wie.

      Ktoś znów porusza się po korytarzu, Louis słyszy to i wtula się bardziej w pościel, gdy klamka drzwi zostaje pociągnięta; pilnuje, by jego oddech był równy i głęboki, nawet, jeśli jego serce bije tysiące razy na minutę. Nie jest pewien dlaczego udaje, że śpi, wie tylko, że z jakiegoś powodu to jego instynktowna reakcja i nie zamierza tego teraz zmieniać.

      Drzwi otwierają się powoli, cicho skrzypiąc. Nastaje cisza, zakłócana jedynie oddechem Harry’ego, gdy ten wchodzi do środka i widzi Louisa.

\- Och.

      Louis słyszy jego sapnięcie. Mija chwila, a on wciąż nie słyszy dźwięki zamykanych drzwi, co znaczy, że chłopak wciąż musi mu się przyglądać.

\- No tak. – Słyszy jego szept, zanim drzwi się zamykają.

      Louis wypuszcza oddech, który nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał, zanim otwiera oczy, rozglądając się po ciemnym pokoju, który Harry właśnie opuścił.

      Długo po tym nie może zasnąć, przewracając się z boku na bok. Kiedy w końcu odpływa, jest to męczący sen z niepokojącymi snami. 

 

      Budzi się następnego ranka do łagodnego głosu Harry’ego i jego dłoni na swoim ramieniu.

\- Hej, hej – mówi,. Przesuwając kciukami po woreczkach pod oczami Louisa, gdy ten mruga. – Dzień dobry, kochanie. Wszystkiego najlepszego. Gotowy, by wstać? Wszyscy są na dole.

      Louis jęczy cicho i przekręca głowę wystarczająco, by potrzeć policzkiem o dłoń Harry’ego.

\- Hej. – Harry mówi znowu ze zmartwieniem w głosie. – Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz trochę blado.

      Louis przytakuje i wzdycha.

\- Tak – mówi i siada na łóżku. – Wybacz, jestem po prostu wymęczony. Nie spałem zbyt dobrze.

\- Przykro mi. – Harry mówi szczerze, chociaż nie ma w tym absolutnie jego winy.

\- Nie twoja wina. – Louis kręci głową. – Przypuszczam, że nie śpię tak dobrze samemu, co?

\- Dlaczego więc spałeś? Znaczy się, sam? Mam na myśli... wróciłem do domu, tak? A ty byłeś tutaj i... – milknie, a Louis bierze to jako moment, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Pomyślałem, że może powinniśmy spędzić noc osobno, wiesz? Nie wiem. Wyraźnie, to nie był mój najlepszy pomysł, ponieważ spałem gorzej niż ten jeden raz, gdy Liam wyciągnął nas na camping w deszczu, a mój dmuchany materac nie miał powietrza.

\- Ja też nie spałem zbyt dobrze. – Harry przyznaje, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Być może trochę przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że jesteś obok mnie.

\- Jesteśmy żałośni. – Louis wzdycha z cichym chichotem. – Żałośni i godni pożałowania, ot co. A teraz rusz się, bym mógł się ubrać, Haroldzie.

      Harry szczerzy się i przesuwa palcem w dół nagiej klatki piersiowej Louisa.

\- Nic, czego wcześniej nie widziałem.

      I nie, myśli Louis przewracając oczami, naprawdę to nic, czego wcześniej nie widział.

 

      Następne 36 godzin mija szybko i zanim Louis się orientuje, siedzi w pierwszej klasie w samolocie do Tajlandii. Święta z rodziną Harry’ego były urocze, relaksujące i wygodne, z doskonałym jedzeniem i dobrym towarzystwem. Skończyli, jadąc do domu wieczorem, po obejrzeniu Love Actually z rodziną Harry’ego, by przespać się jedną noc w domu, zanim spakowali się i pojechali na lotnisko. Lecą do Bangkoku, a stamtąd innym samolotem na lotnisko w Koh Samui, najwyraźniej. Louisowi nic to nie mówi, nigdy nie był w Tajlandii, więc te wszystkie nazwy, miejsca i dziwne dźwięki nic dla niego jeszcze nie znaczą. Według Harry’ego, mają zostać odebrani z lotniska przez ludzi z ośrodka i zabrani łodzią wyścigową do Koh Phangan, które jest oddalone o 30 minut drogi i tam mają zostać. Wyspa jest znana z całonocnych imprez, Harry informuje go w czasie lotu do Bangkoku, po tym, jak obaj odsypiają kilka godzin i są całkowicie znudzeni.

      To długa podróż, mimo wszystko, i do czasu, kiedy w końcu klucz do ich prywatnej wilii na plaży zostaje im wręczony, Louis jest tak wykończony, że ma wrażenie, że mógłby spać do roku 2017. To jednak dopiero pora na kolację w czasie Tajlandii i jeśli nauczyli się czegoś podczas częstych podróży i zmiany stref czasowych, to tego, by najszybciej jak to możliwe przestawić się na lokalny czas.

      Więc idą do restauracji, by zjeść kolację, a potem na spacer po plaży. Jest tam tak pięknie, piasek jest miękki, a woda błękitna, niebo pozbawione chmur i wciąż jest ciepło, pomimo tego, że jest wieczór, a słońce jest już nisko. Ośrodek jest otoczony zielonymi wzgórzami, małe dachy pozostałych ośrodków wyglądają zza gałęzi w oddali.

      A ich willa jest okropnie piękna, z królewskim łóżkiem po środku pokoju, wielkimi oknami z przepięknym widokiem na morze, oddalone tylko o kilka kroków. To mały kawałek raju, naprawdę, z małym prywatnym basenem i mnóstwem możliwości do relaksu. To jest idealne, absolutnie idealne na naładowanie się przed trasą, a Harry jest doskonałym towarzyszem.

      Spędzają kilka pierwszych dni na nic nie robieniu. To wspaniałe, a Louis pracuje nad opalenizną. Nigdy nie był osobą, która była zadowolona nie robieniem niczego, ale teraz nie ma niczego innego, co wolałby robić. Zapisuje teksty na kilka potencjalnych piosenek, słucha sporo muzyki i nawet czyta jedną z wielu książek, które zabrał Harry, a wszystko to bez znudzenia. Jest coś dość magicznego w tym miejscu, coś spokojnego, co zdaje się przesączać do jego kości.

      Ośrodek jest też prywatni, pozostali mieszkańcy nie poświęcają dużo uwagi ich dwójce. Od czasu przyjazdu zostali poproszeni tylko raz o zdjęcie, przez nastoletnią dziewczynę będącą na wakacjach z rodziną i szybko się zgodzili. To nie tak, że to było specjalnie uciążliwe.

      W czasie drugiego dnia ich pobytu wysiada prąd, gdy mają kłaść się do łóżka. To wydarza się w mrugnięciu oka, Louis  w jednej chwili ogląda BBC News w ich telewizorze, a następnie jest otoczony przez ciemność. Zmieszany Harry wchodzi do ich pokoju kilka sekund później, z włosami wciąż mokrymi od prysznica.

\- Prąd wysiadł? – pyta, gdy przesuwa ręcznikiem przez włosy.

\- Tak. – Louis przytakuje, wyglądając przez ogromne okno. – Nie wiem czy to tylko u nas, czy..

\- Pójdę spytać w recepcji, okej?

      Louis przytakuje, przesuwając dłonią przez swoje wciąż wilgotne włosy, chcąc, by szybciej wyschły. Kiedy Harry'ego nie ma, Louis kończy szykować się do łóżka, podczas gdy temperatura w pokoju stale rośnie przez wzgląd na nie działającą klimatyzację. On naprawdę, naprawdę ma nadzieję, że wkrótce przywrócą prąd, bo nigdy nie szło mu dobrze spanie, gdy było tak gorąco i wie, bez cienia wątpliwości, że jeśli tak ma być, jeśli będzie się robiło cieplej i cieplej w ich pokoju, równie dobrze może sobie odpuścić jakikolwiek sen.

\- To cała wyspa - mówi Harry, gdy wraca, trzymając świece w ręce. - Pracują nad tym, ale to może potrwać kilka godzin.

      Louis stęka i opada z powrotem na łóżko. Po prostu genialnie. Jeśli nie komary, prawdopodobnie wolałby spać na dworze, poważnie, przynajmniej byłoby chłodniej. Jednak nawet nie wiadomo co mogłoby zacząć po nim pełzać, więc, po namyśle, woli przeżyć gorącą, bezsenną noc. Po prostu jutro utnie sobie dobrą, długą drzemkę w słońcu.

Wczołguje się pod kołdrę, a po kilku chwilach dołącza do niego Harry.

\- Dobranoc, Lou – mówi młodszy mężczyzna, przesuwając palcem wzdłuż jego nagiego ramienia, ale poza tym nie przysuwa się, by go dotknąć.

      To nie  tak, że przestali przytulać się w łóżku, wcale nie, ale wydaje się, że Harry mądrze zrozumiał – a Louis nie musiał mu tego mówić – że Louisowi jest wystarczająco gorąco bez jego gorącego ciała w dodatku. Jest świętym.

      Niedługo po tym oddech Harry’ego się wyrównuje, jego pierś opada w wolnym, stałym rytmie ujawniając fakt, że zasnął. To nie jest takie łatwe dla Louisa, który kręci się i przewraca, zmieniając pozycję w próbie znalezienia odpowiednio wygodnej, by po prostu zasnąć. To jest najbardziej frustrująca rzecz na świecie, a jemu jest tak, tak gorąco; czuje się, jakby miał się roztopić.

      Rozważa wszystko, od spryskania się od góry do dołu sprayem na komary i wyjściem na dwór do wzięcia najzimniejszego prysznica kiedykolwiek. Ostatecznie, decyduje się na to, by przynajmniej wyjść z łóżka, będąc znudzonym gapieniem się w sufit.

\- Hej. - Dochodzi zaspany głos Harry'ego, gdy ściska on ramię Louisa, kiedy ten usiadł i już miał wstawać z łóżka. - Gdzie idziesz?

\- Shh, wracaj do spania, H - mamrocze cicho. - Nie chciałem cię obudzić, przepraszam.

\- Nie, nie. - Harry kręci głową, siadając na łóżku, pocierając oczy zaciśniętymi pięściami i wyglądając cholernie uroczo. Sięga po telefon, zanim wraca do Louisa, z łagodnym światłem wydostającym się z jego telefonu ułożonego na kolanach; jedynej rzeczy, która oświetla pokój. - Jest 3:30, skarbie, dlaczego nie śpisz?

      Louis wzrusza wstydliwie ramionami, zanim odpowiada.

\- Nie mogę spać, jest za gorąco.

\- Nie spałeś przez ten cały czas?

      Znów wzrusza ramionami.

\- Tak przypuszczam, yeah.

\- Lou... - Harry oddycha, siadając na jego kolanach, by być bliżej niego i ujmując twarz Louisa w swoje dłonie. - Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? Powinieneś mnie obudzić.

\- Spałeś, Haz, nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać. Poza tym, to nie tak, że mógłbyś zrobić coś, by to zmienić.

      Harry zastanawia się tylko przez chwilę ze zmarszczonym czołem, zanim zamyka przestrzeń między nimi, złączając razem ich usta. Z jakiegoś powodu tak naprawdę nie całowali się odkąd dotarli do Tajlandii. Louis nie wie nawet dlaczego, ale to tak, jakby mieli jakąś niepisaną zasadę, by utrzymać wszystkie interakcje na poziomie platonicznym. Może to dlatego, że tak naprawdę nie muszą tu odstawiać pokazu, sam fakt, że są tutaj razem całkiem dobrze sprzedaje ich jako parę. Louis nie wie dlaczego tego nie robili, ale teraz, kiedy to robią, trudno mu wyobrazić sobie, że przetrwał ponad tydzień, nie całując Harry’ego; teraz, gdy czuje jego wargi na swoich, miękkie pocałunki, gdy Harry wsuwa język do jego ust.

      Gdzieś w trakcie, Harry popycha go na plecy i siada na jego udach, pochylając się nad nim. Kładzie dłoń na penisie Louisa, masując go do twardości, zanim zaciska uścisk i zaczyna mu obciągać, cały czas całując go, powoli i głęboko. Louis dyszy i jęczy w jego usta, gdy się całują, a kiedy czuje, że jest blisko, ciągnie łagodnie włosy Harry’ego, starając się dać mu znać. W rezultacie Harry odsuwa się, uwalniając jego usta z głośnym mlaśnięciem, a potem przesuwa się w dół łóżka, by wziąć główkę jego penisa w usta, ssąc łagodnie i przesuwając językiem po rozcięciu.

      Louis dochodzi z chropowatym jękiem i wygiętymi plecami, wytryskując prosto w usta Harry’ego, a młodszy mężczyzna wszystko połyka.

      Po wszystkim, Harry wsuwa penisa Louisa z powrotem do pidżamy, zanim otula ich ciała prześcieradłem i przysuwa go do siebie. Jest gorąco, wciąż tak cholernie gorąco w pomieszczeniu, nawet bardziej teraz, z Harrym przyciśniętym do niego od tyłu, ale jego orgazm sprawia, że jest senny i uległy, więc po cichym „dziękuję” wyszeptanym do Harry’ego i otrzymaniu łagodnego pocałunku w kark w odpowiedzi, w końcu zasypia.

 

      To trochę tak, jakby czas mijał inaczej w Tajlandii; dni i noce zlewają się ze sobą, jednocześnie pędząc na przód w w prędkości światła i w tempie ślimaka. Spędzają swoje dni na nie robieniu absolutnie niczego, opuszczając swoją willę jedynie w sylwestra, by odwiedzić Haad Rin Beach na niesławnej Full Moon Party. To świetna zabawa, być tam; to coś, gdzie normalnie by się nie pojawili, coś normalnego do zrobienia dla pary chłopaków w młodym wieku. Cudownym trafem, zostali rozpoznani tylko kilka razy i swoją anonimowość zawdzięczali ilości ludzi, ciemności nocy i dużej ilości alkoholu, którą ludzie wypili. To miłe.

      Kupują małe fiolki jasnej, kolorowej farby i chlapią się nią, tworząc głupie wzorki na swoich ciałach, rezygnując z profesjonalnych malarzy, którzy zrobiliby to za nich. Piją słynne wiaderka i mnóstwo piwa Chang, a Louis czuje się bardziej jak dwudziestojednolatek niż dwudziestopięciolatek i to jest, szczerze, najlepszy Sylwester jaki miał od lat.

      Harry jest na równi zafascynowany i przerażony różnymi wersjami pokazu ognia – ochując i achując, kiedy wykonują je profesjonaliści i krzywiąc się oraz chowając twarz w piersi Louisa, kiedy robią to pijani ludzie. Ma swojego iPhone’a ściśniętego w dłoni przez cały wieczór; druga ręka zwykle jest zajmowana przez Louisa; i pstryka zdjęcia wszystkiego i wszystkich, zwłaszcza Louisa. Louis jest idealną ilością pijanej pozytywności, promieniejąc pod uwagą, jaką otrzymuje, pozując i uśmiechając się, i robiąc głupie rzeczy przed aparatem, sprawiając, że Harry chichocze w odpowiedzi.

      Kiedy są na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, który wiezie ich do domu, kierowca jedzie szybciej niż Louis kiedykolwiek odważyłby się na pagórkowatym terenie,  chłopak przeciąga kciukiem po telefonie, przeglądając twittera, a głowa Harry’ego opiera się o jego ramię, gdy cicho chrapie. Jak może spać przez tak diabelną jazdę, Louis nigdy się nie dowie. Znajduje dwa nowe tweety od Harry’ego; pierwsze, które zostały napisane po ich przyjeździe do Tajlandii, chociaż Louis wie, że te kilka zdjęć z fanami, które zrobili, całkiem dokładnie potwierdziły to, gdzie są. Otwiera oba tweety.

 

  
(@Harry_Styles  
Siiiiiiiiiccckkkkkkkkkk! Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku - bądźcie bezpieczni nie bawcie się ogniem! xx L&H)

 

 

  
(Zdjęcie kuglarzy, na którym nie widać zbyt wiele poza płomieniami ognia i zarysami ludzkich postaci)  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
Czas na sen, czyż nie?)  
  
(Zdjęcie z plaży, z tłumem ludzi stojącym pod parasolami, a także leżącymi na piasku na ogrodzonym terenie z napisem "Strefa spania")

 

      Louis chichocze do siebie, zanim wsuwa telefon do kieszeni i opiera głowę o Harry’ego. 

 

      Następnego dnia Louis budzi się w pustym łóżku, na szczęście bez kaca i sprawdza telefon, by zobaczyć, że jest grubo po południu. Wychodzi z łóżka i wybiera się na poszukiwania Harry’ego, znajdując go leżącego na patio w rozpiętej koszuli, spodenkach Adidasa i kapeluszu, który kupił dla niego Louis. To śmieszne połączenie i zdecydowanie nie powinno wyglądać tak gorąco, jak wygląda.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – mówi, kiedy słyszy jak Louis podchodzi, ale nie podnosi głowy, zbyt zajęty tym, co pisze w swoim notatniku.

\- Już raczej nie jest ranek – odpowiada Louis, gdy robi mu zdjęcie, zanim opada obok niego, by to zatweetować.

 

 

  
  
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
Mój chłopiec jest prawdziwym tekściarzem, eh? :))

 

 

  
(Zdjęcie Harry'ego, w kapeluszu i okularach przeciwsłonecznych, z rozpiętą koszulą. Harry leży na leżaku i trzyma w ręku długopis, pisząc coś w swoim dzienniku.)

 

      Kiedy dzieli się ze światem zdjęciem Harry’ego, odkłada telefon na bok, a potem przebiega dłonią przez włosy zwisające mu nad twarzą, starając się je ułożyć, tylko po to, by po chwili znów opadły mu na oczy. Wzdycha z frustracją, ponownie przesuwając dłonią przez kosmyki, tym razem używając więcej siły, ale to nic nie daje, gdy uparte pasma włosów wracają na swoje miejsce.

\- Co robisz? – Śmieje się Harry, w końcu zamykają notatnik i poświęcając mu swoją pełną uwagę.

      Louis opada, kładąc się na plecach i odwraca głowę w bok, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Wciąż wpadają mi do oczu, a jest zbyt, kurwa, gorąco, by mieć włosy dookoła głowy, rozpływam się, do cholery. – Brzmi to burkliwie, ale pozwijcie go, jest mu gorąco i już jest spocony, a jego głupie włosy przylepiają się do czoła i ma już tego dość.

\- Poczekaj chwilę. – Harry uśmiecha się, wstając ze swojego miejsca. – Wiem co zrobić. Zaraz wracam.

      Louis zamyka oczy i czeka na jego powrót. Powietrze jest wypełnione dźwiękiem rozpryskujących się fal i cykaniem owadów – jeśli można to tak nazwać, Louis nie jest pewien, nie jest ekspertem w dziedzinie dzikiej natury.

      Harry powraca minutę czy dwie później, niosąc jedną ze swoich chust, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Harryyy... – Louis ostrzega, ale chłopak przerywa mu potrząśnięciem głowy, a jego uśmiech nie zmniejsza się nawet odrobinkę.

\- Po prostu mi zaufaj, tak?

      Louis znów siada i przytakuje, milcząc, gdy Harry staje za nim i zaczyna pracę nad jego włosami. Kilka minut później zawiązuje chustę, tak jak Louis często robi to dla niego i cofa się z głośnym:

\- Voila!

      Louis odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, unosząc brew w pytaniu i nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy uśmiech Harry’ego robi się niemożliwie szeroki.

\- Wygląda bardzo dobrze, Lou. Naprawdę bardzo dobrze.

      Louis planuje nosić to przez resztę ich wycieczki.

 

      Dzień przed ich powrotem do domu, Harry informuje go w czasie lunchu,  że ma dla niego niespodziankę. Louis nigdy nie był dobry w niespodziankach, zbyt  ciekawski, ale Harry go rozpieszcza, więc nie węszy za bardzo. Po lunchu pakują swoje torby najlepiej jak potrafią i idą spędzić kilka ostatnich godzin na słońcu. Oboje wypracowali piękną opaleniznę; skóra Louisa jest ciemna i złota, tak jak to lubi. Upewnia się, że cieszy się ostatnimi godzinami tak, jak tylko może, ucztując możliwość bycia zrelaksowanym, wiedząc, że zostało tylko kilka dni do ich pierwszej trasy po dwóch latach, ich _światowej_ trasy, a czas dla siebie będzie bardzo obcą koncepcją.

      Jedzą wczesny obiad w ich pokoju, a kiedy kończą, Harry chwyta jego dłonie i mówi z wielkim uśmiechem, że to czas na jego niespodziankę. Poza spędzonym czasem na Full Moon Party, tak naprawdę nie opuszczali kurortu, ale już rozmawiali o powrocie tutaj kiedyś i doświadczeniu lokalnej kultury, zwiedzeniu miasta, może wybraniu się na północ. Na razie Harry prowadzi go do recepcji, mówiąc kilka słów do siedzącej tam dziewczyny i otrzymując od niej coś małego.

      Powraca do Louisa i znów bierze jego dłoń, wyprowadzając go na zewnątrz i zatrzymując się przy motocyklu, któremu Louis nie poświęcił uwagi, kiedy mijali go wcześniej. Harry podrzuca klucze, które musiał wcześniej otrzymać z olbrzymim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Chcesz się ze mną przejechać?

      Louis powstrzymuje się od komentowania tego, jak to, zasadniczo, jest wstęp do _Barbie Girl_ , i po prostu unosi brew, a jego usta układają się w krzywym uśmiechu.

\- Na tych drogach, Haroldzie? Proszę, proszę, żyjemy na krawędzi, czyż nie?

      Harry wzrusza ramionami i dalej się szczerzy, gdy wręcza mu jeden z kasków, leżących na ziemi obok motocyklu.

\- Wszystkie wyluzowane dzieciaki to robią.

\- Wszystkie szalone dzieciaki, masz na myśli?

\- Gdzie twoje poczucie przygody, Lou? No dalej!

      Louis pozwala sobie w końcu na pełen uśmiech, biorąc kask od Harry’ego i zakładając go.

\- Jasne, Ken. Tylko proszę, nie wpakuj nas w wypadek tuż przed naszą światową trasą.

      Harry wzdycha z udawaną przesadą.

\- Zatem w porządku, ale tylko dlatego, że powiedziałeś proszę.

      (Jeśli Louis uśmiecha się troszkę szerzej, to... cóż, nikt nie może widzieć jego twarzy, gdy ma na sobie kask.)

 

      Właściwie nigdy wcześniej nie jeździł na motorze z Harrym, chociaż widział, tak jak reszta świata, wiele zdjęć paparazzi, gdzie Harry kursował po LA. Zdecydowanie rozumie jego fascynację, bo jazda jest cholernie genialna. Ręce ma ciasno owinięte wokół Harry’ego, gdy jadą w górę i w dół drogami Koh Phangan. Nie jadą specjalnie szybko, bo droga jest  wątpliwa i źle zrobiona, zakręty ostre, a Louis nigdy nie doświadczył dróg tak wyboistych. Nie wspominając o niedorzecznej liczbie młodych podróżników z plecakiem na plecach, którzy nigdy wcześniej nie siedzieli na motorze, zanim nie zdobyli jednego gdy tylko wylądowali w Tajlandii.

      Więc podczas gdy Louis jest wdzięczny, że nie jadą szybciej niż teraz, jednocześnie chciałby pędzić szybciej; chciałby, by Harry zabrał go na prawdziwą jazdę gdy wrócą.

      Kiedy jadą przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut, nie widząc nikogo przez ostatnie dziesięć minut, Harry się zatrzymuje. Są wysoko, płot chroni im przed upadkiem do oceanu otaczającego wyspę. Mają dobry widok na słońce, dotykające oceanu, rzucając pomarańczowe promienie na niebieską wodę i malując horyzont niezliczonymi barwami pomarańczy, fioletu i niebieskiego.

      Stoją tam przez chwilę, obserwując jak słońce znika, przyciśnięci do siebie. Kiedy słońce zniknęło w morzu, Louis owija rękę wokół pasa Harry’ego, pochylając się w jego kierunku i układając głowę na jego ramieniu. Czuje, jak Harry go obejmuje, zanim przyciska pocałunek do jego głowy.

\- Dziękuję. – Louis mówi po chwili. – Naprawdę. Tak bardzo ci za to dziękuję, H. Było wspaniale.

      Harry ściska go mocniej i mamrocze cicho:

\- Dziękuję, że ze mną pojechałeś.

      Ostatecznie, Harry odsuwa się z małym uśmiechem.

\- Gotowy do powrotu? Powinniśmy wracać, zanim zrobi się całkiem ciemno.

\- Hmm. – Louis mruczy, gdy robią kilka kroków do motory, gdy rozważa swoje opcje. – Właściwie, jest coś, co chcę najpierw zrobić.

      Harry, który pochylał się by podnieść ich kaski, prostuje się i odwraca do niego.

\- Och?

      Uśmiech Louisa jest nikczemny, gdy podchodzi bliżej do Harry’ego, naciskając dłońmi na jego pierś, by posadzić go na motocyklu.

\- Tak. – Potwierdza, gdy pochyla się, robiąc krok bliżej, gdy uda Harry’ego rozsuwają się na boki, robiąc mu więcej miejsca.

      Mężczyzna patrzy na niego bez słowa, gdy Louis spogląda na niego z góry z zastanowieniem. Różnica wzrostu nie sprzyja Louisowi, ale jest niewielka i to poniekąd miłe, być tym, który choć raz musi się pochylić.

      Zamyka dystans między nimi, złączając ze sobą ich usta. Teraz jest to już jak pamięć ciała, to, jak Harry lubi być całowany i miło jest osiągnąć ten poziom. Louis kocha to, kiedy docierasz do punktu, gdzie nie musisz myśleć nad każdym małym liźnięciem języka, każdym ruchem ust, kiedy to przychodzi naturalnie i będzie dokładnie takie, jakie ta druga osoba chce, by było. Doprowadzili całowanie do nauki, naprawdę.

      Przesuwa swoje ręce w dół piesi Harry’ego, zakrytej tylko tank topem i odpina guzik jego dżinsowych szortów. Próbuje się w milczeniu zakomunikować Harry’emu, że potrzebuje, by uniósł lekko tyłek, by pozwolić Louisowi zsunąć jego spodnie i majtki. Zamiast tego Harry odsuwa się od niego.

\- Lou – sapie, odsuwając się, by móc na niego spojrzeć. – Lou, jesteśmy tuż przy drodze, każdy może przechodzić, och... – jęczy, gdy Louis zaczyna wysysać malinkę na jego szyi. – Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou – jęczy, przesuwając palcami w dół jego pleców. – Proszę, Lou, nie możemy zrobić tego tutaj... Och, Boże... Lou, kurwa, wróćmy do domu, _dalej_...

      Louis odsuwa się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, ujmując jego żuchwę w dłonie.

\- Gdzie twoje poczucie przygody, kochanie? – pyta z nikczemnym uśmiechem. – Nikt do nas nie dojdzie. Cóż, poza tobą, jak sądzę. W każdym razie, czy możliwość bycia przyłapanym nie jest połową zabawy?

      Harry jęczy na to i podnosi biodra wystarczająco, by pozwolić Louisowi zsunąć spodnie i majtki w dół ud, wystarczająco, by uwolnić jego penisa. Już jest w pełni twardy i Louis czuje, że mógłby poklepać się po ramieniu i pogratulować sobie za odwalenie dobrej roboty. Ale są ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia, więc stwierdza, że może z tym poczekać do czasu, aż sprawi, że Harry dojdzie.

      Opada na kolana, ignorując ostre kamyczki wbijające się w nagą skórę i ogólny dyskomfort. Otacza dłonią podstawę penisa Harry'ego i przysuwa się, by wziąć główkę w usta. Gdy łagodnie ssie, dłoń Harry'ego wsuwa się w jego włosy, zaciskając się w pięść, ale nie o to, by ciągnąć, tylko w próbie utrzymania się w rzeczywistości.

\- Lou, Lou, Lou, _Lou -_ mamrocze, jęczy, _skanduje_ , już zdesperowany.

      Jedyną odpowiedzią Louisa jest przesunięcie ust z główki, by polizać żyłę pulsującą na spodzie, sprawiając, że uda chłopaka drżą. Znów bierze główkę w usta, tym razem głębiej i łagodnie przesuwa zębami po zagłębieniu, ostrożny, by tylko musnąć. Dłoń Harry'ego zaciska się w jego włosach i sapie, mamrocząc coś, a Louis opiera się pokusie złośliwego uśmieszku, ponieważ, cóż, to on sprawił, że Harry się tak czuje. Kurwa. Czuje się niewiarygodnie dumny z tego, że jest w stanie sprawić, że Harry jest w stanie jakiejś zadziwiającej gorączki. Poniekąd to właśnie to. Może. Niewielu ludzi ma coś takiego, to poniekąd przywilej, naprawdę. Louis jest szczęściarzem. Wspaniały seks i chłopak, który jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i prawdopodobnie najlepszą istotą ludzką na Ziemi, o co więcej można prosić?

      W dalszym ciągu porusza głową, dopóki nie czuje, że Harry jest blisko, przez sposób w jaki mięśnie jego brzucha napinają się pod jego kciukami w miejscu, gdzie jego dłoń ściska biodro chłopaka, wyciskając siniak na jednym z wytatuowanych liści. Odsuwa się, sprawiając, że Harry jęczy, gdy mamrocze niepoprawne prośby "proszę, proszę, Lou, dalej, _prosz_ _ę_ _"_ i bierze głęboki oddech, zanim znów się pochyla, biorąc całą długość Harry'ego w usta, dopóki jego kutas nie uderza w tylną ściankę jego gardła, a jego nos nie jest przyciśnięty do ciepłej skory i szorstkich włosów.

      Harry wydaje się być pozbawiony słów, niezdolny by cokolwiek powiedzieć, poza sapaniem, brzmiącym tak cholernie gorąco. Pot perli się nad brwiami Louisa, gdy oddycha przez nos i...

\- Lou, Lou. - Oddech Harry'ego wychodzi w krótkich sapnięciach i Louis musi przycisnąć dłoń do swojej oczywistej erekcji. - Ja zaraz... Ja zaraz...

      Louis mruczy w zrozumieniu, a wibracje przechodzą prosto do penisa Harry'ego, a kiedy przełyka wokół niego, to wydaje się być ostatnim, czego młodszy chłopak potrzebował, bo z " _Kurwa"_ , dochodzi w gardle Louisa.

      Kiedy się odsuwa, spogląda na Harry'ego spod rzęs, a chłopak patrzy na niego z szklanymi oczyma i podciąga majtki i spodnie z powrotem, zanim chowa swojego penisa.

      Harry zsuwa się z motoru, siadając na jego kolanach, z nogami po obu stronach Louisa. Pochyla się i całuje go; musi być w stanie wyczuć swój smak na języku Louisa, ale nie wydaje się mieć nic przeciwko, całując go tak, jakby był wodą na środku pustyni. Przesuwa dłonie z jego policzków w dół piersi, dopóki nie dosięga koszykarskich spodenek. Przesuwa się, by wślizgnąć dłoń do środka, i tak bardzo, jak Louis tego chce, tak, _tak_ bardzo chce poczuć dłoń Harry'ego na sobie, właśnie, kurwa, teraz, bo jest tak twardy, że czuje, że mógłby eksplodować, chwyta jego nadgarstek, by go powstrzymać.

\- Nie musisz – mówi, czując się jak cholerny cierpiętnik, jak masochista, albo... albo coś. To po prostu nagle ważne, to dla niego takie ważne, by Harry wiedział, że to nie dlatego ro zrobił. Mówi to na głos, a Harry odpowiada przez pochylenie się i złożenie niewinnego pocałunku na jego ustach.

\- Wiem. Ale chcę. 

 

      Lądują w Heathrow po kolejnym problemie z lotem, opuszczając Koh Phanang wczesnego ranka i będąc przetransportowani prosto na lotnisko w Koh Samui, gdzie polecieli do Bangkoku, a potem do Heathrow.  Ponieważ nie spali wiele poprzedniej nocy, przez większość lotu głowa Louisa jest na ramieniu Harry'ego, gdy zasypia i przebudza się. Przebrali się w cieplejsze ubrania podczas dwugodzinnej przerwy w podróży w Bangkoku, będąc świadomymi, że wracają do angielskiej zimy; będąc szczerym, Louis nie miał na to ochoty, przywyknąwszy to ciepła Tajlandii.

      Żaden z nich nie wziął zimowej kurtki, ale na szczęście samochody miały odebrać ich z lotniska, więc to nie powinien być problem. To, co mogło być problemem, był fakt, że Simon Jones zadzwonił do nich ego ranka, by poinformować, że będzie na nich czekała masa paparazzi, gdy wrócą. Genialnie.

      Gdy tylko wychodzą z lotniska, spotykają się z błyskami aparatów i krzykami dochodzącymi ze wszystkich stron, a Louis ma na sobie tylko tank top z narzuconą na to bluzą i jest mu cholernie zimno, i nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na wścibskich paparazzich, krzyczących do nich, pytających kto jest na górze i czy dołączyli do klubu osób uprawiających seks w samolocie, albo czy się pokłócili albo zerwali, ponieważ nie trzymają się za ręce. Ponieważ najwyraźniej to absolutnie koniecznie, by zawsze trzymać się za ręce z drugą połówką, tak, oczywiście. Harry kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu i ignorują paparazzich najlepiej jak potrafią, gdy idą w stronę samochodu czekającego na nich, szybko wchodząc do środka. Na szczęście jest tam miło i ciepło, i możliwe, że Louis uciął sobie drzemkę w drodze powrotnej do ich domu.

      Do czasu, gdy nadchodzi wieczór i jest pora spania, Louis tego nie czuje. Ma śpiącego Harry'ego obok siebie, młodszy mężczyzna zawsze lepiej radził sobie z różnicą czasu i powrotem do odpowiedniego rytmu dnia; podejrzewa także, że Harry nie spał tyle co on w czasie podróży.

      Z nudów, Louis wyjmuje telefon nie zaglądając do niego przez kilka ostatnich godzin, odkąd przez chwilę rozmawiał z mamą tylko po t, by poinformować ją, że dotarli bezpiecznie do domu. Chociaż widziała pewnie wcześniej widziała zdjęcia zrobione przez paparazzich. Widzi, że Harry najwyraźniej zatweetował coś 30 minut temu, co musiało być wtedy, kiedy Louis był w łazience, myjąc zęby. Otwiera tweety, ciekaw tego, czy zobaczy coś związanego z ich wycieczką.

 

  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
@babycakes77 Musisz mi za to podziękować. Nie ma za co. (P.s: ładna ikonka!)

 

      Marszcząc brwi w zmieszaniu, Louis klika, by sprawdzić co jest w tweecie, na który odpowiedział Harry. Zasypia z uśmiechem na ustach dziesięć minut później.

 

 

  
(@babycakes77 (o nazwie HARRY DO MNIE NAPISAŁ!!!1)

OMG LOUIS MA CHUSTKĘ NA GŁOWIE AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WYGLĄDA TAK DOBRZE NIE MOGĘ W TO UWIERZYĆ!!!!!)

  


 (Zdjęcie z lotniska. Louis i Harry idą obok siebie. Harry w swoim kapeluszu i okularach przeciwsłonecznych z torbą na ramieniu, Louis z bandaną owiniętą wokół głowy, wyglądając na bardzo zmęczonego, z plecakiem przewieszonym przez ramię.)


	18. Rozdział IX, część I

 

      Więc mają tylko jeden dzień, by dojść do siebie po ich wycieczce do Tajlandii, zanim będzie ich pierwszy występ, początek ich pierwszej trasy po dwóch latach. To może nie być takie mądre, prawdopodobnie, ale Louis nie wymieniłby tego za nic, nawet, jeśli raczej okropnie radzi sobie ze zmęczeniem po podróży. Poza tym, pierwszy dzień trasy oznacza, że wszyscy buzują energią, jakby mogli oddychać adrenaliną zamiast powietrzem. Więc Louis może być teraz cholernie wykończony, ale jest całkiem pewien, że kiedy obudzi się następnego ranka, będzie bardziej niż gotowy, by rozwalić tę trasę.

     Łóżko ugina się obok niego, gdy Harry się wczołguje, wślizgując się za niego i obejmując od tyłu. Ziewa we włosy Louisa, całując jego kark, a Louis już ma powiedzieć „dobranoc”, kiedy mężczyzna się odzywa.

\- Myślę, że chcę tatuaż.

     Louis śmieje się, bo Harry, mówi to tak, jakby to mogło faktycznie go zaskoczyć, podczas gdy naprawdę Louis jest bardziej zaskoczony tym, że zajęło mu to tak długo, by zrobić sobie coś nowego.

\- Och? – mówi, zamiast powiedzieć te wszystkie myśli na głos, czekając, aż Harry rozwinie swą myśl.

\- Tak... mam na myśli, tak. Tak. Uh, nie jestem jednak pewien co. Coś małego, tak myślę. Coś malutkiego.

\- Hmm. – Louis mruczy, chowając twarz w poduszce, dopóki nagle nie przypomina sobie czegoś, co przeczytał wczoraj na Twitterze. – Właściwie – mówi z wahaniem – przeczytałem wczoraj tego tweeta, gdzie fani zastanawiali się, dlaczego nie zrobiliśmy sobie żadnych pasujących tatuaży, odkąd się ujawniliśmy... – Milknie i czeka na reakcję Harry’ego, niepewien jak kontynuować.

\- Och? – mówi po kilku chwilach milczenia.

\- Tak, mam na myśli, jak... nie musimy nic z tym zrobić, ale. Może coś małego? Jako kumple. Po prostu coś platonicznego, to nawet nie musi mieć nic wspólnego z nami, po prostu musimy sprawić, by inni doszli do własnych wniosków i...

\- Lou. – Harry przerywa mu, śmiejąc się. – Louis. Podoba mi się to, naprawdę. – Przysuwa Louisa bliżej siebie i to niemal boli, ale w najlepszy sposób. – Rozwiązuje też mój problem z tym, co sobie zrobić.

     Louis przytakuje, niepewien, czy Harry może to w ogóle zobaczyć w ciemności, ale wie, że przynajmniej musi usłyszeć szelest pościeli.  Jedna z jego dłoni przesuwa się do nadgarstka Harry’ego, muskając słowa wytatuowane na jego skórze. Ociąga się przy trzech kropkach, które sam zrobił, przyciskając do nich kciuk.

\- Właściwie - mówi Harry, przeciągając słowa i mówiąc jeszcze wolniej niż zazwyczaj. - Myślałem, że może, jak, uh. Mówimy o małych tatuażach, prawda? Jak, więc może, uh, możemy sami je dla siebie narysować? Coś małego? Coś naszego, wiesz?

\- Co dokładnie próbujesz powiedzieć? - pyta Louis.

\- Co ty na to, że narysujesz coś małego, co będzie przypominało mi o tobie, a ja zrobię to samo, a potem to sobie wytatuujemy?

     Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu pojawiającego się na jego twarzy.

\- Wiesz, że za cholerę nie potrafię rysować, prawda?

     Harry uderza go w ramię z przesadną irytacją.

\- Nie o to chodzi, Louis. Nie proszę Zayna, proszę ciebie, wiem, że nie dostanę pieprzonego dzieła Picassa...

\- Stary, widziałeś obrazy Picassa? Jak, koleś jest dobry, cokolwiek, ale nie chcesz ich na swoim ciele, wierz mi.

     Harry sapie w irytacji, odsuwając rękę, która była na ramieniu Louisa.

\- Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że to zły pomysł, ja...

\- Hej, nie. - Louis przerywa mu ponownie, chwytając jego rękę. - Nie, H, myślę, że to genialny pomysł. Tak długo, jak nie masz nierealistycznych oczekiwań co do moich zdolności.

     Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśnia nieśmiały uśmiech, gdy złącza swoje palce z tymi Louisa.

\- Okej. Może jutro? Po koncercie?

\- Po pierwszym koncercie? - Louis marszczy brwi. - Coś będzie otwarte?

\- Otworzą dla nas.

\- Zatem będą chcieli zrobić z tego wycieczkę dla paparazzich, wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- I tak prawdopodobnie by to zrobili. - Harry wzrusza ramionami i, cóż, ma rację.

\- Tak... Ale to daje nam tylko jeden dzień na zaprojektowanie czegoś.

\- Hmm... - Harry mruczy w zastanowieniu. -  Nie masz ochoty na wyzwanie?

     Louis niemal parska i, och, niech będzie.

\- Tylko czekaj, Styles, zamierzam przyćmić wszystkie twoje tatuaże! - Przesuwa nieświadomie kciukiem po najnowszym na jego nadgarstku, śledząc "I just want it to be you and I forever...", a Harry przytula się do niego, chowając głowę w jego piersi.

\- Nie wątpię w to.

     To właściwie okazuje się być dość korzystną umową, wyzwaniem, dającym Louisowi coś do zrobienia z całym czasem, który ma pierwszego dnia trasy. Na szczęście, to jest w Londynie, więc w grę nie wchodzi żadne podróżowanie, ale wciąż jest mnóstwo czasu pomiędzy obudzeniem się rano, a udaniem się na soundcheck, a potem na przejście przez całe to robienie fryzur, makijażu, wyboru stroju zanim w końcu staną na scenie. Mnóstwo czasu na to, by wymyślić projekt na tatuaż, narysować to (urgh, to nie będzie łatwe) i mentalnie przygotować się na wytatuowanie sobie czegoś, co ma związek z Harrym. Znając go, to prawdopodobnie będzie kociak czy coś. Przynajmniej to by pasowało.  
  


     Jest po soundchecku i Louis siedzi, rozważając między powrotem do domu, mając czas przed koncertem, by męczyć swój mózg zaprojektowaniem czegoś, co reprezentowałoby jego. Czas ucieka, a on wciąż musi to narysować, co nie będzie ładne i, naprawdę, Harry jest po prostu dupkiem, dając mu na to tak mało czasu.

     I po prostu... coś, co jest Louisem. Coś, co jest Louisem. Co to w ogóle znaczy? Coś małego i platonicznego - to nie tak, że Harry chce mieć twarz Louisa wytatuowaną na jego plecach, nawet, gdyby jego zdolności artystyczne były tak dobre. Więc, co jest Louisem? Coś, co sprawi, że Harry pomyśli o nim za każdym razem, gdy to zobaczy, coś, co...

     Ależ oczywiście. To przychodzi nagle, jak grom z jasnego nieba i oczywiście. To tak cholernie oczywiste, że nie może uwierzyć, że tak długo zajęło mu wymyślenie tego. Gramoli się z sofy, na której się wylegiwał i przeszukuje pokój w próbie znalezienia kartki papieru i długopisu.

     Dziesięć minut później musi przyznać, że narysowanie piłki wcale nie jest takie łatwe. Ma kilkanaście prób na papierze przed sobą i to wszystko wygląda jak pomyłka, jak coś okrągłego z kilkoma czarnymi miejscami. Naprawdę jest beznadziejny w rysowaniu.

     Wyciągając telefon, dzwoni do jedynej osoby, która może mu pomóc, niecierpliwie stukając długopisem w kartkę, czekając, aż połączenie zostanie odebrane.

     Kilka sygnałów później rozlega się kobiece "halo?" i Louis jest zmieszany przez całe dwie sekundy, zanim sobie uświadamia.

\- Cześć, Pez - mówi z uśmiechem. - Słuchaj, kochana, minęły wieki odkąd ostatnio rozmawialiśmy i musimy wkrótce coś z tym zrobić, umówić się na kolacje czy coś, całą naszą czwórką, ale teraz mam strasznie mało czasu, więc może mogłabyś podać mi Zayna?

     Perrie śmieje się, kiedy Louis wypluwa z siebie słowa.

\- Jasne, Lou. Jest w pokoju obok, czekaj chwilkę. - Słyszy szmery, a potem stłumione "Zayn!", zanim dziewczyna ponownie się odzywa. - Okej, już ci go podaję. Powodzenia dzisiaj, nie mogę się doczekać, aż was zobaczę.

     Udaje mu się powiedzieć "Pa, kochana!", zanim spotyka się z głosem Zayna.

\- Co jest, Lou?

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - Oświadcza, decydując się na bezpośredniość. - Ja, uh, Harry i ja poniekąd umówiliśmy się, że narysujemy dla siebie nawzajem tatuaże, ale jestem okropny w rysowaniu i naprawdę potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Jak, teraz. Przed koncertem. - Waha się przez moment, a potem dodaje z uprzejmości: - Proszę.

     Niemal słyszy, jak Zayn potrząsa głową w irytacji.

\- W porządku, Lou. Ale najpierw zjem obiad z Pezzą. Mogę tam być za jakieś dwie godziny. To nam da godzinę, zanim będziemy musieli szykować się do występu, w porządku?

     Louis niemal oddycha z ulgą, szczerząc się.

\- Brzmi świetnie, Z. Wielkie dzięki, do zobaczenia, jeszcze raz pozdrów ode mnie Perrie!

     Zayn burczy coś w odpowiedzi, a Louis przysięga, że słyszy coś, co brzmi jak "Pantoflarz...", ale zamierza być ponad to.

     Cóż, w takim razie to zostawia go z dwoma godzinami do zabicia, a nie ma pojęcia co zrobić. Teraz jest podniecony, wiedząc, co narysować, buzuje energią, bo mają zacząć trasę, mają występować przed tysiącami ludzi po raz pierwszy od lat. To przerażające i niesamowite i fascynujące jednocześnie.

     Rozważa zadzwonienie do Harry'ego, by dowiedzieć się, co ten robi, dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że to jego jedyna szansa, by się przespać przed koncertem i tak bardzo, jak wypełnia go teraz energia, to prawdopodobnie dobry pomysł, by zmrużyć oko. A ma do dyspozycji dość wygodną kanapę, więc, naprawdę, głupotą byłoby z tego nie skorzystać. Także, jest całkiem pewny, że Harry sam drzemie w domu, więc nie ma sensu dzwonić do niego tylko po to, by go obudzić. Nie, spanie jest dobre. Spanie jest bardzo dobre. Zatem spanie.

 

     Budzi się z czyimiś wargami na swoich i to prawdopodobnie wiele mówi, że nie świruje natychmiast, że potrafi rozpoznać, że usta te należą do Harry’ego. Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Rozpoznanie ust innej osoby z zamkniętymi oczami i zamglonym od snu mózgiem? Najwyraźniej dla Louisa, tak.

     Odwzajemnia pocałunek, nie otwierając oczu, dopóki nie czuje, jak drugi chłopak uśmiecha się naprzeciwko jego warg, wiedząc, że nie śpi.

\- Hmm. - Louis mruczy w jego usta, gdy otwiera oczy. Zielone oczy Harry’ego są tak blisko jego, kolor jest żywy i piękny i myśli, że prawdopodobnie mógłby gapić się w nie przez wieczność. - Miły sposób na budzenie się.

     Uśmiech Harry’ego rośnie, gdy pochyla się, by cmoknąć go po raz ostatni, zanim się odsuwa.

\- Zayn cię szuka.

\- Cóż. - Uśmiecha się, przesuwając dłonią w dół klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. - Może raczej wolę spędzać czas z tobą.

     Harry wciąż się uśmiecha, niemal niemożliwie rozciągając swoją twarz do punktu, gdzie wygląda to niemal boleśnie. Jest piękny.

\- So little time - zaczyna śpiewać, przesuwając dłonią po udzie Louisa. - So much to do.

     Louis śmieje się i rozciąga, starając się pozbyć resztek snu.

\- Naprawdę muszę znaleźć Zayna. Tatuaże do narysowanie i takie tam.

\- Heeejjjj. - Harry jęczy, śledząc szew dżinsów Louisa kciukiem. To wcale nie jest rozpraszające. Wcale. - Myślałem, że ty to narysujesz?

     Louis instynktownie pochyla się, by pocałować go znowu, a potem zapewnia go:

\- Narysuję. Bez obaw, kochanie.

     To wydaje się zadowolić Harry’ego i młodszy mężczyzna pochyla się, by znowu cmoknąć jego usta, zanim odsuwa się, pozwalając Louisowi usiąść na łóżku.

\- Hej - woła, kiedy Louis ma już wyjść. - Nie sprawdzaj twittera zanim nie wymienimy się tatuażami, tak?

     Louis marszczy brwi w zmieszaniu, ale jedynie wzrusza ramionami, sądząc, że to zbyt błahe, by za bardzo o tym myśleć.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, kochanie. Widzimy się później?

     Harry przytakuje z uśmiechem, zajmując miejsce na kanapie, którą okupywał Louis.

\- Tak - mówi, a potem dodaje: - Och, Zayn czeka w garderobie, swoją drogą. Jest tam też obiad, powinieneś coś zjeść.

     Louis kiwa głową, zanim odchodzi, mając ręką i uśmiechając się. Idzie do garderoby, która znajduje się niedaleko pomieszczenia, w którym odpoczywał, znajdując Zayna, siedzącego i rozmawiającego z Caroline, którą raz jeszcze wciągnęli w bycie ich stylistką. Zgodzili się, że było coś pocieszającego w byciu otoczonym ekipą, którą uwielbiają.

\- Cześć, Z - mówi, gdy siada na kanapie obok Zayna. - Cześć Caroline.

\- Louis. - Caroline wita go z uśmiechem, zanim wstaje z sofy. - Zostawię was chłopcy, róbcie co tam macie zrobić.

     Gdy wychodzi, zapada cisza, którą przerywa dopiero Zayn, unosząc brew.

\- Więc - mówi, siadając wygodniej. - Co dokładnie rysujemy?

\- Tylko piłkę do nogi.

     Zayn parska i kręci głową.

\- Nie umiesz narysować piłki do nogi?

\- Nie. - Louis prycha, starając się nie poczuć zbyt urażonym.

\- Cóż - mówi i wskazuje na kartkę papieru i długopis leżący na stole. - Zatem w porządku. I tak spróbuj. Pokaż mi z czym mam pracować.

     Biorąc kartkę ze stołu, zabiera się za rysowanie. Robią to przez kolejną godzinę, a ilość zmiętych kartek leżących obok kosza, które Louis rzucał za każdym razem, gdy nie czuł się zadowolony, zrobiła się niedorzecznie duża, jednak wciąż piłka Louisa jest okropna.

     Kilka razy rozważał, by po prostu Zayn narysował tę cholerną piłkę, ale ostatecznie za każdym razem się powstrzymywał. Jeśli ma być szczery, to prawdopodobnie przez wpływ wiedzy, że Harry wolałby okropnie narysowaną piłkę przez Louisa niż idealną, narysowaną przez Zayna. Jest tego pewien. Tak. 

     To kończy się tak idealnie, że pomyślałbyś, że było to przećwiczone; Louis zwija swój najlepszy rysunek w kulkę i chowa do kieszeni w chwili, gdy Harry wchodzi do garderoby z Niallem, podczas gdy Liam dotarł tam już pół godziny wcześniej. Harry idzie prosto do niego, wciskając się obok na kanapę i chowając twarz w jego szyję.

\- Cześć - mamrocze, miękko i śpiąco, ulegle i uroczo.

\- Cześć, kochanie - mówi Louis, obracając się, by pocałować go w czubek głowy.

\- Narysowałeś tatuaż?

     Louis mruczy w potwierdzeniu.

\- Jest dość okropny, więc zrozumiem, jeśli jednak nie będziesz go chciał, ale tak, jest skończony.

\- Chcę go.

     Louis potrząsa głową w rozczuleniu.

\- Nawet jeszcze go nie widziałeś, kochanie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. - Harry kręci głową, przesuwając kciukiem po linie na nadgarstku Louisa. - Ty to zrobiłeś, więc chcę to.

\- W porządku. - Louis mówi miękko, gdy Caroline woła ich, by przebrali się w stroje na scenę.

     Zaczynają się ubierać, wciągając obcisłe spodnie, gdy Lou wpada do pokoju, spogląda na loki Harry’ego potargane od snu i wybiega. Powraca kilka chwil później, z butelką w ręce i zaczyna spryskiwać włosy Harry’ego czymś, co - jak zakłada Louis - jest wodą. Kiedy odpowiednio je nawilża, rozczesuje je, ponieważ najwyraźniej to ma pomóc. Louis nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje.

     Jest tam też stażysta, robiący zdjęcia na ich konto na Twitterze, prawdopodobnie dokumentując przygotowania. Podchodzi do Harry’ego, chcąc zrobić mu zdjęcie, gdy chłopak stoi bez koszulki na środku pokoju, z flanelową koszulą w ręku i zastanowieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, jakby nie był pewien, czy chce to założyć.

     Harry kiwa do niego głową, zanim ciągnie Louisa za rękę, przyciągając go do swojego boku.

\- Dalej. - Szczerzy się. - Razem, tak?

     Louis uśmiecha się mimowolnie i całuje go w głowę.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie.

     Chwyta za materiał koszulki w dłoni Harry’ego, podnosząc ją przed ich twarze. Harry szybko załapuje, podnosząc drugi koniec, więc widać tylko ich oczy i górną część twarzy. Louis unosi brwi akurat w chwili, gdy stażysta robi zdjęcie.

     Reszta czasu przed koncertem mija w mgnieniu oka. Ubrali się, a Lou przychodzi do pokoju uzbrojona w produkty, szczotki i suszarki do włosów, rozpryskując na nich lakier i nakładając wosk, dopóki nie wydaje się być zadowolona. I, zanim się orientują, Paul dochodzi do nich, mówiąc, że mają dwie minuty do wejścia na scenę. Dwie minuty. Kurwa. To szykowało się od miesięcy i teraz tu jest. Tak długo wydawało się to być czymś abstrakcyjnym i to niepojętne, jak szybko minął czas; że właśnie naprawdę, naprawdę mają powrócić.

     Tłoczą się wokół siebie, a Harry jest obok niego, z ręką na jego ramieniu, kciukiem wbijającym się w kark, jakby starał się zapewnić Louisa o swojej obecności. A potem to on, Louis wie, że to on musi przejąć teraz inicjatywę, musi zaoferować jakieś przyjazne zachęcenie, jakieś zapewnienie bo zawsze był swego rodzaju liderem zespołu, a nawet teraz, kiedy stoją tutaj razem, mając koło dwudziestki na karku i będąc zaprawionymi artystami, cztery pary oczu wpatrują się w niego, czekając na jego słowa.

\- Robiliśmy to milion razy - mówi po chwili, ponieważ będą mieli swoją rutynę, mały okrzyk czy coś, gdy trasa będzie trwała, ale teraz jest to pierwszy występ od niepamiętnych czasów i to wszystko, co musi być powiedziane, to to, że będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Wiemy jak to zrobić i rozwalimy ten koncert, prawda, panowie? Po prostu to, kurwa, rozwalimy!

     Rozlega się ogólny pomruk zgody, a potem Niall wypuszcza “whoop” i “HELL YES!”, i to tak, jakby napięcie z nich opadło, zastąpione adrenaliną przepompowywaną przez żyły. Występowanie jest największym odlotem, jaki może być.

     To jakoś kończy się grupowym uściskiem; Louis sięga i łapie najbliższą kończynę, trzymając mocno i ściskając.

\- W porządku, w porządku, rozsuńcie się panowie. - Chwilę później słychać głos Paula. - Musicie ustawić się na miejsca, wchodzicie na scenę za mniej niż minutę.

     Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie i odsuwa się od pozostałych. Ma już ruszyć na miejsce, gdzie będą wchodzić na scenę, kiedy czuje dłoń zaciskającą się na jego przedramieniu i ktoś go obraca. Ledwo ma czas, by zauważyć, że to Harry, zanim zostaje do niego przyciągnięty, a ich usta dociskając się do siebie, gdy Harry otula jego twarz swoimi dłońmi. Pocałunek jest mocny i zbyt szybki, Harry odsuwa się dysząc lekko, patrząc na niego z tym zażartym uczuciem, którego Louis nie umie odgadnąć.

\- Powodzenia, tak? - Harry mówi w końcu, cofając się o krok, a Louis może patrzeć na niego zdumiony tylko przez kilka chwil, zanim Paul woła “20 sekund!”.

\- Tobie też - mówi cicho, przesuwając szybko kciukiem przez nadgarstek Harry’ego, zanim odwraca się i przygotowuje na to, co ma nadejść.

\- Dziesięć sekund. - Znów rozlega się głos Paula, a serce Louisa dudni głośno w jego uszach. - Osiem, siedem, sześć. 

     Zespół zaczyna grać wstęp do Never Changed, oczywisty wybór na ich początkowy numer, jako że to jest szybkie, rytmiczne i wesołe, idealny sposób, by scementować ich całą podróż.

\- Pięć, cztery.

     Słyszą krzyczących fanów, wiedzą, że oglądają oni teraz montaż klipów z przeciągu lat; widzą Harry’ego i Louisa skulonych razem na łóżku, gdy Zayn wpada, by wyciągnąć ich ze sobą (Louis może to sobie wyobrażać, ale jest całkiem pewny, że okrzyk fanów jest odrobinę głośniejszy w momencie, gdy Harry wstaje z łóżka w chwale swojej nagiej klatki piersiowej) i w końcu oni wszyscy zbierają się razem, co powinno symbolizować ich, będących na backstege’u.

\- Trzy, dwa, jeden!

     Gdy Paul kończy odliczać - wchodzą.

     Wbieganie na scenę jest najbardziej niesamowitym uczuciem i Louis uświadamia sobie wtedy, że nawet jeśli myślał, że był przygotowany, nawet jeśli myślał, że pamiętał jakie to uczucie, być na scenie, żadna ilość przygotowań nigdy nie mogłaby sprawić, że byłby gotowy na uczucie, które rozpływa się po jego ciele w chwili, gdy znajdują się na scenie. Tłum krzyczy i krzyczy, gdy się wyłaniają. Liam pierwszy, potem Zayn, potem Niall, a na końcu Harry i Louis. Louis może to sobie wyobrażać, ale wydaje się, że fani krzyczą nawet głośniej dla ich dwójki.

    Największy uśmiech opanowuje jego twarz i, naprawdę, nie ma nad tym kontroli. Nie mógłby być w stanie powstrzymać tego, nawet gdyby chciał. Wyłapuje spojrzenie Harry’ego i widzi swój własny uśmiech odzwierciedlony na jego twarzy, oczy błyszczące podekscytowaniem.

    I to największa zabawa jaką miał od lat, naprawdę. Prawdopodobnie największa zabawa jaką miał na koncercie. Jest coś w tej wolności, braku cenzury we wszystkim co robisz i nawet jeśli musi udawać swoje uczucia do Harry’ego, wcale tego nie odczuwa. To wszystko przychodzi naturalnie, więc nie musi niczego wymuszać. To jest dokładnie takie, jakim powinien być każdy koncert od kiedy zaczęli.

    Więc idzie na całość, chwyta dłoń Harry’ego kiedy idą wybiegiem w czasie ich duetu w Little Black Dress, szczerząc się jak szaleniec, kiedy Harry szturcha jego biodro i potrząsa tyłeczkiem podczas “I wanna see the way you move for me baby”, patrzy na niego niespeszony przez całe Strong i, w końcu, robi dokładnie to co ćwiczyli na koniec Something Great.

    Widownia całkowicie szaleje, kiedy siada przy pianinie, a Harry rozpoczyna piosenkę, mówiąc coś o tym, że to w porządku chcieć większych i lepszych rzeczy, ponieważ możesz je po prostu dostać, kończąc to niezbyt subtelnym spojrzeniem na Louisa. Louis uśmiecha się do niego, gdy pozwala swoim palcom przebiec przez klawisze, a Liam zaczyna śpiewać. Odczuwa większą ulgę niż powinien, kiedy kończy piosenkę, nie myląc się ani razu. Kiedy Harry dośpiewuje ostatnie “is it too much to ask for something great?”, Louis przesuwa dłonie przez klawisze, chcąc zrobić to, co zgodzili się zrobić podczas prób i zaśpiewać a capella. I wtedy dzieje się najdziwniejsza rzecz, kiedy otwiera usta, by zaśpiewać, jakby po prostu pstryknęli palcami i przenieśli się do Japonii czy coś - zapada cisza. Albo, jest tak cicho, jak może być, biorąc pod uwagę tysiące ludzi zebranych w jednym miejscu. I to jest tak, jakby każdy wstrzymywał oddech, gdy śpiewa, patrząc w oczy Harry’ego.

\- You’re all I want, so much it’s hurting. - I w chwili, kiedy ostatnie słowo wypada z jego ust, Harry tam jest, na kolanach przed nim, gdy obejmuje jego twarz i złącza razem ich usta.

    Efekt jest natychmiastowy. W momencie, kiedy Louis przestaje śpiewać, a usta Harry’ego są na jego, arena szaleje. Nigdy nie oczekiwał czegoś takiego i jego wargi rozszerzają się w szerokim uśmiechu, śmiejąc się w usta Harry’ego, gdy młodszy mężczyzna owija swoje ręce wokół Louisa i ściska mocno.

    Czuje się kochany. Tak bardzo, bardzo kochany. Przez każdą pojedynczą osobę w tym pomieszczeniu i przez każdego z chłopców, i to niesamowite. Czuje się akceptowany, wie, że ci ludzie, którzy właściwie wybrali, by wydać pieniądze na bilet, by zobaczyć ich, akceptują to, wie, że oni wszyscy wiedzą o nim i Harrym, wie, że mimo to oni wszyscy przyszli, by ich zobaczyć.

    To trwa dalej, koncert idzie dalej bez problemów, od rytmicznych popowych piosenek przez uduchowione ballady do rockowych rytmów. Ich stare klasyki zmieszane z piosenkami z nowej płyty, a ludzie to kochają - od Louisa na pianinie w czasie Little Things, do niecenzurowanego entuzjazmu Harry’ego podczas Happily (i przy każdej piosence, naprawdę). I jeśli Harry być może śpiewa “Lou and I”... cóż, to nie tak, że ktoś ich za to zgani.

    Podczas pytań z twittera, które zdecydowali się zatrzymać, zostali zapytani o to, jaki jest ich aktualny ulubiony film i Louis odpowiada, że Grease, bo, cóż... ponieważ to jest prawda i to była jego stała odpowiedź dokąd skończył osiemnaście lat. Harry śmieje się i zaczyna śpiewać You’re the One That I Want i następną rzeczą, jaką Louis wie jest to, że idzie do Harry’ego i śpiewa razem z nim i z resztą chłopaków. Tłum szaleje, a Louis jest tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że czuje, jakby mógł unieść się w powietrze.

    Pod koniec koncertu, kiedy zostaje tylko kilka piosenek do zaśpiewania, Louis znajduje siebie, nucącego swój wers w jednej z piosenek, które Harry napisał na album; So Far Away. Widzi Harry’ego po przeciwnej stronie sceny, z plecami zwróconymi do niego i czuje ukłucie czegoś nieznanego. Jakiejś tęsknoty, co jest tak bardzo niedorzeczne, ponieważ Harry jest tuż obok.

\- How don’t you know,  
How I feel about you,  
It’s so hard to understand,  
When it’s all that I am.

How can’t you see,  
That you’re everything to me,  
It tears me apart,  
You’re right here and yet so far away.

    Harry odwraca się i spogląda w górę, w chwili, gdy Louis wyśpiewuje ostatnie słowo, znajdując Louisa już patrzącego na niego. A potem, z zabawnym uśmiechem, Harry unosi dłoń, unosząc kciuk w ich starym sygnale. Louis oddycha ciężko i powraca sentyment.

     Podekscytowanie, które czuje Louis, gdy schodzą ze sceny, po zaśpiewaniu Don’t Forget Where You Belong, jako ostatnią piosenkę, jest nie z tego świata. Nic takiego nie czuł wcześniej, nawet wtedy, kiedy występowali na pieprzonych stadionach. Jego całe ciało skwierczy energią, jego kończyny są niespokojne i wciąż podskakują, nawet kiedy wchodzi do samochodu razem z Harrym, po tym, jak świętowali sukces pierwszego występu z chłopcami i ekipą.

     Jego noga podskakuje, gdy silnik auta zaczyna mruczeć, starając się jakoś pozbyć resztek energii. Dłoń Harry’ego układała się na jego kolanie, łagodnie pocierając wewnętrzną stronę jego uda i, tak, to całkowicie nie pomaga.

\- Hej - mówi, pochylając się do niego i szturchając nosem jego zarośniętą żuchwę. - Co jest?

     Louis kręci głową.

\- Nic takiego. Po prostu. Adrenalina, tak sądzę? Po prostu jestem podekscytowany.

     Czuje, jak Harry przytakuje przy jego szyi, zanim młodszy mężczyzna zaczyna całować jego żuchwę.

\- Ja też - mówi i podkreśla zdanie łagodnym ugryzieniem szyi.

     W jakiś sposób Harry wydaje wcale nie chcieć pomóc mu w jego podnieceniu i jeśli zaraz nie przestanie, Louis będzie musiał wejść do studia tatuażu z bardzo oczywistą erekcją; a obok będą stłoczeni paparazzi. 

     Harry odsuwa swoją głową, jakby dokładnie wiedział o czym myśli Louis, ale najpierw raz jeszcze całuje jego szyję.

\-  Dobrze spożytkujemy tę dodatkową energię, kiedy dotrzemy do domu, tak? Tatuaże są małe, nie powinno to zająć dużo czasu.

     Louis przytakuje i nieświadomie pociera kawałek papieru schowanego w kieszeni; ten, który zawiera to, co wkrótce będzie tatuażem Harry’ego.

\- Tak, brzmi jak plan, kochanie.

\- Powinniśmy, no nie wiem, już to sobie pokazać? To, co narysowaliśmy?

     Louis wzrusza ramionami, a jego serce nagle wykonuje milion uderzeń na minutę, bo, cholera, co, jeśli Harry to znienawidzi? Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Stara się powstrzymać swoje zdenerwowanie, gdy odpowiada.

\- Możemy. Dam ci kilka dobrych minut do płaczu, kiedy zobaczysz jak okropny jestem w rysowaniu.

\- Lou - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się, przyjmując słowa Louisa. - Kto powiedział, że toja będę płakać? Nie umiem narysować nic poza patyczakami, pamiętasz?

     Louis wzrusza ramionami z uśmiechem.

\- Już jednego mam, co tam drugi, no nie?

     Harry szturcha go ramieniem, śmiejąc się.

\- W porządku, w porządku. Chcesz mi pokazać, czy mam to zrobić pierwszy?

\- Zróbmy to jednocześnie, dobrze?

\- Okej. - Zgadza się z łatwością, wyjmując kartkę papieru z kieszeni w tym samym czasie, kiedy Louis wyjmuje swoją. Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę, obaj ściskając papier w dłoniach. - Okej - powtarza. - Na trzy?

Louis bierze głęboki wdech i przytakuje; to takie niedorzeczne, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany.

\- Raz - mówi, rozluźniając lekko uścisk. - Dwa. - I to wcale nie jest niedorzeczne, prawda? Jak, cokolwiek Harry ma mu do wręczenia, Louis będzie miał to wytatuowane na swoim ciele już na zawsze i... - Trzy.

     Przekazują sobie kartki w tym samym czasie i Louis bierze tę Harry’ego, gdy sam rozluźnia uścisk dłoni na swojej kartce papieru. Przez krótką chwilę ich spojrzenia spotykają się, zanim zerkają w dół, na kartkę, którą teraz trzyma każdy z nich. Louis bierze głęboki oddech, zanim ją rozkłada. Trzy sekundy zajmuje mu przetworzenie obrazka, a potem zaczyna chichotać; śmiech ucieka z jego ust bez jego pozwolenia.

     To banan.

     Spogląda po chwili na Harry’ego, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że drugi mężczyzna jeszcze nic nie powiedział. Widzi czubek jego głowy, gdy Harry spogląda w dół, osłaniając swoją twarz przed jego wzrokiem.

\- Harry? - pyta cicho, ostrożnie. - Czy... czy to naprawdę takie okropne? Przepraszam, Boże, tak bardzo przepraszam. Próbowałem cię ostrzec, naprawdę, powiedziałem ci, że jestem do dupy w rysowaniu, przepraszam. Możemy to odwołać, jest okej, jest w porządku, możemy coś wymyślić, to nie musi być...

\- Louis. - Harry przerywa mu, a jego głos jest stłumiony. - Nie, nie nie, Louis. Ja... ja po prostu... to po prostu... to po prostu jak. Louis.

     I Louis nie rozumie z tego, kurwa, nic, co Harry w ogóle chce powiedzieć? Czy to “wow, kocham to” czy “wow, to najgorsze gówno jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem, tak strasznie tego nienawidzę”?

\- Louis. - Harry mówi ponownie, teraz ciszej. - Kochanie, kocham to. Kocham. Tak bardzo. Ja po prostu. Ja nie. Kurwa. Jak, po prostu nie oczekiwałem, że będzie w tym tak wiele z ciebie. Ale jest. To ty, prawda? I to kocham.

     Coś ciepłego rozlewa się po klatce piersiowej Louisa i unosi on brew.

\- Jestem kiepsko narysowaną piłką do piłki nożnej? Czy to cios w moje zdolności sportowe? Czy mój ogólny wygląd?

     Harry wypuszcza zdławiony śmiech, ten, który Louis lubi najbardziej; ten, który pojawia się jakby bez zgody Harry’ego - głośny i niezmieszany - tak niekontrolowany, że Harry niemal wyrzuca rękę w górę, by go powstrzymać. Louis czuje się tak dumny, kiedy udaje mu się go wywołać.

\- Nie. - Harry szczerzy się, kiedy udaje mu się opanować śmiech. - Nie. Wcale. Jest idealny. Ty jesteś idealny. To piłka do nogi i jest trochę niechlujna, ale naprawdę świetna i to świetne, i to jesteś ty, i to kocham! - Jest lekko pozbawiony tchu, kiedy kończy, mówiąc szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek Louis to słyszał.

     Samochód zatrzymuje się, gdy Louis chce odpowiedzieć i wymieniają spojrzenia, zanim Harry wypuszcza oddech i otwiera drzwi. W chwili, gdy drzwi zostają otwarte, spotykają się z morzem oślepiających fleszy, a powietrze jest wypełnione dźwiękiem drących się dziewczyn. Louis wychodzi za Harrym, zatrzaskują za sobą drzwi samochodu i chwyta jego dłoń. Być może powinni, prawdopodobnie, zabrać ze sobą ochroniarza. Może, prawdopodobnie, zdecydowanie.

     Udaje im się dotrzeć do wejścia bez żadnego wypadku; Harry potyka się lekko, gdy wchodzą, a Louis bezwiednie sięga, by go podtrzymać. Harry dziękuje mu uśmiechem i całusem w czubek głowy. Jest w porządku.

     Zamierzają zrobić pierwszy tatuaż Harry’emu, to szybka decyzja, więc kiedy Harry i tatuażysta się szykują, Louis decyduje się przejrzeć twittera. Najpierw sprawdza ich oficjalne konto, ciekaw zobaczyć jak wyszły zdjęcia.

 

  
  
(@onedirection  
Gołąbki gotowe na pierwszy występ - A WY? 1DHQ x)

   
  
(Zdjęcie Harry'ego i Louisa, będących blisko siebie. Chłopcy zakrywają swoje usta i nosy za pomocą koca/koszuli lub czegoś takiego i wyglądają bardzo uroczo.) 

 

     Liczba retweetów i ulubionych wbija go w podłogę, a odbiór jego i Harry’ego jest szalony. Ponad to, czego kiedykolwiek oczekiwał, nie może do cholery uwierzyć, że to faktycznie działa. Potrząsa głową i sprawdza profil Harry’ego, chcąc zobaczyć co takiego chłopak przed nim ukrywał.

 

  


(@Harry_Styles  
Przed koncertowe rysowanie banana.) 

  
(Zdjęcie przedstawiające kawałek kartki papieru w linię, na którym są narysowane (niektóre skreślone) szkice bananów)

 

     I. Och. Po prostu och.

     Jak, to naprawdę całkiem genialne, kiedy się o tym pomyśli. Nie tylko przypadkowo wybrali dwie rzeczy, nazwy, tego, jak mają siebie zapisanych w telefonach, co już prowadzi każdego do faktu, że te tatuaże są dla siebie nawzajem, ale teraz Harry także nieumyślnie potwierdził, że narysowali je dla siebie. Nie ma mowy, by ludzie teraz nie połączyli niechlujnej piłki z Louisem.

\- Jesteś podstępny, co? - Szczerzy się do Harry’ego, gdy przesuwa dłonią przez jego włosy.

\- Hmm? - Odpowiada Harry.

\- Tweet, to zdjęcie. - Louis uściśla. - Bardzo sprytne.

     Harry uśmiecha się leniwie.

\- Jestem bardzo sprytną osobą.

     Louis mruczy w odpowiedzi, zanim siada obok Harry’ego, kładąc się na plecach i pozwalając telefonowi upaść na swoje kolana.

\- Gdzie zamierzasz go sobie zrobić? - pyta, przebiegając dłonią przez klatkę Harry’ego, układając ją na jego brzuchu.

     Harry unosi lewą rękę ponad głowę, ujawniając wewnętrzną część ramienia.

\- Tutaj - mówi, dotykając miejsca ponad tatuażem “won’t stop ‘till we surrender”, który zaniknął.

     Ręka Louisa przesuwa się sama z siebie, dotykając miękkiej skóry. Wydaje się to niemal surrealistyczne, że Harry wkrótce będzie miał na swoim ciele coś, co narysował Louis, ale to także nieco głupie, bo już ma pierwsze słowa, któ©e Louis powiedział, wykonane pismem Louisa i to naprawdę powinno być takie samo... ale nie jest. Naprawdę nie jest.


	19. Rozdział IX, część II

 

     Harry miał rację, tatuaże są małe i szybko zrobione. To zajmuje zaledwie kwadrans, zanim tatuażysta kończy z Harrym, a kiedy chłopak ma założony opatrunek, zamieniają się miejscami. Zrobienie tatuażu Louisowi również idzie szybko, banan wkrótce dołącza do kolekcji małych gryzmołów na jego ramieniu. Wydaje się, że ledwo weszli do środka, a już dziękują artyście, potrząsając jego dłonią z uśmiechami na twarzach, zanim stawiają czoła masie ludzi czekających na zewnątrz.

     Udaje im się dostać do samochodu bez większego wysiłku, wdzięczni, że kierowca czeka na nich. I gdy zajmuje miejsce obok Harry’ego, Louis zaczyna czuć ukryty nadmiar energii, który musiał zostać jakoś uśpiony podczas sesji tatuażu. Teraz powrócił z całą siłą, jakby chcąc przypomnieć Louisowi, że właśnie wystąpił przed tysiącami ludzi i że zrobienie sobie tatuażu zdecydowanie nie jest odpowiednim ujściem dla tego rodzaju adrenaliny.

\- Wciąż masz ochotę na zużycie tej energii, kiedy dotrzemy do domu? - pyta Harry, a jego dłoń przesuwa się w dół uda Louisa, które raz jeszcze podryguje niespokojnie.

\- Boże, tak. - Louis dyszy, nie mogąc znaleźć ani jednej rzeczy, którą wolałby zrobić lub wymyślić choć jednego sposobu, który byłby bardziej efektywny w doprowadzeniu go do zmęczenia niż małe bzykanko z Harrym.

\- Hmm. - Harry mruczy, śledząc szew spodni Louisa swoją dłonią, podczas gdy nosem przesuwa przez jego policzek. - Chcę, byś mnie pieprzył. - Jego oddech jest gorący naprzeciw ucha Louisa, głos zachrypnięty, ale poza tym zupełnie normalny, jakby to było na początku dziennym, rozmawiać o sprośnych rzeczach, które chce, by Louis mu zrobił. - Chcę, byś przejął kontrolę, wykorzystał mnie jak tylko zechcesz. Chcę byś trzymał mnie i wchodził we mnie tym swoim idealnym kutasem. Jest taki wspaniały, Louis, kochanie. Taki śliczny, taki kochany. Gruby i idealny. A ty dokładnie wiesz jak go użyć prawda? Wiesz dokładnie jak się ze mną bawić, jak sprawić, bym czuł się tak cholernie dobrze, zawsze sprawiasz, że dochodzę tak mocno, że nic innego się nie liczy. Najlepszy seks w moim życiu, jesteś, kurwa, najlepszy. Taki piękny, taki miły i kochany i tak cholernie gorący. Cała ta energia? Całą ta energia, która sprawia, że jesteś roztrzęsiony... chcę, byś wykorzystał ją na mnie, ja...

     Louis brutalnie chwyta jego podbródek, przerywając Harry’emu poprzez dociśnięcie razem ich ust. Jest tak twardy w swoich spodniach od jego słów; prawdopodobnie mógłby dojść tu i teraz, gdyby Harry się nie zamknął. To byłoby poniekąd żenujące, więc tak, lepiej tego uniknąć.

     Wpycha swój język w usta Harry’ego i nie ma w tym żadnej subtelności czy łagodności, to prymitywna potrzeba; zęby i brutalne ugryzienia. Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymuje go od wspięcia się na kolana Harry’ego jest pas i, szczerze, bezpieczeństwo nie jest teraz jego priorytetem, totalnie by go rozpiął, gdyby nie obawiał się wypadku typu Diana, z dwiema gwiazdami pop, które były zbyt napalone, by pozostać bezpiecznie zapiętymi; to byłoby skandaliczne. Także, wolałby nie umrzeć. Naprawdę, naprawdę wolałby, by Harry nie umarł.

     Przesuwa swoją dłoń, by przykryć krocze Harry’ego, ściskając je lekko, a młodszy mężczyzna wypycha biodra na ten dotyk. Jest już przynajmniej tak twardy jak Louis i to pocieszające, wiedzieć, że nie jest jedynym, który jest tak poruszony przez drugiego.

\- Podekscytowany, co? - mamrocze w usta Harry’ego, niskim, szorstkim głosem i już poruszony, nawet jeśli nie miał nic, oprócz głosu Harry’ego i pocałunku czy dwóch. Jego dłoń wciąż przykrywa zakrytego penisa Harry’ego i może poczuć to, kiedy on drga w odpowiedzi na jego słowa.

\- Kurwa. - Harry wypuszcza, najwyraźniej męcząc się by wydobyć z siebie słowa. - Stary, byłem już w połowie twardy w salonie tatuażu.

\- Hmm. - Louis mruczy, przesuwając usta na szyję Harry’ego, skubiąc skórę, gdy mówił dalej. - Lubisz, jak boli?

     Harry wypuszcza zdławiony jęk, a jego dłoń zaciska się lekko na bicepsie Louisa.

\- Lou...

\- Lubisz, gdy cię oznaczam? - Louis kontynuuje nonszalancko, wysysając siniaka na szyi Harry’ego. - Lubisz, kiedy wszyscy mogą zobaczyć, że jesteś zajęty? Że jesteś mój? - Bierze oba nadgarstki Harry’ego i przyciska je do siedzenia samochodu, odsuwając się lekko, by spojrzeć w oczy chłopaka. - Lubisz, kiedy cię trzymam? - Przekrzywia głowę na bok, patrząc na Harry’ego z ciekawością, gdy ten spogląda na niego z opadającymi powiekami, czerwoną i spuchniętą dolną wargą od przygryzania jej, by powstrzymać odgłosy. To mała zmiana tego, kto jest przejmuje dowodzenie i Louis zdecydowanie to lubi. - Lubisz, kiedy przytrzymuję cię przy materacu tak mocno, że nie możesz się poruszyć, kiedy musisz po prostu przyjąć to, co ci daję?

\- Boże - mówi Harry, oddychając ciężko. - Boże, tak. Proszę, Louis... Proszę.

     Umieszcza swoje usta na tych Harry’ego, całując go słodko.

\- O co prosisz, kochanie? - pyta miękko, gdy puszcza jego nadgarstki i złącza ich palce razem.

\- Chcę tego. - Harry sapie, ściskając ciasno jego dłonie. - Chcę tego tak bardzo. Chcę wszystkiego. Chcę ciebie. Chcę ciebie tak bardzo.

\- Chcesz, bym o ciebie zadbał? - pyta łagodnie, całując żuchwę Harry’ego. - Chcesz, bym sprawił, że będzie ci dobrze, skarbie?

\- Tak. - Harry brzmi na zrujnowanego i dźwięk ten idzie prosto do kutasa Louisa. - Proszę.

\- Sprawię, że będzie ci tak dobrze, kochanie. - Louis obiecuje. - Zadbam o ciebie.

\- Tak, Lou - mówi Harry, podnosząc ich splątane dłonie do swoich ust i całuje knykcie Louisa. - Zawsze o mnie dbasz.

     Spędzają resztę drogi całując się i to zagadkowe, jak przechodzą od czegoś gorącego, brutalnego, brudnego do słodkiego i troskliwego w przeciągu dwóch sekund i może to wydaje się być wymówką, ale wszystko z Harrym jest dosłownie niesamowite. Różnorodność jest oszałamiająca, to, jak mogą przejść od szeptania sprośności do swoich uszu do słodkich pocałunków i wszystko to jest tak pochłaniające i niesamowite. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie miał czegoś takiego, nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że może to mieć. Nie wie jak ma to odpuścić.

     Jakoś udaje im się dotrzeć do domu i sypialni, rozebrać się ze spodni. Ocierają się o siebie, Harry jest na nim, przykrywając całkowicie ciało Louisa swoim.

     Jest coś bezpiecznego i krzepiącego w posiadaniu ciała Harry’ego nad sobą, coś, co sprawia, że Louis czuje, że Harry go chroni i opiekuje się nim, i to jest kochane, genialne, ale nie jest to coś, czego teraz potrzebuje. Teraz potrzebuje być tym, który przejmuje kontrole, tym, który dba o Harry’ego. Mimo wszystko to jest to, co mu obiecał.

     Popycha pierś Harry’ego, przerzucając ich tak, że teraz on jest na górze, siadając okrakiem na jego biodrach. Harry pozwala na to bez walki.

\- Cześć. - Louis mówi z małym uśmiechem, przesuwając się nieco w dół tak, że teraz siedzi na udach chłopaka. Poświęca chwilę by zastanowić się nad tym co zrobić, jak go chce i to sprawia, że niemal szaleje z siłą, z ilością możliwości tego, co może zrobić z ciałem Harry’ego; fakt, że to on jest tym, który decyduje, wiedza, że Harry zrobi dokładnie to, o co poprosi Louis...

     To wiele.

\- Oops. - Harry szczerzy się bezczelnie, przesuwając dłońmi po nagich udach Louisa.

     Louis nie może powstrzymać rozbawionego parsknięcia, gdy potrząsa głową w udawanym zażenowaniem.

\- Jesteś okropny. - Informuje go, ale wszystko co otrzymuje w odpowiedzi to jeszcze większy uśmiech Harry’ego.

     Schodzi z niego całkowicie, ignorując “hej” wypuszczone w proteście i idzie do stoliczka nocnego, gdzie trzymają lubrykant i prezerwatywy.

\- Obróć się. - Instruuje go w roztargnieniu, wciąż stojąc do niego plecami, ufając i wiedząc, że Harry zrobi to, co mu powiedziano.

     Bierze w połowie pustą butelkę lubrykanta i prezerwatywę z szuflady i obraca się do łóżka. Spotyka się z widokiem Harry’ego, leżącego na brzuchu, tak jak Louis nakazał, z głową zwróconą do niego, gdy obserwuje Louisa z kiepsko ukrytym pożądaniem.

\- Chodź, kochanie. - Harry mówi po chwili milczenia, wyciągając do niego rękę

     Czułość do chłopaka leżącego na jego łóżku - ich łóżku - rozkwita w jego piersi i nie mógłby powstrzymać uśmiechu, który przejmuje kontrolę nad jego twarzą nawet, gdyby chciał.

     Przytakuje szybko, jedną ręką ściągając majtki, ignorując sposób, w jaki jego kutas uderza o brzuch, błagając o dotyk; zamiast tego wraca na łóżko i układa prezerwatywę i lubrykant obok ramienia Harry’ego. Raz jeszcze siada na jego udach i wsuwa palce pod gumkę bokserek Harry’ego, ściągając je z jego małego tyłeczka. Chłopak podnosi biodra nad materac, pozwalając Louisowi zdjąć je całkowicie, a Louis rzuca je na bok łóżka, poświęcając swoją uwagę nagiemu Harry’emu.

     Wczołguje się po ciele Harry’ego, dopóki nie przykrywa go swoim; jego penis układa się między pośladkami chłopaka i on naprawdę musi wkrótce coś z tym zrobić, ale najpierw...

\- Czy to w porządku? - pyta, z ustami przyciśniętymi do ucha Harry’ego, zanim całuje jego policzek, wyznaczając drogę aż do kącika jego ust.

\- Boże, tak. - Harry przytakuje chętnie, odwracając lekko głowę, by pochwycić usta Louisa w pocałunku, nieco niezręcznym poprzez kąt. - Po prostu rusz się dalej, tak? Proszę.

\- Rządzimy się. - Louis dokucza, zanim całuje Harry’ego po raz ostatni i odsuwa się.

     Bierze prezerwatywę, wyciąga ją z opakowania i rozwija na swoim penisie. Czuje się teraz stabilnie, nie tak zdesperowany i na krawędzi, jak czuł się po występie czy po tatuażu, jakby było coś uspokajającego w wiedzy, co ma się zaraz wydarzyć.

     Pokrywa kutasa lubrykantem, upewniając się, że nałożył odpowiednią ilość i ustawia się przy odbycie Harry’ego.

     Byli rozgrzani od dłuższego czasu i wydaje się, że nie mają czasu na żadną grę wstępną teraz, kiedy są w łóżku; wydaje się, że te kilka ostatnich godzin były grą wstępną. Wpycha główkę penisa w ciepło Harry’ego; jest ciaśniej niż wtedy, kiedy poświęca czas, by otworzyć go swoimi palcami, ale nie niemożliwie ciasno. Ludzkie ciało robi niesamowite rzeczy, myśli Louis, a ciało Harry’ego zaczyna rozluźniać się, pozwalając Louisowi wsunąć się dalej, zanim wysuwa się lekko i wchodzi ponownie, dalej z każdym pchnięciem. Robi tak przez kilka chwil, dopóki nie wsuwa się w cały i przykleja swoje ciało do ciała młodszego mężczyzny, obejmując go tak, jak może, podczas gdy wciąż są złączeni.

\- Tego chciałeś? - Louis dyszy do jego ucha, dłońmi zakrywając jego pięści i przyciskając je do materaca.

\- Tak. - Harry syczy, zaciskając mięśnie wokół jego penisa i starając się sprawić, by chłopak się poruszył. - Boże, to takie dobre, Lou. Nie masz pojęcia. Lo...

     Louis chrząka i przerywa wypowiedzieć Harry’ego, gdy wysuwa się z niego - niemal całkowicie - zanim wchodzi w niego ponowie. Harry jęczy przeciągle i obraca twarz w poduszkę, dłońmi ściskając Louisa pod kątem, który z całą pewnością musi być niewygodny dla jego nadgarstków, ale Louis nie zamierza narzekać na ten kontakt. Harry ociera się o pościel w małych ruchach, całkowicie nieskoordynowanych z pchnięciami Louisa, ale to naprawdę niema znaczenia, kiedy jedynym celem dla niego teraz jest zaspokojenie Harry’ego.

     Zmienia nieco kąt, starając się uderzyć w prostatę Harry’ego i wie, kiedy mu się to udaje, bo to posyła drżenie przez całe ciało chłopaka. Obaj są pozbawieni słów, Harry sapie i wypuszcza ciche jęki, które działają na Louisa, podczas gdy Louis chrząka i jęczy jak cholerny jaskiniowiec.

     Utrzymuje ten kąt, co znaczy, że uderza w prostatę Harry’ego z każdym pchnięciem i to nie trwa długo, zanim wie, że mężczyzna jest blisko, może wyczuć to w sposobie, w jaki porusza się, zdesperowany, tracąc wszelką koordynację; jego ruchy stają się tak prymitywne i oparte na czystym pragnieniu, że Harry prawdopodobnie nie mógłby ich kontrolować nawet jeśli Louis poprosiłby go o to.

     Louis skupia całą swoją energię na zaspokojeniu Harry’ego i zaciska dłonie mocniej, wciskając je w materac i przyspieszając. Wchodzi w niego szybko i sprawnie, upewniając się, że uderza w prostatę za każdym razem. Obraca głowę, by przyłożyć usta w miejscu, gdzie kark Harry’ego łączy się z ramionami, wysysając malinkę i przesuwając po skórze zębami. Pchnięcia sprawiają, że nie umie utrzymać równowagi i jego zęby zanurzają się w skórze Harry’ego głębiej, niż zamierzał. Chłopak jednak nie wydaje się mieć nic przeciwko, gdy wypuszcza głęboki, gardłowy jęk, zaciskając się wokół Louisa i dochodząc.

     Louis wysuwa się z niego ostrożnie, gdy Harry przeżywa swój orgazm.

\- Lou - chrypi, najwyraźniej uświadamiając sobie, że Louis wciąż nie doszedł.

     Próbuje się obrócić, prawdopodobnie by coś z tym zrobić, ale Louis układa wolną dłoń na plecach Harry’ego, ponownie przyciskając go do łóżka.

\- Chcę czegoś spróbować - mówi, ściągając prezerwatywę z drgającego penisa, który z całą pewnością błaga go, by wrócił do tego co robił, po prostu zrobił _coś_ i chwyta raz jeszcze lubrykant.

\- Cokolwiek - mówi Harry z całkowitą szczerością w głosie, jakby naprawdę pozwolił Louisowi na zrobienie czegokolwiek. Prawdopodobnie tak jest.

     Louis przesuwa dłonią w dodającym otuchy geście po jego plecach.

\- Powiedz mi, jeśli będziesz chciał, bym przestał - mówi, ponieważ potrzebuje, by Harry wiedział, że może to zrobić i ponieważ ma to na myśli, oczywiście, ale w chwili, gdy te słowa opuszczają jego wie już, że Harry nic nie powie. I tak robili już o wiele bardziej sprośne rzeczy.

     Wyciska hojną ilość lubrykanta na dłoń i pokrywa nim penisa, zanim przesuwa lepiącą się dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie miękkiego uda Harry’ego. Spogląda w górę i spotyka jego oczy, głowa młodszego mężczyzna jest obrócona na bok, gdy patrzy na to, co robi Louis.

\- Ściśnij mocno, tak, kochanie? - Louis mówi miękko, a jego penis jest ciężki i twardy w jego dłoni; główka jest fioletowa od tego, jak długo oddala swój orgazm.

     Louis widzi dokładny moment, kiedy Harry uświadamia sobie intencje Louisa, a jego oczy rozszerzają się niemal komicznie, gdy bez słowa łączy swoje nogi, krzyżując ze sobą kostki by jak najmocniej zacisnąć uda.

      Rozciera pozostałość lubrykanta na udach Harry’ego, zanim ustawia się przy nich i wprowadza główkę penisa do nieistniejącej przerwy między nimi.

     Jest ciasno, ale uczucie jest inne od tego, do którego przywykł, pieprząc Harry’ego. Jest bardziej miękko, a także zimniej, chociaż oczekiwał, że to zmieni się, kiedy złapie rytm; tarcie wywoła ciepło. Podtrzymuje się na rękach, zaczynając czuć lekkie napięcie w bicepsach, gdy buduje rytm; jego głowa jest odchylona do tyłu, a oczy zamknięte, gdy pozwala temu uczuciu zawładnąć sobą, zatraca się w nim, pozwalając, by owładnęło go całkowicie. Jest tak wiele w ich życiu tego, co jest kontrolowane, tak wiele rzeczy, na które nie mają wpływu i to frustrujące, ale tutaj, z Harrym, kiedy są tylko we dwoje z obezwładniającą przyjemnością, to tak, jakby każdy problem - nie ważne jak wielki i ważny, czy mały i nieznaczący - po prostu znikał.

     Jeśli mógłby żyć chwilą, jeśli mógłby żyć w innej sobie, jeśli mógłby po prostu zmienić się w coś małego i wczołgać się w Harry’ego, i żyć tak na zawsze, pewnie by to zrobił.

     Jest już tak blisko orgazmu, wie, że to nie potrwa już długo, i to jest dobre. Harry jest taki dobry. Jego uda są tak piękne, że można za nie umrzeć, a sam chłopak jęczy cichutko i dźwięk ten dociera prosto do penisa Louisa; może jemu też to się podoba.

     Unosi lekko biodra znad łóżka, zmieniając kąt dla Louisa tak, że nagle ociera się penisem o pośladki Harry’ego i kiedy wsuwa się ponownie, spotyka się z kciukiem Harry’ego; młodszy mężczyzna położył rękę pod siebie najlepiej, jak mógł, pomimo dziwnej pozycji. Jego kciuk ociera się o rozcięcie penisa Louisa i to dosłownie wszystko, czego mężczyzna potrzebuje, by dojść.

     Nie ma ostrzeżenia. Czuje się tak, jakby to zbierało się od dawna, budując napięcie w jego brzuchu, jak wulkan na granicy erupcji i kiedy w końcu dochodzi, jest to z siłą, która mogłaby zniszczyć małą wioskę. Jęczy, opadając ciężko na plecy Harry’ego, gdy jego sperma wypływa z jego penisa pomiędzy udami Harry’ego, na jego dłoń.

     Harry rozsuwa swoje uda gdy tylko ciężkie ciało Louisa znajduje się na nim, wyciągając spod siebie pokrytą spermą dłoń.

     Louisowi zabiera kilka chwil, by odzyskać panowanie nad ciałem wystarczające, by rozważał odsunięcie się od Harry’ego i nawet wtedy nie jest pewien, czy chce to zrobić.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę się ruszyć - mówi szczerze, całując nagie ramię Harry’ego.

\- Kiedyś będziesz musiał. - Harry szepcze, jakby to była tajemnica, której nikt nie może poznać. - Jestem dość dosłownie pokryty spermą. Muszę wziąć prysznic.

\- Urgh - mówi Louis, zsuwając się z niego, by ułożyć się obok na łóżku. - Wiesz, czego chcę? Naprawdę chciałbym teraz ciasteczko. Ciepłe, świeżo upieczone, a potem iść spać. Ja chciałbym tego, ty chciałbyś wziąć prysznic. Nie możemy wszyscy dostać tego, co chcemy, Styles.

     Jego oczy są zamknięte i otwiera je przestraszony, kiedy czuje coś zimnego i lepkiego na swoim nagim brzuchu. To Harry, ten mały gnojek, tworzący wzory na skórze Louisa oblepioną spermą dłonią.

\- Ty też musisz wziąć prysznic - mówi i najwyraźniej widzi, że na twarzy Louisa nie ma ani krzty ochoty na ten pomysł. - Nie - śmieje się, przysuwając bliżej. - Nie. Wysłuchaj mnie, no dalej. Powinieneś iść i wziąć prysznic ze mną, oczyścimy się, a potem upieczemy ciasteczka i pójdziemy do łóżka.

     Louis odwraca głowę na bok, by spojrzeć na młodszego mężczyznę z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- To niedorzeczne, Haroldzie. Jest pierwsza w nocy.

     Harry nie wydaje się być jednak odstraszony.

\- Dalej, Lou. - Szczerzy się. - Tylko szybki prysznic, a potem ciasteczka. Świeżo upieczone ciasteczka z kawałkami czekolady i możemy otworzyć tego szampana, którego mamy w lodówce, czy to nie brzmi wspaniale? Właśnie zagraliśmy nasz pierwszy koncert, powinniśmy świętować, tak? - Przerywa na sekundę, jego twarz łagodnieje, zanim kontynuuje. - Poza tym, kiedy indziej upieczemy ciasteczka w środku nocy, jeśli nie w naszych najlepszych latach? Jesteśmy gwiazdami pop, Lou. Młode, gorące gwiazdy pop nie chodzą do łóżka o pierwszej. Młode gorące gwiazdy popu pieką ciasteczka w środku nocy. Gdzie twoja chęć przygody? Bądź buntownikiem razem ze mną!

     Louis poddaje się. Oczywiście, że tak, jak mógłby nie? Chciałby poznać osobę, która byłaby w stanie odmówić Harry’emu Stylesowi.

\- Okeeeeej - mówi, przeciągając jak nadąsane dziecko, chociaż wie, że zarówno on jak i Harry wiedzą, że wcale nie jest smutny, Właściwie, jest wręcz odwrotnie. Pieczenie cholernych ciasteczek w środku nocy tylko dlatego, że mają na nie ochotę jest tego rodzaju spontanicznością, którą uwielbia (także tego rodzaju spontanicznością, której nigdy by nie spełnił bez Harry’ego, bo, tak bardzo jak próbował przez te lata, gdy mieszkał sam, Louis nie posiadł zdolności do pieczenia czegokolwiek bez spalenia tego.)

\- Dalej, dzieciaku. - Harry śmieje się, gdy podnosi się z łóżka, wyciągając rękę do Louisa, by pomóc mu wstać. Louis chwyta ją i pozwala mu postawić się na nogi, rozciągając się, kiedy znów stoi.

     Obaj są nadzy i to wciąż nie jest niezręczne, nawet teraz, kiedy minęło seksualne napięcie. Jest mu po prostu komfortowo z Harrym, tak komfortowo w każdym aspekcie życia. Chłopak wpasowuje się tak bezbłędnie do wszystkiego, jakby byli sobie przeznaczeni i Louis unika myślenia o tych rzeczach, próbuje uciec w innym kierunku, krzycząc, za każdym razem, gdy jego umysł wędruje do myśli o ich porozumieniu, gdy zaczyna myśleć o tym, co dzieje się między nim a Harrym.

     Boi się tego, co może znaleźć, kiedy zacznie wszystkiemu się przyglądać, kiedy naprawdę pozwoli sobie na myślenie, bez żadnych filtrów. Jest bardzo, bardzo przestraszony.

     Mają umowę. Mają umowę. Chwilową. To działa, tak jest.

     Louis potrząsa głową. Jest czas i miejsce na wszystko i tak bardzo, jak próbuje to zignorować, będzie także czas i miejsce na te myśli. W którymś momencie.

     Ale nie tutaj i nie teraz.

     Raczej szybko biorą razem prysznic i to jest intymne, znajome i miłe. Tak szybko, jak się wytarli, Louis zakłada majtki i wraca do ich sypialni.

\- Jeśli zmienię pościel, zaczniesz robić ciasteczka? - pyta z uśmiechem, wciąż doskonale świadom tego, jak absolutnie głupie z ich strony było robienie tego w środku nocy. Wciąż jednak kocha to tak bardzo.  Odwraca się do łóżka i zaczyna zdejmować poszewkę, gdy słyszy, jak Harry się zgadza.

     Poniekąd nienawidzi robić łóżka, ale wyrobili sobie dość miłą rutynę pomagania sobie nawzajem w utrzymywaniu domu. Harry głównie gotuje, ponieważ to lubi ponieważ jest w tym o wiele lepszy niż Louis, a Louis w większości zmywa. Zazwyczaj robią zabawę ze sprzątania reszty domu, włączając muzykę tak głośno, co prawdopodobnie mogłoby wkurzać ich sąsiadów, gdyby nie fakt, że posiadłość Louisa jest tak duża, że ich sąsiedzi są dość daleko, a potem po prostu tańczą, machając odkurzaczem lub miotełką do kurzu. To miłe. To niemal zabawne, albo raczej tak zabawne, jak sprzątanie może być. Louis nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad zatrudnieniem sprzątaczki odkąd Harry się wprowadził, nawet jeśli zdecydowanie było ich na nią stać. To miłe, że ich dom jest tylko ich, że ci, którzy wchodzą do ich małego nieba są tylko tymi, których zapraszają.

     Kiedy kończy, idzie do kuchni i widzi goły tyłek Harry’ego, gdy ten stoi do niego tyłem, mieszając składniki w misce.

\- To wysoko niehigieniczne, nie sądzisz? - Wita się z Harrym, opierając się o lodówkę.

     Harry patrzy na niego, trzymając miskę w zgięciu ręki.

\- Nie wiem czy to robi taką wielką różnicę, stary. Już miałeś na mnie swoje usta.

     Louis przechyla głowę na bok, szczerząc się szeroko.

\- Touché.

\- Poza tym - kontynuuje Harry. - Nie słyszałeś, że ciasteczka pieczone nago są lepsze od tych, które piecze się w ubraniach?

\- To całkowita bzdura, stary. - Louis parska, podchodząc do niego i wskakując na ladę. Zaczyna czuć zmęczenie, ale w miły, powolny sposób, gdzie wszystko wydaje się poruszać odrobinę w zwolnionym tempie, gdzie każda sekunda wydaje się trwać odrobinę dłużej, gdzie świat przykryty jest miękkim kocem, a wszystko jest po prostu urocze.

\- Nuh-uh. - Harry potrząsa głową, szczerząc się, gdy zaczyna nakładać ciasto do foremek. - Udowodnione naukowo i w ogóle, kochanie. Tak jak fakt, że te ciasteczka prawdopodobnie byłyby lepsze, gdybyśmy zostawili ciasto w lodówce na kilka dni.

     Louis kręci głową.

\- Nikt nie ma na to czasu.

\- Nikt nie ma na to czasu. - Harry zgadza się z uśmiechem. - Stąd pieczenie nago. Musimy się upewnić, że jakoś wyrównamy szale.

\- To kompletna bzdura, po prostu chcesz wymówki, by być nago.

\- Tak naprawdę nie potrzebuję wymówki, kiedy jestem z tobą, prawda? - To bezczelne i tak bardzo w stylu Harry’ego, że Louis po prostu kręci głową w czułym rozdrażnieniu, gdy Harry wkłada ciasteczka do piekarnika.

     Otwierają butelkę szampana, którą mają w lodówce, gdy czekają, aż ciastka się upieką, rozmawiając z podekscytowaniem o wcześniejszym koncercie. Jeśli to jakaś wskazówka na to, jak będą wyglądały ich następne występy, Louis myśli, biorąc łyk bąbelkowego napoju prosto z butelki, to ta trasa będzie najlepsza jak dotąd. Przebije ich wszystkie trasy razem wzięte, naprawdę.

     Gdy tylko Harry wyjmuje ciastka z piekarnika, Louis zeskakuje z lady, gotowy, by wciągnąć je wszystkie, ale Harry chwyta go w talii i przytrzymuje.

\- Są zbyt gorące, Lou. - Śmieje się, obracając Louisa tak, że mężczyzna stoi do niego przodem. - Oparzysz się.

     Louis robi smutną minkę, jęcząc miękko: “Haaaazzz, daj spokój...”. Próbuje uwolnić się z uścisku Harry’ego, ale bez powodzenia.

\- Nope. - Potrząsa głową. - Musimy pozwolić im trochę ostygnąć.

     Louis próbuje przejść obok niego, ale Harry po prostu przyciska go do lady, a ich ciała przywierają do siebie i Louis czuje nagiego, miękkiego penisa Harry’ego naprzeciwko swojego. Harry pochyla się i łapie jego usta w łagodnym pocałunku, chcąc go rozproszyć. Louis jest tego pewny i, cóż, byłby okropnym kłamcą, jeśli powiedziałby, że to nie działa.

     Louis nie ma pojęcia jak długo całują się na kuchennym blacie, ale wydaje się, że jednocześnie minęło kilka wieków i zaledwie kilka sekund. Po tym, co było dwiema godzinami albo dwiema sekundami, albo może, w rzeczywistości, dziesięcioma minutami, Harry odsuwa się, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie i Louis przesuwa kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze, powodując, że młodszy mężczyzna uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Co ty na to, by przełożyć kilka na talerz? - Harry mamrocze cicho. - A potem zjemy je w łóżku?

     Louis mruczy szczęśliwie w odpowiedzi.

\- Brzmi jak bardzo dobry pomysł. - Uśmiecha się.

     Cała kuchnia pachnie przepysznie słodko i jeśli ciastka smakują w połowie tak dobrze jak pachną, Louis nie jest pewien czy chce jeść coś innego do końca życia.

     Idą do sypialni, gdy tylko Harry układa kilka ciastek na talerzu, a resztę odkłada do puszki. Kiedy tylko są przykryci pościelą i Harry kładzie talerz na swoich kolanach, Louis sięga po jedno. Wciąż jest ciepłe i ciągnące się, a czekolada roztopiona i jest tak dobre, że automatycznie się uśmiecha. Jest druga wieczorem, a on leży w łóżku z Harrym i je świeżo upieczone ciastka. Nie sądzi, że cokolwiek może być lepsze niż to, naprawdę.

     Gdy tylko kończą, układają się w łóżku, zbyt leniwi, by wstać i umyć zęby. To obrzydliwe i zdecydowanie będą tego żałować, gdy nadejdzie ranek, ale teraz są zbyt zmęczeni, by się martwić, dochodząc do punktu, gdzie nawet cukier nie sprawi, by gdziekolwiek się ruszyli. Tak, jak adrenalina szybko skacze, tak szybko opada.

     Louis owija się wokół Harry’ego i przyciska nos do jego nagiej skóry. Napawa się słabym zapachem jabłkowego płynu do kąpieli i coś pojawia się w jego głowie: co, jeśli tak będzie wyglądało jego życie za pięć, siedem, dwanaście, dwadzieścia lat?

     I, kurwa. To niedorzeczne. Głupie. To ledwo przetrwa ich trasę, a co dopiero dwie dekady i Louis naprawdę powinien odstawić szampana i cukier. Zdecydowanie powinien odstawić cukier przed snem. To sprawia, że śmieszne rzeczy przychodzą mu do głowy, tak.

     (Gdy zasypia, stara się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo chce, by tak wyglądało jego życie za dwadzieścia lat.)

     Śni o Harrym i o sobie, i małym dziecku z miękkimi, czekoladowymi lokami i niebieskimi oczami. Pamięta tylko strzępki tego snu, kiedy się budzi.

     Jego telefon dzwoni wcześnie rano, ponad tydzień później i po kilku kolejnych koncertach, gdy jedzą śniadanie w hotelowym pokoju w Manchester; radio gra cicho w tle, gdy Harry smaruje tosta masłem.

     Odbiera z szybkim “halo”, zanim bierze łyk herbaty, czekając, aż dzwoniący odpowie.

\- Witam, panie Tomlinson, tu Amanda Carter, osobista asystentka pana Griffithsa. Dzwonię, by poinformować, że obecność pana i pana Stylesa jest oczekiwana na dzisiejszym spotkaniu z panem Griffithsem, panem Magee i Jonesem. Spotkają się z wami na miejscu koncertu o czwartej.

     Och. To... och.

      Louis ledwo ma czas, by wydobyć z siebie potwierdzenie, zanim połączenie zostaje zerwane.


	20. Rozdział X, część I

 

\- Więc, ta cała sprawa działa znacznie lepiej, niż mieliśmy na to nadzieję - mówi Simon Jones, siedząc po drugiej stronie stołu, naprzeciwko Harry’ego i Louisa, razem z Richardem Griffithsem i Harrym Magee. - Ale zgodziliśmy się, że nadszedł czas, by pomyśleć nad strategią dotyczącą tego, jak to zakończyć. Mamy nadzieję, że dawni fani wciąż zostaną dla waszej muzyki, nie tylko dla waszego związku. I, oczywiście, chcemy rozegrać to jako obopólne zerwanie, z naciskiem na to, że wasza dwójka pozostanie przyjaciółmi, więc w końcu będziecie mogli przestać udawać. Myślę, że jesteście podekscytowani możliwością odzyskania swojego życia, prawda? Więc zadbajmy o to, by to zadziałało, tak?

       Coś dziwnego skręca się w brzuchu Louisa na słowa Simona i czuje on niemal mdłości, bo... bo wiedział, że to nadejdzie, wiedział to od dawna, ale wiedza ta była abstrakcyjna. Jak wtedy, kiedy uczysz się na egzamin i wiesz, że zbliża się jego data i wiesz, że kiedy nadejdzie ten dzień to będzie już po wszystkim. Ale kiedy siedzisz zakopany w książkach, fakt, że nadejdzie ten dzień wydaje się najgorszym koszmarem.

      Poza tym, że teraz jest inaczej. Bo może Louis nie chce tego kończyć, może Louis obawia się tego tak samo, jak obawiasz się dnia egzaminu, z tym wyjątkiem, że to nie ma nagrody pocieszenia w wersji bycia wolnym. Albo ma, oczywiście. Teraz Louis będzie tak wolny, jak jeszcze nigdy; nigdy nie żył życiem  mniej nafaszerowanym kłamstwami, ale może on nie chce być tak wolny.

\- Racja - mówi, przerywając ciszę, która nastąpiła po słowach Simona. 

      Coś nieprzyjemnego wypełnia jego brzuch i nie wie, co powiedzieć. Jego głowę wypełnia mieszanka uczuć, tak wielu różnych uczuć i nie może rozpracować, gdzie jedno się kończy, a drugie zaczyna, nie może rozgryźć, co tak naprawdę czuje. Jest bardzo zmieszany, wszystko jest takie mylące i Louis potrzebuje chwili, potrzebuje pieprzonej chwili, potrzebuje pieprzonych chwil całego świata, a nie dostaje więcej niż kilka sekund, bo trzy pary oczu wpatrują się w nich. Troje ludzi czeka na to, co mają do powiedzenia, a... a Harry nic nie mówi.

\- Racja. - Próbuje ponownie, odchrząkując, nim kontynuuje. - Tak,to brzmi... to brzmi rozsądnie, tak.

      Simon mówi, a Harry milczy i Louis nie wie co ze sobą zrobić. Słyszy zdania takie jak “po trasie”, “dajcie fanom pokaz, za który zapłacili”, “spędzajcie więcej czasu osobno” i po prostu nie może. Nie może pomieścić tego wszystkiego w swojej głowie.

      I uświadamia sobie nagle, że nie wie jak kontynuować swoje codzienne życie bez Harry’ego. Nie wie jak powrócić do tego, co było. Harry stał się integralną częścią jego życia, jego domu, jego samego. Jakoś zbudowali razem życie i przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy on nigdy, tak naprawdę, nie zatrzymał się, by zastanowić nad tym, jak to będzie, gdy Harry odejdzie z jego życia. I to nie tylko seks czy wspólne życie w domu czy w pracy - to wszystko. Harry wczołgał się do wszystkiego, do każdej części życia Louisa i jak ma go teraz usunąć, kiedy przylgnął jak wyjątkowo uparta drzazga, wbita w stopę Louisa. Może tylko jest przyjemniejsza. Tak.

      I po prostu... wszystko się zmieniło, na prawdę. Nie ma co zaprzeczać. Wszystko się zmieniło. Duże rzeczy, małe rzeczy - nic nie jest takie samo. 

\- Jak to brzmi, chłopcy? - Magee przerywa jego myśli, przywracając go do rzeczywistości.

      Pieprzyć, jeśli Louis wie; nie słyszał ani jednego słowa, które powiedzieli przez ostatnie kilka minut. Wie niejasno, że był to bardziej szczegółowy plan ich zerwania i po prostu...

\- Uh, w porządku - mówi, bo, naprawdę, co innego ma powiedzieć? “Cześć, tak, przepraszam? Mogę dostać chwilę, by to przetworzyć, bo, tak, wiem, że to wszystko było udawane, ale mogło mi się trochę wszystko pomieszać i będę potrzebować chwili, by uporządkować wszystko w głowie, zanim w ogóle zacznę zastanawiać się nad, tak zwanym, zerwaniem. Brzmi dobrze?” Racja, tak, nie ma mowy.

\- Po prostu, tak - kontynuuje, wzruszając ramionami, a Harry wciąż nie wypowiedział słowa, ani jednego słowa czy dźwięku, cokolwiek, i, Chryste, czy on w ogóle oddycha? Louis zerka na niego i widzi, jak chłopak wpatruje się z determinacją z swoje kolana, nie spoglądając nikomu w oczy. Jego usta są zaciśnięte tak mocno, że robią się białe. Louis nie może patrzeć na niego ani chwili dłużej, nie wyglądając jak strasznie, więc kontynuuje tam, gdzie skończył. - Po prostu dajcie nam znać, tak? Jak, kiedy będziecie potrzebować, byśmy coś zrobili. Mimo wszystko to wasza maskarada, więc...

      Griffiths przytakuje rezolutnie, wyglądając na zadowolonego odpowiedzią Louisa.

\- Zatem wspaniale. Skontaktujemy się z wami, gdy będziemy chcieli zasiać nasiona, tak? Możecie już iść, jestem pewien, że chcecie się trochę zrelaksować przed występem.

      Harry wstaje i wychodzi z pokoju tak szybko, że wydaje się, że jest tylko rozmazaną smugą, jak postać z kreskówki. Wstaje, wychodzi i znika, i... co, do cholery?

      Louis też wstaje, wychodząc z czasowego biura pozbawionego wyrazu, przygotowanego gdzieś w budynku, gdzie ma się odbyć koncert i wychodzi, by zobaczyć wycofującą się postać Harry’ego, który idzie zamaszystym, szybkim i energicznym krokiem, jakby po prostu chciał, potrzebować wydostać się stąd tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Louis jest bardzo zmieszany.

\- Harry! - woła, podążając za nim w dół korytarza, ale bez efektu. - Harry! - krzyczy znowu, biegnąc za nim, wołając jego imię ostatni raz i w końcu udaje mu się go dogonić. Chłopak odwraca się w chwili, gdy Louis do niego dobiega; jego twarz jest pozbawiona emocji, oczy zimne, a Louis nigdy, przenigdy nie widział takiego wyrazu na twarzy Harry’ego, tym bardziej wycelowanego w niego.

\- Co, do cholery, stary? - Louis pyta, a mdłości kłębią się w jego brzuchu, bo to nie jest dobre, to się nie skończy dobrze, nie ma mowy, nie ma mowy, nie ze sposobem, w jaki Harry patrzy na niego, jakby był największym łotrem tej Ziemi, a Louis nawet nie wie co, do cholery, się wydarzyło? Co zrobił? - Dlaczego taki jesteś? - Wzdycha, przesuwając dłonią przez długie włosy i potrząsa lekko głową. - Słuchaj, przepraszam, wiem, że powinniśmy o tym pogadać... wcześniej, no wiesz? Nie powinienem się tak po prostu zgodzić, powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym, jak chcemy to do końca rozegrać. Powinniśmy to przedyskutować, przepraszam. Słuchaj, jestem pewien, że wciąż mamy coś do powiedzenia, jeśli to jest to, czego chcesz, ja...

      Harry śmieje się histerycznie, natychmiast sprawiając, że Louis milknie. Jego twarz już dłużej nie jest pozbawiona emocji, nie, teraz jest niczym malowidło wielu różnych uczuć: złości i smutku, zranienia i beznadziejności. Ale głównie złości. Harry wygląda na tak złego, tak bardzo, bardzo złego, ma łzy w oczach i całe jestestwo Louisa cierpi, bo najwyraźniej to on sprawił, że Harry tak wygląda i nie wie dlaczego. Nie wie jak to naprawić, wie tylko, że w stu procentach, bez wątpienia, chce to naprawić.

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz, co? - Harry potrząsa z niedowierzaniem głową, jego głos jest dziwną mieszaniną niedowierzania i złości, a Louis, szczerze, jest cholernie przestraszony tym, co jeszcze padnie z jego ust. - Ty naprawdę nie masz pojęcia. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ja...

\- Harry, o czym ty mówisz? - Louis przerywa mu, tak bardzo zmieszany i to boli, boli go w środku i Louis chce, by przestało, chce, by Harry przestał tak na niego patrzeć, jakby samodzielnie zniszczył cały świat, zabił całą jego rodzinę i może nawet jednego czy dwa szczeniaki. Chce, by Harry spojrzał na niego tak jak zawsze, jakby był kimś wyjątkowym, jakby był kimś specjalnym, jakby Harry naprawdę go lubił, dbał o niego, kochał go.

\- Pierz się, Louis. - Głos Harry’ego jest zimny i robi kilka kroków do tyłu. Louis chce sięgnąć, chce chwycić go i zapobiec jego wyjściu, ale stoi w miejscu, nie mogąc się poruszyć. - Po prostu... Pieprz się. Jeśli nie wiesz dlaczego jestem zły, to w takim razie tak naprawdę to nigdy nie miało znaczenia, prawda?

      Louis nie wie co powiedzieć, nic nie rozumie. Ale to nieistotne, bo Harry nie zostaje dłużej niż na kilka sekund, nim obraca się do niego plecami i ucieka. Louis nie wie jak długo tam stoi, sam w opuszczonym korytarzu i może powinien podążyć za Harrym; to prawdopodobnie byłoby właściwie, ale ma wrażenie, że jego stopy przykleiły się do podłogi i nawet jeśli podążyłby za nim, nie wiedziałby nawet co powiedzieć lub zrobić, bo nie rozumie co się wydarzyło.

      To nigdy nie miało znaczenia? Co nigdy nie miało znaczenia? Jezu pieprzony Chryste, czy Harry choć raz mógłby przestać być tak cholernie dezorientujący, przestać mówić zagadkami i po prostu, kurwa, powiedzieć Louisowi dlaczego jest smutny? Najwyraźniej Louis coś zrobił, musiał zrobić coś naprawdę złego, bo nigdy nie pokłócił się tak z Harrym, Harry nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył, nigdy nie celował w niego niczym więcej jak lekką irytacją.

      Harry się nie wkurza, nie jest osobą, która się złości albo chowa urazę. Zdecydowanie nie jest osobą, która złości się na Louisa. On zawsze był niemalże świętym, zawsze potrafił znieść o wiele więcej błazeństw Louisa niż ktokolwiek inny. To jeden z powodów dla których tak dobrze do siebie pasowali.

      Ostatecznie Louis rusza, idąc do garderoby, gdzie zebrała się pozostała trójka chłopaków, albo jedząc, albo szykując się do występu. Czuje, jakby miał zwymiotować, a Harry’ego tu nie ma. Harry nie przychodzi aż do chwili, gdy zostaje pół godziny do występu, co jest całkowicie niedorzeczne i zostawia pozostałą ekipę w szaleństwie. Louis stracił rachubę w liczeniu ile razy został zapytany o to, gdzie jest Harry, a za każdym razem musiał im powiedzieć, że dosłownie nie ma pojęcia.

      Pozostali chłopcy patrzą na niego ostrożnie przez cały wieczór, najwyraźniej świadomi tego, że coś jest nie tak (cholera jasna, Louis równie dobrze mógłby mieć nad głową neon “pokłóciłem się z Harrym”, to tak oczywiste), ale nikt nie zaczyna tematu przy ekipie. Louis nie rozumie siebie, nie może nic poradzić na to, że czuje, jakby brakowało mu ważnego kawałka puzzla, tego, który ujawnia cały obrazek.

      Harry jednocześnie dostaje wykład od Paula, Lou i Caroline, podczas gdy Lou stara się poprawić mu włosy i makijaż, a Caroline marudzi nad jego ubraniami. Chłopak wzrusza ramionami i mamrocze, ale jest zbyt daleko od Louisa, by ten mógł  usłyszeć co mówią, ale wystarczająco blisko, by poczuć, jak obecność Harry’ego owija go niczym płaszcz. Chłopak wygląda źle, trochę jakby postarzał się o dziesięć lat w przeciągu kilku ostatnich godzin. Wygląda na zmęczonego i zużytego, kąciki jego ust opadają, jakby był smutny. Wygląda tak bardzo smutno.  Wygląda poniekąd tak, jak Louis się czuje; prawdopodobnie tak, jak sam by wyglądał, gdyby nie tona podkładu, którą Lou rozsmarowała mu na twarzy.

      Wyglądał na bardziej złego ostatnim razem, gdy Louis go widział - teraz wygląda po prostu na załamanego.

      Nie dostaje szansy, by porozmawiać z Harrym, nikt z nich nie dostaje szansy, by z nim porozmawiać przed występem. Jest otoczony przez ekipę, przygotowując się i słuchając wykładów raz jeszcze, a to nie pozwala żadnemu z nich podejść do niego. Więc kiedy mają wejść na scenę, Louis działa na ślepo. Nie ma pojęcia czego oczekiwać nie ma pojęcia jak się zachowywać, nie ma pojęcia na czym stoją. To mylące i frustrujące, i naprawdę cholernie przerażające.

      Nie ma czasu na zbiórkę, uściski, okrzyki czy zapewniania, że sobie poradzą. Nie ma czasu na nic. Ledwo stają na miejscach, kiedy słyszą początek Never Change i wbiegają na scenę.

      Louis czuje się chory i przez kilka sekund boi się, że może zwymiotować. Spotyka się z tłumem tysiąca osób i nigdy nie chciał być mniej na scenie niż teraz. Czuje się odkryty, podatny na zranienie, tak bardzo pozbawiony kontroli i poniekąd po prostu chce zwinąć się na swoim łóżku i płakać przez kilka godzin. Nie rozumie jak to mogło pójść tak źle tak szybko. Jeszcze tego ranka powolnie kochali się pod prysznicem, zanim zjedli razem śniadanie i oglądali wspólnie film w łóżku. To było dobre, to było tak bardzo dobre, a teraz... nie jest.

      Będzie musiał porozmawiać z Harrym po koncercie. Znajdą czas, by to rozwiązać. Komunikacja, racja. Po prostu musi porozmawiać z Harrym, powiedzieć mu, że nie wie o co chodzi, ale że chce to naprawić. Tak. Następne cztery dni mają wolne przed ich kolejnym koncertem. Mała przerwa w środku trasy po UK, a oni, do cholery, mieszkają razem, więc nie ma mowy, by Harry mógł go unikać, prawda? Zamówili dla siebie samochód tego ranka, zobaczy nawet Harry’ego jeszcze tego wieczora w ich garderobie. Może to wszystko to jakieś nieporozumienie. Może Harry uświadomił sobie, że przesadził, może wyrzucił swoją frustrację przez coś innego na Louisie i rozwiążą to, kiedy porozmawiają. Louis jest pewien, że mogą to rozwiązać, jeśli tylko usiądą i porozmawiają jak dorośli.

      Poniekąd zapomniał, że jest na scenie, jeśli ma być szczery; wyciszył krzyczący tłum, śpiewając piosenki na autopilocie. Dopiero kiedy biodro Nialla szturcha go, Louis powraca do rzeczywistości. Są pomiędzy piosenkami i Niall unosi brwi, pytając się, czy jest w porządku. Wcale nie jest, ale lepiej tego nie pokazywać.

      Zayn i Liam rozmawiają z tłumem, a Louis wymusza uśmiech, starając się przekonać wszystkich, że jest dobrze.

\- Nie wiem jak wy, chłopcy - mówi do mikrofonu, podchodząc do krawędzi sceny. Osłania oczy dłonią, spoglądając na tłum ludzi jak marynarz, płynący statkiem na horyzont. - Ale ja jestem teraz nieco tym przytłoczony.

\- Całkiem szalona widownia, Tommo. - Niall zgadza się, przytakując głową, a Liam i Zayn mamroczą swoją zgodę. Louis nie wie gdzie jest Harry i odwraca się lekko, by go poszukać, podczas gdy Niall przedstawia ich kolejną piosenkę. Harry jest po przeciwnej stronie sceny, plecami zwrócony do Louisa i wydaje się nawiązywać kontakt z widownią przed sobą. Zawsze to robi, to nic nadzwyczajnego, wmawia sobie Louis, ale... ale zatem dlaczego wydaje mu się, że Harry go ignoruje?

      Ponieważ tak jest, okazuje się, gdy koncert biegnie dalej. Naprawdę, naprawdę go ignoruje. Zagrali kilka koncertów podczas tej trasy i nigdy tak nie było. To jest gorsze, właściwie gorsze niż Take Me Home, o której Louis myślał, że nic gorszego być nie może. Nie pozwala sobie na martwienie się tym, jak Harry wydaje się być przylepiony do przeciwnej strony sceny, dopóki nie dochodzą do Something Great. Jak, Harry wciąż poszedł z nim po pomoście podczas Little Black Dress i może wydawał się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na niego i może nie trzymał jego dłoni, co stało się już tradycją, ale to nic w porównaniu z uczuciem jakie miał Louis, kiedy zaśpiewał ostatni wers Something Great, a Harry’ego tam nie było.

      Harry’ego nie było.

      I może to nie powinno być niczym wielkim, może Louis przesadza, ale... Ale to jest wielkie. To naprawdę cholernie wielka sprawa, bo Harrry ignoruje choreografię, ignoruje coś, co nakazano im zrobić. I to jest gównem, oto, czym jest. Louis nawet nie chce myśleć o tym, jakie spekulacje dzisiaj zaczęli, wszyscy, nawet ich babcie musiały zobaczyć jak źle się czuli dzisiaj na scenie. Obudzą się jutro do plotek o zerwaniu i... czy to jest to, czego Harry chce? Jak ma się wydawać, że pozostali przyjaciółmi po zerwaniu, które wygląda na tak wrogie? Po tym, jak Harry ledwo na niego patrzy? Czy to sposób Harry’ego na powiedzenie “to jest to”? Jak, to jest koniec ich przyjaźni? Jak “kończę z tobą, Louis”? Bo tak być nie może, Louis nie pozwoli na to. Kurwa, naprawdę muszą porozmawiać. Raczej szybciej niż później. Musi po prostu zacisnąć zęby i stawić czoła Harry’emu, gdy tylko wrócą do hotelu, tak. Solidny plan, nie ma mowy, że to może się pogorszyć, nie.

      Jakoś udaje mu się przeżyć resztę koncertu i myśli, że wydawał się być całkiem normalny, ma nadzieję, że nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto właśnie stracił grunt pod nogami, jak ktoś, komu praktycznie zawalił się świat, bo Louis tęsknił za Harrym wiele razy, tęsknił za nim kiedy chłopak leciał do LA za każdym razem, gdy mieli przynajmniej dwa dni wolnego, tęsknił za nim, gdy koncertował z Edem, tęsknił za nim, kiedy wyprowadził się z ich wspólnego mieszkania, tęsknił za nim, kiedy tylko się poznali, kiedy musiał spędzić trzy dni bez niego podczas świąt, ale jakoś nigdy nie tęsknił tak bardzo jak teraz, stojąc zaledwie dwa kroki dalej, mogąc sięgnąć i dotknąć go. To tandetne, on dosłownie żyje tekstem piosenki Harry’ego, ale on naprawdę jest tak blisko, po prostu tak blisko, a jednak tak bardzo, bardzo daleko.

      I, naprawdę, to cholernie pogmatwane, myśli Louis, gdy ostatecznie opuszczają scenę, bo Harry uśmiechał się do niego na scenie, przynajmniej kilka razy i wyglądało to szczerze, naprawdę. Ale teraz, gdy tylko schodzą z sceny, unika on Louisa, nawet do niego nie mówi. Louis nawet nie może go, kurwa, znaleźć na backstage’u po koncercie i jest tak bardzo, cholernie zdezorientowany.

      To nie zajmuje mu dużo czasu, by całkowicie przekonać się, że Harry już wyszedł, a dlaczego to zrobił, Louis nie ma pojęcia. Poza tym, by go uniknąć, oczywiście, to najbardziej oczywisty powód i Louis zamierza powiedzieć mu co myśli, gdy tylko dotrze z powrotem do ich hotelowego pokoju. Co może równie dobrze być teraz, przypuszcza, gdy przywołuje Alberto i prosi go, by przygotował samochód.

      Na szczęście podróż powrotna jest dość krótka i nie przeszkadzają im żadni fani, za co Louis jest tak bardzo, bardzo wdzięczny. Samochód parkuje w piwnicy hotelu, pozwalając Louisowi dotrzeć do pokoju niezauważonym. Otwiera drzwi swoją kartą i natychmiast spotyka się z uczuciem, że coś jest nie tak. Coś dziwnego jest w tym pokoju, coś bardzo, bardzo dziwnego.

      To zabiera mu kilka przejść po pokoju, by uświadomić sobie, że brakuje walizki Harry’ego, brakuje jakiegokolwiek śladu ich związku. Sweter Harry’ego, który Louis przerzucił przez oparcie kanapy jeszcze tego ranka, tak samo jak szczoteczka do zębów Harry’ego i każda pieprzona rzecz, którą przyniósł ze sobą. Zniknęła.

      Wszystko, co zostało, to ubrania Louisa złożone porządnie w drugiej walizce, bo Harry wciąż jest cholernie kochany, nawet kiedy nienawidzi Louisa tak bardzo, że nie może mu powiedzieć, że odchodzi, a co dopiero spędzić z nim czas w tym samym hotelowym pokoju. I to wygląda tak źle, jego wszystkie ubrania równo złożone i ułożone w jednej walizce. Tak źle. Odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło, pakowali dwie walizki, mieszając ze sobą ubrania i to wydaje się takie złe, zobaczyć jedną walizkę zawierającą tylko jego ciuchy. To musiało zabrać Harry;emu wieki, by rozdzielić ich ubrania, ale zrobił to i tak, nawet jeśli obaj wrócą do domu jutrzejszego poranka. Boże, cokolwiek najwyraźniej zrobił, Harry jest zły. Naprawdę cholernie zły i jak Louis ma naprawić coś, co zrobił, kiedy nawet nie jest pewien co to takiego? I jak, Harry nie może po prostu od niego uciekać, to nie działa w ten sposób. Jutro obaj wrócą do domu, mają cztery dni do następnego koncertu, zatem muszą o tym porozmawiać, nie ma mowy, by Louis przeżył kolejny koncert taki jak ten. Harry nie może unikać go przez wieczność.

      Siada na łóżku, które nagle wydaje się o wiele, wiele za duże, spoglądając na samotną walizkę i czuje to niewytłumaczalne uczucie smutku ciążącego mu w piersi. I to jest coś tak prostego, jak założenie własnych ubrań; nie posiadanie swetrów Harry’ego, by móc wymieszać je z zawartością własnej walizki, nie posiadanie lawendowego swetra, by móc się nim owinąć albo tego dużego, czarnego, w którym nawet Harry wygląda jak krasnal. Nie bycie otoczonym przez zapach Harry’ego, jego obecność. Louis tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do spędzania praktycznie każdej chwili z Harrym, że wydaje się, że niemalże zapomniał jak być sobą. Już za nim tęskni, naprawdę, naprawdę za nim tęskni. Nawet dzisiaj na scenie, gdy Harry był tuż obok, a jednak, prawdopodobnie, dalej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

      Wzdychając, wstaje ponownie i rusza do walizki, by znaleźć t-shirt, w którym może spać. Nagle jest zmęczony, wydarzenia wieczoru owinęły się wokół niego jak koc wyczerpania. Ostrożnie przeszukuje ubrania, które złożył Harry, starając się nie rozwalić tego zbyt mocno, by nie musieć pakować tego znowu rano i dociera do stosiku koszulek. Już ma chwycić zwykłą białą, kiedy widzi kątem oka coś w paski. Wyciąga materiał i okazuje się, że to koszulka, która zdecydowanie jest Harry’ego, gdyż Louis zdecydowanie nie nosił niczego w paski od 2012 roku. Przysuwa ją do twarzy i wącha, spotykając się bez wątpienia z zapachem Harry’ego. Musiał jej zapomnieć w pośpiechu, a serce Louisa zaciska się, gdy wstaje, z koszulką wciąż ściśniętą w dłoni.

      Normalnie nawet nie śpi w t-shirtcie, woląc spać tylko w bokserkach albo całkowicie nago, ale zwykle ma także Harry’ego owiniętego wokół siebie, jak ludzki koc i...

      Louis zakłada koszulkę. Jest na niego za duża; jest nieco luźna nawet na Harrym; i okrywa go, sprawiając, że czuje się w jakiś sposób bezpieczniej. To marny substytut Harry’ego, ale to lepsze niż nic. Rezygnuje z umycia zębów, zbyt smutny i zmęczony by się przejmować i po prostu wczołguje się pod kołdrę, starając się zignorować puste miejsce obok siebie, które było zajęte każdego dnia przez ostatnie pięć miesięcy.

      Pomimo zmęczenia, zaśnięcie zajmuje mu godziny, a kiedy w końcu mu się to udaje, jest to niespokojna drzemka. Budzi się z własnej woli o szóstej nad ranem, wciąż niemiłosiernie zmęczony, a jednocześnie niezdolny do dalszego snu. Szybko godzi się z faktem, że dłużej nie pośpi, więc pakuje się, dzwoni do obsługi hotelowej, by zapakowali mu śniadanie na podróż do domu i przypuszcza, że im wcześniej dotrze do domu, tym mniejsze będzie ryzyko, że Harry wymknie się, zanim się tam pojawi. Dzwoni także do obsługi samochodowej, wdzięczny, że to jedna z tych 24-godzinnych firm i że powrócił do bycia kimś ważnym, że ludzie robili wszystko, by go usatysfakcjonować. Upewnia się, że da im hojny napiwek.

      Tak oto znajduje się na drodze o siódmej rano, z głową opartą o chłodną szybę, gdy bezmyślnie ogląda angielski krajobraz. Nie ma już ochoty spać, ale drzemie kilka razy, a wkrótce samochód zatrzymuje się pod ich domem. Harry może jeszcze spać. Harry prawdopodobnie nadal śpi.

      Próbuje być cicho, gdy wchodzi do domu, idąc do głównej sypialni po zostawieniu torby w korytarzu. Ignoruje dziwne uczucie w żołądku, gdy podchodzi bliżej drzwi prowadzących do ich kwater sypialnianych. Czuje niemal mdłości, niewytłumaczalne nerwy, gdy otwiera drzwi i...

      Nie ma go tu.

      Harry’ego tu nie ma.

      Łóżko jest tak samo puste jak było, gdy wyjeżdżali w trasę ponad tydzień temu, ten sam sweter rzucony jest beztrosko na pościel, gdzie Harry zostawił go po tym, jak zmienił zdanie na temat zabrania go ze sobą. Nie było go tu. Wcale go tu nie było, to bardzo, bardzo jasne. Co prowadzi do pytania: gdzie zatem się podział? Jeśli opuścił pokój hotelowy razem ze wszystkimi swoimi rzeczami, ale nie wrócił do domu, to gdzie poszedł?

      Zanim może za bardzo pogrążyć się w myśleniu, pisze do niego wiadomość, proste “gdzie jesteś ??” i wysyła, zanim rzuca telefon na poduszkę Harry’ego. Zdejmuje trampki i wczołguje się pod kołdrę, chowając twarz w poduszce, która wciąż pachnie szamponem Harry’ego i znów zasypia.

      Kiedy się budzi, wciąż nie ma wiadomości od Harry’ego, chociaż ma kilka wiadomości i przegapionych połączeń od mamy i pozostałych chłopców. Nie sprawdza żadnej z nich.

      Spędza kilka następnych godzin w swego rodzaju transie, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę co robi, jak zabić czas. To dziwne, a on jest zmieszany i tak bardzo zmęczony psychicznie. Czuje się tak, jakby wkroczył w jakąś dziwną strefę cienia. Harry jest na niego zły, kurwa, Harry wyszedł bez słowa, nie mówiąc gdzie idzie, nie mówiąc Louisowi nic, nawet nie odpowiadając na jego wiadomość, by przynajmniej dać znać, że przynajmniej żyje. Na miłość boską, z tego co Louis wie, Harry może leżeć, porzucony gdzieś, zimny i martwy.

      To nie jest najmilsza myśl, więc stara się powstrzymać swój mózg od podróżowania tą drogą.

      Siedzi na kanapie w salonie i jest szczerze całkiem pewien, że siedział tam nie robiąc nic przez taką ilość czasu, która zdecydowanie nie była zaklasyfikowana jako “normalna”. Teraz nie czuje się wcale normalnie, więc to prawdopodobnie dość pasuje.

      Nagle uderza go myśl, tak bardzo oczywista, że jest zaskoczony, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. Dom Harry’ego. Dom Harry’ego. Louis tak przywykł do myślenia o swoim domu jako o ich domu, ale technicznie to dom Louisa, a Harry wciąż ma swój własny, zaledwie dwadzieścia minut drogi. Może jest tam? Może jedyne, czego potrzebują, to tego, by Louis się tam pokazał, nie dając Harry’emu okazji by go zignorować, a potem po prostu to omówią. Rozwiążą, wyjaśnią nieporozumienie. Tak.

      Prawdopodobnie będą w stanie stłumić dużą ilość plotek o zerwaniu, które z całą pewnością się już pojawiły, ich dziwne zachowanie na scenie nie mogło przejść niezauważonym. Jeśli to omówią i pojawią się gdzieś razem, to powinno być wystarczające, by zapewnić wszystkich, że mają się dobrze, chyba że... chyba że tego Harry chce? Czy o to chodzi? Czy Harry chce to zakończyć, ma tego dość, ma dość Louisa? Dlaczego zatem tego nie powiedział? I dlaczego jest zły? Louis nie może nawet zliczyć ile razy przysięgali sobie, że to nie wpłynie na ich przyjaźń, ile czasu martwili się o to, czy ich zerwanie pozwoli im na naturalne kontynuowanie przyjaźni, ale teraz Harry jest autentycznie zły na Louisa, autentycznie nie chce mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Myśl o stracie Harry’ego na zawsze jest jednocześnie mdląca i bolesna. 

      Racja. Zatem będzie musiał po prostu coś z tym zrobić, nie ma co obijać się na kanapie. Wstaje i idzie na górę, wypełniony energią teraz, gdy ma plan. Po prostu potrzebuje zabrać telefon, portfel i kluczyki od samochodu i go nie ma. Pieprzyć to, że wciąż ma na sobie koszulkę Harry’ego i poniszczoną parę spodni, pieprzyć to, że jego grzywka jest rozwiana i trochę obrzydliwa i tłusta, pieprzyć to, że prawdopodobnie wygląda jak śmierć. Nie idzie do Harry’ego by go uwieść, idzie tam, by rozgryźć do, do cholery, zrobił i sprawić, by Harry mu wybaczył, nawet jeśli to znaczy, że będzie musiał upaść na kolana i błagać. Nie jest ponad błaganiem, nie jest ponad zrobieniem czegokolwiek, by naprawić to, co jest teraz pomiędzy nim a Harrym.

      Jego telefon jest zaplątany w pościel i kiedy Louisowi w końcu udaje się go zdobyć, znów jest wypełniony nieodebranymi połączeniami i wiadomościami. Zayn dzwonił kilkanaście razy, co jest dziwne, naprawdę, bo Louis nie oczekiwał rozmowy z nim przez te cztery dni, które chłopak może spędzić tylko z Perrie. Jednak to nie telefony Zayna zbijają go z tropu; to jedna, samotna, niewinna wiadomość od Nialla. Sześć prostych słów. Sześć słów, które zawalają jego cały świat.

“Stary, co Harry robi w LA?”

      I to... to bardzo dobre pytanie.

      To naprawdę cholernie genialne pytanie. Pytanie roku. Roku i wieku, i pieprzonego milenium, i co, kurwa, Harry robi w Ameryce?!

      Louis zamiera, pochylony nad łóżkiem, a słowa wydają się odbijać rykoszetem w jego mózgu, stałe skandowanie “Harry, Harry, Harry” i “LA, LA, LA”.

      LA jak Los Angeles. Jak Ameryka. Jak druga strona pieprzonego świata, Jezu Chryste.

      Mają cztery dni przerwy, a Harry poleciał do LA? Poleciał do LA i nie kłopotał się nawet, by powiedzieć coś Louisowi? Och, tak być nie może. I skąd Niall wie? Najwyraźniej nie od Harry’ego, bo inaczej nie pytałby Louisa dlaczego chłopak tam jest, więc... więc czy to znaczy, że wszyscy wiedzą? Czy to znaczy, że są jego zdjęcia w LA? Czy każdy wie, że Harry, kurwa, poleciał do LA na kilka dni i zostawił Louisa tutaj? Jak, nie to, że nie może tego zrobić, Louis nie jest jego mamą czy strażnikiem, czy cokolwiek, ale... Ale on nawet nic nie powiedział. Kurwa.

      Louis otwiera aplikację twittera, pewien, że twitter będzie w stanie powiedzieć mu to, co chce wiedzieć. Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, którą widzi, jest tweet z Sugarscape, co sprawia, że jego brzuch zwija się w supeł, mdłości palą w gardło. Dołączone zdjęcie jest nawet gorsze.

 

  
  
(@Sugarscape  
OH NIE! Harry Styles przyłapany sam na LAX - KŁOPOTY W RAJU?)

 

  
  
(Na zdjęciu Harry, z dwiema torbami, niosący w ręce zeszyt, z beanie na głowie, wyglądający na smutnego) 

 

   

      Wyłącza telefon i gdy to robi, ma wrażenie, że coś parzy skórę jego palców; odrzuca beztrosko urządzenie na bok, poniekąd mając nadzieję, że się roztrzaska i połamie, jak, to nie jego wina, że Harry jest w LA, wyglądając, jakby był po części wampirem albo po prostu czując się dokładnie tak okropnie, jak Louis.

      Siedzi w bezruchu przez kilka minut na łóżku, zanim nie może dłużej znieść ciekawości, chorobliwie potrzebując wiedzieć. Wyciąga szybko laptopa, niemal mechanicznie otwierając stronę startową Sugarscape’s. Harry jest dosłownie na szczycie nowości na ich stronie, a nagłówek, z którym się spotyka zaciska się wokół jego serca jak lodowata dłoń.


	21. Rozdział X, część II

 

**TO KONIEC LARRY’EGO STYLINSONA?! HARRY STYLES ZAUWAŻONY NA KOLACJI ZE STARSZYM MĘŻCZYZNĄ**

_Och, nie! Powiedzcie, że to nie tak! Czy związek Harry’ego Stylesa (22) i Louisa Tomlinsona (25), uroczo wspierany przez fanów Larry’ego Stylinsona został zakończony zaledwie kilka miesięcy po tym, jak się ujawnili? Jeśli tak, to najsmutniejsza rzecz, jaka nam się przydarzyła od tragicznego końca Titanica. JAKBY TO NIE BYŁO WYSTARCZAJĄCO RANIĄCE EMOCJONALNIE!_

_Chłopcy z One Direction mają krótką, czterodniową przerwę w ich wypełnionym harmonogramie koncertów, a my tutaj, na Sugarscape, myśleliśmy, że gołąbeczki Hario i Luigi będą spędzać ten czas razem, jako że byli nierozłączni od ich ujawnienia się w sierpniu zeszłego roku. Po raz pierwszy od tamtego wydarzenia wydaje się, że mogą być kłopoty w raju *to znak, by zacząć łkać*._

_Dwóch mężczyzn, którzy byli dość otwarci ze swoim uczuciem podczas koncertów, wydawało się być nie w sosie i wcale się nie komunikowało, według fanów. A biorąc pod uwagę plotki o tym, że Harry przyjechał spóźniony na koncert i wyleciał do LA minutę po tym, jak występ się skończył, nie wróży zbyt dobrze tym dwóm gołąbkom, prawda? (Nie możemy być jedynymi, którzy zajadają się ciastkami, by zwalczyć ten ból, bądźcie silne, dziewczęta!)_

_Ostatni koncert, tak jak pojawienie się Harry’ego na LAX, gdzie wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego i zniszczonego (po prostu wróć do swojego chłopca, Hazza i pozwól mu się przytulić, to nasza rada!), podsycił spekulacje wśród fanów o zerwaniu tej dwójki. Musimy przyznać, że to nawet zasiało ziarno zwątpienia w nas, a uważamy się za dumnych, największych fanów ich związku. To wszystko jest smutne, czyż nie?_

_Żaden z chłopców jeszcze nic nie ogłosił, a Tommo nie był widziany po wczorajszym koncercie. Stylesa zauważono zaledwie godzinę temu, na wczesnym śniadaniu z przyjacielem płci męskiej. Fani, którzy zauważyli tę dwójkę, zrobili niezbyt dobre zdjęcia, ponadto powiedzieli, że siedzieli oni bardzo blisko siebie i wyglądali na zrelaksowanych w swoim towarzystwie. Och, Hazzabear... Musimy powiedzieć, że jeśli właśnie jesteśmy świadkami rozstania, Harry ruszył do przodu bardzo szybko. Biedny Louis. Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że to wszystko jest wielkim nieporozumieniem, a nasza ukochana dwójka będzie znów sobą na następnym koncercie._

_My jednak będziemy bardzo smutni, jeśli to koniec Larry’ego Stylinsona po tym, jak wreszcie się zeszli! Podczas gdy siedzimy z tyłu ~~z popcornem i naszykowanymi chusteczkami~~ i czekamy na to, jak wszystko się ułoży, dlaczego nie zerknąć na album ze zdjęciami, który stworzyliśmy z uroczych momentów z ich całej, epickiej historii miłosnej - po prostu naciśnij na DALEJ! Lub napisz niżej komentarz: myślisz, że zerwali??_

       Kurwa. Och, kurwa. Louis nie może uwierzyć, że właśnie to wszystko przeczytał, nie może wyrzucić z głowy w tego kiepskiej jakości zdjęcia, przedstawiającego Harry’ego i jakiegoś mężczyznę; tego, jak jego dłoń spoczywała intymnie na przedramieniu Harry’ego, tego, jak blisko siebie siedzieli, i... Nie. Nie, kurwa. Louis nawet nie ma prawa być zazdrosnym, nie ma żadnych praw, ale, pieprzyć to, jest zazdrosny. Nie chce się dzielić, tak jak nigdy nie chciał się dzielić Harrym z Nickiem. To dziecinne i egoistyczne, ale chce Harry’ego dla siebie, chce, by była tylko ich dwójka.

      I po prostu... Louis pamięta go, pamięta, jak Harry zwykł latać do LA, by widywać się z nim regularnie, jeszcze przed ich przerwą. Tylko Bóg wie, jak często widywał go podczas dwuletniej przerwy.

      A teraz Harry znów z nim jest, poleciał tam bez słowa, sekundę po tym, jak mieli kilka dni wolnego, i to nie jest w porządku. _Nie jest w porządku_. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, Harry wciąż technicznie jest z Louisem, nie może tak po prostu włóczyć się z innymi mężczyznami, nie może sprawiać, że cały świat myśli, że zdradza Louisa (nie robi tego, kurwa. Nie, Harry nie mógłby, gdy, nawet kiedy jest zły, nawet, gdy to nie jest prawdziwe, nie mógłby... _prawda?_ ).

      Nie może po prostu uciekać, do jasnej cholery.

      Kurwa. Kurwa. I dlaczego Louis ma ochotę polecieć do LA i przywalić temu frajerowi za dotykanie Harry’ego i... to po prostu nie fair. Louis jest zaborczy i to nie sprawiedliwe, i nie ma do tego żadnych praw. Harry nie jest jego własnością. Louis nie ma żadnego prawa, by mówić, kto może go dotykać, a kto nie i to jest po prostu...

      Zawsze zastanawiał się poniekąd, czy było między nimi coś więcej niż przyjaźń? Wtedy, kiedy Harry wciąż tam latał, spędzał z nim tyle czasu. Louis wciąż zastanawiał się, czy może Hart naprawdę sobie kogoś znalazł. Nigdy go o to nie zapytał, a Harry nic nie wspomniał, więc z czasem Louis pomyślał, że doszukiwał się czegoś, czego nie było, ale teraz... może nie?

      Ale, po prostu... nawet jeśli Harry pogodził się ze swoim dawnym kochankiem, chłopakiem, sugar daddy, _cokolwiek_ , nie zrobiłby tego Louisowi w taki sposób, prawda? Nie zrobiłby. Ten Harry, którego Louis zna, nigdy nie sprawiłby, że Louis wyglądałby źle w prasie, nigdy nie zakończyłby tego, co mieli, skandalem o zdradzie. Nie. Po prostu nie. Problemem jest to, że Harry, który się na niego wkurzył, nie jest Harrym, którego on zna.

      Ale nie. Nie ma mowy, by Harry kiedykolwiek to zrobił. Nie, Louis w to nie wierzy. On _zna_  Harry’ego. Pomijając jego dziwne zachowanie w przeciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin, Louis go zna.

      Głowa mu pęka jak nigdy, czuje się cholernie okropnie - fizycznie i psychicznie. I po prostu... Ma wrażenie, że mógłby przespać resztę życia.

      Harry bardzo wyraźnie pokazał, że nie chce, by Louis się z nim kontaktował, że nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego, więc Louis będzie musiał... cóż, po prostu to zaakceptować, bo co innego może zrobić? Harry poleciał do pieprzonego LA, by od niego uciec. Louis nie zamierza go gonić kiedy najwyraźniej Harry nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

      Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, porozmawia z Harrym, kiedy wrócą do pracy. Ostatecznie, Harry nie będzie mógł unikać go w nieskończoność.

      Idzie do łóżka. Wczołga się tam i zostanie do końca ich krótkiej przerwy, i będzie wstawał tylko po to by się odlać i coś zjeść. Może nawet tylko po to, by się odlać. Nie, kurwa, przestanie być taką królową dramatu, będzie cośjadł, nie zamierza  głodować z żalu. Po prostu wczołga się do łóżka i nie będzie nic robić, i będzie się nad sobą użalać i to nie jest niczyja sprawa. Zayn może zająć się Perrie, a jego mama będzie musiała przeżyć kilka dni bez rozmów, a Harry wyraźnie nie dba o niego, więc to w porządeczku.

      Zakopuje się pod kołdrą, z kocem ciężko leżącym na jego brzuchu. Pokój jest pogrążony w ciemnościach, kurtyny są zaciągnięte, pomimo, że jeszcze nie ma nocy i Louis nie może nic poradzić na to, że myśli, że ten pokój to doskonałe odzwierciedlenie jego stanu emocjonalnego.

      Chryste, kto wiedział, że utrata najlepszego przyjaciela zmieni go w emo? Boże, czuje się żałośnie.

      Nawet bardziej, kiedy (być może) popłakał trochę, zanim zasnął.

 

      Jest poranek, kiedy musi wrócić z powrotem na trasę kiedy nagle słyszy coś na dole. Pozostał uczciwy w stosunku do swojej przysięgi pozostania w łóżku, oglądając Breaking Bad od początku i ani razu nie włączając swojego telefonu czy komputera. To jednocześnie terapeutyczne i nieproduktywne.

      Jego pierwszą myślą jest to, że może Harry w końcu wrócił do domu, ale to trwa zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim słyszy głos Zayna, wołającego jego imię. Jęczy w swoje poduszki, nie gotów do spotkania z kimkolwiek i desperacko potrzebując prysznica.

\- Louis. - Zayn woła znowu, a jego głos robi się głośniejszy, gdy, prawdopodobnie wspina się po schodach. - Louis, jesteś w... - Urywa, kiedy otwiera drzwi sypialni, widząc głowę Louisa wyglądającą zza pościeli. - Louis - wzdycha, wchodząc do środka i podnosząc rolety, wpuszczając naturalne światło.

      Milczą przez kilka chwil, zanim Zayn wzdycha raz jeszcze i kładzie się na łóżku obok Louisa.

\- Nie odbierałeś moich telefonów, stary. - Oświadcza, spoglądając na niego oczekująco.

\- Telefon jest wyłączony. - Louis wyjaśnia; jego głos jest poniekąd szorstki od ciągłego milczenia.

\- Hmm. - Zaym mruczy. - Nieco się o ciebie martwiłem i, no wiesz, Harry jest w LA, a wasza dwójka wydawała się dziwna... - Milknie, ale to jest oczywiste, że przejdą prosto do rzeczy, żadnego owijania w bawełnę. Kiedy Louis nie odpowiada przez chwilę, Zayn kontynuuje: - Kiedy nie mogłem się do ciebie dodzwonić, zadzwoniłem do Harry’ego i zapytałem go co, do cholery, się dzieje... wiesz, powiedziałem mu,że nie mogłem się z tobą skontaktować przez te kilka ostatnich dni, zapytałem co, do cholery, robi w LA...

      Milknie, a Louis zachęca go łagodnym “Och”, żałośnie zdesperowany, by usłyszeć, co Harry odpowiedział.

\- Tak, powiedział mi, żebym wyjął głowę z tyłka i poszedł sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku. Brzmiał na zmartwionego, Lou.

      Louis parska, raczej nieatrakcyjnie i czuje, jak łzy kują jego oczy. Więc Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, by powiedzieć Zaynowi, by sprawdził co u niego, ale...

\- Najwyraźniej nie był wystarczająco zmartwiony, by samemu zadzwonić.

      Zayn milczy po tym, pozwalając, by ostatnie słowa Louisa zawisły między nimi Może sobie niemal wyobrazić, jak zostawiają one tam ślad, malując powietrze ciężkimi, czarnymi pociągnięciami.

\- Jesteś gotowy, by powiedzieć mi co jest z tobą i Harry?- pyta w końcu, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na niego odpowiednio. Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy wydaje się dziwne.

      To sprawia, że Louis pyta:

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Kwestie miłosne? - Zayn pyta, unosząc brew. Louis marszczy swoje w milczeniu, niepewny, do czego zmierza chłopak. - Kłopoty w raju? Czy to...

\- Zayn. - Louis przerywa mu, mówiąc powoli. - _Wiesz_ , że tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy razem. Harry i ja.

      Chwila ciszy zapada między nimi.

      Najwyraźniej Zayn tego nie wiedział. Więc. Louis nie jest pewien który z nich jest bardziej zaskoczony przez te rewelacje. Ponieważ... co, do cholery?! Zayn. _Zayn_ , ze wszystkich ludzi, najwyraźniej myślał, że oni byli razem. Po prostu... Dosłownie, co, do cholery?

\- Wy... - Zayn wydaje się próbować zrozumieć te nowe informacje.- Wy nie jesteście razem?

\- Nie. - Louis odpowiada, a jego głos jest piskliwy i lekko podbarwiony histerią. - Nie, to pieprzony chwyt reklamowy, _wiesz_  to!

\- Ale mieszkacie razem?

\- Dla uwiarygodnienia.

\- Pieprzycie się, nie próbuj nawet zaprzeczać, to cholernie oczywiste.

\- Mamy swoje potrzeby. Harry jest niesamowity w łóżku. To nie... my nie... to tylko po przyjacielsku, żadnych zobowiązań...

\- Louis, powiedz mi jaka byłaby różnica pomiędzy tym, co macie teraz, a tym, gdybyście naprawdę byli w związku. - Zayn mówi w końcu, po kilku minutach, ze spokojem kogoś, kto mówi do krnąbrnego dziecka. Louis przypuszcza, że to porównanie nie jest przesadzone.

      I, och. Po prostu... Och.

      Ponieważ. Kurwa. Ponieważ Louis _nie może_ , teraz, gdy naprawdę o tym pomyśli. praktycznie są w związku, czyż nie? Nawet jeśli żaden z nich nad tym nie myślał. Nawet jeśli to nie było coś, co zauważyli, jakoś wślizgnęli się do rutyny bycia parą, do środowego, wieczornego seksu. Nawet, kiedy byli tylko we dwójkę. Nawet, kiedy nie mieli przed kim udawać.

      Byli jak aktorzy w sztuce, tylko że nigdy nie porzucali swoich ról, adaptując się, aż _stali się_  swoją rolą, aż nie było żadnej różnicy pomiędzy tym, co prawdziwe, a tym, co nie.

      Tylko, że to nie była rola. To nigdy nie była rola. Nie można było rozdzielić tego między to, co prawdziwe, a to, co nie, ponieważ to _wszystko_  jest prawdziwe. Dla nich wszystko było szczere i naturalne, i...

      Jest zakochany w Harrym. _Kurwa._ Kurwa, jest zakochany w Harrym. Może zawsze był. Nie, nie może. Prawdopodobnie. Zdecydowanie. Cholera, to zawsze tam było, czyż nie? Zawsze tam było, drgało w jego ciele jak drugie bicie serca. Tak integralna część Louisa, że nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, zawsze odpychając to jako przyjacielską miłość, bo Harry jest zdecydowanie najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu i.. kurwa, on naprawdę zawsze był w nim zakochany, no nie? Każda emocja, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek czuł, nagle nabiera dziesięciokrotnie więcej sensu - jego uczucia, kiedy Harry włóczył się z jedną z wielu dziewczyn; to zawsze było więcej niż zwykła złość na to, przez co chłopak musiał przechodzić. To była zazdrość, nawet, jeśli wtedy nie chciał się do tego przyznać sam przed sobą.

      I to mogło być niesamowite. Mogło być wspaniałe. Mogło być początkiem prawdziwego związku, prawdziwej przyszłości dla ich dwójki. To mogło być małżeństwem i dziećmi, i szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Mogło być wszystkim.

      Gdyby tylko Harry czuł to samo.

      A Louis widzi, z tą samą jasnością, z którą uświadomił sobie własną miłość, że Harry nie czuje tego samego. Jak mógłby? Jest Harrym Stylesem, najpiękniejszym, najwspanialszym, najbardziej fantastycznym chłopakiem na ziemi. Zasługuje na coś o wiele lepszego, niż Louis mógłby kiedykolwiek mu dać.

      Jest zakochany w Harrym. Nie może nawet sobie wyobrazić czasu, kiedy nie był. Jest zakochany w Harrym.

      Ale Harry nigdy go nie pokocha.

      I nie rozumie jak mógł być tak nieświadomy, jak mógł nie widzieć tego przez tak długi czas. To tak, jakby jego miłość do Harry’ego owinęła się wokół niego, jakby przykleiła się do jego skóry jak perfumy. Był tym tak otoczony, że praktycznie smakowało to jak powietrze. Przez ten cały czas, przez ten cały czas to tutaj było, było częścią Louisa, tak samo jego jego prawa ręka i, kurwa, jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej nieświadomą osobą na całej Ziemi. Teraz to jest takie oczywiste; fakt, że był ślepy na swoje uczucie przez tak długi czas jest wręcz niedorzeczny.

      I Louis po prostu... po prostu się załamuje. Roztrzaskuje się na miliony kawałeczków, jak kryształowe lustro upuszczone na podłogę.

      Rozpada się, całkiem dosłownie, zwija w sobie, owija ręce wokół swojego ciała, jakby próbował utrzymać się w całości. 

      I łzy spływają po jego twarzy. Wydają się być strumieniem, jakby nie miały najmniejszej ochoty przestać wypływać, nie, dopóki Louisowi całkowicie zabraknie łez; dopóki ostatnia kropka wody nie wydostanie się z jego ciała. Łka. To odbija się echem przez jego ciało jak małe trzęsienie ziemi, którego źródło znajduje się w jego brzuchu. Łka i płacze, i nawet nie czuje, jak Zayn trzyma go blisko siebie, ponieważ nagle rozumie. Rozumie wszystko z przeciągu ostatnich sześciu lat. I to boli.

      Jest złamany, złamany tak, że wydaje się, że nie da się go naprawić, bo największy kawałek jego samego, kawałek zagnieżdżony w jego sercu, kawałek, który - oczywiście - jest Harrym, nigdy nie będzie w stanie wrócić na swoje miejsce. Może zaleczyć się czasem, jest pewien, ale to zawsze będzie tanią podróbą tego, kim był, kim mógłby być w idealnym świecie. Jak chińska waza z wyraźnymi śladami kleju i brakującym, dużym odłamkiem.

      Śliczny, ale pęknięty.

      Naprawiony, ale nie do końca.

      Nigdy tak naprawdę nie powróci do swojej poprzedniej chwały. Cień, słaba imitacja tego, kim mógłby być.

      I to tak, jakby coś ciężkiego spoczywało na jego piersi, ściskając jego płuca; jakby gardło się zaciskało, jakby ktoś zacisnął wokół niego dłonie i po prostu ściskał, ściskał, ściskał. _Ściskał_. Louis nie może oddychać. Nie może _oddychać_.

      Przez krótką chwilę zastanawia się czy tak to wygląda. Czy to atak paniki, zawał, kurwa, Louis czuje się tak, jakby umierał. Może umierać. Cholera. Ma wrażenie, że powinien dyszeć, desperacko dyszeć, błagać o powietrze. Jego wnętrzności płoną, jego całe ciało jest dziwne i...

_Nie. Może. Oddychać._

_-_ Louis. - Głos Zayna przecina zamglone myśli Louisa, ostry jak sztylet. Mężczyzna chwyta głowę Louisa w swoje dłonie, gdy ten w końcu napotyka jego wzrok. - Lou, _oddychaj_.

      Sapie. Sapie, a powietrze wpływa do jego płuc, wypełniając je, dopóki nie czuje się jak człowiek. To tak, jak pierwsze promienie słońca po długiej zimie. Oddycha, oddycha i gdyby miał nieco większą jasność umysłu, prawdopodobnie dostrzegłby ulgę na twarzy Zayna.

\- Louis. - Zayn mówi ponownie, a Louis przekrzywia głową, by spojrzeć na niego; łzy wciąż płyną po jego policzkach, nie ma nad tym żadnej kontroli. Nie byłby zdolny ich zatrzymać, nawet gdyby był w stanie się nad tym zastanowić.

\- Jestem zakochany w Harrym - szepce, tak cicho, że jest pewien, iż Zayn niemal to przegapia.

      To dziwne, powiedzenie tego na głos. Tak dziwne, równocześnie nigdy wcześniej nie był niczego tak pewien w całym swoim życiu. Jest tak bardzo zakochany w Harrym... i czym, do cholery, było te ostatnie pięć miesięcy? Czy Harry wie, czy wie, że praktycznie byli prawdziwą parą? Czy wiedział cały czas? Czy o to chodzi? Czy chodzi o to, że miał tego dość, dość tego, że Louis zdołał wmieszać ich w coś, na co się nie zgodził? Kurwa, to takie mylące. Louis jest zmieszany i po prostu... Jest tak zakochany w Harrym i to trochę trudne, połapać się w tym wszystkim; ta rewelacja wypełnia jego głowę, zajmując każde wolne miejsce.

      Jak ma teraz żyć dalej? Jak ma spędzać cały swój czas z Harrym, boleśnie świadom faktu, że jest w nim zakochany? Jak ma patrzeć na Harry’ego, unikającego go cały dzień, patrzeć na niego i nie móc nawet z nim porozmawiać?

      Boże, był taki głupi przez te ostatnie miesiące, czyż nie? Był tak cholernie ślepy. To wydaje się teraz niedorzeczne, że tak bardzo był nieświadomy swoich uczuć. To sprawia, że zaczyna kwestionować każdą pojedynczą rzecz, która się między nimi wydarzyła, zaczyna się zastanawiać co się zmieniło, a co nie. Które momenty nagle nabrały nowego znaczenia? Te wszystkie rzeczy, które Harry dla niego zrobił... kiedy sobie uświadomił? Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak beznadziejnie Louis się w nim zakochał? Kiedy dla Harry’ego przeszło to z fajnego pieprzenia do “o-kurwa-mój-najlepszy-przyjaciel-się-we-mnie-zakochał”? Dlaczego nic nie powiedział? Dlaczego po prostu nie rzucił zwykłego “Hej, stary, nie czuję się komfortowo z twoimi nie-tak-bardzo-platonicznymi uczuciami do mnie”? Nie, nie... po prostu, to uderza Louisa znikąd, nie ma mowy, nie ma scenariusza, nie ma alternatywnego świata, gdzie to nie skończyłoby się źle, nie ma mowy, by to nie zakończyło się całkowitym złamaniem serca. Jest jak jest.

      Kurwa, nic, o czym myśli Louis, nie ma sensu. Nie może myśleć jasno.

      Zayn zostaje. Nie rozmawiają wiele po wyznaniu Louisa, ale Zayn zostaje. Pakuje jego torby, wpycha go pod prysznic i przygotowuje go do wyjścia do hotelu, gdzie zostają na następny koncert. Louis milczy.

      Zayn prowadzi; to kilka godzin jazdy, a Louis spędza cały ten czas patrząc w okno, ruszając się tylko po to, by wyłączyć radio w chwili, gdy słyszy melodię fortepianu z ich trzeciego singla. Nie... po prostu nie.

      Porusza się jak zombie, wciąż pogrążony w myślach, i pozwala Zaynowi poprowadzić się do swojego pokoju hotelowego, otworzyć drzwi i wprowadzić się do środka. Louis poniekąd chce po prostu zostać sam, naprawdę. Jest po południe, jak podejrzewa, i mają koncert wieczorem; uświadamia sobie nagle, że musieli przegapić soundcheck, ale nie przejmuje się tym, licząc na to, że Zayn to usprawiedliwi.

      Zayn opiera się o framugę drzwi, gdy Louis wchodzi do pokoju ze swoją torbą. Więc nie wchodzi; Louis odczuwa dziwną ulgę.

      Spogląda na Zayna oczekująco, chcąc, by mężczyzna powiedział cokolwiek, co ma do powiedzenia.

\- To nie musi być nic złego, Lou - mamrocze w końcu, patrząc na Louisa z czymś, czego chłopak nie umie nazwać. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego widzisz to w taki sposób.  W końcu możesz być szczęśliwi. - Stoi tak przez kilka chwil, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby czekał, aż Louis coś powie. Jednak Louis nie wie co powiedzieć, nie wiedziałby od czego w ogóle zacząć. Zayn wychodzi.

      Jego pożegnalne słowa zostają z Louisem, bo... Louis może być w końcu szczęśliwy? O co w ogóle chodzi? Louis był wystarczająco szczęśliwy zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło, zanim cały świat mu się zawalił. Teraz? Yeah, nie do końca.

      Chyba że...

      Chyba, że przez “ty” Zayn nie miał na myśli “ty-Louis”, ale “ty-Harry-i-Louis”, jako ich dwójkę. Jako, że w końcu mogą być szczęśliwi razem.

      Ale to by znaczyło... To by znaczyło, że Harry czuł to samo. I ta koncepcja wydaje się taka obca, taka niedorzeczna, ale... może?

      W każdym razie to... cóż, to nie tak, że może być gorzej, czyż nie? Już osiągnęli dno. Harry się do niego nie odzywa, nie rozmawiają więcej, niż to konieczne na scenie, gdzie muszą podtrzymywać pozory. Louis nie może sobie wyobrazić scenariusza, gdzie mogłoby być gorzej, niż obecnie. Nigdy, w przeciągu siedmiu lat znajomości, nie było tak źle. Harry nawet na niego nie patrzy, na litość boską. To nie tak, że ich związek przechodzi ciężkie chwilę, oni dosłownie nawet nie _mają_  już związku. Więc, dlaczego _nie_? Dlaczego po prostu nie być szczerym? To przynajmniej zdejmie ciężar z jego piersi.

      A Louis, cholera jasna, w całej szczerości, nie ma nawet pojęcia co zrobił. Chryste, to wszystko jest takie popieprzone.

      Więc co tak naprawdę ma do stracenia, jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność? Nic. Dosłownie nic. Kompletni nic, zero. Więc równie dobrze może to zrobić, racja?

      Może, jeśli istnieje najmniejsza szansa na to, że wszystko ułoży się po jego myśli... nawet, jeśli to wydaje się być czymś niemożliwym... ale może. Może.

      I, zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło, zanim to wszystko się spieprzyło, Louis nie powiedział Harry’emu że go kocha przez niemal miesiąc; nawet nie w wiadomości czy snapchacie. To nie jest dla nich normalne. To najdłuższy okres czasu, jaki przeżyli bez mówienia tych słów od pierwszego razu, gdy to powiedział, tyle lat temu. Chodzi o to, uświadamia sobie, że nawet wtedy nie był pewien jakie mają one znaczenie, wtedy, gdy to mówił. Wszystko zrobiło się takie _wielkie_  i _ważne_  i _skomplikowane._ Linia pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, a czymś więcej, a _pieprzoną miłością życia_  zrobiła się zamazana.

      Ale już nie jest zamazana. Ani trochę. Linia narysowana na piasku jest tak wyraźna, że można ją zobaczyć z pieprzone księżyca. Miłość jego życia. Miłość każdego jego życia, jeśli naprawdę wierzy w reinkarnację. Nie ma nikogo opórcz Harry’ego, Louis teraz to widzi, wie to, czuje to głęboko w swoim sercu, bez cienia wątpliwości, ale...

      Harry też tego nie powiedział.

      Podnosi telefon, by sprawdzić, która jest godzina. Zayn zmusił go, by włączył urządzenie i zadzwonił do swojej mamy, po tym, jak Louis wyszedł spod prysznica, ale od tamtego czasu go nie sprawdzał. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, było to, że Harry zatweetował coś godzinę temu. Dobra. Louis nigdy nie był dobry na powstrzymywaniu swojej ciekawości, dlatego też szybko przesuwa kciukiem przez ekran, by zobaczyć co Harry napisał i...

   
(@Harry_Styles  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains) 

 

      Kurwa. Co, do cholery? Cholera, Louis nawet nie wie na co poświęcić swoją uwagę, ponieważ ten tweet, tweet... co to w ogóle oznacza? Czy to... nie, Louis jest tak cholernie zmieszany, co Harry robi? Chwila. Czy to... czy to fragment piosenki The Script? Kurwa. Z _Breakeven_ , co, do _cholery_. Louis zna tę piosenkę, Louis kocha tę piosenkę, to.. to piosenka o zerwaniu, ale on i nie... to nie...

      Co Harry _robi?_

      Jest już tak wiele plotek o ich zerwaniu, ponieważ Louis zna fanów i media, i każdy widział, że byli nie w humorze od ostatniego spotkania z zarządem. I The Script, kurwa, _Harry_. Nikt nie będzie wątpił, że to chłopak odnosi się do Louisa, ale dlaczego? Pieprzyć to wszystko, Louis już nic nie rozumie.

      Ponieważ może Harry chce więcej. Może. Ale dlaczego, do cholery, zachowuje się w taki sposób? Louis tego nie rozumie, to nie ma sensu.

      A potem jest tam jego nowe zdjęcie profilowe. Nie, nie, nie, _nie._

      Może mówić Harry Tomlinson, ale on wyciął Louisa i jego “Louis Styles” koszulkę z oryginalnego zdjęcia. I. Kurwa, mógł wybrać tak wiele zdjęć, mają tak dużo uroczych fotografii ich dwójki, ale wybrał to. To bez Louisa. Gdzie poświęcił czas, by wyciąć go ze zdjęcia. To nie powinno być nic wielkiego, nic znaczącego, ale dla Louisa teraz to znaczy wszystko. Jakby Harry wysyłał mu wiadomość. Albo wysyłał wiadomość komuś.

      Kto, do cholery, wie, co się dzieje w głowie Harry’ego Stylesa?

      Faktem jest, że to zdjęcie jest wystarczające, by załagodzić fanów, podczas gdy jednocześnie wysłać wiadomość, że wszystko się pieprzy.

      Louis musi to naprawić. Jakkolwiek się to zakończy, musi być _naprawione_.

      I, kurwa, ten tekst powinien znaczyć dla niego więcej, powinien zrobić dziurę w jego wnętrznościach. Naprawdę, naprawdę powinien. To The Script, na litość boską. To piosenka, która zawiera słowa jak _“What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you”_ i “ _What am I supposed to say when I’m all choked up and you’re ok”_ (Louis nie ma się dobrze), ale nie może myśleć o niczym więcej jak o _Harry Tomlinson, Harry Tomlinson, Harry Tomlinson_ , ponieważ, kurwa, chce, by tak kiedyś było.

      Pisze własny tweet, nawet do końca nie rejestrując wciskanych literek, a następnie rzuca telefon na łóżko, niepewien, czy w ogóle wylądował na materacu czy na podłodze. Potem wychodzi; tweet wciąż jest otwarty na jego ekranie, bez wątpienia. Odpowiedź na zdjęcie Harrye’go, nawet, jeśli nikt nie zrozumie, jeśli każdy źle to zrozumie.

  
  
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
Mam taką nadzieję)

      Zbiega do hallu hotelowego, niemal wbiegając na Paula i zwalnia tylko na kilka sekund, by spytać go o numer pokoju. Znajduje szybko odpowiednie drzwi i wali w nie niecierpliwie, dopóki nie otwiera ich niezadowolony chłopak z włosami sterczącymi w różnych kierunkach; wyraźnie już spał. W innych okolicznościach Louisowi byłoby bardziej przykro za przerwanie czyjejś drzemki, ale tym razem nie ma czasu na współczucie czy coś podobnego. Jest na misji.

      Bierze głęboki oddech, zanim się odzywa, a jego serce bije mocno, grożąc wybiciem dziury w piersi.

\- Niall, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.


	22. Rozdział XI, część I

Poważnie, Louis nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej był tak zdenerwowany przed koncertem. Nigdy. Nie za pierwszym razem, nie przed największym tłumem… po prostu nigdy. Są teraz wszyscy za kulisami, szykując się do występu i Harry tu jest, tuż obok, tak blisko… Louis nie był tak blisko niego od wielu dni i, szczerze, on wygląda okropnie, wygląda tak okropnie jak na tych zdjęciach z LAX i to sprawia, że wnętrzności Louisa bolą, ponieważ kurwa, nie chce, by Harry tak wyglądał. Nie chce, by wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś zabił jego zwierzaka, szczególnie, kiedy jest szansa, że to Louis jest powodem jego wyglądu. Jakoś, nieważne jak, Louis zamierza to naprawić. Jakkolwiek to się zakończy, czegokolwiek będzie wymagało, on znajdzie sposób, by Harry znów był szczęśliwy. Nawet, jeśli będzie musiał przeprowadzić się do Timbuktu. Tak, posiadanie celu jest _świetne_.

Harry zupełnie nie zwraca na niego uwagi, nie, żeby Louis tego oczekiwał po tym, jak robił wszystko co w jego mocy, by nie spędzić z nim tych kilku ostatnich dni. To jeden z powodów, przez które myśli, że może zrobić najgłupszą rzecz w swoim całym życiu, ale… bez bólu nie ma zysku, jak to mówią. Nie to, żeby naprawdę chodziło tu o “bez bólu nie ma zysku” czy… cóż, to bardziej jak “bez ryzykowania swojego serca i upokorzenia nie ma zysku” - a nawet wtedy nie ma gwarancji zysku, to może pójść niezgodnie z planem, okazać się najgorszą decyzją, jaką podjął w przeciągu dwudziestu pięciu lat życia.

Chryste. Louis nawet nie jest pewien czy zdoła to zrobić i wytrwać przy zdrowych zmysłach. Chodzi o to, że to właśnie to, no nie? Albo to zadziałała i to będzie najlepsza rzecz na pieprzonym świecie, albo nie, i to może się okazać końcem siedmioletniej przyjaźni; siedmiu lat z Harrym, najważniejszą częścią jego życia. Cóż, właściwie to nie sądzi, by cokolwiek mogło odebrać ten tytuł Harry’emu; on prawdopodobnie zawsze będzie najważniejszą częścią życia Louisa, ale to zdecydowanie sprawi, że on sam już nic nie będzie dla niego znaczył.

Nie wie jak będą w stanie ocalić cokolwiek, jeśli to nie zadziała, czy Harry w ogóle będzie chciał to naprawiać. Jak, Louis może będzie w stanie rozegrać to jako kalambury, jak coś, co zrobił, bo wszyscy myślą, że się rozstają, więc dlaczego nie, ale… cóż, nie jest pewien, czy Harry to w ogóle kupi. To całkiem pewne, że nieważne co, on zamierza pokazać, że jest szaleńczo zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, miłością pod tytułem “chcę spędzić każdy moment życia, do końca świata, będąc z tobą” i uświadamia sobie, że nie ma nic przeciwko. To byłoby całkiem przerażające, dać Harry’emu znać, że jest w nim tak tragicznie zakochany, ale teraz kiedy w końcu przyznał to przed sobą, ujawnił to, cóż, nie sądzi, by mógł to ukryć, nawet, gdyby chciał. Ma już dość sekretów i niemożności bycia szczerym, i nieważne co Harry czuje - jeśli chcą mieć jakąś szansę, by odbudować ich relację, to prawdopodobnie najwyższy czas, by sobie wszystko wyjaśnić.

Pewnie są lepsze sposoby, by to zrobić, ale… cóż. Idź na całość, albo nie zaczynaj. Poza tym, pozostali chłopcy byli za, więc Louis liczy na fakt, że powstrzymaliby go, gdyby miał popełnić największy, najbardziej upokarzający błąd w życiu. Racja. Co nie znaczy, że nie jest zdenerwowany, cholernie przerażony, że ma ochotę zwymiotować i wybiec z pokoju.

Musi wysyłać wibracje “nie podchodzić do mnie”, bo wszyscy zostawiają go samego i jest naprawdę za to wdzięczny, bo nie jest pewien czy to słowa, czy wymiociny opuściłyby jego usta, gdyby ktoś go o coś zapytał i teraz naprawdę kwestionuje swój stan zdrowia psychicznego. Siedzi na kanapie, gotowy do wejścia na scenę, z głową w dłoniach, gdy obsesyjnie rozmyśla nad planem, zdeterminowany, by tego nie spieprzyć. To byłoby okropne, po prostu okropne i najlepiej tego uniknąć.

Jego serce bije tak mocno, tak szybko, że z pewnością musi zostawiać siniaki na jego piersi. Poniekąd chce zwiać, po prostu biec, biec, _biec_ , dopóki jego nogi nie poddadzą się, dopóki nie upadnie na ziemię, miejmy nadzieję cholernie daleko stąd. Boże, co on sobie myślał, wymyślając ten plan? Jak, naprawdę, on w ogóle nie myślał, no nie? Nigdy nie podjął decyzji tak szybko, ledwo rozważając ją przez kilka sekund, zanim zapukał do drzwi Nialla, błagając o jego pomoc.

Nie wie, co zrobiłby bez Nialla. Cholernie fantastyczny Niall, który rzucił wszystko, by pomóc Louisowi, który poinformował Liama i Zayna, i wszystkich innych, którzy musieli wiedzieć, by Louis nie musiał sobie radzić jeszcze z tym. Który po prostu zrozumiał jak Louis był cholernie przerażony i że potrzebował czasu całego świata, by powstrzymać się od spontanicznego wybuchu powstrzymywanych emocji i nerwów.

Chodzi o to, że to trochę tak, jakby pozwalał wampirowi na pocałunek w szyję, ufając mu, że go nie ugryzie. To tak, jak dawanie Harry’emu serca z małą, ładną kokardką i kartką z napisem “proszę, nie złam mnie”, jednocześnie wręczając mu młotek.

Ufa Harry’emu, ufa, że go nie skrzywdzi i podczas gdy wie, że Harry nigdy naumyślnie by tego nie zrobił (nie ważne, jak bardzo gardzi Louisem), bo wciąż jest najlepszą pieprzoną osobą na ziemi, tym razem to może wymknąć mu się z rąk, nie być jego wyborem.  
  


Zanim się orientuje, Paul ogłasza, że naszedł czas, by się ustawili i przygotowali do wejścia na scenę, by zagrać koncert, który zmieni na stałe kurs jego życia. Spogląda znad swoich dłoni, wbijając łokcie w uda i spotyka oczy Harry’ego na całe dwie sekundy. Młodszy mężczyzna parzył na niego, mógł patrzeć przez wieki z tego, co Louis wiedział; a jego brwi są zmarszczone, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał i… i jest _zmartwiony_ , jakby faktycznie martwił się o Louisa. To nie ma sensu, ale wszystko, co Louis wie, to że złapali kontakt wzrokowy i Harry wygląda lepiej, Lou wykonała świetną robotę. I Harry patrzy na niego, patrzył na niego zanim Louis podniósł wzrok i nie przestał, nie odwrócił natychmiast spojrzenia po tym, jak nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy, patrzył jeszcze przez kilka sekund. Potem patrzy w bok, odwraca wzrok i wstaje, chwyta mikrofon i przygotowuje się do wejścia na scenę i Louis nie wie co zrobić, poza faktem, że musi wyjść na scenę i musi spróbować. Musi spróbować, chce móc powiedzieć, że przynajmniej zrobił _wszystko_ co w jego mocy, by to naprawić.

Więc tym razem, kiedy wbiegają na scenę, jest inaczej. Jest inaczej niż ostatnio, bo tym razem Louis ma _plan_. Może być gówniany i może zakończyć się okropnie, ale zamierza spróbować; zamierza dać z siebie wszystko i jeśli ma szczęście, to zadziałała, a jeśli nie… cóż, z tym poradzi sobie później.

Przechodzi przez _Little Black Dress_ , idąc z Harrym wzdłuż podestu, przechodzi przez _Strong_ , przechodzi przez tak wiele piosenek, a Harry jakby go nie zauważał, ale to okej, bo Louis jest już wystarczająco zdenerwowany. Zostały jeszcze pytania z Twittera, zanim to się zacznie i, cóż, powiedzenie, że Louis jest posrany ze strachu byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Nie poświęca wiele uwagi pierwszym dwóm pytaniom, odpowiadając automatycznie, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, można mu wybaczyć. Zostaje jednak wyrwany z zamyślenia, kiedy Zayn czyta ostatnie pytanie na głos.

\- Och, to proste pytanie, panowie. Która drużyna piłki nożnej jest najlepsza? Niall?

Niall poświęca chwilę, udając, że się zastanawia.

\- Derby, stary - mówi ostatecznie. - Naprawdę, zero konkurencji.

\- Oczywiście. - Zayn chichocze, obracając się lekko w stronę Harry’ego. - Harry?

Manchester United, myśli Louis, ponieważ każdy (nawet kuzyn w drugiej linii) wie, że ulubioną drużyną Harry’ego jest United. I dlaczego ludzie wciąż zadają pytania, na które znają odpowiedź - tego Louis nigdy nie zroz…

\- Doncaster Rovers - mówi Harry, zadziwiając wszystkich, wliczając w to Louisa. Bo… _co_? - Yeah, uh, moją ulubioną drużyną jest Doncaster Rovers. Mam na myśli… United jest druga, ale Rovers stali się dla mnie wyjątkowi.

\- Wyjątkowe miejsce w twoim sercu? - Liam dokucza, a Louis jest wciąż zbyt zaszokowany, by ogarnąć, co dzieje się wokół niego.

\- Yeah. - Słyszy łagodną odpowiedź Harry’ego. - Dokładnie.

I, cóż, co Louis powinien sobie pomyśleć? Czy to… czy Harry próbuje nawiązać rozejm? Czy to po prostu po to, by utrzymać pozory? Ponieważ to nie tak, że starał się zrobić cokolwiek w ciągu tych ostatnich kilku dni. Czy to jest jego wersja gałązki oliwnej? 

Patrzy na niego, ale Harry wciąż stoi odwrócony plecami, więc Louis nie ma okazji, by zanalizować wyraz jego twarzy.

\- Dobry wybór. - Wydobywa z siebie cudem, a jego głos jest nietypowo miękki i czuły. Lub, cóż, wcale nie tak nietypowo, biorąc pod uwagę, że mówi do Harry’ego. - Myślę, że z tym zgodzę się z Harrym.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Liam chichocze, potrząsając głową i szturchając go biodrem z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Louis nagle sobie przypomina, że wszyscy chłopcy wiedzą, co ma się wydarzyć i… och, Boże.

Poniekąd wycisza resztę ich odpowiedzi, tak zdenerwowany, że myśli, że nie mógłby się skupić nawet, gdyby jego cała kariera od tego zależała. Gdy Niall przedstawia ich kolejną piosenkę, Louis przesuwa się do pianina, siadając na krzesełku i przebiegając placami przez klawisze, starając się uspokoić swoje nerwy.

To albo naprawi, albo zepsuje wszystko między nim i Harrym, i to… to cholernie przerażające. Co, jeśli źle wszystko zrozumiał? Kurwa. Ale, nie, chłopcy nie byliby tak entuzjastyczni w związku z jego pomysłem, jeśli wiedzieliby, że wystawia się na złamanie serca, prawda? Powiedzieliby coś, powstrzymali go. Prawda? Zdecydowanie nie spędziliby godzin przed występem na ćwiczeniu zmian. Niall nie zgodziłby się na to tak łatwo, po prostu… nie.

Układa palce na klawiszach i tak po prostu są gotowi, pierwsze nuty _Little Things_ wychodzą łagodnie z jego pianina. Gdy tylko kładzie swoje place na klawiszach i zaczyna grać, to niemal tak, jakby został przeniesiony do jakiejś strefy zen, gdzie jest niewytłumaczalnie spokojny, gdzie nerwy z wcześniej znikają i są zapomniane. Cóż, poniekąd. Ale nagle może skupić na piosence, na tym, co dzieje się teraz, na tym, co ma się wydarzyć i jest spokojny, pogodzony z tą wiedzą. Zamierza być szczery, tak bardzo, bardzo szczery - bardziej szczery ze sobą, ze światem i z Harrym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. To dziwnie wyzwalające. 

Pierwsza część piosenki jest normalna, nic nadzwyczajnego i Louis myśli, że może powinien robić się bardziej zdenerwowany, ale dziwnie to tylko bardziej go uspokaja. Kocha Harry’ego, jest w nim tak bardzo zakochany, chce spędzić z nim resztę swojego życia i jest gotowy na to, by Harry to wiedział. Gotowy na to, by cały świat wiedział, nie chce trzymać tego w sekrecie. 

To zaczyna się wraz z drugim wersem, wersem Louisa; rzeczy przyjmują dziwny obrót. Louis milczy, gra muzykę tak, jak musi, ale nic nie mówi. Nie wypowiada nawet sylaby, tak, jak to ćwiczyli.

Zamiast tego robi to Niall.

Patrzy na Harry’ego, nie może się powstrzymać przed spojrzeniem na drugiego mężczyznę, gdy słowa, które powinien wyśpiewać Louis, opuszczają usta Nialla.

\- You can’t go to bed, without a cup of tea and maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me.

Niall śpiewa to bezbłędnie, ale brzmi to dziwnie wychodząc od niego, a nie Louisa, nawet po tym, jak słyszał to nieskończoną ilość razy podczas prób kilka godzin temu. Gdy tylko Niall wyśpiewuje pierwsze słowo, Harry odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa, zmieszany tak samo jak każdy w tłumie. Jego oczy spotykają te Louisa i Louis uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie, starając się przekazać wszystko, czego nie może zrobić słowami, starając się go zapewnić, że to w porządku, że nic złego się nie dzieje, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Nie wie, czy mu się udaje, ale Harry wydaje się zrozumieć przynajmniej tyle, że Niall nie przejmuje wersów Louisa dlatego, że ten gdzieś się zmył czy coś. Co jest dobre, jak przypuszcza. 

Przerywa ich kontakt wzrokowy, kiedy odwraca się od Louisa by zaśpiewać swoją część, a Louis nie pozwala sobie nad użalaniem się nad stratą czegoś, co było najlepszym kontaktem, jaki mieli od rozmowy (jeśli tak można to nazwać) na korytarzu po spotkaniu z Modest!. Nie pozwala sobie na użalenie się, ponieważ w końcu naprawdę pozwala sobie na nadzieję na o wiele większy kontakt jak tylko koncert się skończy, pozwala sobie na nadzieję, że jednak wszystko dobrze zinterpretował i że może Harry jest w nim tak samo zadurzony.

Louis nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie niecierpliwił się bardziej w oczekiwaniu na piosenkę; stan niepewności dosłownie go zabijał i on chciał już przejść przez ten głupi refren, jednocześnie nie będąc gotowym, potrzebując wcisnąć pauzę czy coś, potrzebując to zatrzymać, zwolnić, wciąż głęboki oddech i się przygotować.

Nadszedł czas. Nadszedł czas i teraz to zmieni wszystko, i serce Louisa bije milion razy na minutę, co z pewnością nie jest zdrowe, ale on ma inne rzeczy, o które się martwi. Wiec.

Więc śpiewa.

\- You’ll never love yourself half as much as I love you. You’ll never treat yourself right, darlin’ but I want you to. If I let you know I’m here for you, maybe you’ll love yourself like I love you, oh.

W momencie, gdy Louis wypowiada pierwszą sylabę części Nialla, Harry tak szybko odwraca głowę, by znów na niego spojrzeć, że Louis niemal martwi się o jego szyję. Patrzy na Louisa wielkimi, zaskoczonymi oczami, a Louis śpiewa. Odwzajemnia spojrzenie, patrzy prosto na niego, ponieważ to dla niego śpiewa, śpiewa dla Harry’ego i potrzebuje, by wiedział, bez cienia wątpliwości, że to on. Że to jego Louis chce, jego Louis kocha. Ponieważ tak jest. Kocha go tak bardzo. 

Kiedy dociera do końca, jest to rażąco oczywiste, że Harry jest zbyt zdumiony by cokolwiek zrobić, a co dopiero zaśpiewać, więc Louis nie może powstrzymać się od uniesienia kącików ust, od małego, prywatnego uśmiechu przeznaczonego tylko dla niego, gdy kontynuuje, śpiewając część Harry’ego.

\- And I’ve just let these little things slip out of my mouth…

Nie śpiewa dalej sam, bo Harry wydaje się w końcu otrząsnąć i dołącza do niego, wpatrując się w jego oczy z intensywnością, która eliminuje resztę świata wokół nich, która sprawia, że wydaje się, że są sami, a nie na arenie wypełnionej tysiącem ludzi.

Śpiewają razem, ich głosy zlewają się w perfekcyjnej harmonii i Louis wie w jakiś sposób, że gdzieś daleko jest wielu, wielu krzyczących fanów, wielu ludzi będących świadkami tego, ale jego całym światem jest Harry. Po prostu Harry.

\- Cause it’s you, oh it’s you, it’s you they add up to…

Louis przestaje śpiewać, pewien, że Harry może zaśpiewać resztę swojego wersu sam; także osiągnął swój cel. Harry kończy dwie ostatnie linijki sam, wciąż wpatrując się w oczy Louisa i Louis czuje jak nadzieja rozkwita jeszcze bardziej, czuje to całym swoim jestestwem, jak płynie przez jego żyły jak płynne złoto. Harry uśmiecha się do niego, uśmiechem dużym i szczerym. Uśmiecha się do Louisa, patrzy prosto na niego, w jego oczy i śpiewa; śpiewa słowa, o których Louis nigdy nie marzył, nawet w swoich najbardziej szalonych snach. I to nie to samo, jakby Harry powiedział mu to prosto w twarz, ale kiedy Harry patrzy na niego tak jak teraz, to jest temu bliskie. Louis przyjmie to na tę chwilę.

\- And I’m in love with you and all your little things.

Jakoś, koncert dalej trwa i Louis czuje, jakby gigantyczny kamień został zdjęty z jego ramion, jakby w końcu mógł z łatwością oddychać. Wciąż jest wiele rzeczy o których muszą porozmawiać, ale czuje się lżejszy. Jeżeli wszystko dobrze zrozumiał, Harry też go chce. Też go kocha i to najbardziej genialne uczucie, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek czuł. To tak, jakby byli neuronami i protonami, mającymi większy sens razem niż osobno, mającymi razem większy cel, stającymi się razem czymś dużym, żywotnym i cholernie niezastąpionym. I może ta metafora jest popieprzona, ale pozwijcie go, bo jego mózg jest jajecznicą, a on nigdy nie zdał fizyki. Tak więc.

Niemal w transie przechodzi przez piosenki, uśmiechając się jak szaleniec, gdy śpiewa swoje wersy z pasją, stale zerkając na Harry’ego, by zobaczyć, że ten też go obserwuje, z takim samym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Wciąż jest w nim malutka wątpliwość; ta część jego, której trudno uwierzyć, że Harry mógłby odwzajemniać jego uczucie, więc nie ma wystarczająco słów w języku angielskim by opisać ilość ulgi, którą czuje, kiedy kończy swoją solówkę w _Something Great_ , a Harry klęczy przed nim. Jednak nie od razu przyciąga Louisa do pocałunku, nie tak jak wcześniej. Przez kilka sekund po prostu patrzą sobie w oczy. Harry wydaje się szukać czegoś, a Louis nie ma siły by zrobić cokolwiek, poza patrzeniem na niego. Ma tylko nadzieję≤ że Harry znajdzie to, czego szuka w jego spojrzeniu. Zaledwie chwilę później (chociaż dla Louisa to jak wieczność), Harry przesuwa nosem wzdłuż jego policzka, aż jego gorący oddech owiewa ucho Louisa.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że to oznacza to, co myślę. - Jego głos jest wystarczająco donośny, by Louis usłyszał go ponad wrzeszczącym tłumem i wie, że wstrzymują oddech, wie, że tak wielu ludzi na nich patrzy, wie, że powinni się ruszyć, wie, że powinni poczekać z omówieniem tego, aż będą sami w swoim hotelowym pokoju.

Łagodnie odsuwa twarz Harry’ego od swojej, obejmując ją dłońmi. Patrzy w jego oczy, starając się całym swoim jestestwem przekazać, jak bardzo odczuwa słowa, które ma zamiar wypowiedzieć. Pochyla się, opierając swoje czoło o to Harry’ego, zanim przesuwa się, by przycisnąć usta do jego ucha.

\- Kocham cię - szepce, a słowa te są przeznaczone tylko dla uszu Harry’ego.

I on je słyszy, Louis to wie, ponieważ jego dłonie przesuwają się, by ścisnąć jego nadgarstki, owijając się okół nich z łatwością, jakby każda część ciała Harry’ego była przeznaczona, by pasować do Louisa. Zamiera na chwilę, a potem dodaje, ponieważ to ważne rozróżnienie.

\- Jestem w tobie _zakochany_. Tak bardzo, bardzo zakochany.

Następną rzeczą jaką wie, jest to, że usta Harry’ego są przyciśnięte do jego, siniacząc je i to najlepsze, pieprzone uczucie, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek odczuwał.

Myśli, że to może oznaczać “też cię kocham”.

Louis nie wie jak ma przeżyć resztę koncertu, kiedy czuje się fizycznie przyciągany do Harry’ego przez cały czas, kiedy jego palce swędzą w potrzebie dotknięcia go, trzymania, posiadania. Wciąż pozostało tyle czasu, tak wiele czasu, a Harry jest tu, tuż obok, ale Louis nie może go chwycić, nie może zabrać go stąd, tak, jakby tego chciał. I to jest torturą, orbitować wokół niego; ich palce dotykają się, uśmiechy spotykają, pocałunki zostają wysłane w powietrze, ale to nie jest wystarczające, po prostu nie, bo teraz Louis go potrzebuje. Potrzebuje go tak bardzo, a wciąż musi dzielić się nim z tysiącem ludzi na widowni.

\- Skoczę się załatwić, chłopaki. - Ogłasza szybko, kiedy następuje przerwa między piosenkami, desperacko potrzebując trzech sekund, by zebrać swoje myśli; nie wie czy jest w stanie dokończyć koncert bez pokazania jakichś nadludzkich umiejętności i przerzucenia Harry’ego przez ramię, zanim ucieknie z areny lub zrobi coś równie niemożliwego. 

Opiera głowę o ścianę, gdy tylko opuszcza scenę, wdzięczny, że nie ma tu nikogo z ekipy i oddycha głęboko, starając się uspokoić tysiące różnych emocji wibrujących w jego ciele. Jest przestraszony, gdy zostaje wyrwany ze swoich myśli przez parę znajomych rąk owijających się wokół jego talii i przyciągających go do szerokiej klatki piersiowej. 

Poddaje się temu, kładzie własne dłonie na tych Harry’ego, splatając je ze sobą spoczywających na jego brzuchu.

\- W porządku? - Harry oddycha przy jego uchu, zaciskając uścisk dłoni.

Louis przytakuje i wie, że Harry musi czuć to na swoim ramieniu. Louis ma się dobrze. Ma się dobrze, świetnie, fantastycznie. Jest tak cholernie przytłoczony. Boże. 

Obraca się w ramionach Harry’ego, więc są twarzą w twarz i dłonie Harry’ego wędrują by spocząć na jego biodrach. Ręce Louisa dotykają klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, gdy opiera czoło o jego ramię.

\- Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które muszę ci powiedzieć. - Harry mówi w końcu po czymś, co wydaje się latami milczenia, ale miejmy  nadzieję, że to tylko kilka sekund, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ich koncert nadal trwa i to byłoby bardzo nieprofesjonalne. Louis unosi głowę, spotykając oczy Harry’ego. - Tak wiele rzeczy, o których nie wiesz.

I to prawdopodobnie powinno uruchomić alarmy w głowie Louisa; czy Harry chce mu ogłosić, że tak naprawdę ma cztery żony i siedemnaścioro dzieci rozprzestrzenionych na całym świecie, albo że potajemnie wziął z kimś ślub kiedy był w LA, albo że nagrał ich sekstaśmę i sprzedał Sugarscape? Ale nie dba o to tak długo, jak Harry go chce; sądzi, że nie ma nic, co Harry mógłby mu powiedzieć, bo by ich zniszczyło.

\- Ja też - mówi zamiast tego, bo to jest prawda. Bo ma wiele rzeczy, które musi wyjaśnić Harry’emu. - Jest wiele rzeczy, o których musimy porozmawiać.

Harry przytakuje. Waha się tylko przez sekundę, jakby się bał, że nie ma pozwolenia by to zrobić, zanim pochyla się lekko i składa pocałunek na ustach Louisa.

\- Nie miałem szansy powiedzieć tego tam, Louis, ale ja też cię kocham. Kocham cię tak cholernie mocno.

I to trochę tak, jakby usłyszeć śpiew aniołów, albo wygrać mecz życia, albo… albo coś równie niesamowitego. To nieprawdopodobne i nieokiełznane, i tak bardzo wzmacniające, że Louis niemal myśli, że naprawdę mógłby latać, gdyby się trochę wysilił. Usłyszenie, jak Harry mówi te słowa, usłyszenie ich i wiedza, że nie są w stylu koleżka-kumpel-stary, ale w stylu spędźmy-razem-resztę-życia jest najprawdopodobniej najlepszą rzeczą w życiu Louisa. Jest takim szczęściarzem. Nie wie jak może być tak cholernym szczęściarzem, musiał być pieprzonym świętym czy czymś w poprzednim życiu. Chryste.

Sądzi, że nie mógłby ułożyć żadnego słowa, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, bo te uczucia są tak przytłaczające, emocje wypełniają jego ciało grożąc wylaniem się w każdej sekundzie. I to nie tak, że tego nie wiedział, bo reakcja Harry’ego na scenie poniekąd ukazała, że Louis nie był sam w tym departamencie miłości (i, cholera, dzięki Bogu!), ale usłyszenie słów, usłyszenie tych trzech krótkich słów wychodzących z ust Harry’ego…

Nie ma na to słów. _Nie ma słów_.

Nie ma słów, które mogłyby opisać to, jak Louis się teraz czuje. To lepsze, niż otrzymanie trzech “tak” na swoim przesłuchaniu, lepsze, niż umieszczenie go w One Direction, lepsze niż dotarcie do finału X-Factora, lepsze niż otrzymanie kontraktu muzycznego, niż zajęcie pierwszego miejsca albumem, niż pieprzona trasa stadionowa, lepsze niż to wszystko _razem_. Bo Harry też go kocha, też jest w nim zakochany, prawdopodobnie też chce z nim spędzić resztę życia, chociaż to pewnie powinni omówić w długiej rozmowie, która bez wątpienia ich czeka.

Pozbawiony słów, Louis przyciąga twarz Harry’ego do swojej, złączając ich usta razem i starając się przekazać wszystko, czego nie umie powiedzieć, pocałunkiem.

Gdy tylko koncert dobiega końca, opuszczają halę i są w samochodzie, w drodze do hotelu; żaden z nich nie zostaje, by odpowiedzieć na pytania pozostałych chłopaków, zanim będą mieli czas by porozmawiać o tym we dwójkę. Milczą, gdy siedzą obok siebie w samochodzie, z udami przyciśniętymi do siebie i splecionymi placami. To nie z braku czegoś do powiedzenia, myśli Louis, to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jest zbyt wiele rzeczy. Nie wie od czego zacząć ani co powiedzieć, nie wie gdzie chce iść poza tym, że chce iść tam z Harrym. Zawsze z Harrym, chce Harry’ego przy swoim boku do końca życia.

\- Przepraszam - mówi ostatecznie, gdy samochód zatrzymuje się przed wejściem do hotelu. Nie jest nawet pewien za co przeprasza, jeśli ma być szczery, ale ma tą niewytłumaczalną potrzebę wyrażenia, jak bardzo mu jest przykro za każdą krzywdę, jaką mógł wyrządzić Harry’emu.

Harry obraca się lekko na swoim siedzeniu, by spojrzeć na niego.

\- Ja też przepraszam, skarbie - mówi, unosząc dłoń, by przesunąć kciukiem po policzku Louisa. - Też nie byłem uczciwy wobec ciebie i… Jest tyle rzeczy, o których musimy porozmawiać, tylko… - Milknie, a wyraz jego twarzy jest niemal bolesny, gdy pochyla się i łączy ich usta, całując go mocno. - _Kocham cię -_ mówi pewnym głosem, a jego oczy płoną. - Kocham cię. - Tym razem łagodniej. - A ty kochasz mnie, tak? To jest najważniejsze. Resztę rozpracujemy razem.

Louis przytakuje i pochyla się, znów łącząc ich usta, tym razem łagodniej.

\- Kocham cię, słońce. Kocham cię tak mocno.

Harry przytakuje i opiera czoło o ramię Louisa, wzdychając, kiedy ten przesuwa dłonią przez jego loki wystające spod chusty.

\- Gotowy, by wejść do środka? - mamrocze, przyciskając usta do włosów Harry’ego. - Są tam już fani, powinniśmy pewnie nałożyć maski.

Harry sztywnieje lekko, niemal niezauważalnie; coś, czego pewnie Louis by nie zauważył, gdyby nie był tak dostrojony do ciała młodszego mężczyzny. Potrząsa głową i całuje go w czoło.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli, skarbie. To wszystko jest prawdziwe, wszystko. Mam tylko na myśli maski “spotkajmy się z fanami”.

Harry przytakuje, wypuszcza długi oddech i przesuwa się, by odpiąć pasy.

\- Przepraszam - mówi, odwracając się do Louisa, który zrobił to samo. - Nie chcę być taki wrażliwy, ja tylko…

Louis potrząsa głową, przerywając mu.

\- Nie martw się o to, kochany. Wejdźmy do środka, zanim to omówimy, tak?

Harry przytakuje i Louis ściska jego dłoń po raz ostatni, zanim wychodzi z samochodu i zatrzymuje się, czekając aż Harry także wyjdzie, a potem chwyta jego dłoń, gdy zamykają drzwi auta. Przed hotelem jest pełno fanów i Louis uśmiecha się i macha do nich, gdy idzie do wejścia z Harrym.

Jadą windą na piętro, które wynajęli i gdy wychodzą, Louis kieruje się do swojego pokoju, oczekując, że Harry pójdzie za nim, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna puszcza jego dłoń, efektywnie zatrzymując go w pół kroku. Odwraca się, by spojrzeć na niego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy i spotyka się z lekko zdenerwowanym Harrym.

\- Możemy najpierw wziąć moje rzeczy? - pyta, przygryzając dolną wargę tak mocno, że robi się biała. Przez kilka sekund Louis nie rozumie, dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że Harry odnosi się do pojedynczego pokoju, który Paul musiał mu wynająć. Ponieważ nie oczekiwał spania z Louisem, kontaktowania się z nim. Racja. Jak łatwo zapomnieć jak gówniane wszystko było zaledwie kilka godzin temu. - Mam na myśli… jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, bym miał pokój z tobą i w ogóle… - Urywa i ponownie przygryza wargę.

Louis podnosi rękę, by delikatnie wyciągnąć zmaltretowaną wargę spomiędzy jego zębów, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

\- Oczywiście, że możemy, kochanie. Nie bądź głupi, niczego nie chcę bardziej, niż znów dzielić pokój. Te kilka ostatnich dni było okropnych bez ciebie.

Harry przytakuje, wpasowując się do jego boku, obejmując go ręką.

\- Dla mnie też.

\- Hmm… - Louis mruczy z braku czegoś lepszego do powiedzenia, bo co ma powiedzieć?

Widział, jak Harry wyglądał, kiedy dotarł do LAX, widział jak wyglądał dzisiaj, zanim Lou się nim zajęła, ale z drugiej strony wciąż miał się doskonale dobrze, by wyjść i jeść z innymi ludźmi i… to nie tak, że nie wie, że jest niesprawiedliwy martwiąc się tym, w ogóle myśląc o tym, ale wciąż jest tyle rzeczy, o których nie rozmawiali i Louis po prostu… po prostu nie wie. Nie wie niczego, nie wie w co wierzyć, co myśleć, nic. Wie, że Harry go teraz kocha, nie wątpi w to, ale to nie znaczy…

\- Hej. - Harry mówi, ciągnąc lekko za jego ramię, gdy idą korytarzem do jego pokoju, a ich palce wciąż są splecione. - Hej, jesteś jakiś pochmurny, co jest?

Louis potrząsa głową, zmuszając się do uśmiechu, kiedy stara się pozbyć tych głupich myśli.

\- Nic - mówi, ściskając lekko dłoń Harry’ego. - Nic, nie martw się. To głupie.

\- To nie jest głupie. - Kłóci się Harry, co jest trochę niedorzeczne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nawet nie wie o czym myśli Louis. - To nie może być głupie, kochanie. - Zatrzymuje się na środku korytarza, zatrzymując również mężczyznę. - Najwyraźniej to cię martwi, powiedz mi, co to jest.

\- To nie jest racjonalne, Haz. - Wzdycha, godząc się z tym, że powie Harry’emu jaki jest niedorzeczny. - Jak, wiem, że to głupie i niesprawiedliwe, i w ogóle, ale ja po prostu… spieprzyłeś do LA, Harry. Nawet mi nie powiedziałeś, nie odpowiadałeś na wiadomości, nie wiedziałem gdzie, do cholery, jesteś, a potem widziałem wszędzie te artykuły o tobie i innym mężczyźnie, i ja wiem, że prawdopodobnie jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi i że nie mam nic do powiedzenia, bo nie byliśmy naprawdę razem i…

\- Ale poniekąd byliśmy. - Harry przerywa mu i cóż, tak, poniekąd byli. - I to wielka część tego, dlaczego zareagowałem tak, jak zareagowałem i powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać, skarbie, musimy o tym porozmawiać ale może nie tutaj. Później. Ale, Louis, kochanie, nie ma żadnego “prawdopodobnie” w byciu tylko przyjaciółmi. On jest tylko przyjacielem. Dobrym przyjacielem, tak, ale tylko przyjacielem. Nie jestem zainteresowany nikim, tylko tobą. Prawdopodobnie potrzebowałbym całego pieprzonego życia, by to się zmieniło.

Wypuszcza ciężki oddech po słowach Harry’ego, w milczeniu podchodząc bliżej i chowa się w jego uścisku, owijając ręce wokół jego talii, gdy czuje, jak Harry także przyciąga go bliżej.

\- Nie chcę, by kiedykolwiek musiało się to zmieniać - mamrocze w jego obojczyki kilka chwil później, zostawiając tam usta w leniwym pocałunku.

Harry przyciąga go bliżej i to jedyna odpowiedź, jaką Louis potrzebuje.


	23. Rozdział XI, część II

 

       Zbierają szybko rzeczy Harry’ego z jego pokoju i Louis czerpie chory rodzaj przyjemności, pozwalając drzwiom zatrzasnąć się za nimi, gdy wychodzą z pustego pokoju; jest zdeterminowany, by nigdy więcej nie pozwolić Harry’emu na posiadanie własnego pokoju.

      Ledwo pozwala Harry’emu na opuszczenie swoich bagaży obok jego, zanim osacza go przy ścianie, przyciskając swojego ciało do jego i wie, że mieli porozmawiać, wie, że mieli to rozwiązać przed pójściem do łóżka, ale po prostu... po prostu tak tęsknił za Harrym, tęsknił za nim tak cholernie mocno. Tęsknił za byciem blisko i jego dotykiem, i jego wszystkim, i, szczerze, to nie tak, że ich zdolność mowy gdzieś sobie pójdzie, wciąż mogą porozmawiać jutro. Tak.

      Kładzie swoje dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego, a młodszy mężczyzna osuwa się lekko po ścianie, tak, że są teraz na tym samym poziomie. Patrzy na Louisa wielkimi, ufnymi oczami, jakby czekał na to, jaki będzie jego kolejny ruch, jakby pozwalał mu zrobić cokolwiek. Jakby, nieważne o co Louis by poprosił, Harry by mu to dał. 

      Przesuwa dłonie w dół, by zacisnąć dłonie na materiale białej koszulki.

\- Ja - mówi, wyraźnie wypowiadając każde słowo. - Tęskniłem za tobą. Tak bardzo. - Przysuwa się bliżej, by pocałować go lekko, a potem powtarza: - Tak bardzo.

      Dłonie Harry’ego przesuwają się, by chwycić jego biodra, przysuwając go niemożliwie bliżej, gdy mamrocze z powagą: “Boże, też za tobą tęskniłem.”, zanim złącza ich usta po raz kolejny, tym razem nie marnując czasu na niewinny pocałunek, ale przechodząc od razu do nieprzyzwoitego. Gorącego. Tak dobrego, że wybucha umysł. Najlepszego, naprawdę; najlepsze pocałunki są z Harrym.

      Cofa się, ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego, trzymając go za koszulkę, a ich usta nie rozdzielają się ani na chwilę. Ponowne całowanie Harry’ego to tak, jak powrót do domu. Jak powrót do domu, który jest jedynym miejscem na Ziemi, to tak, jak wygranie życia, naprawdę. Najlepsze uczucie, absolutnie najlepsze; sposób, w jaki jego usta dopasowują się do tych Louisa, sposób, w jaki ich usta pasują do siebie bezbłędnie, sposób, w jaki ich języki poruszają się naprzeciwko siebie, mokre i idealne. To jest lepsze, o wiele, wiele lepsze od tego, co było wcześniej bo teraz wiedzą że, _kurwa_ , są w sobie zakochani. Louis nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu był tak szczęśliwy. Nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu , kąciki jego ust unoszą się, gdy opadają na łóżko, a Harry leży na nim.

\- Dlaczego się uśmiechasz? - Harry pyta, a jego uśmiech poszerza się od samego patrzenia na mężczyznę. Louis przesuwa się odrobinę, dopóki nie opiera się plecami o poduszki, a Harry siada na jego kolanach.

\- Po prostu sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy. - Odpowiada szczerze, sięgając ręką do brzegu koszulki Harry’ego, chcąc ją zdjąć.

      Uśmiech Harry’ego poszerza się do niemożliwych proporcji, gdy ściąga z siebie koszulkę, siedząc na Louisie niemal nago. Kłamstwem byłoby powiedzenie, że zapomniał, jak cholernie wspaniały Harry jest ale to coś innego, kiedy widzi się go takim ponownie.

\- Tak cholernie seksowny. - Nie może powstrzymać tych słów, gdy przesuwa dłońmi w górę opalonego ciała Harry’ego, zatrzymując się przy sutkach, by przejechać po nich kciukami, zanim szczypie je w sposób, który, jak wie, doprowadza Harry’ego do szaleństwa.

\- Lou. - Oddycha, odrzucając głowę w tył i wyginając plecy, gdy jęczy miękko, a jego sutki twardnieją pod opuszkami mężczyzny.

\- Tak, kochanie? - Louis pyta, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy i zadowolonym tonem. Odnajduje satysfakcję w tym, że potrafi wydobyć taką reakcję z Harry’ego. 

      Harry chwyta jego nadgarstki, powstrzymując go.

\- Nagi - mówi zachrypniętym głosem, dysząc już lekko. - Chcę cię nagiego, proszę. Proszę kochanie, chcę zobaczyć cię nagiego, nie mogę czekać, ja...

      Louis unosi biodra najlepiej, jak potrafi, pocierając swoim twardniejącym penisem o Harry’ego.

\- Mógłbyś zatem najpierw to ze mnie ściągnąć, kochanie. - Szczerzy się, wykręcając dłonie, by uwolnić nadgarstki i spleć razem ich palce. Przyciąga ich połączone dłonie do twarzy i całuje grzbiet dłoni Harry’ego; jest to tak intymne i nietypowo słodkie dla ich obecnej sytuacji.

      Harry pochyla się, by złączyć ich usta raz jeszcze, zanim schodzi z niego i z łóżka, a Louis niemal jęczy na brak kontaktu. Już widzi przyszłość, gdzie bycie rozdzielonym z Harrym będzie niemalże niemożliwe; nawet teraz, kiedy mężczyzna jest zaledwie oddalony o pół metra, Louis wciąż myśli, że to za dużo. To z pewnością nie jest zdrowe, ale przypuszcza, że mogą być zaklasyfikowani jako para w fazie miesiąca miodowego, a biorąc pod uwagę to, przez co przeszli, by do tego dojść, jak długo czekali, by to mieć i biorąc pod uwagę rozmowa, która czeka ich następnego ranka, która nie będzie ani krótka, ani przyjemna, Louis myśli, że mają prawo zostać w tej fazie przez naprawdę cholernie długi czas. Na przykład na zawsze. Louis z pewnością by nie narzekał.

      Siada na łóżku, pozbywając się ubrań i rzucając je beztrosko na podłogę, obserwując, jak Harry bezwstydnie robi to samo. Dotyka się, przesuwając powoli dłonią po członku, wystarczająco, by powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia, gdy przygląda się, jak Harry pochyla się nad walizką, wyciągając coś z przedniej kieszeni. Lubrykant i prezerwatywy, jak dostrzega Louis, gdy Harry odwraca się do niego, podchodząc do łóżka. Jego oczy śledzą z zachwytem ciało Louisa.

      Wdrapuje się z powrotem na łóżko, górując nad Louisem z małym uśmiechem na twarzy, wciąż ściskając lubrykant i prezerwatywy w dłoni.

\- Chcę cię czuć wszędzie - mówi, opierając ciężar ciała na jednej ręce, gdy drugą przesuwa w dół ciała Louisa, układając dłoń na jego biodrze - Boże, nigdy nie myślałem, że znów będę mógł to mieć. Kurwa. Lou... Lou, chcesz mnie pieprzyć czy...

      Louis potrząsa głową, przesuwając dłońmi w dół silnych pleców Harry’ego.

\- Chcę cię we mnie. - Oddycha, a jego penis jest w pełni twardy na myśl o Harrym, unoszącym się ad nim, zakrywającym całe jego ciało swoim własnym, wypełniając go do chwili, kiedy to niemal za dużo do zniesienia. 

      Harry wypuszcza zdławiony dźwięk, chowając twarz w zakrzywieniu ramienia Louisa z “Kurwa, tak”, zanim odsuwa się i całuje go raz jeszcze. Grzebie się nieco z buteleczką lubrakantu i następną rzeczą, jaką Louis wie, jest lepki palec Harry’ego pomiędzy jego pośladkami, lekko dotykający jego odbytu, zanim wsuwa się do środka.

      Uczucie zaledwie jednego palca Harry’ego jest oszałamiające. Plecy Louisa wyginają się od przyjemności. To zaledwie sześć dni czy coś koło tego odkąd po raz ostatni miał w sobie palce Harry’ego, ale to wydaje się jak całe życie i to, teraz, uczucie, jak Harry dodaje kolejny palec, a potem kolejny i porusza nimi w jego środku, pocierając o prostatę Louisa jest absolutnie zapierające dech w piersiach.

      Wysysa znaki na biodrach Louisa, przesuwając ustami przez jego skórę, mokrą i miękką jak aksamit, ssąc, liżąc i gryząc, aż Louis ma wrażenie, że wyjdzie z własnej skóry; jest tak całkowicie przytłoczony tym, czego doświadcza.

      Jedną dłoń już zaciska na pościeli w desperackiej próbie utrzymania się na powierzchni, a drugą przesuwa przez włosy Harry’ego, zaciskając palce na miękkich lokach. Harry wypuszcza grzeszny jęk, gdy Louis ciągnie lekko; jego palce wciąż poruszają się, rozciągając jego ciasną dziurkę, przygotowując mężczyznę do przyjęcia go.

      Kiedy sądzi, że Louis jest gotowy, wyjmuje palce, sprawiając, że ten jęczy na brak kontaktu. Harry pochyla się, sięgając po kondom położony obok głowy Louisa, ale podejmując nagłą decyzję, Louis sięga i chwyta jego nadgarstek, powstrzymując go. 

\- Nie. - Potrząsa głową najlepiej jak potrafi, leżąc na zbyt wielu poduszkach. Spogląda głęboko w oczy Harry’ego, kciukiem rysując małe kółeczka na jego nadgarstku. - Chcę cię poczuć, całego.

      Harry wygląda na zaszokowanego słowami Louisa, jakby nigdy nie rozważał tego jako możliwość.

\- Lou... - Odzywa się zduszonym głosem.

\- Tylko jeśli ty tego chcesz, oczywiście. - Louis mówi w pośpiechu, nie chcąc go do niczego zmuszać. - Ja tylko... kurwa, Haz, chcę cię poczuć, chcę, byś doszedł we mnie kochanie.

\- Boże. - Harry wyrzuca z siebie, chowając twarz w miejscu, gdzie ramię Louisa łączy się z jego szyją, oddychając głęboko. - Kurwa, Louis, chcę tego tak bardzo...

\- Przed trasą mieliśmy badania, kochanie, obaj jesteśmy czyści. To znaczy, chyba że ty... - Milknie, niezdolny by dokończyć zdanie, bo nawet jeśli Harry potwierdził, że ten mężczyzna był tylko przyjacielem, to nie znaczy, że nie miał jakiegoś jednorazowego numerku z przypadkowym chłopakiem w klubie czy coś i...

\- Kurwa, nie. Louis. Od roku nie spałem z nikim poza tobą, nie chcę spać z nikim innym już nigdy. To... ty, to jak... jak, kochanie, w całym swoim życiu nie uprawiałem lepszego seksu z nikim i nawet gdybyś był kiepskim kochankiem - a tak _nie_ jest - wciąż wolałbym ciebie bo to _ty_.

      Louis szczerzy się, dziwnie poruszony przez ten wybuch. Decyduje, że czyny mówią więcej niż słowa i sięga po butelkę lubrykantu, wylewając hojną ilość na dłoń i sięgając w dół, by schwycić penisa Harry’ego. Mężczyzna wypuszcza mieszankę westchnień i jęków, gdy dłoń Louisa owija się wokół niego, poruszając się powoli i pokrywając go zimnym lubrykantem. To nieco niezręczny kąt, Harry wciąż leży na Louisie z twarzą wciśniętą w jego szyję, a Louis pociera swojego własnego penisa za każdym razem, gdy przeciąga dłonią po kutasie Harry’ego. To wszystko, co może zrobić, by tu teraz nie dojść. Minęło dużo czasu, zdecydowanie za dużo, odkąd czuł dłonie Harry’ego na swojej nagiej skórze, odkąd czuł jego miękkie usta, twardego penisa, sposób, w jaki jego mięśnie drgają, gdy się porusza.

\- Yeah? - Harry oddycha, spoglądając w oczy Louisa; zieleń jest żywa i niemal płonie intensywnością, gdy podnosi się, utrzymując swoją wagę na rękach, dłonie układając po bokach głowy Louisa.

      Zamiast odpowiedzi, Louis unosi nogi, owijając je wokół bioder Harry’ego i wbijając pięty w miękkie pośladki, gdy przyciska krocze Harry’ego bliżej siebie.

\- Tak.

      Harry szczerzy się; jego uśmiech jest szeroki i niezawstydzony, gdy pochyla się, by pocałować go mocno, tak, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Skoro nalegasz - mamrocze naprzeciw jego ust, wywołując uśmiech Louisa, zanim przysuwa się do jego wejścia. - Ja nie... - zaczyna, zanim wzrusza lekko ramionami, wyglądając na zmieszanego, z jakiegoś tylko Bogu wiadomego powodu czekając, by wsunąć się w niego. - Ja nigdy... nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem tego... no wiesz, bez.

      To powoduje szarpnięcie za serce Louisa; fakt, że może nie jest pierwszym Harry’ego, ale jest pierwszym _czymś_  Harry’ego. A Harry jego.

\- Ja też nie. Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, z kim bym chciał.

      Harry wygląda, jakby zabrakło mu słów, wydaje się, że nie wie co powiedzieć, więc zamiast tego ponownie chwyta swojego penisa i wchodzi w Louisa. To prawdopodobnie mówi więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa by mogły; ich ciała mówią rzeczy, które nigdy nie mogłyby zostać złożone w zdania, które miałyby jakikolwiek sens.

      To jest... nie do opisania, naprawdę. Po prostu... _wow_.

      Nie ma słowa, nie ma zdania, nie ma zbioru sylab czy dźwięków, które złączone w jedno mogłoby opisać to, jakie to uczucie mieć w sobie Harry’ego, wsuwającego się w niego bez lateksowej bariery prezerwatywy. Jeśli sposób, w jaki głowa Harry’ego jest odrzucona w tył, gdy wsuwa się w niego, jak jego oczy się zaciskają, a usta otwierają jest jakąkolwiek wskazówkę tego, jak się czuje, to dla niego jest to również cholernie dobre.

      Zatrzymuje się, nie ruszając się przez coś, co wydaje się był połową stulecia, sapiąc cicho.

\- Harry... - Louis mówi, a jego głos jest przytłoczony i nędzny, a przecież dopiero zaczęli. Ale jest coś w samej myśli o tym, co robią, fakcie, że nie ma między nimi żadnej bariery, co sprawia, że jest co tak bardzo intymne. Są razem w najbardziej intymny możliwy sposób i to jest... przytłaczające. Tak bardzo przytłaczające.

\- Chryste, _kurwa_ , Lou. Boże, to... to tak... to... kurwa. Louis. To jest. - Wypuszcza głośny jęk, niezdolny by ubrać swoje myśli w słowa, ale to w porządku, bo Louis wie dokładnie o co mu chodzi, też to czuje, czuje, jak wielkie to jest, zbyt wielkie, by to opisać. To miłość, oto, czym jest. To miłość. To taki rodzaj miłości, który przepływa przez ciało, który przywiera do skóry, który spowalnia powietrze wokół nich. 

      Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bliski Harry’ego, niemal jakby byli jedną osobą, jakby mogli wtopić się w siebie i nigdy więcej nie rozdzielać, jakby mogli zamieszkać w sobie.

      Kiedy Louis był młodszy, nigdy nie rozumiał co takiego pociągającego było w byciu z tylko jedną osobą do końca. Nie rozumiał dlaczego ktoś chciałby się przywiązywać, ograniczać się do jednej osoby. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić człowieka, który byłby tak specjalny i fascynujący, że utrzymywałby cię zainteresowanym przez lata. Raczej szybko z tego wyrósł, chciał mieć z kimś takie połączenie, ale to wydawało się zbyt nierealistyczne. Jak bajka. Jego rodzice nie mogli wytrzymać nawet dwóch tygodni bez krzyków. Jego mama i Mark wytrwali dłużej, ale końcówka była okropna. Louis nie mógł sobie wyobrazić by kiedykolwiek możliwe było spędzenie z jedną osobą całego życia. Widział swoją mamę i Marka, jak się w sobie zakochiwali, widział jak bardzo o siebie dbali i widział, jak się rozpadali, jak cienka może być linia między miłością a niechęcią.

      Teraz jednak, z Harrym, to rodzaj miłości i połączenia, który - jak uważał - istniała tylko w dziwacznych snach i naiwnych umysłach. Jednocześnie to było zbyt wiele i zbyt mało. To było cholernie najlepsze i absolutnie przerażające. To miało możliwość utrzymania go w całości, zaspokojonego i szczęśliwego przez resztę życia, ale również mogło go całkowicie zniszczyć. Poniekąd rozumie ludzi, którzy decydują się na życie w czymś miernym, bo wydaje się, że im większe i lepsze, i ważniejsze to jest im więcej siebie dajesz drugiej osobie, tym większe jest ryzyko, tym mniej ciebie pozostanie jeśli kiedykolwiek coś pójdzie źle. 

      Oni to robią, naprawdę to robią, Boże, Louis ma nadzieję. Nie rozmawiali jednak jeszcze, wciąż nie porozmawiali i, kurwa, może nie myślą jednakowo? Może nie, a jeśli nie, jeśli jutro będzie musiał zrezygnować z Harry’ego... nie. Pieprzyć to, nie, Louis nie sądzi, by musiał to faktycznie zrobić.

\- Lou. - Harry mówi to z bolesnym jękiem. - Kurwa, Lou, ja...

\- Rusz się. - Udaje mu się powiedzieć; jego skóra jest gorąca, a ciało niespokojne, niecierpliwe. - Możesz się ruszyć.

      Harry wycofuje się, tak bardzo jak może, bez całkowitego wysunięcia się. To niewiarygodne, jak nic, co Louis sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrażał. Wygina się, jęcząc sprośnie, gdy jego głowa opada na bok, a oczy zamykają się z przyjemności. Nie ma kontroli nad swoim ciałem, nad reakcjami, nie ma żądnej kontroli i to byłoby tak bardzo straszne, gdyby nie fakt, że to Harry tak na niego oddziałuje, a on nigdy nikomu nie ufał tak, jak jemu; nikomu nie powierzył by swojego życia, szczęścia, serca i zdrowia, tylko jemu.

\- O mój Boże. - Harry mówi zachrypniętym głosem, gdy znów się wysuwa, budując rytm.

      Jego palce wciskają się w biodra Louisa i mężczyzna ma nadzieję, że pozostawią siniaki, jakiś fizyczny dowód na to, co robią, jak wiele sobie dają.

\- Och, Boże, Lou. Kurwa. Cholera. Kochanie, jesteś tak kurewsko dobry, kocham cię tak bardzo, tak bardzo, bardzo. - Harry kontynuuje, a jego słowa zlewają się w jedno, gdy się porusza i sapie, i zaciska powieki, najwyraźniej tak samo dotknięty jak Louis. 

      Wszystkie jego wcześniejsze zmartwienia oddalają się, bo nie ma mowy, by Harry nie czuł tego samego. Nie ma mowy.

\- Szybciej, Haz. - Chrypi, unosząc biodra znad materaca, by wyjść naprzeciw pchnięciom Harry’ego w próbie przyspieszenia. - Kurwa, szybciej, mocniej. Kocham cię. Pieprz mnie mocniej, proszę, kochanie, proszę. - Jego bełkot przemienia się w nieskładne dźwięki, gdy Harry chwyta jego nogi, unosząc je na swoje ramiona, zmieniając kąt. 

      Louis nigdy nie myślał, że był wysportowany lub wystarczająco giętki, by zgiąć się w taki sposób, ale kiedy Harry wchodzi w niego i uderza prosto w prostatę, Louis jest cholernie wdzięczny za to, że najwyraźniej jest.

      Harry znajduje swój rytm, uderzając w jego prostatę raz za razem, manewrując ręką pomiędzy nimi, by chwycić cieknącego penisa Louisa, pocierając go w rytm uderzeń.

      To niemal _zbyt dobre_. To niemal za dużo. Czuje to w każdym nerwie swojego ciała, czuje, jak buduje się orgazm, który prawdopodobnie mógłby zabić człowieka. Brak mu słów, brak mu jakichkolwiek ludzkich dźwięków. Czuje się tak, jakby z łatwością mógł po prostu odpłynąć, jakby mógł unieść swoje ciało znad materaca, gdyby tylko sobie na to pozwolił. To przerażające i radosne, i to najlepszy seks w jego życiu.

      Kiedy dochodzą, dochodzą razem w harmonii, bliźniacze jęki mieszają się ze sobą, drżące ciała i płuca błagające o powietrze, sapiące o coś jak powrót zdrowego rozsądku. Brzuch Louisa jest pomalowany białymi pasmami, jak szczególnie abstrakcyjna farba do ciała, a Harry dochodzi w nim. To uczucie, ta sensacja, gdy mężczyzna w nim szczytuje wciąż jest na głównym planie. Louis nie sądzi, że mógłby kiedykolwiek zapomnieć tego uczucia, nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek będzie znów chciał uprawiać seks z prezerwatywą, nie może się, kurwa, doczekać, by zrobić to odwrotnie; by wsunąć się w Harry’ego i poczuć go wokół siebie, skora przy skórze. Kurwa. Jest niemal w punkcie, gdzie mógłby znów to zrobić, przynajmniej mentalnie.

      Nie może nic poradzić na to, że gapi się na Harry’ego w zachwycie, niemal pozbawiony słów. Jego nogi ześlizgują się z ramion Harry’ego, a młodszy mężczyzna wysuwa się z niego, nadal pochylając się nad nim. Czuje, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale cisza po prostu rozciąga się między nimi, dłuższa i dłuższa i tak naprawdę jest tylko jedna rzecz, która pętli się w jego głowie.

\- Kocham cię.

      Myśli, że to mówi wszystko i wiele więcej.

      Ale potem dzieje się najdziwniejsza rzecz, ponieważ twarz Harry’ego poniekąd się załamuje i następną rzeczą, jaką Louis wie - ledwo ma czas, by zarejestrować co się dzieje - Harry płacze. Wielkie łzy spływają po jego policzkach, grawitacja przeciąga je po jego skórze, pozwalając im spaść na dół, na dół, na dół, dopóki nie rozpryskują się na policzkach Louisa.

      To instynkt, gdy Louis sięga, by owinąć dłonie wokół żeber Harry’ego, przyciągając go do siebie i obejmując tak mocno, że z pewnością pozostawi to siniaki; ma wrażenie, że Harry rozpada się w jego ramionach i im mocniej go obejmuje, tym bardziej składa go w całość.

      Nie wie co jest źle, nie ma pojęcia, ale przytłaczająca potrzeba, by chronić Harry’ego, by sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej, by powstrzymać jego łzy jest niemal nierealna. Nie wie co zrobić, nie wie jak pomóc, jest bezsilny, ale trzyma go blisko siebie, pocierając jego plecy i mamrocząc bezsensowne słowa pocieszenia w jego ucho, gdy Harry płacze, jakby cały jego świat się zawalił.

\- Przeprasza, przepraszam. - Zaczyna mamrotać, gdy łzy przestają płynąć, zamieniając się w cichy, stłumiony szloch, gdy Harry przycisnął głowę w szyję Louisa. 

      Gdyby sytuacja była odrobinę niej poważna, Louis byłby zdumiony tym, jak mały Harry może się stać w jego ramionach. Jednak na wszystko jest czas i miejsce, a teraz zdecydowanie tego nie ma.

\- Boże, przepraszam, przepraszam, kurwa, czuję, jakbym cię wykorzystywał, kurwa. Tak, jak to robiłem...

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Louis przerywa mu, nagle znacznie bardziej zmieszany, marszcząc brwi, gdy próbuje zrozumieć bełkot Harry’ego.

      Harry chowa głowę w jego skórze, jakby bał się spojrzeć mu w oczy i Louis może jedynie trzymać go blisko, zaciskając ramiona wokół niego w próbie przekonania go, że nie ma nic, przez co mógłby zmienić zdanie o nim, o nich.

\- Nie wiesz wszystkiego - mówi, gdy się odsuwa. Louis niechętnie wypuszcza go z uścisku, gdy chłopak siada dalej, pozostawiając między nimi coraz więcej przestrzeni. - Tak naprawdę nic nie wiesz, kurwa, są... Louis, są rzeczy, które musisz wiedzieć, a ja nie powinienem... Powinienem powiedzieć ci wcześniej, powinienem dać ci szansę na podjęcie świadomej decyzji i przepraszam, ja tylko... musisz wiedzieć. To może zmienić wszystko i...

\- Harry. - Louis przerywa mu znowu ostrożnie, tym razem szczerze zmartwiony tym, co mężczyzna zamierza powiedzieć. Rzadko kiedy widział Harry’ego tak zrozpaczonego i to go rozdziera - dość dosłownie - ta niewiedza dlaczego ani jak może pomóc. - Straszysz mnie, skarbie, co...

\- Byłem zakochany w tobie odkąd miałem 16 lat. - Harry mówi pospiesznie, jakby szybsze wydobycie tych słów zmniejszyło ich powagę, odebrało siłę uderzenia.

      Po tym wyznaniu nastaje tylko cisza.

      Nic poza ciszą, ponieważ... ponieważ co Louis w ogóle powinien odpowiedzieć? Odkąd miał szesnaście lat? Odkąd Harry miał _szesnaście_ lat? Szesnaście. Szesnaście, to... to od...

\- Zawsze, kurwa, przepraszam, Lou. Ja nie... ja nie chciałem, ja tylko... ja... - Wydaje się niemal zdesperowany, by się wytłumaczyć, brzmi na zrozpaczonego i smutnego, a Louis nie jest zły, nie jest wcale zły, tylko zmieszany, po prostu trudno mu to przetworzyć. - Przepraszam - mówi znowu, jakby faktycznie miał za co przepraszać. - Tak bardzo przeprasza, Louis, proszę tylko.... proszę, po prostu coś powiedz. Po prostu powiedz mi, że nie zniszczyłem wszystkiego, że wciąż może nam wyjść, proszę.

      Czysta desperacja w głosie Harry’ego wyciąga go z myśli, ponieważ nawet jeśli stara się ogarnąć tę pieprzoną bombę, którą Harry na niego zrzucił, to nawet przez sekundę nie pomyślał o tym, by z nim zerwać, by przerwać to wszystko. Nie rozumie dlaczego Harry myśli, że mógłby tego chcieć, ale najwyraźniej niczego nie zrozumiał przez te ostatnie siedem lat, więc to żadna niespodzianka.

      Sięga, by wziąć dłonie Harry’ego pomiędzy swoje, przyciągając je do ust i całując, widząc, jak ramiona Harry’ego widocznie opadają.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis mówi cicho, sięgając, by wytrzeć nowe łzy spływające po policzkach Harry’ego. - Oczywiście, że niczego nie zniszczyłeś, kochanie, po prostu próbuję to zrozumieć. Jestem zmieszany. Chodź tu. - Wyciąga ręce i nie mówi nic, dopóki Harry nie wczołguje się w jego uścisk, przyciskając się do niego mocno, tak, że to niemal niewygodne. - Powiedz mi wszystko od początku, słońce. Po prostu... po prostu pomóż mi zrozumieć, tak?

\- Boże, ja nie... - Harry zaczyna, obejmując go mocniej, jakby bał się, że Louis odejdzie, jeśli mu na to pozwoli. - Nie wiem gdzie zacząć, ja po prostu... Nie chcę, byś czuł, że cię wykorzystałem albo, no nie wiem, zmanipulowałem w zakochanie się we mnie, to nigdy nie było moją intencją, ja nie... ja...

\- Harry, _nie_. - Louis przerywa mu stanowczo, a jego ton nie pozostawia miejsca na kłótnie, ponieważ nie. Po prostu _nie_.

      Wie, bez cienia wątpliwości, że jego miłość do Harry’ego nie jest czymś, w co został zmanipulowany. To nie jest coś, co stało się w ciągu jednej nocy; to nawet nie coś, do czego doszedł w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy odkąd zaczęli tę szaradę. To było tam cały czas, od samego początku i Louis był tak głupio nieświadomy swoich uczuć, ale nie ma w nim nawet grama wątpliwości: kochanie Harry’ego, bycie w nim zakochanym to coś, co czuł cały czas. Nic się nie zmieniło, poza faktem, że teraz jest sam ze sobą o wiele bardziej szczery. Pewnie, miłość ewoluowała, stałą się głębsza i mocniejsza i bardziej złożona, gdy Louis lepiej poznawał Harry’ego, tak jak wie, że będzie rosnąć i ewoluować i nabierać na sile z każdym dniem. Z każdą sekundą każdego dnia zakochuje się odrobinę bardziej w tym cudownym mężczyźnie, który aktualnie jest zwinięty w jego uścisku, pachnąc zielonymi jabłkami i świeżym powietrzem i wszystkim, co dobre na tym świecie.

\- Harry. - Podejmuje ponownie, przekrzywiając głowę pod nieco niezręcznym i niewygodnym kątem, by złożyć pocałunek na jego kości policzkowej, która wciąż jest wilgotna od łez. - Kocham cię. Nie dlatego, że udawaliśmy parę przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy, nie dlatego, że mieszkaliśmy razem i całowaliśmy się, i uprawialiśmy seks, ale dlatego, że jesteś sobą. Ponieważ jesteś najlepszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem, bo sprawiasz, że jestem najlepszą wersją siebie. Bo moje życie stało się lepsze w sekundzie, w której do niego wkroczyłeś, a z każdą sekundą spędzoną bez ciebie, świat staje się bardziej szary. Bo za każdym razem, gdy dzieje się coś ważnego, jesteś tym, z kim chcę to dzielić. Bo jesteś najlepszą częścią mojego życia. Nie wiedziałem tego wcześniej, Harry, ale to zawsze tu było. To nie jest nowe, to nie jest coś, co rozwinęło się w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Po prostu nie. To zawsze tu było, cały czas, nawet jeśli tak długo zajęło mi zauważenie i zrozumienie tego. I za to, kochanie, _przepraszam_. Tak bardzo przepraszam.

\- Zakochałem się w tobie, kiedy miałem szesnaście lat; od chwili, gdy zobaczyłem cię w tej łazience byłem po prostu... oszalałem dla ciebie, przegrałem z moimi uczuciami zanim w ogóle zaczęła się bitwa. I... cóż, z każdą sekundą spędzoną z tobą to tylko wzrastało. Spędziłem siedem lat, będąc szaleńczo w tobie zakochanym, wiedząc, myśląc, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie będę cię mieć, że nigdy nie zobaczysz we mnie nikogo więcej poza kumplem i ja... - Potrząsa głową; Louis czuje to na swojej nagiej piersi i czuje się okropnie, tak bardzo okropnie przez to, przez co Harry musiał przez niego przejść. Czuje się okropnie przez wzgląd na te wszystkie lata, które stracili, które mogli mieć razem i przysięga, że spędzi resztę życia starając się mu to wynagrodzić.

      Ma wysychającą spermę na brzuchu i chłopaka ze zbyt długimi kończynami w ramionach, i przysięga, że poświęci swoje życie, by sprawić, by Harry był szczęśliwy. Myśli, że to może być najszlachetniejszy cel w życiu. Jeśli wszystko, co musi robić, to kochać go i dbać o niego - to brzmi strasznie łatwo.

\- Hej - mamrocze, przyciskając pocałunki do loków Harry’ego. - Chodźmy spać, kochanie. Chodźmy spać i porozmawiamy o tym wszystkim jutro, tak?

      Harry’emu odpowiedź zajmuje chwilę, ale potem przytakuje.

\- Tak, okej. - Wysuwa się z objęć Louisa, odsuwając się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

      Wygląda na nieśmiałego i wciąż niepewnego, a Louis nie chce niczego bardziej, niż wymazać te uczucia z niego raz na zawsze. Płacz sprawił, że jego oczy są uderzająco zielone i... i Louis jest w nim tak bardzo, bardzo zakochany.

      Kładzie się na boku i przyciąga Harry’ego, by położył się obok, twarzą do niego, owijając nogi i ramiona wokół młodszego mężczyzny, naga skóra przy nagiej skórze.

      Łagodnie przesuwając dłonią przez jego loki, wychwytuje spojrzenie Harry’ego. Widzi, jak jego powieki opadają; zmęczenie po podróży i wydarzenia z dnia całkowicie go wymęczyły.

\- To jest to, czego chcesz, prawda? - Louis nie może powstrzymać pytania, potrzebując być w stu procentach pewnym.

\- Bardziej niż cokolwiek.

 

      Kiedy Louis budzi się następnego ranka, spotyka się z parą zielonych oczu, obserwujących go uważnie, a jego ciało jest złączone z tym Harry’ego. Uśmiech rozkwita na jego twarzy samowolnie i unosi rękę, by kciukiem przesunąć po twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Dzień dobry, przystojniaku.

      Uśmiech rozjaśnia twarz Harry’ego; jest niemal zbyt duży na jego twarz, grożąc rozpadnięciem na kilka kawałków, niemal tak, jakby to było bolesne. Jego twarz jest opuchnięta od snu, loki potargane i płaskie z jednej strony, ale Louis myśli że nigdy nie wyglądał bardziej wspaniale. Chce budzić się obok Harry’ego, ze splątanymi kończynami tak, jakby gra w twistera źle poszła. Chce się tak budzić każdego dnia przez resztę życia.  

\- Bardzo dobry. - Harry potwierdza i pochyla się, by go pocałować.

      Niech przeklęty będzie poranny oddech, myśli Louis, tak, zdecydowanie. Odsuwa się i waha, marszcząc brwi.

\- Przepraszam za ostatnią noc, Lou, ja tylko... trochę mnie to przytłoczyło, tak sądzę. Mam na myśli, to... to było dla mnie trochę nierealistyczne, zasadniczo to jakby spełniło się moje największe marzenie.

      Louis potrząsa głową, kradnąc mu kolejnego niewinnego całusa.

\- Nie martw się tym, kochany. 

      Harry odwraca się lekko, więc leży teraz na plecach, wpatrując się w sufit, prawą ręką trzymając dłoń Louisa. Louis przyciąga jego dłoń bliżej, bawiąc się długimi palcami, zanim będą musieli wstać z łóżka i zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością, którą odkładali. To wtedy zauważa tatuaż. Przebiega kciukiem po wytatuowanych słowach na nadgarstku Harry’ego.

_I just want it to be you and I forever…_

      I nagle jest do dla niego zupełnie jasne. Spogląda na Harry’ego, spotykając wzrok młodszego mężczyzny, wiedząc, że zrozumienie maluje się na jego twarzy.

\- Dla mnie?

      Harry zamyka oczy na kilka sekund, a Louis podświadomie zacieśnia uścisk na jego dłoni. Kiedy Harry ponownie unosi powieki, przysuwa się bliżej, niemożliwie bliżej; Louis myśli, że nie mogliby być bliżej siebie bez wczołgania się w skórę drugiego. Poniekąd tego chce, jakkolwiek dziwacznie to brzmi. Po prostu. Cóż. Po prosu myśli, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak “zbyt blisko” z Harrym. Teraz, kiedy w końcu siebie mają, to tak, jakby pragnął dotyku Harry’ego cały czas, jakby potrzebował fizycznego kontaktu, by przeżyć i im bliżej może być, tym lepiej.

\- Zawsze dla ciebie. - Harry mamrocze w końcu, a jego twarz jest tak blisko Louisa, że mężczyzna czuje słaby powiew powietrza opuszczający jego usta, gdy mówi.

      To jednocześnie najbardziej rozgrzewające i łamiące serce słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał i nawet nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy łza spływa po jego policzku. Harry ociera ją, przesuwając kciukiem pod jego okiem.

\- Zawsze myślałem, że kiedyś będę musiał się ustatkować. - Harry wyznaje po chwili ciszy, a jego słowa są szeptem i najwyraźniej jest cholernie zdeterminowany, by sprawić, by Louis wciąż płakał. - I to zawsze wydawało się tak bardzo niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do kogokolwiek, z kim miałbym być, ponieważ zawsze wiedziałem, że nigdy nie pokocham nikogo, tak, jak kocham ciebie. Więc miałem albo zadowolić się czymkolwiek, albo skończyć samemu.

      I o właśnie wtedy, z tymi słowami, to po prostu... to uderza Louisa z siłą tsunami, to, jak bardo Harry go kocha. Że mężczyzna jest pochłonięty przez tą samą przemożną, niewiarygodną miłością co Louis. I to nie tak, że wcześniej w to nie wierzył, to nie tak, że wątpił  w to, gdy Harry mu powiedział, to nie chodzi o to... po prostu... to prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis naprawdę rozumie. 

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo - mówi Harry’emu, a jego głos jest zduszony przez siłę jego uczuć, absolutną potrzebą, by Harry zrozumiał jak _bardzo_ ma na myśli te słowa. - Kocham cię tak, tak bardzo. Nie wiem jak mnie tak pokochałem, z pewnością na to nie zasługuję i jest mnóstwo ludzi, którzy są lepsi ode mnie. Więc jeśli coś, to ty jesteś tym, który zadowoli się mną. - Harry wydaje dźwięk protestu, ale Louis potrząsa głową i przerywa mu, przyciskając mu palec do ust. - Nie wiem jakim cudem jestem takim szczęściarzem, że mnie kochasz, ale nie zamierzam tego kwestionować. Zamierzam być po prostu cholernie szczęśliwy, że tak jest. Bo kocham cię tak bardzo, Harry. Tak bardzo. Jestem w tobie cholernie zakochany.

      Harry wydyma wargi, przyciskając pocałunek do palca Louisa, który wciąż go ucisza.

\- Jesteś miłością mojego życia - mówi Louisowi spokojnie, co jest zupełnym kontrastem do palety różnych emocji w jego oczach; jego dolne rzęsy są mokre, jakby starał się powstrzymać łzy.

\- Tak. - Louis oddycha, przyciskając usta do ciepłej skóry klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, składając pocałunek na mniejszym z ptaków. Odsuwa się lekko i układa tam swoją głowę. - A ty jesteś mojją - szepcze, ponieważ taka jest prawda, to najbardziej uczciwa prawda, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedział.

      Śledzi palcami kontur większego ptaka i coś, co kiedyś przeczytał, przychodzi mu do głowy i nie może powstrzymać chichotu. 

\- Wiesz - mówi, próbując odsunąć nieco napięcie wibrujące w powietrzu po wyznaniu miłości; Louis zdecydowanie nie docenia takiej powagi tak wcześnie rano. Mają jeszcze wiele poważnych rozmów do odbycia, ale to później, dlatego potrzebuje teraz rozjaśnić nastrój. - Przeczytałem to kiedyś... fani mają tę szaloną teorię o tych dwóch. - Znowu przesuwa kciukiem po ptaku. - Że to ty i ja.

      I oczekuje, że Harry się zaśmieje, pokręci głową nad głupiutką teorią fanów, którzy stworzyli to, kiedy oni byli tylko przyjaciółmi, ale zamiast tego Harry milczy przez chwilę, zanim mamrocze cicho:

\- Nie jest taka szalona... - mówi to tak cicho, że Louis niemal nie słyszy, nawet pomimo tego, że jest tak blisko.

      W szoku, Louis siada, gdy te słowa do niego docierają, podpierając się ręką, gdy spogląda na Harry’ego, na jego roztrzepane włosy wpadające mu do oczu.

\- _Co?_ \- pyta i to wychodzi prawdopodobnie bardziej szorstko, niż by tego chciał, bo, kurwa, jest zaskoczony. 

      Co, do cholery? Potem widzi to w oczach Harry’ego - strach - i wie, że Harry wciąż się z tym nie pogodził, - jak mógłby, kiedy to nawet nie były dwadzieścia cztery godziny? - że wciąż jest niepewny z tym jak bardzo i jak długo kochał Louisa. Boże, Harry nigdy nie powinien mieć powodu, by tak na iego patrzeć, jakby się bał tego, jak Louis zareaguje na jakieś jego wyznanie. Pochyla się szybko do przodu, całując go i wolną dłonią obejmując jego policzek.

\- Co? - pyta ponownie, tym razem łagodniej, gdy gładzi kciukiem jego skórę.

\- Ptaki nie mają brwi, Lou. - Harry oświadcza, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko, tylko że to jeszcze bardziej sprawia, że Louis jest zmieszany.

\- Ja nie... _co_?

\- One są nami. Nie wiem... może to naprawdę okropne, że zrobiłem sobie tatuaż, który przedstawia ciebie i nawet ci nie powiedziałem, ale...

\- Nie, Harry. - Louis potrząsa głową, przytłoczony i tak... tak.. _oczarowany_ , naprawdę. - Nie, wcale nie, skarbie. Opowiedz mi o tym, powiedz dlaczego.

\- Ja tylko... zgaduję, że dotarło do mnie i pogodziłem się z tym, że byłem w tobie zakochany i że to nie miało się wkrótce zmienić... cóż, nigdy, tak naprawdę. A ty miałeś to wielkie objawienie w związku ze swoją seksualnością wieki temu, ale... Ale, jak, wciąż byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i... Zgaduję, że także w końcu pogodziłem się z tym, że ty nagle nie zakochasz się we mnie, ale... - Przerywa ponownie, jakby mógł wydobyć z siebie tylko tyle słów, zanim musi zacząć od nowa. - Ale to, co czułem do ciebie... co czuję do ciebie, to... to jest wielkie, Louis. To jak... wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że można coś takiego czuć do drugiej osoby i po prostu potrzebowałem czegoś, by to symbolizowało. Po prostu potrzebowałem - nawet jeśli wiedziałem, że ty nie czułeś tego samego, potrzebowałem jakiegoś dowodu na to, jak czułem się przez ciebie, ponieważ... bo to po prostu...

\- Najpiękniejsza rzecz. - Louis kończy za niego, po tym, jak Harry milknie, najwyraźniej nie znajdując odpowiednich słów. Louis rozumie, tak bardzo, bardzo rozumie, ponieważ to dokładnie to, co czuje do Harry’ego.

\- Tak. - Harry oddycha, układając dłoń na szyi Louisa, pocierając ją w miejscu, gdzie czuje puls.

\- Dla mnie też, Harry.- Siada normalnie, by mieć dobry widok na dwa ptaki. Są piękne, zawsze tak myślał, ale nigdy nie sprawiały, że jego puchło tak, jak teraz. - Zatem który przedstawia mnie? - pyta, pomimo tego, że już się domyśla.

\- Ten mniejszy. - Harry uśmiecha się, przesuwając kciukiem przez tatuaż, jakby głaskał ptaka, a serce Louisa grozi wybuchem od nadmiaru uczuć.

      Szczerzy się i przytakuje.

\- Ma sens, jak sądzę.

\- Hmm. - Harry mruczy z małym uśmiechem. - Ma też zaokrąglone brwi.- Siada wygodniej, unosząc rękę by przesunąć po brwiach Louisa. Które są zaokrąglone. _Och_.

      Spogląda na brwi Harry’ego i widzi proste linie, a potem patrzy w dół na nieco większego ptaka i widzi tam proste brwi i rozumie. Ptaki nie mają brwi, no tak.

\- A co z transparentem miłości? - Pyta, ponieważ zawsze poniekąd się zastanawiał.

      Harry z pewnością musiał wiedzieć, kiedy go robił, że wkrótce będzie go zasłaniał.

\- Wydawało się to nieco symboliczne, nie? Ja, ukrywający moją miłość? - Wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego, ale to skręca wnętrzności Louisa; przypomina mu o tym, jak wiele bólu przysporzył Harry’emu, o fakcie, że zajęło mu siedem pieprzonych lat, by to wszystko rozgryźć. 

      Siedem lat, które mógł spędzić z Harrym. Boże. Przysięga sobie, że spędzi resztę swojego życia, wynagradzając to Harry’emu, nigdy nie pozwalając mu, by choćby przez sekundę zwątpił w to, że Louis kocha go bardziej niż swoje cholerne _życie_.

\- Proszę, nie chowaj jej więcej - szepcze, wtulając się w Harry’ego, poszukując kontaktu z każdym centymetrem jego skóry.

      Harry obejmuje go mocniej ramionami i całuje go w głowę.

\- Nigdy - mówi w jego włosy, wystarczająco głośno, by Louis to usłyszał. To jest jak obietnica.

      Po tym nie mówią wiele, po prostu obejmują się, rozkoszując się swoją bliskością, dopóki ich brzuchy nie zaczynają burczeć w harmonii, a Louis w końcu czuje, że nie może dłużej przesuwać w czasie wyprawy pod prysznic, świadom faktu, że wciąż ma w sobie spermę Harry’ego.

      Harry przechyla głowę, by pocałować go w kącik ust, zanim przesuwa ich delikatnie tak, że Louis jest pod nim. Całuje go znowu, tym razem w usta, zanim odsuwa się całkowicie. Siada na łóżku i przeciąga się, a Louis jest całkowicie urzeczony sposobem, w jaki jego mięśnie napinają się, gdy się porusza.

\- Idź wziąć prysznic, kochanie, ja zamówię jedzenie - mówi, gdy w końcu wstaje w całej swojej nagiej chwale. Louis nie może na niego nie patrzeć.

\- Zatem dołączysz do mnie? - Odzywa się w końcu, a jego oczy z pewnością marszczą się, gdy uśmiecha się do Harry’ego - do swojego chłopaka? Kurwa, naprawdę ma nadzieję, że tym Harry teraz jest. Doda to do długiej listy rzeczy, o których muszą porozmawiać. - A potem porozmawiamy. - Dodaje.

      Harry uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

\- Pod prysznicem? Chcesz rozmawiać pod prysznicem?

      Przewraca oczami, siadając na łóżku, zbierając pościel wokół bioder; jego tors jest nagi i obnażony. Nie przegapia sposobu, w jaki oczy Harry’ego przesuwają się w dół.

\- Po prysznicu, ty dupku.

      Uśmiech Harry’ego się poszerza i przeczołguje się po łóżku, by pochwycić usta Louisa w pocałunku, przesuwając kusząco językiem o wolnej wardze, zanim się odsuwa.

\- Absolutnie dołączę do ciebie pod prysznicem.

      Louisowi ledwie udaje się powstrzymać jęk. Zamiast tego pochyla się ponownie, cmokając Harry’ego w usta.

\- Dobrze - mamrocze naprzeciw jego warg, zanim odsuwa się i wstaje z łóżka.

      To pierwszy raz kiedy stoi, odkąd Harry doszedł w nim poprzedniej nocy i może teraz poczuć, jak wciąż jest luźny i ustępliwy, jak Harry mógłby pewnie wsunąć się w niego ponownie, bez żadnego problemu. Czuje to, kiedy idzie do drzwi łazienki, może kręcąc biodrami nieco bardziej niż zwykle, bo wie że Harry patrzy na niego; czuje kilka kropel spermy Harry’ego, które spływają powoli z jego odbytu na wewnętrzną stronę ud. Czuje się tak, jakby należał do Harry’ego i podczas gdy Louis ceni sobie swoją wolność i indywidualność i w ogóle, żadne z tych uczuć nie jest równie ekskluzywne jak należenie do Harry’ego. Ma nadzieję, że to uczucie pozostanie w jego życiu na zawsze bo nigdy nie chce wracać do tego jak czuł się zaledwie dzień wcześniej.

      Mógłby przysiąc, że Harry przeklina cicho, gdy Louis wchodzi do łazienki, zostawiając uchylone drzwi i podejrzewa, że to jego tyłek może mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Czuje się, jakby właśnie został królem pieprzonego świata.

     Odkręca wodę, czekając, aż strumień osiągnie upragnioną temperaturę, nim wchodzi do środka. Kiedy czuje ciepłe krople zamyka oczy, przechylając głowę, gdy woda opada kaskadami wokół niego, mocząc włosy i spływając po jego ciele.

     Nie słyszy kiedy Harry wchodzi, nie jest zaalarmowany jego obecnością dopóki nie słyszy łagodnego “kurwa”. Otwiera oczy, od razu spoglądając prosto w te Harry’ego i przez kilka sekund po prostu patrzą na siebie; szklane drzwi prysznica oddzielają ich. Potem Harry robi krok do przodu i otwiera je, wchodząc pod prysznic.

\- Kurwa, Lou. - Powtarza, podchodząc bliżej. Dłonią sięga do policzka Louisa, przesuwając kciukiem po dolnej wardze. - Jesteś taki piękny. Jesteś cholernie idealny, skarbie.

     Serce Louisa skacze. Czuje ciepło i mrowienie, i... i czuje się kochany. Czuje się kochany. Czuje się tak bardzo kochany. Ludzie wcześniej go komplementowali, tysiące ludzi, mimo wszystko to część branży. A niech to, Harry komplementował go milion razy wcześniej, ale nigdy naprawdę... nigdy wcześniej w to nie wierzył. Nie jak... Louis wie, że nie jest brzydki, wie, że dobrze wygląda, ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak piękny; Harry nie komplementuje tylko jego wyglądu, ale także jego osobę. Jak, Harry mówi, że _Louis_ jest piękny.

\- Kocham cię - mówi mu, bo żadne słowa nie wydają się wystarczające, ale te trzy wydają się być temu najbliżej. Jego dłonie odnajdują biodra Harry’ego, przyciągając go bliżej, głowę dociskając do miejsca, gdzie szyja spotyka się z ramieniem. Woda opada wokół nich jak ciepły, ciepły deszcz. - Kurwa Haz, wiem, że mówiłem to już milion razy i nie minęły nawet dwadzieścia cztery godziny, ale kocham cię. Tak bardzo.

     Harry śmieje się w jego włosy, przyciągając go bliżej.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbym miał coś przeciwko. Mam nadzieję, że powiedziesz mi to wiele, wiele razy każdego dnia przez naprawdę cholernie długi czas.

\- Przez wieczność? - Nie może powstrzymać pytania, przekrzywiając głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Wieczność brzmi całkiem dobrze jak dla mnie, tak. - Harry odpowiada z uśmiechem, a potem, jak za naciśnięciem guzika, wyraz jego twarzy się zmienia, nabiera zmartwienia, kiedy skupie dolną wargę zębami. To tak, jakby się bał, że Louis tego nie chce. Nagle przypomina sobie, że nie rozmawiali o tym, nie rozmawiali o niczym poza faktem, że najwyraźniej Harry był w nim zakochany przez siedem pieprzonych lat, Jezu Chryste. Louis czuje się niemal tak, jakby miał zemdleć.

\- Ja też - mówi z braku lepszej odpowiedzi, a jego serce uderza milion razy na minutę, tak, jakby żyło własnym życiem, jakby w każdej minucie mogło wydostać się z jego ciała.

\- Nie wierzę, że cię mam. - Harry szepcze, oniemiały, a jego głos jest ledwo słyszalny nad szumem wody. - Że jesteś... - milknie, jakby nie był pewien, czy może dokończyć to zdanie, chociaż oboje wiedzą, jakie słowo wisi w powietrzu między nimi.

\- Twój. - Louis kończy z pewnością. - Jestem twój.

     I to może trochę głupie, bo wciąż jest wiele rzeczy, które muszą omówić, a jednak dają sobie nawzajem swoje serca, ale kochają się i to z pewnością najważniejsza część. Wszystko inne mogą rozwiązać później.

\- Mój - mówi Harry, wymawiając to słowo niemal tak, jakby je smakował. - A ja... jestem twój.

     Louis przytakuje, ponieważ wie, rozumie. Pochyla się, układając usta na ciepłej, mokrej skórze klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, w miejscu, gdzie bije jego serce chronione skórą i żebrami. Czuje bicie jego serca odbijające się echem na jego wargach.

\- Mój - mówi, jakby tatuował te słowa na skórze Harry’ego.


	24. Rozdział XI, część III

****Kiedy w końcu wychodzą spod prysznica, ich skóra jest wilgotna a ciała wiotkie. Przed drzwiami czeka wózek ze śniadaniem i Louisa uderza, że to jest to. Karty mają zostać wyłożone na stół, będą o wszystkim rozmawiać i... i to jest przerażające. Nie dlatego, że to może pójść źle, bo czuje się pewny w tej rzeczy z Harrym, nigdy wcześniej, w całym swoim życiu nie czuł się tak zadowolony, nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze. Wie, że mają to samo zdanie, może nie na temat ważnych rzeczy jak małżeństwo i dzieci, i ich opinii o minivanach, o drewnianych płotach i golden retrieverach, ale to wszystko jest do negocjacji. Kochają się, obaj chcą prawdziwego, dobrego związku i... to jest najważniejsza część.

      Nie może uwierzyć - myśli, gdy wciąga parę majtek i jeden z ogromnych swetrów Harry’ego, widząc kątem oka, jak Harry sam zakłada bieliznę - że mogli mieć to cały czas, gdyby tylko byli ze sobą szczerzy, gdyby tylko lepiej się komunikowali. _Nigdy więcej_ , obiecuje sobie w milczeniu. Nigdy więcej. Od teraz będą ze sobą szczerzy, będą sobie mówić wszystko. Tak.

      Kończą na kanapie, jedząc śniadanie, Harry włącza telewizor, ściszając go do szumu w tle, gdy jedzą jajka i owoce, które zamówił. Kiedy czuje się pełny, Louis nie może się powstrzymać przed przysunięciem się i położeniem głowy na ramieniu Harry’ego, obracając się lekko, by pocałować wytatuowany statek na jego bicepsie. Harry ma na sobie tylko majtki, jego tors jest nagi i Louis czuje ciepło promieniujące z miękkiej skóry i czuje się tak szczęśliwy i błogosławiony tym, że to on może go dotykać, trzymać i kochać przez, jak ma nadzieję, naprawdę długi czas.

      Kiedy Harry kończy jeść, odkłada talerz obok tego Louisa na małej ławie przed nimi i obraca się, by być z nim twarzą w twarz. Louis oferuje mu mały uśmiech, zanim podejmuje decyzję, że muszą być bliżej, bliżej, _bliżej_ siebie i wspina się na jego kolana, kombinując tak długo z ich kończynami, aż nie jest usatysfakcjonowany i nie jest im wygodnie. Wtula się w niego, całując go niewinnie w szyję, gdy czuje ręce przyciągające go bliżej.

\- Chcę mieć pewność, że mamy to samo zdanie, kochanie. - Louis mówi po chwili. - To jest... to jest długoterminowe, tak? Jak, na wyłączność, prawdziwy związek, miejmy nadzieję bez daty końcowej?

      Harry odsuwa lekko głowę, wystarczająco, by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Nie żartowałem, kiedy powiedziałem, że “na zawsze”, Lou. Byłem w tobie zakochany przez siedem lat, kiedy nie byłeś dla mnie nikim więcej, poza przyjacielem; już dawno pogodziłem się z tym, że to się nigdy nie zmieni. To zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie nie zmieni tego, że teraz naprawdę jesteśmy razem.

\- Czy ty... - Louis zaczyna, a niepewność obmywa jego ciało jak fala nieprzyjemności. Bierze głęboki oddech, bo ta myśl wcześniej się nie pojawiła, ale teraz sprawia, że jest mu niedobrze. - Myślisz, że może postawiłeś mnie trochę na piedestale? Jak, ja nie... nie jestem taki świetny, Haz. Skąd wiesz, że to nie tylko fantastyczna wersja mnie, którą zgotowałeś sobie, kiedy się we mnie zakochałeś, a prawdziwy ja będę blady w porównaniu, będę niczym, na co miałeś nadzieję...

\- Lou... - Harry zaczyna, a jego oczy migoczą tak, jakby starał się powstrzymać uśmiech. I zawodzi w tym. _Dupek_. - Nie bądź głupi. Znam cię, wiem w co się pakuję i to jest to, czego chcę. Uwierz mi, bardzo tego chcę. I, kochanie, praktycznie byliśmy w związku przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy, wiem jak to jest, budzić się koło ciebie każdego ranka i przygotowywać ci śniadanie. Wiem, kiedy chcesz się przytulić i kiedy lepiej zostawić cię samego. Wiem, jak cię dotykać i że nie możesz zapamiętać, by umyć zlew po paście, gdy myjesz zęby. Nie mam nierealistycznych oczekiwań tego, jaki będziesz, tego, jaki będzie związek z tobą. Ja po prostu wiem, że zawsze jestem o wiele szczęśliwszy, kiedy jestem z tobą, że twoja obecność coś we mnie aklimatyzuje, sprawia, że nawet najgorsze dni są o wiele, wiele lepsze. To nie... wiem, że będziemy się kłócić, że będą trudne ścieżki i noce na kanapie i dni, gdzie ledwie będziemy w stanie siebie nawzajem znieść, ale... Ale chcę też tego, Louis, tak długo, jak będę miał to z tobą.

      Louis przytakuje, a jego serce bije szybko i czuje łzy w kącikach oczu. Mruga, by je powstrzymać, zdeterminowany, by nie płakać.

\- Harry, nie zrobimy tego znowu - mówi stanowczo, a potem spieszy z wyjaśnieniem widząc, jak Harry wzdryga się lekko na jego słowa. - Mam na myśli, nie będziemy znowu tacy gówniani w komunikacji. Od teraz będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać, mówić sobie co czujemy. Bez uciekania, Haz, bez spieprzenia do LA bez mówienia mi. Nie będzie ignorowania czy unikania, nie odbierania wiadomości i pozwalania, bym dowiedział się gdzie jesteś przez zdjęcia paparazzi i Sugarscape, nie mogę tego znowu robić, ja...

\- Przepraszam, Lou. - Harry przerywa mu, a jego głos jest ledwie szeptem. - Tak bardzo przepraszam, ja po prostu... po prostu byłem tak cholernie zraniony, to nie było racjonalne, nie było przemyślane. Ja tylko... potrzebowałem uciec. Złamałeś mi serce na tym spotkaniu, Lou, i potrzebowałem uciec, zanim załamałbym się kompletnie, a wszystko w Londynie przypominało mi o tobie. Nawet mój dom w LA, dlatego nocowałem tam u przyjaciela. Jesteś... jesteś największą częścią mojego życia, najważniejszą, ale tak naprawdę nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo zagnieździłeś się w moim sercu dopóki każda rzecz przypominająca mi o tobie nie sprawiała, że było to jak cios w serce. A wszystko przypominało mi o tobie.

\- Wiem, że byłem głupi, tak cholernie naiwny, ale... to wydawało się prawdziwe, wiesz? Dla mnie. Przez tak wiele czasu, zwłaszcza pod koniec, miałem wrażenie, że wcale nie udawałeś, wiesz? Głupio zacząłem myśleć, że może mam szansę, że może mógłbyś kochać mnie tak, jak ja kocham ciebie i z upływem czasu sądziłem, że może to stanie się prawdziwe, ale nie byliśmy gotowi, by o tym porozmawiać, a ja byłem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by się z tobą skonfrontować. Sądzę, że bałem się odrzucenia i tego, że dowiesz się co do ciebie czuje, a ty nie będziesz czuł tego samego. A potem poniekąd przekonałem siebie, że nie mógłbyś być tak dobrym aktorem i że też musisz coś czuć, więc kiedy z taką łatwością siedziałeś tam, dyskutując o tym, jak to wszystko zakończyć, po prostu puściły mi nerwy. Myślałem, że już wtedy wiedziałeś, że musiałeś mieć pojęcie co do ciebie czuję, ponieważ to było tak oczywiste, że nawet ludzie, których nigdy nie spotkałem wiedzieli.

      Bierze głęboki oddech, kiedy kończy; słowa opuszczały usta Harry’ego w niezbadanie szybki sposób. Louis potrzebuje kilku chwil, by zrozumieć, by wiedzieć gdzie powinien zacząć, bo Harry powiedział mu tak wiele, a on nie wie do czego pierwszego się odnieść, gdzie zacząć. Wie tylko, że kocha go tak bardzo.

\- To nie było łatwe. - Jest tym, od czego zaczyna, a potem wyjaśnia. - Na tym spotkaniu. To wcale nie było łatwe. Ja nie... - Przerywa i bierze głęboki oddech, próbując raz jeszcze. - Ja nie.... nie wiedziałem, Harry. Nie rozumiałem co czuję, byłem tak cholernie zmieszany, ja tylko... kurwa, nic nie mówiłeś, Haz, a ja byłem zmieszany i wszystko, co wiedziałem to to, że nie chcę tego kończyć, wcale nie chcę kończyć, ale nie wiedziałem jak ani dlaczego, ani, kurwa nic. Nie rozumiałem niczego, a ty nic nie mówiłeś i po prostu nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Przepraszam.

\- Nie. - Harry potrząsa głową, chwytając twarz Louisa miedzy swoje dłonie, trzymając ją. - Nie, kurwa, nie, Lou... przepraszam. Boże, powinienem powiedzieć ci wcześniej co czułem, nie powinienem oczekiwać, że to załapiesz. Nie powinienem nawet w ogóle zgadzać się na tę całą szaradę, kiedy wiedziałem, że dla mnie znaczy to więcej niż dla ciebie. Powinienem być z tobą uczciwy lata temu, ja tylko... tak bardzo się bałem.

      Spogląda na Louisa nieśmiało i posyła mu krzywy uśmiech. Jego oczy lśnią tak, jakby pomimo nieprzyjemnej rozmowy nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy. Louis zna to uczucie.

\- Ale jesteśmy tu teraz, co?

      Louis przytakuje i pochyla się by pocałować Harry’ego, nie mając go dość, nigdy nie mając dość. Nawet po wieczności spędzonej razem, nadal pragnąłby dotyku ust Harry’ego.

\- Jesteśmy.

      Harry mruczy szczęśliwie, przesuwając nosem po żuchwie Louisa, wzdychając z zadowoleniem.

\- Sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy - szepcze, jakby to był sekret, a serce Louisa puchnie tak bardzo, że mogłoby niemal pęknąć od uwielbienia i miłości, ale także żalu i wstydu.

\- Ale tak bardzo cię zraniłem i przepraszam, Hazza. Za te wszystkie lata, przepraszam. Ja nigdy... nie wiedziałem. Gdybym tylko wiedział, ja...

      Harry przerywa mu mocnym pocałunkiem.

\- Sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy. - Powtarza, wymawiając wyraźnie słowa, jakby to miało pomóc Louisowi lepiej zrozumieć. - Bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny, bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego. Nigdy nie byłem szczęśliwszy. Nawet kiedy nie byliśmy razem, wciąż wybrałbym ciebie ponad kogokolwiek innego. Tak, to bolało, oczywiście, ale to zawsze było o wiele lepsze niż perspektywa nie posiadania cię w swoim życiu. Sprawiasz, że jestem najszczęśliwszym facetem na Ziemi.

\- Wciąż przepraszam. - Louis mówi cicho, ponieważ tak jest i chce, by Harry wiedział. Wtula się w jego uścisk, przytrzymując go blisko, czując ciepłą, nagą skórę przez sweter.

      Harry trzyma go równie mocno.

\- Ja też.

      Od tej chwili trasa jest lepsza, niż Louis kiedykolwiek o tym marzył, jego życie jest lepsze. Jeśli myślał, że bycie w udawanym związku z Harrym było świetne, to bycie w prawdziwym, dorosłym związku z nim jest cholernie fantastyczne. Większe i lepsze, i to o wiele więcej, niż kiedykolwiek myślał, że to możliwe. I to wciąż jest zabawne, są wciąż sobą i to jest naprawdę, cholernie, cholernie dobre. Robią kawały chłopcom i ekipie, wychodzą razem na kolacje, trzymają się za ręce nie martwiąc się o to, że widzi ich cały świat. Odstawiają takie PDA*, że Louis jest naprawdę zaskoczony, że nie było żadnych gniewnych narzekań w The Sun i The Daily Mail.

      To bardzo dziwne i jednocześnie całkowicie normalne, bycie z Harrym. Już wcześniej byli blisko bycia prawdziwą parą, że niewiele w ich zachowaniu się zmieniło. To bardziej jak... cóż, teraz, kiedy w końcu wiedzą co do siebie czują, nie ma dotyku zbyt wielkiego, zbyt małego czy za bardzo intymnego. Każdy dotyk jest dozwolony i to tak, jakby po prostu byli bardziej wolni; nie ma powodu do tego, by za dużo myśleć, nie ma powodu, by przypominać sobie, że to tylko udawanie. To jest prawdziwe. To, prawdopodobnie, najbardziej prawdziwa rzecz w życiu Louisa i zdecydowanie najlepsza.

      Świętuje fakt, że może podejść do Harry’ego i pocałować go w szyję, kiedy ten rozmawia z członkiem zespołu, fanem albo dziennikarzem. Albo kiedy po prostu gotuje kolację, całkowicie skupiony na przygotowaniu idealnego sosu do makaronu. Ucztuje małe pocałunki, które kradną sobie w każdej chwili, wszystkie “kocham cię”, które mamroczą do siebie kilka razy dziennie, aż pozostali chłopcy przewracają oczami i mówią: “Wiemy. Ty kochasz jego, on kocha ciebie, kochacie się nawzajem - to wspaniałe.” Ale są z ich powodu szczęśliwi, Louis to wie. Tak bardzo szczęśliwi. 

 

      Nie sądzi, by mógł kiedykolwiek zapomnieć twarz Nialla, kiedy pojawił się przed drzwiami hotelowymi jego pokoju, prawdopodobnie wyglądając dziko i obłąkańczo, błagając go, by zamienili się wersami w _Little Things_ , co pozwoliłoby mu zaśpiewać do Harry’ego. Zaśpiewać piosenkę, którą - jak się niedawno dowiedział - Ed napisał, zainspirowany tym, jak Harry opowiadał o nim, o Louisie. To wydaje się niemal poetyckie. Niall nie potrzebował czasu do namysłu, od razu się zgodził i przyciągnął Louisa do mocnego uścisku, a potem zadzwonił do pozostałej dwójki, by spotkać się na próbę. Louis był tak wdzięczny, że nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek mógłby wystarczająco mu podziękować. Wciąż jest tak bardzo, bardzo wdzięczny. Mógłby mu dać swojego pierworodnego albo coś, albo po prostu zapłacić na rejs dla niego i Barbary. Nad tym można się zastanowić.

      Spotkali się z nimi dzień po koncercie, przychodząc razem, z malinkami pokrywającymi ich ciała do punktu, gdzie Louis po prostu westchnął i zrezygnował z zakrywania ich. A widząc trójkę chłopaków, ich przyjaciół, siedzących obok siebie na kanapie, jakby po prostu czekali na nich, czekali wstrzymując oddech, by usłyszeć jak to wszystko się potoczyło - to rozgrzało coś wewnątrz Louisa. Fakt, że tak bardzo dbali o szczęście jego i Harry’ego. To było niemal upokarzające.

      Ucieszyli się, kiedy zobaczyli jak wchodzą, podrywając się z kanapy, by zmiażdżyć ich w grupowym uścisku.

\- Najwyższy czas - powiedział Niall, kręcąc głową z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Od lat czekaliśmy na to, byście zmężniali. - Liam dokuczał, przyciągając Louisa do swojego boku.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę. - Zayn powiedział cicho, przyciągając Harry’ego do uścisku, a głowa młodszego chłopaka oparła się o jego szyję. Prawdopodobnie tych słów Louis nie miał usłyszeć, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że Zayn jest także szczęśliwy z jego powodu.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął Harry, a Louis wcześniej uświadomił go we wszystkim, więc coś mu mówi, że Harry dziękował Zaynowi za coś więcej niż tylko słowa.

      Z UK, po kilku dniach przerwy, pojechali do Europy. Wystąpili na dwóch koncertach w Oslo, a potem przenieśli się do Sztokholmu, zanim wyruszyli do Kopenhagi. Mieli koncerty przed i po urodzinach Harry’ego, więc ten dzień mieli wolny. Na początku po to, by Harry mógł polecieć do domu i spędzić swój dzień z rodziną. Zapytał on jednak Louisa, krótko po tym jak się zeszli, czy może mogliby zostać w Kopenhadze i po prostu spędzić ten dzień razem. Louis nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać, nim się zgodził.

      Obiecali Anne, że odwiedzą ją na kilka dni następnym razem, gdy będą mieli przerwę i to samo obiecali mamie Louisa. To nie tak, że dawno się nie widzieli; obaj pojechali do domu na jednodniową przerwę, jaką mieli pomiędzy koncertami w UK, chcąc powiedzieć im osobiście o rozwoju ich związku. Nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek widział je szczęśliwsze niż wtedy, kiedy przyszli, pukając do ich drzwi, trzymając się za ręce.

      Teraz Louis był obciążony planowaniem urodzin Harry’ego, nawet jeśli młodszy chłopak stale zapewniał go, że nie potrzebuje niczego specjalnego, że dzień spędzony z nim będzie zupełnie wystarczający. Louis poprosił Paula, by zarezerwował im królewski apartament zamiast tego zwykłego, w którym byli ostatnio w hotelu i było warto, kiedy pociągnął dłoń Harry’ego, prowadząc go do innego pokoju, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna ruszył w tym samym kierunku co reszta.

      Co do faktycznych urodzin, zmagał się ze znalezieniem równowagi między robieniem czegoś i po prostu byciu razem, cieszeniem się swoją obecnością. Pozostali chłopcy zdecydowali się dać im przestrzeń: do Nialla przylatywała Barbara, by spędzić z nimi kilka tygodni w trasie, a Louis zaaranżował im kolację i wyjście do klubu, by uczcić dwudzieste trzecie urodziny Harry’ego.

 

      Jednak ten dzień jest wyłącznie dla ich dwójki i po tym, jak obudził Harry’ego porannym, urodzinowym lodzikiem, zamawia obsługę hotelową i wręcza chłopakowi prezent. Louis długo zastanawiał się nad tym, co mu dać, ponieważ faktem jest, że mają praktycznie wszystko, a czegokolwiek nie mają, z łatwością mogą kupić sobie sami. Harry dobrze się spisał z urodzinowym prezentem Louisa, a on chciał po prostu dać Harry’emu coś, co znaczyłoby dla niego tyle samo, co ta wycieczka znaczyła dla Louisa.

      Paczka nie wygląda jakoś specjalnie, nie jest nawet wcale tak duża. To po prostu niepozorne, kwadratowe pudełko z granatową wstążeczką na górze. Louis owija swoje ręce wokół talii Harry’ego, całując lekko jego loki, gdy Harry pochyla się, odwracając twarz w cichej prośbie o pocałunek. Ich wargi spotykają się na moment, nim obaj ponownie skupiają się na pakunku w dłoniach Harry’ego.

      Mężczyzna rozwiązuje ostrożnie kokardkę i unosi wieczko pudełka, by zobaczyć parę kluczy leżących na pogniecionym, miękkim, żółtym papierze. Odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa, a jego twarz ma najsłodszy, zmieszany wyraz. 

\- Klucze? - pyta, odwracając się nieznacznie, by móc lepiej spojrzeć na Louisa, podczas gdy ich ciała wciąż są złączone.

      Louis tylko się uśmiecha i wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni, przesuwając kciukiem przez ekran dopóki nie znajduje tego, co chciał i wręcza go Harry’emu.

\- Co to jest, kochanie? - pyta zmieszany, kiedy przygląda się zdjęciu na telefonie Louisa, przesuwając kciukiem przez następne fotografie.

\- To nasz dom. - Louis wyjaśnia, a potem poprawia się. - Lub, no wiesz, nasza chałupa, gigantyczny domek parterowy czy coś. Nie jestem pewien jak to nazwać, jeśli mam być szczery, H. To twój urodzinowy prezent.

\- Kupiłeś mi dom?

\- Chałupowo-parterowo-wakacyjny-dom czy coś. - Louis poprawia go z uśmiechem. - W, erm, w Tajlandii? Pomyślałem, że obaj chcielibyśmy wrócić, więc fajnie by było mieć coś, co jest nasze, tak? Jest na innej, bardziej prywatnej wyspie, więc możemy uciec i cieszyć się spokojem i ciszą, tylko my dwaj, albo ktokolwiek, kogo zdecydujemy się zabrać i...

\- Lou. - Harry przerywa mu, szczerząc się. Przerzuca swoją nogę nad kolanem Louisa tak, że teraz na nim siedzi i pochyla się, by pocałować go szybko, zanim odsuwa się i patrzy mu w oczy. - Jest idealne, Lou. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty... to za dużo, kochanie. O wiele za dużo. Jesteś dla mnie zbyt dobry.

      Louis potrząsa głową, całując go raz jeszcze i mamrocze naprzeciw jego ust:

\- Niemożliwe.

\- Kocham cię. - Stwierdza Harry pomiędzy pocałunkami, a Louis wciąż nie jest, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie zmęczony słuchaniem tych słów.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, słońce - odpowiada, przesuwając dłońmi pod swetrem Harry’ego, palcami poruszając w górę i w dół jego kręgosłupa. - Ja też cię kocham.

      Wychodzą na lunch; personel hotelu polecił Louisowi miłą restaurację. Poświęcają czas, by porozmawiać z fanami przed hotelem, wszystkim tym, którzy chcą złożyć Harry’emu urodzinowe życzenia. Mężczyzna promienieje. Dosłownie promienieje, szczęście promieniuje od niego wielkimi falami, a Louis czuje się taki dumny z tego, że to on jest tego powodem. Spacerują ulicami Kopenhagi, zanurzeni w swojej własnej bańce.

      Po tym jak zjedli, Louis ciągnie Harry’ego za sobą, prowadząc ich przez miasto z telefonem w ręce, kierującym ich do miejsca docelowego. Uchyla się od pytań Harry’ego, który pochlebstwami próbuje wyciągnąć od niego gdzie idą. Kiedy docierają na miejsce, musi spojrzeć dwa razy, by upewnić się, że est w odpowiednim miejscu, zanim przypomina sobie, że pracownik, z którym wymieniał e-maile ostrzegał go, że to nic takiego w porównaniu z tym, co jest w Paryżu czy jakimś większym mieście.

      Ciągnie Harry’ego za sobą, wchodząc na most przed nimi, przysuwając się bliżej do niego, gdy owiewa ich mroźne powietrze.

\- Lou, gdzie my... - Harry zaczyna, ale przerywa, kiedy Louis zatrzymuje się na środku mostu i sięga do kieszeni, wyciągając coś. Harry bierze to ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wyraźnie zdezorientowany. - Co... - Przerywa sobie, gdy spogląda na poręcz, na którą skina Louis. Musi znaleźć połączenie między wiszącymi tam kłódkami i tą, którą trzyma w dłoni razem z wodoodpornym markerem, bo jego wargi formują się w małe “o” i spogląda na Louisa.

\- Tylko jeśli chcesz. - Louis mówi szybko, ściskając jego dłoń, żałując nad tym, że mroźna pogoda oznacza, że dwie rękawiczki dzielą ich od prawdziwego kontaktu. - Mam na myśli, wiem, że to nic naprawdę nie znaczy...

\- To by znaczyło coś dla mnie. - Harry przerywa mu, patrząc na niego tym zabawnym pół-uśmiechem, zanim jego wzrok przesuwa się ponownie do srebrnej kłódki na jego dłoni.

\- Tak. - Louis wyraźnie się relaksuje, a kąciki jego ust unoszą się w małym uśmiechu. - Dla mnie też.

      Harry spogląda na niego, a uśmiech rozkwita na jego twarzy, gdy pochyla się, by pocałować go szybko, zanim ściąga zębami jedną rękawiczkę, potem drugą, wręczaj je Louisowi do potrzymania, podczas gdy sam zdejmuje zatyczkę pisaka i stoi przez chwilę, zastanawiając się co napisać. W końcu przytrzymuje kłódkę w swojej wielkiej dłoni, gdy pisze coś na niej, a jego palce robią się czerwone od zimna i Louis szybko decyduje, by nagrodzić swojego chłopaka gorącą czekoladą, gdy będą wracali do hotelu.

      Z małym uśmiechem Harry odbiera rękawiczki od Louisa i zabiera jego, zanim wręcza mu kłódkę i pisak.  Wiatr jest lodowaty i jego palce robią się sztywne i zimne wciągu kilku sekund, ale kiedy widzi, co Harry napisał na kłódce, jego serce skacze i czuje się tak, jakby się wznosił. Nic, nawet mróz nie może mu teraz popsuć nastroju.

      Pochyla się, by pocałować Harry’ego, ale to bardziej jak stuknięcie się zębami, bo żaden z nich nie może powstrzymać szerokich uśmiechów; szczęście bulgocze w brzuchu Louisa i płynie przez jego żyły.

      Zdejmuje zatyczkę i dodaje coś od siebie na małej kłódce. Poświęca chwilę, by podziwiać ich dzieło, ich czarne pismo, wyglądające surowo w kontrakcie z połyskującą, srebrną kłódką, nim daje to Harry’emu, w milczeniu prosząc go, by przypiął ją do poręczy.

      Harry to robi, wyciągając klucze i podziwiając sposób, w jaki ich kłódka wisi obok pozostałych, lśniąc srebrem w morzu brązu, jeszcze nie zniszczona przez wiatr i pogodę, jak reszta. Louis wyciąga telefon i robi zdjęcie, tweetując szybko i podziwiając swoją pracę.

 

  
  
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
Wszystkiego najlepszego dla mojej lepszej połówki @Harry_Styles. Z niecierpliwością czekam na wieczność spędzoną z tobą !) 

  
  
(Zdjęcie przedstawia kłódki, w tym srebrną kłódkę z napisem OOPS and HI)

 

      Kiedy ponownie skupia uwagę na Harry’ego, ten patrzy na kluczyki w swojej dłoni, które wydają się niemal malutkie w porównaniu z wielkością jego ręki. Louis wtula się w bok Harry’ego, całując kącik jego ust, zanim ponownie patrzy na kluczyki.

\- Wyrzuć je.

      Harry przytakuje i zaciska dłoń wokół kluczy, zanim przyciska szybki pocałunek do ust Louisa i wyrzuca klucze tak daleko, jak potrafi.

      Patrzą, jak malutka rzecz unosi się w powietrze i jest ledwo widoczna, zanim uderza w wodę i opada na dno.

      Wręcza Harry’emu jego rękawiczki, wyciągając rękę po swoją parę.

\- Cóż, zgaduję, że to to, tak? Teraz się mnie nie pozbędziesz, chyba, że masz ochotę na małą wyprawę na dno rzeki, by je odzyskać.

      Harry potrząsa głową z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Kurwa, jesteś niedorzeczny, Lou. Nie wiem dlaczego cię kocham.

      W odpowiedzi Louis wzrusza obojętnie ramionami.

\- Cóż, ja też nie wiem, ale kocham cię bardzo, więc cieszę się, że ty też.

      Harry przybliża się z małym uśmiechem i trochę dziwną, ale niemal rozdzierającą serce szczerością.

\- Kocham cię, bo kiedy myślę o tym, jak chcę, by wyglądała moja przyszłość, widzę tylko ciebie. Widzę ciebie i duży dom i tak wiele dzieci, że moglibyśmy założyć własną drużynę piłkarską. Widzę psa i rozsądny samochód, i zabawki porozrzucane po całym domu. Widzę ciebie, przeklinającego rano, kiedy następujesz na klocek LEGO, który nasze najstarsze dziecko zapomniało sprzątnąć i widzę, jak grasz z nimi w piłkę w naszym ogromnym ogródku. I widzę rodzinne wakacje i nasze małe, wspólne ucieczki, kiedy jedna z naszych mam będzie opiekować się dziećmi. widzę siebie, zakochującego się w tobie coraz bardziej i bardziej każdego dnia. Widzę, jak wspólnie się starzejemy, widzę, jak budzę się obok ciebie, w twoich ramionach, codziennie, do dnia, w którym umrę. Widzę nasze wnuki i... i po prostu widzę wieczność, Louis, i... - Waha się przez chwilę, jakby nie mógł wydobyć z siebie więcej słów, gdy niemal desperacko ściska dłonie Louisa.

      Louis pochyla się, by cmoknąć go w jego zimny, czerwony nos i mówi czule, z uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś takim romantykiem.

      Uśmiech Harry’ego rozciąga się i śmieje się cicho.

\- Tylko dla ciebie. - Odpowiada zaczepnie, zanim się waha. - Ale tego chcę, Lou, i wiem, że nawet nie był pełen miesiąc, ale...

      Louis potrząsa głową, przekrzywiając ją lekko na bok, a jego wargi wyginają się w zabawny uśmiech.

\- To było siedem lat, Curly.

      Harry oddycha i przytakuje, zanim wtula się w objęcia Louisa. Mężczyzna zaciska ręce wokół niego i obaj odwracają się, by spojrzeć na wodę, w miejsce, gdzie klucze ich kłódki wywołały zmarszczki na powierzchni wody, gdy opadły na dno, by nigdy nie zostać odnalezionymi.

      Louis nie chce, by zostały odnalezione. 

      Kiedy wracają do hotelu, Harry, zamiast iść w stronę ich pokoju, ciągnie go do drzwi z napisem “TYLKO PERSONEL”. Louis unosi brwi w pytaniu, a Harry uśmiecha się nieśmiało, gdy otwiera drzwi.

\- Pracownik hotelu zrobił mi przysługę. - Wyjaśnia, gdy wchodzą do czegoś, co wygląda jak pokój personelu, który nie był w połowie tak pełen przepychu, jak pokój, w którym się zatrzymali czy reszta hotelu. - Chciałem ci coś pokazać, ale nie chciałem przeszkadzać gościom w jadalni i, cóż, to wydawało się niemal złe, by brać to do naszego pokoju, wiesz? - Louis nie wie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi mężczyzna. - Więc porozmawiałem z pracownicą i ona powiedziała, że postawi jedno tutaj, bym mógł z tego skorzystać. - Kiwa głową w stronę ściany a tam, na długim stole, stoi srebrny keyboard.

      Harry siada na ławce, uśmiechając się do Louisa, a jego oczy błyszczą. On naprawdę jest czymś; loki wystają spod jego burgundowej beanie, którą ma na sobie, policzki i nos są zaczerwienione od zimna, a usta są różowe i spierzchnięte, ale wciąż zapraszające do pocałunku; wciąż tak bardzo kuszące.

\- Ćwiczyłem. - Szczerzy się do Louisa, zrzucając rękawiczki i szalik, a potem drogi płaszcz, a na końcu czapkę. Rozciąga palce z psotnym uśmiechem, zanim układa je na klawiszach.

      Gra pięknie pierwsze takty _Little Things_ , ale nie dociera nawet do drugiej linijki pierwszego wersu, bo myli się i przeklina, sfrustrowany i spogląda na Louisa z grymasem na twarzy.

\- Zwykle jestem lepszy, sprawiasz, że się denerwuję.

      Louis nie może powstrzymać śmiechu, bo Harry po prostu wygląda cholernie uroczo. Pochyla się nad nim i scałowuje grymas z ego twarzy. 

\- Posuń się - mówi, kiedy się odsuwa. - Nauczę cię, tak? Prawie to masz, kochanie.

      Harry przytakuje i robi miejsce dla Louisa, zanim ponownie układa palce na klawiszach i próbuje raz jeszcze. Spędzają pół godziny nad piosenką i Harry poprawia się, aż niemal potrafi bezbłędnie zagrać wers. Nigdy nie będzie mistrzem pianina, oczywiście, ale jest tak cholernie uroczy, gdy się skupia. Louis wstaje z ławki i wyciąga telefon, robiąc szybkie zdjęcie Harry’ego, nim tweetuje ponownie.

 

  


(@Louis_Tomlinson  
Próbuję uczyć @Harry_Styles jak zagrać Little Things, powoli mu się to udaje ! :)) 

  


(Na zdjęciu Harry z małym uśmiechem na ustach, w skupieniu wpatrujący się w klawisze keybordu)  
 

      Harry spogląda na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Pozwól mi spróbować jeszcze raz i możemy iść na górę, przygotować się na kolację, okej?

      Louis przytakuje, uśmiechając się.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie.

      I gdy gra początkowe takty i pierwszy wers, przerywając kilka razy, by przystosować palce, zanim kontynuuje i będąc po prostu naprawdę okropnym, Louisa uderza to z tak ogromną ilością czułości, że niemal się przewraca. Nie może uwierzyć, że to jest teraz jego życie, że skończył, będąc tak szczęśliwym. Że ten chłopak siedzący naprzeciwko, próbujący nauczyć się grać piosenkę, którą napisał dla Louisa, ten, któremu Louis wyznał swoją miłość, jest jego. Że są swoi. Nie byli nawet prawdziwą parą przez miesiąc, ale to wciąż był najlepszy czas w życiu Louisa i jeśli to jakaś wskazówka na to, jak będzie wyglądała reszta ich wspólnych lat, to cóż, Louis jest być może najbardziej błogosławionym mężczyzną na tej planecie. 

      Kiedy Harry szykuje się w ich łazience dwadzieścia minut później, Louis sprawdza godzinę na telefonie i widzi, że Harry zatweetował coś zaledwie pięć minut temu. Z małym uśmiechem, którego nie może powstrzymać, otwiera tweeta.

 

  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
I'm in love with Lou and all his little things.)

 

      Louis szczerzy się, a jego serce trzepocze. Po prostu uwielbia to, jak cholernie bystry jest Harry ze swoimi grami słownymi. Idzie do łazienki, z czułym uśmiechem łapiąc spojrzenie Harry’ego w lusterku. Wyciąga swój telefon, by chłopak mógł go zobaczyć, potrząsając nim lekko, zanim podchodzi do niego, owijając ręce wokół jego ciała i całując jego ramię.

\- Ja też cię kocham.

 

*PDA - publiczne okazywanie uczuć.


	25. Epilog, część I

       Harry budzi się godzinę przed budzikiem i od razu może stwierdzić, że coś jest źle. Lub, cóż, może nie dokładnie źle, bardziej jak nie tak, jak to lubi. Miejsce obok niego jest puste, jego ręce, które były owinięte wokół Louisa, trzymając go blisko, gdy zasypiali, teraz owijają się jedynie wokół powietrza. Rzadkością jest, by budzili się w pustym łóżku, chociaż teraz dzieje się to częściej, odkąd Oliver zaczął ząbkować. Przypuszcza, że to właśnie tam może znaleźć swojego męża.

      Łóżko po stronie Louisa wciąż jest ciepłe, więc nie mógł wstać dawno. Harry akceptuje to, że musi wstać, wiedząc, że i tak już teraz nie zaśnie, kiedy się obudził, szczególnie, jeśli nie ma obok ciepłego ciała Louisa. Jeśli nie ma stałego bicia serca pod swoją dłonią, jako osobistą kołyskę.

      To może trochę niedorzeczne i bardzo żałosne, ale w czasie ostatnich piętnastu lat, kiedy był w prawdziwym związku z Louisem, żaden z nich nie potrafił dobrze spać samemu. Na szczęście, to rzadko jest koniecznością.

      Rozciąga się, wciąż leżąc w łóżku, starając się pozbyć ostatnich kropli senności. Jego plecy trzaskają nieco; to jedno z wielu przypomnień, że jest bliżej czterdziestki niż trzydziestki. Siada i spuszcza nogi przez krawędź łóżka, ziewając, zanim wstaje i krzywi się lekko, kiedy jego bose palce dotykają chłodnych paneli i znajduje parę czystych bokserek, które zakłada.

      Idzie korytarzem w stronę pokoju Olivera, zaglądając do pozostałych trzech pokoi na swojej drodze, a wszyscy jeszcze śpią.

      Jest wczesny, niedzielny poranek, nie mają żadnych planów poza rozmową z Liamem na Skypie o dziewiątej. To dlatego w ogóle ustawiali budzik w weekend. Jest wczesny, niedzielny poranek, jego dzieci śpią bezpieczne, zdrowe i szczęśliwe w swoich łóżkach, jego mąż kołysze w ramionach ich najmłodsze dzieciątko, śpiewając łagodnie, a Harry nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie lepszego życia, niż to, którym żyje już półtorej dekady. 

      Staje w progu, obserwując Louisa, który kołysze się lekko, plecami zwrócony do Harry’ego, śpiewając jedną z wielu miłosnych piosenek, które napisał dla lub o Harrym w przeciągu lat. Jest niesamowitym widokiem, nawet od tyłu, a wiek jedynie dodaje mu uroku, w skromnej opinii Harry’ego. Jest jak szczególnie dobra butelka wina. Także ma na sobie tylko bokserki; dwa tygodnie po tym, jak przywieźli Olivera do domu ze szpitala, odkryli, że najlepszym sposobem, by go uspokoić, a nawet uśpić, był kontakt cielesny.

      Pozwala sobie na podziwianie Louisa jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim wchodzi do pokoju, ujawniając swoją obecność przez owinięcie rąk wokół mężczyzny, całując jego nagie ramię. Jest miękki i solidny, i ciepły, i Harry cieszy się tym kontaktem pomiędzy jego klatką piersiową, a plecami Louisa. Nie wydaje mu się, by kiedykolwiek miał tego dość, wciąż jest przytłoczony stałą potrzebą dotyku, dotyku, _dotyku_.

      Louis przestaje śpiewać, mrucząc miękko na przybycie Harry’ego. Odchyla głowę, opierając ją o ramię Harry’ego i obraca lekko, oferując swoje usta. Harry cmoka go szybko dwa razy, a potem ostatni raz, przywierając na dłużej i wsysając dolną wargę Louisa pomiędzy swoje. 

      Louis wypuszcza zadowolone westchnięcie i Harry odsuwa się, całując go po raz ostatni w policzek, tuż pod okiem. Przesuwa dłoń z brzucha Louisa na dłoń mężczyzny, która spoczywa na plecach Olivera. Zerkając nad jego ramieniem, może zobaczyć, że chłopiec zasnął, więc cofa się, gdy Louis układa go w jego łóżeczku.

      Louis odwraca się do niego, po tym, jak sprawdza, czy ich syn wciąż śpi, owinięty małym kocykiem. Przysuwa się, a Harry otwiera ramiona, przyciągając go pocałunkiem, zanim kołysze ich łagodnie, a głowa Louisa spoczywa na jego ramieniu.

\- Heeeeej - mówi Louis, podnosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na niego. - Dlaczego wstałeś, kochanie? Powinieneś jeszcze poleżeć.

      Harry uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie.

\- Nie śpię zbyt dobrze bez ciebie obok. - Szepczą, by nie obudzić znów Olivera i Harry przypuszcza, że prawdopodobnie byłoby łatwiej po prostu wyjść z pokoju i móc normalnie porozmawiać, ale naprawdę podoba mu się stanie tu z Louisem.

      Louis staje na palcach i przyciska swoje usta do jego w powolnym pocałunku, zanim odsuwa się, robiąc krok w tył i wyprowadzając Harry’ego z pokoju. Harry po prostu za nim podąża. Oczywiście, że podąża; podążyłby za Louisem na koniec Ziemi, wszędzie. Czuje się nieustraszony, niepokonany z Louisem u swego boku, jakby razem mogli walczyć przeciwko wszystkiemu, zmierzyć się z każdą burzą.

      Prowadzi ich do sypialni, wczołgując się ponownie pod kołdrę i Harry podąża za nim, bo, oczywiście, że to robi. Co innego miałby zrobić? Kiedy jest już pod pościelą, Louis przysuwa się bliżej i splątują za sobą nogi, a potem ręce. To jest troszkę, bardzo, niedorzeczne, naprawdę. To, jak czuli i… i potrzebujący wciąż są, ale on po prostu… po prostu kocha Louisa tak bardzo. Tak samo bardzo, jak wtedy, kiedy się zeszli, a jednocześnie o wiele mocniej.

      Zna Louisa niemal lepiej, niż zna samego siebie. Zna go o wiele lepiej, o wiele bardziej intymnie niż wtedy, gdy byli tylko najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i to jest dziwne w pewien sposób, bo naprawdę myślał, że wiedział wszystko, co tylko możliwe o tym drugim chłopaku. Ale wciąż było wiele rzeczy pomiędzy nimi, których nie wyrazili, wiele warstw samych siebie, których nie dali drugiemu w imię instynktu samozachowawczego. Teraz tego nie ma. Dotrzymują obietnicy, którą złożyli sobie wiele lat temu - żadnych więcej sekretów. Komunikacja.

\- Chcesz wrócić do spania, kochanie? - Louis pyta, wyrywając Harry’ego z zamyślenia. Uśmiecha się miękko do swojego męża, a potem przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, tak blisko, jak tylko może, naga skóra naprzeciwko nagiej skóry, jedyne co jest między nimi to bokserki.

\- Nie - mówi, całując obojczyk Louisa, bez żadnego celu, tylko po to, by wytworzyć kontakt pomiędzy jego ustami, a skórą Louisa. - Tylko trzydzieści minut, nim znów musielibyśmy wstać. Możemy się po prostu poprzytulać?

      Czuje, jak Louis przyciska pocałunek do czubka jego głowy, z twarzą schowaną w jego lokach i uśmiecha się w zagłębienie jego szyi, bo nie może tego powstrzymać.

\- Oczywiście, skarbie - odpowiada i Harry zacieśnia swój uścisk wokół niego, gdy czuje dłonie Louisa tworzące wzory na jego plecach. - O której będzie dzwonił Liam?

\- Dziewiątej, więc powinniśmy pewnie obudzić dzieci i nakarmić je, jeśli też chcą z nim porozmawiać.

\- Hmm. - Louis mruczy w zgodzie. - Luke zdecydowanie będzie chciał…

\- A Freya będzie chciała, kiedy Lucas będzie chciał…

\- Tak, myślę, że i tak będzie chciał z nimi porozmawiać, rzadko je widzi odkąd tyle czasu spędza w LA. Mamy jakieś inne plany na dziś?

      Harry przytakuje i wie, że Louis czuje to, nawet jeśli nie widzi jego twarzy.

\- Freya idzie do Niny z jej klasy na przyjęcie urodzinowe. Zayn i Perrie zabiorą ją, gdy będą zawozić tam Milę.

\- Racja, a Luke?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by coś planował, nie, ale znając jego coś może wypaść.

\- Cóż, papa. - Nie widzi tego, ale wie, że Louis się teraz szczerzy. - To zajmujące, bycie jedenastolatkiem.

\- Och, oczywiście. - Harry odpowiada suchym głosem. - Jest małą duszą towarzystwa.

\- Tak, cóż, szczerze myślę, że ma to po tobie, kochanie - byłeś uroczym, małym czarusiem.

\- I ty to mówisz, Panie Popularny. - Harry kłóci się, odsuwając do tyłu odrobinę, by mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

\- Cóż. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Zgaduję, że był po prostu pobłogosławiony naprawdę wspaniałymi rodzicami, co?

      Z tym Harry nie może się kłócić. Myśli, w jego własnej, skromnej opinii, że odwalili i nadal odwalają kawał dobrej roboty wychowując czwórkę dzieci.

\- A co z nami? - mruczy Louis, śledząc kciukiem żuchwę Harry’ego, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie. Zmarszczki przy jego oczach pogłębiły się z mijającym czasem. - Mamy jakieś plany?

\- Sprawiasz, że czuję się jak osobista sekretarka, kochanie. - Harry dokucza, przesuwając nosem po zarośniętym policzku Louisa. - Trzymasz mnie tylko po to, by nadążyć za swoim planem dnia?

\- Przyłapałeś mnie. - Louis szczerzy się, całując go niewinnie. - Jestem taki banalny, zaliczając ciebie, moją seksowną sekretarkę. Proszę, nie mów mojemu mężowi.

\- Tym właśnie jesteśmy? Zakazanym romansem?

\- Najzakazańszym…. zakazańszym. - Louis wykrzywia twarz i Harry nie może powstrzymać śmiechu, łagodnego i cichego, bo wciąż jest wcześnie rano, a oni są w tym spokojnym stanie, gdzie każdy głośny dźwięk roztrzaskałby ich bańkę. - Najbardziej zakazanym.

\- Brzmi jak brudny, mały sekret.

      Louis potrząsa głową.

\- To nie sekret.

\- Nie? - Harry się szczerzy. - Ale brudny?

\- Sprośny. - Louis poprawia go, szczerząc się.

\- Co myśli o tym twój mąż? - pyta Harry, wsuwając dłoń w bokserki Louisa i ściskając jego pośladek.

\- Nie sądzę, by narzekał, jeśli mam być szczery. - Pociera swoim twardniejącym penisem o ten Harry’ego, który także zaczyna twardnieć i obaj są głupi, naprawdę, bo nie mają na to czasu, wcale nie mają czasu, muszą wstać za dziesięć minut czy coś, przygotować śniadanie i obudzić dzieci, ubrać je i naszykować.

\- Kurwa, Lou, nie mamy na to czasu. - Ostrzega, z żalem wyślizgując swoją dłoń z majtek Louisa, świadom tego, że to on był tym, który to zaczął.

\- Szybki handjob pod prysznicem? - Louis proponuje z krzywym uśmiechem, całując kącik ust Harry’ego i zwieszając nogi przez krawędź łóżka, zanim Harry ma czas, by mu odpowiedzieć.

      I, cóż… to prawdopodobnie mogli wcisnąć w swój harmonogram, tak. W mgnieniu oka wychodzi z łóżka, wstając tak szybko, że kręci mu się w głowie; zapomina czasem o tym, że nie ma już dłużej dwudziestu trzech lat, bo w chwilach takich jak te czuje się właśnie tak młodo. Louis jest obok niego w sekundzie, układając dłoń na talii Harry’ego i przytrzymuje go, całując czubek jego głowy, gdy Harry pochyla się, odzyskując równowagę. 

\- Nie bądź tak chętny, słonko, nie jesteś już taki młody. - Louis dokucza, gdy idą razem do łazienki.

\- I kto to mówi, dziadku. - Harry odpowiada, ale nie kryje się w tym złośliwość. Nie, kiedy Louis stoi przed nim, zrzucając z siebie bokserki i wchodząc pod prysznic w chwale swej nagości.

\- Boże, nie - mówi Louis, lekko przerażony, gdy sięga po rękę Harry’ego, wciągając go pod prysznic. - Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie przez wiele, wiele lat.

\- Cóż. - Harry śmieje się cicho, poruszając ustami przy karku Louisa, gdy woda spływa kaskadami wokół nich. - Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Lucas ma jedenaście lat, a Freya ledwo osiem, też mam taką nadzieję.

\- I dziękujemy za to Bogu. - Louis wzdycha i niespodziewanie chwyta długość Harry’ego, która, o dziwo, nie opadła podczas ich rozmowy o wnukach. 

      Nawet jego trzydziestosiedmioletni penis wciąż jest czymś, z czego może być dumny. Nawet pamięta, jak Louis powiedział mu to, kiedy spędzili samotny weekend w Rzymie kilka miesięcy temu, chociaż wtedy był pijany od zwiedzanych winiarni i od tamtego czasu temu zaprzeczał.

      Harry jęczy w ramię Louisa, sięgając w dół, by owinąć dłoń wokół nich obu jednocześnie, zakrywając mniejszą dłoń Louisa, zanim ten jej nie cofa, układając obie dłonie na pośladkach Harry’ego, jednym palcem pocierając o jego odbyt. Harry sapie na lekki nacisk, będąc już blisko; wytrzymałość o tak wczesnej, porannej porze nigdy nie była jego atutem, nawet w dawnych czasach. Zna ciało Louisa wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że on także jest blisko; tylko od ręki Harry’ego, obciągającej im obu. Upewnia się, że przesuwa kciukiem przez główkę jego penisa z każdym ruchem.

\- Blisko - mamrocze w ucho Louisa, przygryzając małżowinę.

\- Ja też. - Louis sapie, gdy naciska nieco mocniej palcem, wciskając opuszek do wnętrza Harry’ego. 

      Harry dochodzi, gdy Louis wsuwa w niego palec; orgazm go przytłacza, gdy opryskuje spermą ich ciała, własną dłoń i kafelki prysznica. Wszystko to natychmiast zostaje zmyte przez wodę.

      Poluźnia uchwyt wystarczająco, by pozwolić własnemu penisowi wyślizgnąć się, a potem zacieśnia dłoń wokół kutasa Louisa, pozwalając mu pieprzyć ciasny uchwyt raz, drugi, trzeci, zanim także dochodzi.

      Przytrzymuje dłoń pod lejącą się wodą, spłukując spermę Louisa, podczas gdy ten przytula się do niego, dochodząc do siebie po orgazmie. Kiedy czuje, że Louis rozluźnia uścisk, szczerzy się, zanim przyciska pocałunek do jego głowy.

\- To było żałośnie szybkie, naprawdę. Na serio jesteśmy starzy, co?

\- Cóż. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Podążamy za rozkazami, czyż nie? Mówiliśmy, że to musi być szybkie.

\- Ale było dobre. - Harry szczerzy się, szturchając go biodrem, gdy sięga po szampon i wylewa odrobinę na swoją dłoń.

\- Z tobą zawsze jest dobrze. - Louis odpowiada niezwykle miękko, gdy odwraca się plecami do Harry’ego, pozwalając mu wmasować szampon w włosy. Harry całuje w odpowiedzi jego ramię, zgadzając się, zanim chwyta słuchawkę prysznica i unosi głowę Louisa w górę, zmywając pianę.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie: robimy coś dzisiaj? - Louis mamrocze ledwo słyszalnie nad szumem wody, gdy obraca Harry’ego i staje na palcach, by dosięgnąć jego włosów.

      Harry pochyla się lekko, wciąż beznadziejnie zauroczony tym, jak malutki jest Louis, pomimo tego, że miał tak wiele czasu, by do tego przywyknąć. 

\- Cóż - zaczyna, gdy stara się oprzeć pokusie zamruczenia; dłonie Louisa w jego mokrych lokach były, kurwa, niebem. - Musimy iść na zakupy spożywcze, więc albo możemy iść razem i zabrać ze sobą Harper, Olivera i Lucasa, jeśli będzie chciał iść, albo jedno z nas zostanie w domu z dziećmi.

      Louisowi nie zajmuje długo, nim odpowiada, a serce Harry’ego puchnie na jego słowa.

\- Chodźmy razem, chciałbym spędzić dzisiaj cały dzień z tobą.

\- Ach tak? - Harry pyta, a uśmiech jest słyszalny w jego głosie, gdy obraca się, gdy szampon zostaje spłukany z jego włosów. - Jakiś szczególny powód?

\- Cóż. - Louis szczerzy się, luźno oplatając go rękoma w talii i przybliżając się. - Poza faktem, że ogromnie cię kocham, dziś mija dokładnie czternaście lat, odkąd ci się oświadczyłem.

      To… Harry tak właściwie zapomniał, co jest niezwykłe jak na niego, ale w jego obronie można powiedzieć, że to nie tak, że zwykle świętowali dzień, kiedy się zaręczyli, a on jeszcze nigdy nie zapomniał rocznicy ślubu czy urodzin, czy czegokolwiek. Ostatnio byli zajęci, aranżując kolejną trasę i pisząc kolejny album z chłopcami, starając się upchnąć to w taki sposób, by nie kolidowało to z ich czterema rodzinami, dziećmi, żonami i innymi ważnymi osobami, które były częścią ich życia od wielu, wielu lat.

      Jednak pamięta dzień, kiedy Louis poprosił go o rękę tak, jakby to było wczoraj. To było niezapowiedziane i stało się tak szybko; nie byli ze sobą tak naprawdę nawet sześciu miesięcy, ale to wydawało się odpowiednie. Od minuty, kiedy zeszli się na poważnie, to było tak, jakby ostatni puzzel z ich życia został dodany i w końcu mogli spojrzeć na ukończony obraz.

      To było na ostatnim koncercie ich trasy, gdy byli w Australii, grając tam pół tuzina koncertów, kiedy Louis stanął zanim i owinął wokół niego ręce. Byli ustawieni i gotowi do wejścia na scenę, dzieliły ich minuty do tego, by bawić widownię tysiąca ludzi. Po tym, Louis twierdził, że to po prostu samo z niego wyszło, że miał zaplanowane bardziej zawiłe i bogate oświadczyny, ale te słowa po prostu wydostały się z jego ust, jakby żyły własnym życiem.

\- Wyjdź za mnie? - Wypalił, szepcząc słowa do ucha Harry’ego, wystarczająco cicho, by pozostali chłopcy nie usłyszeli.

      Harry wciąż czuje widmo szoku, które czuł po usłyszeniu tych słów. Odwrócił się w ramionach Louisa, z pewnością wyglądając nieatrakcyjnie z rozdziawioną w buzią.

\- Co? - Pamięta, jak szepnął w szoku, bo, szczerze, wciąż wierzył, że wyobraził sobie pytanie Louisa.

\- Kocham cię. - Oświadczył Louis, biorąc jego dłonie w swoje. - Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę życia. Więc… wyjdziesz za mnie?

      I Harry naprawdę nie potrzebował nawet sekundy, by zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, kiedy wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciał, było tuż przed nim. Zrobił krok na przód, objął policzek Louisa dłonią i szepnął “tak”, ze łzami w oczach, nim przycisnął usta w pocałunku.

      Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim obaj uśmiechnęli się szeroko, ledwo mogąc się pocałować i Louis wyciągnął z kieszeni zachwycający, srebrno-czarny pierścionek, ozdobiony dwoma rzędami czarnych diamentów. To wyglądało tak, jakby nosił go ze sobą wszędzie. Prawdopodobnie tak było. Był unikatowy i piękny, i tak bardzo w stylu Harry’ego. Świadectwo tego, jak dobrze Louis go znał. Wciąż nosi go na swojej prawej ręce; na lewej ma obrączkę ślubną i może spojrzeć na którąkolwiek ze swoich dłoni, by przypomnieć sobie o Louisie; to coś, co nigdy nie zawiodło w poprawieniu mu humoru. Właściwie może tak patrzeć na całe swoje ciało.

      Ponieważ tak bardzo, jak jest cholernie sentymentalny, Harry wytatuował całe swoje ciało deklaracjami miłości, których nigdy wcześniej nie był w stanie powiedzieć Louisowi prosto w ozy. Ptaki - przedstawiające ich dwójkę, transparent miłości zakryty ptakiem Harry’ego, jak miłość, którą musiał ukrywać przez tak wiele lat. A teraz jest też pokryty innymi tatuażami, które zebrały się w trakcie ich wspólnego życia, układając się w odę do miłości jego życia, do rodziny, którą razem stworzyli.

\- Hej. - Słyszy głos Louisa, gdy starszy mężczyzna ciągnie łagodnie pasmo włosów Harry’ego, które są teraz proste przez wodę. - Gdzie zniknąłeś?

\- Wspominam, wędruję po ścieżkach pamięci, wiesz? - Harry uśmiecha się, pochylając do niego. - Pamiętasz dzień, w którym mi się oświadczyłeś?

      W odpowiedzi Louis śmieje się w jego szyję.

\- Boże, to był bałagan.

\- Pamiętasz, jak Niall ogłosił to przez przypadek całej arenie, zanim nawet my zdołaliśmy się w tym połapać? Po prostu zobaczył pierścionek i zapytał? - Harry szczerzy się, wdychając intensywny zapach szamponu, który wciąż jest we włosach Louisa, kiedy sięga za niego, by zakręcić kurek.

\- Tak. - Louis jęczy, cofając się, by mogli wyjść spod prysznica.

      Harry wręcza mu ręcznik, gdy wychodzą z brodzika do zaparowanego pomieszczenia. 

\- A my byliśmy zbyt zaszokowani tym pytaniem, że byliśmy w stanie tylko potwierdzić. Z perspektywy czasu, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy poczekać z założeniem pierścionka do końca występu. Albo, no wiesz, ja powinienem poczekać z pytaniem do zakończenia koncertu.

\- Ale dopiero się zaręczyliśmy, w tamtej chwili to był najszczęśliwszy dzień mojego życia, nie myślałem racjonalnie. - Harry wzrusza ramionami, wycierając się ręcznikiem, nim sięga po parę majtek.

\- W tamtej chwili, co? - Louis szczerzy się, sięgając za niego po swoją bieliznę. - Już nie?

\- Cóż. - Harry wzrusza ramionami, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu na twarzy. - Potem wyszedłem za ciebie, mieliśmy prawdziwy ślub i podróż poślubną, spędziliśmy dwa fantastyczne lata, zanim dołączył do nas Lucas, a potem trójka kolejnych, pięknych dzieci i nagle byliśmy rodziną, spędzającą każdy dzień razem. Spędzam każdy dzień z tobą i to trochę tak, jakby z każdym dniem robiło się coraz lepiej.

      Louis uśmiecha się tym idealnym uśmiechem, gdzie kąciki jego oczu się marszczą i to nigdy nie przestało sprawiać, że serce Harry’ego trzepocze.

\- Jesteśmy razem niemal od piętnasty lat, Haz. - Dokucza. - Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że powinieneś cierpieć na brak uroczych słów, które możesz powiedzieć.

      Harry śmieje się i potrząsa głową, ponieważ _nie_.

\- Ale jestem zadowolony. - Louis kontynuuje. - Jestem tak cholernie wdzięczny każdego dnia, że nie zrezygnowałeś ze mnie w którymś momencie w ciągu tych pieprzonych siedmiu lat, kiedy próbowałem wyjąć głowę z tyłka. Że wciąż mnie chciałeś, wciąż mnie kochałeś, kiedy ja w końcu zrozumiałem co się dzieje, ja…

\- Byłbym cholernym głupkiem, gdyby tak było. - Harry przerywa, potrząsając głową nad faktem, że wciąż moją tę rozmowę przynajmniej raz do roku. Louis wydaje się robić wyjątkowo wdzięczny i ckliwy w okolicach rocznic, jakby przypominały mu o tym, jak wszystko jest kruche, jak blisko byli tego, by nie mieć tego wspaniałego życia. - Tej ostatniej dekady, Lou, nie miałbym z nikim innym, nie chciałbym jej mieć z nikim innym. To zawsze byłeś ty.

      Louis lekko przytakuje, ponieważ już to wie. Harry wie, że to jest temat, który wyczerpali dawno temu, ale wydaje się, że co jakiś czas musi przypomnieć to Louisowi i zawsze jest szczęśliwy, robiąc to. Bardziej szczęśliwy niż wtedy, gdy mówi jakieś ckliwe gówna, które sprawiłyby, że normalna osoba rzygałaby tęczą. Ale prawdziwe gówna, najprawdziwsze. 

      Przypiera Louisa do ścianki prysznicowej i całuje go mocno, leniwie, tak, jak powinno się całować rano. Niechętnie odsuwa się po kilku chwilach, zanim powraca do czegoś, czego nie zdążyli skończyć.

\- Podział ról? - pyta, całując Louisa jeszcze dwa razy, nim odsuwa się na dobre.

\- Jeśli zrobisz śniadanie, ja obudzę dzieciaki? - Louis odpowiada pytaniem, nawet jeśli to nie jest prawdziwe pytanie, bo tak zawsze jest.

\- Brzmi idealnie. - Odpowiada i tak, ponieważ tak jest. Ich rutyna została określona już dawno temu.

      Louis ściska jego dłoń, zanim idzie do ich sypialni, prawdopodobnie po to, by się ubrać, zostawiając Harry’ego, który szczerzy się jak głupek przez kilka chwil, zanim otrząsa się z tego i podąża za mężem.

      Naciąga dżinsy i starą koszulę w kratę; jego styl praktycznie się nie zmienił przez te lata. Potrząsa mokrymi włosami, decydując się nic z nimi nie robić, dopóki nie wyschną. 

      Zostawia Louisa w sypialni, gdy ten zakłada dresy i idzie do kuchni, wyciągając składniki na naleśniki, ich niedzielną tradycję. Jest w trakcie mieszania ciasta, gdy Lucas wchodzi do kuchni, witając go jednostronnym uściskiem i “dzień dobry”, na co Harry odpowiada uśmiechem. Bez słowa jego najstarszy syn wyciąga z lodówki różne owoce i zaczyna je kroić, układając na dużym talerzu, by były gotowe do nałożenia na naleśniki. 

\- Dobrze spałeś? - Harry pyta, gdy rozgrzewa patelkę, wyciągając talerz, na którym będzie układać gotowe naleśniki.

\- Tak. - Lucas odpowiada, przesuwając się, by wyciągnąć talerze, które Freya ułoży na stole razem ze szklankami i sztućcami, gdy zejdzie na dół. - Mogę przewrócić naleśniki, papa?

      Szczerząc się, Harry podaje synowi szpatułkę, odsuwając się, by zrobić mu miejsce. 

\- Oczywiście, orzeszku. - Uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy Luke marszczy nos, gotów wyrazić to, że “jest o wiele za stary, by nazywać go orzeszkiem”. Ksywka została z nimi po tym, jak Louis zachwycał się tym, jak doktor powiedział im, że płód jest nie większy niż orzeszek, kiedy pierwszy raz towarzyszyli ich surogatce podczas wizyty. 

      Nalewa odpowiednią ilość ciasta na patelnię i przechyla ją, by rozlało się równo. Kiedy jest wystarczająco upieczone, wskazuje Lukowi, by spróbował go przewrócić. By powiedzieć uprzejmie, jest to katastrofą i Harry szybko wrzuca to do śmieci, otwierając usta, by pocieszyć syna. Ten jednak go wyprzedza.

\- Pierwszy zawsze jest zły, wiem, papa. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz.

      Robią to w każdy weekend i nie może nic poradzić na to, że się uśmiecha, gdy nalewa ciasto na patelnię i tym razem, jak zawsze, odkąd Luke zaczął przewracać naleśniki w każdą niedzielę, robi to idealnie.

      Kilka naleśników później Freya wchodzi do kuchni, wciąż ubrana w pidżamę. Harry zakłada, że Louis pomyślał, iż lepiej nie ryzykować z ubrudzeniem jej stroju na urodziny, zanim w ogóle wyjdzie z domu i przyklaskuje temu pomysłowi. Włącza radio, zanim idzie do Harry’ego, by pocałować go w policzek; on musi pochylić się, by mogła to zrobić. Potem bierze wszystko to, co Lucas wyciągnął wcześniej i układa na stole. Jest tak bardzo podobna do Louisa z rana; wieki zajmuje jej wstanie, jest cicha i łagodna, dopóki nie rozbudzi się całkowicie. Fizycznie jest podobna do Harry’ego, z jej miękkimi, czekoladowymi lokami, wielkimi, zielonymi oczami i głębokimi dołeczkami, ale w środku jest jak Louis. Co tylko pokazuje, że genetyka to nie wszystko.

      Louis schodzi na dół, gdy kładą jedzenie na stół. Jego dłoń jest ściśnięta przez czteroletnią Harper, a w drugiej trzyma elektroniczną niańkę. 

\- Nie chciałem budzić Olivera. - Wyjaśnia, gdy pomaga wsadzić Harper do krzesełka. - Pomyślałem, że będzie lepiej pozwolić mu spać.

      Harry zgadza się z tym mruknięciem, rozkładając naleśniki pomiędzy ich piątkę. Louis już ubrał Harper; mała dziewczynka papla wesoło o naleśnikach i coś o smokach; Harry nie do końca wie skąd to się wzięło. Louis mruczy i odpowiada “ooh” w odpowiednich momentach, chociaż Harry jest pewien, że jest tak samo zagubiony jak on z tym, skąd wzięły się smoki. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy Harper zrobiła się rozmowna i to niesamowite, widzieć, jak zaczyna wyrastać na jednostkę, jak zaczyna formować się jej umysł i, najwyraźniej, miłość do smoków. Czasami serce Harry’ego wydaje się być zbyt duże jak na jego ciało, tak duże, że nie sądzi, by jego żebra mogły je utrzymać w ciele.

\- Tatusiu. - Lucas mówi, gdy Harry wkłada kilka naleśników na talerz Louisa i sam siada. - Czy mogę iść dzisiaj do Sama, pobawić się?

\- Tak. - Louis odpowiada, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie Harry’emu, by upewnić się, że on nie ma nic przeciwko. - Oczywiście, że możesz, koleżko. Możesz zadzwonić do niego po śniadaniu, by się umówić, w porządku?

      Kiwając chętnie głową, Luke wgryza się w swojego naleśnika z wielkim uśmiechem; wizja spędzenia czasu ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem wydaje się rozjaśnić jego dzień.

\- Wujek Liam będzie dzwonił do nas na Skypie za pół godziny. - Harry przypomina im po tym, jak pokrywa swojego naleśnika owocami. - Jeśli chcecie się z nim przywitać?

      Tak jak przewidzieli, Luke przytakuje chętnie głową, mając jakiś wielbiący-bohaterów-układ z Liamem. Freya jest bliżej Nialla; stały entuzjazm Irlandczyka i podwyższony poziom energii jest wręcz dla niej stworzony, podczas gdy Zayn już zdobył własne miejsce w sercu Harper, nigdy nie przepuszczając okazji, by przyłączyć się do jednej z ulubionych rozrywek czterolatki - rysowania. Coś mówi mu, że Zayn będzie podekscytowany, gdy dowie się o fascynacji Harper smokami. To poniekąd zabawne, naprawdę, jak każdy z chłopców nawiązał lepszą więź z _jednym_ z ich dzieci, bardziej niż z pozostałymi, ale to jest urocze. Dzieciaki już teraz są podekscytowane posiadaniem wujka, którego uważają bardziej za “swojego”, jak miłe jest dla nich to, że jeden z nich poświęca im całą swoją uwagę.

      Jedzą naleśniki, a rozmowa wypełnia ich jadalnię i serce Harry’ego się rozgrzewa. Radio wciąż gra cicho w tle, a Louis tnie naleśnika Harper na małe kwadraty, podczas gdy Harry upewnia się, że Luke i Freya odrobili lekcje na następny tydzień.

\- Papa - mówi nagle Freya, gdy ich talerze są puste. - Czy pojedziemy z wami w trasę tym razem?

      Harry przytakuje, biorąc łyk herbaty.

\- Tak - mówi, uśmiechając się do niej łagodnie. - Ale nie przez następny rok, śliczna. Ustaliliśmy z waszymi wujkami, że trasa będzie za rok, podczas waszych wakacji, więc wszyscy możecie pojechać z nami. Wasi kuzyni też.

\- Jak to brzmi? - Louis uśmiecha się do ich córki i Harry czuje, jak coś dotyka jego stopy pod stołem, czuje, jak stopa Louisa zahacza o jego kostkę w subtelnym geście.

      Pisali album przez zeszły rok i zamierzają spędzić lato, nagrywając, zanim wydadzą to w okolicach października, a w następne lato będą w trasie. Taki jest plan i to nie tak, że sądzą, iż ich dzieci będą miały coś przeciwko spędzeniu wakacji, podróżując po świecie ze swoją ogromną rodziną, ale zarówno Freya jak i Lucas osiągnęli ten wiek, gdzie ich przyjaciele wydają się być o wiele fajniejsi od ojców, i nigdy nie wiadomo, jak to przyjmą.

\- Będziemy podróżować po całym świecie? - Luke pyta w zachwycie, a jego oczy są wielkie.

\- Busem, jak ostatnim razem? - pyta Freya z miną podobną do brata.

\- Tak. - Louis potwierdza z czułym śmiechem i zmarszczkami przy oczach. - Busem i samolotem. I nie po całym świecie, ale będziemy w wielu krajach Europy i w wielu miejscach w Ameryce.

      Wybrali mniejsze miejsca i więcej czasu spędzonego w każdym z nich, by dzieci mogły się poczuć jak na wakacjach; nie chcieli zabierać ich w takie trasy, które mieli jeszcze wtedy, gdy byli młodsi, a zespół był znacznie popularniejszy. 

      Zdołali opaść wygodnie w niszę, gdzie nie są nigdzie w pobliżu ich starego statusu, ale wciąż są pożądani i szanowani przez ludzi. Sam fakt, że wciąż są, że wciąż mają bazę fanów pomimo wszystkich przeciwności jest imponujący. Nawet dla największego snoba muzycznego. A fani, których mają teraz, są świetni. Lojalni i genialni, nie wspominając faktu, że ich muzyka jest cholernie genialna; to coś zupełnie innego od _What Makes You Beautiful_. To jest teraz o wiele dojrzalsze i bardziej _ich_.

\- To fajnie - mówi Luke. - Pojedziemy do Hiszpanii? Możemy znów iść na mecz Barcelony?

\- Możemy zobaczyć kłódki? - pyta z zapałem Freya. Mała dziewczynka była całkowicie zafascynowana kłódką na moście, które wisiała do tych dni. Wzięli dzieci, by zobaczyć ją kilka lat temu, kiedy grali w Danii i to musiało wywrzeć duże wrażenie na Freyi, skoro wciąż to pamiętała, pomimo tego, że była mała, kiedy to widziała.

      Zwykli brać ze sobą marker za każdym razem, gdy tam byli, by odświeżyć napis i dodać inicjały swoich dzieci, kiedy te się pojawiły. Nie byli tam odkąd pojawił się Oliver, siedem miesięcy temu, więc i tym razem będą musieli coś dodać. Może nawet Harper napisze “O”; w końcu to przez jej fascynację Oliverem Twistem nazwali tak syna.

\- Oczywiście, że możemy. - Louis szczerzy się, odpowiadając im obu. - Hej, Frey, sprawdzałaś co z Maggie?

      Freya przytakuje.

\- Tak, tatusiu. Spała, bo jest starym psem; papa zawsze tak mówi.

      Harry szczerzy się, nie może tego powstrzymać przez poważny ton swojej córki, jakby mówiła im o fizyce kwantowej albo wyjaśniała lek na raka, a nie mówiła po prostu o ich dużym golden retrieverze. 

\- Prawda. - Uśmiecha się do niej. - Ponieważ tatuś i ja mieliśmy Maggie cały rok przed tym, jak pojawił się Luke.

\- Wiemy, tato. - Lucas przewraca oczami; jest jak Louis. - Dostałeś szczeniaczka od taty na swoje urodziny, bo pomyślał, że powinieneś trochę poćwiczyć zanim będziecie mieć prawdziwe dzieci. Mówiłeś nam to milion razy.

\- Tak, papa. - Louis dokucza, szczerząc się do niego. - Mówiłeś nam to milion razy.

      Harry potrząsa z czułością głową na wygłupy swojej rodziny.

\- Jesteście utrapieniem, obaj - mówi im, a potem skupia się z powrotem na Freyi. - Chcesz jej zanieść śniadanie, śliczna?

      Freya z zapałem przytakuje i schodzi ze swojego krzesła; na szczęście wcześniej skończyła swoje śniadanie. Pospiesznie odkłada talerz do zlewu, zanim idzie do salonu, gdzie Maggie śpi w swoim koszyku.

      Harry wstaje, by iść za nią, zostawiając Louisowi dokończenie karmienia Harper. Bierze psie jedzenie z szafki na korytarzu i przynosi do salonu, gdzie Freya łagodnie głaszcze Maggie, a wielki pies wtula się w jej dłoń.

\- Zabierzmy ją do kuchni, by mogła zjeść, tak? - Sugeruje, potrząsając lekko torbą, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Maggie. Pies ożywia się w chwili, gdy Freya wstaje, spoglądając na Harry’ego.

\- Mogę nasypać to do jej miski, papo? - pyta, gdy Maggie wstaje i podchodzi do Harry’ego, merdając ogonem i wysuwając język.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. - Przytakuje, pochylając się, by podrapać Maggie za uchem, zanim idzie do kuchni, gdzie jest miska psa; jego dłoń ląduje na ramieniu córki, gdy ta przysuwa się, by iść koło niego.

      Luke opłukuje talerze w kuchni, gdy wchodzą. Louisa i Harper nie widać, gdy Harry pomaga nasypać Freyi psie jedzenie.

\- Harold, dzieci. - Rozbrzmiewa głos Louisa, dochodzący z innej części domu - z gabinetu, jak przypuszcza Harry. - Liam dzwoni, chodźcie tutaj.

      Harry szczerzy się do swoich dzieci z kucek, głaszcząc Maggie, gdy ta zaczyna iść.

\- Lepiej róbcie, co mówi tata, dzieciaki.

      I ledwo kończy mówić, a dwójka jego najstarszych dzieci już biegnie z kuchni w stronę gabinetu. Chichocze cicho, gdy głaszcze Maggie po raz ostatni, nim wstaje i sam do nich dołącza.


	26. Epilog, część II

        Rozmowa z Liamem trwa półtorej godziny, zanim mężczyzna musi się rozłączyć; jest zbyt zmęczony, by kontynuować, ale obiecuje dzieciakom, że wróci za kilka tygodni i spędzi całe lato w Londynie.

       Harry zabiera Freyę do jej pokoju, by ją uczesać, gdy dziewczynka ubierze się w swoją ulubioną sukienkę. Wiąże jej długie loki chustą z ładnym, kwiecistym motywem i wysyła do Louisa, by mu się pokazała. Podąża za nią, ale zagląda do pokoju Olivera, by zobaczyć, jak jego maleńki synek zaczyna się wiercić. Podnosi go i przytula do piersi, całując w główkę, gdzie jest maleńka ilość półprzeźroczystych włosków. Wdycha zapach dziecka, którego nie można pomylić z niczym innym; jest zdeterminowany, by rozkoszować się tym, bo Oliver będzie ich ostatnim dzieckiem.

       Kołysze go lekko, gdy idzie na dół gdzie, jak podejrzewa, znajdzie resztę swojej rodziny. Nie jest zdolny powstrzymać czułego wyrazu twarzy, gdy Oliver zaciska swoją małą rączkę na koszuli Louisa, ściskając mocno. Jest cichym dzieckiem, rzadko kiedy płakał, dopóki nie zaczął ząbkować; w przeciwieństwie do Harper, która prawie ciągle krzyczała przez pierwszy rok życia. To niemal śmieszny kontrast, kiedy patrzy się na nią teraz, na to, jak cicha jest, uwielbiając rysować, chociaż Louis zdołał w każdym z ich dzieci zakorzenić zainteresowanie w piłce nożnej. Osobiście Harry myśli, że to wynika z tego, jaką Louis robi z tego zabawę za każdym razem, kiedy idą z piłką do ogrodu i może także z tego, że dzieciaki wydają się rozumieć, jak Louis kocha piłkę nożną, jak jego oczy błyszczą, a uśmiech jest szeroki. Zwykle Harry także dołącza i jest to ich rodzinna rzecz.

       Kiedy wchodzi do salonu, widzi Freyę, kręcącą się,a jej sukienka trzepocze wokół niej i Louis mówi jej, jak bardzo, bardzo pięknie wygląda.

\- Papa cię uczesał? - pyta, pochylając się, by pociągnąć lekko za lok, zanim patrzy na Harry’ego z psotnym uśmiechem. - Może ty powinnaś zająć się jego włosami, co? Wyglądają trochę niedorzecznie, prawda?

       Freya odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Dłoń Louisa spoczywa na jej biodrze. Dziewczynka chichocze.

\- Twoje włosy wyglądają głupiutko, papa.

\- Och - mówi Harry, wchodząc do pokoju. - Możesz coś z tym zrobić?

       Kiwając chętnie głową, wybiega z salonu, prawdopodobnie po to, by znaleźć coś, co mogłaby włożyć we włosy Harry’ego, a on podchodzi do Louisa. Harper wciąż siedzi na podłodze obok kanapy, rysując, a Maggie odpoczywa obok niej, wydając się być zadowoloną za każdym razem, gdy Harper sięga, by ją pogłaskać albo schować głowę w jej miękkim futrze.

\- Luke zadzwonił do Sama? - pyta męża, który sięga po Olivera.

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiecha się łagodnie do chłopczyka, a jego twarz jest definicją “serduszek w oczach”. - Tak. Podrzucimy go w drodze na zakupy.

       Harry podchodzi bliżej, układając jedną rękę nisko na plecach Louisa, drugą wyciągając do Olivera, oferując mu palec, który chłopiec mógłby chwycić. Oliver robi to swoją maluteńką piąstką i, tak bardzo, jak Harry kocha to,kiedy zaczynają pokazywać swoją osobowość (tak, jak teraz Harper), albo kiedy osiągają wiek, gdzie nagle pokazują wnikliwość i współczucie, które sprawia, że jego serce pęka, albo kiedy osiągają wiek Luke’a i nagle stają się strasznie duzi, on wciąż będzie tęsknić za tym, kiedy Oliver podrośnie. Będzie tęsknić za posiadaniem kogoś tak malutkiego, kogo mógł nosić jedną ręką. To straszne, jak czas szybko leci, jak szybko dorastają. To ekscytujące, ponieważ kocha swoje dzieci, a one każdego dnia zachwycają go i sprawiają, że jest dumny, ale to także przerażające, bo świat potrafi być okrutnym miejscem, a on chce owinąć wokół nich swoje ramiona i nie pozwolić im odejść.

       Freya w podskokach wraca do pokoju, z kwiecistą chustą w ręce, podobną do tej, którą sama ma na sobie.

\- Usiądź, papa. - Instruuje go, a Harry pochyla się lekko, by przycisnąć usta do małej piąstki Olivera, zanim wyślizguje palec z jego uścisku i siada na kanapie.

\- Zayn napisał parę minut temu. - Louis uśmiecha się do nich, gdy kołysze łagodnie Olivera, ku uciesze malucha. Harry myśli, że śmiech dziecka może być jego ulubionym dźwiękiem na całym świecie. - Będą tu za jakieś dziesięć minut.

       Harry skinąłby głową, gdyby mógł, ale Freya zmusiła go do odchylenia głowy, w próbie zawiązania chusty. Zamiast tego unosi kciuk.

\- To trudne, tatusiu. - Freya mówi, stojąc za nim. Jej małe dłonie są owinięte jego lokami. Widzi, jak Louis podchodzi bliżej i to niemożliwe, by powstrzymać uśmiech, gdy Louis zaczyna mówić jej, jak to zawiązać. Kiedy oboje wydają się skończyć, Harry odwraca się z uśmiechem.

\- Jak wyglądam? - pyta, przesuwając dłonią przez kilka loków, które wydostały się spod chusty.

\- Niemal tak pięknie, jak ta ślicznotka. - Louis uśmiecha się, a jego oczy błyszczą w radości. Wolną ręką sięga, by poprawić chustę. - Zniewalająco.

       Harry ma odpowiedzieć, kiedy rozbrzmiewa dzwonek i Freya spieszy, by otworzyć drzwi. Louis rusza za nią, podczas gdy Harry zostaje w salonie z Harper. Schodzi z kanapy, siadając na podłodze obok córki, przesuwając dłonią przez miękkie futro Maggie, gdy obserwuje, jak Harper z koncentracją marszczy brwi, rysując.

       Sięga ręką, by pogładzić brązowe, proste i miękkie włosy dziewczynki.

\- Co rysujesz, kochanie? - pyta, starając się zerknąć na kartkę, którą zasłania swoim ciałem.

\- Smoka, papa! - woła szczęśliwie. - Narysowałam smoka.

\- Tak? - Szczerzy się, przesuwając dłoń po jej plecach. - Mogę zobaczyć? Mogę zobaczyć twojego smoka?

       Pulchnymi rączkami Harper podnosi obrazek i wstaje, podchodząc do Harry’ego. On rozkłada ręce i pozwala jej usiąść na swoich kolanach.

\- Zobacz, papa. - Wciska kartkę w jego dłonie, przytulając się do niego, podczas gdy on owija jedną rękę wokół drobnego ciała. Harper jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej chętna do kontaktu cielesnego ze wszystkich ich dzieci i dzień, w którym on odmówi jej tego, będzie najzimniejszym dniem w piekle. Patrzy na rysunek, uśmiechając się, gdy widzi coś, co jest prymitywnie narysowanym smokiem. Nie, żeby Harry potrafił zrobić to lepiej; w wieku czterech lat jego córka już pobiła go w zdolnościach artystycznych.

\- To jest naprawdę dobre, małpko - mówi z uśmiechem i ściska jej talię. - Naprawdę, naprawdę dobre. Kto to? - Wskazuje na patyczaka, którego także narysowała.

\- To Freya - mówi, wskazując na jedną z postaci. - A to Luky - wskazuje na kolejną, a potem przesuwa palec do czegoś, czego nie zauważył za pierwszym razem na jej rysunku; to mała kropla na grzebiecie smoka. - A to ja.

\- Och, głupiutki papa, co, małpko? - Szczerzy się, mierzwiąc jej włosy. - Powinienem to wiedzieć. A gdzie tatuś i ja?

\- Tatuś i papa, i Oliver są w domu - mówi poważnie. - Oliver jest dzieckiem, jest za mały na smoka.

\- Więc opiekujemy się nim w domu?

       Dziewczynka kiwa głową w odpowiedzi, gdy przysuwa ją do siebie bliżej w uścisku.

\- To naprawdę ładne, małpko. Powinniśmy pokazać to tatusiowi?

       Kiwając chętnie głową, schodzi z jego kolan i Harry także wstaje. Idą na korytarz, a Maggie wstaje i podąża za nimi.

       Louis właśnie zamyka drzwi, kiedy do niego dochodzą i chociaż wie, że zarówno Harper jak i Zayn byli by zachwyceni, widząc się, wie także, że dziewczynka jest za młoda, by zrozumieć dlaczego mężczyzna musi wyjść, zanim w ogóle wszedł. Zayn i Perrie i tak zabierają dwójkę ich dzieci jutro na kolację, więc wtedy pokaże mu swojego smoka.

\- Spójrz, tatusiu. - Harper podchodzi do Louisa, ściskając w ręce kartkę.

\- Co my tutaj mamy? - Louis szczerzy się, podając Olivera Harry’emu, który pospiesznie go bierze. Mężczyzna kuca przed dziewczynką i przyjmuje rysunek. Harry widzi, jak kąciki jego ust wyginają się w uśmiechu. - Czy to smok? Wow, małpko, to jest naprawdę dobre. Czy to groźny smok?

       Harry musi powstrzymać śmiech, gdy Harper żarliwie kręci głową, wyglądając na zaszokowaną sugestią Louisa.

\- Nie, tatusiu. Smoki nie są groźne.

\- W porządku. - Louis szczerzy się. - Skoro tak mówisz.To ty jesteś ekspertem. Chcesz, żebyśmy powiesili to na lodówce?

       Harper kiwa głową z wielkimi oczami i przysuwa się, by chwycić dłoń Louisa, ciągnąc go do kuchni. Harry spieszy za nimi, z Oliverem na biodrze. 

\- Powinniśmy już wyjść? - pyta, gdy Louis i Harper, przywieszając pracę na środku lodówki najróżniejszymi magnesami przywiezionymi z całego świata. - Mam listę na telefonie, więc musimy tylko ich ubrać.

\- Brzmi dobrze. - Louis uśmiecha się do niego przez ramię. - Bierzemy Range Rovera?

\- Możemy. - Harry przytakuje. - Przenieśliśmy tam fotelik, no nie?

\- Tak. - Louis potwierdza, a potem odwraca się do Harper. - Hej, małpko, powiesz swojemu starszemu bratu, by się szykował?

       Wybiega z kuchni, ledwo potwierdzając, a Harry chichocze łagodnie.

\- Co ze smokami? - Louis pyta, szczerząc się, podchodząc do Harry’ego, całując go krótko w usta. - To twoja sprawka?

\- Nuh-uh. - Harry zaprzecza. - Właściwie myślę, że to może Luke? Czy oni nie oglądali w ostatni weekend “Jak wytresować smoka”?

\- Och, tak. Myślę, że masz rację. - Louis kiwa głową, gdy wychodzą z kuchni. - Fajna rzecz na obsesję, tak sądzę.

\- Zdecydowanie lepsza niż jej faza z meduzami. Każdy rysunek wyglądał jak ogromna klucha.

\- Ona nie miała fazy z meduzą, Harold. - Louis śmieje się, szturchając go biodrem, gdy zdejmuje kurtki dzieciaków z wieszaka. - Ona miała ledwo trzy latka, wszystko, co rysowała, wyglądało jak klucha.

\- Ja myślę, że to wyglądało jak meduzy.

\- No tak. - Louis odpowiada i to brzmi trochę jak warknięcie. Harry rezygnuje z jęknięcia, ponieważ wie, że i tak ma rację. Trzyma Olivera, podczas gdy Louis zakłada mu kurteczkę, a potem małe buty, a później sam ubiera swoje vansy i płaszcz Burberry, który (Harry jest całkiem pewien) wcześniej należał do niego. Louis zabiera Olivera w tym samym czasie, gdy Luke i Harper zbiegają po schodach, pędząc do nich niczym huragan Tomlinsonów. Rozmawiają głośno, gdy wciągają buty i kurtki, a Harry robi to samo, zanim sięga po kluczyki samochodowe i otwiera drzwi, wyprowadzając ich na zewnątrz. 

       Luke trzyma dłoń Harper, a Harry’ego po raz kolejny uderza to, jak wiele z Louisa jest w tym chłopcu, jak wiele z Louisa jest w każdym z ich dzieci. Louis mówi to samo odnośnie jego i dzieci, i doszli do wniosku, że może po prostu dostrzegają swoje wzajemne cechy niż swoje własne. Ale to w porządku, bo Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko posiadaniu dwudziestu dzieci, które byłyby odzwierciedleniem Louisa. Nie miałby nic przeciwko. Ale jest coś w tym, jak opiekuńczy jest Luke, coś, co jest głęboko zakorzenione. Coś w sposobie, w jaki zawsze opiekuje się swoim rodzeństwem, starając się przyjąć na siebie więcej odpowiedzialności, niż powinien i to jest - dla Harry’ego - tak bardzo w stylu Louisa. Może tak to jest po prostu ze starszymi braćmi, ale dla Harry’ego to po prostu Louis.

       Podrzucają Luka do domu Sama, uzgadniając z jego rodzicami, że odbiorą go przed kolacja, nim jadą na zakupy. 

       Zakupy z Louisem są takie jak zawsze; to balans między kupowaniem potrzebnych rzeczy, które są na liście Harry’ego i przypadkowych rzeczy, które Louis wkłada do wózka.

       Pozwalają Harper wybrać lody na deser (mimo wszystko to wyjątkowy dzień), a Harry wybiera kilka składników, których potrzebuje, by upiec ulubione, czekoladowe ciasto Louisa.

       Louis wraca z wyprawy po pieluchy, niosąc także pudełko truskawek.

\- Uznałem, że powinniśmy uczcić dzień, w którym się zaręczyliśmy. - Szczerzy się, unosząc truskawki. - Wiesz, pomijając całonocne bzykanko. Nie jestem na tyle naiwny, by sądzić, że to damy radę.

       Harry uśmiecha się do niego, przyciągając go i całując szybko.

\- Jesteś kochany - mówi mu szczerze, całując w głowę, zanim bierze od niego truskawki i wkłada do wózka.

       Kończą resztę zakupów w powolnym tempie, nie musząc się spieszyć, a w drodze do domu zatrzymują się na lunch, jedząc rybę i frytki. Harper bierze swoje ulubione jedzenie i papka z zielonego groszku ląduje w jej ciemnych, blond włosach. Louis nie może przestać się śmiać przez całą drogę do domu po tym, jak Harry, w próbie pozbycia się groszku, ma całą koszulkę ubrudzoną zielonym kolorem. Życie z dziećmi i mężem, którego mentalność jest na poziomie pięciolatka jest naprawdę ekscytujące.

       Siedząc na miejscu pasażera, podczas gdy Louis prowadzi, Harry przesuwa kciukiem, by wysłać dwa kolejne tweety. Publikuje pierwszy, a potem ogląda niewiele zdjęć, które ma na swoim nowym telefonie. Jego serce przyspiesza, gdy widzi zdjęcie Louisa i Olivera, które zrobił zaledwie kilka dni temu. Z małym uśmiechem dołącza fotografię do tweeta i klika “Publikuj”.

  
(Harry Tomlinson  
@Harry_Styles  
Dokładnie 14 lat temu @Louis_Tomlinson poprosił mnie o rękę. Powiedzenie tak było najlepszą decyzją, jaką kiedykolwiek podjąłem.)  
  
(Harry Tomlinson  
@Harry_Styles  
Dziękuję za wszystko, co mi dałeś, za wszystko co dzieliliśmy. Jak ten mały kolega i trójka jego starszego rodzeństwa. Rozświetlasz nasze życia każdego dnia.)  
  
(Na zdjęciu malutkie dziecko, wpatrujące się w obiektyw, małą piąstką mocno ściskające kciuk Louisa)

       Reszta niedzieli jest taka jak ulubione weekendy Harry’ego: wypełnione niczym, naprawdę. Bierze się za ciasto, gdy tylko wracają do domu i przebiera koszulę na jedną z pięciuset koszul w kratę, które posiada. Harper siedzi na ladzie i pomaga mu, jak tylko może, podczas gdy Louis usypia Olivera. Kiedy ciasto jest w piekarniku, wyciąga telefon z kieszeni, by sprawdzić godzinę i widzi, że Louis także coś zatweetował. Otwiera to z uśmiechem, który jedynie poszerza się, kiedy widzi zawartość tweeta.

  
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
@Harry_Styles (ahem, Tomlinson) przed nami jeszcze 14. I jeszcze 14. I jeszcze 14. I więcej. I jeszcze więcej. Kocham cię. Bardzo!)  
  


       Mruczy szczęśliwie, gdy odkłada telefon na ladę, ponownie skupiając się na pieczeniu. Oliver śpi spokojnie w ogrodzie, gdy Louis wraca do domu. Wyciągają farbki dla Harper, by mogła pomalować, podczas gdy oni siadają, by wybrać piosenkę, którą chcą pokazać chłopcom do ich nowego albumu. Ich popołudnie biegnie w ten sposób, dopóki Harry nie zaczyna szykować kolacji. 

       Gotuje fajitas, bo w jakiś sposób to jest ulubione danie Louisa i ich dzieci, chociaż Harry (kiedy czuje się wyjątkowo sentymentalnie) powiedziałby, że sam woli kurczaka owiniętego szynką parmeńską z mozzarellą i tłuczonymi ziemniakami. Może jest trochę stronniczy.

       Kiedy Harry kończy przygotowywać kolację, Louis jedzie, by odebrać Freyę z urodzin i Luka od Sama. Kiedy siadają do stołu, pozostała trójka zjawia się w domu.

       To w chwilach takich jak te, kiedy wszyscy siedzą przy stole po dniu, w którym nic nie robili, Harry’ego uderza to, jak niedorzecznie szczęśliwi są, mając siebie nawzajem. To nie tak, że jest łatwo; ich praca nie jest dobrym środowiskiem dla dzieci, chociaż starają się jak mogą, a wychowanie czwórki dzieci jest wyzwaniem. Pomiędzy ich dwójką≤ przez te niemal piętnaście lat, nie było ciągle tęczy i uśmiechów, ale też nie było tak źle. Walczyli ze sobą, nie zgadzali się i myśleli, że ten drugi był nieudolnym idiotą, ale nigdy nie spędzili nocy osobno, jeśli nie musieli. Odchodzili od siebie by ochłonąć; brali kurtkę i odjeżdżali we frustracji, ale zawsze wracali po godzinie czy dwóch, zawsze wracali, by o tym porozmawiać i nigdy nie kładli się do łóżka pokłóceni. Ich kanapa nigdy nie była używana do czegokolwiek poza siedzeniem lub okazjonalnych drzemek lub (co było faworytem Harry’ego) drzemek Louisa z jednym z ich dzieci, śpiącym na jego brzuchu. Ten obraz zawsze roztapia wnętrzności Harry’ego.

       Po kolacji Lucas sugeruje, że wszyscy powinni obejrzeć film, a podczas gdy Louis wkłada naczynia do zmywarki, Harry zabiera dzieci do salonu i pozwala im wybrać film. Zgadzają się na coś animowanego i Harry wie, że to znudzi go w ciągu dwóch sekund, ale nie ma nic przeciwko, bo może poprzytulać się do Louisa. Harper siedzi z drugiej strony Louisa, także się o niego opierając, a Oliver siedzi na jego kolanach. Głowa Freyi spoczywa na kolanach Harry’ego, a on przesuwa palcami przez jej loki. Luke jest na podłodze z kocem i poduszką, z ręką głaszcząc po brzuchu Maggie, która leży obok niego.

       Jak przewidział, film w ogóle go nie zainteresował, ale cieszy się ze spędzania czasu z rodziną. Te wieczory znaczą dla niego więcej, niż słowa mogą wyjaśnić. Pochyla głowę, by oprzeć ją o ramię Louisa. Różnica wzrostu pomiędzy nimi powinna sprawić, że ta pozycja będzie niezręczna, ale przez to, że Harry zapada się tak nisko na kanapie, sądzi, że może nie być w stanie wstać. Louis obraca głowę, by pocałować go w czoło, a Harry chowa uśmiech w ramieniu mężczyzny.

       Jest po prostu szczęśliwy. Tak bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy.

       Ich wspólne życie jest dziwną mieszanką zwariowanego życia celebrytów i spokojnego, domowego zacisza. Obaj potrzebowali wiele siły, by zapewnić dzieciom stabilne i normalne warunki, starając się trzymać je z daleka od aspektów ich sławnego życia. Z daleka od Harry’ego i Louisa z One Direction, chociaż, oczywiście, to czasami kolidowało ze sobą, jak wtedy, gdy dzieci jechały z nimi w trasę. Ale pracowali ciężko, by tak zaprojektować trasę, by przystosować ją do ich rodzin. 

       Mają wystarczająco pieniędzy, by utrzymać ich przez wiele pokoleń, nie muszą pracować, ale robią to tylko dlatego, że to lubią, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek by do tego doszło, nie mieli by problemu z wyborem. Ich rodziny zawsze będą na pierwszym miejscu. Mieli swoją chwilę na szczycie i to był cholernie dobry czas, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, co mają teraz. Harry kocha muzykę, kocha występować, ale wybrałby usypianie dzieci każdego dnia i, na szczęście, muzyka nie potrzebuje sceny, by się nią cieszyć. Freya pokazała ogromne zainteresowanie śpiewaniem i od czasu do czasu brała u Louisa lekcje gry na pianinie. Zawsze wybierze śpiewanie ze swoją córką i mężem.

       Kiedy film się kończy, zaganiają dzieci na górę, by przebrały się w pidżamy i umyły zęby, i przygotowały do spania. Harper i Oliver już śpią; na szczęście zostali umyci i przebrani już wcześniej. Harry niesie Harper do łóżka, podczas gdy Louis bierze Olivera i idzie za Lukiem i Freyą na górę. Kiedy Harry wkłada dziewczynkę do łóżka i pochyla się, by pocałować ją szybko, ostrożnie, by jej nie obudzić, wychodzi z pokoju, zostawiając uchylone drzwi i idzie do pokoju Luka. 

       Jego najstarszy syn przebrał się już w pidżamę i prawdopodobnie umył zęby. Leży w łóżku, z książką Harry’ego Pottera ściskaną w rękach, a światło z lampki nocnej jest włączone. Harry wchodzi do środka, pochyla się, by uściskać syna i całuje go w czoło.

\- Dobranoc, orzeszku. - Uśmiecha się, mierzwiąc jego włosy. - Nie czytaj do późna, w porządku?

\- Wiem, papa - wzdycha przesadnie, tak, jak tylko nastolatek potrafi, ale odwzajemnia uścisk.

       Harry szczerzy się do niego.

\- Śpij dobrze.

\- Ty też, papa.

       Harry ściska jego ramię ostatni raz, zanim rzuca “widzimy się rano” i wychodzi z pokoju. Idzie w stronę sypialni Freyi, gdy słyszy głos.

\- Tatusiu? - Słyszy nieśmiały głosik dziewczynki, dochodzący z jej pokoju, gdzie Louis musi być, szykując ją do spania, a coś w jej głosie zatrzymuje go. Łóżko skrzypi lekko, co oznacza, że Louis musiał usiąść na brzegu.

\- Co jest, śliczna?

       Harry może sobie wyobrazić, jak jej nos zmarszczył się w uroczym niezadowoleniu na użyte przez jego męża pieszczotliwe słówko i stara się nie roześmiać, bo ona jest taka śliczna że nawet, gdyby to nie wynikało z jej imienia*, prawdopodobnie wciąż nazywaliby ją “śliczną”.

       Ale tak się stało, że Harry odkrył w sobie fascynację nordycką mitologią, kiedy Luke był dzieckiem. Czytał mu wtedy na głos mity, więc kiedy pojawiła się Freya, takie piękne dziecko, to wydawało się być właściwie, nazwać ją po bogini piękna i miłości.

\- Rodzice Marie nie będą już mieszkać razem - powiedziała cicho, niemal przestraszona. Harry już ma wejść, kiedy Louis się odzywa i nagle czuje, że to byłoby niegrzeczne, ujawniać swoją obecność.

\- Och? - mówi chicho, zachęcając ją, by kontynuowała i Harry chciałby ich widzieć.

\- Rozwodzą się, tatusiu. Marie powiedziała, że to znaczy, że jej mamusia i tatuś już się nie kochają, ale wciąż kochają ją. - Harry słyszy ciche pociągnięcie nosem i jego serce pęka na myśl o tym, że jego dziecko jest smutne. Coś go jednak przytrzymuje w tym miejscu, coś powstrzymuje go od wejścia do jej pokoju i zgarnięcia w swoje ramiona. Louis tam jest, więc to w porządku.

\- Tak się czasami dzieje, kochanie. - Słyszy, jak Louis mamrocze i następuje jakiś ruch, zanim mężczyzna kontynuuje, więc Harry przypuszcza, że musiał położył się obok niej na łóżku. - To niczyja wina, czasami jest po prostu lepiej, jeśli dwoje ludzi są tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Ale - Freya zaczyna, a jej głos jest nieco stłumiony i Harry widzi oczyma wyobraźni, jak dziewczynka przyciska twarz do klatki piersiowej Louisa - co, jeśli to przydarzy się tobie i papie?

       Serce Harry’ego podskakuje i następuje cisza przez jedną, dwie, trzy…

\- Nie. - Harry wie że Louis musi teraz potrząsać gwałtownie głową. - Nie, nie, nie, śliczna, wcale nie.

\- Ale to przydarzyło się mamusi i tatusiowi Marie…

\- Papa i ja jesteśmy wyjątkowi, kochanie, kochamy siebie wyjątkowo. Kocham twojego papę bardzo, bardzo mocno, robaczku i nie ma nic, co mogłoby sprawić, bym przestał. Nic, co mogłoby sprawić, bym chciał od niego odejść… 

       Ciepło rozprzestrzenia się po ciele Harry’ego po słowach Louisa, nawet jeśli już to wiedział, nawet, jeśli nigdy nie w to nie wątpił przez piętnaście lat. To wielka obietnica, ale to także prawda i Harry to wie. Wie, bez cienia wątpliwości, że jest to obietnica, której nigdy nie złamią.

       Freya jednak jest mniej przekonana, bo przerywa Louisowi.

\- Mama Marie powiedziała jej, że czasami to się po prostu zdarza, tatusiu, czasami po prostu przestaje się kochać.

\- Nie z papą i ze mną. To… wiesz, kiedyś, gdy będziesz starsza, opowiemy ci, jak ja i papa się zeszliśmy. Bo wiesz już że byliśmy przyjaciółmi przez długi czas i wiele czasu zajęło nam zostanie parą, więc nie przestaniemy się teraz kochać, cukiereczku. Kochałem twojego tatę dłużej, niż dwadzieścia jeden lat i kocham go coraz bardziej każdego dnia…

\- A ja kocham twojego tatusia Frey - mówi Harry, wchodząc do pokoju, decydując, że to czas, by się ujawnić. - Kocham twojego tatusia bardzo, bardzo mocno. - Wspina się na łóżko i układa za nią. I jest ciasno, ale Harry stwierdza, że bycie ściśniętą między ojcami, z jego ręką przerzuconą nad nią, dosięgającą Louisa, by przyciągnąć go bliżej, jest prawdopodobnie tym, czego ona potrzebuje. Spogląda i łapie wzrok Louisa; starszy mężczyzna patrzy na niego z czułością, która powinna być niemal żenująca.

       Łączy swoją dłoń z tą Louisa i ściska ją, nim kontynuuje.

\- Nie masz się czym martwić, śliczna. Obiecujemy. Kochamy siebie i kochamy ciebie, bardzo, bardzo mocno. Zostaniemy razem i będziemy rodziną do końca naszych dni.

\- Ale czasami się kłócicie. - Freta mówi drżącym głosem. - Marie powiedziała, że słyszała w nocy, jak jej rodzice krzyczą.

\- Śliczna, czy ty kiedykolwiek słyszałaś, byśmy my na siebie krzyczeli? - Louis pyta łagodnie, puszczając dłoń Harry’ego, by pogłaskać ją po policzku. - Czasami się kłócimy, bo twój papa potrafi być naprawdę głupiutki…

\- A twój tatuś bywa trochę nierozsądny… - Harry przerywa, spoglądając na Louisa; na ich twarzach tańczą małe uśmiechy.

\- Ale to nie znaczy, że się nie kochamy, Frey. Czasami się nie zgadzamy, bo to jest to, co robią dorośli, ale zawsze o tym rozmawiamy, nigdy nie kładziemy się do łóżka źli na siebie, zawsze to rozwiązujemy.

       Harry przesuwa rękę, by położyć ją na dłoni Louisa, którą głaszcze włosy Frei.

\- Nie masz się czym martwić, kochanie. - Harry obiecuje. - Niczym.

\- Obiecujesz? - Dziewczynka pyta cichym głosem, ale ten na szczęście już nie drży, a łzy nie spływają po policzkach.

\- Obiecujemy - mówią w tym samym czasie, co wywołuje ich cichy śmiech. 

       Harry spogląda na Louisa i widzi, że jego mąż patrzy na niego i wymawia bezgłośnie słowa, które powiedzieli sobie już z milion razy: _Kocham cię_. Uśmiech Louisa poszerza się, a jego oczy mrużą. _Ja też cię kocham_ , odpowiada, a Harry unosi się, pochylając nad Freyą, gdy Louis robi to samo i spotykają się w połowie, dzieląc krótki, niewinny pocałunek.

       Kiedy się od siebie odsuwają, wzrok Harry’ego opada na ich najstarszą córkę i widzi uśmiech na jej twarzy; zmartwienie już zniknęło. To, że nie narzeka na ich publiczne okazywanie uczuć jest świadectwem tego, jak bardzo wystraszona była; jest w tym wieku, gdzie widok jej ojców, całujących się, jest najokropniejszym widokiem na świecie.

\- Jesteś gotowa, by iść spać, śliczna? - Louis mamrocze, całując jej czoło.

       Przez chwilę jest cicho, ale potem szepcze w odpowiedzi:

\- Zostaniecie? Dopóki nie zasnę? Obaj?

       Układając się na materacu i przytulając ją, Harry odpowiada:

\- Oczywiście.

\- Kocham cię - mówi Harry, kiedy później tej nocy leżą w swoim łóżku, po zjedzeniu truskawek (i, może, nakarmieniu siebie nimi) i obejrzeniu połowy filmu ich wyboru (dopóki nie uznają, że ich wysiłek, by nie usnąć, jest kiepski i przenoszą się do sypialni). Leży na boku twarzą w stronę Louisa, który leży na plecach, patrząc na niego.

       Minęło już niemal piętnaście lat, a oni każdego dnia mówili te dwa słowa. Harry myślał, że mówienie ich tak często sprawi, że staną się bezwartościowe. Tak, jak zbyt częste mówienie “przepraszam”  sprawia, że to już nie są przeprosiny, albo kiedy przeklinasz i to przestaje brzmieć wulgarnie. Już tak nie myśli. Nie ma mowy, by mógł kiedykolwiek powiedzieć Louisowi “kocham cię” zbyt wiele razy, nie ma takiego scenariusza, gdzie te słowa straciłyby znaczenie.

       Oczy Louisa marszczą się, a mały uśmiech jest obecny na jego ustach. Wydaje się, że oni zawsze się uśmiechają, że uśmiechali się od lat.

\- Kocham cię bardziej.

       Harry potrząsa głową i wchodzi na Louisa, więc teraz otacza go swoim ciałem, utrzymując ciężar na łokciach spoczywających po obu stronach głowy Louisa. Przypatruje mu się przez chwilę; od niebieskich oczu przez zarośnięte policzki, do zmarszczek przy oczach i wokół ust, które pogłębiły się z wiekiem. _Jest piękny._

 _-_ Poważnie wątpię, by to było możliwe.

       Uśmiech Louisa poszerza się, jaśnieje.

\- Zatem kocham cię tak samo - mówi.

\- Tak samo? - pyta, rozbawiony.

       Jest całkowicie oczarowany przez swojego męża. Tym, jak miękka płaszczyzna jego ciała pasuje idealnie do tej Harry’ego. Byli sobie przeznaczeni, Harry jest tego pewien.

\- Tak. - Louis potwierdza, przenosząc dłoń z pleców mężczyzny na jego policzek. Obrączka na palcu Louisa jest zimna; to przypomnienie tego, co ma, co obaj mają. Harry nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie miał takie szczęście. - Zawsze. Na zawsze, jeśli mnie zechcesz. Wiesz to.

       Harry kiwa głową. Tak, wie to, nigdy w to nie wątpił.

\- Na zawsze. - Powtarza, zanim pochyla się i przypieczętowuje obietnicę pocałunkiem. - I jeszcze dłużej.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Freya - Nordycka bogini wegetacji, miłości, płodności, magii i wojny. Według mitów uważana za najpiękniejszą z bogiń.


	27. timestamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki oryginału: Na cześć urodzin Gabi, krótki timestamp, umiejscowiony przed epilogiem, a siedem miesięcy po wydarzeniach z ostatniego rozdziału. Smut, fluff, za dużo rozmowy o małżeństwie i może tatuaż dla par.

       Kiedy Harry w końcu wchodzi do ich domu, po trzytygodniowym pobycie w LA, czuje smród spalonego jedzenia. I, jak, nie tylko spalonego jak “och, to trochę za bardzo się przypaliło, lepiej zdjąć to z gazu” ale jak “zadzwońmy na cholerną straż pożarną i ewakuujmy budek” i jest troszeczkę zmieszany. To może być przez dziesięć godzin lotu i zaczynający się jetlag, ale jakoś zapach spalonego jedzenia i upiorna cisza nie jest czymś, czego oczekiwał. Przez moment zastanawia się, czy może nie powinien się martwić, bo, jak, Louis wie jak gotować, nie jest całkowicie nieporadny. Ugotował Harry’emu różne pyszne dania przez ostatnie siedem miesięcy, kiedy oficjalnie zaczęli się spotykać i nic z tego nie było nawet odrobinę zwęglone. Właściwie, im Harry bardziej o tym myśli, to tym bardziej zaczyna się naprawdę martwić, bo z pewnością coś poważnego musiało się stać, jeśli Louis całkowicie coś spalił, tak, że Harry może to wyczuć w korytarzu. 

      Lepiej, żeby Louis nie zemdlał gdzieś w mieszkaniu. Byli zaręczeni od zaledwie miesiąca i trzy czwarte tego czasu spędzili osobno, więc naprawdę wolałby, by jego narzeczony był przytomny, teraz, kiedy w końcu mogą zrobić coś więcej poza rozmowami telefonicznymi i seksie na Skype. 

\- Lou - woła, zdejmując kurtkę i buty. - Kochanie, gdzie jesteś?

\- Szlag by to trafił, Harold. - Louis pojawia się w drzwiach prowadzących do ich jadalni, nagi, z mokrym, ociekającym ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder. Wygląda fantastycznie, jego ciało - z braku lepszych słów - jest krainą czarów. Gładkie i mokre, opalone i silne, szczupłe i tak pysznie wyglądające, że Harry niemal czuje potrzebę, by rzucić się na niego natychmiast, wbić zęby w szyję Louisa, przebiec językiem po każdej części jego ciała, zlizać mokre, lśniące krople wody z jego piersi, czcić każdą jego część. Nie byli fizycznie razem od pieprzonych trzech tygodni i Harry czuje, jak w jego buzi robi się sucho przez to, jak bardzo pragnie Louisa.

\- Jesteś wcześnie, cholera. - Louis kontynuuje paplanie, niemal tak, jakby nie zauważył, że Harry naprawdę jest tutaj. - Nie powinieneś być w domu przez kolejną godzinę.

\- Ech. - Harry mówi głupio, a jego mózg ledwo jest zdolny załapać to, co zostało powiedziane. Zmusza się do odwrócenia wzroku od zarysu penisa, który widzi przez materiał ręcznika i spotyka oczy Louisa. - Lecieliśmy z wiatrem. - Udaje mu się powiedzieć. - To zaoszczędziło trochę czasu. I nie było korków po drodze. Szybko odebrałem bagaż. Tęskniłem za tobą. - Kurwa, bełkocze, ledwo mówiąc z sensem, ale Louis uśmiecha się, zmarszczone brwi zostają zastąpione tym uśmiechem, gdzie skóra wokół jego oczu się marszczy.

\- Jesteś w domu - mówi Louis, niemal podniosłym tonem, jakby do tej pory sobie tego nie uświadomił. - Kurwa.

\- Kurwa - powtarza Harry, zgadzając się. Uśmiecha się, kąciki jego ust się unoszą, a dołeczki pogłębiają.

      Jest w domu.

\- Kurwa. - Louis śmieje się, potrząsając głową, jakby nie wierzył w to. - Kochanie, chodź tu. - Rozkłada ręce i robi krok w kierunku Harry’ego i, cholera jasna, jakim cudem w ogóle wytrzymali tak długo, nie dotykając siebie, Harry tego nigdy nie zrozumie, ale jest teraz po prostu tak szczęśliwy, kiedy może wpaść w ramiona Louisa, przytulając go do siebie.

      Woda, która wcześniej przylegała do skóry Louisa, teraz przesiąka przesz koszulkę Harry’ego, tak, jakby był jego ludzkim ręcznikiem. Nie może jednak powiedzieć, że to mu przeszkadza, zwłaszcza kiedy Louis wplata palce w jego włosy i ciągnie lekko, wystarczająco, by Harry pochylił się, aby w końcu mogli przycisnąć do siebie swoje usta.

      To jest w każdym stopniu banałem, naprawdę. Jak skibka chleba dla umierającego z głodu, jak woda dla usychającego z pragnienia, jak gorąco dla zimna. Całowanie Louisa zawsze będzie najlepszym wydarzeniem, Harry jest tego pewien. Samo bycie blisko drugiego mężczyzny jest wystarczające, by Harry czuł się szczęśliwy i zadowolony. Louis jest domem. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak komfortowo w czyimś towarzystwie, a to tylko się polepsza, staje się bardziej intymne, bardziej historyczne odkąd ich związek zaczął się siedem miesięcy temu. Wszystko wzmocniło się dziesięciokrotnie i Harry budzi się każdego ranka, czując się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Zwykle budzi się koło Louisa, więc to wszystko wyjaśnia.

      Te trzy ostatnie tygodnie były piekłem.

      Nie są aż tak od siebie uzależnieni, by nie móc spędzić czasu osobno, ale po prostu bardzo za sobą tęsknią. A fakt, że rozłąka wydarzyła się tydzień po tym, jak Louis mu się oświadczył niczemu nie pomaga, ale Harry musiał uczestniczyć w spotkaniu w LA, a Louis w Londynie, więc niewiele mogli zrobić. Trzy tygodnie to i tak nic w porównaniu z resztą ich życia.

      Odsuwają się na tyle, by złapać oddech, ich usta rozdzielają się ze słyszalnym mlaśnięciem i Harry pochyla się, by oprzeć swoje czoło o to Louisa, owijając ręce wokół niego i przyciągając go bliżej.

\- Cześć - mówi, przekrzywiając lekko głowę i całując jego nos, policzek, żuchwę. - Tęskniłem za tobą. Kocham cię. - Jego ręce są ciepłe na nagich plecach Louisa i pozwala sobie na przyciśnięcie kciuków do dołeczków na dole jego kręgosłupa. Milknie, powiedziawszy najważniejsze.

\- Też cię kocham, skarbie - mówi Louis, składając pocałunki wzdłuż żuchwy Harry’ego. - Tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo. Zamierzałem ugotować ci kolację, ale spaliło się, kiedy brałem prysznic.

      Harry parska; nie może nic na to poradzić, bo oczywiście, że Louis zrobiłby coś takiego, jak pójście pod prysznic, kiedy ma garnki na gazie.

\- Któreś dnia spalisz dom, stary - mówi mu, potrząsając głową, bardziej rozczulony niż zmartwiony.

\- Pomyślałem, że mogę wziąć szybki prysznic, kumplu. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. - Chciałem być czysty i mieć gotową kolację kiedy wrócisz do domu… - Harry przesuwa ustami po jego szyi, zatrzymując się w miejscu, w którym szyja spotyka się z jego ramieniem. Ssie łagodnie, a potem mocniej, naprzemiennie, podczas gdy zadowolenie przepływa przez niego, gdy czuje, jak Louis robi się twardy.

\- Urgh. - Louis jęczy, wyraźnie starając sobie przypomnieć na czym skończył. Harry nawet nie pamięta o czym rozmawiali, zbyt odurzony przez smak i zapach skóry Louisa, przez sposób, w jaki czuje jego puls pod swoimi ustami. - Wielozadaniowość - mówi potem i to wydaje się Harry’emu być wyrwane z kontekstu dopóki, racja, branie prysznica i gotowanie.

\- Ale wiesz, że nie umiesz brać krótkich pryszniców. - Harry szczerzy się całując zaczerwieniony ślad, który zostawił chwilę temu, zanim odsuwa się i spogląda Louisowi w oczy.

\- Pomyślałem, że tym razem mogę zrobić wyjątek. - Louis marszczy brwi, jakby faktycznie był rozczarowany samym sobą.

\- Ale nie musiałeś nic z tego robić, Lou. - Harry protestuje miękko, obejmując dłonią policzek Louisa, przesuwając kciukiem pod jego okiem. - Byłbym szczęśliwy, wracając do ciebie, nawet jeśli twoje włosy byłyby tłuste, a dom zaśmiecony pustymi opakowaniami po chipsach. - Marszczy noc, a potem poprawia się. - No dobra, może poza tym fragmentem o chipsach.

\- Psiakrew - mówi Louis, potrząsając głową, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa radość. - Zatem lepiej zostań tutaj, a ja pójdę pozbierać te puste paczki. Myślałem, że nie będziesz mieć nic przeciwko, wiesz?

      Harry potrząsa głową, nim pochyla się składając trzy krótkie, niewinne pocałunki na ustach Louisa.

\- Kocham cię - mówi po prostu, ponieważ to coś, co musi być powiedziane. Jeśli ma być szczery, prawdopodobnie nie jest w stanie powiedzieć tego wystarczająco często.

\- Ja ciebie też, skarbie. - Louis szczerzy się, ciągnąc za jeden z długich loków Harry’ego. - Chociaż martwiłem się przez chwilkę przez to, jak yahoo wciąż pisało artykuły o tym, że jesteśmy na krawędzi zerwania, spędzając tak wiele czasu osobno i w ogóle. To było bardzo smutne, wiesz? Prawie tak smutne, jak tumblr, tak sądzę.

      Harry parska, przesuwając dłonie na biodra Louisa.

\- Nikt nie mógłby być tak smutny, jak ja, jeśli to byłaby prawda - mówi, chcąc zażartować, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodzi.

\- Kłóciłbym się. - Louis mówi mu, a jego twarz jest bardzo poważna, pomimo tego, że poruszony temat zaczął się jako żart. Jeśli kiedykolwiek była jakaś jego część, która wątpiła w to, jak bardzo Louis go kochał, już dawno zniknęła. Kochali się tak nieodwołanie, tak mocno, że czasami wydawało się, że to za dużo. To przerażające i pochłaniające, ale jest to także absolutnie najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek doświadczył. - Ale podobała mi się twoja odpowiedź. - Kontynuuje, łapiąc dłoń Harry’ego i przysuwając ją do swoich ust i całując palec, na którym znajduje się pierścionek zaręczynowy, cały czas utrzymując z mężczyzną kontakt wzrokowy.

      Przez te dwa tygodnie, gdy Harry bez wątpienia był w LA, a Louis w Londynie, różne media zaczęły pisać artykuły sugerujące ich rozstanie i jednego dnia, kiedy Harry przeczytał jeden z nich przewrócił oczami i zdjął wszystkie pierścionki, poza tym zaręczynowym. Tego wieczora wyszedł na kolację z kilkoma przyjaciółmi do najbardziej obserwowanego przez paparazzich miejsca w LA, upewniając się, że zrobią kilka zdjęć temu pierścionkowi. To wydawało się miłym sposobem, by zakończyć te plotki i dać fanom coś, do czego mogliby piszczeć przez całą tę “przerwę”.

\- Cieszę się - mamrocze, splatając razem ich dłonie. - Miałem pozdrowić cię od Jeffa i jego rodziny - mówi, przypominając sobie.

\- Hmm. - Louis mruczy z uśmiechem. - Pozdrów ich ode mnie, gdy będziesz z nimi rozmawiał. Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawiłeś w trakcie tej wycieczki.

\- To byłą głównie praca - mówi, wzruszając ramionami. - Chciałbym, żebyś mógł tam być. Sprawiłbyś, że byłoby lepiej. Ale poszedłem na kilka koncertów, to było w porządku.

\- Uh-huh - mówi Louis i wydaje się, że stracił zainteresowanie rozmową, bo zaczyna ssać skórę Harry’ego, zostawiając znaki na jego szyi.

\- Ach. - Harry sapie. - Kodaline było… nurgh… szalone. Zagrali moją… Boże, Lou… piosenkę.

      Louis odsuwa się, zostawiając malinkę tuż pod uchem Harry’ego, by powiedzieć:

\- Tę, którą napisałeś dla mnie?

      Harry przesuwa dużą dłonią po nagich plecach Louisa, zostawiając ją na tyłku mężczyzny, zakrytym ręcznikiem.

\- Praktycznie wszystkie piosenki, które napisałem, są dla ciebie.

      Louis śmieje się i gryzie jego ramię.

\- Wiem.

      Potrząsając głową z czułym wyrazem twarzy, Harry ciągnie lekko za ręcznik owinięty wokół talii Louisa, dopóki ten sam się nie rozwiązuje i opada na ziemię.

      Louis jest już twardy i, cholera, Harry tęsknił za jego penisem. Jak, tęsknił też za Louisem, tęsknił za nim i za innymi rzeczami niż jego ciało. Tęsknił za jego dowcipem i umysłem, i wszystkim. Ale też za jego ciałem. Tęsknił za dotykaniem go, tęsknił za swoimi ustami, poruszającymi po ciele Louisa, tęsknił za braniem jego kutasa w dłonie, w usta, w siebie. 

\- Harry. - Louis jęczy, gdy Harry owija dłoń wokół jego długości, ciągnąc lekko. - Boże, kotku, tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem - mówi Harry, całując go mocno w usta, zanim bezceremonialnie opada na kolana. - Za tobą też - mówi do penisa Louisa, z rozbawieniem w głosie, gdy spogląda na mężczyznę, który potrząsa czule głową. Harry szczerzy się do niego, zanim zajmuje swoje usta, biorąc w nie czubek kutasa.

      Sądzi, że żaden z nich długo nie wytrzyma, nie, kiedy Louis już sapie nad nim i nie, kiedy jego własny penis pulsuje w dżinsach. Z łatwością mógł dojść od samego ssania penisa Louisa, nie potrzebując nawet dotyku. Ciężkość penisa Louisa na jego języku, gorzki smak spermy, mydlany zapach jego skóry. Masuje palcami miękkie pośladki mężczyzny, mrucząc szczęśliwie, kiedy Louis wsuwa palce między jego loki. Przesuwa językiem wzdłuż jego penisa, podążając za grubą żyłą, wsuwając go sobie głębiej do ust, dopóki kutas Louisa nie dotyka ścianek gardła.

\- H-Harry. - Louis sapie, ciągnąc za jego włosy. - Musisz przestać, kochanie, dojdę… - Harry przełyka wokół jego penisa, ponieważ, no wiesz, o to w tym wszystkim chodzi. - Nie, nie. - Louis protestuje przez jęk, ciągnąc nieco mocniej za włosy, jakby chciał go odciągnąć co jest dziwne. - Chcę, byś mnie pieprzył. - Udaje mu się powiedzieć między jękami, przesuwając dłoń przez długie loki Harry’ego. - Proszę, proszę, Haz, Boże, kochanie, musisz przestać, żebyś mógł mnie pieprzyć, proszę.

      Harry wypuszcza z ust penisa Louisa i przyciska głowę do jego biodra.

\- Boże - dyszy, całkowicie przytłoczony. - Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy, Lou.

\- Właśnie to zrobiłem. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, gdy podciąga Harry’ego do pozycji stojącej. - Nawet przygotowałem się dla ciebie pod prysznicem i w ogóle. To prawdopodobnie dlatego spaliłem jedzenie. Przepraszam za to.

\- Nie dbam o to. - Harry potrząsa głową, nim przywiera do szyi Louisa, gryząc i ssąc. - I tak wolałbym cię wylizać.

\- To zabieraj się za to. - Louis błaga niecierpliwie, szarpiąc za koszulkę Harry’ego. - Sypialnia. Zdejmij ciuchy. - Zostawia w spokoju t-shirt i przesuwa dłonie w dół, by rozpiąć guzik dżinsów, pocierając przy okazji dłonią o wypukłość w spodniach Harry’ego. To cud, ze Harry nie dochodzi. Naprawdę.

\- Sypialnia. - Zgadza się, cofając się o krok od Louisa po szybkim, mocnym pocałunku, któremu nie może się oprzeć.

      Podąża za Louisem i przez jakiś łut szczęścia udaje mu się pozbyć spodni i zrzucić koszulkę, więc kiedy wchodzi do ich sypialni, jest tak nagi, jak Louis. Nagi i twarzy, i gotowy, by połączyć się w najbardziej intymny sposób ze swoim przyszłym małżonkiem.

      Od tego momentu to wszystko jest mgłą skóry i przyjemności, zębów przesuwanych po obojczykach, mokrej dziurki Louisa, gdy Harry wsuwa w nią swoje palce, choć tak naprawdę mężczyzna nie potrzebuje przygotowania. Ale on lubi rozciągać Louisa i wie, że on też to lubi, więc poświęca czas, wsuwając i wysuwając palce, prowokując te ciche jęki i westchnienia. To najlepsza melodia, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał.

      Kiedy w końcu wchodzi w niego, jest tak, jak to zapamiętał i jeszcze lepiej. Trzy tygodnie to cholernie długo, kiedy jesteś tak beznadziejnie zakochany, jak Harry. Ma nadzieję, że już nigdy w życiu nie będzie musiał być tak długo z dala od Louisa.

      Chce działać szybko i mocno, a jednocześnie powoli i łagodnie, chce wszystkiego. Louis jest taki dobry, gładki i gorący, i tak cholernie ciasny. To urocza, idealna mieszanka miękkiej skóry i twardych mięśni i Harry chce przesunąć językiem po każdej części jego ciała, chce je czcić tak, jak na to zasługuje, sprawić, by Louis czuł się jak boskie stworzenie, którym naprawdę jest. Wygląda wspaniale, jest wspaniały.

\- Boże, kochanie. - Louis dyszy pod nim, dłonią obejmując policzek Harry’ego. - Czuję się tak cholernie dobrze. Jesteś kurewsko wspaniały… ach… kocham cię tak bardzo.

      To tak, jakby Louis całkowicie odpuszczał kontrolę, kiedy się kochają, po prostu mówi cokolwiek jest w jego umyśle, obsypując Harry’ego pochwałami i komplementami. Harry kocha to, kocha to tak bardzo, pęcznieje z dumy pod uwagą i słowami Louisa. To jedna z rzeczy, których Harry nauczył się o Louisie po tym, jak się zeszli, a Louis był już pogodzony ze swoimi uczuciami, nie powstrzymywał niczego świadomie czy też nie. Nie ma między nimi żadnych sekretów - przynajmniej żadnych wielkich - i to nie tak, że Harry ma duże doświadczenie jeśli chodzi o związki, ale sądzi, że to jest dobre. I to nie tylko tutaj, w łóżku, ale ogólnie. Jak, wszystko z Louisem, naprawdę. Wszystko w jego życiu. Bycie tak szczęśliwym nie powinno być możliwe, ale jakoś jest. I to jest niedorzeczne, bo wciąż są w tej fazie zauroczenia, gdzie wszystko jest dobre, nie mieli prawdziwej kłótni od tego dnia na korytarzu, zanim wyznali sobie swoje uczucia i to z pewnością nadejdzie. Z pewnością pewnego dnia rzeczywistość ich uderzy i zniszczy ich bańkę. Nie wystarczająco, by zniszczyć cokolwiek na zawsze, nie wystarczająco, by zburzyć to, co mają, ale z pewnością będą trudne chwile i kłótnie, i momenty, gdy będą mieli siebie dość.

      Ale, ostatecznie, Louis zawsze będzie miłością jego życia i nic tego nie zmieni. Żadne kłótnie, żadne trudne chwile, nic. Przetrwają to wszystko. Harry myśli, ze już przetrwali najgorsze. Te wszystkie lata nieodwzajemnionej miłości, nieświadomości i smutku. Teraz są razem i Harry wie, ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że bycie razem jest lepsze, niż bycie osobno. Cokolwiek się stanie, naprawią to.

      Są zaręczeni. Wkrótce wezmą ślub. Któregoś dnia będą mieli kilka dzieci i będą szczęśliwie. To, że Louis jest mężczyzną, z którym się zestarzeje jest czymś, czego Harry jest pewien najbardziej na świecie. Przez wzloty i upadki, przetrwają razem.

      To nie zajmuje wiele czasu, nim obaj osiągają szczyt i kiedy dochodzą, dochodzą razem. Ekstaza płynie w żyłach Harry’ego jak elektryczność i opada na Louisa, przyciskając twarz do jego szyi.

\- Powinniśmy robić to częściej. - Louis mruczy spod niego i Harry śmieje się, zsuwając się i w tym samym czasie wysuwając się z niego.

\- Trzy miesiące to sporo czasu. - Zgadza się z nim z łagodnym uśmiechem, bo łatwo żartować z tego teraz, kiedy są już razem.

\- Nie róbmy tego nigdy więcej - mówi Louis. - Właściwie, nie wychodźmy więcej z łóżka.

\- Właściwie. - Harry uśmiecha się nieśmiało, całując ramię Louisa dwa razy, nim na niego spogląda. - Właściwie pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zrobić sobie tatuaż. Albo ja bym mógł a ty, jeśli chcesz. 

\- Tatuaż par? - pyta Louis, brzmiąc nagle na zaintrygowane.

\- Zaręczynowy tatuaż. - Harry szczerzy się, czując się - jeśli to możliwe - jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy, kiedy wie, że Louis popiera jego sugestię.

      Louis pociera nosem o jego żuchwę; powietrze, które wypuszcza jest gorące, gdy uderza w skórę na szyi Harry’ego.

\- Brzmi miło - mówi. - Masz coś konkretnego na myśli?

\- Hmm. - Harry mruczy w potwierdzeniu, odwracając głowę i łapiąc usta Louisa w łagodnym pocałunku. Chwile takie jak te są jego ulubionymi; kiedy leżą nadzy, splątani ze sobą, wszystko jest miękkie i ciepłe, i nic, poza ich małym kokonem bezpieczeństwa nie istnieje. - Współrzędne - mówi potem, a jego umysł jest zbyt zamglony by zorientować się, że prawdopodobnie powinien wyjaśnić.

\- Współrzędne? - Louis pyta, a na jego twarzy pojawia się zmieszanie.

\- Tak. - Potwierdza Harry. - O tym myślałem. Znalazłem dokładne współrzędne miejsca, w którym mi się oświadczyłeś.

\- I chcesz, byśmy wytatuowali je sobie na swoich ciałach?

\- Cóż. - Harry wzrusza ramionami z łagodnym uśmiechem. - Ty nie musisz, ale ja zamierzam. Chcę zapamiętać wszystko z tamtego dnia.

\- Każdy z nas powinien mieć połowę. - Louis mówi wtedy, ciągnąc za loczek schowany za uchem Harry’ego. - Ty będziesz miał długość, ja szerokość.

\- Albo odwrotnie. - Harry mówi, szczerząc się, bo, kurwa, _tak_ , Louis jest za.

\- Nie. - Louis potrząsa głową ze śmiechem. - Ty zdecydowanie jesteś _długi_.

      Harry potrząsa głową przez chwilę, zanim wspina się na Louisa, przyciskając jego nadgarstki do łóżka.

\- Jesteś niedorzeczny.

\- Ale mnie kochasz. - Louis mówi zadziornie, ponieważ obaj wiedzą, że to prawda.

\- Bardzo. - Potwierdza szczerze.

\- To pierwszy prawdziwy tatuaż par, który sobie zrobimy. - Louis mówi nagle, jakby dopiero sobie uświadomił. - Jak, pierwszy, który zrobimy jako prawdziwa para, pierwszy zamierzony.

\- Tak. - Harry zgadza się, przesuwając kciukiem po trzech kropkach na nadgarstku Louisa.

\- Ale nie ostatnie - mówi Louis, układając dłonie na biodrach Harry’ego.- Nie, jeśli mam coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Teraz, gdy cały świat wie, że cię kocham, zamierzam udekorować całe swoje ciało ckliwymi deklaracjami.

\- Zostaw trochę miejsca dla naszych dzieci - mówi Harry i czuje się tak, jakby jego serce miało eksplodować w każdej chwili, pokrywając ich tęczą i brokatem.

\- Chcesz, żeby nasze dzieci mnie wytatuowały, Harold? - Louis udaje sapnięcie. - Co z ciebie za delikwent. Okropny ojciec.

      Harry uderza go lekko.

\- Nie to, co miałem na myśli, ty dupku. Chodziło mi o to, byś zostawił trochę miejsca na ciele, by zadedykować je im.

      Louis łagodnieje, sięgając, by pocałować ramię Harry’ego.

\- Wiem, co miałeś na myśli, słońce. I nie martw się, moje ciało od teraz będzie w stu procentach zadedykowane naszej rodzinie.

      Pochylając się, Harry złącza ze sobą ich usta, pozwalając swojemu językowi spotkać się z tym Louisa. Kiedy odsuwa się, jest pewien, że gdyby był kilka lat młodszy albo starszy, byłby gotowy raz jeszcze pieprzyć się z Louisem. Jakoś, to nigdy nie przestaje być gorące z Louisem, nie przestaje sprawiać, że całe ciało Harry’ego płonie.

\- Możemy iść jutro? - pyta niemal nieśmiało i układa się na łóżku obok Louisa, przysuwając się do niego i układając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Oczywiście, skarbie. - Louis przytakuje, całując jego włosy. - Zaraz z rana.

\- Ale teraz spać. - Harry mamrocze sennie, nagle przytłoczony zmęczeniem. To musi być jetlag.

\- Najpierw muszę się wyczyścić - mówi Louis, wyślizgując się łagodnie spod głowy Harry’ego.

      Harry poniekąd chce go zatrzymać, ale bardziej rozbudzona, logiczna część jego mózgu rejestruje, że spanie z tyłkiem pokrytym spermą nie jest zbyt komfortowym doświadczeniem dla Louisa, więc naprawdę powinien się umyć.

      Powstrzymuje się od zaśnięcia wystarczająco długo, by Louis wczołgał się z powrotem do łóżka i owinął wokół Harry’ego, otaczając większe ciało ciepłem, bezpieczeństwem i miłością.

      Dobrze wrócić do domu.

-

\- Gdzie chcesz go sobie zrobić? - pyta Louis następnego dnia, kiedy zatrzymują się na czerwonym świetle.

\- Myślałem o wewnętrznej stronie ramienia - mówi Harry, podświadomie przyciskając kciuk do tego miejsca.

\- Masz tam w ogóle jakieś wolne miejsce? - Louis dokucza, gdy ruszają.

\- Na drugiej ręce. - Harry wyjaśnia z uśmiechem. - Prawej.

\- Ach - mówi Louis, jakby tego nie wiedział. - Chcesz, żebym swój zrobił w tym samym miejscu?

\- Cóż - mówi Harry, uświadamiając sobie, że nie myślał o tym. Nie był nawet pewien, czy Louis będzie chciał zrobić sobie z nim tatuaż i to nie jest decyzja, którą on musi podjąć. Mówi to Louisowi. - Możesz zrobić swój gdziekolwiek chcesz, kochany. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Ale chcę go tam, gdzie ty - mówi Louis. - Ale na drugiej ręce, oczywiście. Ale, tak, w tym samym miejscu. Zwłaszcza, jeśli podzielimy się współrzędnymi.

\- Okej. - Harry mówi po prostu, a jego uśmiech mówi więcej, niż tysiąc słów. Jest po prostu szczęśliwy, tak bardzo szczęśliwy. To ten rodzaj szczęścia, który jest niemal niezgłębiony, zbyt dobry, by być prawdziwym. Sięga i chwyta dłoń Louisa.

\- Okej. - Louis powtarza i nawet jeśli Harry by na niego nie patrzył, wiedziałby, że się uśmiecha, bo to słychać w jego głosie.

\- Powiedziałem ci dzisiaj, że cię kocham? - Harry pyta po chwili milczenia, będąc sentymentalnym i czując się zadowolonym.

\- Nie. - Louis potrząsa głową. - Nie, właściwie nie powiedziałeś. I zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy chcesz ze mną zerwać. Najwyższy czas, byś to powiedział.

\- Zamknij się. - Harry śmieje się, uderzając go w ramię.

\- Hej! - Louis woła z oburzeniem. - Chcesz, żebyśmy spowodowali wypadek i umarli, Harold? To jest twój plan?

\- Przyłapałeś mnie. - Harry przyznaje ponuro.

\- Cóż. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Miałem miłe życie. Mam na myśli, wolałbym, żeby było dłuższe i w ogóle, ale cóż…

\- Jesteś głupi. - Harry kręci głową, szczerząc się, gdy patrzy przez okno.

\- Cóż, zgaduję w takim razie, że ty też jesteś głupi, kochanie, skoro chcesz za mnie wyjść - mówi Louis, a te słowa płyną do Harry’ego, przytłaczając go już siedemsetny raz, ponieważ tak, chce. Tego właśnie chce.

\- Możemy być głupi razem - mówi, w pełni świadom tego, że brzmi jak zakochany głupek. - Ty i ja na zawsze. Głupi razem. Głupi w miłości.

      Louis wydaje dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy jękiem a śmiechem.

\- Powstrzymaj się, kochanie. Naprawdę.

\- Co? - mówi Harry z głupkowatym uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny.

\- Beznadziejnie zakochany - odpowiada Harry, z ledwością powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, H? - Louis pyta, udając rezygnację.

\- Wyjść za mnie? - Sugeruje Harry, przesuwając kciukiem po knykciach Louisa.

\- Przypuszczam, że muszę - mówi Louis, jakby to było ciężkie doświadczenie. Ha, jasne. Wyjście za Harry’ego jest przyjemnością, Harry to wie; on gotuje i sprząta, i jest świetny w łóżku. - Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek cię chciał.

\- Oi! - woła Harry, urażony. - Wiem na pewno, że to nieprawda. Zapytaj twittera. Jestem bardzo pożądany, wiesz?

\- Wiem. - Louis mówi łagodnie, ich żartobliwe przekomarzanie się zmienia. - Jestem szczęściarzem, wychodząc za ciebie. 

\- Ja też. - Harry zgadza się. - Jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą, mogąc cię mieć.

      Dzielą ten prywatny uśmiech, nim Louis ponownie skupia się na drodze, a Harry siada wygodniej w fotelu. Nie rozmawiają, czując się komfortowo w ciszy, dopóki Louis nie zatrzymuje się przed studiem tatuażu.

      Nie ma żadnych fanów, gdy dojeżdżają, co nie jest dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie sugerowali gdzie jadą. To i tak nie ma znaczenia, to już nie jest udawane, więc nie muszą martwić się niczym poza byciem sobą, robiąc dokładnie to, co chcą. Nie ma ukrywania się, nie ma kłamstw. To wyzwalające i wspaniałe, bycie wolnym w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Harry już się nie ukrywa, nie przed publicznością, nie przed samym sobą i z pewnością nie przed Louisem.

      Idą do salonu, trzymając się za ręce; ich palce pasują do siebie jak kawałki puzzli. Tatuażystka oczekuje ich, więc szybko przechodzą do prywatnej sekcji, gdzie kobieta naszykowała narzędzia. Harry siada i podwija rękaw, wiedząc, że pójdzie pierwszy. Dali już tatuażystce projekty, więc kiedy tatuażystka wraca, poświęcają chwilę na omówienie miejsca, nim przykłada pistolet do jego skóry. To kuje, oczywiście, i podczas gdy Harry do pewnego poziomu lubi ten ból, to także boli. Trzyma mocno dłoń Louisa i to pomaga. Pomaga nawet bardziej, kiedy drugi mężczyzna zaczyna składać delikatne pocałunki na ustach Harry’ego. Obaj są niegrzeczni i nietaktowni w stosunku do tatuażystki, ale Harry nie przejmuje się.

      Kiedy kobieta ogłasza, że skończyła, Harry obraca głowę, by spojrzeć na czarne pismo, kontrastujące z kolorem jego skóry, która jest zaczerwieniona. Wygląda dobrze. Nawet genialnie. Jakoś wydaje mu się, że będzie wyglądać jeszcze lepiej, gdy Louis zrobi sobie swoją część.

      Zamieniają się miejscami, Louis eksponuje własną rękę, a drugą oferuje Harry’emu z łagodnym uśmiechem. Harry wie, że Louisowi nigdy nie podobał się ten ból, więc bierze jego dłoń z uśmiechem, ściskając lekko. Ma wrażenie, że jego brzuch zamieszkały motyle i jakoś, niedorzecznie, ten moment wydaje się wielki, ważny. To głupie, bo nie potrzebuje czegoś takiego jak tatuaż par, by wiedzieć, że Louis jest w tym na dobre. Nie potrzebuje żadnego potwierdzenia,naprawdę, nic, poza budzeniem się z Louisem w ich łóżku każdego ranka. Nic, poza dotykami i uśmiechami, sposobem, w jaki patrzy na Harry’ego. Nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej pewny niczego niż swojego związku z Louisem i może to nie jest do końca logiczne, ale tak jest, a on wie.

      Harry całuje go niewinnie, kiedy tatuaż jest skończony, nim puszcza jego dłoń i idzie zapłacić, podczas gdy tatuażystka owija ramię Louisa. Kiedy chowa kartkę kredytową, para rąk owija się wokół jego talli, a czyjaś głowa wtula się w jego szyję.

\- Gotowy? - pyta Louis, nim całuje żyłę na szyi Harry’ego i się odsuwa.

      Harry przytakuje, zanim odwraca się przodem do Louisa. Mężczyzna wsuwa swoją dłoń w tę większą Harry’ego z małym uśmiechem na ustach, ściskając ją lekko, gdy wychodzą razem przez drzwi, żegnając się ze wszystkimi w salonie.

      Harry odpowiada uściskiem.

      Kiedy są w domu, przytulając się na kanapie, obaj tweetują.

  
(@Louis_Tomlinson  
37.8217°S)  
  
(@Harry_Styles  
144.9783°E)


End file.
